Ella, tú y yo
by joshy-cz
Summary: Ser padre a los veintiuno es difícil. Ser padre soltero, desheredado, estudiante y trabajador de medio tiempo, lo es aún más. No necesitaba añadir complicaciones a su vida, quería sobrevivir a la paternidad de manera sencilla. Pero la vida no siempre es lo que uno espera, y puede ser que un acto de bondad termine en algo más. SS
1. Chapter 1

¡Nueva historia!

Voy a dejar descansar Casualidad un poco en lo que me organizo con mis ideas.

Pero no podía dejar de pensar en esta trama y hacer un Syaoran adorable con una Sakura desastrosa jejeje.

Vamos a ver cómo me sale, tengo mas o menos todo armado así que espero subir de un capítulo a la semana.

Sin más, aquí voy:

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP, menos los originales que se me vayan ocurriendo jajaja.

Sinopsis: Ser padre a los veintiuno es difícil. Ser padre soltero, desheredado, estudiante y trabajador de medio tiempo, lo es aún más.

No necesitaba complicar más su vida, quería sobrevivir a la paternidad de manera sencilla.

Pero la vida no siempre es lo que uno espera, y puede ser que un acto de bondad termine en algo más.

* * *

Ella, tu y yo.

* * *

El repetitivo sonido lo hizo sobresaltar de tal manera que terminó por rodar de la cama en medio de una maraña de cobijas.

—Rayos —murmuró somnoliento tratando de encontrar el maldito aparato antes de...

El llanto inició y no pudo evitar suspirar antes de desenredarse y tomar su celular —con pantalla estrellada—, del buró a su lado.

Silenció la alarma que olvidó quitar el día anterior, antes de asomarse a la pequeña cuna a su derecha.

Una bebé con apenas algo de cabello castaño, gritaba en medio de lágrimas y lo veía como si fuera el peor de los traidores por haber interrumpido su descanso.

Sayuri se había despertado gracias a la alarma, así que con mucho cuidado tomó a la pequeña de casi nueve meses en los brazos.

—Ya, ya, está bien —dijo entre bostezos buscando la mamila que seguramente ya estaba fría.

Se movió de un pie a otro en un aparente vaivén para imitar esos columpios que tanto le gustaban a su pequeña mientras trataba de encontrar la mamila de flores.

Cuando finalmente la levantó, frunció el ceño notando que estaba vacía. Suspiró antes de pegar a la pequeña a su pecho.

—Debo hacer más, espera —susurró poniendo a la bebé en la cama y rodeándola de almohadas para que no cayera.

Un acto que su hija no recibió muy bien, pues el llanto aumentó de manera escandalosa.

—Voy, espera —inisitió antes de salir a tropezones de la recámara para llegar a la diminuta cocina donde sirvió el agua hervida y puso las medidas necesarias de fórmula en la mamila rosa y floreada.

La agitó hasta deshacer el polvo y finalmente la puso en el calentador que su prima le había regalado meses atrás.

Sayuri aumentó el llanto y él bostezó antes de pasar una mano por su cabello castaño alborotándolo aun más de lo que ya estaba.

Cuando escuchó la campanita del calentador, tomó con cuidado la mamila y revisó la temperatura en su muñeca mientras caminaba de regreso a la habitación.

—Ya vine, ya está —dijo acomodando a la pequeña sobre el colchón anti-reflujo que tenía en su cama y orillando a la bebé hasta la pared.

Con una mano le dio la mamila que ella gustosamente aceptó y con la otra revisó que su pañal no estuviera lleno, todo parpadeando en exageración pues los ojos le picaban ante la falta de descanso.

Su hija era algo independiente, lograba sostener la mamila y él solo tenía que acomodar su cobija de tal manera que ésta se inclinara hacia adelante.

Puso un almohadón largo en la pared y acomodó a su nena de lado. Ella lo veía con interés a través de esos ojos ambarinos que había heredado.

Se recostó a su lado y esperó a que su hija saciara su hambre. Poco a poco la pequeña de cabello castaño claro fue cerrando los ojos hasta regresar a ese profundo sueño que agradecía que la invadiera por las noches.

Le removió la mamila con cuidado y luego la colocó en el buró donde estaba el celular. Bostezó de manera audible y puso un brazo sobre sus ojos.

Estaba realmente agotado.

Tomó su celular y parpadeó varias veces cuando el brillo lo deslumbró. Eran las cuatro de la mañana, en dos horas debía levantarse para empezar su rutina.

Estudiar, trabajar, cuidar a su hija y no morir en el intento.

Fácil, ¿no?

Suspiró mientras ponía el celular en su pecho y bostezó una vez más. Lo que daría por dormir seis horas seguidas sin parar.

Se giró de lado y observó a ese pequeño ser que a veces le costaba identificar como suyo. Sonrió a pesar de todo y acarició la cabeza castaña con suma ternura.

—Estamos bien, Sayuri —murmuró antes de cerrar los ojos para tratar de descansar esas dos horas—. Estamos bien.

* * *

Pequeña introducción :D

¿Como ven? Espero no hacer algo muy predecible jajaja y mantener el drama corta venas a raya.

Una pregunta, estoy reescribiendo "es difícil" pero solo en Wattpad, ¿les gustaría leerla?

La subiría como historia nueva, la original se quedará aqui por la posteridad :D

Espero sus opiniones, ¡saludos!


	2. Chapter 2

¡Gracias por el recibimiento!

Esta trama va a ser muy rosa, quiero experimentar con el género jeje y como dijeron, ya tengo experiencia como madre.

Hay muchas dudas, poco a poco voy a ir aclarando todo (y revolviendo otras cosas jaja) trataré de alejarla de lo común, ¿vale?

* * *

 **Ella, tu y yo.**

* * *

Sus compañeros la veían con cierta sorna mientras caminaba totalmente avergonzada a su lugar al final del salón tratando de controlar los jadeos.

Se le había hecho tarde, maldita sea, no aprendía que cuando la alarma sonaba era para despertar no para decir "cinco minutos más".

Su estómago gruñó de manera sonora y escuchó reír a su vecino de mesa mientras sus mejillas se tiñeron de color rojo. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de desayunar, solo salió corriendo y agradeció a todos los cielos que los semáforos estuvieran en verde como si supieran que necesitaba llegar a tiempo.

Aunque, el maestro la vio con enojo por interrumpir las instrucciones que estaba dando, y peor aun, por que ahora las tendría que repetir.

—Cómo ya había comentado, tenemos la exposición a final de mes con algunas constructoras, el proyecto que presenten será evaluado para pasantías así que no tengo que decirles lo que está en juego —repitió su maestro viéndola de manera significativa—. ¿Dudas?

Sus compañeros comenzaron a lanzar preguntas a diestra y siniestra, casi todos trataban de averiguar qué compañías estarían presentes en la exposición.

Pero a ella no le importaba eso, mordió su labio inferior con nervios al recordar que había escogido un proyecto muy "ambicioso" y que tal vez no lo tendría a tiempo.

—Kinomoto, ¿aun piensas hacer la plaza autosustentable? —cuestionó Haru apoyando un brazo en su restirador.

Sakura asintió sacando sus planos y extendiéndolos. Eran un reverendo desastre, algo que confirmó en la mirada burlesca de los que se comenzaron a amotinar en su lugar.

Los odiaba a todos y cada uno.

—Si dejas eso ahí no recibiría luz, no es funcional —señaló Kenji, otro de sus egocéntricos compañeros.

—Lo sé, por eso está tachado —gruñó mientras se convencía de que apuñalar a un compañero con un lápiz era igual de malo que hacerlo con un cuchillo.

Sus compañeros señalaron varios errores que ella ya había encontrado y suspiró frustrada tratando de silenciar sus voces.

En una clase de quince alumnos, ella era la única mujer.

Su hermano le había advertido que eso podría suceder y que sus compañeros tratarían de hacerla renunciar pero que estaba en ella dejarse guiar por absurdas ideas machistas.

La arquitectura es carrera de hombres.

¡Bah! Tenía mejores calificaciones que todos esos babosos, por eso la molestaban tanto.

—A sus lugares, nadie les dijo que la señorita Kinomoto necesitaba ayuda —los reprendió el maestro llegando.

Poco a poco se fueron dispersando, menos Kenji que fingió darle otra revisada a su proyecto.

—Los paneles solares rompen con la estructura en ese lugar, deberías considerar cambiarlos, Sakura —expresó entre serio e irónico.

Lo vio con ojos entrecerrados mientras regresaba a su lugar y el maestro se puso a un lado de ella.

—Tiene razón, pero si cambias eso...

—Tendré que cambiar todo el proyecto —suspiró ella sacudiendo la cabeza con pesar.

El hombre a su lado le dio una mirada de pesar y asintió.

—Te quedan cuatro semanas, puedes hacerlo —dijo en voz baja antes de ir a revisar los proyectos de los demás.

Sakura dejó caer la cabeza en su restirador y soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor.

—Ayyy —musitó conteniendo las ganas de frotar el lugar que dolía.

Ese día iba de mal en peor.

* * *

Cualquiera que la viera la señalaría como una nerd. Montañas de libros la rodeaban y ella anotaba cosas en una libreta mientras mantenía una mano en su sien.

Si la luz solar era problemática, no quería decirle a su profesor lo que el sistema de captación de agua pluvial iba a costar.

Resultaba que tener una plaza bioclimática autosustentable en Tomoeda salía más caro de lo que pretendió en un principio. Un problema que se incrementaba al no ser una ciudad central como lo era Tokio, allá no tendría problema alguno para presentar un proyecto de esa magnitud.

—Debí aceptar la beca —masculló anotando otra línea.

Notó de soslayo a una persona sentarse frente a ella.

—Tu ropa es un insulto para mi carrera, ¿lo sabías? —Una voz femenina la reprendió.

Suspiró y levantó la mirada, ojos amatistas la veían. Su amiga tenía incluso una ceja arqueada.

—No, pero gracias por la información —alegó regresando a sus anotaciones.

La escuchó bufar y sonrió ligeramente. Vestía unos jeans con una sudadera vieja de su hermano color gris. Sus Converses completaban el outfit y sabía a ciencia cierta que su amiga moría de ganas por tirar la preciada ropa a la basura.

—Sakura, ¿cómo puedes ser amiga de una futura diseñadora de modas vistiendo eso?

Ojos verdes la miraron.

—Tomoyo, ¿cómo puedes ser amiga de una futura arquitecta viviendo en una casa tan cuadrada?

La mencionada hizo girar los ojos con irritación antes de cruzar brazos y piernas sin perder el estilo.

—Esa sudadera la he desaparecido cinco veces, ¿Touya te la regresa? ¿Tiene una colección que no le conozco?

Sakura rio un poco cerrando su cuaderno y haciendo lo mismo con los libros a su alrededor.

—Dudo que exista algo de mi hermano que no conozcas. —Un estremecimiento la recorrió—. Con esas escapadas que tuvieron —masculló.

Tomoyo le dio un guiño antes de levantarse y ayudarla con los libros.

—Hasta que entró a trabajar y me dejó —dijo con un exagerado suspiro que solo hizo reír a su amiga—. Sin mencionar que batea para el otro lado.

Sakura soltó una sonora carcajada pero sacudió la cabeza mientras ambas chicas dejaban los libros en un carrito recolector.

—Ve el lado bueno, serás la única mujer de su vida... Literalmente.

Tomoyo sonrió de manera exagerada antes de entrelazar su brazo con el de la castaña.

—Entonces... ¿Me dejas renovar tu clóset? —preguntó esperanzada.

Sakura negó varias veces.

—Tendrás que acostumbrarte con tenerme de mejor amiga en lo secreto —concluyó encogiéndose de hombros.

Su amiga volvió a bufar pero no dijo más. Llevaba años tratando de sacarla de su estilo deportivo desinteresado, ya se debería dar por vencido.

—Y, ¿cómo va el proyecto?

Sakura dejó caer los hombros y le enseñó su amada libreta de anotaciones.

—Vaya, subiste el costo en vez de bajarlo —masculló la pelinegra con sorpresa.

Sakura hizo un sonido de irritación con la garganta y miró al cielo.

—Tal vez encuentre una constructora que prefiera pérdidas en vez de ganancias —exclamó con ironía.

Tomoyo leyó varias veces las anotaciones.

—¿No has visto otro terreno? Puede que uno con algún lugar abandonado haga el truco.

Sakura abrió los ojos con sorpresa, tomó la libreta de manos de su amiga y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

—¡Eres una genio! —alabó antes de salir corriendo hacia su auto con un lugar en mente.

—¡Deshazte de esa sudadera como agradecimiento! —gritó Tomoyo.

La castaña solo levantó el pulgar sabiendo que jamás lo haría.

* * *

Tomoeda tenía lugares para todas las clases sociales.

Su mejor amiga vivía en el Valle, un lugar de adinerados donde las casas tenían la extensión de una calle. Ella habitaba en el lado Oeste, un fraccionamiento de clase media donde habían casas de mediano tamaño que era muy tranquilo y céntrico.

El lado Sur de Tomoeda era más voluble, habían grandes edificios con lujosos departamentos pero a unas cuantas calles se podían encontrar lugares más humildes donde la renta era accesible. Aunque eran departamentos miniatura que Sakura jamás había visto por dentro.

Desde hace meses había un terreno con uno de esos edificios de departamentos de interés social que parecía estarse cayendo a pedazos.

Sakura puso un dedo sobre su barbilla mientras veía el lugar; la estructura estaba demasiado demacrada como para ser reconstruida, pero lo interesante, eran los jardines —aunque muertos— que lo rodeaban.

Tendría que cambiar varias cosas pero era posible que construir ahí le saliera más barato y podría crear fuentes de empleo para la gente de la zona.

Incluso le daría una mejor vista a la cuadra.

El problema sería encontrar al dueño y ver qué tan probable era que vendiera.

La exposición de unas semanas era algo serio pues el proyecto ganador no solo obtendría un reconocimiento a nivel nacional y la pasantía, también sería financiado. Así que no se lo podían tomar a juego; si su proyecto ganaba, la constructora buscaría realizar el proyecto en el lugar indicado en los planos.

Una ligera llovizna comenzó a caer y ella se puso el gorro de la sudadera de la discordia mientras observaba más a fondo el lugar no dejando nada a la suerte.

Definitivamente estaba deshabitado, los jardines estaban para llorar y la gente se mantenía alejada.

De hecho, varias personas le dieron miradas inquisidoras pues daba una impresión errónea con su atuendo.

Tomoeda no era un lugar lleno de criminales o adictos, pero de que los había, los había. Aun así ignoró incluso las muecas de asco y detalló el lugar en su mente para pasarlo a su libreta.

Tendría que ir al registro oficial del centro para tratar de encontrar al dueño, todo en unos pocos días y haciendo los cambios necesarios a su proyecto.

Suspiró cuando la lluvia cayó más fuerte. Se dispuso a subir a su auto cuando un café del otro lado de la calle llamó su atención.

Era uno de esos ambientados en los ochenta, su estomago soltó otro ruidoso gruñido y decidió comer algo antes de regresar a su casa.

Se fijó en ambos lado antes de cruzar la calle corriendo, su sudadera comenzaba a sentirse pesada por el agua así que antes de entrar se la quitó —a pesar de la brisa fría que la hizo estremecer— y sacudió su cabello claro.

Una vez adentro el olor a comida la recibió, el sonido de la batidora y de la música vieja inundaron sus oídos.

El restaurante realmente estaba ambientado en los ochenta, los lugares eran cubículos de sillones rojos y mesas plateadas. Incluso había una rockola al fondo de su derecha.

Para su desgracia, parecía ser un lugar muy concurrido pues no encontró una sola silla libre. Suspiró con pesadez revisando de nuevo a los comensales, tal vez encontraría uno que no le importara compartir su mesa.

Pero había de todo en el restaurante, desde familias, hasta amigos y compañeros del trabajo.

Sintió un fuerte retortijón en el estómago, pediría para llevar de ser necesario.

Entonces se fijó en la última mesa de su lado izquierdo. Había una silla de bebé, de esas que se montaban sobre las carreolas o que se usaban de asiento de auto y una cabeza que parecía estar inclinada a la izquierda, recostada sobre la mesa. Y nadie en el asiento de enfrente.

Mordió su labio inferior con nervios antes de tomar valor y acercarse.

La imagen que la recibió era tierna y a la vez un poco triste. Ojos ambarinos la vieron con interés mientras mordía una rana de peluche con bordes de plástico. Tenía un gorrito rosa y una cobija morada sobre su cuerpo. Con sus pequeñas manitas agarraba el muñeco pero sus ojos no la dejaban de observar.

Y junto a ella, había un chico aparentemente de su edad con la cabeza sobre un brazo y un tenedor en la otra mano. Parecía que se había quedado dormido a medio comer. Respiraba con tranquilidad pero no dejaba de sostener el tenedor sobre unos huevos con tocino.

Miró a su alrededor y encontró pegada a una pared una carreola negro con roja.

Regresó la mirada a la pequeña que no dejaba de morder la rana, ahora se estaba entreteniendo con la etiqueta del muñeco y balbuceba.

Sintió demasiada ternura así que le dio una sonrisa y un saludo que la pequeña miró con interés antes de regresar a la etiqueta.

Sakura suspiró y decidió despertar al pobre chico, era inseguro que se durmiera con una bebé, aunque por las ojeras debajo de sus ojos no lo podía culpar.

¿Sería su hermanita?

Su cabello color chocolate caía de lado, su nariz recta se fruncía cada tanto y tanto y su boca permanecía ligeramente abierta.

Con mucho cuidado le tocó el hombro pero el chico solo frunció el ceño. Sakura sintió algo de lástima pero de verdad que el pobre no se perdonaría que algo le pasara a la bebé por tomar una siesta.

—Hola, oye —insistió moviéndolo de nuevo.

Entonces otro par de ojos ambarinos la miraron con sumo cansancio, el joven parpadeó varias veces antes de incorporarse con brusquedad dejando caer el tenedor y volteando para dónde estaba la bebé.

—Sayuri —exclamó aliviado con la voz un poco ronca.

La pequeña retomó la tarea de chupar el lado de plástico de la rana mientras el chico pasaba una mano por su cabello y soltaba un suspiro.

—Diablos —masculló.

—Lo lamento, es solo que me pareció...

Notó que el chico se tensó ante su voz y lentamente se giró. Definitivamente estaba cansado, incluso tenía los ojos algo rojos.

—No, gracias —dijo apenado frotando un ojo—. No me di cuenta cuando... —Suspiró con pesadez.

Ella lo vio sintiendo el corazón pesado, por alguna razón el cansancio del joven le pareció triste. Con cuidado —y sin invitación— se sentó frente a él recibiendo una mirada extrañada.

—Me llamó Sakura, lamento la intromisión —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

El chico frunció el ceño y la vio con desconfianza por un momento.

—Syaoran, gracias por despertarme —musitó volteando a ver a Sayuri.

Una mesera se acercó mascando chicle.

—¿Ordenarás algo más? —le preguntó a Syaoran quién solo sacudió la cabeza antes de levantar apenado el tenedor del suelo—. Bueno sí, otro tenedor, por favor.

La mujer chistó antes de tomar el metálico cubierto y alejarse.

—Qué genio —mumuró Sakura con sarcasmo.

Syaoran sacó una mochila negra de debajo de la mesa y la abrió antes de aparecer una mamila rosada llena de leche.

—Los días ocupados se pone de malas, no es que ese sea su humor siempre —explicó tomando el peluche de manos de su hija para intercambiarlo por la mamila.

La pequeña lo vio con adoración y Sakura casi quiso suspirar de ternura, eran una imagen hermosa... Dramáticamente hermosa.

—Oh, entonces mejor vengo en días flojos, ¿le escupirá a mi comida si pido algo? —bromeó.

Syaoran la vio de soslayo y se encogió de hombros. No era alguien muy sociable, siempre evitaba que la gente se acercara a su hija por obvias razones.

Sakura se sintió algo decepcionada ante su falta de conversación pero no lo culpó, era una extraña. Le dio una sonrisa antes de levantarse.

—Perdón, no quise incomodarte.

Syaoran la vio alejarse y acercarse a la barra para pedirle una hamburguesa a Masaki, el que atendía ahí. Observó su entorno y se dio cuenta que no había lugar para sentarse y eso lo hizo sentir un poco culpable.

—Oye —exclamó viendo a la chica quién lo miró confundida—. Ya casi acabo, si quieres puedes sentarte aquí.

Sakura le dio una enorme sonrisa antes de asentir y pedirle al hombre que le llevará su pedido a la mesa.

Volvió a tomar asiento frente al chico.

—Gracias, jamás había venido por aquí y como desperté tarde no desayuné así que estoy famélica.

Syaoran la vio con sorpresa por toda la información que soltó en tan solo treinta segundos.

Sakura llevó la mirada a su hija.

—¿Cómo se llama?

Syaoran cerró su mochila y la regresó al suelo.

—Sayuri —contestó.

—Es hermosa tu hermana —dijo ella admirando a la pequeña mientras bebía de su botella.

Syaoran se movió incómodo y se aclaró la garganta.

—Es mi hija —corrigió esperando recibir esa molesta mirada de incredulidad y lástima que todos le daban.

Pero la chica de ojos verdes le dio una sonrisa sumamente sincera que lo descolocó.

—Bueno, Syaoran, tienes una hija hermosa, felicidades.

Y el chico solo pudo parpadear atónito ante la declaración.

* * *

¿Qué tal?

Vamos iniciando de cero y si soy honesta, el amor que se da a primera vista me causa conflicto :s así que trataré de construir algo creíble y adorable.

La verdad, amo a este Syaoran jeje.

¿Comentarios? Me encantaría que me los hagan saber :D


	3. Chapter 3

¡Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews! Me animan a escribir más rápido, no sé qué tan largo será este fic pues quiero abarcar varias etapas de Sayuri.

Sobre los otros personajes ;) poco a poco jeje se van a llevar grandes sorpresas.

Bueno, espero les guste este capítulo :D

* * *

 **Ella, tu y yo.**

* * *

Para Sakura fue fascinante ver a la pequeña ir cerrando los ojos hasta quedarse completamente dormida. Sin embargo, fue algo desesperante que su acompañante se limitara a comer ya que jamás había tratado con alguien como él.

Si preguntaba algo, contestaba con movimientos de cabeza, hombros o monosílabos. Aunque eso de alguna manera despertó su curiosidad, era un chico completamente hermético que parecía estarse protegiendo de dar información de más.

 _«Raro»_ pensó mientras lo veía abrir esa mochila negra —que descubrió que era donde cargaba, pañales, leche, toallas y ropa extra— para buscar algo en la bolsa de enfrente.

Syaoran, por su lado, parpadeó varias veces contando a escondidas el dinero que tenía, si no acababa el proyecto no le pagarían y se vería en aprietos.

En casa solo tenía lo básico para hacer papillas y uno que otro sándwich. Y ni hablar de los pañales, le quedaban dos en su mochila y cuatro en casa.

Tendría que pasar la madrugada, de nuevo, en vela terminando el logo de esa empresa de transportes.

—Aquí tienes, lobo —dijo la mesera dejando su cuenta frente a él y haciendo lo mismo con la chica que bebía los restos de su malteada de chocolate.

Lo que daría por una malteada.

La lluvia no había cedido ni un poco y su departamento quedaba a cinco cuadras del restaurante; no podía aplazar más su estadía pues el dueño ya lo estaba viendo de mala manera ya que había varios comensales esperando por un lugar.

Con un profundo suspiro y mucha pesadez puso dinero sobre la mesa y sacó un plástico color azul de e su mochila, odiaba no poder pagar ni siquiera un pequeño auto para transportar a su hija.

Sakura lo observó en silencio y arqueó una ceja en ademán de sorpresa cuando el chico se levantó y tomó la silla de la bebé.

—Vamos, Sayuri, tiempo de ir a casa —masculló alzando el asiento para llevarlo hasta la carreola e incorporarlo en la parte superior.

La chica miró hacia la ventana, la lluvia estaba tan fuerte que incluso el cristal estaba lleno de líneas de agua.

¿Estaba bromeando? ¿Sacaría a su hija en tan mal estado?

Giró la cabeza y lo vio expandir el plástico azul sobre la carreola con las mejillas algo sonrojadas y el ceño fruncido, el chico ni siquiera cargaba con una chamarra.

Cuando se acercó para tomar su mochila, decidió intervenir.

—No piensas salir con este clima, ¿verdad?

Syaoran la vio de soslayo mientras se acomodaba los tirantes.

—Es tarde, la lluvia no va a ceder y Sayuri necesita descansar en su cuna —se excusó—. Además no vivimos tan lejos —masculló.

Sakura parpadeó varias veces y solo lo observó, no podía hablar en serio. Luego llevó su mirada a un señor robusto de bigote que los veía con cierto desagrado mientras hablaba con unas personas en la puerta.

El chico no se despidió ni nada, solo tomó la carreola en la que iba su niña y se dirigió a la salida, no sin antes despedirse de la mesera y el hombre que atendía la barra.

Pensó en esos ojos ambarinos llenos de inocencia y sintió un profundo pesar, aun con el plástico, el frío y la lluvia...

Sacó dinero y dejó una cuantiosa propina antes de levantarse a gran velocidad y dirigirse a la puerta.

—Hey, espera —exclamó.

Todos la miraron extrañados pero muchos regresaron a sus asuntos. Sin embargo, Syaoran la vio confundido.

—Traigo mi auto, dices vivir cerca, puedo llevarlos —le dijo mientras se ponía la sudadera vieja de Touya.

El castaño no dijo nada, miró de nuevo hacia el exterior y negó.

—No hay problema, estamos bien —musitó antes de abrir la puerta y estremecerse por la fría brisa.

—No, de verdad, no expongas así a tu nena, es solo un aventón —insistió ella cerrando la puerta para que no le entrara más frío a la bebé.

Notó un destello de culpabilidad en los ojos de Syaoran antes de dejar caer sus hombros y suspirar con pesadez.

—Vivo a cinco calles hacia el sur, no creo que estemos en tu rumbo —alegó.

Sakura movió la mano en ademán de desinterés antes de ponerse el gorro de su prenda.

—Sí lo están, me facilitas llegar a casa —mintió y abrió muy poco la puerta, se giró y lo vio con cierta dureza—. No te muevas de aquí, aparcaré el auto y te ayudo a subir a Sayuri.

Syaoran abrió y cerró la boca sin saber qué decir, esos orbes verdes tenían un extraño brillo lleno de determinación. La chica entrecerró los ojos antes de salir.

—¿Quién es esa? —le preguntó en un susurro Osamu, el dueño del restaurante.

Syaoran se encogió de hombros y la vio correr del otro lado de la avenida antes de subirse a un auto color gris.

—No sé —finalmente masculló mientras la castaña le daba la vuelta a su auto y casi lo subió a la banqueta dejando de su lado la puerta del copiloto—. Pero no tiene idea del favor que me está haciendo —concluyó.

* * *

Cinco calles se hicieron casi dos kilómetros, Sakura no podía creer que el chico pretendiera caminar así bajo la lluvia sin una chamarra.

Pero Syaoran iba ocupado revisando que no se hubieran mojado las cobijas. Era realmente adorable la manera tan delicada con la que se movía cuando de Sayuri se trataba.

—¿Dijiste en el trescientos cuarenta y cinco?

Syaoran la miró a través del retrovisor y luego volteó a donde se encontraba su hogar. No era un lugar maltratado ni mucho menos pero desde afuera se podía vislumbrar lo diminuto de los departamentos.

Afuera tenían un estacionamiento, habías seis puertas; tres arriba y tres abajo con una escalera a la intemperie. Él habitaba en el último departamento de la segunda planta por lo que tenía que caminar por un pasillo externo y maniobrar con la carreola.

—Mi lugar de estacionamiento es el que está pegado a la escalera, bajaré a Sayuri y...

Syaoran frunció el ceño, odiaba dejar a su hija sola, siempre lo llenaba una sensación de temor ante la idea de llegar y no encontrarla en su cuna... Como hacía tiempo vivió.

—Yo bajo la carreola, así no das doble vuelta —intervino Sakura poniéndose de nuevo el gorro que no protegía mucho su cabeza.

Syaoran frunció el ceño pero finalmente asintió, la lluvia había bajado considerablemente pero aun así su hija se mojaría si no la protegía, puso el plástico sobre ella y se aseguró que la parte de abajo quedara floja para que entrara oxígeno.

Sostuvo con fuerza la silla antes de abrir la puerta del auto y salir primero para luego casi correr escaleras arriba.

Sakura se apresuró a la cajuela y sacó la carreola, subió con tranquilidad por las escaleras maniobrando mientras pensaba en cómo le haría el pobre chico para subir y bajar con la bebé.

La escaleras y el pasillo eran algo estrechos así que no se imaginaba cómo le hacía el castaño. Encontró la última puerta de la segunda planta abierta y entró.

Recargó la carreola doblada sobre la pared a su derecha y observó el lugar.

Había un sillón pegado al muro derecho y un pequeño corral al centro. Tambien encontró una mesa para cuatro y dos sillas que estaban casi pegadas a la barra que separaba la cocina, también había una silla alta de bebé para comer.

La cocina no era grande, de hecho, suponía que dos personas moviéndose al mismo tiempo ahí sería un caos.

Sin embargo, aquello que chocaba con la sencillez del departamento, era la iMac frente a ella sobre un escritorio pegado a la ventana.

Frunció el ceño recordando el exorbitante precio del aparato. Tomoyo tenía una igual.

El chico salió de una puerta con dos toallas, con una se secaba la cabeza y la otra se la ofreció.

—Estoy seguro que el agua traspasó la tela —masculló evitando verla.

Sakura se bajó el gorro sintiendo algo húmedo su cabello, aceptó la toalla que el chico le dio y se la pasó tratando de no pensar en la computadora.

—Gracias, por traernos y todo —susurró Syaoran levantando algunos juguetes del suelo y echándolos al corral.

—No es problema, ¿Sayuri no se despertó?

Syaoran negó varias veces y comenzó a sacar las cosas de su mochila negra, esperaba que el agua no hubiera tocado los pañales.

—Tiene el sueño pesado en la tarde, en la noche es cuando parece tener oído sensible —contestó.

Levantó la mirada y encontró a Sakura observando la computadora de Eriol.

—Bien, me alegra haber ayudado. —Finalmente anunció antes de regresarle la toalla con más seriedad de la que quiso.

Se dirigió a la puerta y observó a Syaoran quién fruncía el ceño de manera pensativa.

—Sayuri es hermosa, cuídala mucho —le dijo antes de salir por la puerta tratando de no azotarla al cerrar.

Syaoran se quedó confundido ante el cambio de actitud pero decidió que no era asunto suyo. Lo que sí era su asunto, era la papilla que debía hacerle a su hija para cuándo despertara.

Suspiró caminando a la cocina para abrir su refrigerador y encontró que definitivamente tenía que acabar ese proyecto, ya casi no le quedaban víveres.

* * *

Sakura se sentía molesta consigo misma. Bufaba cada cierto tiempo y pasaba una mano por su cabello antes de volver a bufar. Le molestaba estar así.

No podía dejar de pensar en Sayuri o en si acaso el castaño aparentemente interesado en su hija era un chico con prioridades equivocadas.

Odiaba juzgar a la gente a primera vista, pero seguía sin entender.

—Parece que vas a asesinar a alguien —murmuró una voz masculina sentándose a su lado.

Sakura movió sus hombros hacia atrás tratando de desestresarse y sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Y Tomoyo? —preguntó y de soslayo lo vio encogerse de hombros.

—Torturando a alguna chica mal vestida o algo —contestó él antes de empujarla un poco con su cuerpo.

—Son la pareja más rara que he visto —musitó Sakura cerrando el libro en su regazo y levantando la mirada para ver al chico a su lado.

—D hecho no somos pareja, somos como un dúo dinámico o algo así, el que nos shipees no significa que la haré mi novia —alegó el chico dándole un guiño.

—No los shippeo —exclamó ella indignada—. Pero eso de amigos con derecho siempre termina en relación.

Ojos grises la vieron con diversión.

—Tomoyo tiene un ex que podría diferir —le recordó.

Sakura hizo girar los ojos antes de golpearlo con su libro.

—Tenías que recordarlo, Lien —comentó avergonzada.

El chico rio y se protegió de los múltiples golpes que la castaña le profirió.

—Ya, para, ¿a quién quieres asesinar? —dijo arrebatándole el libro de economía.

Sakura se levantó y sacó su lengua, su amigo era un metiche de lo peor y la conocía tan bien como Tomoyo, a pesar de que no llevaban más de dos años de amistad.

—A nadie —contestó recuperando su libro y caminando hacia su clase de finanzas.

—Tienes los ojos más expresivos que he conocido y se te ven las ganas de matar a alguien —insistió el chico.

Sakura se detuvo y lo miró con enojo.

—No es matar, más bien no entiendo cómo puedes preferir tener una computadora carísima en vez de usar ese dinero para... No sé, algo más útil que en verdad necesites.

Lien arqueó una ceja confundido.

—¿Tomoyo necesita niñera?

La castaña hizo girar los ojos irritada.

—No solo Tomoyo se compra cosas caras, ¿sabes? Te sorprendería dónde puedes ver esas costosas máquinas.

El chico se encogió de hombros y la abrazó.

—Te preocupas de más, cereza, deja a la gente vivir y hacer.

La castaña lo alejó a empujones.

—Ni siquiera sabes de quién hablo para decir que me preocupo, tal vez si supieras, me entenderías.

Lien se encogió de hombros y la soltó para levantar la mano y moverla de un lado a otro, Sakura giró y encontró a Tomoyo caminando a ellos.

—¡Hasta que te veo sin esa odiosa sudadera! —exclamó con alegría antes de darle un guiño a Lien.

Sakura hizo girar los ojos.

—Tengo clase, me voy.

Comenzó a alejarse de sus amigos tratando de dejar de pensar en cosas que no eran de su incumbencia. Aun debía averiguar sobre el dueño del terreno que quería utilizar.

—Vamos a comer saliendo —gritó Tomoyo.

La chica levantó un dedo y lo movió de un lado a otro sin dejar de avanzar.

—¡No seré mal tercio! —exclamó antes de escuchar reír a sus amigos.

Además, pensaba ir al registro para empezar a modificar su proyecto.

* * *

Sakura subió su material al asiento de atrás de su auto y abrió los ojos con sorpresa al encontrar un peluche en el suelo.

Lo tomó y recordó unas pequeñas manitas jugando con la etiqueta como si fuera el juguete más entretenido del planeta.

Sintió el corazón pesado al pensar en qué tal vez Sayuri extrañaría a su amiguito y quién sabe si su padre le compraría otro de reemplazo.

—¿Te vemos allá? —preguntó Tomoyo a su espalda; después de varios mensajes que no la dejaron poner atención en clase, aceptó acompañar a sus amigos a comer.

Sakura se giró y su amiga vio confundida la rana de peluche.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó tomando el muñeco de manos de la castaña.

Ella suspiró.

—Ayer conocí a un chico peculiar y esto es de su hija —explicó recuperando la rana antes de cerrar la puerta de su auto.

Tomoyo ladeó la cabeza mientras veía a su amiga abrir la puerta del conductor.

—¿Y lo tienes porqué...?

Sakura suspiró y la vio de manera indescriptible.

—Te cuento al rato, voy a dejar esto, los veo allá —dijo haciendo cálculos en su cabeza—. En una hora más o menos.

Tomoyo puso las manos en su cintura.

—¿Y qué hacemos mientras?

Sakura le dio una enorme sonrisa.

—Eso que hacen cada que no estoy y que creen que no sé —contestó con ironía disfrutando del sonrojo en su mejor amiga.

—¡Sakura!

La mencionada rio y arrancó su auto para viajar del otro lado de la ciudad sintiéndose en una misión de gran importancia.

* * *

Sakura frunció el ceño mientras escuchaba ruegos y gritos.

—Ya, Sayuri, no lo encuentro, por favor, debo... No, no hagas eso, nena, mira, toma este, es bonito...

Sakura se sintió un poco mal ante la desesperación que se asomaba en la voz del chico, así que tocó con fuerza la puerta frente a ella.

—Sayuri, espera aquí, no, por favor no me veas así... Espera...

Después de unos segundos la puerta se abrió de golpe y orbes ambarinos con unas enormes ojeras la vieron con sorpresa.

—¿Qué...?

Sakura levantó la rana para ponerla frente a sus ojos y literal vio como el alivio inundó al chico.

—Dios, gracias —exclamó con voz cansada antes de tomarlo para darse la vuelta y caminar hasta una Sayuri que se sostenía del borde del corral con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas—. Aquí está, nena —dijo poniéndose en cuclillas frente a su hija quien se hizo hacia arriba y abajo antes de cortar de manera mágica el llanto.

Sakura hizo la cabeza de lado, parecía que la niña lo tenía en sus manos.

Sayuri tomó el peluche y se sentó en el corral comenzando a jugar con la etiqueta mientras el castaño dejó caer la cabeza hacia el frente antes de suspirar y levantarse, la miró y abrió la boca pero el celular en el sillón sonó.

La vio unos momentos con pena antes de que ella se encogiera de hombros y entrara al departamento cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

—Sí, Eriol —contestó un poco preocupado—. Ya sé que era para hoy en la mañana, tuve una crisis con Sayuri —continuó pasando una mano por su cabello.

Sakura se puso en cuclillas junto a la bebé mientras Syaoran la observaba con el ceño fruncido.

—No, estoy tratando... Lo entiendo... —Suspiró y cerró los ojos, Sakura lo vio preocupada pero cuando el chico levantó los párpados ella fingió ver a su hija—. No, no creo acabar... Si quieres... Puedes mandar al mensajero mañana por ella, la guardaré... Sé que no es tu decisión y agradezco la ayuda, todos los archivos están en tu computadora así que mañana los tendrás... Bien, adiós.

Sakura notó de reojo que el chico estaba decaído, que su ceño estaba fruncido y parecía atormentado por algo.

Luego la vio y abrió los ojos con sorpresa recordando que ahí estaba.

—Oh, gracias, Sayuri no ha estado tranquila, desde ayer —le contó frotando su rostro—. Gracias por traerlo —concluyó antes de caminar hasta la iMac y asomarse a la parte de atrás para desconectarla.

Sakura lo vio confundida y se incorporó.

—¿Se descompuso? —preguntó curiosa.

Syaoran no la miró, solo sacudió la cabeza.

—El dueño la necesita, probablemente venga en la noche por ella —contestó decaído.

Sakura se sintió culpable por pensar tan mal del chico, ya lo decía, jamás se debe de juzgar a primera vista.

—¿Arreglas computadoras? —preguntó tratando de hacerse una mejor idea de quién era Syaoran para no repetir su error.

Ojos ambarinos la vieron con escrutinio mientras enredaba un cable en su mano derecha.

—No, soy diseñador... O al menos trabajaba como diseñador freelance —masculló con los hombros caídos.

—¿Trabajabas? —cuestionó ella.

Syaoran se encogió de hombros.

—Debía terminar un proyecto pero no pude y ahora necesito hacerle de comer a Sayuri y dormirla así que... —Suspiró y le dio la espalda—. En fin, gracias por traer a Wipi.

Sakura lo vio tratando de no sonreír ante el nombre del peluche pero se sintió mal porque al parecer había perdido su fuente de dinero. Tal vez si hubiera traído el muñeco temprano no estaría pasando.

—¿Te faltaba mucho?

Syaoran la vio con el ceño fruncido antes de agacharse para desconectar otra cosa.

—No importa, no acabaré —contestó.

Sakura caminó decidida a él y se inclinó a su lado, puso su mano sobre el brazo del chico para que no siguiera con lo que hacía. Syaoran la vio con sorpresa.

—Termina, yo atiendo a Sayuri —dijo con seguridad.

Syaoran abrió y cerró la boca varias veces antes de sacudir la cabeza.

—No, ella no te conoce y seguro no sabes...

Sakura se levantó ignorando sus argumentos y fue hasta la cocina.

—Prácticamente pagué mi carrera con lo que gané como niñera —exclamó abriendo el refrigerador mientras Syaoran seguía en la misma posición viendo con incredulidad.

Sakura se asomó por encima de la barra y le dio una enorme sonrisa.

—Termina, yo me hago cargo, tómalo como mi disculpa por la terrible noche que sé que pasaste por no darme cuenta de que Wipi seguía en el auto —concluyó antes de regresar al refrigerador para sacar unas verduras y pollo antes de moverse en la cocina como si llevara viviendo toda la vida con ellos.

Syaoran se levantó lentamente y la miró con asombro, luego observó a su hija quien mordía su rana, la pequeña pareció sonreírle con los ojos.

El castaño no tenía idea de quién era Sakura, pero empezaba a creer que había llegado para salvarle la vida.

* * *

Y Syaoran es diseñador, ¿lo esperaban? Hay más historias ahí jeje ;)

Tenía que traer a Lien, pero en esta historia sí voy a mantener los secundarios como eso, quiero una historia que gire alrededor de SS y como se da una relación desde cero.

¿Comentarios? ¿Dudas?

En el próximo capítulo vamos a ver más de la rutina y vida de Syaoran con Sayuri.


	4. Chapter 4

¡Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios!

Me emocionó mucho leer que les está gustando la historia, trataré de mantener el ritmo y no dejar de actualizar semanalmente.

Sayuri es un amor, va a enamorar a más de uno, sé que tienen dudas con la madre y la paternidad de Syaoran pero poco a poco voy a ir revelando todo.

Les prometí que en este capítulo veríamos parte de la rutina de Syaoran y Sayuri, así que espero les guste.

* * *

 **Ella, tú y yo.**

* * *

Syaoran estiró los brazos y arqueó la espalda para tratar de deshacer los nudos que se le habían acumulado gracias a la posición.

Suspiró con fuerza antes de regresar la atención a la pantalla que mostraba el porcentaje de su archivo que se subía con suma lentitud a la nube de la empresa. Un acuerdo al trabajar con Eriol había sido ese, tener internet para poder subir sus trabajos a la nube y evitar pisar el edificio donde trabajaba su amigo.

Estaba agotado pero afortunadamente había acabado.

Tomó su celular y le envío un mensaje al inglés para hacerle saber que el trabajo estaba hecho, tal vez aun podría mantener su puesto y no perdería la fuente de ingreso. Aunque, por la hora, difícilmente recibiría el pago, algo que le preocupaba pues ya no tenía suficientes pañales.

Levantó el rostro con sorpresa ante ese pensamiento, hace mucho tiempo que no escuchaba a Sayuri.

Se giró en su silla y se levantó a gran velocidad ignorando lo limpio de la cocina y sala. Casi corrió hasta la recámara sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza. La puerta estaba cerrada.

 _«Idiota, si algo le pasa será únicamente...»_

Nunca término aquel pensamiento, pues al abrir la puerta vio una sombra sentada con la espalda apoyada sobre su cabecera, la ligera luz le iluminaba el rostro.

La chica levantó la mirada antes de poner un dedo sobre sus labios en señal de que no hiciera ruido. Sayuri estaba sobre su cojín anti reflujo descansando plácidamente. Soltó un suspiro imperceptible y se obligó a tranquilizarse.

La chica apagó la pantalla de su celular y con mucho cuidado se levantó de la cama y puso cojines alrededor de la bebé para que no cayera de la cama al despertar. Luego de manera sigilosa alcanzó al joven padre y salió de la recámara.

Syaoran miró a su niña antes de cerrar con cuidado la puerta. Llevó la mirada a su sala donde encontró a Sakura poniéndose su chamarra.

—Se durmió hace cuarenta minutos, ¿pudiste acabar tu trabajo?

El chico se acercó a la computadora, llevaba setenta por ciento el archivo.

—Sí, lamento la hora, no me di cuenta del tiempo que pasó —contestó él antes de acercarse a la máquina para minimizar la pantalla.

Sakura sacó su cabello de la chamarra y se encogió de hombros.

—No te preocupes, me suele pasar, lo importante es que acabaste y Sayuri está descansando para que hagas lo mismo, te ves terrible.

El chico arqueó una ceja ante el comentario lleno de confianza.

—Lo haré, gracias por limpiar y... —No siguió al notar que la chica veía la pantalla del computador con sorpresa.

—¿Sabes usar el AutoCAD?

Syaoran siguió su mirada y apagó la pantalla antes de aclararse la garganta, había sentido una opresión en el pecho.

—La máquina no es mía, es de un amigo —le recordó.

Sakura envidió al dichoso amigo, ella también tenía el programa pero en su laptop a cada rato se trababa.

—En fin, gracias, creo que hasta la cocina limpiaste —concluyó Syaoran.

—Sayuri se entretuvo con Wipi así que aproveché —le contó ella con cierto desdén—. Deberías intentar el BWL, te ayudaría mucho que ella coma sola.

Syaoran la vio confundido, jamás había escuchado ese término. Al notar esto, ella lo vio con sorpresa.

—Baby-led weaning, es un método para que se brinquen las papillas y coman por sí mismos.

Syaoran frunció el ceño imaginándose a Sayuri tratando de comer un pedazo de carne sin poder hacerlo y levantó el rostro con escepticismo cuando la chica rio.

—Se dan pequeñas cosas: arroz, trozos de zanahoria cocida, alimentos que ella pueda ingerir con facilidad.

El chico asintió sin estar convencido, le daba pánico que su hija se ahogara.

Sakura caminó hasta la puerta y puso una mano en la perilla más no la abrió, en vez de aquello, se giró y miró a Syaoran quién la vio con confusión.

—Mira, sé que no me conoces, que soy una completa extraña, pero creo que podríamos ayudarnos mutuamente.

El chico cruzó los brazos tomando una postura defensiva.

—¿Cómo?

Sakura señaló la Mac.

—Me harías un enorme favor dejándome usar el AutoCAD por unas horas.

Ojos ambarinos la vieron con desconfianza mientras miraban de soslayo el costoso aparato.

—¿Por qué?

—Estudio arquitectura y aunque tengo el programa, en mi computadora se traba mucho y tardo tres veces más en hacer un plano. —Ladeó la cabeza—. Y tengo pocas semanas para entregar un proyecto grande —concluyó.

Syaoran bajó la mirada a media oración, parecía serio y algo... ¿decaído?

—No entiendo mucho el trato —masculló finalmente.

Sakura caminó hasta la mitad de su sala y él la siguió con la mirada.

—Puedo cuidar a Sayuri, te dije que tengo años de experiencia como niñera, tú puedes trabajar ese tiempo...

—Y el pago sería usar la Mac —terminó Syaoran.

La chica asintió varias veces.

—Puedo venir después de la escuela, podríamos oeganizar un calendario con horarios y fechas. —Sakura hablaba a gran velocidad y él apenas le podía seguir el paso, de hecho, se la pasó parpadeando mientras ella le explicaba los días que llegaría más temprano o tarde y como le harían en fines de semana.

Tenía sentimientos encontrados, la emoción de poder avanzar más rápido en proyectos y su carrera pero el miedo de que aquello fuera una trampa donde perdería a Sayuri.

—¿Cómo ves?

El chico parpadeó varias veces y miró a su alrededor incómodo.

—No sé... Sayuri es... No me gusta dejarla con extraños.

Sakura asintió de manera comprensiva.

—Eso es lo mejor de todo, ambos estaremos aquí y podrás supervisar lo que haga con ella.

Syaoran se movió incómodo.

—No sé...

Sakura caminó hasta la puerta sin perder el ánimo.

—Piénsalo, podríamos ayudarnos mutuamente —dijo antes de abrir la puerta para salir pero dio un paso atrás de la sorpresa y soltó algo que sonó cómo—: Hoe.

Syaoran la vio extrañado pero luego miró a la persona en la puerta.

Ojos azules detrás de unos lentes la veían con una ceja arqueada.

—Eriol —exclamó Syaoran parándose detrás de Sakura.

El mencionado frunció el ceño y molestia se posó sobre su gesto.

—¿Ocupado? —Practicamente espetó.

Sakura lo vio con extrañeza y escuchó al chico detrás de ella suspirar levemente.

—No, ya se iba —musitó.

Sakura asintió varias veces bajando la mirada, honestamente el tipo frente a ella intimidaba con su altura, postura y mirada. Parecía realmente molesto.

Notó la bolsa de pañales que cargaba en la mano izquierda y otra bolsa blanca en la derecha.

 _«Huh, será su pareja o pretendiente»_ pensó incómoda.

El chico se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar, ella lo miró de soslayo antes de salir.

—Nos vemos, Syaoran.

No recibió respuesta, pero sí brincó cuando escuchó la puerta ser cerrada con un azote.

 _«Bendito genio»_ pensó sintiendo algo de lástima por el chico de ojos ambarinos que en definitiva era más joven que el hombre que acababa de llegar a su casa.

* * *

Syaoran sacó la fórmula de Sayuri de la bolsa que Eriol le había entregado y la puso sobre la mesa sintiendo la pesada mirada de su amigo.

—No sé qué te imaginas pero te aseguro...

—Onviamente, no tienes idea de lo que me imagino —espetó el inglés cruzando los brazos—. La última vez que metiste a una chica a tu casa...

Syaoran apoyó ambas manos sobre la mesa y suspiró.

—Ya lo sé, no dejas pasar un día sin que lo olvide —murmuró.

Vio de reojo que Eriol se sentó en la sala y tomó a Wipi.

—Renunciaste a mucho por Sayuri, Syaoran, no repitas errores.

El chico pasó una mano por su cabello castaño en ademán de frustración.

—Es la niñera de Sayuri.

Eriol se inclinó hacia adelante apoyando los codos en sus rodillas.

—Niñera —repitió con ironía.

Syaoran se encogió de hombros.

—Es un intercambio de favores, ella usa el AutoCAD y a cambio cuida a Sayuri aquí... Gracias a ella acabé el logo —explicó.

Podía sentir la mirada escéptica de su amigo sabiendo perfectamente bien lo que pensaba. Pero la verdad era que Sakura le había ayudado bastante y sentía que se lo debía.

—Hablando de —dijo Eriol levantándose y sacando un sobre amarillo del interior de su saco para ponerlo en la mesa donde Syaoran seguía apoyado—. Supuse que necesitarías el efectivo, el cliente quedó satisfecho.

Syaoran asintió en agradecimiento.

—¿Podrías... Revisar su historial? —cuestionó dubitativo.

Eriol suspiró y miró hacia arriba.

—Vas a aceptar que una extraña cuide a tu hija.

Syaoran empuñó las manos sobre la mesa.

—Estará aquí, no pienso arriesgarme, pero me harías un enorme favor si averiguas si tiene lazos... Ya sabes.

Su amigo negó varias veces.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Sakura... No sé su apellido ni otra cosa... Le preguntaré cuando la vuelva a ver.

Eriol movió la cabeza de nuevo de forma negativa.

—No juegues con fuego, Xiao Lang, ya te quemaste una vez —le murmuró en su lengua natal para recordarle todo aquello a lo que había renunciado por hacerse cargo de su hija.

Syaoran le dio la espalda y tras tomar la lata de fórmula, se dirigió a su cocina ignorando el estremecimiento que lo recorrió.

—Lo sé —respondió en la misma lengua.

* * *

Leyó pregunta tras pregunta y varias instrucciones que transcribió en el cuaderno que tenía a un lado.

Sayuri seguía dormida así que optó por ponerse al corriente con las tareas que tenía pendientes. Era una ventaja que estuviera estudiando en línea, sin embargo, no había podido hacer mucho en los últimos días.

Eriol le dijo que le mandaría su nuevo proyecto en la mañana, le pidió que durmiera porque ya parecía cadáver.

Y aunque sabía que era cierto, prefirió avanzar en sus tareas, necesitaba ese título para poder dejar de ser un freelance y ganar más.

Lo suficiente para mudarse o de mínimo comprarse un auto. Levantó la mirada y escuchó con atención su entorno. Unos perros ladraban, los vecinos de arriba estaban en su segundo round de sexo alocado, pero nada que Sayuri despertaba.

La había revisado por lo menos cinco veces; que respirara bien y que su mano rodeará uno de sus dedos al sentirlo. Por momentos pensaba que Sakura quizá la había drogado.

Sí, era extremista, pero no podía dejar de sentir que el mundo estaba confabulado en su contra.

Si no fuera porque Meiling lo mantenía al tanto de los movimientos de ambas familias, quizá viviría encerrado de por vida.

Dejó de anotar y pasó ambas manos por su rostro tratando de despejar el sentimiento de agobio. A veces sentía que se sofocaba.

Pero no cambiaría nada, Sayuri era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida.

Se levantó y caminó hasta Wipi, lo tomó en sus manos y se dirigió hasta su recámara. Abrió con cuidado y notó dos manitas que se movían.

Sonrió a pesar de todo y se acercó. Esos ojos, idénticos a los propios, le dieron una mirada cargada de amor.

—Mira a quién traje —susurró poniendo a la rana de felpa en las manos de su hija.

Sayuri balbuceó con emoción y tomó el peluche para empezar a chupar la parte de plástico que tenía como manos. Syaoran rio antes de tomarla en sus brazos para revisar su espalda y pañal.

El cielo ya se había oscurecido así que con su hija en brazos, fue y encendió la luz. Parpadeó varias veces con sorpresa al encontrar la ropa de su hija perfectamente doblada en los cubos de tela que tenía sobre su cómoda. Luego sintió algo de vergüenza.

Él era muy ordenado, pero con la ropa de su hija era un desastre, siempre tenía todo revuelto.

Al parecer Sakura se entretuvo doblando mamelucos y vestiditos.

Su hija comenzó a jugar con la etiqueta de la rana.

—¿Te agradó Sakura? —le preguntó en voz baja.

Sayuri rio e hizo una trompetilla que le causó risa, el chico la abrazó a su pecho antes de suspirar y mirar por la ventana.

—Ojalá no esté cometiendo un error, no sé que sería de mí sí te perdiera —musitó recordando esa noche que despertó en Hong Kong para encontrar su cuna vacía, apretó un poco más el abrazo y suspiró de manera temblorosa—. Estamos bien, Sayuri.

Era un mantra que se decía todos los días esperando que siempre se cumpliera.

No le importaba ya no ser un Li ni haber perdido esa carrera que anheló estudiar desde que aprendió a leer. Cuando vio por primera vez a su hija, supo que su destino era estar junto a ella al precio que fuera.

Y sí, había sido muy alto, incluso de país se cambió. Pero había sacrificios que valían la pena y Sayuri valía eso y más.

Su hija recargó la cabeza en su hombro y la escuchó bostezar, calidez se instaló en su pecho alejando todo sentimiento de miedo.

Sí, definitivamente su hija valía mucho más.

—Estamos bien —repitió.

* * *

Sayuri despertaba a la siete de la mañana así se durmiera a las ocho de la noche o de madrugada. Y no fallaba en desayunar una manzana rayada con cereal.

Era de las pocas cosas que le dejaba para que hiciera y deshiciera; siempre dejaba la silla y su ropa manchada, pero a esa hora de la mañana él aun no coordinaba muy bien.

Bostezó por quinta vez mientras mezclaba leche en su taza de café. Había adquirido la manía de usar una cucharada de fórmula con la agria bebida. Sabía bastante bien.

Sayuri jugó en su corral hasta la una de la mañana, situación que aprovechó para acabar tareas pendientes aunque en ese momento estaba pagando la factura.

Su celular vibró y lo levantó desganado.

 _"Te envié a tu mail los nuevos requerimientos"_

Suspiró y dejó la respuesta para después, estaba cansado y ansiaba dormir más de seis horas aunque fuera una vez.

Miró a su hija quien había metido las manos en su desayuno y ahora las chupaba con emoción. Recargó su mejilla en la palma de su mano y bebió su café.

Sayuri no tenía rastros de la mujer que la engendró, nada, incluso el cabello era una mezcla de ambos: Rubio cenizo con castaño oscuro que terminaron en castaño claro. Y agradecía al cielo que fuera así, en algún momento amó de manera fuerte a la mujer hasta que se dio cuenta que todas las advertencias de su familia eran verdaderas.

Sayuri aplaudió y balbuceó antes de batir los restos de su desayuno en la mesa. Syaoran sonrió y sacudió la cabeza antes de beber lo último de su café para levantarse de la mesa y dejar la taza en la barra que separaba la cocina.

—Vamos, nena, hora del baño —dijo antes de quitarle el babero y la blusita rosa que estaba llena de cereal y restos de manzana.

La llevó hasta el baño y empujó a un lado la cortina de la regadera, luego abrió la llave del agua y con una mano sostuvo a su hija y mientras que con la otra fue midiendo la temperatura hasta sentirla perfecta. Finalmente empujó con un pie la tina amarilla que yacía sobre el suelo y la colocó justo debajo del chorro de agua.

Tras asegurarse de que se estuviera llenando, regresó a la habitación donde tomó la ropa que usaría su hija ese día y la colocó sobre la cama junto a un par de calcetines, un pañal nuevo y su crema corporal. Tras terminar aquello se dirigió hasta su ropero de donde tomó la toalla morada de jirafa que le había regalado Eriol a su ahijada.

Regresó al baño y tras cerrar la llave, metió la mano al agua para asegurarse de que fuera la temperatura ideal. Una vez hecho aquello, paró a su hija sobre la taza y se hincó ante ella para sostenerla por debajo de su axila con una mano y con la otra le quitó el pañal.

Sayuri se movía de arriba a abajo con emoción y balbuceaba, Syaoran sonrío antes de levantarla y con cuidado meterla al agua.

La bebé gritó de emoción y él la sentó para arrodillarse junto a ella y con una pequeña taza de plástico le echó agua en la cabeza a lo que su hija contestó con trompetillas.

Se dispuso a lavarle el cabello mientras ella salpicaba todo, luego con su esponja de unicornio le quitó los restos de cereal y manzana del rostro y cuello y continuó enjabonando el cuerpo una vez que la puso de pie.

Sayuri amaba el agua, podía pasar horas ahí, pero Meiling alguna vez lo regañó porque, en sus palabras, era agua sucia y no debía permanecer mucho dentro de ella.

Con cuidado de no soltar a su hija, abrió de nuevo la regadera y puso una mano sobre la frente de la bebé para evitar que el shampoo le cayera en los ojos.

Su hija gritó de nuevo y comenzó a reír al sentir el agua sobre su cuerpo. Era un sonido que Syaoran adoraba escuchar pues la felicidad que su hija emanaba era contagiosa.

—¿Te gusta? —le preguntó sintiendo gotas en el cabello.

Sayuri aplaudió e hizo ese movimiento que eran como pequeños saltos. Syaoran le sonrió con ternura ignorando que, una vez más, había terminado empapado.

Tras quitarle el jabón de todos lados, cerró la llave y levantó a su hija —y se mojó aun más al pegarla a su pecho— y la cubrió con la toalla para caminar hasta su recámara donde la acostó y secó a gran velocidad.

Sayuri jamás se le había enfermado, era algo de lo que se enorgullecía, pero era fruto de cuidados exagerados como ese del baño. Siempre la secaba rápido, le ponía crema, pañal y ropa antes de usar una pequeña secadora para su cabello.

Algo que empezó a hacer desde los siete meses, cuando su hija dejó de gritar a causa del sonido.

Una vez que estuvo lista, la sentó en la cama, con almohadas rodeándola y le entregó un libro de peluche para que se distrajera en lo que él se secaba.

Tomar baños se había hecho una tarea titánica, a veces aprovechaba cuando su hija dormía, incluso, iban como cuatro veces que lo hacía en la madrugada.

Se sacó la playera mojada y se secó el cabello, luego sacó unos jeans y se cambió el pants de su pijama antes de tomar otra playera color rojo.

—Veeduras, pan, carne, pollo —masculló pensativo mientras se vestía haciendo una lista de todo aquello que necesitaba—. Toallitas, agua. —Suspiró haciendo cuentas mentalmente, una vez más se iba a quedar con el dinero justo.

Necesitaba conseguir el empleo de diseñador. No solo le mejorarían el sueldo, también tendría prestaciones como crédito para un auto, seguro médico y estadía en la guardería de la empresa.

Tenía casi seguro el lugar, pero necesitaba el título, Eriol ya se estaba jugando mucho al pagarle por encima de lo que cualquier otro freelance ganaba.

Una vez que se cambió, puso su mochila sobre la cama y acomodó tres pañales, una botella de agua, mamila, fórmula y una banana junto a una cuchara empacada.

Escuchó un ligero golpeteo en la puerta y frunció el ceño con extrañeza. No esperaba a nadie.

Miró a Sayuri por unos momentos sintiendo su estómago revolverse.

 _«Es absurdo, nadie sabe que vivimos aquí»_ pensó tratando de calmar sus miedos.

Tomó a su hija y tras acercarse a la puerta, se asomó con sigilo por el rabillo de esta; cabello castaño claro, la chica silbando. Frunció el ceño confundido y miró el reloj sobre la cocina, eran apenas las nueve de la mañana.

Suspiró y dejó a Sayuri en el corral antes de regresar a la puerta y abrir.

Ojos verdes lo miraron con fingida inocencia.

—¡Buenos días! Andaba por el rumbo y...

Syaoran arqueó una ceja de incredulidad y la chica bufó.

—Bien, no andaba por el rumbo, dejé mi cartera en tu recámara y ahí está mi credencial de la escuela.

Ojos ambarinos la vieron con seriedad.

—Espera —dijo antes de cerrarle la puerta.

Sakura hizo girar los ojos pero se apoyó en el muro a un lado y siguió silbando. Ya no llegaría a su primera clase, eso era definitivo, así que ahora tendría tres horas libres que bien podría usar para ir al registro de propiedades.

Tras bastantes minutos escuchó la puerta ser abierta y al girar la cabeza, sonrió ampliamente, Sayuri aplaudía emocionada en los brazos de su padre.

Syaoran cerró con llave su puerta y luego le entregó su cartera rosa.

—Se cayó al suelo y no la encontraba —murmuró antes de empezar a caminar.

Sakura la metió a la parte trasera de sus jeans y los siguió, el chico llevaba esa mochila negra en la espalda.

—¿A dónde van? —les preguntó bajando las escaleras.

Syaoran la miró de soslayo.

—Al súper —contestó cortante.

Sakura se detuvo e hizo la cabeza de lado, ¿cómo pensaba el chico llevar sus compras y a su hija si no cargaba con la carreola?

Algo que aparentemente Syaoran también notó pues se detuvo a medio camino y miró al cielo con desesperación.

—Rayos —musitó.

Sakura se recargó sobre el techo de su auto y lo observó girarse para regresar sobre sus pasos.

Syaoran buscó sus llaves en las bolsas de sus jeans, no era posible que fuera tan despistado.

—Ya, suban —exclamó Sakura golpeando tres veces el techo de su auto.

El castaño se detuvo y la miró extrañado pero ella solo se encogió de hombros.

—Tengo tres horas que matar, los llevo y traigo —dijo abriendo la puerta trasera y la del piloto.

Ojos ambarinos la vieron con escrutinio, ¿por qué los ayudaba tanto?

Sayuri rio y Sakura sonrió, entonces el chico entendió que no lo ayudaba a él. Era por su hija por quién se preocupaba.

—Gracias —susurró antes de abordar el vehículo.

La chica lo imitó y tras cerrar su puerta puso el auto en marcha.

—No hay de qué —respondió antes de integrarse al tráfico—. Por cierto, me llamo Sakura Kinomoto, te lo digo porque creo que después de todo, sí nos vamos a apoyar mutuamente.

Syaoran miró por la ventana, en realidad pensaba decirle que solo estaba bien, pero...

—Syaoran y Sayuri Li — contestó en voz baja.

Sakura los miró por el retrovisor y Syaoran llevó su mirada hasta ella, la chica sonrío de manera sincera y él regresó la mirada al exterior.

De verdad esperaba no estar cometiendo un error.

* * *

¡Y por fin aparece Eriol! En esta historia es más grande que Syaoran, todo tiene justificación, incluso su actitud huraña y de reclamo.

Syaoran y Sakura tienen 21 y 20 años respectivamente, Tomoyo tiene 20 y Lien 22. Me falta Meiling que tendrá la edad de Syaoran, pero de ella sabrán en algunos capítulos mas.

Espero se hayan aclarado algunas dudas, voy lenta con la relación para que sea real. El próximo capítulo los veremos entrar en un poco de confianza. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!

Me hace muy feliz leer que les está gustando aunque sea algo más rosa a lo que estoy acostumbrada a escribir.

Por ahí me preguntaron la edad de Eriol, eso lo dejaré en incógnita hasta después jeje tengo una razón para hacerlo ;)

Y estoy tratando de ir metiendo poco a poco a los secundarios, pero no les dare mucho foco, al final siempre le doy la mejor historia a Meiling y Lien y quiero evitarlo aquí.

Sin más, espero les guste este capítulo.

* * *

 **Ella, tú y yo.**

* * *

El super al que solía ir Syaoran estaba a dos cuadras de su hogar. No era una distancia muy larga pero él odiaba ir porque justo frente al lugar se encontraba una escuela preparatoria.

Y por más que variaba su horario de ida, siempre se encontraba a un grupo de chicas que lo seguían de manera acosadora.

Bajaron del auto y evitó voltear a toda costa, de hecho, agradeció en silencio que Sakura se hubiera estacionado debajo de un árbol que daba sombra, esperaba que aquello fuera suficiente para que no lo reconocieran.

Una vez que acomodo a Sayuri en su carrito, se encaminó al departamento de verduras mientras Sakura le hacía caras graciosas a su hija.

—¡Oh! Ya que estamos aquí, iré por un café frío —dijo de pronto la chica alejándose hacia el fondo del lugar, dónde se encontraban los refrigeradores.

Syaoran no dijo nada, repasó la lista de víveres en su cabeza y poco a poco comenzó a llenar el carrito con todo aquello que necesitaba.

Mientras ponía varias manzanas dentro de una bolsa, le llegó el sonido de esas risas que tanto odiaba. Endureció la mandíbula y suspiró cansado.

Sí, ahí estaban de nuevo.

Eran cuatro chicas y siempre se turnaban para abordarlo con cualquier tontería, una incluso le llegó a pedir su opinión sobre un traje de baño diminuto.

Tenían a lo mucho diecisiete años, pero vaya que eran aventadas y pesadas.

Trató de ignorar las risas y huyó como pudo al departamento de bebés, mientras más rápido acabara, menos probabilidad había de que aquel día lo abordaran.

Por su lado, Sakura iba tarareando una canción mientras escogía un café sabor moka del refrigerador. Se quedó pensando un momento en si se vería mal que le invitara uno a su compañero.

Se encogió de hombros y comenzó a tratar de adivinar cuál le gustaría más. Estaba tan concentrada en aquello que casi no se dio cuenta del grupo de niñas a su izquierda.

—¿Viste cómo se sonrojó? —rio una de ellas.

—Es tan lindo, me haría cargo de su niña sin dudar —comentó otra.

—Yo prefiero ser chica de una noche, no soporto a los críos de otros —espetó una tercera.

Sakura frunció el ceño casi sabiendo de quién hablaban, las vio por el reflejo del refrigerador con una mueca de molestia.

—Yo apoyo eso, ¿por qué crees que es soltero? Está guapo pero debe tener algo muy malo para que lo hayan dejado —masculló otra entre masticadas de chicle.

—Tal vez la madre murió —susurró la primer chica que había iniciado aquella conversación.

—Es joven, mucho, estoy segura que lo dejaron —susurró otra.

—Vamos, debe de estar en el departamento de bebés, me encanta incomodarlo —exclamó de nuevo entre risas la que mascaba chicle.

Sakura las vio alejarse e hizo un sonido con la garganta. Esas nuevas generaciones iban de mal en peor.

Y al parecer, no era la primera vez que molestaban a Syaoran.

Tomó ambos cafés y se dirigió al pasillo de pañales. Efectivamente las chicas estaban ahí con el pobre chico que se veía sumamente incómodo mientras las niñas —porque eso eran, niñas de mentalidad puberta— elogiaban a Sayuri y a él lo tomaban del bicep.

Bufó con enojo, les daría una lección a esas chamacas.

Con grandes zancadas se dirigió hasta el departamento de lencería y buscó algo bastante llamativo, de color rojo si era posible. Al encontrar un baby doll que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación sonrió de manera maquiavélica y rio divertida mientras regresaba al pasillo de bebés.

Tal vez haría pasar a Syaoran por una enorme vergüenza pero de mínimo aquellas chicas lo pensarían dos veces antes de volverse a acercar.

Se asomó para asegurarse de que ahí seguían y al verlas inhaló con fuerza antes de adentrarse al pasillo caminando de manera natural y desinteresada.

—¡Amor! ¡Mira! Del color que te gusta! —gritó con fingida emoción cuando iba a la mitad.

Syaoran y las chicas voltearon con sorpresa, el primero la vio con incredulidad pero las otras... Sus caras era una obra de arte: tenían los ojos abiertos de manera exagerada y sus rostros poco a poco se fueron tiñiendo de color rojo.

—Oh, ¿te están ayudando a escoger una marca de toallitas? —preguntó con fingida inocencia ladeando la cabeza una vez que se acercó lo suficiente.

Syaoran abrió y cerró la boca varias veces; la miraba a ella y luego a la prenda que cargaba en la mano izquierda.

Las chicas se mostraron incómodas ante la situación, Sakura ni siquiera se veía enojada o molesta. Entonces la castaña decidió hacer más extraño el ambiente.

—¡Mira, nena! Tal vez pronto tendrás un hermanito —exclamó tomando a Sayuri del carrito y moviendo el babydoll de lado a lado mientras la bebé balbuceaba divertida.

—Nosotras... debemos... —tartamudeó una chica de cabello rojizo con ojos azules cuyo rostro estaba exageradamente rojo.

Sakura les dio una sonrisa a las cuatro y les regaló un guiño que las hizo sonrojar más. Todas salieron del pasillo casi tropezando con otra madre que había presenciado todo y que se reía a carcajadas.

Sakura hizo girar los ojos y puso de nuevo a Sayuri en el carrito, Syaoran tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo pero sus mejillas estaban rojas.

—Algo me dice que no es la primera vez que te pasa —dijo enredando la lencería en el gancho.

Syaoran suspiró y negó, luego tomó el carrito y se aclaró la garganta antes de avanzar.

—No, suelo verlas cada que vengo —masculló.

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

—De nada. —Syaoran la vio confundido antes de tomar un paquete de toallitas—. Ya no se volverán a acercar —susurró dándole una sonrisa.

Syaoran puso el paquete en el carrito y tras mirarla un momento susurró un casi inaudible—: Gracias —exageradamente sincero.

* * *

Syaoran acomodó los víveres mientras escuchaba a Sayuri reír.

De reojo veía a Sakura ocultarse detrás del corral para luego asomarse por encima y gritar—: ¡Aquí está!

Y cada que aparecía, su hija soltaba una fuerte carcajada y aplaudía. Algo que le llenaba el pecho de una sensación de felicidad. Amaba la risa de Sayuri, la podría escuchar todo el día.

Se escuchó una tonada y el chico miró a Sakura con el ceño fruncido mientras ella sacaba su celular de una bolsa de sus jeans y contestaba.

—Diga... ¡Touya!... No, no te estoy ignorando —masculló avergonzada—. Ocupada, cosas de la escuela... No empieces, no... —Un bufido.

Syaoran sacó pan de una bolsa y arroz crudo de otra, acomodó todo mientras veía a Sakura hacer gestos de aparente dolor.

—Eso es bastante descriptivo, odio tu carrera... Bueno no la odio... Sabes de qué hablo —susurró la chica.

El castaño se agachó para recoger una cebolla que había rodado y caído al suelo, mientras la levantaba le pasó por la mente que la chica seguramente tenía novio y que lo había ignorado al estar con ellos.

Aquella idea lo llenó de cierto alivio, que Sakura no fuera soltera le facilitaría las cosas con Eriol.

Se levantó y encontró que la castaña había terminado la llamada pero se veía algo pálida.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó.

Ella sacudió rápido la cabeza antes de darle una sonrisa forzada.

—Sí, odio la sangre, casi la puedo oler... Maldito Touya me las va a pagar —masculló.

Syaoran la vio confundido pero la chica solo se levantó y guardó su celular.

—Entonces, vengo después de la escuela... Bueno, como una o dos horas después, tengo que pasar a comer —comentó concentrada en contar minutos.

Syaoran tuvo el impulso de decirle que podían dejarlo así para que su novio no le reclamara, pero al final se quedó callado y solo asintió.

—¡Perfecto! Nos vemos, Sayuri —dijo ella poniéndose de nuevo en cuclillas y haciéndole una cara graciosa a la bebé.

Sayuri aplaudió y se sostuvo de la orilla del corral para hacerse arriba y abajo con emoción.

—Eres hermosa —susurró Sakura pero Syaoran la escuchó a la perfección.

Se levantó, movió la mano en ademán de despedida y finalmente salió del departamento.

Syaoran suspiró y miró a su hija, Sayuri parpadeaba mirando a la puerta y se había quedado demasiado quieta.

Entonces el castaño sintió una presión en el pecho, esperaba que su hija no se estuviera encariñando. Sakura no podía ser una presencia constante.

No se podía inmiscuir de más en sus ya, difíciles vidas.

* * *

Cuando Sakura bajó de su auto lo primero que sintió fue un abrazo. Y haciendo girar los ojos quitó el brazo del chico de sus hombros.

—Eres un pesado —exclamó caminando a la cajuela para sacar sus planos.

—Ayer nos dejaste plantados, y aunque no lo creas un mensaje diciendo: Coman y cómanse, luego los veo; no nos tranquilizó —dijo Lien recargándose en su auto con los brazos cruzados.

Sakura sonrío con ironía.

—Pero estoy segura de que siguieron mi recomendación.

Lien hizo girar los ojos y vio al cielo.

—No, Tomoyo busca algo serio y yo no, por eso esperaba que fueras para librarme de la incómoda plática.

La castaña lo vio con lástima mientras se colgaba al hombro su mochila y cerraba la cajuela.

—¿Qué tanto debo evitarla?

Lien le dio media sonrisa.

—Te recomiendo huir hacia el otro lado —contestó mientras caminaban hacia la universidad.

Sakura suspiró y pasó una mano por su cabello antes de rascarse la cabeza.

—Me gustaría decirte que lo siento por ti, pero en realidad no lo siento, ya sabías como es —le recordó.

Lien se encongió de hombros.

—Recibí una bofetada y mi playera favorita está arruinada, jamás tengas una ruptura cerca de un pastel de granada... Jamás.

Sakura rio y se detuvieron frente a la facultad de arquitectura. Lien iba dos edificio más adelante, a la facultad de leyes.

—A todo esto, dónde haz estado, ¿eh? —preguntó su amigo arqueando una ceja.

Sakura revisó su celular, quedaban diez minutos para su próxima clase.

—Tengo un nuevo trabajo, no me van a pagar mucho pero creo que es muy buena ayuda —contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

Lien cruzó los brazos y la vio impaciente.

—Estás trabajando a pocas semanas de presentar un proyecto que vas a reiniciar —dijo con ironía.

Sakura asintió varias veces.

—Sip, pero podré usar el AutoCAD en una mejor computadora y a la vez ayudar a una familia, todos ganan.

Su amigo la vio con ojos entrecerrados antes de sacudir la cabeza.

—Si empiezas a sobre cargarte, de nuevo, le diré a Yukito —la amenazó.

Sakura lo picó en el pecho.

—No me amenaces, estoy bien y tú deberías concentrarte en mantener la pasantía.

—Sería más fácil si fuera un pelinegro alto de ojos marrones...

Sakura hizo girar los ojos y subió los escalones de su facultad mientras escuchaba la risa de su amigo detrás.

—Baboso —susurró dirigiéndose a su salón donde otro puñado de hombres idiotas la esperaba.

* * *

—Kinomoto —dijo Syaoran al teléfono mientras Sayuri jugaba con Wipi en su corral.

—Sakura Kinomoto —repitió Eriol del otro lado de la línea.

Syaoran pasó una mano por su cabello.

—Sí, estudia arquitectura, no sé en dónde.

Escuchó silencio antes de un suspiro.

—No me gusta, Syaoran, son demasiadas casualidades —murmuró el inglés.

—Ya lo sé, por eso te pedí que la investigues, si tiene algo que ver con... Ella... Ya sabe dónde vivo.

Su amigo maldijo por lo bajo.

—Tendré respuesta en una hora, si tiene algo que ver tendrás...

Syaoran suspiró con pesadez.

—Ya sé, mudarme a otro lado, lo tengo contemplado —intervino en voz baja sin dejar de mirar a Sayuri.

—Te paso los datos —dijo Eriol antes de cortar la llamada.

Syaoran miró su celular con una expresión seria antes de entrar a su galería y pasar por todas las fotos hasta llegar al final.

Cabello rubio cenizo, ojos azules, caireles a cada lado de su rostro.

Solo tenía una foto de ella y era para recordarse que amar sin medida había sido el peor error de su vida. Levantó la mirada y encontró orbes ambarinos que lo observaban mientras mordía a Wipi.

—No, error no —corrigió en voz alta.

Sayuri era lo único bueno de esa relación, perdió todo al negarse a darla en adopción y literalmente tuvo que huir de su nación para tratar de hacer una vida junto a su hija.

Los Li y los Shinonoto quisieron desaparecer el "error", y su ex los apoyó. Al final Meiling tuvo razón, su ex solo estuvo con él por el puesto que le esperaba en el Clan, jamás lo amo, ni siquiera cuando se embarazó.

Sayuri se paró sosteniéndose del corral y lo miró con esa inocencia que la caracterizaba. Dejó el celular a un lado y se puso en cuclillas frente a su hija.

—Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado —susurró pasando una mano por su cabello, Sayuri sonrió y él sintió una enorme sorpresa al ver lo que tenía en las encías.

—Eso... ¿son dientes?

Sayuri sonrío aún más y él no pudo evitar regresarle el gesto. Ahí, justo en medio de la encía baja de su hija, había dos diminutos dientes que se empezaban a asomar.

Sí, definitivamente Sayuri era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida a pesar de todas las circunstancias.

* * *

Antes de ir a la escuela, Sakura pasó al registro dónde encontró que el terreno que quería para la plaza estaba embargado por una empresa pero que sería subastado en unas semanas.

Algo que podía ser un arma de doble filo, si bien podía salir a bajo precio también podía dispararse y costar más de lo que valía.

Y ese asunto tal vez no le interesaría a los inversionistas.

Suspiró mientras observaba el plano del dichoso lugar, le habían dejado sacar una copia.

Era perfecto, no tendría que modificar mucho, solo agregar un segundo estacionamiento y hacerlo subterráneo, también tendría que poner las celdas solares en una parte alta para que los edificios de alrededor no las bloquearan.

Sí, bastante perfecto pero arriesgado.

—¿Es en la parte sur de Tomoeda? —le preguntó su maestro, había estado revisando su nuevo terreno junto con ella.

—Sí, los niveles socioeconómicos varían en esa zona e incluso hay escuelas cerca, sería buen buen atractivo.

El hombre a su lado asintió y con un plumón rojo marcó todo el contorno del terreno.

—Deberás modificar jardines y el lago del interior, no es nada grave, solo los paneles solares te van a causar problemas pero no tendrás que iniciar de cero.

Sakura asintió varias veces sabiendo aquello.

—Mi proyecto depende de los paneles solares —musitó cansada.

El maestro palmeó su espalda varias veces.

—Lo puedes arreglar —le dijo antes de pasarse con otro compañero.

Sakura suspiró antes de pasar ambas manos por su cabello. Tal vez viendo su proyecto en un AutoCAD que no se trabara con facilidad podría encontrar la solución.

* * *

Tomoyo tenía dos maneras de lidiar con la tristeza. La primera era buscarla para hablar pestes de aquel que la hizo llorar —aka, Touya— y la segunda era ahogarse en trabajo de la escuela.

Y si para el final de la jornada escolar no la había buscado, era porque su amiga estaba más dolida de lo que creyó por Lien.

Y usualmente, el mencionado la acompañaba para ayudarla a sacar a la chica del taller de costura. Pero siendo la fuente de su tristeza, tendría que afrontar la situación sola.

Encontró el taller en el que su amiga por lo normal trabajaba y al entrar la vio extendiendo una tela azul, tenía marcas a los lados, el patrón de un saco.

—¿Sabías que a Lien se le ven mal los sacos? —peeguntó Tomoyo sin bajar la tela.

—Algo preocupante si consideramos que es lo que más tendrá que usar dada su carrera.

Escuchó la risa forzada de su amiga, la chica se giró y dejó la tela en la mesa. Le daba la espalda a Sakura.

—Pensaba confeccionarle unos que hicieran resaltar sus hombros —murmuró tomando las tijeras y comenzando a cortar.

Sakura llegó hasta la pelinegra y se sentó en el banco a un lado.

—¿Ya no lo harás?

Tomoyo la volteó a ver con una sonrisa malvada.

—Claro, pero no haré resaltar sus hombros, es más, le pondré hombreras para que parezca que no tiene cuello.

Sakura rio divertida, por un momento pensó que su amiga estaba realmente deprimida pero más bien estaba en su etapa de venganza.

—Y bien, ¿cómo se llama? —preguntó Tomoyo mientras cortaba tela.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo se llama, quién?

Tomoyo dejó las tijeras, se giró y cruzó los brazos.

—El chico, por quién cambiaste a tus amigos.

Sakura hizo girar los ojos irritada.

—Lo haces ver como si me interesara más él, que ustedes.

Tomoyo arqueó una ceja.

—¿Y no?

Sakura se giró en el banco y apoyó su espalda sobre la mesa, cruzó los brazos.

—No, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de Sayuri, si la conocieras me entenderías.

Tomoyo retomó su tarea de cortar.

—Es el chico de la bebé —aseguró.

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

—Me recuerda a mi padre, haciéndose cargo de sus hijos a pesar de que varias mujeres intentaron algo con él, tiene sus prioridades bien establecidas.

Tomoyo hizo un sonido de afirmación.

—¿Tu padre o el chico?

Sakura giró y apoyó los brazos sobre la mesa de metal en la que había varios tipos de tela. Una morada con pequeñas estrellas llamó su atención así que llevó la mano hasta ella. Era bastante suave, perfecta para la piel de bebé.

—Ambos, Syaoran es inusualmente maduro, me da la sensación de que carga con más de lo que debería.

Tomoyo dejó las tijeras a un lado y notó la mirada perdida de su amiga.

—Los padres solteros suelen ser así —comentó.

Sakura asintió varias veces.

—Lo sé, pero Syaoran es diferente, es como si esperara que algo malo fuera a suceder, es un miedo constante en su mirada —susurró.

—Syaoran, ¿eh?

Sakura la volteó a ver con sorpresa y su amiga sonrió.

—Así se llama el chico.

Las facciones de Sakura se relajaron antes de extender la tela morada sobre la mesa con Tomoyo a su lado.

—Syaoran y Sayuri Li, así se llaman.

Tomoyo asintió varias veces.

—Puedo hacerlo en una semana, la tela no le causaría alergia —comentó.

Sakura sonrió y abrazó a Tomoyo.

—Tú si me entiendes.

Su amiga rio y sacudió la cabeza.

—Al menos entiendo a uno de mis amigos —masculló con ironía mientras Sakura reía.

* * *

Cuando Sakura ingresó al departamento de Syaoran el olor de arroz con pollo inundó su nariz.

El chico le abrió la puerta antes de regresar rápidamente a la cocina.

—Sayuri acaba de despertar, no le he dado de comer —exclamó.

Sakura se quitó su chamarra y la dejó a un lado del sillón. La bebé estaba en el corral y se frotaba los ojos con pereza.

—Solo licúo...

—¡Espera! —dijo Sakura caminando a la cocina donde ojos ambarinos llenos de confusión la miraron—. Intenta lo que te dije, es arroz y pollo, ¿cierto?

Syaoran la miró dubitativo.

—No sé... Se puede ahogar...

Sakura hizo un ademán con la mano y se acercó, sacó una pieza de pollo cocido de una olla y tras ponerla en un plato y tomar dos tenedores empezó a desmenuzar rascando la piel con los cubiertos.

—Mi hermano me enseñó este truco, el pollo queda bastante delgado —dijo ante la mirada extrañada de Syaoran.

Una vez que acabó, tomó un pequeño plato rosa, en el que Syaoran planeaba poner la papilla, y puso una cucharada de arroz y encima colocó algo de pollo, comenzó a soplar para enfriar.

Syaoran la veía con el ceño fruncido.

—No creo que ella esté lista, apenas le empezaron a salir dientes y...

Sakura puso el plato en sus manos.

—Prueba, te aseguro que está lista.

Tras decir aquello se dirigió a la sala y levantó a Sayuri para llevarla hasta su silla.

Syaoran frunció el ceño, tomó una cuchara de plástico y otra de metal y con la segunda probó la comida de su hija. Estaba tibia y suave, pero aún así...

Se dirigió a la mesa y miró a Sayuri, Sakura se había sentado a su lado y ambas lo veían con expectativa.

Finalmente suspiró y puso el plato frente a la bebé.

La pequeña observó la comida fascinada antes de meter una mano y llevársela a la boca.

—No, espera... —Syaoran se arrepintió.

Pero notó que su hija movía la boca como si estuviera masticando antes de volver a meter la mano a la comida para repetir la acción.

Sakura apoyó el rostro en su mano mientras observaba a a Sayuri.

—Sé que es tu bebé, pero tienes que dejarla crecer —susurró.

Syaoran bajó las manos y las escondió debajo de la mesa, empuñó ambas con fuerza mientras observaba a su niña comer algo sólido por primera vez.

—No es que no la quiera dejar crecer... Si algo le pasa... —Suspiró y cerró los ojos antes de subir una mano empuñada a la mesa.

Sakura rectificó que el castaño adoraba a su hija así que con mucho cuidado llevó su mano a la de él.

Syaoran abrió los ojos con sorpresa al sentir el toque.

—Nada le va a pasar, ten algo de fe.

Ojos ambarinos y verdes se miraron por unos segundos antes de que Sakura retirara su mano para seguir observando a Sayuri.

Syaoran bajó de nuevo su mano y la mirada. Podía sentir el ligero temblor en la primera así que la empuñó y relajó varias veces hasta que controló la situación.

* * *

Syaoran leía uno de sus libros en la mesa mientras escuchaba un clic cada cierto tiempo.

Su hija se había quedado dormida y ambos habían aprovechado para realizar sus actividades.

Llevó su mirada a la pantalla de la iMac y observó la imagen. Era la simulación en 3D del proyecto de Sakura.

La chica giraba la imagen y suspiraba con fuerza antes de murmurar cosas para sí misma.

Sintió una presión en el estómago y se movió incómodo. Extrañaba eso, hacer planos y plasmar sus ideas en el programa. Se aclaró la garganta y trató de seguir con su lectura, si pasaba ese bloque estaría más cerca de graduarse.

—Rayos, rayos, rayos —dijo Sakura llevando ambas manos a su cabeza para luego negar varias veces.

El cuaderno a un lado de ella estaba lleno de dibujos y anotaciones, volvió a leer antes de regresar la mirada a su proyecto.

Syaoran cerró su libro y fingiendo levantarse para revisar a su hija, se puso detrás de la chica. La imagen daba vueltas.

—¿Es una plaza? —preguntó sin pensar.

Sakura se sobresaltó y giró la cabeza para mirarlo, los ojos del chico habían adquirido un curioso brillo.

—Sí, una plaza autosustentable, pero los paneles solares me están dando problema, o rompen con la estructura o quedarán debajo de sombras —le contó regresando la atención a su proyecto.

Syaoran movió sus dedos varias veces, dudó antes de decidir.

—¿Puedo?

Sakura frunció el ceño pero asintió y se levantó de su silla para dejar que el chico tomara asiento. El castaño lo hizo y comenzó a mover de manera experta la imagen, incluso activó la vista interna.

Situación que sorprendió a Sakura.

Luego regresó a la vista 2D y a un lado abrió la 3D, se quedó pensando varios minutos.

—¿Tienes zona de comida? —de pronto le preguntó.

Sakura asintió y pasó su brazo frente a él para con el mousse enseñarle dónde estaba.

Syaoran asintió varias veces.

—Puedes pasarla la parte superior, creas un jardín botánico y ahí mismo pones los locales de comida rápida. Los paneles solares los puedes poner como un techo en la zona, matas dos pájaros de un tiro, cubres tu área de comida y tienes los paneles —dijo a gran velocidad casi atropellando las palabras.

Sakura lo vio incrédula, incluso había abierto la boca sorprendida. Sacudió un poco la cabeza para regresar y se puso a analizar la idea mientras veía el proyecto en la pantalla.

Syaoran se levantó de la silla sintiéndose incómodo, regresó a la mesa y retomó su lectura.

El silencio se hizo un tanto abrumador y Syaoran movió sus hombros hacia atrás, podía sentir la mirada verde de la chica.

—¿Estudiaste arquitectura? —Escuchó.

Syaoran sintió un dolor punzante en el pecho y se aclaró la garganta. No estaba leyendo pero fingía hacerlo.

—Sí —admitió—. Por unos años, al menos.

Y Sakura entendió que lo hizo antes de Sayuri, antes de darle un giro a su vida. Al parecer el castaño había renunciado a mucho más de lo que creyó.

—Gracias —le susurró regresando a su proyecto para comenzar con los ajustes sugeridos.

Syaoran levantó la mirada y la vio trabajar. Soltó un casi imperceptible suspiro y sintió su celular vibrar. Lo sacó sabiendo que era Eriol, se había demorado bastante en su investigación.

Lo desbloqueó y encontró el mensaje que había está esperando.

 _"Está limpia, ningún contacto"_

Entonces se sintió sumamente aliviado. Esa chica le estaba regalando demasiados momentos y honestamente había tenido miedo.

No quería perder la calma y locura que la chica había llevado a su vida.

* * *

Jeje Syaoran ya empieza a tener sentimientos contradictorios.

Y aprovecharé para hacer el mundo arder :D ¿ya saben quién es la mamá?

Antes de condenarme, recuerden que soy fan de SS :s

Espero les esté gustando, me encantaría saber qué piensan de la historia y sus teorías.

¡Nos leemos la otra semana!


	6. Chapter 6

¡Este capítulo quedo larguísimo!

Pondre una sección de respuestas al final porque me han hecho algunas preguntas. ¿Vale?

Espero les guste :D

* * *

 **Ella, tu y yo.**

* * *

La primer semana en su nueva rutina se le fue como agua entre los dedos.

Sakura solía llegar a diferentes horas. A veces llegaba inmediatamente después de clases y otras una o dos horas después.

Y por momentos le llegaba a ver ojeras como las que encontraba en su rostro todas las mañanas. Así que el día que la descubrió durmiendo con Sayuri, no tuvo corazón para despertarla.

Al parecer usar los paneles de techo era costoso y estaba buscando un proveedor que se ajustara al presupuesto dado.

Para ser una tarea, se lo estaba tomando demasiado en serio.

Además, la chica también tenía un problema con el sistema de agua pluvial y por más que pensaba no encontraba una solución.

Syaoran trató de no inmiscuirse, en verdad lo intentó, pero casi todas las noches activaba la vista 3d y la interna y pasaba horas viendo el proyecto de la chica en silencio.

Y llegó un momento en que la situación lo superó.

No había bebido alcohol desde hace mucho, desde que procrearon a Sayuri para ser más exacto. Se había jurado jamás dejar que la bebida dominara sus decisiones como aquella noche donde su vida y la de su ex dieron un giro de ciento ochenta grados.

Y no era tonto, solo había comprado una botella de cerveza, jamás descuidaría así a su hija, pero había necesitado algo para adormecer ese agobio que lo embargaba cada que recordaba su vida pasada.

Tenía el codo recargado sobre la silla giratoria y su sien apoyada sobre sus dedos. A veces golpeaba el lugar con su índice antes de beber un poco mientras observaba el proyecto de la chica.

Muchas noches pensó en cambiar ciertas cosas pero siempre se contenía, no era su proyecto, no era ni siquiera su amiga. Era la niñera de Sayuri quien se había metido a sus vidas de manera poco convencional.

Le dio otro trago a su cerveza y siguió observando la plaza. Sakura había recortado los baños y redujo el tamaño de la fuente del centro. Aumentó los jardines y las zonas al aire libre.

Y encontró una propuesta para poner un hotel de cinco estrellas.

Quiso decirle que eso era sobrecargar la plaza pero solo pasó de largo. Sakura se veía presionada y como si quisiera llenar expectativas que no eran suyas.

Golpeó varias veces su sien pensando en alguna solución, luego sacudió la cabeza recordándose que aquello no era asunto suyo.

Puso la botella a un lado de la computadora y cerró el proyecto antes de cerrar sesión y apagar la iMac, eran las dos de la mañana y Sayuri estaba perdida en sus sueños.

Se levantó y bebió lo último de su cerveza antes de tirar la botella en el cesto de la cocina. Luego se asomó a su recámara donde encontró que su hija estaba en la misma posición de hace una hora.

Dejó la puerta abierta antes de dirigirse al baño donde se lavó los dientes antes de deshacerse de su ropa para meterse a bañar como lo había estado haciendo últimamente.

El agua caliente le solía relajar el cuerpo, pero tenía los sentidos algo adormecidos por el alcohol así que dejó que todo aquello que guardaba bajo llave brotara.

Apoyó la frente en la pared y empuñó ambas manos con fuerza mientras recordaba su antigua vida: Las tardes de maquetas y planos, manejar un carro del año, no necesitar ahorrar para poder comprar comida ni ropa.

Y claro, la chica a su lado que juraba amarlo.

Golpeó con fuerza el muro del baño y exhaló lentamente sintiendo un fuerte dolor a la altura del pecho. Sentía como si le hubieran enterrado algo en el corazón.

Dejó bajar la guardia y esos muros que contenían la verdadera tristeza que muchos veces lo asfixiaba. Siempre se cuestionaba si Sayuri no estaría mejor en una familia adoptiva que le pudiera dar una vida de calidad, una recámara propia y trasporte seguro.

Suspiró con pesadez y enredó ambas manos en su cabello.

Amaba a su hija con toda el alma, por eso se juró jamás dejar que nadie se acercara para hacerles daño. Si no podía darle una vida cómoda, al menos le evitaría el dolor y la decepción.

El amor estaba sobrevalorado, lo único real era eso que sentía por su hija y viceversa, de ahí en fuera no le importaba crear ningún tipo de lazo con nadie más

Por su inestable mente pasó la imagen de Sakura dormida mientras sostenía la pequeña mano de su hija y él sacudió de nuevo la cabeza.

Jamás, no volvería a caer en el error de enamorarse.

Menos metiendo a Sayuri de por medio.

* * *

Sakura estaba demasiado voluble. Se sentía como un olla de presión que en cualquier momento explotaría.

No solo era la presión del proyecto, los comentarios de sus compañeros y las absurdas sugerencias. No, su periodo le había llegado y no estaba para aguantar a nadie.

Sus ojos destellaban con un peligroso brillo que solo se opacó por un momento cuando Tomoyo y Lien —que finalmente habían resuelto su situación— le dieron una enorme barra de chocolate.

Pero se limitó a comerse un cuarto y lo demás lo guardó.

Borraba y marcaba errores en el plano provisional y bufaba cada que recordaba en el absurdo precio del techo de paneles. Y ni siquiera incluía la instalación.

—Abusivos —espetó aventando su lápiz y enredando una mano en su cabello con frustración.

La mayoría de sus compañeros ya estaban con las maquetas y ella aún no terminaba con los planos. El sistema de agua estaba resultando igual de caro y problemático.

Estaba por renunciar a la idea principal para hacer una plaza más. Por eso la idea del hotel, si iba ser una plaza del montón, que de mínimo tuviera algo destacable.

Enrolló su plano con frustración mientras sus compañeros le mostraban al maestro los avances de sus maquetas. Lo guardó y tras terminar de recoger sus cosas, salió del salón sin decirle nada a nadie.

Se sentía al límite de su paciencia, esperaba que jugar un rato con Sayuri la calmara y le diera otra perspectiva.

* * *

Syaoran arqueó una ceja cuando escuchó el golpeteo en su puerta. Revisó el reloj de su celular y se dio cuenta que eran tres horas antes de la primera hora en la que Sakura usualmente aparecía.

Tomó a Sayuri y la puso en su corral. Habían estado tratando de gatear alrededor de la sala, su hija aun se mecía hacia adelante y atrás sin avanzar.

Se asomó por el rabillo y encontró a Sakura dándole la espalda, frunció el ceño extrañado. ¿Faltó a clases?

Al abrir la puerta ella se giró y fue cuando notó que se encontraba algo tensa.

—Hola —lo saludó entrando al departamento.

Syaoran parpadeó varias veces, hasta su voz se escuchaba forzada y cortante. Cerró la puerta y al voltear la encontró de cuclillas frente a su hija.

—¿No fuiste a la escuela? —le preguntó cruzando los brazos.

Sakura se encongió de hombros y tras dejar su mochila en el sillón, levantó a Sayuri, la bebé se había metido la mano a la boca.

—¿No le diste la mordedera? —cuestionó ella de regreso.

El castaño suspiró y se encaminó a la barra de la cocina donde estaba un círculo de plástico morado lleno de agua.

—No hizo lo que dices, en todo caso la hizo enojar más —contestó extendiéndole la mordedera.

Sakura arqueó una ceja, miró lo ofrecido y luego al chico.

—No está congelada.

Syaoran frunció el ceño.

—No le voy a dar hielo a mi hija...

Sakura hizo girar los ojos, tomó la mordedera de sus manos y caminó hasta la nevera donde casi abrió de golpe la parte superior.

—Por eso es de plástico, el frío le relaja las encías, no va a comer hielo la vas a ayudar a que pase el dolor y comezón. —Casi espetó.

Syaoran cruzó sus brazos tomando una postura defensiva. La castaña estaba de pésimo humor.

—Sigue estando frío, puede enfermarse de la garganta o...

Sakura cerró el refrigerador y se encaminó a la sala donde se sentó junto a su mochila. Con una mano sostuvo a la bebé que sonreía mientras jugaba con la blusa de la chica y con la otra abrió su mochila y sacó un paquete de palitos de pan.

Tras abrir el empaque le entregó uno a Sayuri y la puso en su corral. Syaoran solo la observó con el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula tensa.

Sakura suspiró sabiendo que estaba descargando su mal humor en el pobre chico, se levantó y caminó a la cocina. Ya la conocía al derecho y al revés así que sacó una jarra donde colocó los demás palitos de pan bajo la mirada seria de Syaoran.

—Me salté la última clase, mis compañeros son unos idiotas que creen que no lograré graduarme o conseguir la pasantía —le contó apretando un poco la jarra de plástico.

Syaoran bajó la mirada y luego la levantó para verla con confusión.

—¿Pasantía?

Sakura asintió varias veces mientras veía a Sayuri disfrutar de su snack.

—En tres semanas tenemos que presentar el proyecto a varias constructoras, el más viable ganará una pasantía, un reconocimiento y la inversión a su proyecto —le contó en un hilo de voz.

El castaño abrió los ojos ligeramente con sorpresa. Con razón se estaba tomando tan en serio el proyecto y los precios.

—Y el techo de paneles...

Sakura negó varias veces.

—No es viable, nadie va a querer invertir esa cantidad, aunque sea una inversión a largo plazo lo verán como un gasto exagerado.

Syaoran dejó escapar aire desviando la mirada a su hija.

—Perdón, creí que solo era una tarea más —masculló.

Sakura asintió antes de tomar la envoltura de los palitos de pan.

—No importa, ya me hice a la idea de que seré un fracaso, no debí escoger la carrera —murmuró sintiéndose decepcionada de sí misma.

Syaoran empuñó una mano, la arquitectura era una carrera muy competitiva y mayormente de hombres. De hecho, admiraba que la chica estuviera en ella y le molestó un poco escucharla hablar así.

—Dejé la mamila de Sayuri en la recámara —musitó caminando hacia el lugar.

No pensaba decirle que debería dejar de subestimarse, su idea era buena, solo debía buscar un mejor proveedor y anular el hotel.

Sakura no le puso atención, en vez de eso trató de tirar la envoltura al bote de basura pero esta cayó fuera. Bufando se agachó para recogerla y al dejarla caer dentro del bote se quedó viendo una botella color marrón.

Frunciendo el ceño la tomó y al leer lo que era se levantó con suma lentitud sintiendo los latidos de su corazón en la sien.

¿Era una jodida broma?

Syaoran regresó y al ver lo que Sakura sostenía en la mano se sintió un tanto avergonzado. Aunque solo era una.

—Ah... Eso... —titubeó.

Entonces orbes verdes con un brillo amenazador lo miraron.

—¿Acaso estás loco? ¿Cómo puedes tomar teniendo a Sayuri bajo tu cuidado? —espetó.

Syaoran frunció el ceño. Bien, no esperaba tal reacción, era como si hubiera encontrado una botella de vodka en vez de una de cerveza.

—No me alcoholicé si es lo que estás insinuando —dijo con suma seriedad.

Sakura regresó la botella a la basura y salió de la cocina evitando tocarlo o mirarlo.

—No necesitas hacerlo para ser un irresponsable. ¡Una, solo necesitas un leve grado de alcohol para perder la noción y no estar cien por ciento alerta! —exclamó caminando hasta el corral donde Sayuri se había levantado y se encontraba observando el intercambio.

—¿Qué? —dijo Syaoran siguiéndola sintiendo sus palabras como peso muerto—. Jamás arriesgaría a mi hija, no estaba... ¡Solo fue una! —Casi gritó.

Sakura lo señaló.

—Solo se necesita una; un segundo, una botella, una maldita decisión errónea para arruinar... —Tragó pesado, incluso sus ojos estaban cristalinos.

—No puse en riesgo a mi hija —repitió el castaño con dureza acercándose a ella—. Jamás lo haría.

—¡Sí lo hiciste! Dios, ¡¿cómo puedes ser tan egoísta?! —exclamó ella negando varias veces.

Y fue como si hubiera encendido una llama dentro de Syaoran.

—¿Egoísta? —preguntó en voz baja empuñando las manos—. No tienes una maldita idea de a todo lo que renuncié por ella, no tienes derecho a hablar como si me conocieras, ¡dejé todo, todo por ella! —vociferó extendiendo una mano en dirección a la bebé.

Sakura no se pudo contener, tronó los dedos varias veces.

—¡Bienvenido a la realidad, Syaoran! Eso es lo que hace un buen padre, si no querías una hija, no hubieras...

—¡No sabes nada, no me conoces! —la interrumpió levantando la voz—. ¡No tienes derecho a hablar de mí ni de Sayuri!

Se miraron con enojo por varios segundos, ambos respiraban de manera rápida. Syaoran podía sentir sus manos temblar del coraje ante la acusación que le estaba llegando a lo más profundo del alma.

—Eres un hipócrita, crees que el hielo la va a enfermar cuando tú eres el que la descuida porque no superas lo que dejaste atrás —acotó ella sacudiendo la cabeza controlando el tono quebrantado de su voz.

—¿Estás insinuando que soy un mal padre? —cuestionó Syaoran en voz amenazante.

—No lo estoy insinuando, te lo estoy diciendo, ¡tu prioridad siempre debe de ser Sayuri, no tus sueños frustrados! —gritó la chica señalando a la pequeña.

El castaño se enterraba las uñas en sus palmas por la fuerza que estaba haciendo al empuñarlas. Sakura no sabía nada.

—¡Estaba perfectamente bien sin ti, Sayuri y yo estábamos bien, llegaste con tu maldita carrera a recordar lo que dejé atrás, es tu culpa que me sienta así! —espetó en voz alta.

Sakura abrió los ojos con sorpresa antes de desviar la mirada y tragar con pesadez. Asintió varias veces y tomó su mochila para después mirar a Sayuri.

—Lamento haberlo hecho —masculló seria dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Tras abrirla salió y Syaoran la siguió, ni siquiera le dio tiempo de cerrarla, él azotó con fuerza la puerta y luego recargó la frente en la madera respirando de manera ajetreada.

¿Qué demonios había pasado?

* * *

Sakura sostenía el volante de su auto con fuerza mientras ligeros espasmos recorrían su cuerpo. Estaba hormonal, lo sabía, pero eso no borraba el recuerdo del porqué decidió dejar de ser niñera... Hasta que se topó con Sayuri.

Sentía la goma del volante encrustarse en su frente, lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas y ella sollozaba de manera amarga.

Un descuido, solo eso se necesitaba para arrebatar una vida a quien no la debía.

Durante su último año de preparatoria ayudó a una amiga de Touya que era madre soltera, tuvo a su bebé a escasos veinte años y se partía la espalda trabajando para su hijo.

La solía admirar; la chica trabajaba, estudiaba y llegaba a casa con una sonrisa. Ella tenía escasos quince años pero era bastante responsable con el niño gracias a años de experiencia como niñera y a que su hermano la ayudaba de vez en cuando.

Y solo bastó un descuido de la chica. Jamás se atrevió a preguntar cuánto bebió esa noche, de por sí ya tenía el alma destrozada.

Era invierno y había estado planeando un regalo hermoso para el pequeño: Un mameluco de Santa que lo mantuviera caliente pues en las noches de nieve el frío era insoportable.

Llegó ese día a su hora habitual, después de la escuela. Llevaba una bolsa de regalo y se sentía emocionada por ver la cara de Antón, el niño a su cuidado.

Pero aquella tarde nadie le abrió la puerta, esa hermosa risa no la recibió ni sus ojos aceitunados la miraron con emoción.

La noche anterior fue una de intenso frío por lo que la madre de Antón puso la calefacción y olvidó apagarla antes de irse a dormir. En la casa encontraron dos latas de cerveza vacías. La chica había estado abrumada por el trabajo y las cuentas y quiso relajarse un poco, solo un poco.

Amaba a su hijo, lo hacía con cada fibra de su ser y aun así acabó con su vida sin querer.

Sakura limpió las lágrimas de su rostro y trató de controlar los sollozos. Por eso había reaccionado así con Syaoran, el pensar que el chico podía cometer un error a causa del alcohol la sacó de quicio.

Sayuri se había metido demasiado profundo en su corazón y no se perdonaría que algo le pasara.

En realidad no le importaba la pelea ni lo que el castaño le dijo, si con eso Syaoran no repetiría su acción entonces había valido la pena perder incluso la vaga amistad que había estado formando con el chico.

Sayuri merecía tener una larga vida junto a su padre y a veces, los sacrificios de hoy eran cosechas fructíferas del mañana.

* * *

Los oídos de Syaoran retumbaban gracias al incansable llanto de Sayuri. Se encontraba en medio de una rabieta y él respiraba con lentitud tratando de mantener la calma.

Estaba actuando de manera infantil y lo sabía, era como si el enojo se hubiera llevado la parte madura de él y la hubiera reemplazado por una actitud digna de su hija.

Limpió con un trapo los restos de papilla y suspiró por la boca; su playera blanca tenía manchas cafés, su cabello estaba lleno de restos de comida y su hija... Bueno.

Levantó la mirada mientras tallaba la mesa, su hija estaba sostenida del borde del corral y gritaba como si fuera una Banshee.

En su arranque de enojo decidió sacar de sus vidas todo aquello que Sakura dejó, había regresado a la papilla y trataba de quitar la picazón de las encías de su hija con una gasa de agua tibia.

Y había resultado en un monumental fracaso.

Su hija estaba furiosa, se negó a comer a toda costa y terminó por golpear el plato con papilla mandando el contenido hacia todos lados. Si él era un desastre, su hija era una tragedia de papilla.

Terminó de limpiar la mesa, el suelo y las sillas y caminó hasta la cocina sacudiendo la cabeza, echó el trapo sucio a la tarja y puso sus manos a cada lado de la mencionada mientras cerraba los ojos y suspiraba de manera audible.

Al levantar los párpados, encontró la jarra con los palitos de pan, parecían burlarse en su cara de que Sakura tenía razón en todo lo que le enseñó... Incluso en aquello que espetó.

Tomó uno y regresó hasta su hija quien al visualizar lo que llevaba en la mano inmediatamente se calmó y estiró su pequeño brazo mientras se hacía arriba y abajo.

—Lo sé, soy un idiota —murmuró entregándole el palito y poniéndose en cuclillas frente a su hija.

La bebé no tardó en empezar a comer pero con sus ojos lo acusaba de todos sus actos y él solo negó varias veces.

—Estamos bien, Sayuri; tú y yo, ¿recuerdas?

La bebé se sentó dándole la espalda y Syaoran levantó ambas cejas con sorpresa.

Para tener nueve meses, su hija era bastante expresiva... Y rencorosa.

* * *

Observó a su hija dormir después de un trabajoso baño. Si su niña quería hacerle sentir que estaba molesta con él, lo estaba logrando.

Cuando la metió a la regadera gritó tan fuerte que creyó que la había quemado a pesar de haber puesto la temperatura correcta. No se dejó enjabonar bien, el shampoo se lo logró quitar solo cargándola y metiéndose con ella debajo del chorro de agua aun con la ropa puesta.

El secado fue peor: le tiró patadas, no se dejaba poner el pañal y cuando prendió la secadora gritó de nuevo como si la estuviera torturando.

Era un milagro que sus vecinos no hubieran llamado a la policía, dados los gritos.

Bebió de su taza de café mientras apoyaba el cuerpo en el marco de la puerta de su recámara. Jamás había sido tan difícil su hija, jamás.

Y sabía perfectamente bien que el detonante fue la pelea que presenció con Sakura.

Su hija se había apegado a la castaña en menos de una semana, algo que lo llenó de temor pues aquello no debió de haber pasado.

Bebió más de su café frunciendo el ceño y sacó su celular de la parte trasera de los jeans.

Con un dedo maniobró hasta llegar a sus contactos y llamó a Eriol sin siquiera mirar la hora. La llamada no tardó en ser contestada.

—¿Qué le pasó a Sayuri? —Fue lo primero que dijo su amigo.

Syaoran frunció el ceño.

—Nada, ¿por qué crees que llamo por ella? —preguntó caminando hasta su sala donde tomó asiento frente a la computadora.

Escuchó silencio por varios segundos.

—¿Acaso sabes qué hora es?

Syaoran alejó el celular de su oído y al ver la hora alzó ambas cejas con sorpresa.

—Perdón, no creí que fuera tan tarde —masculló pasando una mano por su rostro—. Necesitaba un dato...

Escuchó a su amigo moverse y suspirar.

—¿De...?

—No, nada de ella —intervino rápidamente.

Otro silencio y él se aclaró la garganta.

—Es de Sakura, necesito saber en qué escuela estudia —masculló con un nudo en la garganta.

—Y necesitas saber por qué...

Syaoran suspiró y dejó caer la cabeza hacia adelante. Eriol era sobreprotector, algo que solía agradecer, menos en ese instante.

—Olvidó algo aquí y aunque no lo creas, no hemos intercambiado números de teléfono, es algo de su proyecto y lo va a necesitar.

Escuchó un papel del otro lado.

—Fingiré que creo la patética excusa, te daré lo que pides porque lo único que creo es la parte de no tener su teléfono o no me estarías llamando a media noche —musitó su amigo en medio de un bostezo.

Syaoran prendió la iMac y esperó.

—Va en el instituto tecnológico de Tomoeda —le informó en un ligero tono de asombro.

El castaño asintió y abrió la carpeta donde Sakura tenía respaldado su trabajo, lo copió y luego abrió otra carpeta con su nombre dónde pegó el archivo extra.

—Gracias —susurró mientras le cambiaba el nombre a la copia.

—Xiao Lang, te estás involucrando demasiado —le advirtió el inglés.

Syaoran se aclaró la garganta mientras cargaba la copia del proyecto de Sakura.

—No es asi —le aseguró sabiendo que era una vil mentira.

* * *

Sakura tenía ganas de aventar su laptop desde el techo de la facultad. Tal vez era que se había acostumbrado a trabajar sin trabas, o su mal genio o una mezcla de todo y nada.

Pero no había avanzado en las últimas dos horas que llevaba trabajando en su proyecto.

El día anterior llegó a su casa y se encerró en su recámara. No contestó los mensajes de Lien ni las llamadas de Tomoyo, ni siquiera salió a cenar a pesar de que su padre la buscó.

En aquél momento se encontraba enojada y triste, ahora solo sentía lo último de manera abrumadora.

Iba a extrañar esa mirada ambarina llena de inocencia y jugar "peek a boo".

Suspiró y se sobresaltó cuando alguien dejó un vaso de café a su lado.

—Moka blanco —dijo Lien sentándose a su derecha.

Del otro lado de su laptop apareció un muffin de cereza.

—Y algo de desayunar, no pienses rechazarlo —amenazó Tomoyo tomando el otro lugar.

La castaña se sintió un tanto cálida por dentro y les dio una pequeña sonrisa a sus amigos.

—Touya te dijo —acusó Sakura a la pelinegra mientras olía el exquisito café.

La aludida se encogió de hombros antes de apoyar su cabeza sobre su brazo extendido por la mesa.

—Puede ser —masculló.

Sakura hizo girar los ojos antes de suspirar y ver a sus amigos.

—Fue un pésimo día, dejémoslo así —murmuró sacudiendo la cabeza.

El chico a su lado apoyo ambos brazos sobre la mesa, estaban en una parte de la escuela donde habían mesas y conexiones a la red eléctrica. Estaba al aire libre y en un lugar céntrico del campus.

—Eso lo entendimos cuando apagaste tu celular. Gracias, por cierto, no era como que me hubiera quedado sin llaves y con mis padres en el extranjero tuve que dormir en el auto —murmuró Lien con hartazgo.

Sakura tomó un poco de su bebida.

—No sé porqué lo dudo... Ah sí, es por ese chupetón que crees que no se te ve a la altura del cuello —musitó divertida.

Lien abrió los ojos con sorpresa y Tomoyo soltó una fuerte carcajada.

—¡No estaba con Tomoyo! —exclamó sonrojado.

—Eso no te hace ver mejor —susurró la mencionada en medio de un suspiro mientras apoyaba la barbilla sobre su palma.

Sakura la señaló con el pulgar.

—Tiene razón, ¿cuándo vas a dejar de andar de aquí para allá?

Lien se encogió de hombros y cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho, inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y miró al cielo.

—Prefiero esta libertad, no le debo nada a nadie —les contó.

Sakura vio a su amiga pero la chica solo hizo girar los ojos.

—En fin, ¿vamos a desayunar? Algo me dice que ese muffin no será suficiente para los tres.

Sakura suspiró y cerró de golpe su laptop, de todos modos llevaba diez minutos trabada.

—A esta hora ya es almuerzo —la corrigió.

Lien se levantó y abrió su mochila morada para que ella pusiera la computadora en el interior, después de hacer aquello la cerró y se la colgó al hombro.

—Ahora entiendo porqué nos odian —musitó Tomoyo mientras comenzaban a caminar.

Sakura y Lien la vieron confundidos y la chica señaló la mochila de su amiga en el hombro del chico.

—Eres caballeroso con nosotras, es tu culpa que la mitad de mis compañeras me desprecie.

Lien rio divertido y negó varias veces.

—Dudo que sea eso —exclamó convencido.

Sakura asintió.

—Lo apoyo, en mi caso es por ser mujer... Y becada —dijo haciendo un ademán de hartazgo.

Tomoyo y Lien la vieron con enojo.

—La gente de esta escuela es tan elitista —exclamó la primera.

—Y misógina —añadió el segundo.

Sakura se encogió de hombros y notó a dos chicas que pasaron a su lado murmurando y riendo. La castaña frunció el ceño pero siguió caminando con sus amigos.

—Los de tu carrera son los peores, juniors que esperan recibir todo caído del cielo —espetó Tomoyo cruzando los brazos.

—¿Viste? Era tan bella —dijo una chica pasando a su lado.

—Y él, se me hizo conocido, en algún lado lo he visto —comentó su acompañante femenino.

Sakura las vio con ojos entrecerrados sintiendo su corazón brincar, esa reacción ya la había visto.

—Sakura.

Volteó y miró a sus amigos, se habían detenido porque ella hizo lo mismo, la veían extrañados.

—Perdón, me distraje, ¿decían?

Lien cruzó los brazos.

—¿Vas a recoger lo que dejaste en el salón? —le preguntó.

Sakura asintió y se encaminaron a la facultad de arquitectura. En el camino llegaron a ver más chicas de mirada soñadora y algunas riendo. La castaña frunció aun más el ceño.

Justo cuando llegaron a su edificio, Sakura se detuvo de golpe y abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Sus amigos se detuvieron detrás de ella y siguieron la dirección de su mirada.

Ahí, justo a un lado de las escaleras que llevaban a su facultad, estaba ese chico de carreola roja con negra que la veía con cierto arrepentimiento mientras mantenía las manos en las bolsas de su jogger negro.

—Syaoran —dijo asombrada en voz baja.

* * *

Lien hacia trompetillas y podían escuchar a Sayuri reír y aplaudir emocionada.

Estaban en unas jardineras que fueron adaptadas como bancas. Syaoran miraba a sus amigos que estaban fascinados con su hija y luego veía sus manos sintiéndose incómodo.

Tomoyo y Lien estaban a unos cuantos metros de ellos jugando con Sayuri mientras que ella y Syaoran los observaban en completo silencio.

—La escuela es grande —murmuró de pronto el castaño.

Sakura suspiró pero asintió, jamás pensó verlo en su escuela.

—¿Cómo te dejaron pasar? —le preguntó en un susurro.

Syaoran sacó su celular y tras buscar algo le mostró la pantalla. Era una carta con la firma de Eriol hasta abajo. Hacían alusión a que la empresa del inglés pensaba becar al castaño.

—Es mentira —exclamó Syaoran al ver el gesto sorprendido de Sakura—. Solo me hizo el favor para poder entrar.

La chica arrugó la nariz.

—Pero pueden hacerlo.

Syaoran fingió distraerse en su celular una vez que Sakura dejó de mirar la pantalla.

—Podrían, pero Eriol ya me está ayudando bastante, estoy bien con el diseño.

Sakura cruzó sus brazos recargándose en la banca, sabía que no era cierto pero no quiso traer a memoria por lo que habían peleado.

—¿Sabes? Yo... —Syaoran pasó una mano por su cabello—. Estuve fuera de lugar, lo lamento.

La castaña observó a sus amigos, Tomoyo había sacado una cinta y ahora media a Sayuri mientras Lien la sostenía, sonrió ligeramente y el chico a su lado siguió su mirada.

—Pero qué...

—Tomoyo está estudiando diseño de modas, ya se había tardado en medirla —lo interrumpió ampliando su sonrisa y luego lo miró—. Sobre lo otro, disculpame tú, no debo meterme y tienes razón, no sé nada de ti o de cómo eras...

Syaoran sacudió la cabeza varias veces.

—Pero tienes razón, Sayuri debe ser mi prioridad, no puedo hacer cosas. —Suspiró cansado y entrelazó sus manos frente a él—. Lo lamento, todo lo que dije.

Sakura puso ambas manos sobre la banca y columpió sus pies varias veces.

—Yo también, no eres mal padre, estás lejos de serlo —musitó.

Syaoran sintió su estómago revolverse y apretó sus manos. Ambos mantuvieron la atención en Sayuri quién reía cuando Lien la subía y bajaba dificultando lo que hacía Tomoyo.

—Gracias —dijo finalmente el castaño en voz baja con un ligero sonrojo.

* * *

¿Como vieron la pelea?

Necesitan un incentivo para empezar a conocerse mas jejeje

Ok voy con la zona de respuestas:

¿Cada cuándo voy a actualizar?

Todos los sábados, entre semana me es imposible y aun tengo parada COD así que...

¿Qué edad tiene Eriol?

Entre 25 y 27 años, aun no decido, esto tiene razón de ser jejeje.

¿Cuál es el rol de Touya?

Es hermano de Sakura, ex de Tomoyo, va a pesar un poco más en el futuro por su trabajo ;)

Cualquier otra duda, comentario o recomendación que tengan es bien recibida :) me gusta mucho leer lo que piensan de la historia.

¡Nos vemos la otra semana!


	7. Chapter 7

¡Perdón!

Ayer fue un día complicado, mi hijo tuvo un accidente y hasta hoy le enyesaron la mano :/

En fin, no cambiaré el día de actualización, fue algo extraordinario.

Espero les guste este capítulo y un especial agradecimiento a Carrie10 por sus sugerencias :D

* * *

 **Ella, tú y yo.**

* * *

Atrás y adelante, atrás y adelante, risitas y balbuceos.

Llevaban mínimo una hora así. Sakura del lado de la sala y él en el pasillo que daba a la cocina y recámara. Y su hija en medio de ese tramo moviéndose sin avanzar nada.

—Así, Sayuri, ve —decía Sakura gateando alrededor de la sala.

Algo que en vez de incentivar a su hija, la hacía reír y sentarse para aplaudir.

—Tal vez no está lista —murmuró Syaoran.

Sakura negó varias veces deteniéndose y mirándolo de esa manera amenazadora que había aprendido a ignorar. La hacía cada que no quería empujar a su hija a hacer algo nuevo.

Al principio se sintió cohibido, pero después de tres días de notar que solo era la mirada, aprendió a dejarlo pasar.

—Sí lo está, ayer dio un paso —alegó ella arrodillándose y cruzando los brazos.

Syaoran suspiró y se encogió de hombros. Sayuri se había puesto de nuevo en cuatro y se hacía hacia atrás y adelante sin avanzar.

—Mano, pie, mano, pie —dijo Sakura gateando con suma lentitud para que la bebé la pudiera observar bien.

Su hija comenzó a balbucear y a moverse sin avanzar, así que hizo lo que cualquier padre haría. Se sentó en el suelo y recargó la espalda para descansar. Eso iba para largo.

Aunque de reojo veía a Sakura gatear, era un espectáculo bastante gracioso.

Cerró los ojos y recordó el día que estuvo en la universidad. Después de hablar le presentó a sus amigos: Tomoyo —que no dejaba de preguntarle si podía hacerle vestidos y conjuntos a su hija— y Lien —un chico coqueto que usó a su hija como gancho para ligar—.

Se sintió un tanto fuera de lugar, sobre todo porque recibió miradas extrañadas por estar en tan prestigiosa escuela con una bebé a su lado.

Y fue hasta que vio a los compañeros de Sakura salir, que entendió la presión de la chica por destacar.

Uno de ellos, el que parecía líder de la manada, hizo un comentario fuera de lugar que lo hizo endurecer la mandíbula.

 _"Deberías cambiar los planos por pañales, Kinomoto, te van mejor"_

El chico Lien le dijo que se jodiera, algo que agradeció porque él había querido hacer lo mismo. El comentario fue machista en exceso y lo molestó a un grado que lo impresionó.

Y fue ahí que se enteró que Sakura era becada.

—¡Mira! ¡Syaoran, abre los ojos! —exclamó la chica.

Giró la cabeza y al levantar los párpados, hizo una mueca de absoluta sorpresa.

¡Sayuri estaba gateando!

O algo así, movió una mano y la pierna contraria y así se quedó por unos segundos antes de mover la otra mano y pierna.

—¡Te dije que estaba lista! Sayuri, otro pasito, así mira —dijo Sakura emocionada gateando a un lado de su hija.

Syaoran se giró completamente y sacó rápido su celular, activó la cámara y comenzó a grabar a su hija medio avanzar con la castaña a su lado.

La sonrisa en su rostro delataba la emoción y felicidad que sentía al ver a su hija crecer.

Sayuri comenzó a agarrar confianza y empezó a gatear alrededor de la sala con más firmeza. Balbuceaba mientras avanzaba y reía cuando Sakura se asomaba por un lado del corral para decirle—: Ya te vi —en voz cantarina.

Syaoran dejó de grabar y aun con la sonrisa, abrió su WhatsApp y sin pensarlo mucho, le envió el vídeo a su prima.

Era la única familia que le quedó cuando se marchó.

Entonces de reojo notó que Sakura se había acostado de lado en el suelo y apoyó la cabeza sobre su brazo extendido desde donde observaba a su hija con un gesto de cariño que lo hizo moverse incómodo.

Entonces Sayuri gateó hasta él y le dio una enorme sonrisa dejando entrever sus dos dientes que ya estaban casi totalmente expuestos. Se dio la vuelta y caminó de regreso a la sala.

—Espera a que camine, no tendrás un segundo de paz —comentó Sakura.

Syaoran guardó su celular al ver las palomitas azules en su mensaje y miró a Sakura con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Por qué?

La chica veía a su hija fijamente, tenía una expresión soñada en el rostro.

—Buscan agarrar todo, se hacen más independientes... tendrás que mover algunas cosas en el departamento —comentó viendo la iMac.

Syaoran siguió su mirada. Cierto, los cables.

—Veré cómo levantarlos —masculló.

Sakura lo vio por unos momentos antes de regresar la mirada a Sayuri, quien se había sentado para descansar.

Syaoran posó la mirada en el muro frente a él y rascó su cabeza en un ademán de confusión.

Sakura veía a su hija de una manera bastante peculiar, era un cariño y emoción que la albergaba cada que la bebé hacia algo nuevo. Bajó la mirada frunciendo el ceño. Era como si presenciar todo aquello que Sayuri hacía fuera parte importante de su vida.

Como si fuera su madre.

Cruzó los brazos y tensó la mandíbula. No, estaba mal. No se podía encariñar de esa manera con Sayuri; Sakura era su niñera y nada más.

—¿Estás bien?

Se sobresaltó al escucharla hablar y parpadeó varias veces antes de ver a la castaña. Se había sentado y lo miraba con la cabeza ladeada.

—Sí, solo recordé que tengo que acabar un pendiente —respondió apoyando la cabeza en el muro a su espalda y viendo hacia el techo.

De reojo notó que la chica se levantó para acercarse a una Sayuri que bostezó y que ahora se frotaba los ojos.

—Aprovecha, voy a dormir a Sayuri —comentó cargando a su hija antes de tomar la mamila de la mesa para después caminar a donde el bloqueba el paso. Sin mirarlas, encogió las piernas para dejarlas pasar.

—Sí, eso haré —musitó antes de levantar la mirada y observar la espalda de Sakura antes de que se metiera a la recámara.

Pasó una mano por su cabello y luego puso ambas manos sobre su rostro antes de exhalar.

—Demonios —susurró.

* * *

—El techo ondulado es buena opción para aprovechar la luz natural, pero en época de invierno sería un desastre —comentó su maestro viendo los dibujos donde había plasmado sus propuestas.

—Entonces el inclinado es la mejor opción, sobre todo para el sistema de captación de agua —masculló Sakura poniendo hasta arriba la propuesta.

Su maestro asintió varias veces sacando el plano donde ya estaba plasmado el circuito hidráulico.

—¿Cómo vas con los presupuestos?

Sakura suspiró y sacó un folder donde tenía los precios de diferentes empresas.

—El más bajo me dispara el presupuesto a cincuenta y cinco millones —susurró entregando una hoja.

Su profesor leyó todo en silencio. Al final sacudido la cabeza y frunció el ceño.

—La inversión se recuperaría de siete a ocho años, sobre todo si se mantiene la renta de locales baja para pequeños empresarios.

Sakura suspiró.

—Quiero que la comunidad se vea beneficiada, no solo los dueños de grandes locales, estaba pensando en habilitar una zona para un mercado de comida orgánica —le contó sacando su tablet para mostrarle las imágenes en 3D de la zona.

El profesor arqueó ambas cejas con sorpresa.

—Es buena idea, si se presenta esto ante la comisión correcta podrías conseguir financiamiento extra.

—Pero debo de tener el proyecto para los inversionistas, ¿cómo pediré…?

—Puedes acabarlo esta semana y te consigo una cita con el director de la comisión de energía y urbanismo.

Sakura lo vio con sorpresa y luego miró sus planos; tendría que desvelarse para cerrar los huecos, y la maqueta…

—¿Entonces?

Sakura lo pensó por al menos un minuto, tener el apoyo de los líderes de Tomoeda sería un punto a favor para los inversionistas del concurso.

—Lo tendré para el viernes.

* * *

Syaoran bostezó mientras enviaba el último logo. Sayuri cayó después de pasar una hora gateando a lo largo y ancho del departamento.

Y Sakura le había dicho que si no tenía inconveniente, no iría esa semana porque debía empezar con la maqueta.

No lo dijo en voz alta, pero sentía que se estaba presionando demasiado; el concurso era en dos semanas y lo entendía. Pero aun así sospechaba que Sakura terminaría por exigirse más de lo que podía.

Su celular comenzó a vibrar y arqueó una ceja con sorpresa al ver quién lo llamaba. Supuso que estaría muy ocupada armando su boda o algo por el estilo, prácticamente nunca hablaban por llamadas, solo mensajes de texto.

—Meiling —la saludó al contestar.

Escuchó ruido de autos, gente hablando y finalmente silencio.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó su prima en voz firme.

Syaoran frunció el ceño.

—Xiao Lang, tu primo —contestó con obviedad.

Meiling bufó.

—No tú, la chica del vídeo —masculló marcando cada palabra.

Syaoran abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se pegó en la frente con la mano. Había olvidado Sakura salía con Sayuri en ese vídeo que le envió el día anterior.

—Ah... Eso...

—¡Maldición, Xiao Lang! Saliste de una y te metes...

—Espera, espera, no es lo que piensas —la interrumpió él.

—¿No? Entonces explícame, querido primo, ¿cómo es que esa mujer está en tu casa, con tu hija? —espetó—. Dijiste que te ibas para empezar de nuevo pero ahí estás, cometiendo los mismos errores...

—Es la niñera de Sayuri —exclamó con enojo—. Y no es como... Ella... Si así fuera no la dejaría ni a un metro de Sayuri, ¿me crees un idiota? —cuestionó levantándose para caminar de lado a lado en su sala.

—¿Es una pregunta retórica? Porque es obvio que lo eres —murmuró con enojo Meiling.

Syaoran suspiró y trató de controlar su humor. A pesar de que la chica era la única familia que le quedaba, tenían muchos choques y rencillas. Sobre todo por cuestiones con su ex.

—Es su niñera, Eriol ya revisó su historial y no encontró nada... Además, Sayuri la adora —susurró cerrando los ojos como si aquella verdad le doliera de manera física.

Su prima bufó de nuevo.

—Sayuri es una bebé, no sabe de la maldad de las personas —dijo con obviedad—. Xiao Lang, no sabes los rumores, no te los dije porque quiero que vivas en paz, pero ella ha estado...

Silencio, uno muy abrumador que lo llenó de ansiedad, era como un mal augurio.

—¿Qué? ¿Ha estado qué?

Meiling suspiró con fuerza.

—Se casó hace unas semanas con un hombre que le lleva bastantes años —le dijo en voz baja—. Ya sabes, el inútil de mi prometido conoce a todos y nos invitaron a la boda, me inventé una migraña matadora —continuó.

Syaoran sintió un dolor profundo en el pecho y su estómago revolverse.

—Al menos obtuvo la clase que siempre buscó —espetó mirando por la ventana de su hogar.

Su prima suspiró de manera audible.

—Sí bueno, hay un rumor y ese es el que temo —susurró.

Syaoran frunció el ceño, su estómago se revolvió aun más.

—¿Cuál?

Imaginó a Meiling agarrando su largo cabello azabache, era una manía de nerviosismo que tenía.

—Que ella quedó estéril, ¿recuerdas que el parto fue complicado? Pero que su marido quiere descendencia.

Syaoran sintió la bilis subir hasta su garganta y en ese mismo instante, más que nunca, se alegró de haber salido de China.

* * *

La insistencia de sus amigos y que literalmente Lien le movió el brazo cual niño chiquito berrinchudo que buscaba atención, la hicieron salir de su encierro a tomar aire puro.

Llevaba cuarenta y ocho horas encerrada modificando planos a la antigua, ya que estuviera segura de todo le pediría a Tomoyo su computadora para arreglar e imprimir el trabajo final. No iba con Syaoran porque sabía que Sayuri la terminaría por distraer.

Al menos había empezado la maqueta, la parte de abajo no la iba a cambiar así que pudo avanzar con aquello. Aunque el estudio de su padre era un desastre de papel batería y llevaba dos días durmiendo tan solo tres horas.

Bostezó mientras Tomoyo le pasaba una taza humeante de café. Y se recostó sobre la mesa de madera que tenía en frente.

—Si sigues así le diré a Touya —susurró su amiga viendo con preocupación a Lien quien asintió mientras fruncía el ceño.

—Debo entregar para el viernes, si no, no se lo podré presentar —Bostezo—, al director de urbanismo y perdería la oportunidad de inversión.

Lien suspiró y cruzó los brazos.

—Y si no te cuidas, no habrá quién presente el proyecto —espetó.

Sakura les dio una sonrisa ladeada y volvió a bostezar.

—Cuando entregue dormiré veinte horas sin parar, lo prometo —susurró cerrando los ojos—. Denme cinco minutos para descansar la vista —masculló.

Lien y Tomoyo intercambiaron miradas preocupadas antes de ver de nuevo a la castaña.

—Sakura, tienes una ojeras dignas de película de terror, tienes que dormir o vas a colapsar —insistió su amiga.

Sakura levantó su pulgar derecho.

—Dormiré después de entregar eso, lo prometo.

—¿Y si solo presentas los planos? La maqueta es como un plus...

Sakura negó varias veces y bostezó sin abrir los ojos.

—El profe dijo que necesito ambos, de todos modos si acabo esta semana tendré la otra para descansar, si lo ven por ahí es una ventaja —susurró somnolienta.

Tomoyo hizo girar los ojos con irritación, cuando su amiga se aferraba a algo...

—Mínimo déjanos ayudar a algo, a cortar ese papel sin color que odio.

Lien asintió.

Sakura pensó negarse, quería hacer las cosas sola. Era una costumbre que tenía, no aceptar ayuda así se estuviera ahogando.

Pero no acabaría de otra manera.

—Pidan otro café, vamos a desvelarnos como en los viejos tiempos —exclamó con falso ánimo levantando ambas manos pero sin abrir los ojos ni levantar la cabeza de la mesa.

—Seré la envidia de la escuela, desvelándome con dos mujeres en una casa...

Sakura pateó a Lien tan fuerte como su cuerpo cansado le permitió, el chico solo rio y escuchó a Tomoyo mascullar—: Idiota —antes de levantarse a pedir café para llevar.

Esperaba que a Syaoran le estuviera yendo bien con Sayuri. No se lo había dicho a sus amigos, pero extrañaba mucho a la mini castaña de ojos ambarinos.

* * *

Syaoran sintió el agua caer por su cuerpo y trató de hacer los hombros hacia atrás para relajarse.

Eran aproximadamente las cuatro de la mañana y apenas se había levantado para darse un muy necesitado baño.

Estaba tenso, demasiado, desde que Meiling le contó lo que su ex había estado haciendo era un cúmulo de sentimientos ambivalentes: Odio y añoranza, melancolía y coraje pero sobre todo, miedo y ganas de verla.

Y se sentía un idiota, no debería extrañar a esa mujer ni preguntarse los tal vez.

Ella había sido lo peor de su vida y no por cómo terminaron, porque al final las parejas pueden no funcionar. Más bien por lo bajo que había llegado para que él no perdiera su apellido.

Apoyó la cabeza en la pared de la regadera y suspiró con fuerza.

Su familia quería desaparecer el "error": que el heredero Li tuviera una hija fuera del matrimonio, a escasos veinte años, era una vergüenza, según ellos.

Y su amada novia al escuchar la palabra "desheredado", optó por darles lo que buscaban. Desaparecer el error.

Empuñó las manos con fuerza. Y trató de bloquear la imagen de la cuna vacía.

Jamás había sentido tanto miedo como esa noche, de no ser por Eriol quién sabe dónde hubiera acabado su hija.

Se enjabonó el cabello y se lo lavó, sentía la espuma correr por su cuerpo cuando de pronto, un grito que le erizó la piel se escuchó.

Cerró la llave a gran velocidad y se puso una toalla en la cintura, luego salió corriendo del baño —casi resbalando y cayendo en el pasillo— y encendió la luz de su recámara.

Sintió que su corazón se detuvo e incluso jadeó ante la escena que lo recibió: Sayuri se encontraba en el suelo y estaba roja por las lágrimas, tenías sus pequeñas manos empuñadas y gritaba.

A tropezones entró a la recámara y con cuidado levantó a su hija.

—Sayuri —susurró con voz trémula observando la cama.

Había dejado a su hija rodeada de cojines, como acostumbraba, pero de alguna manera terminó cayendo de la cama.

Pasó la mano por la parte de atrás de su cabeza tratando de sentir alguna protuberancia fuera de lugar, su corazón le resonaba en los oídos mientras revisaba su espalda y de nuevo la cabeza.

No sabía si salir corriendo a un hospital, llamar a Eriol o Meiling o...

Su hija tenía la cabeza escondida en su cuello, aun lloraba pero ya no eran gritos, pasó una mano a lo largo de su espalda mientras hacía sonidos para calmarla pero no tenía idea de qué acción tomar.

Decidió salir hacia un hospital, el que fuera, sacó su celular y rápidamente llamó a Eriol.

—Xiao Lang, si esto tiene que ver con Sakura juro que...

—Sayuri se cayó de la cama, no sé... —titubeó mientras su hija sollozaba—. Debo llevarla al hospital, no sé si se golpeó la cabeza, puede tener una contusión y...

Escuchó a su amigo suspirar.

—¿Está somnolienta? ¿Vomitó?

Syaoran frunció el ceño, puso el celular en la cama y activó el altavoz mientras alejaba a su hija. Tenía las mejillas rojas y llenas de humedad, su cabello era una desastre pero no la veía con ganas de dormir.

—No... No sé...

—No la dejes dormir por lo menos en media hora, si vomita me marcas y te paso mi número de seguro para que la lleves a emergencias —dijo con voz sería.

—¿Es todo? No puede tener sangrado interno o...

Eriol suspiró y casi lo vio mover la cabeza de manera negativa.

—Los bebés no son tan frágiles como crees, Syaoran, las señales de alarma son esas que te dije... También si le ves algo rojo en la pupila o si no deja de llorar.

Sayuri ya solo hipeaba y tenía la cabeza recostada sobre su hombro.

—¿Seguro?

Escuchó a Eriol bostezar.

—Sí, pero mañana la podemos llevar al pediatra.

Syaoran suspiró y negó, ya iban varias veces que abusaba del seguro de su mejor amigo, no podía hacerlo más.

—No, la estaré monitoreando y cualquier cosa la llevo al hospital —musitó.

—De todos modos mañana los paso a ver, tenemos un nuevo cliente y aprovecharé para que revises los requerimientos.

Syaoran asintió.

—Bien, gracias, Eriol.

Después de despedirse sentó a una Sayuri ya calmada en su cama y se puso en cuclillas, su hija parpadeaba pero no se veía rara.

Y cuando la brisa de la noche lo hizo estremecer, fue que recordó que solo tenía la toalla.

Ahora bañarse iba a ser una tarea aun más complicada.

* * *

Sayuri mordió su manzana y masticó como todos los días.

Inspeccionó a su hija con escrutinio tratando de ver cualquier cosa rara, pero hasta la fecha no encontraba nada.

Eriol los vería hasta salir de la oficina pues al no notar nada raro en la bebé, ambos decidieron que no había emergencia, pero aun así revisaba cada pequeño movimiento de la nena.

Había revisado su cabeza al menos unas veinte veces para encontrar algo fuera de lugar, afortunadamente todo estaba igual.

Escuchó que tocaron su puerta y tras ver una vez más a su hija se dirigió a ver por el ojillo.

Solo pudo ver la cabeza castaña pues la chica tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo mientras se pasaba una mano por ambos ojos. Acción que lo hizo fruncir el ceño pero aun así abrió.

La chica levantó el rostro y le dio la sonrisa más forzada que le había visto en ese poco tiempo que llevaban de conocerse.

—Salí temprano —le explicó antes de entrar al departamento.

Y fue cuando pasó a su lado que notó lo rojo que rodeaban sus ojos.

La chica caminó hasta su hija y le dio un beso en la frente antes de sentarse a un lado. Le empezó a preguntar cómo estaba, si la manzana estaba rica y comentó que la había extrañado esa semana que no se vieron.

No lo miraba, ni siquiera cuando cerró la puerta y se sentó del otro lado de la pequeña mesa.

Y fue hasta que la analizó mejor —pues los ojos rojos podían significar muchas cosas—, que notó su vestimenta. Llevaba un traje sastre de manga corta con una camisa blanca. Tenía el cabello un poco alborotado pero pudo notar que originalmente había llevado una trenza francesa.

Escuchó un celular vibrar, pero él lo tenía con el volúmen alto así que no se sorprendió cuando la castaña sacó el propio. Pero sí frunció el ceño cuando la chica se limitó a presionar el botón rojo que desviaba la llamada, antes de dejar presionado el costado para apagar el aparato.

Y recordó el día que pelearon, cómo esa vez actuó de una manera parecida. No estaba de humor para otro enfrentamiento.

—Voy por ropa para cambiarla —masculló.

La chica no le puso atención, solo asintió una vez mientras peinaba a su hija.

Sacudió la cabeza antes de encaminarse a su recámara. Buscó un pants azul claro y una blusita amarilla junto con unos calcetines de punta de oso que hacían ruido al moverse.

Al regresar a donde se encontraba Sakura con su hija, escuchó un casi imperceptible sollozo y murmuros. Frunciendo el entrecejo asomó un poco la cabeza.

Sakura se limpiaba los ojos con una mano y con la otra acariciaba la cabeza de su hija.

—Al menos para ti no lo soy —susurró la chica con la voz quebrada—. Tal vez sí deba dedicarme solo a cambiar pañales, ¿sabes? No es malo y soy buena en ello —masculló.

Syaoran se mantuvo oculto, recargó el cuerpo en la pequeña pared que marcaba el inicio de su cocina y siguió escuchando.

—Estoy cansada de tocar puertas, de que me rechacen y nadie me quiera dar una oportunidad —susurró Sakura—. No importa que vaya en esa escuela, cuando ven que soy mujer me subestiman. —Se escuchó un sollozo que hizo a Syaoran bajar la mirada.

—Ni siquiera me quedaron ganas de presentarme al concurso, ya con el rechazo de hoy tuve para entender que esto no es lo mío —musitó con la voz más quebrada.

Sayuri balbuceó y Sakura rio un poco.

—Como niñera te encontré, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en este mes —dijo con un poco de ánimo.

Syaoran empuñó su mano libre y suspiró con fuerza. Su estómago se revolvió al grado de dolor y sintió su respiración vacilar.

Esa chica en su mesa era talentosa pero tenía razón, la sociedad estaba llena de prejuicios.

Antes, con solo decir su apellido las puertas se le abrían de manera automática. Ser un Li era una ventaja fuera a donde fuera. Algo que se dio cuenta que era injusto cuando la realidad de la gente "normal" tocó a su puerta.

Y ahora que escuchaba a una Sakura decepcionada y a punto de tirar la toalla, esa realidad le pesó aun más.

Ojalá tuviera una manera de ayudarla como ella lo había hecho en repetidas ocasiones, desde aquella tarde que se encontraron en el café.

* * *

Mi hermana estudió arquitectura hace unos años, era la única mujer de su grupo y sufrió mucho de lo que Sakura sufre, en ella me he basado para armar al personaje de Sakura (algo que la tomó por sorpresa jaja)

Metí una semana en pocas escenas, espero no haya sido caótico. Sakura tampoco la tiene fácil y creo que Syaoran va a terminar impactando en su vida más de lo que en un principio planeé.

No sé si lo notaron jaja, pero aquí Sakura no se va a enamorar primero de Syaoran ;)

Y si se preguntan por cómo uniré a las otras parejas jejeje pronto lo sabrán :D

En fin, ¿le está gustando? Espero que sí.

De nuevo perdón por la tardanza, espero no vuelva a pasar. Si tienen consejos, anécdotas o comentarios, todos son bien recibidos.

¡Nos leemos la otra semana!


	8. Chapter 8

Ahora sí no se me pasó :D

Espero les guste el capítulo y no me odien mucho por el inicio :s

* * *

 **Ella, tú y yo.**

* * *

Su cálida respiración se mezclaba con la de él. Podía sentir sus manos tratando de tocar la piel de manera desesperada y los besos cargados de tensión. Había una nube de confusión que no le permitía escuchar el repetitivo susurro que decía que aquello iba a terminar mal y a la voz de Meiling advirtiéndole que ella no era quien aparentaba.

Una mezcla de pensamientos y sentimientos lo llevaron a quitarle la blusa y besarla con más intensidad cuando la chica gimió su nombre en un desesperado ruego por empujarlo a recorrer todo el camino.

Y entonces, un momento de duda; ese único instante de lucidez en el que se alejó un poco para retomar el control y detener lo que estaba pasando.

Pero sus ojos azules, su piel blanca y esa carga de pasión terminaron por nublar aun más su razonamiento.

—Por favor, Xiao Lang —susurró ella besando su cuello y atrayendo su cuerpo.

Cerró los ojos y trató de resistir, no estaban listos, no tenían protección; sin embargo, sus labios recorrieron un camino que fue desde su cuello hasta su pecho provocando un estremecimiento que lo hizo ignorar todas las advertencias que su mente gritaba a diestra y siniestra.

Y cuando bajó el rostro para sellar de nuevo sus labios, ojos azules no lo recibieron.

Se incorporó con brusquedad e impulsó hacia atrás con la respiración ajetreada.

La chica frente a él ladeó la cabeza, su cabello castaño claro estaba alborotado, sus labios se encontraban hinchados por la manera en que se habían besado y sus ojos verdes lo veían con curiosidad.

—¿Qué sucede, Syaoran?

Parpadeó varias veces y el entorno de pronto cambió a su alrededor, ya no estaban en su recámara en Hong Kong, ahora se encontraban en el pequeño departamento de Tomoeda.

Ya no estaba con su ex, ahora Sakura estaba frente a él y tenía los primeros botones de su camisa blanca desabrochados dejando ver más piel de la que usualmente dejaba ver.

Sintió un nudo en su garganta y su corazón brincar de manera exagerada.

—No... Qué... —titubeó.

La chica sonrió de manera tierna y llevó una mano hasta su mejilla. Él cerró los ojos instintivamente y suspiró al sentir el ligero toque sobre su piel que estaba cargado de ternura y de algo más que se negó a nombrar.

—Syaoran —susurró la chica recorriendo su mejilla.

Jadeó y levantó los párpados de golpe. Se quedó quieto por unos momentos mientras parpadeaba y observaba el techo sobre su cabeza sintiendo los latidos de su corazón en la cabeza.

Puso una mano sobre su frente y luego la bajó a lo largo de su rostro en un ademán de frustración pura. Luego subió ambas manos hasta su cabello y lo alborotó antes de incorporarse en el muy incómodo sillón de su sala.

La luz del día había bajado considerablemente, debía ser casi de noche.

Apoyó los codos sobre sus rodillas y volvió a pasar las manos por su cabello.

—Rayos, rayos —masculló varias veces.

Respiró por la boca para ayudar a su corazón a calmarse, estaba tan alborotado que lo podía escuchar en sus oídos.

No era en sí el recuerdo de esa noche, era el cambio de protagonista lo que lo tenía alterado.

Si bien llevaba meses sin tener intimidad con alguna chica, aquello no era justificación para soñar lo que había soñado. Menos con ella, su inconsciente no podía estar mezclando las cosas a ese grado.

Suspiró y se levantó; el departamento estaba en silencio así que con cuidado caminó hasta su recámara y abrió la puerta con cuidado.

Ahí seguían, dos castañas invadiendo su cama. Razón por la que se acostó en su sofá para descansar un momento.

No tenía corazón para despertar a Sakura después de lo que había presenciado. La chica trató por todos los medio de ocultar su tristeza y lágrimas, de hecho, justificó lo rojo de su rostro con un inexistente catarro.

Y huyó a su recámara aprovechando que su hija empezó a bostezar y frotarse los ojos.

Cerró la puerta y regresó a la sala, sacó su celular y se dio cuenta que había dormido por dos horas. Sakura y Sayuri llevaban una más que él así que no tardaban en despertar.

En medio de la oscuridad vio un brillo en la mesa y se acercó. Era el celular de Sakura, estaba recibiendo una llamada de su amiga.

Dudó un poco, no debería inmiscuirse, de verdad no tenía que hacerlo. Pero la castaña llevaba horas sin hablar con sus amigos y si fueran Eriol o Meiling los que estuvieran desaparecidos estaría muerto de preocupación.

Tras suspirar de manera audible, levantó el aparato y aceptó la llamada.

—¿Sakura? ¡Lien, contestó! —exclamó Tomoyo.

—Eh, no, soy Syaoran —dijo él en voz baja.

Silencio lo recibió del otro lado. Uno que lo hizo moverse incómodo.

—Syaoran, no hemos sabido de ella en todo el día y nos preocupa —Finalmente le dijo la chica.

—Está dormida con Sayuri... —contestó vacilante rascando su cabeza.

—¿Habría problema en que vaya a verla? Tuvo un día difícil y nos preocupa que maneje, ayer prácticamente no durmió.

Syaoran suspiró y frotó su nuca, más gente que sabría dónde vivía. Pero al recordar las ojeras debajo de los ojos tristes de Sakura, decidió.

—¿Tienes donde anotar? —musitó.

Esperaba que sus decisiones no le pasarán una muy alta factura después.

* * *

Syaoran preparó estofado de verduras, le estaba dando los últimos toques cuando miró el reloj en su celular.

Ya eran las siete y nada que despertaban las castañas en su cama. Lo peor era que Sayuri se dormiría a eso de las dos de la mañana.

Frunció el ceño. Antes su hija tenía una rutina de sueño bien establecida, pero desde que Sakura llegó a sus vidas, todo se había salido de control.

No sabía si aquello era bueno o malo, tenía miedo de ponerle una etiqueta o comparar el antes y después.

Escuchó que tocaron su puerta así que le bajó la flama a la comida y se dirigió a abrir esperando ver a la amiga de ojos amatistas.

Sin embargo, su amigo de lentes se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta.

—¡Eriol! —exclamó viendo de reojo el pasillo de su recámara, había olvidado que se verían y no quería que tratara a Sakura como la primera vez que se vieron.

Su amigo arqueó una ceja al notar su nerviosismo y pasó al departamento.

—¿Y Sayuri? ¿Cómo siguió?

Syaoran cerró la puerta y regresó a la cocina, su amigo permaneció del otro lado de la barra.

—Bien, actúa normal y nunca encontré algún golpe o algo de lo que me dijiste así que supongo que solo fue el susto o golpe —contestó moviendo la comida antes de apagar la flama.

—¿Dónde estabas? ¿Cómo fue que se cayó?

Syaoran se limpió las manos en un trapo antes de suspirar y girarse para ver al inglés.

—Me estaba bañando, la dejé como siempre pero desde que comenzó a gatear... —Pasó una mano por su cabello—. Ya de por sí era difícil encontrar un momento, ahora...

—¿Sayuri se cayó?

Ambos hombres se sobresaltaron con la voz femenina. Syaoran volteó y encontró a una Sakura muy despeinada en el umbral de la cocina y recordó su sueño sin querer.

Sintió sus mejillas enrojecerse y regresó la atención a Eriol quién había cruzado los brazos y lo miraba con seriedad.

—Sí, en la madrugada —contestó dándole la espalda a sus acompañantes—. No pasó a mayores, estuve toda la noche monitoreando.

Escuchó que alguien se sirvió agua y vio de reojo a Eriol. Su amigo había sacado su celular.

—Podrías bañarte mientras estoy aquí, no hay necesidad que descuides a tu hija —masculló Sakura antes de salir de nuevo de la cocina.

Cuando se quedaron solos, escuchó a Eriol suspirar.

—No es lo que piensas...

—No, seguro que no, solo te sonrojas por el clima —ironizó su amigo antes de tomar asiento frente a la computadora—. Hablé con Meiling.

Syaoran empuñó sus manos.

—¿Puedes creerlo?

Eriol apoyó los codos en las rodillas y se inclinó hacia el frente.

—Sí puedo, y hoy más que nunca debemos cuidar nuestros pasos, sabes y sé que al primero que le va a preguntar va a ser a mí —susurró el inglés.

Syaoran asintió antes de posar los codos sobre la barra para enredar las manos en su cabello.

—Ella no la quería, es inaudito que se mueva por interés, Sayuri no es un objeto que puede tirar y recoger cada que quiera —espetó.

—Puedes denunciar...

—¿Para que sepa dónde estamos? —exclamó el castaño levantando la cabeza antes de negar varias veces—. Lo acabas de decir, hay que cuidar nuestros pasos, mientras no sepa en dónde estoy no podrá intentar nada.

Eriol suspiró antes de levantarse.

—Xiao Lang, si ella llega a meter una demanda te van a quitar a Sayuri porque no tienes un trabajo fijo —susurró en su lengua materna.

Syaoran empuñó las manos con fuerza.

—Me faltan tres bloques para acabar la carrera, solo necesito unos meses, Eriol, después de eso podré pelear por mi hija ante los tribunales —alegó en la misma lengua.

Vio a su amigo abrir la boca pero otro llamado en la puerta los distrajo. Eriol miró con el ceño fruncido la entrada del departamento.

—Debe ser Tomoyo —masculló Syaoran encaminándose para abrir.

Eriol cruzó los brazos y se apoyó de lado en la barra.

—Hola, perdona la intromisión, te juro que no vuelve a pasar —exclamó la pelinegra antes de entrar por la puerta.

Syaoran solo cerró y se detuvo detrás de Tomoyo quien veía con las cejas levantadas al otro hombre en la habitación.

—Tomoyo, él es Eriol, mi jefe —dijo el chico regresando a la cocina.

El inglés asintió pero no dijo nada. Sin embargo, Tomoyo sonrió como si fuera la mañana de navidad.

—Tomoyo Daidouji, mejor amiga de la nana de Sayuri —dijo caminando a él para extenderle la mano.

Eriol frunció el ceño, observó la mano ofrecida y luego a la chica que no dejaba de sonreír, tenía un brillo en sus ojos que lo puso en alerta.

—Hiraguizawa, Eriol Hiraguizawa —contestó tomando su mano pero soltándola casi al instante.

La chica sonrió aun más.

—Pareces el señor Bond... En más de un sentido —anunció.

Eriol arqueó una ceja; la chica literalmente lo estaba viendo de arriba a abajo sin vergüenza.

—¿Tomoyo?

La mencionada finalmente le dio la espalda y él soltó un imperceptible suspiro de alivio.

—¡Sakura! Estábamos preocupados, ¿por qué no contestas el maldito celular?

La castaña traía en brazos a Sayuri quien apenas vio a Eriol comenzó a aplaudir y a aventarse hacia su padrino.

—Me quedé dormida, Tomoyo, exageran —exclamó la chica llevando a la bebé hasta el inglés quien finalmente sonrió de manera sincera tomando a su ahijada.

—¿Cómo estás, nena? —le susurró en su lengua materna.

Sakura no se sorprendió o inmutó, solo le dio la espalda antes de tomar su celular de la mesa. Levantó la mirada y encontró ojos ambarinos que veían el aparato con algo de vergüenza.

Syaoran se giró y pretendió buscar un plato para servir la comida que preparó y Sakura hizo girar los ojos antes de mirar a su amiga quien casi estaba babeando mientras veía a Eriol.

—Tomoyo. —Tronó los dedos frente al rostro de la chica quien le enseñó la lengua y luego le dio un guiño—. ¿Trajiste tu auto?

La pelinegra sacudió la cabeza.

—Lien me trajo pero ya se fue, tenía una reunion en el bufete.

Sakura asintió y observó a Syaoran enfriar las verduras de su hija.

—Solo deja arreglo la cama de Syaoran y nos vamos —susurró y se dirigió a la recámara.

Eriol acomodó a Sayuri en su silla y luego dejó un beso en su coronilla.

—El nuevo cliente tiene varias peticiones, no solo es un logo más acorde, buscan publicidad en redes y medios —comentó cuando Syaoran se sentó a un lado de su hija para darle de cenar.

El castaño asintió varias veces.

—¿De qué es la empresa?

Eriol sacó su celular y apretó varias teclas.

—Energía, ya te mandé todo lo necesario a tu mail —le contestó y de reojo notó que la amiga de Sakura no lo dejaba de mirar y aquello lo incomodó—. Te marco al rato, debo ir a ver a mis padres.

Syaoran asintió y le hizo un ademán de despedida sin dejar de soplar para enfriar la comida de Sayuri.

—¿Le dices a Sakura que la espero en su auto? —dijo de pronto Tomoyo.

El chico la vio con sorpresa pero asintió, luego su amigo y la chica salieron.

—Oye, ¿qué talla es tu traje? —la escuchó preguntar mientras cerraba la puerta.

El castaño parpadeó varias veces no pudiendo creer lo que había escuchado.

—Syaoran. —Volteó, Sakura se había quitado el saco y solo llevaba la camisa blanca, lo veía con seriedad—. Mañana puedo venir antes de ir a la escuela.

El chico frunció el ceño confundido.

—¿Para qué harías eso?

Sakura se soltó bien el cabello y lo alborotó, se le habían hecho algunos caireles que le caían a los lados dándole un aspecto... Syaoran frunció el entrecejo cuando su estómago se revolvió.

—Para que te bañes —contestó moviendo las llaves de su auto.

El castaño miró a Sayuri y se movió incómodo.

—No es necesario, lo resolveré...

—Sé que podrías hacerlo, pero no es sano que te desveles tanto, un día podrías colapsar.

El chico acercó el plato a su hija y la dejó comer como Dios le diera a entender, se sintió extraño con el comentario de Sakura.

—Hagamos esto, yo me baño cuando llegues después de la escuela. —La señaló—. Y tú duermes el fin de semana.

Sakura abrió los ojos con sorpresa mientras que el castaño la veía impasible. Después de un pequeño duelo de miradas ella finalmente sonrió.

—Trato hecho.

* * *

Cuando Sakura llegó a su auto, encontro a Tomoyo muy concentrada dibujando algo en su celular que tenía tamaño de tablet. Ni siquiera cuando quitó la alarma volteó o se distrajo, estaba perdida en mundo donde las musas la guiaban a crear diseños extraordinarios.

—¿Te quedas? —le preguntó abriendo la puerta del piloto.

Tomoyo le hizo un ademán de que esperara un segundo, estaba sobre el cofre y dibujó por otros cinco minutos antes de saltar y encaminarse a su amiga.

—Un saco de cuello alto color azul marino —dijo la pelinegra mostrando lo que había dibujado y extendiendo la mano para que le entregara las llaves.

Sakura arqueó una ceja mientras lanzaba su saco a la parte trasera del auto y entregaba lo pedido, se sentía cansada así que entregó las llaves y caminó al lugar del copiloto para subirse al auto y Tomoyo la imitó.

—¿Para Lien? —preguntó una vez arriba.

Su amiga carraspeó, rio con ironía o se estaba ahogando, el sonido no lo pudo identificar del todo.

—Ya quisiera ese Peter la Anguila poder usar algo así —exclamó la chica poniéndose el cinturón mientras arrancaba el vehículo.

—Oook —masculló la castaña.

Pero obviamente, Tomoyo no se pudo guardar la emoción.

—El jefe de Syaoran, es perfecto para mi línea: tiene la espalda ancha, es alto, lleno en los lugares específicos y ese porte. —Suspiró—. Es... Perfecto.

Sakura hizo girar los ojos.

—Tomoyo...

—¿Me podrá pasar Syaoran su número? O de mínimo su talla

—En serio...

—Por favor —rogó la chica parpadeando en exageración—. Es el modelo ideal, hasta su andar es perfecto.

Sakura bufó sabiendo bien que su enamoradiza amiga no lo quería de modelo para su línea.

—No, no te va a pasar su número porque es su jefe y no me gustaría que lo metieras en problemas.

Tomoyo se recargó en su asiento e hizo un puchero.

—¿Cómo se llama su empresa?

—¡Tomoyo! —exclamó la castaña incrédula

—¿Qué? Solo quiero saber dónde trabaja, no soy una acosadora.

Su amiga la miró con incredulidad y Tomoyo la señaló.

—Touya no cuenta, de no haberlo espiado no sabríamos que es... Que Yukito... —Bufó.

Ambas chicas se quedaron en silencio mientras la pelinegra manejaba en dirección a su casa.

—Eso fue un beso intenso —musitó Sakura.

Tomoyo asintió mordiendo su labio inferior.

—Jamás me besó así —susurró.

Sakura golpeó con el índice su barbilla.

—Pero es buen pediatra.

Su amiga asintió varias veces.

—Sí, y Yukito buen abogado, la maldita pareja ideal.

Se miraron y rieron disfrutando de esa complicidad que existía en su amistad.

* * *

Sakura tenía solo una clase en sábado, duraba dos horas y para medio día tenía el día libre para descansar y disfrutar de su familia.

Sin embargo, lo que Tomoyo le dio la noche anterior la emocionó tanto que no podía esperar para ir con Sayuri.

Llevaba el pequeño regalo en una bolsa rosa, había comprado una diadema color morado con una pequeña mariposa que iba en el costado. Casi subió corriendo al departamento del castaño y tocó con insistencia al escuchar a Syaoran hablar con su hija.

Cuando la puerta se abrió un pequeño grito de emoción la recibió e inmediatamente tomó a Sayuri en sus brazos.

—Creí que llegarías más tarde —dijo Syaoran mientras bostezaba y cerraba la puerta.

—La clase acabó antes, los sábados no son muy responsables los maestros —le contó ella viéndolo finalmente y levantando las cejas con sorpresa—. ¿Acaban de despertar?

Syaoran vestía un pants gris con una playera blanca, tenía el cabello exageradamente alborotado y se podían ver unas ojeras debajo de sus ojos.

—Mas o menos, Sayuri se durmió a las tres de la mañana —le contó frotando su rostro—. Aproveché para leer los nuevos requerimientos de mi trabajo y te tengo algo —masculló caminando hasta el escritorio de su computadora de donde tomó unas hojas.

Sakura frunció el ceño confundida mientras Sayuri balbuceaba y jugaba con el tirante de su blusa.

El castaño le dio las hojas y tomó a Sayuri para ponerla en el suelo y sentarse en el sillón para después pasar las manos por su cabello en un vago intento por medio peinarse y ella puso la bolsa en la mesa antes de comenzar a leer.

—Esto... ¿Es real?

Syaoran asintió varias veces y se rascó la cabeza, era una increíble casualidad.

—La empresa es relativamente nueva pero Eriol dijo que son bastante serios y cuentan con las certificaciones correspondientes. —Señaló las hojas en las manos de Sakura—. Eso es un presupuesto que me armaron de la madrugada a hoy.

Sakura se quedó sin palabras, realmente tenía ganas de llorar, abrazar al castaño o plantarle un beso. No sabía cuál de esas acciones se vería más acorde a lo que estaba sintiendo.

Syaoran le había conseguido los paneles a mitad de precio con instalación incluida.

El castaño observó a su hija pararse a un lado de él sosteniéndose del sillón pero de reojo veía el gesto de Sakura. Jamás le diría que el presupuesto era así de bajo porque había ofrecido un descuento en su trabajo.

La chica merecía ese proyecto, no quería que renunciara a sus sueños como él tuvo que hacerlo.

Sakura se sentó junto a él y sus brazos se rozaron provocando que Syaoran se tensara, algo que pasó desapercibido por la castaña.

—No sé qué decir —susurró Sakura—. Estaba... No pensaba seguir, no había manera de costear los paneles y... —La voz se le quebró un poco así que se aclaró la garganta.

—Lo sé, te escuché hablando con Sayuri —confesó el chico clavando la vista en su hija quién comenzaba a moverse de pie pero sostenida del sillón—. Mi padre decía que nada pasa por casualidad —susurró—. Creo que eso es una señal de que debes seguir adelante, el proyecto es bueno.

Sakura parpadeó varias veces y asintió, de verdad no tenía palabras para agradecerle al chico a su lado.

Así que hizo lo que haría con cualquiera de sus amigos y lo abrazó con fuerza escondiendo el rostro en su hombro. Syaoran se tensó inmediatamente y sintió como su corazón comenzó a latir de manera desenfrenada.

—Gracias —dijo la chica limpiando una lágrima traicionera antes de soltarlo y leer de nuevo el presupuesto con emoción.

Syaoran entrelazó sus manos frente a él y se aclaró la garganta sintiendo que no podía respirar.

Sakura entonces abrió los ojos recordando la bolsa.

—Oh, también tengo algo —exclamó levantándose a gran velocidad para ir por el regaló de Sayuri, se paró frente a Syaoran y le extendió la bolsa—. Lo hizo Tomoyo pero yo se lo pedí.

El chico parpadeó varias veces y se quedó inerte por unos segundos hasta que finalmente tomó lo ofrecido y la abrió para ver su contenido.

Puso la bolsa en el suelo y sacó un pequeño blusón con short de tela color morada con mariposas rosadas. La tela era muy suave al tacto y encontró también una pequeña diadema.

Su pecho experimentó una opresión y su estómago se revolvió de manera exagerada, incluso tragó saliva sintiendo la tarea como algo imposible de hacer.

—¿Qué día nació Sayuri? —Escuchó.

—Veintiséis de agosto —respondió en un hilo de voz sin dejar de ver el pequeño conjunto en sus manos.

—¿Eso significa que hoy es su mensuario?

Syaoran volteó a ver a la castaña que se había bajado al suelo para sostener a Sayuri.

—Ah... Supongo —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Los ojos de Sakura se iluminaron y lo miraron con expectativa.

—¿Quieres salir a festejar? Conozco este lugar con el mejor pay de manzana, estoy segura que te gustará.

Syaoran regresó la mirada a la ropa en sus brazos y sintió mucha ansiedad. No podían, salir juntos ya era otro nivel de intimidad.

Sintió algo en su rodilla y al levantar la mirada encontró esos ojos ambarinos que adoraba más que a su vida. Lo miró y sonrió dejando a la vista sus dos pequeños dientes.

Y sabiendo que no había cosa que le negaría a su hija, asintió. Aunque honestamente, estaba muerto de miedo por todo lo que comenzaba a experimentar en su interior.

* * *

¡Su primer salida!

¿Cómo ven el avance? Es algo lento por el lado de Sakura jejejeje

¿Les gustó cómo se conocieron Eriol y Tomoyo? Les dije que tenía justificación para la edad ;) Sinceramente me gusta la personalidad de Tomoyo y va a hacer buen contrapeso para Eriol, aunque él va a huir un buen rato.

¿Quejas, consejos, recomendaciones? Puedes ponerlas, también si tienen anécdotas lindas con niñas de 9m a 12m les agradeceré jaja es diferente la crianza que con niños :p

¡Muchísimas gracias por pasar a leer y nos vemos la otra semana!


	9. Chapter 9

Salió otro capítulo largo para compensar el corto de la semana pasada.

Espero les guste ;)

* * *

 **Ella, tu y yo.**

* * *

Meiling solía decir que el día que asimiló y aceptó que sería padre, fue cuando le compró su primer vestido a su hija. Eso fue cuando su ex cumplió los cinco meses de embarazo.

Fue en un ultrasonido cuando les dieron la noticia de que serian padres de una niña, algo que él aceptó emocionado pero que su pareja no tomó del todo bien.

Eriol decía que ese día fue cuando pusieron el último clavo al ataúd de su relación. Y aunque tardó en aceptarlo, tuvo razón.

Un niño habría marcado la diferencia en sus vidas, pues desgraciadamente el consejo de la dinastía Li veía a una niña como un error pero a un niño como una oportunidad.

Su ex sabía eso, pero la cruda realidad la alcanzó como un rayo aquella tarde que les dijeron que el bebé era de sexo femenino. Syaoran se sintió incómodo y un tanto avergonzado cuando ella le insistió al doctor que revisara bien, que debía haber un error.

Pero no, Sayuri estaba ahí creyendo ser amada por su madre.

De ese día en adelante la relación se tornó tormentosa y tóxica. Su ex intentó por varios métodos perder a la bebé; llegó a tanto que prácticamente tuvo que pasar los últimos meses a su lado noche y día.

Ella lo justificó con depresión, pero Meiling y Eriol insistieron en que era un escape a su responsabilidad al no lograr lo obtenido.

Sayuri nació de siete meses, pasó un mes en la incubadora y en todo ese tiempo, ni una vez su madre fue a verla al hospital. Sus pretextos eran supuestos dolores consecuencia del parto.

Jamás se atrevió a preguntar si acaso ella había tomado algo para que la bebé naciera antes, ya era bastante el daño ocasionado y el estrés resguardado.

Ella nunca quiso a su hija, nunca lo amó a él.

—Por favor, Sayuri, solo una foto, deja... No, espera.

Syaoran intentó contener la sonrisa pero estaba fallando de manera estrepitosa. Se lo había advertido, pero no le creyó hasta que su hija aventó la diadema.

Levantó el rostro y cerró los ojos disfrutando de la brisa, hace mucho que no se sentía tan en paz.

—¡No! Un segundo, Sayuri... Espera.

Mantuvo la sonrisa más no abrió los ojos, Sakura llevaba mínimo quince minutos tratando de convencer a su hija de usar la diadema que le había regalado.

—Te agradecería un poco de ayuda. —La escuchó musitar con enojo.

—Hay una razón por la que siempre lleva el cabello suelto —alegó acomodando mejor su espalda en el tronco—. Tengo una caja llena de moños y diademas en mi clóset, ¿por qué crees que no la has visto?

Abrió lo ojos y encontró dos orbes verdes enfurecidos y se encogió de hombros antes de volver a cerrar los ojos.

La escuchó bufar y supuso que se resignó pues Sayuri ya solo balbuceaba y se escuchaba que jugaba con algo. Al volver a mirar a las mujeres que lo acompañaban, encontró a Sakura recostada en el pasto y a su hija jugueteando la diadema; sí, su hija había ganado.

—El traje le quedó mejor de lo que imaginé, quería que Tomoyo lo viera —masculló la castaña.

Syaoran cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y suspiró.

—¿Hay problema en que le haga más? —susurró la chica y él se tensó.

—Puedo comprarle ropa, no es necesario —respondió tratando de controlar el nudo en su voz.

Orbes verdes lo vieron fijamente de una manera que le revolvió el estómago y aceleró los latidos de su corazón, incluso sus manos se llenaron de sudor.

—No es por eso, creí que era obvio —dijo Sakura.

Syaoran finalmente desvió la mirada e hizo lo único que su mente y cuerpo permitieron que hiciera: Se encogió de hombros.

—Como quieras —musitó.

No regresó la mirada a la chica ni hizo amago por dedicarle algo de atención, ni siquiera cuando se puso de pie y acomodó un sweater alrededor de la cintura de su hija para empezar a ayudarla a caminar por el parque.

Pero cuando le dieron la espalda, sí las miró sintiéndose sumamente contrariado.

La madre de Sayuri jamás le compró algo, de hecho, ni para escoger el nombre fue. Lo único que llegó a demostrar por su hija era desprecio.

Por eso se le hacía una desfachatez que se atreviera a buscarlos.

Sin embargo, ver el cariño que Sakura demostraba por Sayuri era algo que le daba miedo... Se podría decir que hasta pánico. Y no era para menos, si empezaban a verse como algo más que niñera y...

Suspiró y bajó la mirada endureciendo la mandíbula. Él también había cruzado una línea al conseguirle los paneles, seguía desdibujando límites cada que abría ese proyecto y modificaba cosas en secreto.

Cambios que ella jamás vería pues tenía el archivo bastante escondido.

Sintió una opresión en el pecho y un sentimiento de ahogo ante la ansiedad. Estaba cayendo, rápido y en silencio y no lo podía detener.

Miró de nuevo a las castañas caminando, Sayuri reía mientras Sakura le cantaba algo relacionado a avanzar como patos.

Tal vez no lo quería detener.

* * *

Las risas de niños y algunas ruedas sobre el pavimento, hacían eco en sus oídos. Jamás había ido a ese parque; sí lo conocía, pero de vista, sin embargo, apenas se estaba dado cuenta de lo encerrado que vivía.

—¿Quieres ir al columpio? —preguntó Sakura a su hija mientras avanzaban en dirección a los juegos.

Sayuri aplaudió y se impulsó hacia los brazos de la castaña mientras Syaoran soltaba un imperceptible suspiro. Si fuera por su hija, viviría con la chica.

Su celular comenzó a sonar y él lo sacó frunciendo el ceño al leer quien era. Los sábados Eriol se quedaba en Tokio con sus padres, era raro que lo llamara.

—Atiende eso, estaremos allá en la resbaladilla —señaló Sakura antes de seguir de largo mientras él aceptaba la llamada.

Asintió a la par que ponía el aparato en su oreja y se sentó en una banca al inicio del enorme arenero donde se encontraban los juegos.

—Eriol, ¿sucede algo? —preguntó un tanto preocupado.

—¿Con quién crees que hablé? —cuestionó su amigo de regreso.

Sintió su corazón dar un brinco y casi el mundo hacerse pequeño.

—Y no, no fue con ella —musitó el inglés casi percibiendo la alteración que había causado.

Syaoran soltó un sonoro suspiro y enredó una mano en su cabello.

—Demonios, casi me causas un paro cardíaco —murmuró.

—Sí, perdón, aunque no hablo en términos amigables tampoco —dijo Eriol—. Me acabo de enterar que mi freelance ofreció un descuento del veinte por ciento —continuó.

Syaoran tamborileó con su su dedo índice la parte baja de su nuca esperando el inminente regaño.

—Algo que me pareció curioso pues casi renunciaste a la mitad de tu ganancia —concluyó y se escuchó una puerta corrediza al fondo. Seguro estaba en la casa de sus padres.

—Lo sé —musitó con voz cansada.

—Xiao Lang...

—Estaré bien, lo complemento con lo demás que van a pedir y...

—No es por eso —espetó en su lengua natal el inglés—. Te estás involucrando, ¿crees que no sé lo que te mandaron?

Syaoran suspiró de manera audible, obvio que lo sabía.

—No entiendes, necesita ese presupuesto —se defendió—. Estaba por dejar el proyecto, ¿qué se supone que hiciera?

—Mantener tu distancia, es su problema, es solo la niñera de Sayuri —le recordó con enojo Eriol.

El chico negó aun sabiendo que no era visto.

—Estoy manteniendo la distancia —mintió—. Ella nos ha ayudado mucho, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer —rechistó.

Escuchó al inglés bufar.

—¿Sabes quién es su amiga? —susurró con voz arisca.

Syaoran frunció el ceño confundido.

—¿Tomoyo?

—Sí, ¿sabes de dónde viene?

El castaño levantó la mirada; Sakura se había subido a la resbaladilla y estaba por deslizarse con su hija.

Recordó el día que se los presentó: a pesar de que Lien le dijo su apellido, la pelinegra se limitó a decir únicamente su nombre.

—No —contestó finalmente.

—Es Tomoyo Daidouji —masculló su amigo y Syaoran frunció el ceño en concentración, ese apellido le resultaba familiar—. Estoy seguro que estás tratando de recordar de dónde te suena, bien, es la heredera de la dinastía juguetes y tecnología...

—Daidouji inc —concluyó Syaoran en tono distraído.

Escuchó a Eriol suspirar con fuerza.

—No estoy diciendo que tengan algo que ver...

—No tendrían, jamás se hizo la alianza, ni siquiera conozco a los Daidouji —masculló Syaoran enredando una mano en su cabello—. Cancelaron todo una semana antes.

—Aun así es mucho riesgo —insistió.

Syaoran tragó pesado, escuchó la risa de su hija y regresó la atención a las castañas, se habían deslizado de nuevo.

—Es un favor, no me estoy involucrando —aseguró.

Su amigo suspiró una vez más.

—Lo estás haciendo, Syaoran, y temo que ni cuenta te estás dando —murmuró—. Hablamos más tarde, me están esperando.

—Bien —susurró el mencionado antes de terminar la llamada y levantar el rostro. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Sakura quien le sonrió ampliamente antes de levantar la mano de su hija y moverla de lado a lado.

Él le regresó el gesto aunque no con la misma alegría. La observó susurrarle algo a Sayuri en instintivamente abrió la cámara de su celular, quería captar a su hija deslizándose por esa resbaladilla.

La hermosa risa de su hija resonó y él captó el momento. Entró a su galería para revisar la imagen y se quedó parpadeando en silencio.

No solo le había tomado la foto a Sayuri, también salía Sakura; los ojos de ambas chicas destellaban con alegría y las sonrisas en sus rostros era genuina. Era una fotografía que desplegaba mucho cariño entre las castañas.

Abrió su WhatsApp y seleccionó el chat que mantenía con Eriol, presionó el ícono de archivos y entró a su galería dónde escogió la fotografía que acababa de hacer.

Escribió un mensaje y salió de la aplicación rápidamente al notar que Sakura se acercaba con su hija.

Sin embargo, no dejó de repasar la acción que había tomado pues en la fotografía incluyó un solo mensaje que podía significar un millón de cosas y a la vez una sola:

 _"Por esto lo hago"_

* * *

La tarde comenzó a caer, se habían distraído tanto en los juegos que olvidaron que originalmente se dirigían a una cafetería a comer.

Se encontraban en los columpios, sentados lado a lado observando como los niños a su alrededor comenzaban a irse con sus respectivas familias.

Sayuri se había acomodado de lado sobre el cuerpo de Sakura y bostezaba de vez en cuando, pronto caería dormida.

—Tomoyo es muy perfeccionista, no esperaba menos de ella —comentó ella, habían estado hablando de lo cómoda que estuvo Sayuri con su ropa nueva.

Syaoran recargó la cabeza en la cadena del columpio y recordó el pequeño dato que Eriol le había dado.

—¿La conoces desde hace mucho?

Sakura acomodó mejor la cabeza de la bebé quién empezaba a cerrar los ojos.

—De toda la vida, estudiamos juntas en una escuela pública pero cuando me ofrecieron la beca en el tecnológico, decidió también pasarse a privada —contestó la chica omitiendo que Tomoyo tenía dinero para estudiar en escuelas caras desde muy pequeña, pero que esa amistad que forjaron en ese mismo parque en el que se encontraban, fue suficiente para que la pelinegra optara por cosas más sencillas.

—Lien es más reciente, lo conocimos hace dos años en una fiesta. —Sakura hizo girar los ojos—. Estaba tratando de huir de una chica y se le hizo fácil fingir que Tomoyo era su novia, casi nos rogó por ayuda.

Syaoran frunció el ceño mientras veía a su hija, ya se había quedado dormida.

—Nos chocó al inicio pero al final nos hicimos grandes amigos... Es un alma libre o al menos eso aparenta ser, sé que en el fondo quiere algo serio pero aun no encuentra a esa persona.

El castaño a su lado miró a la nada pensando que el amor estaba sobrevalorado al igual que las relaciones, él era prueba viviente de eso.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio con solo el rechinido de las cadenas en el ambiente. Ya casi no había nadie en el parque.

—Jamás te podré agradecer lo suficiente por lo que hiciste —dijo de pronto Sakura.

Syaoran se tensó y bajó la mirada, esperaba que no viera eso como algo que no era...

—No hice mucho —musitó.

De reojo notó que la chica lo veía de manera fija.

—Resolviste la posición y el precio, eso es mucho para mí —insistió ella y bajó la mirada a Sayuri, mordió su labio inferior—. A veces siento que estoy siendo injusta, debería de presentar el proyecto en conjunto.

Syaoran miró al cielo sintiendo un brinco en el corazón y aclaró su garganta.

—No estudio...

—No es necesario, el concurso es para estudiantes menores de veinticuatro a nivel nacional; podríamos hacerlo, algunos de mis compañeros lo presentarán así —exclamó ella atropellando las palabras, al parecer llevaba tiempo pensando en esa opción.

Syaoran suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

—No quiero o necesito el reconocimiento, de verdad, déjalo así —dijo con algo de cansancio.

—Pero lo mereces —aseguró la castaña.

Syaoran decidió voltear y ver a Sakura, sin embargo, la chica miraba a su hija de manera muy tierna.

—El mejor pago que me puedes dar es ver a Sayuri —susurró—. Con eso me basta y sobra.

Sakura sonrió ligeramente y pasó su mano libre por el cabello sedoso de la bebé. En verdad sentía que ella era la afortunada por tener a la pequeña en su vida.

—Ella se ha encariñado, te quiere mucho —musitó Syaoran frunciendo el ceño.

La chica rozó la mejilla de Sayuri disfrutando de lo suave que era su piel. Tuvo el impulso de decir que ella también se había encariñado mucho pero no sabía cómo se lo iba a tomar.

Por momentos parecía que Syaoran tenía pánico de que la gente se acercara de más a su hija.

* * *

Cuando el cielo se tornó de un color naranja, decidieron que ya era hora de regresar. Sin embargo, Sayuri en vez de despertar, se acurrucó más en el pecho de Sakura, incluso tenía empuñada su playera como tratando de evitar que se fuera.

—Toma —dijo ella sacando las llaves de su pantalón con algo de dificultad.

Syaoran la vio confundido y la chica suspiró exasperada.

—No la vamos a despertar, sabes manejar, ¿no?

El castaño titubeó y finalmente asintió tomando las llaves antes de abrirle la puerta del pasajero.

Sakura sostuvo a Sayuri con ambas manos y con mucho cuidado se adentró al auto. El chico cerró la puerta y suspiró de manera audible antes de subirse al vehículo y ponerlo en marcha.

El parque no estaba lejos de su departamento, era un viaje de veinte minutos a lo máximo. Pero era tiempo suficiente para que se sintiera extraño manejando de nuevo.

Miró por el retrovisor a Sakura quien iba viendo por la ventana y luego regresó la atención al camino. Se detuvieron en un semáforo y pasó una mano por su cuello en ademán de nerviosismo.

—¿Puedo preguntar algo personal? —La escuchó susurrar, miró de nuevo por el retrovisor a la chica que seguía sin mirar hacia otro lado que no fuera el exterior y se preparó para negar pero ella no lo permitió—. No de otras personas, es de ti —concluyó.

Sabía que había temas que Syaoran no tocaba y ella lo respetaba. Jamás preguntaría por la madre de Sayuri pues parecía ser un tema delicado para el castaño. Tenía límites y no pensaba cruzarlos.

De hecho, el ligero asentimiento de cabeza que vio de reojo, la tomó por sorpresa esperando una negativa.

—¿Qué sentiste cuando viste a Sayuri por primera vez? —cuestionó ella viendo finalmente al chico por medio del retrovisor.

Se sostuvieron la mirada por lo que pareció una eternidad, eso hasta que el auto de atrás les tocó el claxón y Syaoran rompió el contacto para poner atención al trayecto.

—Miedo —confesó en voz titubeante.

Sakura lo observó sin ninguna expresión, la iba viendo de reojo por el retrovisor. Suspiró de manera imperceptible sabiendo que era una respuesta bastante vaga.

—Sayuri es prematura, nació de siete meses, estuvo en la incubadora y decían que podía tener afectaciones de por vida —le contó apretando el volante mientras imágenes de su hija con tubos por todos lados regresaban a su mente—. Sin embargo, es una guerrera, a los ocho meses estuvo lista para dejar el hospital: sus pulmones se terminaron de formar y ya respiraba por sí sola, ganó el peso suficiente para que me dejaran llevarla a casa.

Se detuvieron en otro semáforo y al mirar de nuevo a Sakura se dio cuenta del pequeño desliz al decir "me dejaron". Había dejado expuesto que al parecer nunca hubo un "nosotros" entre él y su ex.

Se movió incómodo ante la mirada de Sakura. Estaba llena de algo que si bien no era lástima, sí parecía ser un sentimiento de lamento ante la soledad que vivieron desde el inicio.

—Sayuri es increíble —dijo la chica cuando comenzaron a avanzar de nuevo.

Syaoran no pudo evitar sonreír con orgullo.

—Sí, lo es —masculló.

—Se parece mucho a ti —susurró ella de nuevo y por el reflejo notó que de nuevo movía su cabello. Asintió, más no dijo nada y se sorprendió un poco cuando Sakura lo observó con una sonrisa—. Eso te hace también increíble.

Syaoran sintió que su corazón dio una maroma, su respiración se cortó y no pudo evitar apretar su agarre en el volante. Se obligó a tragar el nudo en su garganta antes de atreverse a hablar.

—Gracias —murmuró evitando verla a toda costa.

* * *

Llegaron a eso de las cinco treinta de la tarde a su departamento. Sayuri no se despertó en el trayecto y Sakura bostezaba cuando creía que él no la observaba.

Pero para cuándo la chica regresó de acostar a su hija, bostezó mientras estiraba los brazos sobre su cabeza dejando ver algo de su abdomen.

Syaoran inmediatamente desvió la mirada y se encaminó a la computadora para adelantar lo que tenía pendiente.

La escuchó tomar las llaves de su auto y volver a bostezar.

—Supongo que nos veremos el lunes —dijo la chica a su espalda.

Syaoran frunció el ceño al notar por el reflejo de la pantalla de la iMac que la chica se frotaba los ojos una y otra vez. El cansancio ya le estaba pasando factura.

—¿Por qué no duermes un rato? —le preguntó sin voltear.

—Eso es lo que planeo hacer —contestó sacando su celular, Touya le había mandado mensaje.

—No, me refiero a... —Se giró en la silla y se encogió de hombros—. Que duermas aquí...

Sakura abrió los ojos con sorpresa y Syaoran sintió sus mejillas enrojecerse.

—No, o sea, con Sayuri —corrigió a gran velocidad.

Sakura lo miró con escrutinio unos segundos y luego observó el pasillo que llevaba a la recámara. Se movió un tanto incómoda en su lugar sintiendo que estaba cruzando un silencioso límite.

—No sé... ¿No se enojará Eriol?

El castaño frunció el ceño confundido.

—¿Por qué se habría de enojar?

Sakura miró sus manos nerviosa; seguía pensando que más que su jefe también era su pareja o enamorado.

—¿No es celoso?

Syaoran frunció más el entrecejo tratando de encontrarle significado a tan extraña pregunta, entonces abrió los ojos con suma sorpresa.

—¿Crees que... Eriol y yo...?

La chica puso ambas manos frente a ella y negó.

—No tengo nada en contra, que quede claro, solo quiero ahorrarte problemas si es así y...

Syaoran negó varias veces con la cabeza.

—Es mi mejor amigo y padrino de Sayuri —le explicó—. Me ayudó a... Alejarme de todo —concluyó en un suspiro.

Sakura entonces lo vio con tristeza antes de darle una ligera sonrisa.

—Solo voy a descansar un momento, todo el estrés de la semana me tiene agotada.

Syaoran asintió varias veces; la chica le sonrió de nuevo y, finalmente, regresó a la habitación donde su hija dormía.

Una vez solo, negó y entrelazó sus manos en la nuca.

Estaba dándole mucha información a la chica, pero a veces tenía la necesidad de desahogarse con alguien y Sakura definitivamente era una persona que no juzgaba ni criticaba.

 _«Eso me gusta de ella»_ pensó inconscientemente girando su silla y encendiendo la computadora para ponerse a trabajar.

* * *

La única señal que su cerebro procesó de que habían pasado horas, fue cuando se levantó a encender la luz de la pequeña sala.

Siempre le pasaba lo mismo desde que Sakura se hacía cargo de Sayuri, se perdía tanto en sus proyectos que el tiempo se pasaba volando.

Revisó la hora y se dio cuenta que llevaba tres horas trabajando sin parar. Se suponía que solo iba a adelantar algo pero cuando la inspiración se posó sobre él, se dejó llevar.

Guardó su proyecto y se levantó de la silla para ir a la recámara. Seguro Sakura tenía planes o algo, el novio debía estar enfurecido porque ahora ni en fin de semana la había visto.

Abrió con cuidado la puerta y al asomar la cabeza, encontró de nuevo a la chica con su mano tomando la de Sayuri en un gesto adorable. Suspiró y cerró de nuevo la puerta revisando la hora en su celular, pasaban de las ocho, si su hija no se despertaba pronto, de nuevo se dormiría hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

Pero el día siguiente era domingo, se podría levantar tarde.

Encogiéndose de hombros regresó a la sala y comenzó a buscar una serie en su celular. Había tratado de juntar para una smart tv, pero no llegaba a la meta entre gastos e improvisos así que se tenía que conformar con ver Netflix en su celular cada que podía.

Porque no era que Sayuri le dejara mucho tiempo libre.

Al abrir la aplicación, la serie de Nailed it lo recibió. Entonces recordó que originalmente iban a festejar los diez meses de Sayuri y jamás lo hicieron.

Miró el pasillo que llevaba a su recámara y tras salirse de la aplicación y guardar su celular, se puso una chamarra y tomó las llaves del departamento antes de salir del lugar.

Había aprendido a confiar en la castaña, una voz interior le decía que Sakura jamás haría algo que les afectara.

* * *

Cuando Sakura despertó, lo primero que notó fue que ya no entraba nada de luz por la ventana a su izquierda. Lo segundo que observó, fueron dos orbes ambarinos que la miraban de manera atenta aunque algo somnolienta.

Sonrío automáticamente y se sentó para tomar a la pequeña en brazos.

—¿Acabas de despertar también? —le preguntó en medio de un bostezo.

Sayuri sonrió y se bajó de sus brazos para ponerse de pie sobre la cama sosteniéndose de su hombro para comenzar a jugar con el tirante de su brassier que vagamente se asomaba.

Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír mientras revisaba que su pañal no estuviera lleno. Tras haber hecho eso, con cuidado se levantó y tomó a la pequeña en brazos para dirigirse al cubo de mamelucos.

Seguro la pequeña querría otro tipo de ropa ahora que estaban en casa.

Tras escoger un mameluco de oso amarillo, recostó a Sayuri en la cama y comenzó a cambiarla parpadeando en exageración al darse cuenta que había pensado "en casa".

Sacudió la cabeza una vez y vistió a Sayuri empujando aquel pensamiento a lo más profundo de su mente. Sabía que se estaba involucrando de más, sentía que un día ya no iba a poder dejar de ver a Sayuri y eso la llenaba de ansiedad.

No quería tomar el lugar de nadie, sobretodo porque no tenía conocimiento pleno de lo que había pasado con la madre de la pequeña. Y preguntarle a Syaoran estaba fuera de discusión, le había quedado bastante claro con su reacción en el auto.

Terminó de vestir a la pequeña y la cargó para salir de la recámara, seguro Syaoran querría ver a su hija.

Pero una vez que llegaron a la sala, la encontraron inusualmente silenciosa, solo había una bolsa de papel estraza sobre la mesa pero no encontró señales del padre de Sayuri.

—Estaba por ir a despertarlas —dijo una voz que la hizo sobresaltar.

Sayuri gritó emocionada y se impulsó hacia su padre mientras que Sakura lo vio un poco feo por el susto que le propicióbl.

—Perdón —masculló Syaoran leyendo la silenciosa acusación y tomando a su hija antes de señalar la bolsa en la mesa—. Mencionaste algo de festejar.

Sakura ladeó un poco la cabeza y volteó para ver lo que señalaba, el chico le hizo un ademán con la cabeza para que revisara y ella fue hasta la bolsa para revisar el interior.

Sonrió emocionada al ver un pequeño pastel dentro de la bolsa. Era uno de esos diminutos que solían ser solo para uno. Tenía chantilly y cuatro uvas al centro.

—Es de vainilla, leí que no pueden comer chocolate antes del año —murmuró Syaoran sentando a su hija en su lugar.

Sakura sacó el pequeño pastel y tras ponerlo en la mesa, le quitó la cubierta de plástico. Su corazón daba brincos de felicidad al poder participar en algo así, una vez más.

Syaoran fingió peinar a Sayuri, la emoción de la castaña lo desconcertaba pero, al mismo tiempo, lo llenaba de una calidez que temía explorar.

—Jamás había festejado esto —confesó cuando la chica puso el pastel en frente de Sayuri y tomó asiento al otro lado de la mesa.

—Hace mucho que no la hacía, se supone que es para celebrar cada mes de vida y. —Lo miró a los ojos—. Cuando son bebés prematuros, tiene aun más significado.

Syaoran tragó saliva y desvió la mirada, su ex solo contaba los días que les quedaban en la mansión Li, no los que su hija llevaba viva.

Notó de reojo que Sakura sacó su celular y que lo observó mientras mordía su labio inferior.

—¿Te importa... Que tome una foto? —preguntó con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

Syaoran experimentó una fuerte opresión en el pecho y observó el gesto esperanzado de Sakura. Negó sin darse cuenta y cuando la chica le dio la sonrisa más hermosa que le había visto, su estómago se revolvió en exageración.

Ella se puso a un lado de Sayuri y colocó el celular frente a ellas para hacer una selfie. Luego frunció el ceño y lo miró.

—¡Ven! También estás invitado a la foto —rio.

Syaoran abrió los ojos con sorpresa y sintió sus manos llenarse de sudor. Sayuri aplaudía emocionada y se impulsaba hacia arriba una y otra vez. Finalmente suspiró de manera imperceptible y se acomodó del otro lado de su hija.

Frente a él se encontraba su imagen, la de su hija y de Sakura. Cuando la castaña apretó el botón para capturar la imagen no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente.

No podía describir el sentimiento que lo embargó al verlos juntos en la pantalla de ese celular, era algo que le causó una opresión en el pecho pero de manera agradable.

En esa imagen parecían ser una familia.

Era la primera vez que Sayuri se veía en una foto realmente amada y protegida.

* * *

Eriol le dijo que no cruzara una línea. Le pidió en repetidas ocasiones que mantuviera su relación con Sakura en terreno neutral. De hecho, prácticamente le exigió que bajo ninguna circunstancia intercambiaran números de teléfono, que para emergencias estaba él.

Ese último pedido se le hizo algo exagerado, pero durante ese mes que llevaban del acuerdo, no lo había necesitado.

Pero entonces, la castaña solo tuvo que tomar una foto para que finalmente se dieran sus números de teléfono.

¿La justificación? —O pretexto como Eriol le acusaría —. Que se la quería compartir.

Y ya que él no era usuario de ninguna red social, solo les quedó el WhatsApp.

Así que ahí se encontraba él, observando la imagen de perfil de la castaña con el ceño fruncido. Al menos ahora sabía cómo se veía el famoso Touya.

Alto, más grande que ella, con cabello negro y ojos café oscuro. Odiaba que el hombre fuera de esos que hacen voltear a las chicas y que abrazara a Sakura de manera tan posesiva.

Pero odiaba más sentir esa maraña de sentimientos en su interior que se agitaban cual alas de mariposa cada que detallaba en la sonrisa de la castaña.

—Rayos —susurró pasando una mano por la parte trasera de su cabeza.

Ni siquiera había podido descansar del todo bien por pensar en lo que compartieron. Afortunadamente su hija seguía dormida.

Escuchó un golpeteo en la puerta y pensando que seguramente era Eriol que había ido a regañarlo por haber hecho lo que hizo, se levantó a abrir sin mirar por el ojillo.

Pero al notar a la persona del otro lado endureció la mandíbula y entrecerró los ojos con enojo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —espetó tratando de controlar las ganas de cerrarle la puerta en la cara a la mujer que aguardaba del otro lado.

* * *

Chan chan chaaaaan...

Empezaré a subir el ritmo de la trama ya que Sakura comienza a notar ciertas cosas del castaño.

Cuando sacaron a Syaoran bebé en el manga me dieron ganas de ponerle cabello largo para mostrar como es Sayuri jajaja pero mejor lo deje en Kiyo (Esma)

En fin, ¿les gustó?

Aun no sé cuántos capítulos van a ser, espero pasar de veinte, me cuesta mucho escribir novelas largas :'(

Dudas, comentarios, teorías, todo es bienvenido aunque no responda, tal vez debería hacerlo :s

¡Nos vemos la otra semana!


	10. Chapter 10

¡Llegamos al diez!

En este capítulo van a entender parte de la personalidad de todos los personajes y espero les guste. Tengo una consulta, se las comparto al final del capítulo ;)

* * *

 **Ella, tú y yo.**

* * *

Se enfrentaron con la mirada en completo silencio hasta que la recién llegada arqueó una ceja; sus ojos carmesí destellaron con ironía y pasó al departamento como si fuera propietaria.

Su cabello negro se movió con gracia junto con ella. Era como ver a una modelo pasearse en una inexistente pasarela.

—¿Esa es manera de saludar a tu querida prima?

Syaoran casi azotó la puerta pero al recordar que Sayuri estaba dormida, se limitó a cerrarla y mirar a la intrusa con ojos entrecerrados.

—Lo es cuando dejaste en claro que tu prometido es un loco que necesita saber todos tus movimientos, Meiling —espetó en voz baja no pudiendo creer que su prima los estuviera poniendo en tan grande riesgo.

La mencionada se sentó en el sofá e hizo un ademán de desinterés con la mano.

—No me siguió, llevo una semana en Tomoeda; créeme que no sabe que estoy aquí —dijo encogiéndose de hombros y cruzando las piernas—. Ya hubiera recibido su furia de ser así —masculló con media sonrisa.

Syaoran examinó con escrutinio a su prima. Siempre que hacía mención de la furia de su prometido se sentía impotente. Claro, la chica aun tenía la piel blanca sin marcas... La expuesta, pero siempre que preguntaba por lo que no veía, Meiling se quedaba en silencio.

—¿Y qué haces en Tomoeda? —preguntó curioso mientras se acercaba a su pequeña mesa y tomaba asiento.

La chica se recargó en el sofá y cruzó los brazos mientras veía al techo.

—Vivir un poco, estoy harta de ser la muñequita exótica —gruñó.

Syaoran apoyó los codos sobre sus rodillas e inclinó el cuerpo hacia adelante.

—Mei...

Ella levantó la palma en ademán de que no siguiera.

—Era la única forma de ayudarte a salir de China y no me arrepiento, no empieces —exclamó con un tono aparentemente neutral—. Además, quería ver a mi hermosa sobrinita —continuó con la pregunta inicial.

Syaoran pasó una mano por su cabello despeinándolo; el precio por quedarse con su hija siempre fue más allá de la pérdida de su apellido y estilo de vida.

—Está dormida —murmuró viendo hacia la puerta de manera pensativa.

—Hablé con Eriol —anunció la chica tras unos minutos de silencio.

Syaoran suspiró de manera audible y negó varias veces antes de bajar la mirada.

—Necesita conseguirse una vi... —Se detuvo y mordió la lengua, era una pésima expresión para hablar de su amigo. Suspiró y negó de nuevo.

—Sí, bueno, somos lo único que le queda así que. —Meiling se encogió de hombros—. Prácticamente somos su vida, ¿no?

Syaoran dejó caer los hombros y aprovechó el silencio para verificar que Sayuri siguiera dormida.

—El viernes fue a verlos —musitó.

Meiling suspiró con fuerza y vio al techo.

—Sigue con eso, ¿eh?

El chico se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que es su manera de lidiar con el duelo —susurró.

—¿Y visitar una casa vacía? —cuestionó la chica enredando un dedo en su negra cabellera.

Syaoran encogió de nuevo los hombros.

—Creo que así los mantiene vivos... No sé, Meiling, jamás le he preguntado porqué hace lo que hace.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio de nuevo hasta que Meiling sonrió de manera maquiavélica causando que su primo arqueara una ceja.

—Entonces... Sakura...

Syaoran sintió la sangre subir a sus mejillas y se levantó rápidamente.

—Creo que escucho a Sayuri —exclamó antes de huir a su recámara.

—¡De todos modos me vas a contar! —gritó la chica con la sonrisa aun en sus labios la cual fue disminuyendo paulatinamente hasta que un gesto serio se quedó plasmado—. Dios quiera no estés repitiendo errores, Xiao Lang —susurró a la nada.

* * *

Los domingos era el único día que Sakura podía pasar con su hermano y padre. Ambos hombres trabajaban noche y día, prácticamente se la pasaba sola entre semana.

Su padre era profesor de arqueología pero también era un arqueólogo apasionado. Había estado en lugares como Egipto, Israel y América descubriendo los secretos de las antiguas civilizaciones.

Y su hermano era uno de los pediatras más importantes del hospital infantil de Tomoeda. Siempre tenía casos interesantes que contarle e historias conmovedoras que le arrancaban una que otra lágrima.

Era por eso que quería ser la mejor en lo que hacía, porque su padre y hermano lo eran.

Preparó el desayuno con una sonrisa, hot cakes con mermelada de arándanos casera, jugo de naranja y café. Todo lo sirvió en la mesa mientras escuchaba como su padre y hermano se preparaban para el único día de descanso que compartían.

—Buenos días, querida Sakura —saludó su padre entrando a la cocina.

—Muy buenos días, papi, ¿cómo dormiste?

Fujitaka Kinomoto le sonrió con suma amabilidad mientras respondía la pregunta y le contaba los últimos acontecimientos de su vida. Lo cual incluía un próximo viaje a África.

—¡Eso es maravilloso, padre! —exclamó emocionada.

—El monstruo sabe cocinar. —Escuchó en el comedor y frunció el ceño con reconocimiento.

—¡No soy un monstruo! —alegó indignada antes de caminar a grandes zancadas hasta la fuente de su enojo.

Ojos café la recibieron con un gesto de burla.

—Los monstruos se enojan cuando les recuerdan que lo son —ironizó el chico sentado a la mesa.

—¡Eres un odioso, Touya! No sé cómo tus pacientes te quieren tanto —dijo indignada antes de sacarle la lengua.

—Eso es porque...

—Ya, niños, no empiecen —interrumpió Fujitaka tomando su lugar.

Ambos hermanos se miraron, pero Touya le dio un guiño y Sakura bufó.

—Te veo más animada, Sakura —comentó su padre mientras servía jugó en los tres vasos sobre la mesa.

La mencionada no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar el día anterior, había sido de los mejores. Entre el regalo que le dio Syaoran y el festejo de Sayuri, se sentía en la nubes.

—Me dieron un impulso para seguir con el proyecto —dijo emocionada mientras ponía mermelada sobre sus panqueques.

—¿Te dieron? —preguntaron ambos hombres extrañados.

Sakura sonrió con ternura, aunque el gesto no lo procesó del todo. El que sí, fue su hermano, quien frunció el ceño y endureció la mandíbula.

—Sí, un... Amigo, me consiguió los paneles a mitad de precio con todo y la instalación —les contó en voz baja partiendo su hot cake sin dejar de sonreír.

—Más vale que no haya sido Lien —espetó Touya enterrando su tenedor en un panqueque imaginando que era la cara del coqueto amigo de Sakura.

Pero su hermanita no reaccionó, es más, estaba embelesada dentro de su mente.

—Me gustaría regresarle el gesto —masculló distraída pensando en una manera eficiente de hacer aquello.

Todo lo que hacía tenía que ver con Sayuri, pero Syaoran era una persona aparte que no debería vivir en la sombra. Era un chico realmente increíble con un enorme corazón.

Quería hacer algo único por él, algo que el chico disfrutara exclusivamente... Frunció el ceño en extrema concentración no notando la mirada preocupada de su hermano y la empática de su padre.

* * *

—Tía... Tiiiiiia —decía Meiling con extrema calma.

Pero solo recibía balbuceos y carcajadas.

Syaoran sirvió la comida china que su prima pidió en dos platos y las verduras de Sayuri en otro. Una vez que estuvo listo lo llevó a la mesa y observó a la chica levantarse del suelo para tomar en brazos a su hija.

—Está enorme, la última vez que la vi ni siquiera se mantenía despierta —le recordó sentando a la pequeña en su silla alta.

Syaoran asintió regresando por los palillos que había olvidado en la cocina.

—Tenía tres meses —murmuró regresando y entregándole a Meiling sus palillos.

—No sé cómo lo hiciste, yo me hubiera vuelto loca —dijo la chica notando que Syaoran ya no le daba papillas.

El castaño se encogió de hombros con desdén.

—Te acostumbras a no dormir, no pensar en ti, dejar a un lado tus necesidades para concentrarte en las de otra personita.

Meiling movió su comida de un lado a otro.

—Bueno, ese instinto definitivamente no se da en todos —gruñó.

Syaoran suspiró de manera imperceptible, ya se había tardado en empezar a despotricar contra su ex.

—No, pero Sayuri no necesita a nadie más —musitó.

Meiling se tensó un poco antes de bajar sus palillos y observarlo.

—A veces creo que seré igual, no me imagino siendo tierna con algo que lleve la sangre de Mao —espetó con cansancio.

Syaoran no levantó la mirada aunque podía sentir la de su prima en él.

—Espero que jamás se dé, Mei; no me imagino lo que sufriría un bebé a manos de esa bestia —murmuró tratando de contener el enojo.

Su prima miró al techo y se encogió de hombros.

—Ojalá pudiera desaparecer; te juro que a veces imagino mi cuerpo pálido e inmóvil en una costa, ahogada a manos de mi esposo.

Syaoran frunció el ceño y finalmente la vio.

—Mei...

Ella levantó su palma, era un ademán con el que siempre lo callaba.

—No, no me arrepiento, solo me gustaría que si lo va a hacer lo haga y ya, es enfermiza la manera en la que me controla.

—Y aun así te escapaste —le recordó el castaño.

Meiling le dio media sonrisa.

—No tanto así, se supone que estoy en Francia haciendo los último ajustes, si el maldito tiene dinero que me sirva para algo.

Syaoran la miró contrariado.

—¿Qué hiciste?

Meiling se encogió de hombros.

—Contratar una doble... Si voy a pasar la vida encerrada después de la boda...

El chico bajó la mirada.

—Tus padres son un asco —espetó.

Meiling le sonrió aunque fue un gesto lleno de ironía.

—Precio a pagar por nacer en cuna de oro, primo... Pero veamos el lado bueno, no me desheredaron y pude ayudarte a escapar —le recordó.

El castaño observó a Sayuri, comía emocionada sus trozos de papa y zanahoria.

—Ojalá pudiera hacer lo mismo.

Sintió una mano sobre la suya y al mirar a su prima encontró un gesto de paz.

—No necesito que me salven, Xiao Lang —le dijo en su lengua natal.

No la debatió y prefirió instarla a comer. Sabía que aquello era una mentira, que sí necesitaba ser salvada. Pero no tenía los medios para hacerlo.

Mientras que tuviera que proteger a su hija, no podía ayudar a nadie más de su familia.

* * *

Sakura tenía una tradición con su hermano. Una que no dejaban pasar así tuvieran actividades o situaciones: Todos los domingos, por la tarde, salían a caminar al parque Pingüino mientras comían un helado doble.

Era cuando se ponían al corriente de lo que acontecía en sus vidas, se daban consejos y recordaban viejos momentos. A veces caminaban durante horas hablando de todo.

Touya era quien mejor la conocía y viceversa, a pesar de que se molestaban con apodos o discutían por tonterías, las tardes de domingo eran invaluables. Incluso si estaban molestos el uno con el otro lo hacían.

—Y llegó con la canica en la nariz, su madre estaba desesperada y el padre no sabía dónde meterse; al parecer lo descuidó para tomar una llamada y ahí aprovechó —decia Touya mientras avanzaban cerca de la pista para bicicletas.

Sakura negó una vez antes de darle una lamida a su helado.

—Los niños son tan ocurrentes —murmuró pensando en cierta castaña.

—Lo son, sobre todo a los dos años —afirmó su hermano ignorando las miradas femeninas que casi lo desvestían.

—¿Y dejó que se la sacaras sin problema?

Touya le dio una sonrisa ladeada y ella hizo girar los ojos.

—Obvio, hermanita, nadie se resiste a mis encantos —exclamó orgulloso.

—Sí, ni siquiera mi mejor amiga o crush —musitó ella con ironía y Touya soltó una carcajada.

—Gajes del oficio —le dijo alborotando su cabello mientras ella lo veía con molestía.

Siempre se aprovechaba de que era mucho más baja para despeinarla.

—Ya, ya; se te vaya a ir el ego al cielo —gruñó tratando de peinarse con los dedos.

Touya volvió a reír, miró a su izquierda y frunció el ceño cuando notó que eran observados.

—¿Y me dirás cómo fue lo de los paneles? —preguntó regresando la atención a su hermana.

Sakura terminó su helado y tiró la servilleta en un bote cercano.

—Te dije que estoy retomando lo de niñera —masculló un tanto temerosa, no quería dar mucha información sobre Syaoran. Su hermano asintió—. Bueno, el padre de Sayuri consiguió un descuento con un cliente suyo.

Touya frunció el ceño.

—¿Y por qué hizo eso? —cuestionó sospechando la respuesta pero sabiendo que su hermana era tan despistada que no lo sabría.

—Porque cuido a Sayuri, supongo que es su manera de agradecerme... O tal vez así siente que está participando en algo que amaba —concluyó en tono pensativo.

—Algo que amaba —repitió su hermano.

Sakura asintió.

—Le gusta la arquitectura, es todo lo que diré.

Touya hizo girar los ojos antes de abrazar a su hermana.

—Monstruo, eres todo un caso.

Sakura lo vio feo no entendiendo a qué iba el comentario.

Y del otro lado del parque, ojos ambarinos los veían con algo de recelo.

* * *

—Llama a Eriol —insistió Meiling antes de entrar a su baño.

Syaoran suspiró de manera audible; su prima estaba empedernida en que hicieran algo como en los viejos tiempos.

—Ni siquiera tengo una TV, Meiling. En la computadora es incómodo ver algo —exclamó poniendo a Sayuri en su corral y dándole un palito de pan.

—Eso se resuelve fácil —alegó la pelinegra abriendo la puerta del baño.

Syaoran negó varias veces alcanzándola.

—No vas a comprarme una televisión, me niego a que gastes más dinero en nosotros.

Su prima se encogió de hombros y caminó hasta la sala.

—Que sirva de algo esa fortuna que parece maldita —espetó.

Syaoran la siguió.

—Sabrían que estás aquí —le recordó.

Meiling lo vio incrédula.

—¿Me crees tan descuidada? —Syaoran abrió la boca y ella lo detuvo con su palma—. Bien, lo soy... Pero no cuando de Sayuri se trata... Saqué mucho dinero en Francia, antes de huir... ¿Cómo crees que conseguí hotel, comida...?

Se detuvo frunciendo el ceño y Syaoran cruzó los brazos.

—¿Qué tanto has hecho desde que llegaste?

Meiling sonrió pero no dijo nada.

—Vamos, que Eriol pase por una TV de camino acá —insistió antes de acercarse a su sobrina y tomarla en brazos—. Dile, Sayuri, necesitas una TV.

Syaoran negó.

—Los bebés no deben de ver televisión...

—Ay, no empieces de amargado —lo interrumpió mientras la bebé jugaba con el cabello de su tía.

Syaoran suspiró y vio hacia arriba.

—¿Dónde te estás quedando?

—En un hotel cerca de la oficina de Eriol, por cualquier cosa —contestó caminando a la recámara—. Voy a ponerle un mameluco a esta princesa mientras llamas a Eriol —exclamó desapareciendo por la puerta.

El castaño bufó y sacó su celular. Hizo un gesto de sorpresa cuando notó el mensaje que no escuchó llegar.

 _"Le toca servicio a mi auto, llegaré un poco tarde"_

Syaoran contestó con un escueto _"Bien"_ antes de endurecer la mandíbula viendo la nueva fotografía de perfil.

Era ella con él, con la vestimenta que llevaban en el parque. De nuevo hacían gestos "divertidos" con la gran resbaladilla de fondo.

Su estómago se llenó de acidez y salió de la aplicación con un sonoro suspiro. No tenía derecho de sentirse así, no tenía una razón válida para hacerlo.

Pero, demonios, eso no evitaba que se llenara de algo a lo que finalmente llamó celos.

* * *

Ojos carmesí recibieron al recién llegado con un grito de emoción y dos besos, uno en cada mejilla.

Eriol no pudo evitar reír y abrazar a la pelinegra con ternura.

—Supe que escapaste del castillo —dijo divertido.

Meiling se alejó un poco antes de darle un guiño.

—Ya sabes, conmigo no puede —exclamó orgullosa.

—Eso y contrató una doble —intervino Syaoran acercándose para tomar la bolsa negra de manos de su mejor amigo. Se escuchaba algo metálico dentro de ella y era pesado.

Eriol volvió a abrazar a Meiling antes de dar un paso atrás y levantar una caja con la que entró al lugar.

—Compré la más decente tomando en cuenta que nuestro querido lobo es un minimalista —anunció.

Syaoran hizo girar los ojos mientras sacaba otra caja de la bolsa negra. Era un soporte para la televisión.

—¡Perfecto! Pediré pizza mientras ponen eso —exclamó Meiling tomando a Sayuri y llevándola a la recámara para que no se asustara por el sonido del taladro.

Syaoran arqueó una ceja, no era una televisión pequeña.

—Debes dejar de hacer todo lo que te pide —dijo cansado.

Eriol se encogió de hombros poniendo la caja de la televisión de tal manera que no se maltratara o cayera.

—Al menos esto podemos darle —le recordó con seriedad.

Syaoran suspiró y asintió.

—La vida era más fácil cuando nos vestíamos de mosqueteros y peleábamos con espadas de madera —murmuró melancólico.

—¿Contigo sin una responsabilidad antes de tiempo, mis padres vivos y Meiling libre de un matrimonio arreglado por conveniencia?

El castaño afirmó con lentitud.

—Sí, definitivamente era más fácil la vida —concluyó Eriol comenzando a medir la pared para empotrar la televisión.

* * *

Sakura amaba leer. Le encantaba perderse en las hojas de libros disfrutando de épicas batallas, amores de antaño y dramas angustiantes que la dejaban llorando.

Y desde que inició el proyecto no había tenido tiempo de sumergirse en el último libro que adquirió.

"Al sur de la frontera, al oeste del Sol", amaba el estilo de Haruki y después de "Tokio Blues", el libro se estaba convirtiendo en uno de sus favoritos.

Se encontraba con la espalda apoyada sobre su cabecera, estaba terminando las últimas líneas y sentía el corazón pesado.

¿El pasado podía cambiar tanto una vida? ¿Un matrimonio?

Cerró el libro y se quedó mirando a la nada. El protagonista estuvo a punto de dejar todo por la chica que amó en su niñez. No importó que estuviera casado, que hubieran dos niñas de por medio... Pensaba dejarlo todo...

¿Y si Shimamoto se hubiera quedado?

¿Y si la madre de Sayuri de pronto decidiera aparecer?

Parpadeó atónita ante ese pensamiento no sabiendo de dónde había salido.

No sabía la historia detrás de Syaoran y Sayuri, pero algo le decía que al chico le rompieron el corazón de la peor manera.

Pero, el verdadero amor perdona y olvida... O al menos con esa creencia había crecido toda su vida.

¿Por qué estaba pensando en eso? No era como que se estuviera... Como que se estuviera encariñado demasiado con ambos Li... ¿cierto?

Puso el libro en el buró a su izquierda y se acostó poniendo las manos debajo de sus mejillas, parpadeaba sin mirar algo realmente tratando de entender lo que sentía.

Bufó exasperada y cerró los ojos antes de girarse en la cama decidiendo que era imposible pensar en algo con el corazón hecho pasita como lo tenía.

Algo sí le quedó claro, si la alejaban de ese par de ojos ambarinos... Sufriría más de lo que creía.

* * *

Tomoyo la llevó el lunes por la tarde a casa de Syaoran. Su auto estaría toda la semana en el taller y a pesar de insistir en que se podía mover en taxi, sus amigos no permitieron que aquello sucediera.

Lien iría por ella en las mañanas y Tomoyo la llevaría a casa de Syaoran por las tardes... Ya en la noche pediría un Uber o algo por el estilo.

Tocó como todas las tardes y esperó mientras leía el último mensaje de su hermano. Estaba planeando hacerle algo especial a Yukito por su cumpleaños y necesitaba ideas.

—No le preguntes a Tomoyo —masculló mientras escribía en su celular. A pesar de que estaban en buenos términos, su mejor amiga a veces se sentía desplazada por el chico de lentes.

Y con justa razón.

La puerta se abrió ante ella y al levantar la mirada no pudo evitar abrir la boca con sorpresa.

Una chica de cabello negro, con una playera que le quedaba aparentemente muy grande y unos shorts que le quedaban demasiado chicos, la recibió.

La desconocida bostezó y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta.

—Sakura, ¿cierto? —preguntó con un deje de diversión.

—Am... Sí... Yo... —titubeó.

—¡Meiling! —Escuchó al interior del departamento.

La mencionada sonrió antes de que se escuchara un golpe, una exclamación en otro lenguaje y de que finalmente se asomara el chico de cabello castaño alborotado.

Sakura parpadeó realmente sorprendida y confundida. Por como se veían los chicos, parecían haber dormido juntos... Y no el sentido estricto de la palabra.

—Voy por Sayuri —anunció la mujer desapareciendo al interior del lugar.

Sakura sintió sus mejillas enrojecerse.

—Perdón, creo que... Mejor me... —Señaló hacia la izquierda sintiéndose incómoda.

—¡No! No es lo que crees. —Se apresuró Syaoran a decir cuando la vio dar un paso atrás. Sentía que le debía mil explicaciones y no sabía por dónde empezar—. Es mi prima Meiling, llegó ayer de improviso y pasamos la noche viendo películas con Eriol —dijo atropellando las palabras tratando de dejar en claro la verdadera situación.

Sakura levantó ambas manos y negó sintiéndose nerviosa.

—No, de verdad... Es cosa tuya, solo, tal vez quieras que me lleve a Sayuri para que...

—De hecho, sí soy su prima —anunció Meiling llegando con Sayuri en brazos quien apenas notó a Sakura, se impulsó hacia ella.

La castaña sentía la sangre en sus mejillas pero tomó a la bebé y evitó mirar a los otros dos.

—Eh, Syaoran —susurró Meiling y el mencionado la miró con enojo—. Tal vez quieras... —Chasqueó la lengua e inclinó la cabeza hacia la derecha.

Y fue hasta ese momento que el chico entendió porqué Sakura pensó lo que pensó. Con las mejillas sumamente coloradas regresó al baño para ponerse una playera.

Sakura entró al departamento sintiéndose incómoda. Trató de disimularlo hablando con Sayuri en voz baja: le preguntaba si estaba bien, le decía que había crecido y le peinaba el cabello con ternura.

Su acompañante cerró la puerta y se recargó en ella mientras cruzaba los brazos. Examinó a la famosa Sakura y trató de encontrar algo de falsedad en sus acciones.

Pero cuando la pequeña Sayuri puso ambas manos en las mejillas de la chica y causó una enorme sonrisa, experimentó un sentimiento de agrado.

—Li Meiling, prima del atolondrado padre de Sayuri —exclamó sentándose en la sala y apoyando el codo sobre su rodilla para luego sostener su barbilla con la palma de su mano.

La castaña de ojos verdes la miró un tanto extrañada antes de darle una sonrisa bastante sincera.

—Sakura Kinomoto, niñera de Sayuri —exclamó orgullosa.

—Y aparentemente ángel guardian de mi primo, ¿eh? —murmuró sin pudor la pelinegra.

Sakura abrió los ojos con sorpresa antes de regresar su atención a la bebé que intentaba dar un paso.

—Am, no sé... No creo...

La chica chasqueó la lengua de nuevo y al girar la cabeza, encontró a su primo en el pasillo dándole una mirada significativa a lo que ella respondió con un guiño.

—Yo sí sé —concluyó sintiendo que Tomoeda iba a ser un lugar muy interesante... Bueno, desde que llegó se dio cuenta de aquello pero ahora lo tenía más que claro.

Y aquello la hizo sonreír aun más.

* * *

Tengo un horrible catarro, llevo toda la semana así 😭😭😭. El capítulo es corto pero espero completarlo a mitad de semana, no prometo nada porque tengo varios pendientes.  
Tengo una pregunta para ustedes:  
Ahorita la historia está con narrador equisciente, es un experimento, solo sigue a Sakura y Syaoran. Pero ya viendo las situaciones de los seis personajes... ¿Quieren que lo cambie a narrador omnisciente?  
Esto implicaría hacer escenas individuales y cambiar un poco el estilo.  
Espero sus opiniones 😊


	11. Chapter 11

¡Lo acabé!

Recuerden que es continuación del otro.

Algunos preguntaron sobre Eriol, así que no olviden leer la nota al final del capítulo, por favor.

* * *

 **Ella, tú y yo.**

* * *

Era extraño tener tanta gente en su pequeño departamento. Y por si fuera poco, las miradas de su prima lo ponían en alerta y cada cierto tiempo le dirigía alguna de hartazgo pues sabía lo que estaba pensando.

Sakura era increíble con su hija, hacía de todo para mantenerla feliz y jamás había escuchado llorar a Sayuri mientras la chica estuviera cerca.

Algo que inmediatamente notó Meiling.

Se encontraba haciendo la comida de Sayuri bajo la mirada juiciosa de su prima, quien se encontraba apoyada a un lado del refrigerador con los brazos cruzados y el entrecejo fruncido.

—Está muy apegada —susurró por décima vez la pelinegra.

Syaoran suspiró cansado y comenzó a desmenuzar el pollo de su hija de la manera que Sakura le enseñó.

—Casi diario la ve, ¿qué esperabas?

—¿Que fueras cuidadoso? —refutó ella con ironía—. Además no es la única que ve a la chica como si fuera...

—No empieces —espetó el castaño en un susurro golpeado—. Estoy agradecido, es todo.

Recibió una mirada llena de incredulidad.

—Entonces explícame porqué demonios entraste en pánico cuando me vio aquí —murmuró a gran velocidad.

Syaoran la miró con enojo antes de tomar la comida de su hija y salir de la cocina para llevarla a la pequeña mesa. Sakura estaba en la recámara cambiando un pañal.

No tenía justificación, cualquier cosa que dijera dejaría entrever que le importaba demasiado la opinión de la castaña.

Situación que a duras penas comenzaba a asimilar.

—Pídele que se quede a comer —exigió Meiling amarrando su larga cabellera en una coleta alta.

Syaoran levantó la cabeza con sorpresa y abrió la boca sin lograr formular una palabra.

—¿Qué? No... No vas a...

Ojos carmesí lo miraron con dureza.

—No vas a poner en peligro a mi sobrina, arriesgamos mucho para ponerla a salvo así que no empieces —espetó ella antes de salir de la cocina para dirigirse la baño—. Ambos sabemos que soy mejor en eso de juzgar a las personas, dile que se quede —concluyó en su lengua natal antes de cerrar la puerta del baño con un azote.

Syaoran exhaló por la boca antes de pasar una mano por su cabello con irritación.

Meiling no tenía filtros... Solo cuando estaba frente al idiota de su prometido... No quería exponer a Sakura a sus actitudes pero al parecer no tendría opción.

—Demonios —masculló empuñando las manos.

Meiling estaba viendo cosas que no eran. Si bien Sakura le llamaba la atención, jamás intentaría una relación con ella. No estaba listo para nada más de lo que actualmente tenían.

* * *

Si algo amaba Sakura, era hacer caras para escuchar la risa de Sayuri. No había situación más alegre para ella que escuchar a la pequeña reír.

Así que cuando salió de la recámara, después de cambiarla, le hizo caras graciosas, las mismas que hacía con Touya en esas fotografías que cambiaban cada inicio de semana.

Pero al encontrar a Syaoran pasando una mano por su cabello con un gesto de aparente enojo, dejó de hacerlo.

—¿Sucedió algo? —preguntó no sabiendo si Meiling se había ido.

El castaño se sobresaltó y giró tan rápido que trastabilló.

—No, nada... —Miró hacia la puerta del baño y Sakura lo imitó antes de fruncir el ceño con confusión—. Meiling me preguntaba que si quieres comer algo, pero no es necesario, sé que tienes tarea y con ella aquí puedes usar la computadora por más tiempo, pero también debes de tener hambre, jamás sé si ya comiste o...

Sakura parpadeó varias veces mientras el chico seguía balbuceando. No terminaba de entender si la estaba invitando a comer o si le estaba rogando que no lo hiciera.

—¿Me estás pidiendo que coma con ustedes? —lo interrumpió.

Syaoran sintió el sonrojo en sus mejillas y desvió la mirada a la comida de su hija.

—De hecho, te lo pido yo —intervino Meiling apareciendo por el pasillo—. Pero Syaoran debe de traer la comida, traté de conseguir el número de ese pequeño lugar que está cruzando la avenida pero, —Se encogió de hombros—, no lo conseguí.

Syaoran la miró con ojos entrecerrados más la chica no se inmutó.

—¿Podrías ir, primo? —inquirió ésta con aparente inocencia.

Sakura miraba el intercambio un tanto confundida. El castaño parecía estar advirtiendo algo con la mirada.

—Bien —espetó finalmente y se dirigió a la puerta.

—¿Quieres que...?

Syaoran negó sabiendo que quería pagar. Abrió la puerta y vio a Sakura unos segundos.

—Tal vez sea mejor que Sayuri espere y coma con nosotros —musitó y ella asintió. El chico miró de nuevo a su prima con seriedad y finalmente salió del lugar dejando a Sakura a merced de Meiling.

* * *

Sakura caminaba con Sayuri alrededor de la sala mientras era observada. Aunque se sentía algo intimidada, trataba de ignorarlo jugando con la pequeña castaña.

—¿Por qué le pones eso en la cintura y no la agarras de las manos? Es lo que usualmente hacen todos —preguntó Meiling con la cabeza ladeada desde el sillón.

—Porque puedes causarle una lesión... Como una luxación de codo —respondió sin mirar a la otra chica.

Meiling recargó el rostro sobre el apoyabrazos y la observó. Era igual de exagerada que su primo.

—¿Lo leíste?

Sakura frunció el ceño y cuando observó a su acompañante le dedicó una mirada llena de enojo.

—Me lo dijo un pediatra especializado.

Meiling tuvo ganas de decirle que le bajara dos rayitas a su intensidad, pero de cierta manera se sintió orgullosa de que su sobrina tuviera una niñera tan bien informada.

—Tengo una duda un tanto personal —murmuró la pelinegra sentándose en el suelo y soltando su cabello para comenzar a trenzarlo.

Sakura la vio confundida pero no dejó de caminar con la bebé.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —inquirió Meiling.

—¿Qué hice? —refutó la castaña.

La chica ladeó la cabeza.

—El trato con Xia... Syaoran.

Sakura frunció el ceño ante el desliz pero decidió no darle importancia.

—Oh —musitó acomodando a Sayuri en el suelo para dejarla gatear con libertad.

—¿Fue mi primo, mi sobrina o la iMac?

Sakura se sintió extraña ante la pregunta pero no era de mentir ni de ser grosera.

—No fue alguien —dijo finalmente observando a la bebé ir hacia su tía—. Fue la situación...

Meiling le dio una mirada calculadora y la castaña suspiró.

—Me recordó a mi padre... En cierta manera... Mi mamá falleció durante el parto, y entre él y mi hermano se las tuvieron que arreglar conmigo... —Se encogió de hombros—. Cuando conocí a Syaoran estaba solo... Y cansado...

Su acompañante sostuvo a una Sayuri que se hacia arriba y abajo mientras reía.

—Y al ver a Sayuri... No sé, no pude solo pasar de largo —susurró clavando la mirada en el suelo.

La otra chica se mantuvo sería mientras Sayuri balbuceaba, parecía estar disecando sus palabras.

—¿Puedo preguntar algo personal sobre Sayuri? —cuestionó Sakura tras unos minutos de silencio.

Los ojos carmesí de la chica se volvieron casi amenazantes pero no se inmutó. Mínimo ella estaba preguntando, no exigiendo como la otra lo hizo.

—Solo quiero saber si... Está viva o no...

Meiling abrió los ojos con sorpresa entendiendo a la perfección.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia? —preguntó de regreso.

Sakura suspiró y observó a Sayuri gatear hasta ella. La pequeña se sostuvo de su rodilla y se puso de pie con una enorme sonrisa.

—Pues... El saber si soy reemplazable o no. —Se encontró confesando mientras recordaba el libro que leyó la noche anterior.

Su acompañante bufó y la vio de reojo cruzar los brazos con un gesto de enojo.

—Créeme que ella no cuidaría a Sayuri así le pagaran por ello, es una maldita egoísta que jamás debió... —Se detuvo de golpe e hizo una mueca de desagrado.

Sakura asintió habiendo entendido que la madre de Sayuri efectivamente estaba viva pero que no quiso tener nada que ver con ella.

—Bueno, no sabe de lo que se está perdiendo —exclamó tomando a la bebé en brazos y sonriendo ante la risa que soltó con el acto.

Meiling no dijo nada, solo las observó. Pero por su mente pasó que ojalá jamás lo supiera. Esa mujer no se merecía saber nada de su primo y sobrina.

—Por cierto, estudias en el tecnológico de Tomoeda, ¿cierto? —exclamó Meiling con una sonrisa un tanto siniestra.

Sakura la vio extrañada y asintió un tanto escéptica, sin embargo, su acompañante sonrió aún más con un gesto lleno de picardía.

* * *

Después de comer, Sayuri terminó exageradamente sucia. Algo que no era muy común pero parecía que la pequeña estaba empedernida en hacer arte con sus verduras.

—La voy a bañar —comentó Sakura con una sonrisa mientras levantaba a la pequeña de su silla.

La bebé aplaudió e hizo trompetillas emocionada, incluso se movió arriba y abajo en brazos de la castaña.

Syaoran asintió mientras limpiaba los restos de comida y Meiling tiró los envases de comida en el cesto de la cocina.

Una vez que escucharon la puerta del baño cerrarse, Meiling apoyó ambos brazos sobre la barra mientras su primo pasaba un trapo sobre la mesa.

—Me agrada —exclamó de pronto ella.

Syaoran frunció el ceño más no dejó de hacer su tarea.

—Adora a Sayuri —continuó.

El castaño juntó los restos en el plato y luego se agachó al suelo para levantar lo que podía con una servilleta.

—Eso no es bueno —concluyó la chica.

Syaoran no dijo nada, solo se levantó, dirigió a la cocina, tiro lo que debía y tomó la escoba para barrer.

—Syao...

—Te estoy escuchando, no sé qué esperas que diga —espetó moviendo la mesa y sillas a un lado para barrer—. No tengo control sobre lo que sienten los demás, Meiling, de ser así...

—Pero sí de lo que tú sientes y no me vas a negar lo que estoy viendo —gruñó ella azotando una mano sobre la barra.

Su primo suspiró dejando caer los hombros y apoyando la frente sobre el palo de la escoba. Estaba cansado emocionalmente.

—Tú y Eriol suelen tratarme como si jamás hubieran cometido errores, cuidando mis pasos cuando yo he sido el que está pagando las consecuencias de sus actos —murmuró con los ojos cerrados—. Estoy cansado, Meiling, de tener que vivir con el eterno reclamo, de ver a mi hija y saber que le arruiné la vida.

Meiling abrió la boca ligeramente cuando percibió el nudo en la voz de Syaoran.

—No los necesito para recordarme lo que ya sé —finalizó dejando la escoba y dirigiéndonos a la puerta para salir del departamento con un azote detrás de él.

La pelinegra sintió culpa y bajó la mirada avergonzada. Tenía razón.

Sí bien ella había aceptado un matrimonio maldito para no perder su fortuna y ayudar a su primo a escapar con su Sayuri; ella se la pasaba buscando escapes de su realidad haciendo cosas que nadie sabía.

Recordó la razón por la que le preguntó a Sakura por su escuela y se sintió aún más basura.

* * *

Cuando Sakura salió del baño, encontró el departamento inusualmente callado. Sin embargo, cómo se metió rápidamente a la recámara para cambiar a la bebé, no ahondó mucho en ello.

Hasta que tuvo que salir de la recámara, tras dormir a Sayuri.

—¿Syaoran? —llamó entrando a la sala.

Pero nadie le respondió ni encontró a alguien. Y el baño seguía con la puerta tal como la dejó. Frunció el ceño extrañada. Jamás la había dejado sola con su hija... Solo aquella vez que estuvo dormida.

Sacó su celular consternada y marcó el número del castaño, pero percibió la ligera vibración del aparato cerca de la iMac, y al acercarse, efectivamente encontró el celular del chico.

¿Habría salido con Meiling?

¿Por qué no le avisó?

Se sentó en el sofá y apoyó los brazos sobre sus piernas, entrelazó sus manos y sintió algo de ansiedad inundarla. Eso no era normal, sentía que algo estaba muy mal.

Miró el reloj en su celular y pensó en que esperaría mínimo una hora antes de rogarle a Tomoyo que stalkeara a Eriol para encontrar a Syaoran.

Dirigió la mirada hacia la ventana y suspiró de manera audible.

Esperaba con todo su corazón, que estuviera bien.

* * *

Para cuándo Syaoran entró a su departamento, la luz del exterior se había extinguido y se sintió ansioso al encontrar el lugar en silencio. Pero al encender la luz, una cabeza de cabello castaño se alzó del sillón y lo vio con sorpresa.

Ámbar y esmeralda se estudiaron con la mirada en completo silencio. Ni siquiera el ruido del exterior influyó en lo que pasaba adentro.

Fue él quien desvió la mirada sintiéndose culpable de haber dejado que sus emociones nublaran sus decisiones.

—Lo siento, no debí dejarte aquí sin decirte algo... Fue irresponsable.

Sakura se enderezó en el sillón pero no dejó de verlo. Syaoran finalmente suspiró bajando la vista esperando el inminente regaño.

—¿Estás bien? —Escuchó y no pudo evitar levantar la cabeza con sorpresa.

Abrió la boca y la cerró no entendiendo si en verdad le importaba su bienestar o si acaso estaba preocupada porque fuera a beber.

—No pienso tomar nada, no descuidaría así a Sayuri... No de nuevo —contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

Pero Sakura negó una vez y se levantó del sillón para acercarse a él. Le sacaba una cabeza de estatura, así que cuando se detuvo a un escaso paso, no pudo evitar inclinar la cabeza para verla a los ojos.

—Pregunto por ti, no por Sayuri... El mundo no debe girar alrededor de tu hija, Syaoran —susurró ella notando la tristeza en esos ojos ambarinos—. Ella es prioridad, sí... Pero tú eres una persona aparte que necesita entender que es igual de importante.

Syaoran frunció un poco el ceño y la chica le sonrió.

—Lo único bueno que he hecho, es tener a Sayuri —musitó rogando que el acelerado latido de su corazón no influyera en su voz.

Sakura bajó la mirada y tras pensarlo un poco, llevó su mano hasta la de él y la tomó esperando que el chico no rechazara el contacto. Lo sintió tensarse y creyó percibir un ligero jadeo.

Pero aquello quedó de lado cuando no repelió el agarre.

—Para mí no... Tal vez no es muy importante mi opinión, pero debes saber que para mí haz hecho mucho más.

La mano de Syaoran se volvió sensible en exageración. Cada poro de su piel percibido el agarre de Sakura y sentía que estaba temblando. Un pequeño toque que transmitía mucho más de lo que tal vez ella quería dar.

Suspiró de manera temblorosa y permitió que sus dedos se entrelazan no entendiendo qué pasaba.

—Sí importa —masculló y Sakura lo vio con la cabeza ladeada, él no desvió la mirada—. Tu opinión sí me importa.

Y la chica le dio una sonrisa que agitó tanto su mundo, que finalmente aceptó que estaba perdido.

* * *

Sakura estaba muy animada. Sentía que el mundo había tomado otro color. Hasta percibía un clima ideal y los pájaros cantar.

Se vistió a la par que entonaba una canción y desayunó moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado en un aparente ritmo. Se sentía sumamente feliz y no alcanzaba a entender la razón. Pero no planeaba quejarse. Hacía mucho que no se emocionaba por ir a la escuela.

Revisó su celular y al leer que Lien llegaba en cinco minutos, bebió rápidamente su jugo, llevó sus platos al lavabo y corrió a peinarse.

No tuvo que esperar mucho; justo cuando terminaba de lavarse los dientes, escuchó el claxon que anunciaba la llegada de su amigo.

Se pasó la mano rápidamente por el cabello una vez más y tras tomar sus cosas de la sala, salió corriendo.

Esperó ser recibida con un reclamo, pero su amigo estaba enfrascado en su celular con el ceño fruncido y la boca de lado. De hecho, no notó su presencia hasta que cerró la puerta del vehículo.

—Tienes cara de asesino serial —comentó poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad.

Lien hizo girar los ojos y metió la primera velocidad, tenía la mandibula tensa y los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Fue Tomoyo? —insistió revisando que llevara todo en su mochila.

Lo escuchó suspirar y apretar el agarre sobre el volante. De reojo lo vio negar.

—Nunca me habían dado un teléfono falso —gruñó el chico a su lado—. Es algo nuevo que sigo sin poder creer.

Sakura ladeó la cabeza y el chico le entregó su celular antes de hacer un ademán con la cabeza invitándola a marcar.

Sakura no pudo evitar reír al ver el nombre del contacto.

—Bueno, con el nombre debiste saber que era falso —se burló.

Los ojos grises de Lien casi la asesinaron.

—Creí que era un juego, no me esperaba un número falso.

—¿Ya buscaste a los demás Vengadores? Puede que ellos sepan su número —rio la castaña con suma diversión.

—Ja, ja, muy graciosa —espetó Lien.

Sakura giró la pantalla y le mostró el contacto.

—Natasha Romanov, ¿en serio te lo creíste?

Su amigo endureció la mandíbula.

—Yo era Steve Rogers, así que sí, creí que así nos íbamos a llevar.

La castaña soltó una sonora carcajada y su amigo se limitó a verla feo mientras manejaba.

—Ay, no puedo con esto. —Logró exclamar entre risas.

Lien volvió a bufar pero no dijo nada.

Una vez que Sakura se calmó, marcó el número y escuchó una voz femenina diciendo que el teléfono era inexistente.

—Bueno, ¿y es tan malo? Según recuerdo eres chico de una sola vez —alegó apagando el aparato.

Lien tamborileó el volante con su índice mientras fruncía el ceño.

—Si le pedí su número fue por algo —musitó.

—Sí, bueno; evítale el dolor de cabeza a la pobre víctima, te ibas a espantar como lo hiciste con Tomoyo —le recordó observando la entrada a la universidad.

Un silencio sepulcral se instaló en el vehículo.

—Tal vez tengas razón —masculló finalmente el chico.

Entraron al estacionamiento y Sakura bajó la mirada un tanto apenada. Su amigo se veía realmente decaído.

Cuando estacionó el auto, ambos se quedaron inertes en el interior hasta que ella finalmente suspiró.

—Lo siento, Lien.

El mencionado negó y se encogió de hombros.

—No, tienes razón, huyo cuando las cosas se ponen serias.

—Y eso es porque no has encontrado a la chica correcta —alegó la castaña ya tomando seriedad en el asunto.

Lien recargó la cabeza en el respaldo del auto y cerró los ojos. Faltaba media hora para su primera clase.

—En verdad te interesaba, ¿eh? —susurró la chica.

Su acompañante abrió los ojos y miró al techo.

—Tenía este aire de rebeldía y una belleza exótica... Jamás había conocido a una chica así —confesó sin desviar la mirada.

Sakura asintió y puso la mano en la puerta.

—Bueno, Tomoeda no es un lugar muy grande, seguro la vuelves a ver.

Lien se encogió de hombros y se giró para tomar su mochila.

—No era local, eso me quedó bastante claro —le contó antes de que ambos salieran del auto.

—¿Y decidiste buscarla justo hoy? —preguntó Sakura mirando a su alrededor tratando de encontrar a Tomoyo.

—No, no quería verme muy intenso así que esperé a ayer, luego intenté de nuevo hoy; por alguna absurda razón creí que activaría el número si le daba más tiempo —dijo en un tono de hartazgo.

Sakura vislumbró a su mejor amiga a la distancia; levantó la mano y la movió de lado a lado para hacerle saber que eran ellos.

Tomoyo hizo un pequeño asentimiento pero regresó su atención a lo que hacía: hablar con una chica que jamás habían visto.

Lien y Sakura se acercaron hasta ellas y fue cuando finalmente Tomoyo sonrío. Aunque fue un gesto lleno de falsedad que solo ellos, que eran sus amigos, lograron notar.

Sakura se extrañó ante aquello, pues Tomoyo era una persona muy amigable.

—Sakura, Lien; qué bueno que los veo —les dijo la mencionada saludando de beso a cada uno y luego mirando de nuevo a su acompañante.

La castaña siguió su mirada y encontró una sonrisa tímida junto a unos ojos azules y cabello rubio cenizo. La chica apretaba sus libros a su pecho como si su vida dependiera de ello y los veía con incertidumbre.

—Oh, una disculpa —exclamó Tomoyo—. Lien, Sakura, les quiero presentar a una nueva alumna —continuó haciendo un ademán en dirección a ésta.

Sakura ladeó la cabeza y la chica frente a ella le sonrió con amabilidad.

—Akiho Shinomoto, mucho gusto en conocerlos —dijo la nueva en un hilo de voz, con un acento que vagamente reconoció.

* * *

Jaja va a arder esto.

Ok, opinaron y la mayoría dijo que no cambie la narrativa, así que no lo haré pero trataré de incluir más a los demás.

Sobre Eriol: en el capítulo menciona que va a ver a sus padres, luego se menciona que está en su casa. Cuando Meiling y Syaoran hablan, él dice que los fue a ver. Y luego se dice que están muertos.

Efectivamente eso está bien, no me equivoqué, incluso Syaoran dice que es su manera de "mantenerlos vivos". Eriol los va a ver al cementerio y visita la casa que era de ellos.

Soy cruel, lo sé :s


	12. Chapter 12

Apenas acabé. Agradezco tener insomnio jaja y lamento la tardanza.

Espero les guste el capítulo, quedó extenso, hay nota de autor larga al final :D

* * *

 **Ella, tú y yo.**

* * *

Hace mucho que no experimentaba esa necesidad de ver la hora cada quince minutos para luego sentir un retortijón a causa de la ansiedad que lo embargaba.

Hace mucho que no sentía paz y emoción al saber que vería a alguien dentro de unas horas.

Y definitivamente, jamás había sentido el corazón acelerado y el recuerdo palpable en su mano al recordar un agarre.

Era un cúmulo de sentimientos que iban de la añoranza al pánico pasando por el temor y la felicidad.

Porque sí, pensar en ella y en ese pequeño momento lo llenaba de felicidad. Pero solo debía mirar su foto de perfil para recordarse que estaba fuera de su alcance. Solo debía mirar a su hija para rememorar que las cosas podían ser efímeras o una ilusión disfrazada de felicidad.

Entonces se decaía, se concentraba en su trabajo y su mente comenzaba a divagar de nuevo para volver a experimentar lo ya mencionado.

Bufó frustrado y miró hacia arriba. Tenía que acabar el nuevo logo de la empresa de energía y estaba tan distraído que no podía.

A su espalda podía escuchar a Sayuri juntando con unos bloques que le regaló Eriol; la pequeña balbuceaba como dándose instrucciones y chocaba los juguetes.

Volteó para mirar a su hija y sonrió al imaginarse qué tal vez también a ella le gustaría la construcción. Una familia de arquitectos, eso sería bastante irónico.

Suspiró y bajó la mirada mientras sacudía la cabeza. Últimamente no dejaba de pensar que la chica de ojos verdes permanecería en su vida para siempre.

Cómo niñera o amiga... Sí, claro.

Enredó una mano en su cabello y frunció el ceño, ahí iba de nuevo a experimentar todo lo que llevaba sintiendo desde que despertó.

—¿Quieres ir a caminar? —le preguntó a su hija.

Sayuri lo miró y sonrió dejando expuestos sus pequeños dientes. Dejó los bloques de lado y gateó hasta el borde del corral para impulsarse y ponerse de pie.

Syaoran rio y asintió.

—Tomaré eso como un sí —le dijo levantándose de su silla y estirando los brazos para relajar la espalda.

Necesitaba distraerse y dejar de mirar el bendito reloj.

* * *

Sakura odiaba las matemáticas. Eran su talón de Aquiles y era ridículo que se sintiera así cuando al momento de calcular ángulos y espacios para sus planos, lo disfrutaba.

Pero si algo le ganaba a su desprecio por la mencionada materia, era tener que comportarse profesional ante un montón de hombres egocéntricos llenos de dinero.

La materia de "expresión verbal en el ámbito profesional" le costaba más de lo que los demás creían y era la más fácil de su carrera.

Anhelaba que el semestre acabara.

Escuchaba al profesor hablar sobre términos y sus distintos significados mientras dibujaba en la esquina de su cuaderno un cono de helado. Le pintó chocolate encima, chispas de chocolate y una cereza. Le estaba quedando tan perfecto que ya hasta se le había antojado.

Abrieron la puerta y al levantar la cabeza, notó al director de su carrera entrar seguido de sus dos becados más cercanos.

—Atención, tenemos un anuncio —exclamó su maestro dándole paso al director.

—Como bien saben dentro de unos días se tenía planeado el concurso de la materia proyectos tres —inició el hombre de avanzada edad que era un tanto regordete.

Todos comenzaron a murmurar al asimilar la frase "se tenía planeada", Sakura incluso frunció el ceño extrañada.

—Sin embargo, tenemos una propuesta, el equipo de inversionistas se ha extendido de manera importante y quieren hablar con los participantes. —El comentario causó más revuelo en la clase, todos susurraban.

Algunos se quejaban pues ya tenían los proyectos terminados, mientras que otros hablaban excitados al tener la oportunidad de llegar más lejos.

Sakura se mantuvo callada, su proyecto estaba prácticamente terminado, pero le vendría bien más tiempo para ajustar el sistema de agua pluvial.

—En la tarde los nuevos inversionistas asistirán al salón de proyección uno, esperamos verlos a todos para escuchar qué traen entre manos —siguió el director—. La reunión será a las tres de la tarde.

Tras concluir el aviso, el hombre le dijo algo a su maestro y Sakura mordió el interior de su mejilla.

De por sí ya se sentía presionada por los actuales inversionistas y presentía que los nuevos iban a aumentar la tensión pues parecían tener gran importancia. La suficiente para que movieran el concurso a escasos cinco días de iniciar.

Suspiró cansada y sacó su celular. Probablemente ese día no podría ver a Sayuri y Syaoran.

* * *

Su hija quería correr en vez de caminar. Al verse en el parque la pequeña decidió que alejarse de su padre era divertido.

Gateaba en el pasto mientras balbuceaba y Syaoran la seguía caminando y sonriendo. La bebé avanzaba bastante rápido y movía la cabeza de un lado a otro.

El chico sintió su celular vibrar y frunció el ceño sabiendo que quien quiera que fuera tendría que esperar, pues no pensaba quitarle la vista de encima a su hija.

Afortunadamente para quien quiera que estuviera del otro lado del teléfono, Sayuri gateó hasta una banca y trató de subirse a ella. Syaoran sonrió de nuevo y llegó hasta su hija.

—¿Te vas a sentar? —le preguntó tomándola de las axilas para impulsarla.

Sayuri se sentó y le extendió los brazos a su papá mientras abría y cerraba las manitas. Una clara señal de que quería tomar su mamila.

Syaoran tomó asiento a su lado, no sin antes quitarse su mochila negra de la espalda para sacar un pequeña almohada y la mamila rosada. Su hija tomó esto último y cuando su papá puso la almohada en la banca, la pequeña se recostó y comenzó a beber su leche mientras lo observaba.

El chico sacudió la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír y finalmente sacó el celular. Al ver la notificación en la pantalla, arqueó un poco la ceja antes de abrir el mensaje y leer.

 _"Tenemos una junta con los jueces del concurso, creo que saldré tarde"_

Suspiró sin realmente querer hacerlo y contestó con un escueto _"Bien"_ antes de mirar a su hija que también lo veía.

 _"Espero todo salga bien"_ mandó inmediatamente después para no leerse tan cortante.

 _"Gracias!"_ Recibió de regreso junto a un emoji de carita sonriente con mejillas sonrojadas y no pudo evitar sonreír y sentir como su corazón se aceleraba.

Escuchó un estornudo y bajó el celular con el ceño fruncido mientras observaba a su hija. La pequeña había alejado la mamila y cerró los ojos antes de estornudar de nuevo.

—¿Sayuri? —dijo en un susurro.

La bebé retomó su tarea y lo miró mientras parpadeaba con inocencia. Parecía estar bien, tal vez solo había sido el aire fresco o algo de polvo en el ambiente.

Pero incluso con ese pensamiento en mente, no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en el corazón. Su hija jamás se había enfermado y honestamente no tenía idea de cómo actuar ante un catarro.

* * *

Sakura tenía hora y media libre al medio día. Casualmente Tomoyo también así que siempre aprovechaban para ir a almorzar.

Llevaba veinte minutos esperando a su amiga y su estómago gruñía sin parar. Sacó su celular para marcarle a la pelinegra, pero la vio entrar a la cafetería con un gesto de pocos amigos.

La castaña arqueó una ceja cuando la chica se dejó caer en la silla frente a ella con un fuerte bufido.

—Odio las etiquetas sociales, quien las inventó era un hipócrita que buscaba besarle los pies a los demás —espetó.

—Oook —masculló Sakura entendiendo que el huracán Daidouji había sido desatado—. ¿Hablas de Shinomoto?

Tomoyo hizo girar los ojos y cruzó sus brazos. El gesto en su rostro era bastante agresivo.

—¿Sabes que tengo que ayudarla a acomodarse? La niña no sabe andar en la ciudad y obviamente no tengo vida social así que debo hacerla de nana.

Sakura puso los brazos sobre la mesa y ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Y si empiezas desde el inicio?

Su amiga volvió a girar los ojos con enojo.

—Madre tiene un nuevo socio que viene de China, un tipo inglés que busca expandir sus horizontes —contó con ironía y la castaña asintió—. Para mi mala suerte, el hombre está casado.

—¿Porque es guapo? —preguntó Sakura poniendo su celular sobre la mesa.

—Porque está casado con una niña caprichosa —gruñó.

Su amiga frunció el ceño y Tomoyo bufó.

—Me la presentaron ayer, todo iba bien hasta que mi madre mencionó que estudio aquí, en la mejor universidad de la ciudad, la mocosa inmediatamente sacó su celular y no sé si investigó pero prácticamente le ordenó a su esposo inscribirla...

Sakura abrió la boca con sorpresa más no dijo nada.

—Literalmente dijo, quiero estudiar ahí, es lo mejor de lo mejor; y el hombre en media hora ya le había cumplido la petición.

—No me pareció una chica así —masculló la castaña entendiendo que la esposa era Akiho.

Su amiga se encogió de hombros.

—No sabía qué estudiar así que escogió la carrera más absurda: comunicación; ya sabes, materias fáciles... Gracias a Dios no se unió a diseño —exclamó aliviada.

—¿Y te prestaste para ser su guía? —cuestionó Sakura sorprendida.

Tomoyo negó e hizo con la boca una firme línea.

—Mi madre me pidió el favor, el hombre se cree un macho pero aquella lo tiene bien dominado.

—Huh —musitó Sakura mirando a un lado.

Tomoyo suspiró cansada.

—Supongo que Lien tendrá que llevarte con Sayuri.

Sakura negó y se encogió de hombros.

—No creo ir hoy, tenemos una junta porque van a cambiar la fecha del concurso —le contó.

Tomoyo arqueó una ceja.

—¿A cinco días de la fecha límite?

La castaña asintió y la otra chica posó las manos sobre la mesa.

—Debe ser por algo grande.

Sakura desbloqueó su celular mientras afirmaba con la cabeza.

—Supongo, ya les contaré en cuanto sepa.

Tomoyo levantó la mano de pronto y Sakura supo que Lien había llegado.

—¿Entonces Akiho no nos agrada? —preguntó la castaña.

Tomoyo la vio con seriedad.

—Akiho nos da mala espina —la corrigió—. Se ve a leguas que es una chica que solo busca un estatus.

Lien giró la silla antes de tomar asiento y apoyar los brazos sobre el respaldo de esta.

—¿Quién busca un estatus?

Tomoyo hizo un ademán de desinterés y levantó la pequeña carta de comida para elegir qué ordenar.

Lien miró a Sakura y la chica negó varias veces con la cabeza.

—No le muevas —articuló.

—Ooh —exclamó Lien entendiendo que la pelinegra estaba de pésimo humor.

—Los estoy viendo —anunció la mencionada sin bajar la carta.

Sakura y Lien intercambiaron una mirada cómplice antes de levantar sus propias cartas para ponerse a decidir qué comer.

* * *

Syaoran siempre trataba de no preocuparse por Meiling. Y lo intentaba porque sabía que al final su prima era fuerte, mucho más de lo que el inútil de su prometido creía.

Pero cuando no tenía manera de comunicarse con ella, no podía evitar sentirse ansioso. No se le ocurrió preguntar por su celular, pero era más que obvio que lo dejó en Francia pues Mao nunca dejaba de rastrearla.

El hombre era un completo enfermo diez años mayor que ellos.

Ni siquiera Eriol pudo salvar a su prima del destino que sus padres decidieron por ella. Prácticamente la habían vendido como si fuera una mercancía.

Suspiró y enredó una mano en su cabello terminando de escribirle a su mejor amigo. En su mensaje le rogaba que encontrara a su prima y que se asegurara que estuviera bien.

Sabía que el chico se movería inmediatamente pues hubo un tiempo en que amó a la pelinegra con todo lo que era: Antes de que sus padres murieran, de que él conociera a la mamá de Sayuri y de que Meiling optara por no huir con el inglés para no perder acceso a la fortuna Li.

Y no, su prima jamás amó a su mejor amigo, pero con tal de huir de Mao había estado dispuesta a intentarlo.

Pero entonces él arruinó las vidas de todos al embarazar a su ex.

Observó a su hija y frunció el ceño con preocupación, desde que llegaron del parque, la pequeña tosió varias veces. En una casi se ahogó con su propia leche y él por primera vez experimentó el verdadero terror.

Estuvo a punto de correr a urgencias, pero se detuvo cuando Sayuri solo rio y balbuceó. Además, no quería abusar del seguro de su mejor amigo.

Se acomodó de tal manera que mientras trabajaba, pudiera ver a su hija. Abrió la copia del proyecto de Sakura y comenzó a modificar la zona de comida. Se imaginó el área llena de árboles y se puso a trabajar en ello.

Vio la pantalla de su celular encenderse y al abrir la notificación, encontró una fotografía de Eriol con Meiling a su lado en un restaurante. Era obvio que la chica había tomado la selfie pues su amigo se veía un tanto incómodo y un poco más atrás que ella.

Negó varias veces con la cabeza y descansó sabiendo que estaba en perfecto estado.

Escuchó como su hija tosió de nuevo y se giró a gran velocidad, sin embargo, Sayuri no despertó, seguía con los ojos cerrados.

Su estómago se revolvió al grado de dolor y se levantó de la silla para acercarse a Sayuri, se inclinó sobre el corral y tocó la frente de la bebé. Frunció el ceño al notar que estaba un poco más caliente de lo normal, pero solo un poco.

Alejó la mano y se dirigió a su recámara en dónde buscó una cobija un tanto más delgada. Una vez que la encontró regresó a la sala y le cambió las cobijas a su hija.

Pasó una mano por el sedoso cabello de la bebé y rogó al cielo que no se enfermara.

No sabría qué hacer si algo le pasaba a su pequeña.

* * *

Sakura bostezó mientras esperaba que la presentación iniciara. Sus compañeros hablaban emocionados pero ella se mantuvo alejada.

Fue hasta ese momento que se enteró que el concurso no solo abarcaba a estudiantes, si no que se podían presentar desde alumnos de primer semestre hasta los que estaban por graduarse.

Trató de no estresarse ante la noticias, de hecho, disfrutó de las miradas preocupadas de sus compañeros, pues competir contra los de décimo semestre era todo un reto.

Al menos si la rechazaban, no sería la única.

Rio en voz baja ante esa idea; definitivamente la nueva información la había ayudado a dejar de presionarse para crear algo destacable.

Se escucharon voces sobre el escenario y el ruido a su alrededor fue menguando hasta que solo se escucharon murmullos. El director de la carrera entró seguido de varios hombres de traje. Al final de todos, notó a un hombre alto de lentes con un gesto bastante amable.

La persona destacaba al chocar con la seriedad que los demás emanaban, el hombre se veía gentil, le recordaba un poco a su padre.

—Como ya se estarán dando cuenta, el concurso tendrá una amplia competencia al involucrar no solo a estudiantes de cualquier carrera, si no también de todos los semestres —inició el director provocando un silencio sepulcral—. La experiencia nos ha enseñado que grandes ideas pueden salir incluso de las mentes menos preparadas y es por eso que la escuela se alianzó con varias empresas para auspiciar el concurso.

Murmullos se escucharon y Sakura apoyó la mejilla en la palma de su mano.

—Pero una última empresa, que quiere permanecer en el anonimato hasta el día de la presentación, se unió de último momento y eso nos obliga a empujar el concurso a la ultima semana del próximo mes.

Esta última declaración provocó quejas y molestias. Sakura observó con desdén a sus compañeros mientras estos de quejaban de que ya habían acabado entre otras cosas. Pero el director se mantuvo impasible durante el momento dejando que sacaran la frustración ante el cambio de fechas.

Cuando las voces disminuyeron, el director retomó el micrófono.

—Entendemos el enojo, pues muchos se han esforzado y trabajado horas extras en sus proyectos —anunció mirando al grupo de Kenji y Sakura hizo girar los ojos; siempre buscando que su compañero no fuera de llorón con su papi—. Es por eso que ésta última empresa ha ofrecido un cambio en el premio.

De nuevo el silencio invadió el lugar y Sakura finalmente bajó la mano para mirar atenta al director.

—La empresa no ofrecerá una pasantía, esta empresa, que va a permanecer en secreto, está ofreciendo un contrato laboral.

Si alguien decidiera tirar un alfiler, el ruido se escucharía como un estruendo. Había tanto silencio que Sakura casi podía escuchar la respiración de sus compañeros.

Un contrato laboral era otro nivel y si la famosa empresa quería permanecer en el anonimato hasta el concurso, era porque seguramente se trataba de una empresa muy importante.

Y de esa manera toda la paz que Sakura había recuperado, se desvaneció como acto de magia.

* * *

Syaoran se movió de un lado a otro mientras esperaba escuchar el nombre de su hija.

Trató de ignorar su entorno para concentrarse únicamente en la respiración de Sayuri. En verdad lo estaba intentando.

Hasta ese momento entendió porqué Eriol había tratado de evitar que acudiera al hospital del condado. No sólo llevaba una hora esperando a que los llamaran; al estar en la sala de emergencias, estaba viendo cada cosa que le provocaba temblores y ansias.

Justo hace diez minutos ingresó una camilla en la que se vio sangre en la sábana blanca. Trató de desviar la mirada pero la imagen ya se le había quedado impregnada.

Un accidente de auto. Dos vehículos involucrados, un sobreviviente.

Se estremeció y volvió a girar moviendo a Sayuri arriba y abajo ligeramente para tenerla tranquila.

—Sayuri Li —exclamarón finalmente.

Syaoran caminó a gran velocidad hasta la puerta de pediatría donde lo recibió un hombre de bigote y lentes.

El doctor entró y le exigió cerrar la puerta mientras se sentaba detrás de una máquina de escribir.

—Tome asiento —le ordenó.

Syaoran frunció el ceño, pero tras cerrar, se sentó en la silla de metal y miró disimuladamente el consultorio.

Era más chico que su baño, había dos escritorios con pesadas máquinas de escribir y un cheslong médico color crema a su izquierda. Casi no había lugar para moverse y lo único que hacía ver aquello como un consultorio pediátrico, era una jirafa pintada en la pared.

—¿Cuántos meses tiene? —preguntó el hombre con voz monótona.

Syaoran trató de controlar su genio, se notaba que el doctor amaba su trabajo.

—Diez meses —contestó.

El hombre tecleó en la máquina de escribir y Syaoran no pudo evitar cuestionarse si acaso no les alcanzaba para una computadora.

Tras más preguntas y respuestas de rutina, el doctor finalmente le pidió recostar a Sayuri sobre el cheslong y desvestirla hasta dejarla en pañal.

Syaoran obedeció sin titubear y notó que una chica joven apareció detrás de la cortina que separaba el consultorio de un pasillo.

Parecía ser una enfermera con su traje rosa. Bromeó con el doctor sobre la comida y Syaoran empuñó las manos al sentir que habían olvidado que se encontraban ahí y que su hija estaba expuesta al frío clima.

Más comentarios, bromas y finalmente indicaciones de medicina para un paciente que había llegado con vómito.

—Que espere media hora y lo mandas a casa —indicó el hombre.

La enfermera asintió antes de desaparecer de nuevo tras la cortina color verde magenta.

—Bien, vamos a ver qué tiene esta nena —dijo el doctor acercándose a Sayuri.

La revisó de todo, y cuando trató de meterle un abatelenguas, su hija gritó tan fuerte y se movió tan desesperada que sintió una opresión en el pecho y sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas.

Pero trató de controlarse y solo sostuvo a su hija como el doctor le indicó.

—Vamos a tomarle la temperatura, sostenga la cabeza —dijo el hombre.

Syaoran asintió y su hija le dirigió una mirada llena de resentimiento. Afortunadamente, el termómetro sí era moderno y solo necesitó apoyarlo tres veces sobre la frente.

El hombre carraspeó.

—Trae un poco de fiebre y la garganta irritada —le informó—. Ya puede vestirla.

Syaoran no perdió tiempo y le regresó el mameluco tan rápido como sus manos temblorosas se lo permitieron.

—Ya, tranquila, Sayuri —masculló cargando a su hija y apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro mientras pasaba una mano a lo largo de su espalda. Su hija hipeaba por el llanto.

El doctor tecleó en la máquina de escribir durante lo que le pareció una eternidad hasta que finalmente sacó la hoja y comenzó a llenar otro papel a mano.

¿Era una broma? ¿Estaban en la época de las cavernas?

—Sayuri tiene bronquitis aguda —dijo de pronto el hombre mientras escribía—. No es grave pero sí debe tener cuidados; le mandaré paracetamol o acetaminofén para la fiebre y el malestar general... ¿Sayuri es alérgica?

Syaoran sacudió la cabeza tratando de procesar lo que le estaba diciendo el doctor.

—Bien, también le vas a dar de este medicamento que es para la tos —prosiguió mientras escribía—. Y debes aumentar la ingesta de líquidos. Dale jugos naturales o agua.

El chico volvió a mover la cabeza de manera afirmativa.

—Si todo va bien, en ocho días estará recuperada —concluyó firmando la receta y sacando un pequeño papel de un lado donde anotó una clave—. Con esto vas a pagar a la caja y regresas por la receta —dijo entregándole el diminuto cuadro.

Syaoran parpadeó varias veces mientras tomaba lo entregado.

—¿Dónde se paga?

El hombre lo vio con un gesto de hartazgo.

—En el edificio a un lado.

El castaño asintió levantándose con Sayuri y tras mirar al doctor, salió del consultorio.

Una vez que cerró la puerta, le acomodó el gorro a su hija y suspiró cansado. El edificio mencionado estaba algo retirado.

Se ajustó la mochila e ignoró la vibración de su celular mientras su hija jugaba con el cierre de su chamarra.

—Necesito completar la carrera, no podemos pasar por esto de nuevo —masculló saliendo de la horrorosa sala de urgencias para dirigirse a pagar.

No quería imaginarse cuánto iba a ser ni el costo de los medicamentos... Y eso que se suponía que era un hospital comunitario.

* * *

Cuando Sakura salió de la reunión y se encaminó al estacionamiento mientras le escribía a Syaoran que pasaría un ratito. Pensó en pedir un taxi pues había rechazado la oferta de Lien de esperarla.

La junta se alargó dos horas entre una sesión de preguntas y respuestas que le dejaron en claro lo atrasada que iba en comparación a los de décimo semestre que ya hacían cosas extraordinarias.

—¡Hey! —Escuchó y levantó la cabeza con sorpresa mientras miraba a su alrededor tratando de averiguar si era a ella a quien le llamaban.

Entonces al voltear a su derecha, encontró al tormento de Tomoyo acercándose con la misma sonrisa tímida que usó cuando la conoció.

—Sakura, ¿cierto? —dijo Akiho cuando llegó.

La castaña asintió alejando la voz de su mejor amiga, prefería hacerse de una opinión propia.

—Así es, y tú eres Akiho.

La chica asintió varias veces pareciendo emocionada.

—Estoy esperando a Tomoyo pero parece que va a tardar, me dijo que tenía algo importante qué hacer —le contó la chica.

Sakura trató de no hacer girar los ojos, seguro su mejor amiga estaba buscando la manera de que la pobre chica se fuera sola.

—No creo que tarde —dijo acomodando su porta planos de mejor manera.

Akiho observó el cilindro negro con un gesto de sorpresa.

—¿Estudias arquitectura?

La castaña frunció un poco el ceño antes de asentir. La chica frente a ella había dejado de sonreír por un instante antes de retomar el gesto.

—Vaya, jamás lo hubiera imaginado —masculló—. Pero los arquitectos ganan bien, es una excelente carrera con grandes remuneraciones.

Sakura desvió la mirada; para ella la carrera era mucho más que eso.

—Supongo —musitó sintiéndose incómoda.

—Una vez tuve un novio que estudiaba eso, su vida eran planos y maquetas —contó la chica haciendo girar los ojos—. Me aburría con sus eternas pláticas de ideas... Casi no tenía tiempo para mí, ¿sabes? Él decía que era una carrera demandante.

Sakura bajó la mirada pensando en Syaoran y sintiéndose algo triste.

—Lo es, las materias y proyectos absorben tiempo.

—Claro, supongo que es una carrera para solteros —exclamó la chica encogiéndose de hombros—. Sin ofender.

La castaña hizo un ademán de desdén aunque sí se había sentido algo atacada.

—Tienes razón, no te preocupes —le dijo forzando una sonrisa.

Akiho le regresó el gesto.

—Y ésta escuela es excelente, me gustó mucho, me alegro de haber podido entrar.

Sakura bajó un poco la mirada y finalmente notó el exagerado anillo de matrimonio que la chica cargaba.

—¿Te fue bien en tu primer día? —indagó tratando de mantener la amabilidad.

Akiho sonrío abiertamente.

—Más que bien, las chicas son muy agradables y mis maestros muy amables, me alegro de haber venido, tendré mucho que hacer. Pensaba que me aburriría mientras Kaito hacía sus cosas —le informó pasando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

La castaña asintió comenzando a entender porqué Tomoyo la odiaba. La chica sí parecía ser un tanto superficial.

—Entonces solo vinieron a que él haga negocios —afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza.

Entonces Akiho la miró de una manera extraña y media sonrisa se formó en su boca.

—No, también venimos a recuperar algo que me pertenece —le contó con un tono lleno de seriedad.

Y Sakura miró hacia el estacionamiento sintiendo esa frase como algo muy personal. Incluso casi como una amenaza.

—Oh, espero que todo salga bien.

Akiho juntó las manos frente a ella y retomó la sonrisa.

—Lo hará, Kaito se asegurará de ello.

Y la castaña finalmente decidió que Akiho era alguien con quien no deseaba interactuar.

* * *

Syaoran hacia cuentas en la cabeza mientras su hija roncaba vagamente en su cuello.

Había gastado en la consulta, medicinas y taxi de ida y vuelta. Y con eso había quedado en aprietos.

—Rayos —susurró subiendo las escaleras hacia su departamento.

Necesitaba con urgencia el seguro que la empresa de Eriol otorgaba a sus trabajadores. Deseaba con todo su corazón que su hija no se volviera a enfermar pero era consciente de que podía pasar.

Levantó la mirada y alzó ambas cejas con sorpresa al reconocer a la persona que se encontraba sentada en el suelo frente a la puerta de su hogar. La chica veía su celular con el ceño fruncido y volvió a sentir la vibración en su bolsillo.

Entonces la castaña levantó el rostro y al verlo bloqueó su celular.

—Estaba preocupada, no contestas mis llamadas —le dijo incorporándose mientras él se acercaba.

—Lo siento, no me llevé la carreola —murmuró.

Sakura vio la bolsa blanca en sus manos y sin pedir permiso la tomó. Syaoran aprovechó la libertad para sacar sus llaves que una vez más la chica tomó para abrir el departamento.

—¿Dónde estaban? —le preguntó Sakura dándole el paso.

Syaoran parpadeó varias veces sintiendo una opresión en el pecho. Sakura actuaba con completa confianza.

—En el hospital —murmuró.

La escuchó jadear y de pronto vio la mano de la chica en la espalda de su hija y su rostro a un lado del de él. Parecía estar revisando a la bebé.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué te dijeron? —cuestionó la chica acelerada.

Syaoran se quitó con cuidado su mochila y se dirigió a la recámara con Sakura pisándole los talones.

Una vez ahí, con mucho cuidado recostó a Sayuri en su colchón antireflujo y la tapó con una cobija delgada. Sakura lo observaba desde la puerta.

El castaño pasó una mano por el cabello de su hija antes de levantarse y salir de la recámara pasando muy cerca de Sakura. Se dirigió a la cocina y se sirvió agua. Estaba agotado.

Orbes verdes lo miraban con irritación mientras bebía.

—Tiene bronquitis aguda —le informó cuando bajó el vaso.

Sakura abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—¿Qué le mandaron? —preguntó caminando a la sala y abriendo la bolsa donde venían las medicinas.

—Algo para la tos, para la fiebre y muchos líquidos —le informó siguiéndola y poniéndose detrás de ella para sacar la receta de la bolsa antes de entregársela.

Sakura la tomó y leyó en completo silencio mientras que el chico se dejó caer en el sillón.

—Sí están bien los medicamentos —susurró ella sabiendo que los mencionados eran aptos para la bebé.

—¿Eres doctora en tu tiempo libre? —bromeó Syaoran apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas.

Sakura sonrió y negó.

—Touya es pediatra, me enseñó mucho —le contó.

El chico no pudo evitar bajar la mirada y endurecer la mandíbula.

—Claro, tenía que ser malditamente perfecto —musitó sin pensar.

Sakura lo vio extrañada no entendiendo nada. Pero antes de poder indagar, el castaño la volvió a mirar.

—¿Y cómo te fue?

Sakura dejó la receta y se sentó junto a él en el sillón, sus brazos se rozaron y causaron que el corazón de Syaoran quisiera salir de su interior.

—Movieron la fecha del concurso, tengo más tiempo pero más presión —le contó cansada—. Tal vez sea un esfuerzo en vano, estos nuevos inversionistas parecen ser más exigentes —masculló.

El chico bajó la mirada y le dio un pequeño empujón.

—Estoy seguro que los puedes sorprender —susurró.

Sakura sonrió e instintivamente apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro del chico. No lo sintió tensarse y Syaoran agradeció que no pudiera escuchar su alborotado corazón.

—Tienes demasiada fe en mí —musitó ella.

Syaoran suspiró y sin detenerse a pensarlo, también apoyó la cabeza sobre la de ella.

—Porque he visto lo maravillosa que eres —murmuró sintiendo su latido en la cabeza.

Y por primera vez, Sakura experimentó un brinco en su corazón. Pero aún así sonrió.

* * *

¿Les gustó?

Bien, deben recordar que antes que nada, Sakura y Syaoran tienen vidas propias que no giran entorno uno del otro... Al menos no ahora.

Todo va encaminado a un punto y espero se esté notando.

Sé que quieren besos y que sean pareja, pero vamos! Syaoran trae mucha carga emocional y Sakura es una eterna despistada... ¿No odian las relaciones que se dan por arte de magia? Yo sí, prefiero que se den con la realidad necesaria.

Además saben que cuando les doy felicidad es porque habrá drama 😅😅

La experiencia del hospital es personal, acá en México los hospitales gubernamentales son horribles y no atienden del todo bien, tengan eso en mente 😊

Me han comentado que la narrativa los confunde y lo lamento, es algo nuevo también para mí y mi reto es que los secundarios se vean envueltos pero sin darles tanto protagonismo, aclaro, no es que vayan a ser ajenos, pero no quiero que abarquen la historia porque al final el título sólo habla de Sakura, Syaoran y Sayuri.

Pero esto no quiere decir que no tengan sus propias historias que van a pesar.

¿Creen que va lenta la trama? A veces creo que los estoy aburriendo :(

En fin, espero les haya gustado el capítulo, cierra de manera especial porque va a seguir con algo especial :D

La próxima semana actualizaré en viernes o domingo porque el sábado no estaré en casa. Depende de cuándo acabé el capítulo, ¿vale?

¡Gracias por sus comentarios!


	13. Chapter 13

Platiqué con Josh sobre los comentarios recibidos y me aconsejó ser fiel a mi estilo narrativo, pues es mi voz y la manera en la que siempre he escrito.

Eso y dijo que la historieta va bien, se la leyó en una noche :D

Les agradezco de corazón los comentarios, los consejos y todo lo que han apoyado. De verdad que respeto cada opinión pero hay cosas que por mantenerme fiel no cambiaré.

Además saben que siempre enredo todo, es mi sello ;)

Dicho esto, les dejo el capítulo especial ;)

* * *

 **Ella, tú y yo.**

* * *

Sintió una tímida caricia en su cabello que lo hizo fruncir el entrecejo antes de abrir los ojos con lentitud.

Sayuri seguía dormida, aunque su respiración se escuchaba como ronquido.

—¿Cómo está?

Syaoran parpadeó varias veces antes de girarse y observar a la chica de ojos verdes. Se encontraba sentada en la cama; junto a él para ser más específico.

—Bien... No sé... Jamás se había enfermado —respondió incorporándose.

Un acto que no fue el más adecuado, pues quedo casi a milímetros de Sakura. Sin embargo, ella sonrió y ladeó la cabeza.

—Me gustan tus ojos —masculló la chica.

Él abrió la boca con sorpresa sintiendo su estómago revolverse y llenarse de ansiedad. Sentimiento que se acrecentó cuando la mano de la castaña se posó en su mejilla.

—¿Qué? —musitó él en voz casi inaudible.

Sakura sonrió aún más y subió la mano hasta su cabello.

—De hecho... Me gustas —susurró acercándose y depositando un beso en la comisura de sus labios—. Y mucho —continuó, besando ahora su mejilla.

Syaoran empuñó las manos y se aclaró la garganta y sacudió la cabeza tratando de disipar toda la confusión; sin embargo, su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado.

—No... No sé... —Tragó con dificultad—. Esto no está pasando —masculló.

La chica puso la mano en su nuca y lo atrajo tanto que su respiración se mezcló con la de él. Se sentía tan irreal el momento.

—Yo quiero que pase —susurró antes de acercar sus labios y rozar los de él con sensualidad.

Syaoran, por su parte, cerró los ojos y trató de relajar el cuerpo y cuando volvió a sentir el contacto en sus labios se dejó guiar. Inconscientemente subió su mano hasta la mejilla de Sakura y comenzó a regresarle el beso de una manera más intensa.

Su mente parecía estar apagada, solo lograba percatarse del contacto con esa pequeña y rosada boca, de la mano de ella en su nuca que comenzaba a moverse a su hombro y de cómo lo empujó poco a poco hasta dejarlo recostado en la cama sin romper el contacto.

El cabello de ella era como una cortina que los aislaba del mundo. Syaoran pasó su mano a la parte trasera de la cabeza de ella y la enredó en su sedoso cabello mientras que la otra mano la posaba en su cintura.

La besó como jamás había besado a otra persona, dejando que sus labios devoraran y su lengua jugueteara con su compañera.

Entonces ella se hizo un poco hacia atrás rompiendo el contacto. Ambos jadeaban, ella sonrío con ternura y se acercó hasta su oído.

—Ahora ve y hazlo allá afuera.

Abrió los ojos de golpe sintiendo el latido de su corazón en la cabeza. Puso el dedo índice y pulgar sobre sus ojos y suspiró con fuerza.

—Rayos —susurró frustrado.

Permaneció en esa posición hasta que sintió el latido comenzar a ajustarse a su velocidad normal, pero con pesadez se dio cuenta que le había costando más de lo que le gustaría admitir.

Bajó la mano y parpadeó varias veces, lo hizo hasta que su vista se ajustó a la oscuridad de su recámara. Entonces volteó y observó a Sayuri. Seguía dormida, de hecho, el sonido de los diminutos ronquidos sí habían sido reales.

Se incorporó y miró hacia la ventana, podía escuchar el ligero golpeteo de la lluvia sobre el cristal y notó que ya no había nada de luz en el exterior. Se giró en la cama y bajó los pies al suelo para, acto seguido, enredar ambas manos en su cabello.

¿Estaría loco por pensar que aquél beso se sintió exageradamente real?

O tal vez la falta de intimidad ya le empezaba a pasar factura.

Sacudió la cabeza de nuevo tratando de alejar todo pensamiento y suspiró una vez más con cansancio. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando se quedó dormido.

Miró de nuevo a su hija y puso la mano sobre su frente, aún estaba un poco caliente. Revisó que no estuviera demasiado tapada y se levantó de la cama estirando las manos y espalda antes de soltar otro sonoro suspiro.

Se rascó la cabeza y tras mirar una vez más a la bebé, salió de su recámara.

Tal vez no le debió sorprender, porque cuando la dejó en la sala había estado trabajando, pero el ver la luz prendida hizo saltar su corazón a tal grado que se aclaró la garganta sin querer.

Escuchó las ruedas de la silla girar y entonces una cabeza se asomó, la chica sonrió con algo de vergüenza.

—Espero no haberte despertado —dijo en voz baja.

Syaoran negó y entró a la cocina pudiendo sentir esa mirada verde sobre él, así que se sirvió un vaso de agua y trató de actuar como si nada pasara.

—Sé que es tarde pero no deja de llover y no quiero molestar a Lien o Tomoyo... Llamaré a un taxi, solo quiero ajustar algo —dijo la chica regresando a su lugar frente a la iMac.

Syaoran términó de beber y miró por la ventana, la lluvia caía con tanta fuerza que era improbable que dejara de lloviznar en las próximas horas.

Se mordió la lengua y le dio la espalda fingiendo que iba a lavar el vaso que casi no usó, pero en realidad había querido preguntar porqué no llamaba a su novio Touya... Tal vez el tipo no sabía que ella estaba ahí o que cuidaba a Sayuri...

No supo porqué, pero ambas opciones lo hicieron enojar a un grado que no esperó. ¿Sakura los estaba ocultando?

—¿No tienes alguien que pueda venir? —terminó preguntando. Era un idiota pero quería sacarse la duda de si los escondía o no.

La escuchó suspirar y tras percibir que la silla se movía, alcanzó a ver de soslayo que la chica se había levantado y que ahora se apoyaba sobre la barra. De hecho, puso los brazos sobre la barra y recostó la cabeza en ellos.

—Podría llamar a mi padre o Touya. —Syaoran tensó la mandíbula—. Pero ambos deben estar lejos... Además es la noche libre de Touya, no quisiera molestarlo.

El chico frunció el ceño, si era su día libre ¿por qué no estaba con él?

La chica suspiró y se puso de espaldas antes de cruzar los brazos.

—Touya me lo advirtió, que estar sin auto estos dias y venir iba a ser difícil —musitó.

Syaoran dejó lo que estaba haciendo y volteó con sorpresa.

—¿Sabe que estás aquí?

Sakura giró la cabeza, tenia una ceja arqueada y lo veía extrañada.

—¡Claro! No tengo porqué ocultar lo que hago...

El castaño bajó la mirada.

—No, es que pensé que dadas las circunstancias...

Sakura se giró completamente y apoyó los brazos en la barra, ladeó la cabeza y lo vio confundida.

—¿Qué circunstancias?

Syaoran fingió agacharse para levantar una existente basura, él y su gran boca.

—Na... Nada, no me hagas caso, sigo dormido —masculló.

Sakura se subio un poco a la barra y se asomó, el chico estaba arreglando la bolsa de basura como si fuera algo sumamente importante.

—Syaoran... No es malo ser papá soltero —susurró con una mirada tierna, el chico levantó la cabeza y la observó—. No tendría porqué ocultar que estamos juntos. —El chico abrió los ojos con sorpresa y ella sintió sus mejillas llenarse de color—. Digo... Haciendo esto... Ayudándonos...

Desapareció de la barra y Syaoran parpadeó varias veces mientras Sakura pasaba ambas manos por su rostro con vergüenza.

¿Por qué la ponía nerviosa un diminuto error? Lien solía hacerle burla con comentarios parecidos y ella nunca sentía ese calor que provocaba la pena.

Se escuchó un fuerte trueno y las luces parpadearon, levantó la mirada con el ceño fruncido.

—Creo que está lloviendo más fuerte —dijo Syaoran levantándose de su escondite.

Sakura mordió su labio inferior con nervios. Salir así, manejar así era demasiado riesgo...

—Tal vez deba irme ya, puede que empeore —murmuró acercándose a la iMac para tomar su celular.

Syaoran miró a la ventana, casi no se podía ver nada, ya no solo era por la hora, la lluvia estaba cayendo con tanta fuerza que no dejaba vislumbrar nada.

—¿Sabes? Ese sofá se hace cama, puedo dormir ahí... Aunque no tienes porqué cuidar a Sayuri, esa es mi tarea... Pero no es seguro salir con la lluvia y... —Syaoran comenzó a balbucear como cada que se ponía nervioso, incluso se giró y le dio la espalda para ponerse a limpiar inexistentes manchas en el lavabo de la cocina.

Sakura observó el sofá con detenimiento, jamás se lo hubiera imaginado, pero ahora que lo revisaba bien, podía ver que en efecto era un sofá cama.

—¿Me puedo quedar? —preguntó interrumpiendo los balbuceos del castaño.

Syaoran suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

—Por mí no hay problema —musitó. _«Aunque tal vez el perfecto de tu novio se enoje»_ pensó irritado.

Sakura observó su celular en la mano, estaba por llamar a Yukito, que era el que se encontraba más cerca... En realidad no tenía que quedarse ahí, podía pedirle el favor a su cuñado y él aceptaría gustoso aunque fuera la noche libre de Touya...

Mordió de nuevo su labio inferior con nervios antes de apagar la pantalla, su corazón dio un brinco ante la decisión tomada.

—Gracias —susurró tan bajo que el castaño casi no la escuchó.

Y Sakura regresó a la silla tratando de actuar con normalidad. Pero por dentro se estaba repitiendo una y otra vez que se quedaba para no interrumpir a Yukito y su hermano y para ayudar a Syaoran con Sayuri... No era como que amara estar cerca del castaño ni nada por el estilo.

Suspiró de manera temblorosa y trató de ignorar los ruidos de la cocina.

No, no era porque le gustara estar cerca de Syaoran.

* * *

Incomodidad...

Eso fue lo que sintió la vez que atraparon a Touya besando de manera apasionada a Yukito... O cuando vio a su mejor amiga en una esquina de la biblioteca dejando que Lien metiera su mano debajo de su blusa negra...

O cuando se tuvo que bañar por primera vez en los vestidores de la preparatoria.

Esas eran razones perfectamente lógicas para sentirse extraña e incómoda.

Así que no entendía porqué llevaba diez minutos viéndose al espejo poniendo un pie descalzo sobre el otro una y otra vez con exagerado nerviosismo que hacía sentir su estómago como si estuviera en medio de un festín.

La playera, por más que la acomodaba, se le iba de lado dejando un hombro descubierto. Y el pants color negro se lo había tenido que ajustar porque le quedaba igual de grande. Pero lo que definitivamente la tenía con los nervios de punta, fue verse envuelta en el curioso aroma que la ropa desprendía.

No sabría describirlo, pero era algo que le erizaba la piel al inhalar y que hacía su corazón brincar una y otra vez.

¿La sensualidad tenía aroma? Porque podía jurar que la ropa de Syaoran desprendía un olor que la hacía pensar en cosas que tal vez no debería.

—¿Estás bien? —Escuchó y se sobresaltó.

Pasó la mano por su cabello varias veces.

—Sí, solo le avisaba a Tomoyo que me pase a recoger aquí —mintió obligando a su voz a sonar tan alegre como siempre.

—Está bien. —Lo escuchó decir mientras se alejaba... No supo si a su recámara o a la sala, esperaba que fuera a la primera, el sonrojo en sus mejillas no se desvanecía.

—Contrólate, por Dios —se dijo a sí misma con irritación.

Le había rogado a Tomoyo que mintiera por ella si es que Touya llamaba, se suponía que estaba en casa de su mejor amiga aunque estaba prácticamente del otro lado de la ciudad.

Suspiró con fuerza, cerró los ojos y empuñó las manos mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Es el papá de la bebé que cuidas —musitó una diez veces sin parar tratando de calmar esos nervios que según ella no tenían razón de ser.

¡No era como que estuviera usando lencería o algo por el estilo!

Ante ese pensamiento su corazón experimentó un vuelco y sintió sus mejillas enrojecerse más. Puso las manos sobre su rostro y se golpeó ligeramente.

—Basta, estás siendo ridícula —se dijo y suspiró.

Estaba exagerando una situación que bien había vivido varias veces con Lien y Tomoyo. Solían hacer pijamadas cuando estaban en exámenes, eso con Syaoran no era nada fuera de lo común.

Se miró en el espejo con ojos entrecerrados odiando sentirse como lo hacía y se dio la vuelta indignada con ella misma.

No pasaba nada, Syaoran era un amigo más.

Abrió la puerta y se asomó por el pasillo y escuchó el vago murmuro de la televisión. Caminó a la recámara y con mucho cuidado revisó a Sayuri. La bebé respiraba con ese sonido ronco y solo había despertado para pedir leche.

Algo que su hermano le dijo que pasaría por la medicina.

Chequeó su pañal, que estuviera cómoda y puso la mano sobre su frente. La fiebre estaba cediendo y eso la hizo sonreír. Esperaba que para mañana ya estuviera bien.

Salió de la recámara dejando la puerta abierta y se encaminó a la sala. Se detuvo justo donde estaba la división con la cocina y observó la espalda del castaño que veía por la ventana con un gesto serio. Luego miró lo que había hecho.

El sillón estaba de frente a la TV y ya estaba en modo cama, había varias cobijas y dos almohadas acomodadas.

Sakura volvió a subir un pie sobre el otro sintiéndose aún más nerviosa, de hecho, miró al pasillo sintiendo ganas de regresar al refugio del baño.

—¿Ves la series de Marvel? —preguntó optando por utilizar cualquier tema para distraerse.

Syaoran se sobresaltó y volteó. Cuando la miró abrió los ojos ligeramente antes de desviar la mirada a la pantalla, estaban sus series cargadas en la vista previa.

—Sí —contestó escueto antes de pasar una mano por su nuca—. Meiling y yo las amamos, Eriol es más de DC.

Sakura sonrió recordando a la Natasha de su amigo.

—También a Lien y a mí, aunque es curioso que Tomoyo prefiere ver las de Batman —le contó encogiéndose de hombros e hizo un ademán con la cabeza en dirección al sofá—. ¿Ya decidiste?

El castaño la miró un segundo antes de volver a desviar la mirada.

—No está bien que duermas ahí, pero yo debo cuidar a Sayuri —masculló a gran velocidad.

Sakura se subió al sofá y gateó hasta las almohadas, las acomodó bien antes de sentarse en posición de mariposa y encogerse de hombros.

—No importa, de verdad, estoy invadiendo tu espacio así que esto está bien —alegó apoyando la espalda en el respaldo.

Syaoran se sentó y no desvió la mirada de la pantalla, aunque de reojo la observaba.

—No invades —la corrigió.

Sakura sonrío y ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Ya viste la segunda temporada de The Punisher? —preguntó juntando las piernas a su pecho y apoyando la cabeza sobre ellas.

El castaño la observó antes de negar una sola vez y recibió una sonrisa cargada de algo que pareció ser complicidad.

* * *

Abrió los ojos con un jadeó a la par que un trueno iluminaba la sala. Parpadeó varias veces y se incorporó con lentitud antes de frotar su ojo izquierdo con la mano.

La pantalla estaba con el catálogo de Netflix. Supuso que cuando pidió la confirmación de seguir reproduciendo vídeos regresó al menú al no recibir respuesta.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando se quedó dormido.

Pasó una mano por su cabello y luego la puso en su cuello. No sabía que estuviera tan cansado por el estrés del día.

Se levantó y miró a la castaña que se encontraba abrazando su almohada. Estaba debajo de varias cobijas y él había estado sin ninguna. La chica respiraba con parsimonia, ajena a la tormenta que se había desatado.

Pasó una vez más la mano por su cabello y se rascó la cabeza mientras caminaba a su recámara. Se sentía algo ansioso ante el hecho de que su hija durmiera tanto, pero Eriol también le aseguró que era normal por el medicamento y la enfermedad.

Entró y encendió una pequeña lámpara que tenía a un lado de su cama y con cuidado revisó el pañal de su hija. La bebé se movió incómoda e hizo un gesto de molestia.

—Perdón, Sayuri, debo cambiarte el pañal —susurró abriendo la parte baja del mameluco y sacando sus piernitas.

Tomó un pañal limpio, las toallitas y crema y se dispuso a la tarea. Lo hizo con cuidado pero a la vez con rapidez para que su hija no despertara del todo.

Sayuri empuñó sus diminutas manos y entreabrió los ojos.

—Perdón, ya casi —musitó el castaño en medio de un bostezo.

Una vez que acabó, volvió a cerrar el mameluco y tomó la mamila extra que Sakura había preparado y se la ofreció a su hija, sin embargo, la pequeña ni siquiera la sostuvo, solo regresó a dormir.

Aquello lo hizo fruncir el ceño pues Sayuri siempre tomaba leche en la madrugada. Puso de nuevo la mamila en el buró y pasó la mano por el cabello de su hija con lentitud y luego colocó su palma en la frente de la bebé. La fiebre estaba bajando, pero aún estaba ahí.

Dejó escapar un ligero suspiro antes de levantarse y retirarse la playera. Odiaba dormir con ropa en la parte superior de su cuerpo.

Se encaminó a la puerta para cerrarla cuando el brillo en el pasillo llamó su atención. Había olvidado apagar la televisión.

Bufó con frustración y se encaminó a la sala con pasos perezosos. Bostezó de nuevo y evitó mirar al sofá. No necesitaba más sueños que le alteraran la vida.

Al no querer buscar el control, se dirigió al costado izquierdo de la pantalla, pero al querer apagarla, un estruendoso trueno lo hizo sobresaltar y la pantalla se apagó.

Dirigió la mirada a la ventana y se dio cuenta que el apagón había sido general.

Sacudió la cabeza, dio un paso atrás y se giró para regresar a la recámara cuando su cuerpo impactó con otro mucho más pequeño.

Escuchó un ligero grito y trató de tomar el brazo de la chica para que no cayera, sin embargo, ella terminó jalándolo y ambos terminaron en el sofá, él encima de ella.

Incluso sin la luz podía vislumbrar sus ojos verdes llenos con sorpresa, y como su boca estaba ligeramente abierta.

—Perdón —susurró avergonzado poniendo cada mano a un lado de su cabeza para impulsarse lejos de ella.

Pero la chica no respondió, de hecho, cuando la observó, notó que lo veía a los ojos y luego bajaba la mirada a su boca una y otra vez. Sus labios se separaban como si quisiera decir algo pero nada salía.

Y tan solo esa acción le impidió reaccionar cómo debía. Sus sentidos comenzaron a concentrarse en lo que no debía: en como su respiración se mezclaba con la de ella, en la piel que se asomaba por la enorme playera que llevaba y en sus pequeñas manos sobre su pecho... había olvidado que ni playera llevaba hasta que el toque se empezó a sentir como algo cálido en su piel.

Bajó la mirada a esos pequeños labios rosados y sintió su corazón estremecerse cuando ella los relamió.

Tenía que estar soñando, no había otra explicación. Porque la Sakura de su mundo real no le daba ningún indicio de sentir esa atracción que él.

Y llevado por ese pensamiento acercó su boca a la de ella y rozó ligeramente sus labios antes de sentirla tensarse. Se alejó un poco, cambió el ángulo de su cabeza y volvió a capturar esa boca que se había quedado abierta ante el primer contacto.

Podía percibir el acelerado latido de su corazón y la alterada respiración de la castaña, pero de un momento a otro, la sintió responder el beso y mover las manos de su pecho a sus hombros.

Capturó su labio inferior por un momento y creyó escucharla gemir antes de que su lengua encontrara una compañera. Volvió a mover la cabeza y la chica puso una mano en su nuca para atraerlo más.

Definitivamente estaba soñando.

Su mente se perdió en el momento, el único ruido era el de la lluvia y los besos que intercambiaban. Sakura por momentos soltaba casi imperceptibles sonidos que le erizaban la piel.

Entonces, el llanto de su hija inundó el lugar y ambos se tensaron y separaron.

No era un sueño.

Se observaron en completo shock con la respiración ajetreada.

Los labios de Sakura estaban rojos e hinchados, sus mejillas estaban coloradas y aún con la sorpresa inundando su gesto, esa nube de excitación seguía en sus orbes verdes.

Syaoran se alejó con suma lentitud sin apartar la mirada de ella, sentía el estómago revuelto al grado de dolor y la cabeza le estaba empezando a punzar. Ella se incorporó experimentando exactamente lo mismo.

—Pe... Lo...

Otro grito de la bebé y él bajó la mirada haciéndose tan atrás que terminó por poner los pies en el suelo.

Sakura tragó pesado antes de asentir.

—Ve —musitó en voz temblorosa.

Y Syaoran no dudó un segundo antes de ir casi corriendo a su habitación.

Una vez que se quedó sola, Sakura se dejó caer en el sofá y se puso una almohada sobre el rostro para ahogar un grito de frustración pura.

* * *

¿Quieren apostar si se acercan o alejan?

Soy mala jejejeje

El próximo capítulo será viernes o domingo, me cambiaron el evento :/

Y veremos qué hacen estos castaños ;)

¡Nos vemos la otra semana!


	14. Chapter 14

¡Capítulo extra largo! Me desvelé pero logré actualizar antes de irme.

Amm... No diré mucho jaja :D

Disfruten ;)

* * *

 **Ella, tu y yo.**

* * *

No durmió... Nada, absolutamente ni un solo segundo y estaba demasiado alterada.

Terminó de doblar las cobijas a las que les agarró pavor porque el olor de Syaoran estaba por todos lados. O tal vez era que la impresión de la madrugada la afectó más de lo que creyó.

Se sentó y ocultó el rostro con sus manos.

¿Qué había sido eso?

Se levantó porque quería agua, notó a Syaoran a punto de apagar la tv cuando el rayo la hizo sobresaltar, la luz iluminó la espalda desnuda del castaño y cuando se giró estaba tan ida que no alcanzó a alejarse.

Pero cuando de plano perdió toda percepción de la realidad fue cuando el chico puso ambas manos a los lados de su cabeza y se levantó sobre ella. Ni siquiera escuchó lo que dijo, estaba hipnotizada por sus labios y ojos que aún en la oscuridad destellaban con el hermoso color que los entintaba.

Y cuando finalmente juntó sus labios...

Sakura puso dos dedos sobre su boca recordando el roce, la entrega... Y sí, ¿para qué negarlo? La increíble pasión con la que Syaoran tomó el control.

 _«Dios, ¿qué estoy pensando?»_ dijo en su mente con frustración.

Todo aquello que se repitió en el baño quedó invalidado en cuestión de horas, porque definitivamente no se imaginaba besando a Lien de la manera que le correspondió al castaño esa madrugada.

De hecho, jamás había experimentado todo lo que hizo.

Porque el sentir la piel de Syaoran bajo sus manos movió cosas en su interior que creyó no poseer... Fue hasta ese momento que entendió porqué Lien y Tomoyo aprovechaban la soledad para estar juntos.

Si no hubiera sido por Sayuri...

Mordió su labio inferior con nervios, el chico no había salido de su habitación desde que la bebé los interrumpió y honestamente no lo podía culpar, de seguro estaba más allá de arrepentido.

Jamás se sintió tan pequeña y fuera de lugar como lo hacía actualmente. Syaoran tenía una hija, no importaba como hubiera quedado con su ex, el castaño tuvo una niña con otra chica y no había manera de competir con eso.

¿Quería competir?

Un toque en la puerta la hizo sobresaltar, miró al pasillo antes de levantarse y asomarse por el ojillo.

Era Meiling, estaba enredando una mano en su cabello y veía hacia la nada.

Se observó y sintió suma vergüenza pues aún llevaba las prendas del chico porque estaba esperando a que Tomoyo llegara con su cambio de ropa. Mordió el interior de su mejilla antes de suspirar, forzar una sonrisa y abrir.

La pelinegra la miró y arqueó una ceja, sus ojos carmesí se volvieron un tanto amenazantes.

—¡Hola! —la saludó Sakura dando un paso atrás para dejarla entrar.

Meiling la vio de arriba a abajo sin disimulo y finalmente entró. Pero cuando vio las cobijas y almohadas sobre el sofá pareció relajarse.

—¿Te quedaste? —cuestionó tomando asiento y cruzando brazos y piernas.

Sakura fingió no notar que la estaba inspeccionando. Esperaba que no le preguntara algo más pues mentir no se le daba muy bien.

—Con la tormenta de ayer no me quedó mucha opción —respondió yendo a la cocina para preparar café—. Además Sayuri estaba algo enferma, quise ayudar.

Meiling asintió y notó la puerta de la recámara abrirse, Syaoran asomó la cabeza antes de fruncir el ceño y regresar al interior de la habitación. La chica no pudo evitar hacer la cabeza de lado con confusión.

—Eriol me dijo, ¿cómo sigue? —cuestionó sin dejar de ver el pasillo.

Sakura sacó lo necesario para preparar la bebida y puso agua en dos tazas.

—Mejor, la fiebre va bajando... Espero que...

—Aún tiene un poco —la interrumpió Syaoran apareciendo con la bebé en brazos.

Meiling sonrió pero el gesto disminuyó cuando notó que su sobrina solo apoyaba la cabeza en el pecho de su papá. No se había emocionado como siempre que la veía.

—Ay, mi niña —exclamó levantándose y tomando a Sayuri en brazos.

Syaoran pasó una mano por su cabello despeinándolo aún más de lo que ya estaba y, sin mirar a Sakura, se sentó en el comedor.

—Lleva un buen rato despierta, es como si no se acomodara para descansar —le contó.

—¿Ya no se durmió? —preguntó Sakura preocupada.

Syaoran tensó la espalda y ella se sonrojó un poco, ninguno se atrevió a mirarse, el chico se aclaró la garganta y negó.

Meiling los observó antes de regresar la atención a Sayuri, quien había bostezado y ahora tenía la cabeza recargada en su hombro.

—¿A qué hora despertó? —cuestionó tomando asiento en la sala.

Escuchó algo caer en la tarja de la cocina y arqueó una ceja, Syaoran se inclinó hacia el frente apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas y entrelazó las manos.

—Hace unas tres horas —respondió evitando la mirada calculadora de su prima.

—¿No deberías llevarla a que la vea otro médico? —comentó Meiling poniendo una mano en la frente de su sobrina para verificar la fiebre. Seguía ahí, pero no se sentía muy caliente.

—Podría decirle a Touya, entra a trabajar en la tarde —anunció Sakura dejando las dos tazas en la mesa, una frente a Syaoran.

El chico endureció la mandíbula. Si antes no soportaba la mención del perfecto novio, ahora menos que había ultrajado a la castaña.

—Apenas empezó con el medicamento ayer, ¿no habría que darle más tiempo? —dijo en voz baja mirando hacia la ventana.

Sakura se sentó en la otra silla pero de lado para ver solo a Meiling y Sayuri.

La prima de Syaoran la observaba de una manera que la hizo moverse incómoda, era como si estuviera tratando de leer su mente o algo por el estilo.

—Como quieras —musitó y todos voltearon a la puerta cuando escucharon otro toque—. Debe ser Tomoyo —anunció antes de levantarse a abrir.

Meiling vio a Syaoran con ojos entrecerrados y su primo miró de nuevo hacia la ventana antes de pasar una mano por su cabello y luego frotar su nuca. Era el mismo ademán de nerviosismo que usó antes de contarles que había embarazado a su ex.

—¡Lien! —exclamó Sakura con sorpresa.

—Tomoyo me pidió que viniera, sigue atorada de niñera —comentó el chico entrando al departamento y viendo solo a su amiga—. Te mandó esto —concluyó entregándole una bolsa rosa.

Sakura sonrió agradecida y revisó el interior, había mandado incluso un cepillo y pasta de dientes.

—Gracias voy a cambiarme —musitó y caminó a gran velocidad hasta el baño.

Syaoran por su parte ladeó la cabeza cuando su prima se acomodó de tal manera que le daba la espalda a la puerta. Prácticamente tenía medio cuerpo volando y mecía a Sayuri.

—Hola, Syaoran, hola, bebé —dijo Lien acercándose a las mujeres en el sillón y la pelinegra se tensó—. ¿Cómo estás? Te ves decaída —continuó el chico pasando una mano por el cabello castaño de Sayuri.

—Ah, ella es mi prima Meiling —masculló Syaoran señalando a la susodicha.

—Mucho...

Su prima finalmente había volteado y miró al chico con una sonrisa tensa, pero la cara de Lien era de pura sorpresa... Literalmente estaba estupefacto.

—¡Hola! Mucho gusto —dijo Meiling ladeando la cabeza.

Lien la miró, luego a Syaoran y otra vez a la pelinegra.

—Meiling, ¿eh? —musitó.

El castaño frunció el ceño observando el extraño intercambio.

—Sí, estoy de visita unos días pero pronto regresaré a mi hogar —explicó ella sentándose derecha y pasando una mano por la espalda de su hija—. Sayuri necesita estar relajada, fuera de ambientes tensos con malas vibras.

Lien pareció carraspear y negó una vez con la cabeza.

—Bien, esperaré a Sakura en el auto —espetó antes de regresar a la puerta y salir por ella.

—¡Qué educación! —exclamó Meiling sentando a Sayuri en sus piernas.

Sin embargo, Syaoran la veía de manera irónica, casi le estaba preguntando con los ojos si en serio creía que se iba a tragar su acto.

Afortunadamente Sakura apareció en la sala provocando que el castaño bajara la mirada al suelo.

—Eh... Te mando mensaje al rato, puede que salga tarde —dijo tomando con fuerza la bolsa en sus manos.

Syaoran asintió una vez pero vio hacia la ventana.

—Si Sayuri necesita algo...

—Lo tengo controlado, no te preocupes —espetó el chico.

Meiling notó que los ojos de la castaña destellaron de manera curiosa antes de asentir varias veces.

—Nos vemos, Meiling —susurró y salió del departamento.

Entonces los primos Li se miraron con seriedad.

—Ni se te ocurra, que ese asunto con Lien no me pasó desapercibido —gruñó y la señaló.

Meiling hizo girar los ojos y se levantó con la bebé.

—¿Desayunamos?

* * *

Cuando Sakura bajó, encontró a Lien apoyado sobre su auto con los brazos cruzados, el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula endurecida.

—¿Tanto me tardé? —cuestionó creyendo que iban tarde.

Su amigo se sobresaltó y la vio con seriedad antes de sonreír.

—No, estaba pensando en algo —alegó abriendo su puerta.

—¿En Black widow? —rio ella.

El chico gruñó.

—Por algo es una viuda negra, seduce a su presa para terminar con ella —espetó antes de cerrar.

Sakura parpadeó varias veces no entendiendo y observó a su amigo caminar por el frente del auto, parecía hablar consigo mismo.

Una vez que entró al vehículo, se puso el cinturón y arrancó con movimientos tensos.

—La encontraste —exclamó Sakura con asombro.

El chico metió la reversa y se encogió de hombros, luego salió del aparcamiento.

—No importa, no estábamos en la misma página —dijo tajante.

Sakura apoyó la cabeza en la ventana y su gesto decayó. La actitud huraña de Syaoran se la esperaba un poco, pero el enojo la tomó por sorpresa.

—Te entiendo más de lo que crees —musitó parpadeando para tratar de desaparecer la humedad de sus ojos.

* * *

Syaoran vio preocupado a su hija, no había comido y solo se quedó dormida en el corral tras tomar un poco de leche.

—¿Seguro que no quieres que la revise otro doctor? —preguntó Meiling bajando el libro que leía.

El chico negó y regresó a trabajar en el logo de la empresa de energía.

—No puedo abusar del seguro de Eriol y en el hospital del condado me van a decir que la acaban de ver —alegó con cansancio.

Su prima suspiró y la escuchó levantarse. Luego de reojo la vio en la cocina.

—Heriste a tu amiga —exclamó de pronto la chica.

Syaoran arqueó una ceja más no desvió la atención de su proyecto.

—Sé que eres una papa para esto de los sentimiento ajenos, pero casi salió llorando —prosiguió.

Él suspiró y pasó una mano por su nuca.

—Hasta yo me sentí mal y eso ya es mucho decir —concluyó.

Cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza varias veces, luego retomó su tarea.

—Tal vez se sintió mal por su novio —masculló recordando la noche anterior y suspirando de manera audible—. Rayos.

—¿Tiene novio? —cuestionó asombrada su prima.

Syaoran endureció la mandíbula antes de asentir.

—El pediatra ese que mencionó.

Meiling regresó a la sala con una manzana en la mano, comió en silencio pero veía la televisión.

—¿Por eso estás de malas? —El castaño giró en su silla y la vio confundido—. Porque tiene novio —explicó.

Él arqueó una ceja tratando de mantenerse impasible.

—¿Por qué me molestaría eso?

Su prima la vio con cara de "no finjas" antes de regresar la atención a la televisión.

—Me agrada pero no al grado de no dudar —comentó—. De hecho, tengo una nueva razón para sospechar de ella —musitó.

Syaoran carraspeó y se giró.

—O el mundo es tan pequeño que fue una verdadera casualidad que te toparas con Lien cuando creíste que no lo volverías a ver. —Meiling abrió la boca pero Syaoran levantó un dedo para detenerla—. Y no, no pienso preguntarte nada si te apegas a lo mismo.

Entonces la pelinegra bufó y mordió su fruta con enojo.

—Me caes mal —gruñó.

—También te quiero —exclamó él con ironía.

Permanecieron en silencio bastante tiempo hasta que la chica suspiró.

—¿Piensas disculparte por ser un idiota?

Syaoran apoyó un codo en el escritorio y puso la sien en sus dedos.

—Prefiero seguir con mi vida como si nada hubiera pasado —respondió.

Meiling soltó una ligera carcajada.

—Primos teníamos que ser —murmuró ella antes de suspirar con tristeza y recargarse en el sillón.

Tal vez era lo mejor, no tenían plena libertad para andarse buscando relaciones relativamente normales.

* * *

Le encantaba aprender sobre los materiales y sistemas de construcción. Era de sus materias favoritas y de las que más disfrutaba a pesar de ser la única mujer.

Actualmente les estaban mostrando el nuevo cemento que tardaba minutos en secarse. Algo novedoso que si bien costaba más que el cemento normal, ahorraría horas de espera y reduciría el tiempo de construcción.

Todos estaban fascinados por el invento y las preguntas no paraban. Aunque ella permanencia en silencio, todo lo anotaba.

Cuando la clase acabó, se quedó unos minutos más para anotar lo que seguía en el pizarrón. Estaba tan absorta en la tarea que no notó que alguien más esperaba por ella.

Cuando terminó de escribir, guardó su cuaderno, libro y pluma y se levantó de la banca colgándose la mochila al hombro. Fue hasta que giró que descubrió que Kenji esperaba apoyado sobre el muro con un pie arriba.

—Kinomoto, ¿tomando notas extras? —preguntó con burla.

Sakura empuñó el tirante de su mochila y levantó la cabeza.

—Más vale, yo no tengo un papi que me heredará la constructora —espetó caminando hacia la otra puerta del aula.

—Escuché que te negaron la financiación —exclamó con desdén y ella se detuvo con la mano sobre la puerta—. De hecho, me contaron que ni la maqueta te dejaron presentar —se burló.

Sakura dejó escapar aire por la boca de manera disimulada. El chico estaba buscando provocarla y humillarla, no entendían porqué siempre la traía en su contra.

—¿Tanto te importa lo que haga? —cuestionó sin vacilar.

El chico rio y se encogió de hombros.

—No, más bien me enteré porque tu financiamiento me lo dieron a mí —exclamó con aparente desdén mientras sacaba su celular.

Sakura entonces sí lo volteó a ver con la boca ligeramente abierta y el chico hizo una mueca de burla.

—Te dije que deberías dedicarte a cambiar pañales, si crees que tu proyecto va a pasar si quiera a finales es porque eres más ilusa de lo que creí —comentó antes de darle un guiño y darle la espalda para salir.

Sakura mordió su labio inferior y trató de ignorar sus palabras. Pero le estaba costando bastante.

Bajó la mirada y suspiró con fuerza como sin con ello pudiera expulsar todos esos sentimientos negativos que la invadieron antes de abrir la puerta y salir del salón.

No dejaría que Kenji la hiciera sentir mal. Si bien había perdido el financiamiento, Syaoran le había ayudado a dar un enorme paso con los paneles y ese era su as bajo la manga.

El descuento estaba condicionado solo a ella y el castaño, eso nadie se lo podía arrebatar. Sonrió más animada pensando en que debería hacer algo especial por el chico. Luego se sonrojó recordando que tal vez ya lo había hecho; mordió su labio con nervios y se abrazó a sí misma sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerla al pensar en los labios de Syaoran.

—¡Sakura!

Volteó y fue cuando se dio cuenta que había salido del edificio de arquitectura sin darse cuenta. Entonces se puso algo sería al ver quién se acercaba.

—¡Qué bueno que te veo! Tengo hora libre y nadie para hablar —dijo Akiho una vez que llegó a su lado.

Le dio una sonrisa aparentemente sincera y entrelazó las manos en su espalda.

—Oh, ¿a qué hora sales? —preguntó Sakura pasando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja sintiéndose incómoda.

—A las cuatro, ¿tú?

Sakura miró a lo lejos, Tomoyo y Lien se habían estado acercando pero cuando su mejor amiga notó con quién estaba, tomó el brazo del chico y lo jaló con brusquedad hacia una jardinera donde se escondieron.

—Hija de su... —masculló

Akiho la vio con sorpresa antes de seguir su mirada.

—¿Quién?

Sakura negó y regresó la atención a la chica.

—Nadie... Amm, de hecho, acabo de salir de mi última clase —le contó.

Akiho sonrió y juntó las manos frente a ella dando un aplauso.

—¿Tienes hambre? Aún no me acostumbro al tipo de comida de aquí pero dicen que los rollos de huevo son exquisitos.

La castaña asintió y cuando la chica se volteó para caminar hacia la cafetería, ella dirigió la mirada hacia sus amigos que seguían detrás de unos arbustos. Tomoyo se asomó un poco y juntó sus manos en ademán de ruego y ella hizo girar los ojos antes de negar y caminar con la recién llegada.

Tal vez estaba juzgando de manera precipitada a Akiho, le daría otra oportunidad y le demostraría a Tomoyo que no era tan mala como creía.

* * *

Akiho amaba leer. Eso ya le había quedado bastante claro a Sakura.

La chica hablaba sobre libros que tenía en casa e idiomas que estaba aprendiendo. Cuando Sakura comentó que había acabado de leer "Al sur de la frontera, al oeste del Sol", los ojos azules de la chica destellaron con emoción.

—¿No te dejó con un vació existencial el final? —le preguntó esta mientras bebía té frío.

Sakura movió su comida de un lado a otro.

—Más bien me hizo preguntarme si el pasado puede cambiar tanto el presente —masculló ella.

Akiho dejó su vaso y la observó con la cabeza ladeada.

—¿Por qué se iba a ir con ella?

La castaña asintió con pesadez.

—Es como si quisieras empezar una relación con alguien que trae... Algo muy fuerte de su pasado... —Se encogió de hombros no sabiendo explicarse.

La chica hizo a un lado su plato y apoyó ambas manos sobre la mesa.

—Te hace cuestionarte si el regreso de una persona es suficiente para hacer cimbrar el universo del ser querido y si acaso estaría dispuesto a dejarlo todo por ella, ¿no?

Sakura subió la mirada, Akiho tenía una expresión pensativa.

—Algo así, no me gustaría estar en los zapatos de Yukiko —suspiró.

—¿Lo habrías perdonado en su lugar? —cuestionó la chica antes de tomar otro sorbo de su bebida.

Sakura se movió incómoda cuando el rostro de Syaoran pasó por su mente. Por alguna razón sentía como si Syaoran fuera Hajime, el protagonismo del libro.

—No —confesó—. Yo no sería capaz de perdonar una infidelidad, menos porque Shimamoto era su ex... Creo que ese nivel de traición nunca se borra.

Akiho asintió varias veces.

—Yo tambien lo creo, algo de esa gravedad podría destruir la relación más "estable" —apoyó haciendo comillas con las manos.

Y Sakura no pudo evitar sentir que aquél comentario había sonado como un mal presagio.

* * *

Meiling observaba su logo con mucha seriedad. Incluso puso un dedo en su barbilla mientras analizaba.

—Me gusta pero siento que le hace falta algo —murmuró alejando el zoom.

—¿Verdad? Me pasa lo mismo —exclamó Syaoran con cansancio mientras caminaba con Sayuri alrededor de la sala.

Su hija se había animado un poco después de la siesta en el corral.

—¿Si agregas un sol? —preguntó su prima ladeando la cabeza.

—Se ve sobrecargado, ya lo intenté —respondió quitando el sweater de alrededor de la cintura de su hija. La pequeña se había agarrado del sillón y ahora se hacia arriba y abajo con emoción.

Meiling bufó y cruzó los brazos mientras se recargaba en el respaldo de la silla.

—Ésta era mi carrera —espetó con enojo.

—Te dije que trates de negociar con Mao —le recordó Syaoran poniéndose detrás de la silla.

Meiling inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para verlo.

—Ni siquiera me dejó terminar la oración, en su cabezota solo debo dedicarme a nuestro hogar y futuros hijos... Ese es mi lugar en el planeta —gruñó con enojo.

Syaoran apoyó los brazos en el respaldo.

—Pudiste tomar la oferta de Eriol —musitó.

La pelinegra bajó la cabeza.

—¿Y darle falsas esperanzas de algo que nunca será? —susurró—. No tengo derecho a negarle algo real, Xiao Lang —continuó en su lengua natal.

—Pero sí a negarte libertad y felicidad —escupió él.

Meiling se encogió de hombros.

—La felicidad está sobrevalorada —murmuró enredando su cabello en un dedo mientras era observada.

—¿Qué tanto me va a cuestionar Lien? —Decidió preguntar volteando para ver a Sayuri caminar a lo largo del sofá.

—Nada, no sé de qué hablas —alegó ella levantándose y caminando hacia su diminuta mesa.

Syaoran la observó preocupando notando un brusco cambio de personalidad en su prima. Estaba estrujando las manos frente a ella mientras evitaba verlo.

—No hice nada, no me culpes de... —titubeó pero había hablado tan rápido que atropelló las palabras.

—Mei...

—Dios, nunca hago nada, soy la perfecta muñequita que respeta, obedece y... —La voz se le quebró y Syaoran se acercó para poner las manos en sus hombros.

Meiling chilló ligeramente y se tensó, luego puso las manos en su rostro cuando el castaño la volteó.

—Demonios, Mei, ¿qué hiciste? —preguntó en voz baja abrazándola con fuerza.

—Me va a matar, Xiao —lloró negando con la cabeza sin apartar las manos de su rostro—. No puedo volver, me va a matar —sollozó.

Syaoran la abrazó más fuerte y besó su cabeza mientras Sayuri se sentaba en el suelo y se frotaba los ojos. La pequeña parpadeó varias veces y le sonrió a su padre ajena a todo lo que la rodeaba.

El castaño suspiró y se sintió impotente. No tenía manera de ayudar a sus amigos, a su hija... Era un desastre andante y no había manera de arreglarlo sin tener que arriesgar a uno de sus seres queridos.

* * *

Ojos amatistas la veían de manera acusatoria mientras caminaban hacia el banco y ella trataba de mantenerse impasible.

—Tomoyo...

—Mi propia amiga... Mi hermana, casi mi sangre se lamentó la mencionada con exagerado drama.

La castaña hizo girar los ojos.

—Eres la reina del drama —suspiró negando con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo puedes decir que no es tan mala? Yo la he tenido que soportar por dos dias, ¡dos! —alegó poniendo los dedos frente a ella.

Sakura los quitó con un movimiento y entraron al banco. Estaba lleno.

—O sea, ¡mira! Tuve que ofrecerme a venir a arreglar los asuntos de mi madre para no tener que lidiar con ella —masculló tomando un número de cliente VIP—. ¿Eso no te da una vaga idea de cuánto la detesto?

Sakura hizo girar los ojos de nuevo y se encaminaron a la sala de espera del segundo piso.

—Tal vez no le has dado una oportunidad, deberías.

Tomoyo gruñó y subió los escalones acentuando sus pasos.

—O más bien, eres ingenua y quieres ver lo bueno en todos lados —escupió.

La castaña negó y la alcanzó, la chica en modo perra caminaba más rápido que un maratonista.

Pero una vez que llegó a la sala, la encontró con un gesto apacible y una sonrisa llena de emoción, lo que la hizo pensar que amiga por momentos era bipolar.

Bueno, eso creyó hasta que siguió la mirada de la chica y encontró a cierto inglés a unos pasos de ellas viendo su celular.

—No, Tomo... —Trató de detenerla pero su escurridiza amiga ya se había encaminado al chico que no las había notado.

—Eriol, ¿cierto? —dijo con fingida confusión una vez que estuvo frente a él.

El pobre hombre se sobresaltó y la miró con ambas cejas arqueadas mientras Sakura sentía ganas de meterse debajo de una roca... O silla, lo que fuera para evitar que Tomoyo la avergonzara.

—Sí, buenas tardes, Daidouji —dijo él guardando su celular.

La mencionada hizo un ademán con la mano.

—Por favor, dime Tomoyo, todos mis amigos me dicen así.

Eriol dirigió su mirada a Sakura y ella fingió agacharse para atar la agujeta de su tennis. Si las miradas mataran estaría veinte metros bajo tierra.

—Dios, que no me haga quedar mal, por favor, de por sí me odia —musitó una y otra vez a gran velocidad mientras amarraba por tercera vez su tennis.

—Sakura —exclamó su mejor amiga acercándose—. Le decía a Eriol que podíamos ir a comer.

La castaña levantó el rostro con las manos en sus agujetas, abrió y cerró la boca tratando de excusarse o disculparse

—De hecho, tengo que regresar a la empresa, hay unos archivos... —La interrumpió el inglés moviéndose incómodo.

—No, no, ésta es la hora de la comida, debes alimentarte para rendir en el trabajo, podemos ir al lugar cruzando, sé que sirven rápido, no aceptaré un no como respuesta —alegó Tomoyo poniendo una mano en el brazo del chico.

Eriol la vio como si fuera su culpa y ella bajó la mirada queriendo asesinar a su mejor amiga. El chico era completamente hermético y huraño, jamás lograría conquistarlo.

Tomoyo levantó la mirada y notó que ya estaba su número en la pantalla.

—Oh, denme diez minutos, no tardo —exclamó emocionada y encaminándose al escritorio del gerente que manejaba los asuntos de la empresa de su madre.

Sakura se incorporó con lentitud y evitó mirar al inglés a toda costa. Pero lo sintió ponerse a su lado y de reojo vio como cruzó los brazos.

—Supe lo que hizo Syaoran —masculló con seriedad y ella se tensó sintiendo el sonrojo subir a sus mejillas creyendo que hablaba de ese apasionado beso—. Deberías saber que está renunciando a la mitad de su sueldo.

Eso la hizo abrir los ojos con sorpresa, su mente comenzó a analizar las palabras y se dio cuenta del tema del que hablaba.

—Los paneles —susurró.

Eriol asintió y lo escuchó suspirar.

—Con lo de Sayuri se debió desbancar, no sé qué estaba pensando.

Ella mordió su labio y bajó la mirada avergonzada.

—Quería ayudarme —masculló.

El inglés volvió a suspirar, pero ésta vez de manera audible.

—Lo sé, y me preocupa el porqué —musitó.

Sakura entrelazó sus manos frente a ella con nerviosismo. El amigo de Syaoran al parecer no tenía filtros.

—Nunca le haría daño —se justificó sin querer—. Ni a Sayuri, son... Ella es demasiado importante —admitió.

Eriol la vio con seriedad pero no dijo nada, solo limitaron a ver a Tomoyo hacerle ademanes al gerente a unos metros de ellos.

* * *

Si alguna vez creyó que ver a su mejor amiga coquetear con su hermano era incómodo, el verla platicar con Eriol lo superaba en creces.

Y no, no porque se le estuviera lanzando al chico. Más bien porque había adoptado una actitud madura y seria mientras hablaban de economía.

¿A donde había escapado su mejor amiga?

Se echó agua en el rostro y luego pasó una mano por su nuca tratando de aligerar la tensión. Había escapado de la comida cuando empezaron a hablar de las empresas que participaban de manera activa con las universidades.

Daidouji INC había patrocinado algunos eventos de escuelas públicas y al parecer era un tema que sí le interesa al inglés pues quería hacer lo mismo.

Se sorprendió bastante al enterarse que él era dueño de la empresa donde trabajaba Syaoran: Una herencia que le dejó su padre.

Si algo admiraba de su mejor amiga, era esa habilidad para detectar sentimientos, así que no se sorprendió cuando desvió la plática del fallecimiento de los padres del chico; hasta ella notó que el tema era asunto delicado para el inglés.

—Si para el final del día Tomoyo no se le avienta, usaré su ropa por una semana —prometió a la nada esperando que el haberlos dejado solos no fuera contraproducente.

Se peinó su cabello y arregló su camisa a cuadros antes de salir del baño. Caminó hasta la mesa y encontró a su mejor amiga con una mirada llena de preocupación.

Cuando se acercó más, logró ver a Eriol con el teléfono al oído, hablaba mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—No, Syaoran, no es normal... sí pero el medicamento es justo para eso...

Sakura sintió su corazón encogerse y se detuvo a un lado de Tomoyo quien la vio consternada.

—¿Hablan de Sayuri? —preguntó sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

Eriol la vio con el ceño fruncido.

—Sí, es ella... Bien... —dijo alejando el aparato y ofreciéndoselo.

Sakura sintió sus manos temblar mientras lo tomaba, suspiró y trató de mantenerse la voz neutral.

—¿Syaoran? —dijo escuchando al fondo el llanto de la bebé y alguien —¿Meiling?— haciendo sonidos para tratar de calmarla.

—La fiebre se disparó de la nada, estábamos con ella, jamás estuvo sola —exclamó desesperado atropellando las palabras—. Vomitó toda su leche y sus labios se ven azules... No sé... No sé...

Sakura abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—Ve al hospital infantil del centro —le ordenó viendo de reojo a Eriol levantar la mano para pedir la cuenta.

—No, el seguro de Eriol solo cubre...

Ella se giró y comenzó a caminar a grandes zancadas fuera del restaurante.

—Syaoran, hazme caso, te veo allí —le ordenó—. Tranquilo, solo ve —insistió cambiando el tono de su voz.

Lo escuchó suspirar y decirle algo a su prima.

—Vamos para allá.

Sakura cortó la llamada y sacó su propio teléfono para hacer una llamada. No dejaría que nada le pasara a Sayuri.

Jamás se perdonaría que algo se las arrebatara.

* * *

:S

¡Lien y Meiling se encontraron! Pero no salió tan bien como creyeron :s

¡Nos vemos la otra semana!

No me odien :(


	15. Chapter 15

Hoy iba a actualizar tarde pero acabé antes.

Me comentaron que había alargado mucho la enfermedad de Sayuri y la verdad es que en todo caso la aceleré:

Empieza con los síntomas en la mañana que sale con Syaoran al parque.

Empeora como al mediodía que es cuando la lleva al hospital.

Llegan a casa cuando Sakura ya está, luego se la pasa dormida mientras SS se besan.

En la mañana llega Meiling, cuando se cumplen 24 horas es cuando los primos Li hablan.

Para cuándo Sakura está comiendo con Eriol y Tomoyo se pone peor, van treinta horas... Ese es el tiempo que Sayuri lleva enferma, con la experiencia que tengo, treinta horas es muy poco tiempo, sobretodo para lo que tiene.

Igual lo sintieron largo por la cantidad de capítulos que le dediqué, imaginen si respeto los tiempos reales (tres dias de síntomas y cuatro semanas mínimo de medicina)

Ya explicado, ahora sí les dejo capítulo. Espero les guste :D

* * *

 **Ella, tu y yo.**

* * *

Nunca se le había hecho tan largo el trayecto al hospital. Cada semáforo parecía durar horas en vez de minutos y no dejaba de mover su pierna con desesperación.

Tomoyo no dijo nada, de hecho solo la veía antes de regresar la atención al camino.

Estaban a cinco calles y el semáforo no cambiaba de rojo a verde. Casi tenía ganas de bajarse para recorrer los últimos kilómetros a pie.

—¿Qué pasa? Cambia —masculló mientras veía su celular no sabiendo porqué esperaba que Touya le dijera algo, cualquier cosa.

—Debe de estar con ella, por eso no te informa nada —dijo Tomoyo sabiendo lo que esperaba.

—Debí darme cuenta que era algo más, dormía mucho... Pero no, obviamente mi mente estaba en otro lado —se reprochó cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

—Sakura, no eres doctora, no por mucho que Touya te enseñe lo vas a ser —dijo su amiga con firmeza mientras avanzaba recibiéndo el paso.

La castaña subió las piernas al asiento y refugió el rostro entre ellas. Lo que Tomoyo no sabía era que pasó demasiado tiempo distraída a causa de aquél beso que jamás debió pasar.

Sintió un pequeño tope y levantó la cabeza, finalmente estaban en el hospital.

—Me voy a estacionar en el área pública para que Eriol me imite.

Sakura asintió viendo por el retrovisor el auto negro del inglés.

Cuando finalmente se detuvieron, ella bajó y casi corrió hasta urgencias y cuando entró al área de espera, encontró a Meiling sentada sobre una de las sillas con piernas y brazos cruzados. Cuando la pelinegra la notó, se levantó.

—Solo lo dejaron pasar a él. —Casi le reclamó.

—Mei, solo puede pasar un familiar, deben ser políticas del hospital. —Escuchó a Eriol explicar detrás de ella.

Sin embargo, la mirada de la castaña estaba clavada en la pelirroja que hablaba con una enfermera. No dijo nada, solo caminó a la mujer y dejó detrás de ella a los demás.

—Kaho —la llamó y la mencionada volteó antes de darle más indicaciones a la enfermera y prestarle toda su atención—. ¿Y Touya? Necesito...

La mencionada asintió y le hizo un ademán con la cabeza para que la siguiera, Sakura volteó a ver a los demás y Tomoyo articuló "ve" mientras los otros dos la miraban con seriedad.

Les dio la espalda y siguió a la amiga de su hermano.

—Llegaron hace veinte minutos, la pequeña trae una fiebre de treinta y nueve —le explicó Kaho y Sakura sintió un tirón en el pecho.

—Dios —susurró sintiendo como su estómago caía al suelo.

—El chico es demasiado joven, casi tuvimos que llamar a seguridad porque no quería dejar a la bebé.

Sakura mordió su labio inferior sabiendo que Syaoran debería estar más asustado que ella. Sayuri era su vida entera.

Kaho la guió hasta la parte de cuidados intensivos y sacó su celular cuando este timbró. Se detuvo frente a unas puertas de color rosa y leyó.

—Está adentro, debo ir a ver a otro paciente.

Sakura asintió y tras mascullar—: Gracias. —Entró por las puertas.

La escena que la recibió le apretujó el corazón de una manera que jamás había experimentado: Syaoran tenía una mano apoyada sobre el vidrio por el que podía ver a Sayuri ser atendida, sus ojos estaban brillosos como si estuviera conteniendo la lágrimas y su rostro estaba repleto de miedo.

Cuando la puerta tronó un poco detrás de ella, el chico giró la cabeza en su dirección, no supo distinguir la emoción que invadió esos orbes ambarinos, pero Syaoran bajó la mano y dio un paso atrás mientras la veía.

—Syaoran —susurró acercándose.

El castaño negó varias veces.

—No sé qué pasó, estaba mejor y de pronto respiraba rápido y lloraba como si algo le doliera, sus labios se pusieron azules y... —El chico atropellaba las palabras mientras veía al suelo—. Le di el medicamento que me dieron, juro que lo hice —finalizó en tono angustiante.

Pudo notar el ligero temblor en las manos de Syaoran y como su voz se quebraba cada vez más mientras le contaba lo que los había llevado al hospital.

Entonces alguien abrió la puerta detrás de él y el castaño giró a gran velocidad. Un hombre alto de cabellera negra con ojos marrones salió de la sala donde estaba Sayuri con unos papeles en mano.

—¿Li Syaoran? —preguntó mientras Sakura se paraba detrás del chico y este asentía—. Sayuri tiene neumonía. —Se escuchó como el castaño jadeó y Touya sintió algo de lástima cuando su rostro perdió color—. La fiebre subió a treinta y nueve y estamos tratando de controlarla.

Las manos de Syaoran se tornaron blancas por la fuerza con que las apretaba, así que Sakura puso una mano en su brazo y el chico la vio unos segundos antes de regresar la mirada al hombre que asomaba en las fotos de la castaña.

Touya frunció un poco el ceño cuando vio a su hermana pero rápidamente retomó la compostura.

—Estamos administrando antibióticos por vía intravenosa y con eso esperamos controlar la situación —finalizó.

Syaoran asintió varias veces.

—Gracias —susurró con la voz ligeramente ahogada.

Touya movió la cabeza de manera afirmativa antes de ver a su hermana y regresó a la sala con la hija del que acababa de apodar en su mente como "mocoso".

Syaoran suspiró de manera audible y se mantuvo inerte por lo que Sakura con mucho cuidado lo giró y al ver su rostro sintió que el corazón se le detuvo. Tenía unas cuantas lágrimas en sus mejillas y el rostro lleno de culpa y derrota.

No se pudo contener, ni siquiera lo pensó, solo lo abrazó con fuerza tratando de transmitirle algo de esperanza.

Syaoran se tensó sintiendo el cuerpo de la castaña pero tras unos segundos, puso sus brazos alrededor de ella y escondió el rostro en el cuello de la chica. Tenía pánico, estaba desesperado y no sabía cómo ayudar a su pequeña.

Apretó más fuerte a la castaña en sus brazos cuando las lágrimas salieron a más velocidad y su cuerpo se estremeció ante el profundo sentimiento de agobio.

—Tranquilo, estará bien —susurró la chica en su oído.

Y Syaoran se refugió en esas palabras no sabiendo porqué le creía así todo le dijera que nada lo estaría.

* * *

Sintió la ausencia de la castaña más que nunca cuando se quedó solo en el área de espera de terapia intensiva. Dos enfermeras rodeaban a su hija: una la mimaba mientras otra inyectaba medicamento en la intravenosa.

Desde dónde estaba sentado, podía ver a Sayuri, odiaba ver los tubos y mascarilla sobre su pequeña. De hecho, se sentía tan desesperado que estuvo tentado a llamar a Hong Kong para pedir ayuda. Pero Sakura le aseguró que estaban en el mejor hospital.

Claro, ignoró todo a su alrededor viendo a su hija así. Incluso cuando cierto hombre los recibió, no le dio atención de más.

Recargó la cabeza en la pared detrás de él y vio al techo moviendo una de sus piernas arriba y abajo mientras mantenía los brazos cruzados. Había jurado en su mente que si el hombre curaba a su hija, sería sincero y admitiría que besó a su novia así tuviera que pagar las consecuencias.

No tenía cabeza para nada más, ni siquiera para responder los mensajes y llamadas de Eriol. Razón por la que Sakura lo dejó para ir a calmar a su amigo y prima.

Se inclinó hacia el frente y enredó ambas manos en su cabello. Sentía fuertes tirones en su pecho y el estómago tan revuelto que por momento sentía dolor y ganas de vomitar.

Incluso había perdido la cuenta de las horas que llevaban ahí.

Escuchó una de las puertas dobles abrirse y vio a una mujer de cabello rojizo entrar. Su bata blanca indicaba que era una de las doctoras.

La mujer caminaba mientras tecleaba algo en su pantalla y finalmente se detuvo a unos pasos de él.

—¿Li, cierto? —le preguntó guardando el celular a lo que el chico asintió—. Sakura me pidió que te avisara que en unos momentos sube, fue a la cafetería con tus amigos.

Syaoran empuñó las manos y asintió antes de levantarse y acercarse de nuevo al cristal por el que podía ver a Sayuri. Su hija estaba dormida pero su diminuto pecho subía y bajaba a gran velocidad. Entonces notó por el reflejo a la mujer detenerse detrás de él.

—Es fuerte, va a salir adelante —le dijo con seguridad.

Él no apartó la vista de su pequeña pero asintió ligeramente y la mujer leyó unos documentos en sus manos.

—Te dejo, debo ir con el doctor Kinomoto —masculló antes de darse la vuelta.

Aquello ocasionó un brinco en su pecho y un ligero jadeo.

Doctor Kinomoto... ¿hablaría del hombre que...?

¡¿Estaba casada?!

—¿Syaoran? —Volteó y encontró a Sakura con un café en su mano, no pudo evitar fijar la mirada ahí buscando algún anillo que hubiera pasado por alto—. ¿No te han dicho algo?

Parpadeó varias veces antes de negar y regresar la mirada a su hija. Esa situación podía ir en dos direcciones totalmente contrarias pero en ese momento necesitaba concentrarse en su bebé.

—Te traje esto —masculló la castaña poniéndose a su lado y ofreciendo el envase lleno de café—. Meiling lo preparó.

—Gracias —murmuró tomando la bebida y evitando a toda costa tocar la mano de la chica, observó a Sayuri mientras la enfermera le acomodaba su almohada—. Jamás se había enfermado —susurró.

Sakura también miró a la bebé sintiendo la impotencia de no poder hacer más.

—Tal vez por eso se agravó así... Pero estoy segura que estará bien, ya lo verás.

Syaoran no dijo nada, solo se limitó a observar como el pecho de su hija subía y bajaba. Si no mejoraba llamaría a Hong Kong para trasnferirla así la perdiera en el proceso.

Prefería ver a su hija sana y con otra familia que mantenerla a su lado enferma y sin poderle dar lo que necesitaba.

* * *

Sintió como alguien la movió y abrió lo ojos con suma lentitud. Giró un poco la cabeza y encontró el rostro de su hermano con una mueca de desagrado.

—Touya —dijo bostezando y mirando su reloj, eran las diez de la noche—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Deberías estar en casa durmiendo —espetó el mencionado irguiéndose.

Sacudió un poco la cabeza y fue cuando sintió su cabello atrapado, giró un poco y sintió el sonrojo subir a sus mejillas al darse cuenta que había estado recostada sobre el pecho del castaño. Levantó la mirada y encontró que afortunadamente estaba profundamente dormido, así que con sumo cuidado se incorporó y estiró tratando de actuar con normalidad.

—No quería dejar solo a Syaoran —explicó y recibió una mirada reprobatoria—. Ni a Sayuri —completó levantándose.

—Sí, ya me di cuenta cuánto te preocupas por ellos —masculló cruzando los brazos y viendo al castaño con dureza.

Sakura se estremeció y abrazó a sí misma.

—Touya...

—Ni siquiera te esfuerces en negarlo, te conozco mejor que nadie —espetó—. ¿Sabes en lo que te estás metiendo? No es como cuidar a un niño por unas horas, este mocoso debe estar siempre al pendiente de su hija.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

—No es mocoso —masculló.

—Literalmente es un crío —rugió su hermano tomándola del brazo y alejándola un poco—. Estás a media carrera, no quiero que te involucres...

—Ya lo estoy —lo interrumpió ella con desesperación poniendo las manos sobre su rostro—. No sabes lo que siento cada que veo a Sayuri conectada, la impotencia de no poder ayudar o hacer más.

Escuchó a su hermano suspirar y sintió como la tomó de los hombros.

—Monstruo, es mucha responsabilidad, no es como estar con un mujeriego como Lien, esto es otro nivel —susurró.

Sakura asintió varias veces y bajó las manos, su hermano la veía preocupado.

—Lo sé... Pero ya estoy muy involucrada, no me imagino lejos de ellos. —Su voz se quebró—. Ni siquiera sé cómo pasó —concluyó confundida sabiendo que podía sincerarse con su hermano.

Touya la abrazó con fuerza y besó su cabeza.

—Ay, monstruo, ¿en qué te metiste?

Sakura escondió el rostro en el pecho de su hermano y trató de controlar los sollozos que había estado guardando.

Y a unos metros de ellos, ojos ambarinos los observaban no habiendo entendido nada de lo que hablaron pero sí sintiendo el corazón pesado al creer que efectivamente la castaña de ojos verdes era esposa del doctor que atendía a su hija.

Aunque la ausencia de anillo le hacía ruido, no quería pensar que eran otra cosa, así la decepción no lo tomaría por sorpresa.

Tal vez nunca debió involucrarse con la castaña de ojos verdes, probablemente no debió meterla a su vida.

Pero, demonios, no se arrepentía ni lo haría así terminara por sacarla de su vida. Le había demostrado que no todas las mujeres eran frías y calculadoras como su ex.

* * *

Syaoran se pasó una mano por el cabello mientras cruzaba las puertas corredizas que llevaban a la sala de espera. Inmediatamente se levantaron Meiling y Eriol que parecían haber estado enfrascados en una charla con Tomoyo.

—¿Cómo está? ¡¿Por qué no contestas el maldito celular?! —exclamó su prima con enojo.

—Porque no tengo noticias nuevas, la situación sigue siendo la misma que Sakura les contó —le respondió con cansancio.

—¿La fiebre no ha cedido? —preguntó Eriol.

Syaoran dejó caer los hombros.

—Baja y sube, dice el doctor que vamos a estar así por lo menos doce horas, su cuerpo se está defendiendo del virus —les contó pasando una mano por su nuca.

—¿Cómo le pudo dar neumonía? Ni siquiera estuvo fuera o expuesta... No entiendo cómo... —exclamó Meiling negando con la cabeza.

—Pudo agarrar la bacteria en el hospital del condado —la interrumpió Lien apareciendo de pronto deteniéndose a un lado de Tomoyo que se había levantó para escuchar—. Hola, Tommy —la saludó dejando un beso en la comisura de sus labios y recibiendo una mirada extrañada que ignoró mientras abrazaba a su amiga por los hombros—. Yukito me dijo que seguían aquí.

Meiling lo vio con ojos entrecerrados antes de abrazar a Eriol por la cintura. El inglés se tensó y Syaoran suspiró.

—Debí llevarla a un hospital privado, no sé en qué estaba pensando —masculló con arrepentimiento.

—Supongo que te vas a quedar —le dijo Meiling.

Syaoran asintió varias veces.

—Sí, no le veo caso a que se queden ustedes... Tal vez alguno pueda convencer también a Sakura de irse, lo intenté pero...

Tomoyo miró a Lien antes de ver al castaño.

—Me dijo que no se iba a mover de aquí hasta que la fiebre cediera —les comentó y le dio un codazo a su amigo—. Tal vez tú puedas convencerla.

Lien negó bajando el brazo captando la indirecta, quería que la soltara o lo pagaría muy caro.

—Es Sakura, ni Touya la haría cambiar de opinión —ironizó.

Syaoran se tensó ante la mención del doctor pero trató de ocultarlo. Sin embargo, Tomoyo ladeó la cabeza habiendo notado lo que pasó. El castaño sintió la intensa mirada de la amiga de Sakura y se aclaró la garganta antes de pasar una mano por su cabello.

—Deberían ir a descansar, cualquier cosa yo les digo —musitó.

Meiling asintió y vio a Eriol.

—¿Me llevas? —El inglés aceptó inmediatamente y ella casi vio a Lien hacer girar los ojos—. ¿Necesitas algo? —le preguntó a Syaoran.

—No, yo les aviso cualquier eventualidad —susurró y vio a Tomoyo—. ¿No puedes convencer a Sakura? Mañana tiene clases y no me gustaría...

La pelinegra negó.

—Dudo que pueda ir a la escuela con Sayuri hospitalizada... Lo que sí puedo hacer es conseguir algunas mantas, en la noche se siente mucho frío.

Syaoran suspiró.

—Solo a ella, yo estoy bien.

Tomoyo se giró y vio a Lien.

—¿Me puedes llevar? Quiero dejarle el auto a Sakura por cualquier cosa.

El gesto del chico decayó.

—Vine con Yukito, estamos en medio de un caso complicado y solo vino a ver a Touya y Sakura —respondió con cierta culpa—. Pero seguro acepta llevarte, ya sabes cómo es...

La pelinegra hizo un ademán con la mano interrumpiendo su discurso.

—No, el bufete está del otro lado de Tomoeda Valley, mejor pido un Uber, no tengo problema con eso —intervino sacando su celular.

Lien negó y discutió un poco en voz baja con su amiga tratando de convencerla de que no tenían problema en llevarla, pero Tomoyo estaba decidida a no desviarlos ni hacerles perder el tiempo en un viaje de cuarenta minutos.

Meiling se sentó en la sala de espera y miró a la nada, acto que no pasó desapercibido por Syaoran y Eriol.

—¿Se puede quedar contigo? Tuvo un episodio antes de que Sayuri empeorara —musitó el castaño viendo a su prima con cierta preocupación.

El inglés asintió pero Syaoran notó que veía a Tomoyo y Lien discutir.

—No hay problema —dijo finalmente y se acercó a los amigos peleando—. Puedo llevar a Daidouji, vivo a unos pocos kilómetros de ahí —comentó.

Lien y Tomoyo lo vieron con sorpresa y el chico de lentes hizo un ademán hacia Meiling.

—Mei también...

—Me iré en taxi —exclamó la mencionada levantándose y sacudiendo inexistentes pelusas de sus jeans—. Aquí afuera hay y no necesito niñera, me iré al hotel —espetó viendo a Syaoran quien negó y bufó.

—Mei... —murmuró este pero la chica se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia uno de los pasillos con enojo dejando a su primo con la palabra en la boca.

Eriol frunció el ceño y cuando Syaoran quiso seguirla lo detuvo del brazo.

—Déjala, ya sabes cómo se pone, me aseguraré que llegue al hotel —dijo y el castaño suspiró cansado antes de aceptar—. Mejor regresa con Sayuri, estaremos en contacto.

El chico asintió y tras ver una última vez al pasillo a donde había huído su prima, regresó por las puertas corredizas.

Antes de cruzar escuchó a Lien decir algo y luego de reojo lo vio dirigirse al mismo pasillo al que su prima fue. Se pasó una mano por el cabello y le rogó al cielo para que no la hiciera enojar.

* * *

Sakura no sabía porqué la chica de intendencia la odiaba. En verdad jamás la había tratado, pero ésta parecía detestarla solo por existir.

Así que cuando prácticamente la corrió para trapear, se limitó a morderse la lengua y salir sin rechistar. Y ahora se encontraba caminando hacia la cafetería esperando toparse a Syaoran para decirle que tenían que esperar quince minutos antes de regresar con Sayuri.

Afortunadamente, su hermano había estado revisando a la bebé cuando la sacaron, así que no se sentía tan ansiosa por haberla dejado.

Sacó su celular para escribirle el mensaje al chico cuando dos conocidas voces llamaron su atención.

Estaba por los baños, a la vuelta se encontraba la salida trasera del hospital y la cafetería. Así que se acercó con cuidado y se asomó por la esquina sintiendo curiosidad al escuchar a su mejor amigo tan alterado.

—Y ahí me tienes como estúpido tratando de llamarte —espetó Lien sosteniendo el brazo de la prima de Syaoran.

Sakura abrió los ojos con sorpresa entendiendo la referencia.

—Ay, por favor, ¿creíste que te daría mi número real? Eres un completo desconocido...

—Con el que te acostaste —rugió el chico en voz baja.

La castaña se apoyó en la pared haciendo la boca en forma de "o". ¿Qué habían hecho qué?

—Era algo de una noche, tú mismo dijiste que eras el capitán América...

—¿Y para qué me diste un número falso? Hubieras repetido esto que me estás diciendo...

Sakura bajó la mirada y mordió su labio inferior. Lien jamás había insistido con una chica, y menos se había molestado por recibir información falsa.

Se escucharon murmullos llenos de enojo y ella cruzó los brazos tratando de decidir si debía aparecer para que dejaran de discutir o si tenía que dejarlos arreglar sus asuntos. Negó una vez viendo el techo del hospital. Meiling no tenía idea de lo mucho que Lien estaba interesado en ella, tal vez no le importaba. En realidad no conocía a la chica para poder hacer un juicio justo.

Decidiendo que no debía entrometerse, se separó del muro para encaminarse de regreso con Sayuri cuando sintió un brinco en su corazón al ver a Syaoran acercarse a ella.

—Te estaba buscando, no me dejaron entrar al área de cuidado intensivo pero Tomoyo te quería dar unas mantas...

Ladeó la cabeza cuando notó que Sakura lo veía con los ojos demasiado abiertos mientras pánico iba llenando su rostro.

—¿Qué suce...?

Y fue cuando identificó la molesta voz de Meiling espetando palabras.

—Mira, capitán América, fue un acostón y ya, no hay nada...

Los ojos ambarinos del chico se abrieron en sobremanera y tras empuñar las manos dio grandes zancadas hacia donde seguramente estaba Meiling discutiendo con cierto chico de ojos grises.

Salió a la intersección pero un fuerte agarre en su brazo lo hizo trastabillar y la castaña prácticamente lo regresó con un azote al muro donde ella había estado resguardada. Luego lo mantuvo ahí poniendo ambas manos sobre su pecho.

—No es nuestro asunto —musitó en voz baja.

Syaoran entrecerró los ojos.

—Sí lo es, no sabes en el lío que Meiling se ha metido por... Por hacer...

—Y fue su decisión, el que salgas a gritarles de cosas no va a borrar lo que hicieron —explicó la castaña.

Se miraron en silencio por unos segundos. La chica era mucho más baja que él así que le era fácil verla a los ojos mientras inclinara la cabeza.

Sakura logró percibir el rápido latido del corazón de Syaoran bajo sus manos e inconscientemente empuñó una sobre la playera del chico y el recuerdo de la noche anterior les llegó ambos.

—Sa... ¿Sabes? Yo... —titubeó Sakura bajando la mirada sintiendo el sonrojo subir a sus mejillas.

Syaoran suspiró y pensó en lo mal que estaba todo eso por la situación, el lugar y la gente que los podía ver o escuchar.

—¿Sakura?

Ambos se tensaron y los ojos de la mencionada se abrieron con suma sorpresa antes de girarse.

—¡Touya!

El doctor los veía con seriedad mientras Kaho los miraba divertida.

—Ya terminaron, pueden regresar con Sayuri —dijo con voz neutra viendo a Syaoran.

El chico bajó la mirada avergonzado y Sakura asintió varias veces.

—Sí, gracias, ya vamos —murmuró ella de manera rápida antes de dar unos cuantos pasos. Luego se detuvo frunciendo el ceño y se dio la vuelta regresando para tomar la mano de Syaoran en la suya y prácticamente arrastrarlo lejos de donde seguro Lien y Meiling seguían discutiendo.

—¡Monstruo! —exclamó Touya pero Sakura hizo caso omiso y siguió avanzando.

Syaoran se negó a voltear; casi quiso arrancarse la mano o regresar de rodillas frente al doctor para rogarle perdón por lo que había hecho, sentía y permitirá que Sakura hiciera con él.

Aunque se le hizo bastante extraño que un esposo llamara monstruo a su pareja... Tal vez... Solo tal vez había una esperanza después de todo.

* * *

Tomoyo no mentía. Los pasillos del hospital eran exageradamente fríos. Esos sin contar las incómodas bancas de espera.

Él no tenía problema, podía ver a su hija descansando, su pecho cada vez se ajustaba más a una respiración normal y eso le daba fuerzas para aguantar frío y dolor de espalda.

Pero Sakura...

Giró de nuevo la cabeza para observar a la castaña que se movía a cada rato no encontrando una manera cómoda de dormir. Y pues no existía, ya que nadie podía dormir bien estando sentado.

Miró la hora en su celular notando que eran las dos de la mañana. Sakura suspiró y se incorporó con un bufido.

—No te acomodas —masculló Syaoran.

La chica se encogió de hombros y se cerró la frazada que Tomoyo les dio antes de irse con Eriol.

—Nadie lo haría en estas sillas, deberían tener algo de consideración y poner unas acolchadas.

Syaoran le dio una diminuta sonrisa antes de ver de nuevo a su hija.

—Pudiste ir a descansar a tu casa —murmuró.

La escuchó suspirar y la vio de reojo levantarse.

—Habría estado en la misma situación, al menos aquí puedo ver a Sayuri... Se ve mejor, ¿no?

Syaoran asintió.

—Es buen doctor —confesó con cansancio.

Sakura sonrió.

—Se esforzó mucho para lograr su lugar, estoy muy orgullosa de él —susurró apoyando la cabeza en el muro a un lado del vidrio por el que podían ver a Sayuri—. Cuando me cuenta a cuántos pequeños ha salvado, no puedo evitar sentir que mamá le ayuda.

El chico analizó esa última frase.

—¿Tu mamá...?

Sakura asintió antes de regresar a sentarse junto a él.

—Falleció en mi parto así que solo la conozco por foto, pero Touya sí la recuerda bien, dice que era maravillosa —le contó emocionada.

—¿Es tu hermano? —preguntó en voz baja sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza.

La chica giró la cabeza para verlo extrañada y asintió con lentitud.

El castaño sintió alivio llenarlo y una diminuta sonrisa se formó en su rostro así que bajó la mirada. Soltó un suspiro y pasó una mano por su cabello.

—¿Qué pensabas? —lo cuestionó ella en voz casi inaudible.

Él rio un poco antes de girar la cabeza al lado contrario al que estaba ella. Jamás lo admitiría, menos en voz alta.

—Nada, no pensé nada —respondió tajante.

Sakura bostezó y él la vio de reojo sintiéndose culpable por dejarla quedarse cuando no era su obligación.

—¿Por qué no te acuestas? Yo me puedo sentar en el suelo —susurró.

Sakura lo miró fijamente antes de que sus mejillas se tiñeran de color rojo.

—No, no te haría eso... Además, tú también debes descansar y sería injusto que solo yo lo hiciera —murmuró.

Syaoran se encogió de hombros.

—No importa, estoy bien.

La castaña se mordió el labio inferior y él desvió la mirada recordando que ese acto había sido parte de lo que lo empujó a besarla hace ya casi veinticuatro horas.

Entonces sintió algo sobre su espalda y volteó sobresaltado. Sakura se negó a mirarlo, solo acomodó la frazada sobre los dos y se pegó mucho a él recostado la cabeza sobre su pecho. Syaoran parpadeó varias veces hasta que finalmente suspiró y pasó el brazo alrededor de los hombros de ella para que se pudiera acomodar mejor.

No dijeron nada, solo observaron a Sayuri respirar y aprovecharon la calidez y paz que la cercanía les regalaba.

* * *

—Syaoran —susurró una voz femenina mientras lo movía con delicadeza.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud y lo primero que notó fue el cabello rojizo y la bata blanca. Parpadeó unas cuantas veces hasta que su vista se ajustó. Era la doctora Mizuki, tenía una pequeña sonrisa sobre su rostro y lo veía con un dejo de ternura.

—La fiebre cedió —le informó en voz baja.

Syaoran entonces sí abrió los ojos y llevó la mirada a su pequeña que se encontraba sentada jugando con una pelota mientras una de las enfermeras la peinaba.

Sintió un profundo alivio y casi se levantó de la emoción, pero fue cuando sintió algo sobre sus piernas; bajó la mirada extrañado y encontró la cabeza de Sakura en ellas. Experimentó calor subir a su cabeza y miró avergonzado a la doctora que solo le dio otra sonrisa junto a un guiño.

—No le diré a Touya, tiene un grave complejo de hermano mayor —masculló antes de incorporarse—. Pasaremos a Sayuri a piso para que puedas estar con ella.

El castaño asintió varias veces.

—Gracias... Muchas gracias —dijo con la voz ligeramente ahogada.

Kaho le dio otra sonrisa antes de dirigirse a la puerta y entrar para revisar de nuevo a la hija del "mocoso", como Touya le llamaba.

Syaoran cruzó la mirada con su hija y la pequeña le sonrió aún más. Él puso una mano en la espalda de Sakura y agradeció en silencio la existencia de la chica.

Porque definitivamente, la castaña era un ángel que estaba cambiando de manera drástica su vida.

* * *

Antes de hermano es doctor así que Touya se controló jeje, eso no significa que lo acepta, lejos de eso, pero este encuentro es crucial para algo del futuro.

¿Les gustó? Ya tenemos fuera del camino la inexistente relación de Sakura, ¿qué hará Syaoran?

Algunos le atinaron a lo de Mei y Lien, les dije que no dejaría afuera sus historias así que espero les haya gustado como los pienso involucrar a todos.

Se vienen cosas con Akiho 😱 y la enfermedad de Sayuri es elemento primordial por eso le di tanta atención ;)


	16. Chapter 16

¡Hoy tocó actualizar por situación especial!

La historia se seguirá actualizando cada sábado pero prometí un capítulo antes del jueves por la cantidad de mensajes y estrellitas que dejan en la historia (en wattpad y ff respectivamente) así que espero les guste.

No cambiaré los días de actualización, solo fue algo de un día.

* * *

 **Ella, tú y yo.**

* * *

Syaoran estaba demasiado ansioso. Volteaba cada que escuchaba pasos y se tensaba como si lo hubieran electrocutado. Y no era para menos, Sakura seguía dormida en sus piernas y en cualquier momento podría aparecer el doctor para darle el visto bueno a su hija.

Lo peor era que no tenía corazón para despertar a la castaña.

Suspiró y se movió un poco para relajar la espalda. Vio de nuevo como su hija se levantaba sostenida de los barandales y balbuceaba mientras le extendía las manos a la enfermera que hacía gestos al no poder sacarla de la cuna.

Definitivamente su niña estaba mucho mejor.

Sonrió ante ese pensamiento y puso de nuevo la mano en la cintura de la chica. Más que nada para poder descansar que para sentirla... Ok, no tanto así.

Pero al parecer ese contacto fue suficiente para que Sakura se moviera un poco, así que rápidamente quitó la mano y observó con fascinación como la castaña despertaba:

Empezó pasando una mano por su cabello. Luego rascó su cabeza y pasó repetidas veces la mano por su nuca. Después se quedó muy quieta antes de incorporarse con brusquedad.

Syaoran apenas tuvo tiempo de hacer la cabeza hacia atrás para que no lo golpeara con el movimiento.

La chica tenía ambas manos apoyadas sobre la silla sosteniendo todo su peso y lo veía con la boca ligeramente abierta y las mejillas muy sonrojadas.

—¡Perdón! —exclamó avergonzada—. No me di cuenta cuando... Y tú...

Syaoran negó aunque si era sincero, se sentía libre, así que se levantó para estirar los músculos y caminó hasta el cristal por el que podía ver a Sayuri.

—No te preocupes —le dijo viéndola por el reflejo, la chica había puesto ambas manos sobre su rostro y negaba mientras parecía mascullar palabras—. La van a subir a piso —le informó para que se distrajera del incómodo momento.

Y efectivamente surtió efecto, pues la chica bajó las manos y parpadeó varias veces antes de levantarse de un brinco y acercarse.

—¿Ya no tiene fiebre? —preguntó emocionada.

Syaoran negó y sonrío cuando Sayuri los vio y caminó del otro lado del barandal para mirarlos de frente. La pequeña se hizo arriba y abajo emocionada.

Entonces se tensó cuando sintió un fuerte abrazo en su cintura y bajó la mirada percibiendo como el calor subía a sus mejillas y su corazón comenzaba a latir de manera estrepitosa.

Sakura tenía lágrimas en los ojos y eso lo dejó sin palabras.

—Lo logró, te dije que lo haría —susurró la chica con una voz cargada de emoción.

Syaoran relajó el gesto y le regresó el abrazo.

—Gracias —musitó con sinceridad.

Sintió las manos de Sakura subir a su espalda y abrazarlo con más fuerza mientras un ligero suspiro escapaba de su boca. Pero el momento fue interrumpido cuando alguien se aclaró la garganta. Ambos se sobresaltaron y soltaron como si fueran radiactivos mientras recibían una mirada amenazante.

Sakura vio como su hermano empuñó con fuerza la tabla con lo que seguramente era el historial de Sayuri. El hombre se volvió a aclarar la garganta.

—Vamos a subir a Sayuri a piso, la van a bañar así que tienen que esperar afuera hasta que se les de el pase —les informó en una voz tan fría que bien pudo congelar el infierno.

Syaoran asintió y tras ver una última vez a Sayuri se dirigió a la puerta donde se detuvo para mirar a Sakura, quien había cruzado los brazos y observaba a su hermano con una expresión de enojo.

—¿Te veo allá?

Sakura brincó un poco antes de mirarlo y sonreír.

—Claro, solo hablo un momento con mi hermano.

El chico asintió y vio de nuevo al doctor que lo miraba con suma seriedad antes de salir por la puerta.

Sí las miradas mataran, sus cenizas estarían tres metros bajo tierra.

* * *

Cuando el castaño desapareció, ojos esmeraldas y café se enfrentaron en uno de esos duelos que solían ocurrir en las mañanas de su infancia, antes de ir a la escuela.

—Ni empieces, monstruo, que no hay que ser ciego para darse cuenta de lo que hay entre...

—¿Y si fuera así, qué? ¡Ya no tengo quince años, hermano! —exclamó Sakura acercándose.

—¿Acaso no ves el paquete? —gruñó el otro Kinomoto—. Eres una niña, no puedes hacerte cargo de algo así.

Sakura hizo girar los ojos.

—Hablas como si estuviera por casarme, por Dios; apenas y pasamos a segunda ba...

—¡¿Que hicieron qué?!

La castaña puso ambas manos sobre su boca y vio a un Touya exaltado empezar a caminar hacia la salida. Así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió y se le lanzó a los pies.

—¡No, déjalo en paz! —exclamó mientras su hermano la arrastraba por el suelo.

—¡Suelta! Ese mocoso me va a escuchar, ¡nadie toca a mi hermana!

Sakura gritó un poco mientras Touya trataba de zafarse. Kaho veía todo con la cabeza ladeada mientras que las enfermeras de Sayuri se asomaron.

—Eres un exagerado, ¡déjame vivir mi vida! —dijo Sakura tratando de tirar al doctor que se hacía llamar su hermano.

—¿Llamamos a seguridad? —preguntó una de las enfermeras.

Kaho hizo un ademán de desinterés.

—Déjenlos, lo van a resolver en un momento —les informó la pelirroja tomando del suelo el historial de Sayuri—. Llévenla a bañar, en unos momentos subo con el doctor Kinomoto.

Las enfermeras asintieron y regresaron por la pequeña que se había parado sostenida del barandal para observar a los hermanos pelear.

—¡Suelta!

—¡Llamaré a Yukito!

Entonces Touya dejó de jalar sus pies y la miró con ojos entrecerrados, Sakura le sostuvo la mirada de manera desafiante.

—Juro que lo haré, si cruzas esa puerta le diré a Yukito que estás actuando con tus celos de niño inmaduro.

Su hermano bufó y se recargó en la pared. Sakura se levantó del suelo jadeando y sacudió su ropa antes de apoyar el cuerpo junto al del doctor.

—Eres una niña —espetó Touya acomodándose la bata blanca.

Sakura inhaló aire con fuerza y miró hacia el techo.

—No lo soy, Sayuri es una niña, yo tengo veinte años.

—¿Y él?

La castaña suspiró y bajó la mirada.

—Es más maduro que muchos que conozco, daría la vida por su hija...

Touya carraspeó y cruzó los brazos.

—Tiene un pasado, Sakura, uno que en algún momento podría llegar a tocar a su puerta... ¿Estás lista para enfrentar algo así?

Escucharon una pequeña risa y ambos voltearon, Sayuri estaba siendo llevada a piso en la cuna del hospital pero parecía que la llevaban de paseo por la emoción con la que se hacía arriba y abajo.

Sakura sonrió viendo lo mucho que ya había mejorado.

—Tomoyo siempre dice que si algo es para ti aunque te quites llegará, y si no, aunque te pongas...

Su hermano rio un poco.

—Tomoyo es demasiado madura para su edad —musitó sacudiendo una pelusa invisible de su bata.

—Sí, por eso fue tu novia —masculló la castaña con desagrado y su hermano rio con fuerza.

* * *

Syaoran no tuvo que esperar demasiado para que Eriol le marcara en cuanto le informó que Sayuri sería pasada a piso.

De hecho, cuando llegó a la sala de espera del hospital, su celular comenzó a vibrar y él salió para contestar.

—¿Ya está bien? —Fue lo primero que preguntó.

—No del todo, la fiebre cedió ya solo es controlar lo demás, pero podemos estar con ella —le informó caminando de un lado a otro.

—He estado viendo lo del seguro, lo vas a necesitar —dijo su amigo mientras se escuchaban papeles.

Syaoran suspiró y pasó una mano por su cabello.

—La junta te va a reclamar, sabes eso —masculló.

—No si te meto ya como trabajador, te faltan dos módulos, ¿no?

El castaño negó varias veces.

—Sí y el trato era que hasta que no tuviera el título lo harías.

Eriol bufó.

—La mesa directiva es una joda, al final es mi empresa —espetó mientras se escuchaba como cerraba un cajón con fuerza.

Syaoran arqueó una ceja con sorpresa mientras el inglés suspiraba.

—Ayer descubrí la razón por la que no se presentaron a firmar el contrato —murmuró.

El castaño frunció el ceño y se sentó en una jardinera.

—¿Los Daidouji?

—Sí, al parecer había una cláusula en el contrato que no estaban dispuestos a cumplir.

Syaoran enredó una mano en su cabello mientras apoyaba el codo en su rodilla.

—No me sorprende, sabes cómo es la junta directiva.

Eriol hizo un sonido afirmativo y se aclaró la garganta.

—Pero siempre tuvimos razón, te estaban vendiendo como un pedazo de carne al mejor postor, los Daidouji eran primera opción —musitó tecleando.

Syaoran carraspeó.

—¿Tomoyo te contó?

Se escuchó silencio del otro lado por unos momentos.

—Algo así —murmuró el inglés.

—Nunca imaginé que te ofrecerías a llevarla, no eres muy sociable que digamos —musitó Syaoran rascando su cabeza.

El inglés volvió a aclararse la garganta.

—Supongo que no pusiste atención a la discusión que estaba teniendo con este chico... ¿Lan? ¿Liam?

—Lien —lo corrigió su amigo.

—Eso... Creí que les había dejado el auto justo para que yo la llevara... es muy...

—¿Impulsiva?

—Aventada —alegó Eriol—. Pero el chico... Li lo que sea, le estaba diciendo que me pidiera el favor y ella se negó... Eso era lo que estaban peleando.

Syaoran abrió la boca con sorpresa ya que tampoco le había pasado desapercibido el interés de Tomoyo hacia su mejor amigo.

Eriol suspiró de manera audible.

—Me di cuenta que es bastante razonable cuando quiere serlo... Y sincera, les dejó su auto pensando en ustedes no en una manera de... Aprovecharse.

El castaño sonrío ligeramente. Tomoyo y Lien definitivamente eran otra cosa. Aunque al segundo lo quería matar por haber arruinado a su prima...

—Por cierto, ¿sabes cómo localizar a Mei? Necesito decirle que Sayuri mejoró —dijo y se levantó para regresar al hospital.

—Sí, tengo el número de hotel y su habitación, te lo mando por mensaje.

—Bien, ¿vas a venir?

Eriol se quedó en silencio unos momentos, lo escuchaba tecleando en su celular así que seguro había activado el altavoz.

—Sí, en la tarde, tengo una reunión para ver un proyecto pero de ahí me paso a verlos.

Syaoran frunció el entrecejo notando que su amigo había titubeado pero decidió dejarlo pasar. Eriol era demasiado hermético y si quería que supiera algo, se lo diría.

—Bien, me avisas.

—Perfecto, nos vemos.

—Adiós.

Syaoran desconectó la llamada e ingresó al hospital donde encontró a una Sakura tecleando a gran velocidad en su propio celular. Se sentó a su lado y esperó el mensaje de Eriol pero de pronto la castaña bufó con enojo así que la volteó a ver.

—¿Pasa algo?

Sakura bloqueó su pantalla, cruzó los brazos y se recargó con fuerza en la silla.

—La facultad de leyes es la más cercana a la mía, pensé que Lien podría pasar a recoger mi tarea pero no contesta y me acaba de desviar la llamada... Ah pero cuando yo no contesto arma drama cual niño...

Syaoran frunció el ceño y al sentir vibrar su celular, leyó el mensaje de Eriol. Sakura siguió hablando sobre las mil maneras en las que su amigo pagaría el ignorarla mientras él trataba de ignorar esa pequeña voz que le decía que Lien no estaba en la escuela porque estaba con cierta mujer de ojos carmesí.

Suspiró y negó antes de presionar el número que Eriol le envió y levantó un dedo deteniendo el monólogo de Sakura.

—Hotel Mume, buenos días —saludó una voz femenina.

—Buenos días, ¿me podría comunicar a la habitación trescientos cuarenta? Por favor.

Sakura ladeó la cabeza claramente confundida y Syaoran negó una vez antes de activar el altavoz.

El teléfono timbró varias veces hasta que finalmente la inconfundible voz de su prima se escuchó.

—Eriol, no pienso bajar a desayunar, tengo sueño —masculló.

—No soy Eriol —le aclaró el castaño viendo fijamente a Sakura quien lo veía con el ceño fruncido.

Se escuchó un jadeo y algo caer con fuerza provocando un sonido seco, el chico negó mientras Sakura levantaba ambas cejas con sorpresa.

—Xi... ¡Syaoran! —exclamó su prima con sorpresa reiterando las sospechas de este, si no lo llamaba por su nombre chino era porque estaba con alguien—. ¿Cómo sigue Sayuri? ¿Necesitan algo?

El castaño hizo girar los ojos antes de suspirar.

—La van a pasar a piso, ya está mejor.

Se escuchó algo de silencio antes de tela ser movida.

—Eso es bueno, me baño y te alcanzo, ¿bien?

—Bien... —Abrió la boca para decirle algo más pero Sakura negó varias veces y puso un dedo sobre sus labios en ademán de que se guardara las sospechas, el chico suspiró—. Nos vemos, Mei.

—Si, adiós —exclamó la chica antes de terminar la llamada.

Syaoran apagó su pantalla y vio a Sakura con seriedad.

—¿Por qué dices que la arruinó? No es como que conozcas muy bien a Lien... Bueno sí, lo viste coquetear usando a tu hija pero...

El chico suspiró antes de pasar ambas manos por su rostro y cabello.

—Es un asunto personal de Meiling... Pero ella... Bueno... —Bufó y dejó ambas manos sobre su rostro—. Debía llegar virgen al matrimonio —musitó en voz casi inaudible.

Se negó a bajar las manos no queriendo ver la cara de Sakura que seguramente estaba de mil colores como la de él.

La chica se aclaró la garganta y la sintió moverse incómoda.

—Bueno... Es un bonito pensamiento, pero no tiene nada de malo... ¿Cambiar de opinión? —titubeó.

Syaoran bajó sus manos y fijó la mirada al frente sintiéndose exasperado, no había manera de decirle las cosas sin crear preguntas que no quería —o podía— responder.

—Es un poco más complicado que eso —murmuró.

—Bueno, te puedo asegurar que si Lien está con ella... Como sospechamos... Es porque en verdad le interesa —susurró la chica entrelazando las manos—. Lo conozco lo suficiente para asegurarte que no lo vio como algo de una noche.

Syaoran pasó las manos por su cabello.

—No lo tomes a mal, pero no me estás ayudando —musitó con un deje de desesperación—. Meiling no puede tener ninguna atadura fuera de... Casa.

Sakura ladeó la cabeza confundida. Era como si el castaño estuviera desesperado por abrirle su alma pero a la vez no se atrevía por miedo a algo.

Sintiéndose nerviosa y esperando que Touya no apareciera de pronto, pasó su mano con lentitud por el brazo del chico sintiendo como se tensó inmediatamente y giró un poco el rostro para verla. Sin embargo, ella solo recorrió el camino hasta su mano donde casi con miedo entrelazó sus dedos y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro sin llegar a mirarlo.

Syaoran la vio con algo de desconcierto pero finalmente apoyó la barbilla en la coronilla de la chica y suspiró.

—Cuando estés listo... Puedes confiar en mí —susurró ella.

Syaoran apretó el agarre en sus manos y sin detenerse a pensarlo, dejó un beso sobre su cabello.

—Gracias.

* * *

Su hija estaba de vuelta.

Ese era el único pensamiento que pasaba por la mente de Syaoran mientras veía a Sayuri hacerse arriba y abajo tratando de que Sakura la cargara.

Para su desgracia, aún la estaban medicando así que la intravenosa era de sumo cuidado y no podían cargarla como de costumbre.

—Si todo sigue como hasta ahorita, puede que demos a Sayuri de alta en cuarenta y ocho horas —dijo Kaho firmando unos papeles—. Ha mejorado mucho desde que se detuvo la fiebre así que podrás seguir el tratamiento en casa —concluyó extendiéndole una receta con los medicamentos que iba a necesitar.

Syaoran asintió y trató de ocultar la sorpresa ante la cantidad de medicina, pero como Sakura lo había estado observando lo notó aunque fingió no hacerlo. Tendría que pedirle otro favor a su hermano.

—Les recomiendo a ambos que vayan a tomar una siesta, llevan aquí casi veinticuatro horas —les dijo la doctora antes de salir del cuarto.

Syaoran se guardó la receta.

—Deberías ir a casa, yo esperaré a Eriol para que me releve en lo que me baño y regreso —dijo sacando su celular.

Sakura negó.

—Llevas más tiempo despierto que yo, debes descansar un rato.

El castaño se encogió de hombros.

—No podré hacerlo lejos de Sayuri, me inquieta dejarla.

La chica regresó su atención a la bebé que ahora bebía leche mientras la observaba y parpadeaba. En cualquier momento caería rendida.

—Aún así, le quedan cuarenta y ocho horas aquí, debes descansar para funcionar bien.

Syaoran se sentó a su lado.

—Y tú deberías ir a la escuela —le recordó.

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

—Estamos en finales, ya casi acabo el proyecto y solo me queda mejorar la maqueta... Puedo faltar unos días.

El castaño negó.

—No, debes hacer tu vida normal... Puedes venir saliendo de la escuela y no pasa nada.

La chica cruzó sus brazos.

—Sayuri también me preocupa, no me concentraré en las clases por pensar en usted... En ella.

Syaoran sonrío un poco con el desliz. Miró a su hija y notó que fue cerrando los ojos hasta soltar su mamila y quedarse profundamente dormida.

Entonces un silencio se instaló entre ellos, uno que fue un tanto incómodo pues había mucho que decir y pocas palabras para hacerlo.

Syaoran se movió en su silla antes de suspirar y pasar una mano por su cabello en ademán de nerviosismo.

—Lamento si te hice sentir mal... —murmuró observando el suelo.

Sakura lo vio confundida.

—¿Cuándo?

El castaño se aclaró la garganta y desvió la mirada.

—Ayer, en la mañana...

La chica sintió sus mejillas enrojecerse y entrelazó sus manos en medio de sus piernas.

—No... No pasa nada... Sé que estabas molesto porque... Bueno...

¿Por qué se había molestado? Sakura apretó el agarre en sus manos con esa pregunta dándole vueltas en la cabeza.

—No estaba molesto —masculló el chico a su lado—. Me sentía culpable.

Sakura lo vio confundida y él le regresó la mirada antes de bajarla al suelo.

—No debí hacerlo, no sé en qué estaba pensando.

La chica sintió una opresión en el pecho al asimilar esas palabras. Syaoran estaba arrepentido y no lo culpaba, bien lo dijo su hermano, tenía un pasado que tal vez ansiaba que regresara.

—No pasa nada, de verdad... Fue un error —musitó decaída.

El chico suspiró y negó una vez.

—No lo veo así... Pero estuve fuera de lugar —confesó en voz casi inaudible.

Pero bien se lo pudo haber gritado ya que lo escuchó con total claridad y su corazón dio un brinco.

—¿No fue un error?

Syaoran bajó la mirada y apoyó los codos sobre sus rodillas antes de entrelazar las manos. Sayuri respiraba con tranquilidad y se veía en paz.

—No sé... ¿para ti lo fue?

Se miraron en silencio sintiendo sus corazones latir con fuerza y a gran velocidad. Sakura abrió la boca para contestar pero al final solo la relamió y Syaoran desvió la atención.

—No quiero arruinarlo —susurró este viendo a su bebé—. Sayuri se ha encariñado mucho contigo y no quiero arruinarlo.

Sakura sintió su corazón brincar y su estómago revolverse. No entendía bien a qué se refería Syaoran, si a arruinar lo suyo con Sayuri o... Lo de ellos.

Suspiró ligeramente y volvió a entrelazar sus manos como lo había hecho en la sala de espera, luego apoyó la barbilla en el hombro de él y lo miró fijamente.

Syaoran giró la cabeza y la observó, estaban a escasos centímetros.

—No lo vas a arruinar... No te dejaré hacerlo —murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa—. Yo también me he encariñado y no quiero perderlos.

El castaño la vio con sorpresa pero sintió algo cálido derramarse en su interior. Era algo inexplicable que jamás había experimentado.

—¿Perdernos? —cuestionó en voz baja.

Sakura asintió y recargó la cabeza en su pecho antes de sentir los brazos de Syaoran rodearla con incertidumbre y cuidado.

—Sí, a los dos —miró de nuevo a Syaoran antes de acercar un poco su boca para dejarle un beso muy corto sobre los labios—. Me importan mucho los dos —concluyó.

Y el chico sonrió antes de besar su frente y juntar sus labios sintiendo que estaba en el lugar indicado.

* * *

Las horas en un hospital no tenían principio o final. Era como si el tiempo no existiera.

Sakura se sorprendió cuando miraron la hora y descubrieron que era casi la una de la tarde. Habían pasado varias horas platicando sobre Sayuri y su carrera. Syaoran por momento se emocionaba con alguna de sus materias y recordaba cómo fue tomarlas donde sea que viviera.

Y ella no indagan de más. Había sido sincera al decir que esperaría a que fuera él quien le contara.

Para cuándo Eriol llegó, Syaoran le pidió que se fuera a descansar aunque fuera unas horas, se vio realmente consternado así que muy en contra de su voluntad, lo hizo.

Claro, haciéndolo prometer que también descansaría en lo que Eriol se quedaba en el hospital con Meiling, quien llegó media hora después.

Pero había sido honesta, no se pudo estar quieta en casa aún después de bañarse. Así que después de tomar una taza de café, decidió aprovechar la tarde para ir a la escuela por las notas que necesitaba.

Eran casi las cuatro para cuando llegó, la mayoría de sus compañeros ya habían salido así que ella fue rápido al cubículo de su mentor donde la esperaba un regaño.

—Kinomoto, eres la única que no ha presentado los planos finales, tienes solo una semana para hacerlo —exclamó el hombre de avanzada edad entregándole las copias de la enseñanza del día.

Ella asintió.

—Lo sé, solo debo cuadrar algo pero están prácticamente terminados —dijo avergonzada.

El hombre suspiró y negó.

—Sabes que te tengo empatía por tu padre, pero no puedo darte más prórrogas, debes entregar la otra semana o serás descalificada y perderás la materia.

La castaña sintió su estómago revolverse pero asintió varias veces.

—Lo haré, lo prometo —dijo presionando su libro y las copias a su pecho—. Entregaré todo el lunes sin falta —prometió sabiendo que con Sayuri fuera del hospital podría trabajar sin preocuparse.

El hombre carraspeó y la despidió por lo que ella salió rápidamente de su facultad. Al sentir su celular vibrar, lo sacó para encontrarse con un mensaje de Syaoran:

 _"Ya estoy en casa, regresaré al hospital a las ocho"_

La chica frunció el ceño al recordar que desde las dos según ya se estaba yendo del hospital, pero seguramente le costó dejar a Sayuri.

 _"Estoy en la escuela, tal vez llegue antes al hospital"_ mandó de regreso.

Suspiró y negó mientras sonreía al recordar cómo la había acompañado hasta el auto de Tomoyo donde antes de cerrar la puerta, intercambiaron otro beso fugaz que sinceramente la dejaban con ganas de más.

¿Eran novios?

Sintió calor subir a su cabeza pero ni así pudo dejar de sonreír.

—¡Sakura!

Volteó sobresaltada y encontró a una sonriente Akiho caminando hacia ella.

—¡Hola! Te busqué para comer hace rato pero me dijeron en tu facultad que no estabas.

La castaña puso un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

—Sí, tuve un asunto y apenas vine por mis tareas.

Akiho ladeó la cabeza.

—Espero que esté todo bien —dijo consternada.

Sakura asintió y no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Lo está, ahora sí.

La chica juntó sus manos.

—¿Quieres ir a tomar un café? Voy saliendo de mis clases.

La castaña abrió la boca para responder pero su celular volvió a vibrar, así que lo vii para encontrar otro mensaje de Syaoran.

 _"¿No has dormido? No deberías manejar así"_

No pudo evitar sonreír y sentir algo cálido recorrerla al pensar que Syaoran verdaderamente se preocupaba por ella, pensó en contestarle que dormiría en el bufete de Yukito ya que su casa estaba más lejos del hospital y la escuela, pero el siguiente mensaje la dejó muda.

 _"Puedes venir a dormir aquí y nos regresamos juntos al hospital"_

Entonces se sintió mucho más emocionada.

—Vaya, debe ser una plática muy buena.

Sakura abrió los ojos con sorpresa antes de mirar de nuevo a la chica frente a ella, había olvidado que estaba ahí.

—Perdón, es solo que... Mi novio. —Su corazón dio una pirueta y no pudo evitar la enorme sonrisa.

Akiho tomó sus manos ignorando el celular y la vio con entusiasmo.

—¿Tienes novio? Creí que no, jamás lo mencionaste.

La castaña sonrió.

—Es algo muy nuevo, apenas empezamos hoy —murmuró sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecerse.

Akiho ladeó la cabeza.

—Espero todo les funcione, es muy lindo iniciar una relación.

Sakura asintió.

—Sí, es complicado, su situación es especial pero dicen que lo difícil es lo que vale, ¿no?

La otra chica asintió varias veces.

—Claro, yo tuve un pasado muy difícil pero veme ahora, casada con un hombre increíble que me da todo lo que quiero.

Sakura frunció el ceño un poco ante ese comentario, pues ella no creía que las relaciones eran solo de dar cosas materiales.

—Me da gusto, Akiho —dijo tratando de ocultar su escepticismo.

—Entonces supongo que no iremos por ese café —exclamó la chica antes de darle un guiño.

La castaña la miró con algo de culpa.

—Lo siento, podemos salir después.

La otra chica asintió varias veces.

—¡Claro! Sirve que me lo presentas y te presento a Yuna.

Sakura se sintió incómoda pero aún así sonrió.

—Eso estaría de maravilla.

Akiho la abrazó tomándola por sorpresa antes de darle otro guiño.

—Bueno, no te detengo más, diviértete con tu novio.

Sakura asintió una vez, le dio una sonrisa y se dirigió a su auto. Sin embargo, algo, un extraño impulso la hizo voltear y descubrió a Akiho con los brazos cruzados mirando a la nada con un gesto de enfado.

Sacudió la cabeza y regresó la atención a donde pisaba. Seguramente la chica sí se había molestado un poco por dejarla de lado.

* * *

¿Teorías?

¿Creen que van muy rápido? En sí no se lo ha pedido jajajaja pero Sakura es más rápida (o romántica)

En fin, este capítulo fue muy rosa jejeje eso normalmente significa que viene el drama :s

El próximo capítulo va a tener la perspectiva de Syaoran y todo puede pasar con ese hombre ;)


	17. Chapter 17

Actualización de madrugada! Estuve fuera todo el día pero por fin acabé.

Es un capítulo de casi 6000 palabras así que espero les guste y no tomen en cuenta los brincos de tiempo jaja.

Por cierto... La actitud de Eriol es extraña? No me explico por qué se ve así siendo que ha perdido a su familia... Cualquiera se haría huraño con eso pero tengo la duda porque han comentado que no se entiende su actitud.

Bueno, agarren palomitas y disfruten ;)

* * *

 **Ella, tú y yo.**

* * *

 _«¿Qué estoy haciendo?»_

Cuando Sakura se subió al auto, él pensó cerrarle la puerta como todo un caballero, sin embargo, en última instancia se agachó y volvió a capturar sus labios en un beso que fue más como el que compartieron en su departamento que esos tiernos que se dieron en el hospital.

Incluso ambos terminaron jadeando y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Y mientras la veía alejarse, no pudo evitar hacerse esa pregunta una y otra vez sintiendo que estaba mal sentirse así por otra mujer que no fuera su ex. O por sentirse así en general, las relaciones no se le daban muy bien y el hecho de que estuviera viviendo escondido era prueba de ello.

Empuñó con fuerza su mano izquierda mientras Sakura salía del estacionamiento del hospital en el auto plateado de Tomoyo, y cuando por fin desapareció, pasó una mano por su cabello con frustración.

Tenía ganas de echar marcha atrás, de no involucrarse con Sakura y regresar a esa rutina de antes donde si bien no tenía un minuto de paz y felicidad, tampoco lo tenía de miedo e incertidumbre.

Porque estaba aterrado, esa era su verdad.

Regresó a la sala de espera y encontró a Eriol y Meiling platicando, el primero sostenía un pase en la mano.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó cuando estuvo cerca.

Su prima cruzó los brazos molesta mientras que su amigo veía hacia donde estaba la doctora Mizuki.

—Solo nos dieron un pase, dijo la doctora que la regla oficial del hospital es un familiar por paciente.

Syaoran ladeó la cabeza con confusión.

—Pero...

—Aparentemente el ser novia del pediatra le da carta libre a tu amiga para poder brincarse las reglas —espetó su prima.

El castaño bajó la mirada un tanto avergonzado.

—¿Es novia del doctor? —cuestionó Eriol frunciendo el ceño y cruzando los brazos.

Meiling lo vio de manera acusatoria y él se movió incómodo.

—No, es su hermana... Hubo un pequeño mal entendido —masculló.

Levantó la mirada y encontró que era observado con escrutinio, arqueó una ceja confundido mientras Meiling hacía girar los ojos.

—Bueno, ¿no puedes hacer algo para que nos dejen estar los dos?

Syaoran volteó hacia donde estaba la doctora y negó.

—Lo dudo.

Su prima bufó y Eriol le entregó el pase.

—Sube tú primero, me avisas cuando vayas a bajar y yo espero a que Syaoran regrese —dijo.

Meiling tomó lo ofrecido pero con un gesto de fastidio.

—Le hubiéramos dicho a Sakura antes de que se fuera, no pensé que nos quitaran un pase... ¿Y si le llamas?

El castaño negó varias veces.

—No la haré volver, está agotada y quiero que descanse.

—Tú también lo estás, voy a subir y no quiero verte aquí cuando regrese —le dijo su prima antes de darse la vuelta para ingresar por la zona de visita.

Eriol y Syaoran la vieron desaparecer por las puertas corredizas.

—Tiene razón, ¿cuánto llevas despierto?

Syaoran pasó una mano por su cabello y se encogió de hombros.

—No sé, no importa... Solo quiero ir a bañarme y regresar.

El inglés negó.

—De nada servirá que tú te enfermes a falta de sueño, ve a dormir unas horas y regresas, cualquier cosa te llamo.

El castaño dejó caer los hombros y observó la puerta por la que su prima había ingresado.

—¿Cómo llegó Meiling?

Eriol lo vio contrariado.

—No sé, dijo que en taxi.

El castaño endureció la mandibula, sí claro.

—¿Sabes algo de Mao?

Eriol le hizo un ademán para que salieran del hospital y él lo siguió en silencio. La entrada del lugar estaba bordeada por enormes jardineras en las que había árboles frutales. Su amigo se apoyó sobre una de estas y cruzó los brazos.

—No sé si Meiling consiguió una perfecta actriz o si el hombre está demasiado ocupado para notar que su prometida solo le manda mensajes... Sé que está en Italia cerrando un trato.

Syaoran bufó antes de recargarse junto a su amigo y clavar la mirada en el suelo, no sabía si contarle el predicamento, pues ese enamoramiento de su mejor amigo hacia su prima no se había desvanecido del todo.

—¿Crees en la segundas oportunidades? —preguntó en un susurro.

Eriol suspiró antes de relajar las manos y usarlas para subirse a la jardinera y sentarse en ella.

—Creo que la vida nos da lo que merecemos, Xiao Lang.

El castaño rio con ironía y miró al cielo.

—Entonces romper la vajilla de gala de Yelan fue más grave de lo que pensé.

El inglés se quedó en silencio y él quiso darse un golpe en la frente. Si alguien la pasó mal fue su amigo, el abandono de su ex no era nada en comparación a la pérdida de sus padres.

—Perdón, dije una estupidez —musitó arrepentido.

—No cuides tus dichos, sabes que odio que lo hagas, es como si me tuvieras más lástima —espetó Eriol.

Syaoran suspiró y trató de buscar la ventana de la habitación de su hija.

—Mis padres murieron en un accidente, eso pasa; la vida y la muerte son parte del camino, a algunos les llega antes, aprendí a vivir con eso —murmuró el inglés—. Así como las decepciones —concluyó dándole un golpe con la rodilla.

El castaño bajó la mirada y frunció el ceño mientras cruzaba los brazos.

—¿Sabes algo de... Ella?

Eriol observó al chico.

—¿Quieres que investigue? Porque me lo prohibiste —le recordó.

El chico suspiró y volvió a buscar la ventana de Sayuri, trató de contar cada ventana pero su mente estaba en otro lado, en uno donde el azul lo absorbía de manera hipnótica.

—Es increíble que le importe tan poco su propia sangre; de mí lo entiendo, pero Sayuri... Ella nunca tuvo culpa de nada... Es su hija.

—Y por eso creo con firmeza que la vida nos da lo que merecemos —masculló el inglés haciendo voltear al otro chico—. Quedó estéril, ese es su pago por todo lo que hizo en contra de su hija.

Syaoran carraspeó e hizo girar los ojos.

—Dudo que haya entendido, a veces creo que viene por ella, que va a buscar la manera de destruirme por preferir a Sayuri sobre ella —murmuró.

Su amigo suspiró con pesadez.

—Y por eso debemos adelantarnos, Xiao Lang, en tu situación actual podría quitarte a tu hija en un abrir y cerrar de ojos —murmuró en su lengua natal.

Syaoran entrecerró los ojos y empuñó ambas manos. Su vida era un desastre, añadirle a la madre de Sayuri sería una tragedia en todos los sentidos.

Los Shinomoto si bien eran una familia poderosa, le tenían miedo a los Li, por eso dejaron a su hija sola cuando él huyó con Sayuri.

Pero su ex era bastante rencorosa, así no dudaba ni por un segundo que hubiera buscado un esposo que pudiera aplastarlo solo por verlo sufrir.

Lo peor era que no sabía qué pasaría si la vida cruzará de nuevo sus caminos, si acaso despertaría ese desprecio que se obligaba a sentir cada que veía su foto... O si lo volvería a absorber como un hoyo negro que destruye todo. Y le aterraba no tener la fuerza necesaria para mantenerse inerte ante su presencia.

* * *

Eriol prácticamente lo corrió del hospital. En algún momento dedujo que estaba alargando sus pláticas para permanecer y terminó por aplicarle la ley del hielo hasta que se fuera a descansar.

Salió del lugar con las manos en las bolsas de su jogger y se encaminó a la parada del autobús que quedaba justo al final del estacionamiento.

Pensaba en la inminente deuda que se iba a cargar con la estadía de Sayuri en el hospital y trató de sacar cuentas en su mente de cuanto tardaría en pagarle a Eriol.

Porque si algo era obvio, era que su amigo pagaría así él no se lo pidiera. Sayuri era su ahijada y la adoraba.

Levantó la mirada y parpadeó varias veces al notar un cuerpo recostado sobre el cofre de un auto deportivo color rojo. Tenía los brazos cruzados, unos lentes negros sobre los ojos y parecía estar tomando el sol como si se encontrara en medio de una playa.

Frunció el entrecejo y empuñó las manos con fuerza. Sabía que su prima no había llegado en taxi.

—¿Esperas a Sakura? —le preguntó deteniéndose frente al auto.

El chico se sobresaltó a tal grado que brincó al incorporarse provocando que los lentes se resbalaran un poco dejando entrever sus ojos grises.

—Ah... No, a mi jefe, de hecho —contestó Lien quitándose los lentes y poniéndolos en el cuello de su polo. Evitó mirarlo a toda costa.

Syaoran hizo un sonido de ironía y cruzó sus brazos.

—A tu jefe —repitió con sarcasmo y Lien asintió—. ¿De casualidad tu jefe tiene ojos carmesí, cabello negro y un humor tan voluble como el clima?

El chico abrió y cerró la boca varias veces mientras lo veía con sorpresa y Syaoran arqueó una ceja retándolo a negar la descripción. Finalmente dejó caer los hombros.

—¿Te dijo?

Syaoran negó mientras lo veía con ojos entrecerrados.

—La próxima vez no se griten intimidades en medio de un pasillo de hospital.

Lien se tensó y bajó la mirada avergonzado.

—Anotado —masculló descendiendo del cofre de un salto.

El castaño negó varias veces y suspiró de manera audible, Lien lo vio unos momentos y se quitó los lentes de la polo para abrir y cerrarlos en un ademán de nerviosismo.

—Sé que no te di la mejor de las impresiones, usando a Sayuri para conseguir teléfonos y todo eso —masculló y exhaló aire con fuerza—. Pero yo jamás le haría daño a Meiling, jamás —concluyó con firmeza.

Syaoran ladeó la cabeza al notar que el chico estaba apretando con fuerza las varillas de los lentes, parecía temblar.

—No puede ocultar lo que son, he visto demandas de eso y ella... —El chico cerró los ojos—. Debería demandar, no importa si ya pasó, si las marcas no se han borrado...

—¿Marcas? —preguntó Syaoran en un hilo de voz.

Lien abrió los ojos y lo vio extrañado.

—¿No sabes? Ella dijo que tú y Eriol la ayudaron a escapar... Que lo hicieron por eso.

El castaño suspiró y puso los dedos en el puente de su nariz.

—¿Dónde conociste a Meiling? —preguntó cerrando los ojos unos momentos antes de ver al chico recargarse sobre su auto.

—En un antro —musitó el chico y Syaoran lo vio con enojo—. No me mires así, ella ya estaba ahí cuando llegué —alegó levantando ambas manos a la altura de su pecho.

El chico negó y pasó una mano por su cabello. Con razón su prima no mencionó que hizo la semana anterior a la llegada a su departamento.

—Sé que estuvo mal, que cuando noté que era... —Lien revolvió su cabello—. Virgen, debí detenerla.

Syaoran suspiró y se recargó a un lado del chico que veía hacia la nada con un gesto lleno de culpa.

—Pero dijo que prefería que su primera vez fuera con alguien que la trataba como ser humano y no como artefacto —concluyó en voz baja.

El castaño sacó su celular y observó la hora.

—Esa vez no vi las marcas, fue hasta... Ayer.

Syaoran asintió y tensó la mandíbula.

—No sabía que tenía marcas, el maldito la maltrataba de forma verbal frente a nosotros.

—¿Por qué no hicieron algo? —gruñó el chico a su lado.

El castaño pasó una mano por su cabello y se rascó la cabeza. De nuevo preguntas que no quería o podía responder.

—Tiene demasiado poder, Eriol lo intentó pero Meiling empezó a hacer comentarios de que un día su cuerpo iba a aparecer en el mar.

Lien bufó.

—¿Su familia?

Syaoran negó.

—Practicamente la vendieron, soy el único que le queda y tengo las manos atadas.

El chico a su lado asintió.

—¿Es verdad que lo terminó? Solo necesito saber qué tan mal se va a poner.

El castaño lo miró extrañado.

—¿No piensas dejarla?

Lien arqueó una ceja.

—Estoy afuera de un hospital dejando que el sol me queme hasta que ella aparezca por ese estacionamiento, sin importarme que tenga clases y a un jefe enfadado llamando a cada rato... ¿Tú qué crees? —ironizó.

Se sostuvieron la mirada en silencio por un tiempo antes de que Syaoran negara.

—Se va a poner mal... Creo que mal ni siquiera llega a describir cómo será.

Lien asintió una vez antes de cruzar los brazos.

—Algo así me imaginé —espetó sin un gramo de miedo.

Y Syaoran reiteró que el amigo de Sakura era todo un caso.

* * *

Cuando cerró la puerta de su departamento, Syaoran se dio cuenta que pasó dos horas de más en el hospital. Entre la plática con Eriol y con Lien —a quien le pidió que no le dijera a su prima que hablaron—, se le fue el tiempo como arena entre las manos.

Aún así, se sintió con el deber de avisarle a Sakura que ya estaba en el departamento, para que no se preocupara de más.

 _"Ya estoy en casa, regresaré al hospital a las ocho"_ le escribió antes de suspirar y encaminarse a su recámara para tomar ropa e irse a bañar.

Pero casi al llegar a la puerta, su celular tintineó así que se detuvo y leyó.

 _"Estoy en la escuela, tal vez llegue antes al hospital"_

Frunció el entrecejo y endureció la mandíbula. Le había pedido que descansara no que anduviera por ahí como si nada.

Exhaló aire con fuerza antes de lanzar el celular a su cama y sacar unos jeans y una playera gris de su clóset.

Esa mujer no era precavida, siempre se exigía más de lo que podía dar y no le importaba sacrificarse por los demás.

Recargó la frente en el marco de su clóset y suspiró con fuerza. Sakura ni siquiera había pensado en los pormenores de besarse y dar pie a una relación con una persona tan inestable como él. Le entregaba todo de ella y eso lo estaba poniendo en alerta.

Era como su versión femenina, la que fue con su ex: dando todo sin esperar nada a cambio aún sabiendo que todo podía terminar en fracaso.

Se despegó del marco y fijó la mirada en su celular, debería ponerle fin a eso, aún no tenían un título oficial.

Caminó hasta su cama y tomó el aparato, comenzó a escribir a gran velocidad y leyó antes de enviarlo.

 _"Descansa, no tienes que regresar al hospital, mañana hablamos"_ puso el dedo sobre enviar y se quedó así por unos segundos, luego elevó la mirada y vio sobre la cama, cerca de la cabecera, el traje que Tomoyo le hizo a su hija por petición de Sakura.

 _«¿Qué estoy haciendo?»_ se volvió a preguntar.

Pasó una mano por su cabello con frustración y bufó con fuerza antes de borrar el mensaje para escribir otro en su lugar.

 _"¿No has dormido? No deberías manejar así"_

Se imaginó a la chica bostezando mientras manejaba, sus ojos pesados ante la falta de descanso y luego recordó el funeral de los papás de su mejor amigo.

Sintió una opresión en el pecho y con el latido de su corazón resonándole en la cabeza, mandó otro mensaje.

 _"Puedes venir a dormir aquí y nos regresamos juntos al hospital"_

Dejó el celular sobre la cama antes de cerrar los ojos y dejar aire escapar por la boca de manera muy lenta. Sakura lo hacía sentir de mil maneras que no terminaba de asimilar, pero la que destacaba era incertidumbre.

Nada era seguro con la chica, ni siquiera su estabilidad emocional.

Tomó su ropa y se metió a bañar pensando en lo que acababa de proponer. No había pensado dormir, de hecho, planeaba avanzar para terminar el módulo de su carrera.

Esperaba que la castaña se negara, deseó con todo su corazón que lo hiciera.

Una vez que terminó, se vistió y caminó a su recámara para tomar de nuevo su celular, y al desbloquearlo encontró justo la respuesta que su mente odiaba pero que hizo a su corazón brincar.

" _Gracias, voy para allá"_

—Demonios —masculló dejando el celular en la cama antes de frotar su rostro con desesperación.

Se mente y corazón deberían de ponerse de acuerdo antes de dejarlo actuar.

* * *

Para cuando Sakura llegó, el sillón ya estaba extendido frente a la televisión. Había puesto una frazada gruesa y dos almohadas; aunque por un momento pensó en solo poner una para darle entender a la castaña que él se encerraría en su habitación.

Pero no pudo, el solo recordar los ojos de la chica antes de cerrar la puerta del auto lo detuvo de actuar como su mente le exigía. No estaba listo para una relación, tal vez nunca lo estaría.

Pero cuando Sakura entró, toda esa negatividad se desvaneció como por arte de magia. La chica había llevado hamburguesas y se las enseñó con una enorme sonrisa.

—Supuse que no habías comido —le dijo mientras dejaba la bolsa con comida sobre la mesa.

Syaoran negó mientras cerraba y empuñó con fuerza la manija antes de voltear. Tenía que acabarlo, se lo dijo antes, no quería arruinarlo así ella estuviera dispuesta a luchar.

Abrió la boca pero cuando volteó, perdió la voz.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó preocupada.

El castaño bajó la mirada y negó antes de verla de nuevo obligándose a sonreír.

—Nada, te ves fresca como lechuga —bromeó.

Sakura le regresó el gesto y se encogió de hombros.

—Al inicio de la carrera me pasaba las madrugadas perfeccionando mis maquetas, pasé mucho tiempo sin dormir —le contó sacando las hamburguesas antes de caminar al sillón y subirse en él.

Le extendió su alimento y él suspiró ligeramente antes de sentarse a su lado y tomar lo ofrecido.

—Eriol dice que la falta de sueño provoca enfermedades —masculló.

Sakura asintió.

—Touya me dijo lo mismo, pero si tú no le dices a mi hermano yo no le digo a tu amigo —alegó con un guiño.

Syaoran rio ligeramente y extendió su mano.

—Trato.

Sakura la tomó con una enorme sonrisa antes de depositar un beso en su mejilla y soltarlo para abrir su hamburguesa.

El chico parpadeó varias veces no esperando eso, pero su corazón se estremeció ante el acto y el aclaró su garganta mientras imitaba a la chica con su hamburguesa.

Comieron en silencio mientras veían la serie que aquella vez dejaron inconclusa. Para cuándo cada quien terminó con su alimento, la chica levantó la basura —ignorando su petición a que no lo hiciera— y regresó a ver la serie a su lado, sin embargo, mantuvo su distancia.

Eriol le mandó mensaje contándole que apenas había subido y le pidió que llegara más tarde pues Sayuri se había dormido.

—Me encontré a Lien —susurró el chico apagando la pantalla de su celular para dejarlo en el suelo a un lado.

Sakura desvió su atención de la pantalla para verlo con sorpresa.

—¿Le dijiste?

El chico asintió y cruzó sus brazos antes de encogerse de hombros.

—Algo así.

Sakura dobló sus rodillas y recargó la cabeza en ellas.

—Estaban juntos, ¿verdad?

El castaño asintió y pasó una mano por su cabello antes de resbalar por el sillón para acostarse.

—No tiene intenciones de alejarse, me lo dejó muy claro —susurró preocupado.

—Eso es nuevo —masculló Sakura frunciendo el ceño.

Syaoran dejó el brazo sobre su frente y vio al techo.

—Temo que lo esté haciendo por las razones equivocadas —murmuró.

La chica lo vio confundida.

—¿Cómo qué?

Syaoran tensó un poco la mandíbula.

—Lástima, sentirse el héroe... No sé, algo que no sea lo que mi prima cree querer.

La castaña miró la pantalla, pero en realidad no puso atención a lo que pasaba.

—¿Crees que no sabe lo que quiere?

—Creo que quiere escapar de su realidad.

Sakura rio un poco y lo vio con la cabeza ladeada.

—Todos queremos eso de vez en cuando y no tiene nada de malo.

Syaoran le sostuvo la mirada.

—¿Tú sabes lo que quieres?

La chica abrió un poco los ojos con sorpresa antes de mirarlo con gentileza.

—Claro, quiero acabar mi carrera y ser un orgullo para mi papá y hermano. —Syaoran desvió la mirada al techo y Sakura mordió su labio antes de recostarse y apoyar la cabeza sobre su pecho; lo sintió tensarse y pudo escuchar como el corazón del chico comenzó a acelerar los latidos, sonrió un poco—. También quiero ganarme tu confianza, ver a Sayuri crecer —susurró con un nudo en la garganta.

El castaño bajó la mirada y enfrentó esos orbes verdes que lo veían de una manera tan especial que lo empujaban a olvidar todos sus temores. Le hacían creer que todo era posible incluso el volver a enamorarse.

Bajó el brazo y lo puso alrededor del hombro de la chica, ella acomodó de nuevo la cabeza para ver la TV y Syaoran suspiró.

—Soy el peor partido de la historia, créeme —masculló.

Sakura volvió a girar la cabeza para observarlo y el chico tomó un mechón de cabello en su mano.

—No es solo Sayuri, hay muchas cosas... Situaciones de mi vida que no son fáciles —susurró evitando su mirada—. Arrastré a Eriol y Meiling, no quiero hacértelo a ti.

Sakura se incorporó pero sin dejar de verlo.

—No me estás arrastrando, nadie me ha obligado a nada... ¿Recuerdas quién propuso el trato?

Syaoran bajó la mirada.

—Sí pero...

Sakura puso su mano sobre la boca del chico evitando que tomara responsabilidad de algo que ella inició.

—Yo decidí, y he decidido quedarme... Sé que tienes un pasado —titubeó y suspiró mientras bajaba la mano al pecho de Syaoran—. Siempre lo he sabido, crees que no me doy cuenta de que tienes miedo de algo, que eres precavido... Noto cuando miras a la nada perdido en tus recuerdos... Todo eso lo sé.

Syaoran se impulsó con las manos hacia arriba para incorporarse provocando que Sakura retirara su mano.

—¿Entonces por qué sigues aquí?

Ojos verdes lo miraron con lágrimas en sus ojos y él puso una mano en su mejilla antes de juntar sus frentes.

—Porque no quiero alejarme, siento algo muy especial por ti y Sayuri —confesó en voz muy baja con un nudo en la garganta—. No tienes que estar conmigo, podemos fingir que nada ha pasado, solo no me apartes...

Syaoran bajó el rostro e interrumpió el discurso de la chica besándola de manera muy lenta y tierna. Sakura cerró los ojos y trató de controlar sus sentimientos que se estaban desbordando sin que ella entendiera porqué.

—Perdón, no quise hacerte sentir mal —susurró Syaoran sobre sus labios, tragó pesado y la abrazó antes de besar su cabello, sintió a Sakura estremecerse y suspiró—. Eres la única persona con la que no quiero fingir —le confesó en voz casi inaudible.

Sakura escondió el rostro en su pecho y asintió una vez antes de permitir que Syaoran la guiara de regreso al sillón donde se recostaron abrazados y el castaño regresó el capítulo para que vieran todo lo que se perdieron al hablar.

Vieron la serie en silencio, pero Syaoran realmente no estaba poniendo atención a la trama. Por su mente pasaba cuántas veces estuvo así con otra persona que a cada rato le decía lo aburrida que estaba y que quería salir.

Su ex nunca fue capaz de disfrutar del silencio, odiaba que leyera, que viera películas, que solo quisiera pasar tiempo a solas con ella.

Menos cuando de seducirlo se trataba.

La chica en sus brazos era totalmente contraria a su ex. Lo hacía sentir especial solo por ser quien era y no por el apellido que lo respaldaba.

—¿Quieres intentarlo? —susurró en voz muy baja.

Sakura no dijo nada, de hecho, llegó a pensar que se había quedado dormida. Pero de pronto la sintió mover su mano y colocarla sobre su corazón que latía desbocado.

—Sí.

Una palabra sencilla que dio inicio a la nueva etapa en sus vidas.

* * *

Las cuarenta y ocho horas que Sayuri permaneció en observación fueron repartidas entre seis personas. Syaoran no puso mucha oposición cuando Lien y Tomoyo se ofrecieron a quedarse unas horas para que él y Sakura se fueran a descansar.

Lo curioso del asunto fue que Eriol se quedó con Tomoyo en la noche que la chica permaneció con su hija. Una actitud que el castaño no lograba comprender aún con lo poco que su amigo le había contado que descubrió de la chica.

Así que la última noche que permaneció Sayuri en el hospital, mientras Sakura se despedía de Tomoyo y amenazaba a Touya por algo, decidió salir de dudas.

—¿Hay algo que me perdí entre tú y Tomoyo? —le preguntó en voz baja.

El inglés lo miró contrariado y frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué te hace creer eso?

Syaoran se encogió de hombros y metió las manos a las bolsas de sus jeans.

—La evitabas como si fuera la peste y desconfiabas de ella... Ahora hasta te ofreces a quedarte.

Eriol asintió entendiendo.

—Eso no ha cambiado, no del todo; pero Meiling ya se quedó y el otro chico le hizo compañía, tú y Sakura han estado aquí doce horas así que es lógico que yo me quede —dijo restándole importancia al asunto.

El castaño bajó la mirada.

—Hay algo que necesito decirte sobre Mei... Es grave y no sabía cómo decirte por, ya sabes...

El inglés cruzó los brazos y suspiró.

—Hay que ser ciego para no notar que se trae algo con el chico ese —masculló y se encogió de hombros—. Y no, no estoy dolido ni nada por el estilo, Mei merece ser feliz.

Syaoran asintió.

—Todos lo merecemos, Sakura siempre dice eso.

La mencionada comenzó a caminar hacia ellos y Eriol le dio dos palmadas en la espalda.

—Y tiene razón, solo que algunos no estamos listos para aceptarlo —murmuró antes de darle una mirada significativa para encaminarse con la pelinegra que alegaba algo con el alto doctor.

Sakura lo vio con un pequeña sonrisa y le entregó las llaves del auto de Tomoyo.

—¿Pizza o casera?

Syaoran suspiró y entrelazó sus manos.

—Lo que quieras está bien para mí.

Y de esa manera salieron del hospital para pasar juntos las cinco horas que les tocaba "descansar".

* * *

Jamás había visto una cuenta tan larga. Solo veía números y números sobre las hojas blancas y aún no llegaba al total.

Medicinas, muchas, la estadía, los honorarios, todo sumaba y sumaba y ya se imaginaba que tardaría años en pagarle a Eriol.

Apoyó el codo sobre el escritorio de la estación de enfermería y enredó una mano en su cabello mientras leía. A lo lejos podía escuchar a todos con su hija, la hacían reír o platicaban entre ellos.

—¿Es la cuenta? —preguntó de pronto Eriol.

Syaoran asintió con pesadez. La cuenta incluía los medicamentos que usaría en casa, eso era algo que agradeció de cierta manera pues ya no tendría que vagar por varias farmacias.

—Demonios, hay otra hoja —susurró el castaño sintiéndose agobiado.

El inglés se quedó a su lado pero ambos abrieron los ojos con sorpresa al ver el número final de la cuenta.

—Espera... Esto...

Syaoran regresó al inicio de la cuenta y luego al final, la cuenta no cuadraba, no lo hacía ni por error.

Eriol jaló un poco las hojas para que éstas quedarán en medio de ellos y leyó las últimas líneas.

—Fundación Amamiya... ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó el inglés leyendo que la mencionada asociación había absorbido el noventa y cinco por ciento del total.

—No sé... Oiga, disculpe, tengo una duda —le dijo Syaoran a una de las enfermeras que pasó.

La mujer se acercó y el chico le señaló la anotación.

—¿Qué es? No recuerdo haber firmado nada que...

La mujer leyó y asintió.

—Si me acompaña, el doctor Kinomoto le puede explicar mejor —alegó tomando las hojas antes de salir de la estación para esperarlo en la intersección de uno de los pasillos.

Syaoran miró a Eriol unos momentos y siguió a la mujer por varios pasillos hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser una cafetería privada del personal. La mujer le hizo una señal al hermano de Sakura quien frunció el ceño antes de decirle algo a la doctora Mizuki para acercarse a ellos.

—Doctor, aquí preguntan por la asociación —dijo la enfermera entregando la cuenta de Sayuri.

Touya asintió.

—Gracias, Rika, yo me encargo.

La enfermera se despidio y los dejó solos.

Touya se aclaró la garganta antes de darle la mirada más severa que había recibido en su vida.

—Los Amamiya son una familia que apoya a familias de recursos limitados con casos especiales, Sayuri fue candidata desde que puso un pie en el hospital.

Syaoran frunció el ceño.

—Yo no firmé nada, ¿qué no se suele pedir el apoyo por medio de una carta o algo?

El doctor bufó, parecía estarse controlando.

—Usualmente se hace así... Pero hay casos en los que los doctores meten la petición —contestó entregándole la cuenta—. Y no, no fui yo, fue la doctora Mizuki quien lo pidió.

Syaoran suspiró aliviado, no quería creer que Sakura tuvo algo que ver, ya había hecho mucho por ellos. Asintió y tras darle las gracias, se dirigió a la salida temiendo por su vida. El hombre literalmente lo odiaba.

—Mocoso. —Syaoran se detuvo de golpe y frunció el ceño antes de voltear, Touya había cruzado los brazos y lo veía de manera desafiante—. Lo hicimos por Sayuri, tú no me agradas y te quiero lejos de mi hermana.

El castaño arqueó una ceja con sorpresa antes de bajar la mirada a las hojas en sus manos. Luego endureció la mandíbula y enfrentó esa mirada que si bien pudiera, lo enterraría.

—Agradezco lo que hizo por mi hija —dijo con firmeza y sinceridad—. Pero con respecto a Sakura, la que tomará la decisión de alejarse o quedarse será ella y yo estoy dispuesto a apoyarla y defender lo que quiera.

Touya lo vio con sorpresa antes de regresar el gesto de dureza y Syaoran le dio la espalda para regresar con su familia.

Y sintió un brinco en el corazón cuando se dio cuenta que había pensado en Sakura como familia, pero a la vez, experimentó una sensación de plenitud ante la idea de que podía serlo si el tiempo era generoso con ellos.

Tenía derecho a ser feliz, era tiempo de creer que podía ser así.

* * *

Sayuri mejoró en cuestión de días, aunque al principio le daba miedo salir y que recayera, al pasar tres días en casa, Sakura lo convenció de que su hija necesitaba del aire fresco y que nada pasaría.

Así fue como esa tarde se encontró caminando con su hija en dirección a la escuela de Sakura para darle una sorpresa. Se sentía como de dieciséis años tratando de sorprender a la chica que no hacía más que alegrarle los días.

Ese poco tiempo que llevaban siendo pareja, pasaban las tardes jugando con Sayuri, ayudándola a caminar y viendo televisión cuando la pequeña dormía. Definitivamente fue un plus cuando la castaña tuvo de regreso su auto pues nadie tenía que pasar por ella, así que ya no habían interrupciones en esas intensas sesiones de besos que por momentos se daban en el departamento.

Aún no le contaba nada a Eriol y Meiling, aunque el primero comenzaba a sospechar y su prima... Bueno, estaba tan metida en ese mundo que Lien le regalaba que no le sorprendía que ignorara lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

A veces tenía miedo de que la realidad los golpeara de manera inesperada.

Cerca de la universidad había un parque que solo contaba con jardines y estructuras abstractas, era ideal para caminar y matar la hora que a Sakura le restaba de clase así que con Sayuri en su carreola —a la que ya le había quitado la silla de viaje— caminaron alrededor. Él mencionaba algún dato curioso de una estructura y su hija balbuceaba como si en realidad le entendiera.

—Y esta parece ser un elefante estilo Dumbo, solo le falta ser rosa... Algún día te pondré esa película, cuando estés más grande —le dijo señalando lo que tenía en frente mientras se mantenía en cuclillas a un lado de la carreola de su hija. Le gustaba hablarle cara a cara.

Sayuri balbuceó algo que lo hizo reír y negar antes de incorporarse, puso una mano en la carreola y miró la hora en el reloj de su celular. Sakura estaba por salir de su última clase.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, guardó el aparato en sus jeans pensando que era hora de sorprender a la castaña.

—¿Xiao Lang?

El tiempo se detuvo, sintió su estómago revolverse y el aire abandonar sus pulmones de manera brusca. Incluso los sonidos del ambiente parecieron desaparecer con su voz.

No quería voltear, debía estar soñando, no podía ser.

Sin embargo, su cuerpo se negó a obedecerlo y se giró casi en cámara lenta para encontrarse con esos ojos azules que por mucho tiempo le robaron el aliento.

Estaba igualita, con el cabello rubio, el cuerpo delgado, la aparente inocencia grabada en su rostro y el azul que lo atraía de manera hipnótica.

Se miraron en silencio con solo los balbuceos de Sayuri resonando y Syaoran tragó pesado antes de poder emitir el nombre que había quedado vetado desde esa mañana en la que abandonó a su hija en las puertas de un orfanato.

—Akiho.

* * *

¿Saben que los quiero?

Pues sí, los quiero :D

No me maten, ya les di mucha paz 😫


	18. Chapter 18

Fue el cumpleaños de mi papá así que me fue imposible actualizar. En fin.

Por si no siguen la página de FB, para este capítulo usé una canción de fondo para una escena, es la de **What's left of me** de **Nick Lachey**. Tiene un profundo significado así que los invito a bajarla y escucharla en la parte indicada ;)

Tengo algunas dudas con el capítulo, pero espero de corazón que les guste.

* * *

 **Ella, tu y yo.**

* * *

El silencio se hizo abrumador pero lo que más aterrorizaba a Syaoran era que no podía apartar la mirada de esos orbes azules que lo estaban absorbiendo como cada día lo hicieron durante los tres años que estuvieron juntos.

Afortunadamente, la chica bajó la mirada a la carreola que le daba la espalda y eso fue suficiente para que él despertara.

Empuñó con fuerza el manubrio y se juró que no giraría a Sayuri bajo ninguna circunstancia.

—¿Es... ? —preguntó Akiho en un hilo de voz.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —espetó él viendo a su hija quien lo miraba con curiosidad.

Escuchó un suspiro pero se negó a voltear, no caería bajo el hechizo de su ex.

—Yo... —De reojo la vio girar la cabeza en dirección a la escuela y sintió una opresión en el pecho, ¿acaso estudiaba ahí?—. Me mudé hace unas semanas, mi esposo está en tratos con una empresa local y...

Orbes ambarinos la vieron con confusión y ella bajó la mirada un tanto ¿avergonzada?

—Lo lamento, eso fue brusco... No debiste enterarte así, lo siento mucho —musitó la chica.

Syaoran volvió a mirar a su hija que mordía a Wippi ajena a quien estaba detrás de ella. Su corazón latía tan rápido que por momentos le costaba respirar; tenía le fuerte necesidad de alejar a su hija, de protegerla del pasado.

—No es mi asunto —susurró—. Debo irme —concluyó.

Le dio le espalda al sostener el manubrio de la carreola y se dispuso a alejarse yendo del lado contrario de la universidad. Su mente estaba llena de pensamientos revueltos que no tenían lógica.

—Espera, Xiao Lang... Tengo que decirte tantas cosas y siento que esta es la oportunidad que la vida me está dando —exclamó la chica con desesperación.

Syaoran cerró los ojos odiando que lo llamara por su nombre real, pero detestaba más que su cuerpo no se pudiera mover dada la petición de su ex.

Se sentía como ese títere al que manipuló por tanto tiempo.

—No hay nada que decir, Akiho —masculló suspirando.

Sintió como la chica puso una mano en su espalda y se tensó, al girar la cabeza la encontró a su lado viéndolo de esa manera que conocía a la perfección: con un puchero que acompañaba unos ojos vidriosos.

—Lo lamento, todo lo que pasó entre nosotros, actué mal y no hay día en el que no me arrepienta de ello —susurró ella sin desviar la mirada de sus orbes ambarinos. Syaoran abrió la boca pero su ex negó—. Y no, no vengo a quitarte a... —Bajó la mirada y observó a la pequeña que la veía de manera curiosa, una diminuta sonrisa se formó en sus labios—. Nuestra hija.

El castaño empuñó con fuerza el manubrio.

—Me cuesta creer eso —espetó y cerró los ojos negando un poco. Su ex sacaba su peor lado, así que trató de controlarlo—. No importa, debo irme —insistió.

Akiho asintió una vez y colocó su mano sobre el brazo del castaño provocando que todo su cuerpo se erizara, deseaba con todo su ser que la chica no se diera cuenta de lo que aún le causaba.

—Está bien, solo necesito pedirte una cosa...

Syaoran la vio incrédulo e hizo una firme línea con su boca mientras Akiho caminaba para ponerse en cuclillas frente a la carreola y ver a su hija.

Si pensaba pedirle que le permitiera ser parte de sus vidas, estaba loca.

Su ex ladeó la cabeza mientras Sayuri la veía con curiosidad y Syaoran se tensó cuando la chica llevó una mano a la mejilla de su hija y la acarició con aparente ternura.

La bebé no hizo mucho, se limitó a morder a Wippi pero no dejaba de ver a la mujer frente a ella.

Akiho subió la mano y tocó el cabello de la bebé mientras sonreía.

—Es igualita a ti —musitó.

El chico bajó la mirada y frunció el ceño cuando ella se incorporó y sacudió su falda. Caminó a él y se paró de puntas a la altura de su oído.

—Cuida mucho a nuestra hija —le susurró en su lengua natal antes de depositar un beso en su mejilla y encaminarse a la salida del parque.

Un escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza e incluso cerró los ojos cuando sintió la cercanía y el contacto sobre su piel. Pero también una profunda ansiedad se instaló en su interior.

Su estómago se había revuelto y sentía dolorosos tirones en su pecho.

Exhaló aire con fuerza antes de abrir los ojos y pasó una mano por su cabello con desesperación antes de arrodillarse frente su hija. Evitó a toda costa llevar la mirada hacia donde seguramente su ex seguía caminando.

Sayuri le sonrió mientras soltaba a Wippi y le extendía los brazos para que la cargara, sin embargo, sus manos temblaban tanto que prefirió sacar su celular para llamar a una de las personas que lo regresaban a la tierra.

—¿Estás en la oficina? —preguntó con voz temblorosa.

Escuchó silencio del otro lado hasta que un suspiro resonó.

—Llamaré a Meiling, aquí te esperamos —contestó su mejor amigo antes de cortar la llamada.

Syaoran guardó su celular y besó la frente de su hija.

—Estamos bien, Sayuri —dijo sobre la piel de su bebé—. Estamos bien.

Sentía que la realidad lo estaba aplastando, tenía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar bien y estaba lleno de miedo, tenía pánico y se sentía expuesto.

Aunque la voz de Akiho diciendo que no estaba ahí para quitarle a Sayuri resonaba en su cabeza, algo muy dentro de él le decía que no era cierto; sin embargo, otra parte insistía en querer creerle, esa que aún se doblegaba ante ella a pesar de todo lo que hizo para demostrarle que estaba con él por su apellido y no por ser quien era.

Se incorporó y pasó la carreola frente a él para encaminarse a la oficina de Eriol olvidando la verdadera razón por la que había ido a ese parque.

* * *

Sakura guardó sus planos mientras mordía su labio inferior con nervios. Acababa de presentar los planos con los últimos cambios y había recibido el visto bueno de su maestro. Ahora sólo debía imprimirlos y terminar la maqueta.

Aunque su profesor no se había mostrado impresionado con su plaza como lo hizo con el museo que Kenji diseñó.

Suspiró con pesadez y negó. Probablemente sería una pérdida de tiempo poner tanto empeño en su plaza, pero al menos podría decir que lo intentó y no que huyó.

Lo que sí le pesaría sería decirle a Syaoran que renunció a parte de su sueldo por nada.

Sintió su corazón dar una pirueta al pensar en el castaño y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Una que mantuvo incluso al salir de la facultad mientras caminaba hacia la cafetería donde había decidido hablar con Tomoyo sobre el dilema de Lien.

Al llegar al lugar abarrotado de estudiantes, vislumbró a su mejor amiga en una de las mesas que se encontraban junto a los ventanales. La pelinegra escribía en su celular con aparente concentración.

—¿Es Lien? —le preguntó una vez que llegó.

Tomoyo levantó la mirada y negó mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

—Nada que ver —dijo la chica bloqueando su celular y dejándolo a un lado—. No he sabido nada de nuestro amigo mujeriego desde que Sayuri salió del hospital, supongo que de eso es de lo que quieres hablar.

Sakura asintió y se sentó frente a su mejor amiga. La chica tenía un misterioso aire a su alrededor y eso despertó su curiosidad.

Entonces abrió los ojos con sorpresa y apuntó un dedo acusador en su dirección.

—¡Estás acosando a Eriol! —exclamó.

La gente a su alrededor guardó silencio y la chica sintió sus mejillas enrojecerse mientras Tomoyo la veía con fastidio. Sus compañeros las veían extrañados y algunos murmuraban por lo bajo.

Sakura bajó mano y mirada avergonzada.

—Perdón —musitó.

Su mejor amiga lanzó su cabello hacia atrás como si fuera una modelo y les dirigió miradas mortales a los que seguían de metiches.

—No lo acoso —espetó.

La castaña arqueó una ceja y Tomoyo cruzó sus brazos.

—¿Entonces cómo le llamas a eso? —cuestionó Sakura haciendo un leve movimiento con la cabeza en dirección al celular de la pelinegra.

La chica se encogió de hombros.

—Socializar —dijo con firmeza.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos.

—Entonces sí hablas con Eriol.

Tomoyo hizo un ademán de desinterés.

—Lo haces ver cómo si fuera algo malo.

La castaña negó y suspiró.

—Nunca me dijiste qué pasó cuando te llevó —le recordó.

Su amiga tomó de nuevo su celular y sonrió con picardía.

—Nada.

Sakura ladeó la cabeza y la vio incrédula.

—¿Y por qué la sonrisa de gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas?

La chica hizo girar los ojos.

—Me tienes en un muy mal concepto —masculló mientras apretaba cosas en su pantalla antes de girar el celular y mostrarle lo que conversaba con el inglés.

Sakura frunció un poco el ceño al leer, el chico siempre contestaba con monosílabos y hablaban sobre algo de un evento.

—Tenemos un interés mutuo —explicó Tomoyo apagando la pantalla y dejando el aparato a su lado.

—Lo de la beneficencia —murmuró Sakura y su amiga asintió—. ¿Le contaste sobre la fundación?

Tomoyo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Sí y no, me preguntó si conocía la asociación y le hablé de ella de manera superficial —le contó.

Sakura suspiró asintiendo.

—¿Por qué no le dices a Syaoran?

La castaña negó varias veces.

—Porque al final no hice nada, Kaho ya había metido la solicitud de Sayuri y Touya solo hizo la llamada —contestó encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Qué le dijiste a Eriol?

Tomoyo apoyó el codo en la mesa y recargó la barbilla en su mano.

—Que era una fundación creada en honor a la nieta fallecida del fundador, que fue su manera de resarcir el daño que le ocasionó a su nieta al haberla desheredado porque se enamoró —dijo en voz baja.

Sakura miró hacia el exterior de la cafetería con una expresión de melancolía.

—¿Sabes qué fue lo interesante de mi conversación con Bond? —Escuchó a su amiga preguntar así que regresó la atención a ella.

—¿Qué?

Tomoyo la vio en silencio unos momentos.

—Que se mostró incómodo cuando dije la palabra "desheredó".

La castaña ladeó la cabeza y miró a su amiga extrañada.

—¿O sea...?

Su acompañante la observó unos momentos concentrada en lo que sea que estuviera pensando. Pero cuando pareció que le iba a contestar, miró detrás de ella y endureció la mandíbula.

—Ay, no puede ser —gruñó.

Sakura frunció el entrecejo pero cuando escuchó una voz saludando, entendió porqué la molestia de su mejor amiga.

—No esperaba verlas aquí —exclamó Akiho sentándose en la silla a un lado de Sakura.

Tomoyo forzó una sonrisa y tomó de nuevo su celular.

—Sí, porque nunca venimos a la cafetería —musitó con ironía y Sakura la pateó por debajo de la mesa provocando que orbes amatistas la vieran con molestia.

Akiho rio.

—Tienes razón, más bien nuestros horarios casi nunca concuerdan —corrigió.

Sakura asintió y vio de manera significa a su amiga quien hizo girar los ojos.

—Entre proyectos y finales...

—Y el novio —interrumpió Akiho con un guiño.

Sakura se sonrojó un poco y bajó la mirada mientras sonreía.

—Sí, también —masculló sintiendo un brinco en su corazón.

—¿Qué proyecto vas a presentar, Daidouji? Escuché que una de las chicas piensa hacer ropa ecológica —dijo Akiho.

Sakura sintió su celular vibrar y lo sacó de sus jeans mientras la conversación entre las mujeres que la acompañaban se iba desvaneciendo.

Sonrió cuando notó que era un mensaje de Syaoran, pero su gesto decayó al leer el contenido.

 _"Tengo un asunto con Eriol, nos vemos mañana"_

Un mensaje tan cortante que la descolocó, pues ni cuando apenas se empezaban a conocer le habló así.

Mordió su labio inferior mientras escribía un _"Está bien"_ de regreso y pensó que si preguntarle si estaba bien se vería demasiado invasivo.

—¿Sucede algo? —le preguntó de pronto Akiho.

Sakura levantó la mirada sobresaltada y observó los ojos azules de la chica antes de mirar a Tomoyo quien la veía consternada. Forzó una sonrisa y asintió bloqueando su celular.

—Sí, solo no veré hoy a mi novio, tiene cosas del trabajo.

Akiho puso una mano sobre la suya.

—Oh, eso es terrible... —exclamó—. Aunque es bueno que tenga sus prioridades bien establecidas, ¿no?

Sakura se encogió de hombros antes de ver de nuevo a su mejor amiga quien ahora tenía el ceño fruncido.

—Supongo —contestó sintiendo pesado el corazón.

Llevó la mirada al ventanal frente a ella y en el reflejo pudo ver a las chicas que la acompañaban. Bajó la mirada unos momentos, pero al regresarla al cristal, pudo ver que Akiho sonreía con autosuficiencia. Sin embargo, la chica pretendió hablar con Tomoyo y ella se movió incómoda sintiendo que había pasado algo por alto.

* * *

El edifico donde Eriol tenía su empresa se encontraba en el centro de Tomoeda en una de las zonas más exclusivas. Había tiendas de marcas caras, grandes edificios de empresas influyentes y restaurantes de cinco estrellas.

Syaoran evitaba acudir porque le recordaba su vida en Hong Kong y porque temía encontrarse con gente de su pasado. Irónico que el lugar donde el pasado lo alcanzó fue justo donde tenía la parte más importante de su presente.

—Rayos —masculló sacando su celular y escribiendo un mensaje a gran velocidad antes de entrar al edificio de su mejor amigo.

Sabía que el mensaje se leía cortante, sabía que probablemente Sakura se sentiría mal. Pero honestamente, no tenía cabeza para nada.

Guardó el aparato e ingresó al edificio donde Eriol ya lo esperaba en la recepción.

—Meiling está arriba —le dijo el inglés apenas lo vio.

Sayuri gritó emocionada al ver a su padrino y el chico la sacó de la carreola con una sonrisa.

—Necesito comida para la bebé y que se guarde la carreola —exclamó el chico viendo a uno de los guardias de la recepción.

—De inmediato, señor —dijo el hombre levantando el teléfono mientras Eriol le hacía un ademán con la cabeza a Syaoran para que fueran al elevador.

Sayuri se movía arriba y abajo en los brazos de su padrino y trataba de tomar sus lentes, algo a lo que el inglés solo sonrió.

Una vez dentro del elevador, el castaño se apoyó en uno de los cristales y pasó una mano por su cabello.

—¿Sabías que estaba en Tomoeda? —preguntó.

Eriol tenía las llaves de su auto y se las entregó a Sayuri.

—Ahora lo sé.

Syaoran suspiró de manera audible y negó antes de enredar de nuevo las manos en su cabello.

—Dime que no estudia ahí, por favor.

Ojos azules lo miraron con seriedad, así que se giró y apoyó la frente en el cristal.

—Mierda —masculló con un nudo en la garganta.

El elevador tintineó y Eriol salió primero, Syaoran empuñó una mano antes de exhalar con fuerza para finalmente despegarse del cristal y seguir a su mejor amigo.

—Chiharu, ¿puedes conseguir juguetes para mi ahijada? —dijo Eriol antes de entrar a su oficina.

La secretaria de su mejor amigo asintió levantándose de su lugar y le dio una diminuta sonrisa que él no logró regresar. Solo se limitó a asentir y seguir al inglés.

Escuchó a su hija gritar una vez más y cuando entró la vio impulsarse hacia Meiling quien sonreía de manera tierna. Cerró la puerta detrás de él y se quedó apoyado en ella.

Eriol se sentó detrás de su escritorio y puso su sien en sus dedos.

—¿Ya pensaste a dónde mudarte? —preguntó Meiling poniendo a Sayuri en el suelo para dejarla gatear.

Syaoran bajó la mirada.

—De nada va a servir, si está aquí por eso, me estarán siguiendo —musitó.

—O no te quieres ir —espetó su prima cruzando los brazos.

El castaño suspiró y miró a Eriol.

—No me veas así, Xiao Lang, estoy con Meiling —dijo el chico en su lengua natal.

—Obvio —gruñó Syaoran negando.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con nosotros, acabas de ver a esa...

—Cuidado, sigue siendo la mamá de Sayuri —rechistó él viendo a su hija.

Meiling rio con sarcasmo.

—Un animal tiene más instintos maternos que esa mujer —espetó—. No sé qué te dijo, pero te aseguro que está mintiendo.

El castaño pasó una mano por su rostro y cabello con desesperación.

—No puedo solo irme... —murmuró.

—Lo hiciste una vez y lo puedes volver a hacer, y sí, puedes dejar a Sakura sin trabajo pero ya encontrará...

—Dudo que lo que le preocupe es dejarla sin trabajo —comentó Eriol viendo fijamente a su amigo.

Meiling frunció el ceño con confusión antes de abrir los ojos con sorpresa y ver a Syaoran de manera acusatoria.

—No me digas que...

—Ni siquiera empieces, Meiling, no tienes derecho a reclamarme nada —gruñó el castaño en su lengua natal.

Meiling soltó un grito exasperada y levantó ambas manos.

—Increíble, ¿si quiera le has dicho la verdad?

Syaoran la vio de manera amenazante.

—¿Acaso le dijiste a Lien?

La chica abrió la boca con sorpresa y luego la cerró de golpe pero no borró el gesto de enojo.

—Exacto —espetó el castaño caminando hasta su hija quién los veía contrariada.

—Xiao Lang, no es casualidad que estudie ahí —dijo Eriol manteniendo la comunicación en chino.

Syaoran suspiró poniéndose en cuclillas junto a Sayuri.

—No sería tan obvia, si en realidad todo esto fuera una treta de ella, lo que menos haría sería acercarse a Sakura...

—¿Qué te dijo? —cuestionó Meiling sentándose en la sala que el inglés tenía al medio de su oficina.

Syaoran endureció la mandíbula.

—Que no me la iba a quitar.

Meiling rio con ironía.

—Claro, como no quedó estéril la muy...

—Creo que lo que menos haría sería avisarte lo que piensa o no hacer, Syaoran —intervino Eriol.

—Lo sé —masculló el castaño.

Sayuri se sostuvo del hombro de su papá y comenzó a hacerse arriba y abajo mientras reía.

—¿Entonces? ¿Piensas esperar a que haga el primer movimiento? —cuestionó Meiling.

Syaoran hizo una fina línea con la boca y Eriol se levantó de su lugar para sentarse en la esquina del escritorio de cristal con los brazos cruzados.

—Syaoran tiene razón en que si vino para quitarle a Sayuri, ya lo estará siguiendo —dijo mirando al techo—. La verdad debemos estar más concentrados en armar una base para que obtengas la custodia de Sayuri.

—Debes meter una demanda primero, presentar pruebas de todo lo que hizo...

Syaoran negó varias veces.

—No caeré en eso, exponerla; al final es la mamá...

—¡Demonios, Syaoran! Incluso después de todo lo que hizo saltas en su defensa —exclamó Meiling levantándose de su lugar.

El mencionado endureció la mandíbula mientras su hija veía con sorpresa a su tía.

—Siempre, siempre la defendiste y ¿a dónde te llevó eso? A casi...

Syaoran se levantó tan rápido que incluso Sayuri cayó de sentón.

—¡El día que de verdad te enamores y te rompan el corazón, quiero que vayas y destruyas a esa persona sin titubear! —gritó señalando a la chica—. Quiero que expongas todo lo que fueron y no mires atrás.

—¡Ella no dudó en dejarte atrás! —también exclamó.

—¡Porque jamás me amó! —gritó Syaoran en medio de jadeos—. Yo fui el idiota que se entregó, que le creyó todo, que la amó... —Su voz se quebró y cuando escuchó el llanto de su hija cerró los ojos y empuñó las manos con fuerza.

—Xiao Lang —lo llamó su mejor amigo y él asintió antes de abrir los ojos para ver a su prima quien lo veía con arrepentimiento—. Estaremos en casa de mis padres —le informó el inglés caminando a Sayuri y levantándola.

El castaño suspiró y se encaminó a la puerta, la abrió y se detuvo unos momentos antes de salir.

—Terminaré lo de Sakura, no se preocupen por eso —masculló y salió a pesar de que su prima lo llamó.

* * *

—¿Entonces estarás en tu casa? —preguntó Tomoyo mientras caminaban a su auto.

Sakura asintió a la par que jugaba con las llaves de su auto.

—Voy a avanzar con la maqueta —contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

El celular de Tomoyo timbró y la chica lo sacó, hizo un gesto de confusión al ver lo que sea que estuviera viendo y Sakura se recargó en su auto.

—¿Tu madre?

Tomoyo abrió la boca pretendiendo responder pero en última instancia negó. Pareció dudar antes de contestar.

—Nada importante... Entonces vas directo a tu casa —dijo retomando la plática.

La castaña suspiró y vio al cielo.

—Syaoran se comportó extraño, quería preguntarle si está bien pero sentí que no era lo indicado —masculló.

Su amiga la miró inexpresiva.

—Ese día en el hospital, cuando intercambiamos teléfonos para que me quedara con Sayuri, me di cuenta que es muy reservado con todos, menos contigo —dijo guardando su teléfono—. Estoy segura de que si le preguntas, te dirá lo que sucede.

Sakura la vio contrariada.

—Hay cosas que se guarda.

Tomoyo asintió.

—Sí, y sea lo que sea Eriol es muy sobreprotector del chico por eso; no es que le caigamos mal, es que no nos tiene confianza y está bien, eso no se gana de la noche a la mañana.

La castaña ladeó la cabeza.

—Has pensado mucho en esto.

Su amiga rio.

—Aunque no lo creas, quiero ganarme la amistad del señor Bond antes que otra cosa... Y si para eso debo de ir a paso de tortuga. —Hizo un ademán de desinterés—. Qué más da, el trayecto está siendo interesante.

Sakura sonrió y negó.

—Deberías decirle eso a Lien que va a toda prisa.

Tomoyo se recargó en el auto junto a ella.

—Algunos se enamoran demasiado rápido, otros a paso de caracol y otros. —Empujó ligeramente a la castaña con el hombro—. Llevan el ritmo ideal.

Sakura le dio una sonrisa y recibió un guiño de vuelta.

* * *

Syaoran veía al cielo mientras esperaba sentado en la parada del autobús. Por un momento pensó en pedirle a Sakura que fuera al departamento, pero en última instancia decidió preguntarle a Tomoyo la dirección de la castaña y alcanzarla ahí.

Movía el pie arriba y abajo a gran velocidad mientras mantenía los brazos cruzados.

Sentía un dolor punzante en la cabeza de tanto pensar y darle vueltas a las cosas. Pero al final decidió que tenía que alejar a Sakura antes de hundirla en su desastrosa vida. Porque para su desgracia, Meiling tenía razón, Akiho aún lo movía y aquello no era justo para la chica.

Suspiró con pesadez y bajó la mirada.

Creyó encontrar un pedazo de felicidad y ahora se había esfumado como humo. Lo peor era que no solo saldría mal parado, si no que lastimaría a la única persona que en verdad parecía ser sincera.

No quería pensar de más ni empezar con paranoias, en serio dudaba mucho que Akiho conociera a Sakura o que si quiera la hubiera contratado para hacerle algo.

¿Qué podría hacer en su contra la castaña?

 _«Enamorarte y_ _defraudarte_ _»_ pensó y rascó su cabeza antes de sacudirla.

No, Sakura no sería capaz, la chica adoraba a su hija y en todo caso una relación formal sería un punto a favor en caso de llegar a los juzgados a pelear por Sayuri.

Pero incluso así, él no tenía la estabilidad emocional para mantener una relación con la chica, ni siquiera por Sayuri se arriesgaría... O la arriesgaría.

La castaña se había ganado su respeto y cariño, debía ser justo con ella.

Sintió su celular vibrar y lo sacó, Tomoyo le había mandado la dirección.

Con un sonoro suspiro guardó el aparato y se levantó para dirigirse a casa de la castaña para acabar con esa ilusión que por pocos días disfrutó.

* * *

Cada que se quedaba sola en casa le daba por limpiar. Era una manera de mantenerse distraída y con la que retomaba fuerzas para trabajar en su proyecto.

Y siempre usaba una playera de manga larga con un pequeño short de mezclilla para hacer la tarea.

Terminó de barrer la sala de su casa mientras fruncía el ceño. Desde que empezó a limpiar no pudo evitar ponerse a pensar en la extraña actitud de Syaoran.

Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza mientras guardaba la escoba y recogedor antes de regresar a la sala para detallar en como había quedado. Mordió su labio inferior al darse cuenta que había acabado y que ahora debía ponerse a trabajar... O podría ver una película.

Escuchó el timbre que la hizo sobresaltar un poco y tras mirar la cocina que había quedado impecable, se encaminó a la puerta pensando qué tal vez sería uno de sus vecinos buscando a su padre.

—Las maravillas de tener adolescentes de vecinos —dijo a la nada con una pequeña sonrisa.

Siempre acudían a su padre en busca de ayuda para tareas, odiaría decepcionar a quien quiera que estuviera afuera al decirle que el hombre estaba de viaje y que no regresaría hasta dentro de dos días.

Sin embargo, cuando abrió se quedó con la boca semi abierta al ver quién estaba del otro lado. Ojos ambarinos la vieron con cierta tristeza y desesperación.

—¿Syaoran? ¿Cómo...?

El chico vio hacia la calle un momento antes de bajar la mirada.

—Tomoyo —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

La castaña frunció el ceño con confusión, sentimiento que aumentó al no ver a cierta bebé por ningún lado.

—¿Y...?

—Con Eriol y Meiling —la interrumpió pasando una mano por su cabello—. Necesitaba verte... A solas... —titubeó.

Sakura empuñó la puerta con fuerza antes de asentir y hacerse a un lado.

—Pasa —murmuró y lo vio moverse incómodo antes de mirar de nuevo la calle hasta finalmente entrar.

Cerró la puerta y notó que el chico metió las manos en las bolsas de su jogger mientras observaba el lugar.

Su casa era pequeña, pero de dos plantas y con tres recámaras. Una se había convertido en su estudio cuando su hermano se mudó con Yukito.

—¿Quieres algo de beber? —preguntó en voz baja.

Syaoran negó bajando la mirada al suelo y empuñando las manos dentro de las bolsas. No sabía cómo hacer eso. Quería contarle todo pero a la vez no porque sabía que la lastimaría, el admitir que ver a su ex lo dejó alterado era algo que definitivamente heriría a Sakura.

Tal vez solo debía terminarlo sin dar explicaciones.

Sakura pasó a su lado y se sentó en la mesa ratona de la sala, ladeó la cabeza y lo observó con curiosidad notando lo tenso de su espalda y como evitaba verla a toda costa.

—¿Qué sucede? —Decidió preguntar.

El chico suspiró y pasó una mano por su cabello con frustración.

—No sé cómo hacer esto —musitó.

La castaña frunció el ceño.

—¿Hacer qué?

Syaoran la vio unos momentos antes de desviar de nuevo la mirada.

—Esto... Nosotros...

Sakura experimentó un fuerte tirón en el corazón y una sensación de acidez en el estómago. Subió las piernas a la mesa y se acomodó en forma de mariposa mientras entrelazaba sus manos.

—Syaoran... Solo dime qué pasa —le pidió ocultando todo atisbo de tristeza.

El mencionado suspiró con pesadez y cerró los ojos.

—No puedo... No quiero lastimarte —confesó.

La castaña bajó la mirada.

—Bueno... No estás haciendo muy buen trabajo —susurró y se aclaró la garganta—. Syaoran, si quieres terminarlo solo dilo, no le des vueltas al asunto, de verdad que... —Su voz se quebró y se odió así que solo se encogió de hombros.

El castaño la vio con tristeza y cuando la vio dejar caer los hombros sintió una profunda desesperación. Así que se arrodilló frente a ella.

—No entiendes, mereces más de lo que puedo darte —murmuró negando y recibiendo una mirada llena de confusión—. Te lo dije antes y te lo repito ahora, hay cosas que... Pueden alcanzarme. —Bajó la mirada—. Situaciones que pondrían en jaque una relación contigo... no tienes porqué cargar con mis malas decisiones...

—¿Crees que Sayuri es un error? —lo interrumpió.

Syaoran subió la mirada con sorpresa y abrió la boca para negar inmediatamente pero al final nada salió de su boca, y la chica suspiró captando el significado de su silencio.

—¿Sabes cuántos bebés sufren afectaciones al nacer de siete meses? —le preguntó en voz baja y el chico bajó la mirada con cierta vergüenza—. No, no tengo idea de lo que pasaste, Syaoran, ni de a lo que tuviste que renunciar por tu hija —continuó recordando la pelea que tuvieron en los primeros días—. Lo que sé es que la pudiste perder, podrías estar viviendo de una manera muy distinta pero sin tu hija.

Él fijó la mirada en el suelo sabiendo que tenía razón, Akiho no solo abandonó a su pequeña en un orfanato, también tuvo múltiples intentos de aborto... trató de muchas maneras de deshacerse del "error" que lo dejaría sin nada.

—Sé que ser papá a tan temprana edad es difícil y si quieres terminar esto porque estoy interfiriendo de alguna manera en tu estabilidad lo entenderé y...

 **\- Canción -**

Syaoran puso las manos en las piernas de la chica y negó varias veces.

—No, no es eso, no me afectas de ninguna manera, en todo caso me ayudas a... —Relamió sus labios y frunció el ceño.

Apenas se estaba dando cuenta de que estar con Sakura se sentía diferente a estar con su ex... en todos los sentidos. La castaña lo llenaba de paz, aún en medio de ese torbellino que Akiho dejó, la mirada sincera de la chica detenía los giros desenfrenados y le regresaba ese equilibrio que tanto había anhelado.

—¿Syaoran? —lo llamó ella en un murmullo.

El mencionado subió la mirada y la observó unos segundos antes de impulsarse para juntar sus labios. Sakura se sobresaltó con el acto, incluso abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero cuando el chico puso una mano en la parte trasera de su cabeza, donde enredó los dedos en su cabello y la atrajo más, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.

Le permitió guiarla y lo besó con la misma intensidad experimentando dentro de ella la desesperación y anhelo que el chico sentía.

Syaoran enroscó su brazo en la cintura de la chica a lo que ella bajó las piernas de la mesa y le permitió quedar en medio de estas. La besó una y otra vez tratando de transmitirle la maraña de sentimientos que lo albergaban, quería hacerle entender con acciones que si bien tenía pánico de estar con ella, necesitaba aferrarse a esa pequeña isla de felicidad que poco a poco construyeron.

Sakura pasó los brazos detrás de su cuello y enredó las manos en su cabello mientras casi imperceptibles sonidos escapaban de ella.

Syaoran la hacia erizar en todos los sentidos, era algo tan fuerte, tan potente, que por momentos la abrumaba y llenaba de incertidumbre.

Pero, honestamente, llevaba toda una vida esperando sentirse así.

Syaoran se inclinó un poco hacia atrás jalándola con él y provocando que la chica quedara en su regazo. Bajó los brazos hasta su cintura y con facilidad se levantó con ella enredando las piernas en su cintura. Pero al tratar de dar un paso trastabilló y Sakura despegó sus labios para reír ligeramente, él sonrió y la escuchó suspirar antes de besar su barbilla con ternura.

El chico caminó hasta el sillón tratando de controlar lo que la castaña despertaba con esos besos sobre su piel, sin embargo, cuando ella posó los labios en un punto de cuello, no pudo evitar gemir ligeramente sintiendo que sus piernas perdían fuerza.

Algo que aparentemente Sakura también percibió, pues la chica se desenredó de su cintura y lo empujó de a poco hasta el sillón donde él casi se dejó caer mientras la veía tratando de retomar el aliento.

Sakura le dio la sonrisa más bella que había visto en su vida antes de sentarse a horcajadas en su regazo donde enredó las manos en su cabello y lo hizo inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás antes de besarlo con lentitud.

Syaoran subió la mano hasta la mejilla de la chica y ella dejó de besarlo para apoyar su frente sobre la de él. Los dos jadeaban ligeramente al intentar recuperar el aliento y sus alientos se mezclaron en medio de ellos. Sakura cerró los ojos y con el corazón resonando en sus oídos suspiró.

—Te quiero —susurró en voz casi inaudible.

Syaoran la vio con sorpresa pero algo cálido se expandió por todo su cuerpo, un cosquilleo agradable y un brinco en su corazón lo hicieron exhalar aire de manera lenta. Subió su otra mano a la mejilla de Sakura y con cuidado inclinó su cabeza para posar sus labios sobre su frente. Sentía un nudo en la garganta y una emoción en su interior que le dio miedo explorar.

—También te quiero —musitó sobre la piel de la chica sintiendo como ella subía las manos para ponerlas sobres las de él, bajó los labios y buscó los de ella para intercambiar otro beso cargado de sentimientos que jamás había experimentado—. Y estoy aterrorizado —dijo sobre sus labios.

Sakura asintió antes de sonreír y girarse para quedar sentada de lado en el regazo del castaño, apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y disfrutó del acelerado latido del chico.

Syaoran puso la barbilla sobre su cabeza y la abrazó entrelazando sus manos en el regazo de ella. Quiso aferrarse a la idea de que merecía una segunda oportunidad, de que tenía derecho a tener una relación verdadera con alguien que no solo viera su apellido y la fortuna detrás de él.

—Perdón, por un momento me dejé llevar por esa oscuridad de mi pasado —susurró acariciando los nudillos de Sakura.

La castaña suspiró y lo miró con una sonrisa antes de depositar un beso en su barbilla que lo hizo bajar la mirada para cruzarla con esos orbes verdes que lo veían de manera especial.

—No importa, trataré de traerte de regreso cada que eso te quiera absorber, ¿trato? —le dijo subiendo una mano para enseñarle su meñique.

Syaoran la vio contrariado antes de entender el acto, así que entrelazó su dedo con el de ella y sonrió para después besarla con ternura.

—Trato.

* * *

La casa frente a ellos era hermosa. Color gris con grandes ventanales, medio cuadrada pero eso quedaba justificado con las escaleras voladas y el puente de cristal que llevaba a la puerta.

—¿Estás seguro? Eriol no es exactamente agradable cuando estoy —dijo Sakura preocupada.

Syaoran tomó su mano y la apretó antes de darle una sonrisa.

—No te preocupes, ya lo sospechaba.

Ella mordió su labio y el chico tomó su mejilla con la mano para atraerla y besarla por encima de la palanca de velocidades.

Fue un beso cargado de ternura que la hizo sonreír, dejaron sus frentes juntas un momento y él depositó un beso en su cabello.

—Vamos —dijo antes de sonreír y abrir la puerta del piloto.

Sakura esperó a que estuviera abajo para suspirar con fuerza y salir del auto. Syaoran la esperó al frente del vehículo y luego puso la mano en la parte baja de su espalda para guiarla a la enorme puerta de color negro donde tocó el timbre que se iluminó.

La castaña observó que tenía una cámara encima del botón y se sobresaltó cuando la puerta se abrió.

El chico inglés estaba detrás y jaló la puerta antes de asentir, Syaoran tomó su mano y juntos entraron.

—Está dormida con Mei —les dijo cerrando y caminando hacia una barra que tenía botellas de vidrio vacías en donde tomó asiento.

—Voy por ella —murmuró Syaoran y Sakura casi tomó su brazo para que no la dejara, pero en última instancia se mantuvo en la sala.

Observó al castaño subir por unas escaleras y entrelazó las manos frente a ella mientras observaba el lugar.

Era enorme, pisos grises con paredes de un tono más oscuro. Tenía enormes ventanales que daban hacia un aparente bosque y muebles de color negro de estilo muy moderno.

La estructura de la casa era increíble, tenía entradas de luz que llegaban a un jardín al medio de la casa que estaba rodeado por cristales que aparentaban ser cascadas.

La sala era color blanco y al fondo vio un enorme piano de cola color negro.

—Vaya —murmuró caminando a este último, Tomoyo tenía uno muy parecido pero de color blanco—. ¿Tocas?

Eriol dejó el vaso del que había estado bebiendo un líquido blanco.

—No —dijo tajante.

Sakura suspiró y observó el piano mientras mordía su labio inferior. Finalmente se giró en dirección al inglés.

—Sé que no tienes una razón para confiar en mí —empezó y el chico arqueó una ceja, ella le sostuvo la mirada—. Pero tampoco te he dado razones para no hacerlo.

Eriol se cruzó de brazos más no dijo nada. Tampoco la dejó de observar.

La castaña pasó la mano por encima de las teclas hasta que comenzó a presionar de a una formando una melodía infantil.

—Mi madre era muy buena en el piano, enseñó a Touya... —Sonrió con melancolía—. Él solía tocar canciones cuando despertaba asustada.

Miró por el enorme ventanal y notó que la noche empezaba a caer.

—Siempre dijo que la música era una manera de mantener viva a mamá... Cuando Tomoyo se le unía con la voz, creaban un ambiente tan hermoso que realmente llegué a creer que ella nos observaba.

Regresó la mirada al piano.

—Nunca pude aprender a tocar como me hubiera gustado —masculló—. Trato de mantener vivo el recuerdo de mi madre ayudando a otros como ella lo hacía.

Dejó de tocar y al girarse descubrió a Eriol mirando por la ventana absorto en sus pensamientos. Se sintió tan incómoda —e ignorada—, que prefirió esperar a Syaoran en el auto.

—Estaré afuera —susurró caminando hacia la puerta.

Avanzó medio camino y se asomó un poco por las escaleras tratando de escuchar a Syaoran, pero al no hacerlo se dirigió a la salida.

—No toco desde que murieron mis padres. —Escuchó de pronto y se detuvo de golpe. Volteó y encontró a Eriol pasando un dedo por encima del vaso frente a él—. Mi padre me enseñó desde pequeño y cuando fallecieron no encontré una razón para volver a hacerlo.

Sakura lo vio con cierta tristeza y el inglés levantó su vaso.

—Tal vez no has buscado bien —susurró ella encogiéndose un poco de hombros.

Eriol le dio una mirada seria antes de beber.

—Tal vez.

* * *

Y Eriol se abre un poco con Sakura :D

¿Les gustó la escena musical? Tardé horas en cuadrar ^^'

Syaoran es un cúmulo de sentimientos y tal vez quedarse en esa relación les haga más mal que bien... O quién sabe jeje

¿18 capítulos será muy pronto para decir "te quiero"?

Pobre Tomoyo se la voy a complicar bastante, este Eriol es más duro que una roca.

Honestamente iba a armar drama desgarrador, pero... Lo guardé para después :)

¡Nos vemos la otra semana!


	19. Chapter 19

Sé que me desaparecí una semana, entré en depresión post Endgame y no tenía inspiración para escribir, pero bueno ya regresé con capítulo de 6167 palabras así que espero sea suficiente para reponer el pasado.

En fin, entre el hiatus de Sakura y el final de los Vengadores, sufrí un buen rato.

Espero les guste el capítulo ;)

* * *

 **Ella, tú y yo.**

* * *

Desde que Syaoran huyó de Hong Kong, rara vez peleaba con Meiling, pues era la única familia que le quedaba.

Así que cuando entró a la recámara principal en la casa de los padres de Eriol, sintió una profunda tristeza al ver a su prima acariciando el cabello de su hija con un aire de melancolía a su alrededor. Sabía que había presionado una herida en ella al recordarle que jamás se había enamorado, pero al momento solo quería que entendiera porqué defendía a Akiho aunque no lo meritaba.

Porque sí, sabía perfectamente bien que su ex lo que menos merecía era su empatía.

Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y metió las manos a las bolsas de su pantalón antes de suspirar. Y como siempre, la chica lo sintió y levantó la mirada.

Se observaron por unos segundos hasta que el castaño desvió la vista al enorme ventanal.

—Perdón —musitó.

Meiling se incorporó, no sin antes dejar un beso en la cabeza de la bebé, y se sentó en el suelo donde palmó dos veces a su lado invitándolo a acompañarla.

Syaoran obedeció; la chica era casi de su edad, pero la madurez que la obligaron a adquirir lo empujaba a refugiarse en ella.

—¿Lo terminaste? —le preguntó en un susurro una vez que estuvo junto a ella.

Syaoran puso los brazos sobre sus rodillas y entrelazó las manos, clavó la mirada en la oscuridad del exterior.

—No —contestó en voz baja.

La pelinegra asintió y recargó la cabeza en el colchón observando el techo.

—¿Le contaste?

El chico se movió incómodo.

—No.

Meiling suspiró.

—Ella me agrada pero... No puedo evitar sentir desconfianza, más porque estudia con ellos —murmuró.

El castaño bajó la mirada y apretó el agarre en sus manos.

—Lo sé —masculló.

Su prima asintió varias veces.

—Pero la quieres.

El chico pasó una mano por su cabello sintiendo sus mejillas llenarse de calor, la chica volteó y le dio una sonrisa socarrona antes de empujarlo un poco con el hombro.

—No fue pregunta, se nota.

Syaoran rascó su cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y eso es malo?

Meiling negó varias veces.

—Mientras mantengas en orden tus prioridades.

El castaño miró de nuevo hacia la ventana.

—Sayuri siempre va a ser primero —susurró—. Incluso para ella, mi hija es primero.

La pelinegra ladeó la cabeza y el chico bajó la mirada antes de entrelazar de nuevo sus manos.

—Una vez me gritó por... Una tontería que hice, pero me dejó muy en claro que Sayuri debe ser mi prioridad... —Se rascó una vez más la cabeza—. Incluso ayer me dijo que si quería terminar lo nuestro porque estaba afectando a mi hija, estaba bien.

Meiling recargó la cabeza de nuevo en la cama para ver el techo.

—Demasiado perfecto para ser real.

—No quiero desconfiar de ella, Mei —dijo el chico con cierto tono de desesperación—. Quiero creer que no me equivoqué esta vez, necesito hacerlo.

Su prima suspiró y miró de soslayo a su sobrina antes de golpear la pierna del chico con la propia.

—Yo también, Xiao Lang —susurró—. Sayuri se ha encariñado demasiado con ella —le dijo en su lengua natal.

El mencionado asintió sintiendo una opresión en el pecho. El podría soportar la decepción en caso de que llegara... Pero su hija...

Suspiró y enredó una mano en su cabello.

Tenía miedo de haber cometido un error, pero Sakura lo hacía sentir como nadie jamás lo había hecho y quería creer que eso significaba algo bueno.

* * *

Ojos carmesí y ambarinos se miraron con el ceño fruncido al escuchar una melodía que por momentos se trababa.

Hacía años que el piano en la casa de los padres de Eriol no se tocaba.

Bajaron más escalones y alcanzaron a vislumbrar a la castaña frente al instrumento, ella tocaba unas teclas antes de hacer un sonido de frustración y ver hacia arriba con los ojos cerrados.

—Juro que va así... O algo así... —exclamó la chica.

Y Syaoran vio con asombro que su mejor amigo estaba sentado en la sala con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios mientras negaba en clara diversión.

Se detuvo en las escaleras y frunció más el ceño no esperando aquello.

Sakura bufó con enojo y volteó a ver al inglés, quien inmediatamente cambió su expresión a una neutra.

—Es la de los Aristogatos, mi hermano me la enseñó pero no logro recordar las notas —dijo cruzando los brazos.

Eriol no dijo nada, de hecho, llevó la mirada a los que se encontraban observando desde las escaleras y arqueó una ceja al notar la frialdad en la mirada de Syaoran.

Meiling rio en voz baja.

—¿Celos? —susurró pasando detrás de su primo quien se tensó ante la acusación.

Sakura notó que Eriol no la veía, así que siguió su mirada y al notar al castaño, sonrió no notando nada de lo que pasó a su alrededor.

—¡Syaoran! ¿Sigue dormida? —preguntó y el chico bajó la mirada antes de pasar una mano por su rostro y asentir.

Luego descendió por la escaleras y miró con ojos entrecerrados a Meiling, quien se había sentado junto a Eriol y le susurraba algo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Se encaminó hasta Sakura y la vio extrañado, la chica se sonrojó y miró el piano.

—Estaba tratando de darle un concierto a tu amigo pero no logro recordar las notas —masculló apenada.

El castaño suspiró y se sentó junto a ella pero viendo en dirección a Meiling y Eriol.

—Creo que ama la música tanto como Tomoyo pero teme demostrar algo de sentimiento —continuó ella mientras tocaba de nuevo esa melodía que se le trataba después de unas notas.

Syaoran cruzó los brazos y la vio de soslayo.

—¿Y te preocupa? —espetó sin querer y luego cerró los ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza en clara desaprobación a su reclamo.

No escuchó una respuesta, así que abrió los ojos y se encontró con una mirada verde llena de confusión.

—Perdón —musitó él rápidamente bajando la vista.

Pero la chica a su lado puso una mano en su brazo y se giró de tal manera que terminó poniendo una pierna a cada lado de la banca.

—Me importa porque son tus amigos... Eso y creo que él carga con mucho dolor, es triste ver a alguien así —susurró.

Syaoran suspiró y depositó un beso en su frente.

—Perdón —repitió sobre su piel.

Ella asintió y se recargó en su hombro para verlo con una sonrisa que lo contagió. Y entonces, notó el silencio y volteó a ver a sus acompañantes que los veían con gestos indescifrables.

Inmediatamente se sonrojó habiendo olvidado que tenían público y que él nunca fue demasiado afectivo cuando había gente alrededor. Se movió incómodo y Sakura se giró para encontrarse con miradas serias que la hicieron sonrojar, sin embargo, cuando Meiling le sonrió abiertamente, el calor en su rostro aumentó más.

—Le cambié la silla a Sayuri, la tengo en el auto, te la daré —dijo Eriol levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta de su garage.

Syaoran asintió y tras tomar la mano de Sakura y darle un apretón, lo siguió afuera.

La castaña lo siguió con la mirada y luego regresó su atención a la chica que había cruzado una pierna para apoyar el codo sobre ella y poner la cabeza en la palma de su mano. La observaba con curiosidad.

—¿Qué tan lejos está tu facultad de la de Lien?

Sakura la vio con sorpresa.

—No mucho, la de arquitectura es la última seguida de la de medicina y luego la de leyes... Tomoyo está casi del otro lado del campus —le contó.

—Es una escuela grande —comentó.

Sakura asintió.

—Bastante, de no ser por una fiesta creo que no conoceríamos a Lien.

Meiling sonrió con una expresión de paz que la castaña no entendió del todo.

—¿Entonces Lien y Daidouji son tus únicos amigos? —cuestionó tratando de fingir indiferencia.

La castaña asintió sin dudar y abrió la boca para comentarle que ahora también estaba Akiho, pero en última instancia, se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, lo son.

La recién llegada no entraba en el término amigos; a pesar de que la chica lo intentaba, tenía ciertas acciones que no le terminaban de gustar a Sakura.

Como la mirada de satisfacción que tuvo en su rostro cuando supo que no vería a su novio.

* * *

Syaoran terminó de amarrar la nueva silla tras la explicación de su mejor amigo y observó el asiento por unos momentos absorto en sus pensamientos.

—Apenas cumpla el año la puedes girar para que vea de frente, antes no; ese espejito ayuda para que la vayan monitoreando —explicó el inglés señalando el mencionado artefacto.

—No soy mucho de salir en el auto de Sakura, no me gusta abusar —masculló el castaño apretando el cinturón que mantenía fija la silla.

—Lo sé, pero es bueno que tengas la silla adecuada, la de la carreola ya no le queda —alegó su mejor amigo.

Syaoran asintió y cerró la puerta del vehículo antes de activar la alarma y mirar fijamente las llaves en su mano.

—Esa chica es todo un caso —murmuró de pronto Eriol apoyándose en el auto.

El castaño frunció el ceño y lo vio con algo de seriedad a lo que el inglés rio y levantó ambas manos en ademán de rendición.

—No me mal interpretes, no me atrae ni mucho menos; solo me da curiosidad su manera de ser.

El chico hizo girar los ojos y negó tratando de ocultar que sí sentía algo de celos.

—¿Curiosidad, por qué?

Su mejor amigo miró al cielo estrellado.

—Es como si quisiera hacer a la gente feliz —comentó en un hilo de voz y luego lo vio a los ojos—. Incluso si eso la lleva a renunciar a su propia felicidad.

Syaoran bajó la mirada y jugó con las llaves en sus manos.

—¿Crees que está conmigo porque es lo que Sayuri necesita? —cuestionó.

—Creo que sería capaz de renunciar a su carrera porque es lo que ustedes necesitan —lo corrigió el inglés.

El chico frunció el ceño antes de negar varias veces.

—No la dejaría hacer eso, no tiene responsabilidad con Sayuri...

—Si Akiho actúa primero...

El castaño negó con más firmeza y su mirada se endureció.

—No le pediría a Sakura nada de eso... Sería más bajo que lo que hizo... —Suspiró con fuerza y apretó sus manos—. Una relación marital no me ayudaría en nada cuando Akiho tiene el dinero... Ni siquiera puedo creer que pienses que le pediría eso a Sakura.

Eriol colocó ambas manos en los hombros de su mejor amigo.

—No, Syaoran, lo mal interpretas... Más bien te quise decir que si ella se entera, es capaz de renunciar a su carrera por ayudarte así no se lo pidas —musitó.

El chico frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Entonces, qué hago?

Su amigo llevó la mirada a la casa.

—No le digas, no por el momento, trata el tema con delicadeza pero no le digas que tu ex está en la ciudad y que puede quitarte a la bebé... trataremos de resolver una posible demanda sin inmiscuirla.

Syaoran asintió varias veces.

—¿No sospechas de ella? —cuestionó arqueando una ceja.

Eriol se quedó impasible por un momento.

—Algo, pero tengo otra forma de investigarla sin alertar a nadie —respondió con seriedad y su amigo lo miró confundido.

* * *

Cuando regresaron a la casa, Syaoran miró extrañado el lugar, pues ninguna de las mujeres se encontraba.

—Acabo de encontrar otra razón por la que nunca podríamos ser pareja —dijeron desde arriba.

Ambos hombres voltearon y encontraron a Meiling sentada a la mitad de los escalones con una sonrisa irónica en los labios.

Eriol ladeó la cabeza en ademán de confusión.

—¿Sin mencionar que te gustan los ojos grises?

Un leve rubor cubrió el rostro de Meiling pero ella movió la mano descartando lo mencionado.

—Aparentemente seríamos pésimos padres.

Syaoran frunció el ceño.

—¿Le pasó algo a Sayuri?

Su prima se mordió el labio inferior con nervios y el castaño sintió su estómago revolverse; pero trató de asegurarse que si fuera algo grave, no estaría tan calmada.

—Bueno, cuando llegamos ya estaba dormida y nos dio pesar despertarla para cambiarla —musitó la chica y Syaoran escuchó a Eriol suspirar con fuerza detrás de él—. Así que la acostamos sin cambiarle el pañal.

El castaño negó y pasó una mano por su cabello.

—¿Está Sakura con ella?

Meiling asintió varias veces.

—Entendí eso de que es prioridad para ella, estaba tan molesta que casi me dijo inútil —comentó sonriendo—. Creo que ganó puntos conmigo por eso.

El chico negó varias veces antes de dirigirse a las escaleras para subir.

—Necesitas nuevas sábanas, Eriol —continuó su prima.

El inglés dijo algo pero no lo escuchó, pues subió de a dos escalones y solo percibió murmullos cuando se adentró al pasillo que llevaba a la recámara principal.

Un vez en la puerta, escuchó la risa de su hija y a Sakura hacer sonidos de vaca, sonrió y abrió ligeramente la puerta.

Su hija estaba sostenida de los brazos de Sakura, tenía un pañalero desabrochado y nada cubriendo sus piernas; saltaba emocionada mientras Sakura le cantaba "La vaca Lola" a la par que movía la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Al verlo, la sonrisa de la castaña aumentó.

—Mira quién llegó —le canturreó a Sayuri mientras la volteaba.

Syaoran arqueó una ceja al notar lo flojo que le quedaba el pañalero.

—¿No trae pañal?

Sakura bufó y con cuidado puso a la bebé en el suelo para que esta se sostuviera de la cama.

—Está rozada, hay que dejarla así unos minutos —masculló evitando su mirada.

Entonces el castaño arqueó ambas cejas en ademán de comprensión; con razón le había dicho de cosas a Meiling. Se adentró a la recámara y se sentó junto a ella antes de entrelazar sus manos.

—Bien, no te preocupes —susurró.

La chica lo vio con cierta vergüenza.

—No quise hablarle así, es que no entiendo como no se dieron cuenta y las rozaduras duelen... —se justificó con las mejillas coloradas.

Syaoran asintió y besó su frente antes de apoyar la barbilla en su cabeza.

—No te preocupes —murmuró.

—Supongo que ahora me desprecia como tu amigo —suspiró cansada.

El chico sonrió y negó.

—Para nada, creo que en todo caso te aprecia por cuidar así a Sayuri.

Sakura ladeó la cabeza y él sonrío.

—De verdad, no te preocupes —repitió.

Ella asintió y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro mientras veían a Sayuri gatear por el suelo.

—¿Cuánto llevan de muertos los padres de Eriol? —preguntó en un susurro.

El castaño suspiró.

—Ocho años, era muy joven cuando pasó el accidente —respondió con tristeza—. Se tuvo que hacer cargo de la empresa y estudiar al mismo tiempo, lo admiro por eso.

Sakura mordió su labio inferior.

—¿Por eso es así? —Syaoran la vio confundido—. Desconfiado, huraño... No sé cómo describirlo...

El chico abrió los ojos con sorpresa antes de asentir.

—Tiene la idea de que si se encariña podría perder de nuevo a esa persona —respondió en voz baja—. O que será rechazado —masculló viendo hacia la puerta recordando lo difícil que fue para Meiling admitir que no sentía lo mismo que el inglés.

Inconscientemente movió su pulgar por la mano de Sakura mientras fruncía el ceño absorto en sus pensamientos.

—Gracias. —Escuchó y volteó confundido, Sakura había apoyado la barbilla en su hombro y lo veía con ternura—. Por abrirte un poco conmigo —le explicó.

El castaño relajó sus facciones y le dio un beso rápido en los labios antes de juntar sus frentes.

—Te contaré todo... Solo dame tiempo.

La chica asintió y lo vio con adoración.

—Tiempo es lo que nos sobra —susurró cerrando los ojos antes de suspirar.

Syaoran sintió un tirón en el estómago y soltó una imperceptible exhalación. Sentía que eso no era del todo cierto, que en cuanto Akiho se enterara de que estaba rehaciendo su vida, actuaría con esos celos enfermizos que la caracterizaban.

Llevó la mirada a su hija, quien se había sentado y lo miraba con una enorme sonrisa.

Presentía que, aunque ella lo hubiera negado; por venganza, iría tras lo que más amaba.

* * *

Cuando entraron al departamento de Syaoran, horas después, la noche ya estaba cayendo y Sakura tenía ganas de quedarse dormida sobre sus pies. Así que una vez que cruzaron el umbral de la puerta, ella entregó a Sayuri a su padre y bostezó estirando los brazos sobre su cabeza.

—La voy a bañar —anunció el castaño.

Ella asintió una vez y miró la Mac.

—Voy a sacar mi proyecto para mañana llevarlo a imprimir antes de clases —le avisó caminando hacia la computadora.

El chico se detuvo antes de entrar a la recámara y, mientras sostenía con una mano a su hija, con la otra buscó algo en sus jeans.

—Por cierto, Eriol me dio un nuevo programa, dice que se parece al AutoCAD y que es compatible con los ficheros DWG —dijo sacando una USB y mostrándosela.

Sakura hizo la cabeza de lado y se acercó para tomar el artefacto, al momento de hacerlo Syaoran acarició un poco su mano mientras se sonrojaba pero ella solo sonrió.

—No recuerdo el nombre pero puedes instalarla y ver qué tal —masculló con algo de nerviosismo.

Sakura sacó su celular y vio que eran las siete de la noche, llegaría a su casa poco antes de las ocho si se iba en ese instante.

—¿Cuándo regresa tu padre? —Escuchó.

La castaña se mordió el labio inferior.

—Pasado mañana —contestó manteniendo la mirada en el USB; dentro de ella sabía el ofrecimiento y su corazón se aceleró al grado de formarle un nudo en la garganta.

—Sabes que... No tengo problema... Y no tendrías porqué estar sola estos días... —murmuró Syaoran atropellando las palabras a causa del nerviosismo que lo había invadido.

Estaba siendo sincero, no le gustaría que la chica regresara a una casa sola... Y, honestamente, tenía ganas de pasar otra noche con ella para verla dormir.

Sakura lo miró, pero él estaba concentrado en su hija, quien balbuceaba mientras jugaba con Wippi.

—Gracias —dijo en voz baja.

Syaoran asintió y la vio de soslayo.

—Voy a bañarla —repitió antes de entrar a la recámara.

Ella se dio la vuelta y se encaminó a la computadora con el corazón resonando en sus oídos. Otra noche con él; recordó lo que pasó la última vez y sus mejillas se sonrojaron pero sonrió.

Tomó asiento frente a la computadora y tras conectar el USB, se puso a instalar el programa. Sintió sus manos hormiguear y una emoción acrecentarse en su interior al ver que se trataba del ArchiCAD. Había tenido muchas ganas de probarlo pero su economía no le había dado para comprarlo.

Cargó todos los ficheros DWG que encontró en la máquina y se levantó para servirse agua. Estando en la cocina pensó en que debería hacer sandwiches para cenar, aunque también podría hacer hot cakes; no sabía qué le gustaba más a Syaoran.

Encogiéndose de hombros y decidiendo esperar al castaño, regresó a la Mac y frunció el ceño al notar el mensaje que el ArchiCAD había enviado.

—¿Qué archivo? Si solo está el mío —se dijo a sí misma seleccionando la opción siguiente para encontrarse con su archivo y uno llamado "LS".

Frunció más el entrecejo y movió el mouse hasta dejar el cursor sobre el extraño archivo. Escuchó la puerta del baño ser abierta y se sobresaltó, pues ni siquiera escuchó cuando entraron al lugar.

—¿Quieres pedir algo para cenar? —Lo escuchó preguntar a lo lejos.

Sakura se hizo un poco hacia atrás en la silla sin dejar de ver la pantalla.

—Puedo hacer algo aquí, no hay problema —respondió seleccionando el archivo.

—Bueno, solo le pongo la pijama y salimos —le avisó antes de que se escuchara la puerta de la recámara ser cerrada.

—Ajá —dijo distraída mientras veía el archivo cargarse.

Los planos aparecieron frente a ella y se dio cuenta que era su plaza, sin embargo, tenía ligeras modificaciones que la hacían ver bastante bien. Llevó el cursor a la vista 3D y soltó en una fuerte exhalación el aire que inconscientemente había contenido.

—Vaya —susurró admirando lo que definitivamente era obra de Syaoran.

Era su plaza, sí, pero el chico había curveado la zona de enfrente e incluyó más zonas abiertas para que entrara luz natural. El techo de paneles estaba bellamente acomodado sobre la zona de comida y el sistema pluvial había quedado escondido pero funcional.

La parte frontal estaba hecha de cristal y los pasillos quedaron al aire libre pero, al mismo tiempo, cubiertos por si llovía.

Escuchó la risa de Sayuri y salió de su trance, parpadeó varias veces antes de dirigirse al menú de archivo para guardar una copia en el USB. Mientras veía el avance de esto, su corazón comenzó a latir a gran velocidad y resonaba en sus oídos, sentía que estaba haciendo algo mal; de hecho, un sentimiento de culpabilidad se comenzó a acrecentar en su interior y mordió sus labios a causa de esto.

Y justo cuando el archivo terminó de ser copiado, escuchó la puerta de la recámara ser abierta, así que cerró todo y desconectó el USB.

—¿Crees que "baba" sea su versión de papá o me está diciendo baboso? —bromeó Syaoran llegando a la sala.

Sakura volteó en la silla sobresaltada y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero en última instancia, se quedó callada y negó a lo que el castaño arqueó una ceja.

—¿Estás bien?

La chica se giró y mordió de nuevo su labio, debería decirle que lo que había hecho era maravilloso, que deberían presentarlo en conjunto.

—Sí, solo nerviosa porque mañana presento los planos finales —le dijo abriendo su archivo.

El castaño colocó a Sayuri en el suelo antes de acercarse para poner las manos sobre sus hombros, ella hizo la cabeza hacia atrás y lo miró de cabeza.

—Todo saldrá bien, es bueno el proyecto. —Él le trató de asegurar.

Sakura se obligó a sonreír sintiendo que no debió tomar el archivo. Y ese sentimiento creció cuando el chico dejó un beso en su frente. Cerró los ojos y suspiró cuando lo sintió alejarse.

Copió su archivo en el USB y se prometió que entregaría ese y no el de Syaoran. No le daría razones para desconfiar de ella.

No cuando todo lo que quería era que por fin le contara quién era.

* * *

La luz del sol la hizo fruncir el ceño antes de abrir con lentitud los ojos. Sonrío ligeramente al encontrarse con una pequeña manita cerca de ella y parpadeó varias veces antes de sentir su corazón derretirse al ver la mano de Syaoran sobre la suya a unos centímetros de la de Sayuri.

Vieron Shrek hasta media noche y en algún momento, el castaño apagó la televisión y se durmió detrás de ella en el sofá cama.

Y había que destacar que seguramente el pobre tenía medio cuerpo volando, pues la bebé había optado por dormir como estrella de mar reduciendo el espacio del sofá.

Podía escuchar la respiración del chico en su oído y un estremecimiento la recorrió de pies a cabeza al sentir el aire mover su cabello.

¿Era normal que una relación se diera a esa velocidad?

Bueno, si pensaba en Lien y Meiling, ella y Syaoran iban a paso de tortuga. Pero no sabía si dormir juntos, a tan poco de haber iniciado una relación, era algo acelerado.

Pero honestamente no se sentía incómoda por estarlo haciendo, de hecho, se sentía en completa paz al estar rodeada de los dos Li que poco a poco le estaban robando todo el cariño que nunca creyó poder entregar.

Necesitaba ver la hora, debía imprimir sus planos e ir a la escuela.

Suspiró con tristeza sabiendo que tendría que romper el momento y se giró con cuidado tratando de no despertar a Sayuri. Sin embargo, pareció que calculó mal, pues sí bien no movió a la bebé, de pronto sintió frío en su espalda y un golpe seco la hizo incorporarse a gran velocidad.

—¡Syaoran! —exclamó en voz baja llevándose una mano a la boca.

El chico tenía el ceño fruncido, los ojos cerrados y con una mano frotaba su cabeza.

—Au —masculló.

La castaña se giró rápidamente y lo ayudó a incorporarse.

—Perdón, no quería despertar a Sayuri —susurró revisando la cabeza del chico.

Syaoran le dio media sonrisa pero no dejó de frotar su cabeza.

—¿Debes irte? —le preguntó en voz baja y ella asintió. Él suspiró antes de levantarse de manera experta con un solo movimiento y la castaña lo vio anonadada—. ¿Qué? —cuestionó ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarla a incorporarse.

Sakura ladeó la cabeza.

—Te moviste como ninja.

El castaño se sonrojó.

—Estudié artes marciales durante años —le explicó metiendo las manos a las bolsas de su pants—. Solía salir a correr en las mañanas pero... —Se encogió de hombros—. Con Sayuri todo eso quedó atrás.

Y ella recordó su torso iluminado por la luz de un rayo.

—Eso explica el cuerpo bien formado —dijo sin pensar y abrió los ojos de manera descomunal antes de llevar las manos a su boca—. Dios, lo dije y no lo pensé —exclamó sintiendo el sonrojo subir a sus mejillas.

Syaoran abrió la boca con sorpresa y también sintió el calor llenar su rostro. Se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

—Vaya —masculló.

La chica negó varias veces antes de, literalmente, salir huyendo al baño.

—Se me hace tarde —dijo de manera atropellada antes de encerrarse en el lugar.

El chico suspiró y pasó una mano por su cabello antes de sonreír. Eso había sido totalmente inesperado.

* * *

Su sien punzaba de manera dolorosa y sus manos sudaban sin parar. Negó varias veces antes de poner las manos en el borde del papel y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Eso estaba mal. No los debió imprimir, menos agregar las iniciales.

Decidida abrió los ojos y se dispuso a enrollar los planos cuando Kenji y su clan la rodearon.

—Vaya, Kinomoto, esto sí se ve interesante —dijo uno de los lacayos del presumido mientras observaba el plano.

—Es cierto, mira esa entrada —silbó otro de sus compañeros.

Kenji solo se limitó a observar su proyecto con la mandíbula tensa y una expresión poco amigable en el rostro, incluso cruzó los brazos.

—No está mal, pero no es admirable —espetó.

Sakura lo miró con enojo.

—Claro, nadie puede superarte —gruñó.

Los ojos azules del chico se fijaron en ella en un silencioso duelo que fue interrumpido por la llegada del profesor.

—¿Qué les he dicho? Dejen a la señorita Kinomoto en paz —dijo con hartazgo mientras se acercaba.

Sakura intercambió otra mirada con Kenji y este finalmente regresó a su lugar, no sin antes repasar su plano.

Una vez que el profesor estuvo a su lado, observó el proyecto en silencio. Así que Sakura entrelazó sus manos debajo del restirador y esperó.

—¿LS? —preguntó el hombre.

La castaña clavó la mirada en su regazo y apretó el agarre en sus manos.

—Decidí presentarlo en conjunto, es un chico talentoso y es estudiante de diseño menor de veinticinco —le explicó.

Su maestro asintió varias veces antes de poner una mano en su hombro.

—Excelente trabajo, presenta la maqueta antes del concurso para firmarla.

La chica sintió como su corazón dio una pirueta pero sonrió emocionada.

—Claro, así lo haré —dijo repasando el proyecto que Syaoran había modificado.

Luego sintió su estómago revolverse al recordar que debía contarle a Syaoran lo que había hecho y con qué fin... Y no sabía si el castaño le iba a agradecer o si la odiaría por empujarlo a ser lo que quería ser.

* * *

Syaoran le había mandado varios mensajes y ninguno le había contestado al no saber cómo abordar lo que acababa de hacer. Se encontraba en uno de los jardines de la universidad y veía hacia el estacionamiento con su celular frente a ella iluminado.

—Dios, me va a odiar —se dijo antes dejar caer la cabeza en la mesa hecha de cemento—. Ay —gimió ante el golpe que se había propiciado.

—Siempre he dicho que deberías tener más de una contusión —dijeron a su lado.

Ella giró la cabeza sin despegarla del duro concreto.

—¿Sigues vivo? Pensé que estarías por ahí muerto en alguna calle —gruñó.

Ojos grises la vieron con diversión.

—Aunque no lo creas, estamos en medio de un caso grande que está absorbiendo todo mi tiempo.

Sakura rio con sarcasmo.

—¿Ese caso tiene ojos carmesí y cabello negro?

Lien la vio irritado.

—No, en serio tengo un caso, puedes preguntarle a tu cuñado... Y de paso puedes decirle a Meiling que por eso no contesto muchas de sus llamadas, no porque su primo me haya amenazado ni mucho menos —ironizó.

La castaña volvió a reír antes de girar la cabeza y suspirar.

—Hice algo malo —masculló.

—¿Le robaste otra sudadera a Touya? Esta te queda un poco más pequeña que la que odia Tomoyo, si sirve de algo —se burló su amigo.

La chica se sonrojó al recordar justamente a quién pertenecía la sudadera que la cubría.

—No, mi ropa no es un crimen andante como Tomoyo asegura —gruñó—. Pero sí hice algo malo y no sé cómo explicarlo.

Su amigo se giró y apoyó la espalda en la mesa de concreto.

—Habla y ya veremos dónde escondemos el cadáver —le dijo con un guiño.

Sakura suspiró.

—Tomé un archivo de Syaoran... En realidad es mi proyecto pero él le hizo varias modificaciones que quedaron muy bien —susurró y volvió a girar la cabeza para ver al chico a su lado—. Sé que ama la arquitectura y que el concurso sería una excelente oportunidad para él, incluso si ganamos, obtendría un contrato laboral y podría darle estabilidad a Sayuri, sé que lo necesita.

Lien bajó la mirada unos momentos antes de verla.

—¿Lo dices por lo que pasó? ¿La enfermedad de Sayuri?

Sakura finalmente se incorporó y dejó caer los hombros.

—En parte; sé que se siente incómodo por manejar mi auto, por compartir la habitación con su hija... Cree que no me doy cuenta pero lo hago y no encuentro otra manera para ayudarlo más que está —respondió en voz baja—. Ama la arquitectura tanto como yo y si vieras cómo dejó el proyecto...

Su amigo asintió varias veces.

—Meiling me contó que ella quería estudiar diseño pero... —Lien endureció la mandíbula—. No pudo seguir, mencionó que Syaoran renunció a la arquitectura porque es una carrera que no se podía costear.

La castaña asintió.

—Las maquetas, los planos... Supongo que no tendría ni tiempo de presentar proyectos; pero si yo puedo presentar esto en conjunto, es justo que lo intente, ¿no?

El chico suspiró.

—Supongo que sí... Y si el te quiere tanto como aparentemente lo hace. —Sakura arqueó una ceja y él sonrió—. Meiling —le explicó antes de retomar la primera frase—. Entenderá tus razones y no se enojará, tal vez hasta te agradezca que lo hayas hecho.

Sakura asintió tratando de convencerse.

—Vaya, mira eso —susurró Lien dándole un pequeño codazo y haciendo un ademán en dirección frente a ellos.

Sakura siguió su mirada y vio a Akiho hablando con quien menos se lo esperaba: Kenji. Frunció el ceño mientras la veía enredar su cabello en un dedo y pararse de manera coqueta, sacando de más la cadera.

—¿No era casada? —preguntó su amigo en un susurro.

Ella asintió y observó a la chica que de pronto hizo una mueca de molestia y cruzó ambos brazos mientras su compañero le contaba algo. Negó varias veces y parecía hablar exaltada.

—Me pregunto qué le diría ese para hacerla enojar, le podríamos pasar la información a Tomoyo —se burló Lien.

Pero Sakura dejó de escuchar lo que su amigo decía, pues de pronto recordó a Kenji viendo fijamente la esquina de su plano... Esa donde puso sus iniciales y las de Syaoran.

* * *

Cuando Sakura regresó al departamento aquella tarde, esperó encontrar a Sayuri tomando su siesta; pero en vez de eso, Syaoran le abrió la puerta con una expresión de hartazgo mientras detrás de él se podía ver a la bebé sostenida del sillón mientras se hacia arriba y abajo al ritmo de una canción de La Gallina Pintadita.

Arqueó una ceja con confusión.

—Lleva una hora con lo mismo, ¿sabes lo que es tener que escuchar una y otra vez que una mariposa hace chocolate para la madrina?

Sakura no pudo evitar reír antes de acercarse para darle un beso en los labios.

—Da gracias que no escucha a Barney, eso es tortura —alegó entrando al departamento.

—¿Aún existe ese dinosaurio? —preguntó incrédulo mientras cerraba la puerta.

Sakura le dio una sonrisa y luego miró a Sayuri, balbuceaba y reía con la canción. Su corazón latía desenfrenado pero trató de ocultarlo, estaba nerviosa y no sabía cómo tratar el tema del concurso con Syaoran.

—Hey, ¿pasó algo? —le preguntó de pronto el chico notando que su sonrisa estaba forzada.

La castaña se sobresaltó y lo miró con incertidumbre junto a un atisbo de miedo, reacción que descolocó al castaño.

—¿Qué pa...?

—Tomé tu proyecto —admitió la chica a gran velocidad.

Syaoran se quedó con la palabra en la boca y frunció el ceño confundido.

—¿Huh?

Sakura bajó la mirada avergonzada.

—Ayer, cuando instalé el programa...

El castaño abrió los ojos entendiendo lo que había pasado y desvió la atención sintiéndose culpable por no haberle dicho que estaba modificando su proyecto.

—Perdón, no era de mi incumbencia —masculló.

Sakura jadeó y puso ambas manos en las mejillas de él. ¿No había escuchado lo que confesó?

—No, yo fui la que actuó mal, no debí presentarlo y menos a tus espaldas, pero... Quiero... Quería...

El chico frunció el entrecejo asimilando las palabras de Sakura, con mucho cuidado la hizo bajar las manos y los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas.

Syaoran dio un paso atrás sintiendo una opresión en el pecho, ¿puso su nombre en los planos? ¿Los presentó a quién?

—¿Hiciste qué? —cuestionó en un hilo de voz mirando de reojo a su hija.

Sakura entrelazó las manos a la altura de su pecho, quería echarse a llorar por su reacción pero debía explicarle sus razones.

—Imprimí los planos y se los mostré al profesor, juro que iba a presentar los míos pero tienes mucho talento, ese contrato debe ser tuyo y...

El castaño negó varias veces antes de dar otro paso atrás, sentía su mundo desmoronarse; si alguien más veía su nombre sobre unos planos de arquitectura... Sabrían fácilmente cómo encontrarlo y con quién estaba relacionado... Akiho no se quedaría cruzada de brazos.

—Pusiste mi nombre en...

La chica negó varias veces notando la desesperación que invadió a su acompañante y se acercó para tomar su brazo, él la vio aterrado.

—No, solo dice LS, no tienen tu nombre por ningún lado —le explicó—. Si es tan grave me salgo del concurso, no pensé... Perdóname, quería ayudarte —lloró apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de él.

Syaoran sintió su alma regresar; no estaba su nombre, nadie los podría ligar, ni siquiera Akiho porque ella no sabía nada de su vida personal.

La abrazó con fuerza y escondió el rostro en su cabello antes de suspirar.

—No, yo lo lamento... Quiero contarte... Lo haré, es más... —Levantó el rostro y se quedó pasmado, Sakura se separó un poco de él y vio como sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras veía algo detrás.

—¿Qué...? —Se giró y quedó boquiabierta al ver a Sayuri.

La bebé tenía las manos juntas y movió un pie hacia delante mientras se tambaleaba un poco, aplaudió antes de mover el otro pie para alcanzar el primero.

—Está... Está... —titubeó Syaoran.

La castaña sintió una lágrima derramarse antes de agacharse con lentitud a la altura de la bebé.

—Ven, Sayuri —le dijo con voz temblorosa.

La pequeña les dio una enorme sonrisa antes de dar otro paso y la chica sintió a Syaoran ponerse a su lado.

—Así, lento... Con cuidado —susurró él con la voz ligeramente quebrada.

Sayuri dio más pasitos titubeantes hasta llegar a los expectantes brazos de su padre quien la recibió con un abrazo seguido de un beso en la cabeza.

Syaoran sintió la mano de Sakura en su brazo y la volteó a ver dándole una sonrisa mientras traba de controlar las lágrimas de emoción. Ella se acercó para besar la parte trasera de la cabeza de la bebé antes de juntar sus labios con los del chico.

Y cuando el castaño la vio limpiarse las lágrimas mientras le sonreía con la misma emoción que él sentía, entendió una frase que Meiling le llegó a decir varias veces para que olvidara a Akiho.

 **"Madre no es la que engendra; es quien te alimenta el alma, te pone alas y te enseña a volar."**

Estaba seguro de que Sakura podía ser esa persona que ayudaría a Sayuri a volar. Y lucharía con todas sus fuerzas para que nada, ni nadie, les arrebatara la felicidad.

* * *

¿Qué tal?

Bueno, llegamos a los 19 capítulos y he decidido cambiar la narrativa así que la historia se va a dividir en dos partes.

¿Por qué? Necesito abarcar más perspectivas para lo que viene ;)

Sacrificios de padres, la bendita música :p puedo cantarles varios repertorios, lo juro.

¿Han visto a un bebé dar sus primeros pasos? Es lo más maravilloso que se puede experimentar 😍😍😍

¡Nos vemos la otra semana!


	20. Chapter 20

Con un día de retraso pero es un capítulo bastante largo. Ayer estuve en cama con infección de estómago así que no pude editar ni terminar, pero ya estoy bien así que aquí andamos.

Cómo dije la semana pasada, voy a cambiar al narrador y bueno, eso aumentó el tamaño de los capítulos. Espero les guste.

Ya no los aburro con tanta explicación y vamos al capítulo de hoy.

* * *

 **Ella, tú y yo.**

* * *

Tomoyo tenía un don. Uno que le había ahorrado decepciones y dolores de cabeza desde que su padre las dejó por otra familia.

Siempre percibía cuándo una persona tenía intenciones escondidas.

Sakura no lo sabía, pero la que rompió con Touya fue ella, pues se dio cuenta de lo mucho que amaba a Yukito. De hecho, si lo había acosado —que en realidad ella lo llamaba espiar—, fue porque quería asegurarse de que su ex actuaría como su corazón le pedía.

Sí, ella lo empujó a Yukito y estaba orgulloso de ello. Aunque a veces la verdad era que le dolía.

Vio su celular iluminarse por segunda vez en lo que llevaba dibujando pero se limitó a leer y seguir con lo que hacía. Estaba cambiando su proyecto final, ahora presentaría una línea para niños basada en canciones infantiles.

Obviamente sabía quién sería la modelo perfecta.

Tenía pleno conocimiento que el ver los leídos seguramente estaban descolocado a cierto inglés, pues siempre le contestaba apenas leía, pero tenía una razón para ello.

Ahora el chico había propuesto ir a comer con el pretexto de la fundación que estaban armando, cuando en la última comida él sugirió ver todo por mail.

No, no estaba enojada ni ardida, sabía bien que el inglés tenía otro interés más allá de la próxima fundación que Daidouji INC e Hiragizawa Enterprise estaba por crear.

Terminó de dibujar un precioso vestido azul con motitas blancas y puso el pedazo de tela en la esquina superior derecha antes de guardar todo su material. Luego retomó su celular y leyó una vez más.

—Muy bien, señor Bond, si así quiere jugar, eso vamos a hacer —le dijo a la nada con una sonrisa siniestra.

Si Eriol pensaba sacarle información de Sakura, obtendría información de los Li de regreso.

También tenía amigos a los cuales proteger de los secretos.

* * *

Cuando Sayuri cayó rendida, Sakura supo que era hora de tratar el tema del proyecto con Syaoran. Necesitaba saber si debía salirse o...

Se asomó un poco por la columna que sostenía la barra de la cocina y vio al castaño levantando juguetes. Estaba boca abajo en el suelo y sacó de debajo del sillón una muñeca.

—Ahí la dejó —dijo ella.

El chico sacudió la muñeca y la puso en el pequeño bote de juguetes.

—Menos mal no era Wippi, no duerme sin su rana —comentó poniendo el cubo a un lado del escritorio.

Sakura trató de sonreír pero al final solo bajó la mirada y entrelazó sus manos con nerviosismo.

—¿Estás bien? —Escuchó y levantó el rostro.

—Es solo que... Me siento mal por lo de los planos... Debí decirte —musitó.

Syaoran suspiró, se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo con las manos en sus piernas. Desvió la mirada a la ventana.

—No te pediré que te salgas... Solo... No... —Suspiró con fuerza y empuñó las manos—. Me gustaría mucho que ganaras, pero no quiero que nadie sepa que soy yo... No pueden saber.

Sakura se acercó y se arrodilló frente a él tomando sus manos en las propias.

—No haría nada para dañarte, ni a Sayuri, pensé que era una buena oportunidad para que tuvieras un trabajo estable... Sé que quieres darle lo mejor a tu hija —susurró ella y el castaño la observó—. No entiendo mucho, Syaoran, no pretendo que me cuentes cosas que no quieres, pero si es mucho riesgo me salgo, ya habrá más oportunidades —concluyó con una sonrisa.

El chico bajó la mirada y ella soltó sus manos antes de morder su labio, se hizo hacia atrás para levantarse y se dispuso a hacerlo cuando la voz de él la detuvo.

—No quería a Sayuri —musitó y Sakura abrió los ojos con sorpresa—. Ella... Ella no la quería —completó.

La chica abrió su boca con sorpresa y Syaoran pasó una mano por su cabello antes de negar.

—Cuando supimos que era niña ella. —Cerró los ojos con fuerza y empuñó las manos—. Trató... Intentó por varios métodos...

La castaña endureció el gesto y miró con ojos entrecerrados a la nada entendiendo perfectamente lo que la mujer había querido hacer.

¿Cómo podía ser alguien tan egoísta? ¿Tan maldita?

El chico abrió y cerró sus manos varias veces a la par que soltó un profundo suspiro.

—Una vez mencionaste lo difícil que era estar en tu carrera por ser mujer... Entiendo eso perfectamente porque lo viví con Sayuri —dijo en voz baja—. Si hubiera sido niño, nuestras vidas hubieran sido diferentes —masculló.

Sakura miró al suelo sintiendo inmediato desprecio por la familia del castaño.

—¿Por qué te escondes? —preguntó en un susurró.

Syaoran vio la pared a su derecha.

—Porque no quiero perderla, en mi estado actual una demanda sería lo peor que me podría pasar —contestó sintiendo esas palabras como peso muerto.

—Pero... Tu familia... ¿Incluso ellos?

El chico bajó de nuevo la mirada.

—Dejé muchas responsabilidades atrás... Cosas que solo yo podía... Manejar... Si creen necesario apoyar una demanda en mi contra para que retome todo... Lo harían.

La castaña endureció de nuevo la mandíbula. ¿En serio existía gente tan malvada?

—Si eras tan importante para ellos... Aceptarte con Sayuri era lo mejor, ¿no? —cuestionó con un nudo en la garganta.

Syaoran rio con ironía y negó.

—Para ellos una hija es un error que no podían dejar pasar... Un hijo hubiera sido una bendición pero a Sayuri... —Bufó y bajó la mirada—. Ya tenían una familia para ella, apenas salimos del hospital me informaron que debía entregarla.

Sakura jadeó ligeramente y puso ambas manos en su boca. Él la vio con tristeza antes de incorporarse y ayudarla a hacer lo mismo.

—Por eso huí, para proteger a mi hija y tratar de darle una vida digna... Pero, nunca pensé que sería tan difícil —masculló sentándose y poniendo ambas manos sobre su rostro.

—¿Sabes algo de... Ella?

Syaoran enredó las manos en su cabello y se quedó callado. Quería decirle que sí, que estudiaba en su misma escuela, pero el miedo, la incertidumbre a no saber más, lo detuvo. Así que solo negó con la cabeza.

La sintió sentarse a su lado y apoyar la barbilla en su hombro. Era algo que la chica hacía muy seguido para observarlo de cerca.

—El premio es un contrato laboral —dijo en voz baja y Syaoran la miró—. No importa si no eres de la carrera, ni si aún no la has acabado, es un contrato seguro... Sé que con Eriol... Estás por obtener la plaza pero el concurso es en dos semanas.

El chico frunció el ceño entendiendo el punto.

—Estaría cubierto por cualquier cosa —murmuró y la chica asintió.

El castaño se quedó pensando unos momentos; si Akiho estaba ahí para quitarle a su hija, conseguir algo estable era un enorme punto a su favor. Además Sakura dijo que la empresa que había ofrecido el contrato era grande e importante.

Miró a su alrededor notando lo pequeño que era el departamento.

—No hay mucho espacio para hacer la maqueta y Sayuri... Así como es nos va a agarrar todo —masculló.

Sakura sintió un brinco de emoción en su pecho al darse cuenta que estaba aceptando entrar al proyecto.

—De eso yo me ocupo, tendremos dónde trabajar.

* * *

Las puertas frente a él se abrieron y salió de la caja metálica mientras revisaba los archivos que Yukito le pidió.

Escuchó voces a su alrededor pero las ignoró al encaminarse a su cubículo donde se pondría a subrayar lo importante para el caso. Esa demanda le estaba costando horas de sueño pero muy probablemente por fin le darían un lugar en el bufete y dejaría de ser un pasante.

—¡Ikari! —gritaron y él endureció la mandíbula.

Los socios de Yukito no lo querían y cada que le llamaban era para agarrarlo de criado: Llevar café, sacar copias, subir archivos; cualquier cosa para humillarlo les venía bien.

Aún así, le debía demasiado al cuñado de Sakura así que se tragó su enojo y volteó con un gesto impasible.

Tetsu lo veía desde la puerta de cristal que se encontraba en la sala de reuniones, el hombre de avanzada edad con un gesto de asco grabado en su rostro por la eternidad, le hizo un ademán con la cabeza para que se acercara.

Y muy a su pesar, dejó los archivos que estaba revisando y se acercó a ver qué quería el anciano.

—Tenemos un cliente nuevo, es un caso pequeño pero Yukito no está.

Lien asintió y volteó un poco, al interior de la sala de podía ver a un hombre alto, delgado, de cabello azabache con un traje negro.

—Aunque es un caso pequeño es un pez gordo, así que no lo arruines —espetó el hombre y el chico se mantuvo impasible aunque por dentro quiso responder algo inteligente.

Se limitó a asentir y entró a la sala donde la secretaria de Yukito le entregó un folder con la información del caso antes de salir.

—Buenas tardes... —dijo y abrió el folder para leer a quién se estaba dirigiendo.

—Yuna, llámame así —le pidió el hombre con un sonrisa.

Lien asintió e invitó al hombre a sentarse en la larga mesa de cristal; este lo hizo y el chico lo imitó tomando lugar frente a él. De reojo pudo notar que tenía unos ojos de color inusual, como morados, y aunque su gesto era amigable, había algo en él que lo ponía en alerta.

Leyó las hojas y arqueó una ceja con sorpresa, era un caso pequeño que bien pudieron ganar con una firma más grande.

—¿Custodia? —cuestionó en voz baja.

—Quiero ver qué tan probable es ganar un juicio, por eso no hay nombres completos en la información —comentó el hombre.

Lien leyó más y más y se movió incómodo sintiendo mucha información como cosas que ya sabía.

Por ejemplo: que el padre del menor no tenía un trabajo estable, ni un hogar propio, mucho menos vehículo o carrera... Y que hace poco el menor sufrió una hospitalización.

—Es muy probable que se gane pero siempre está el factor de "guardián primario" —le informó y se aclaró la garganta—. Hoy en día se toma en cuenta quién ha estado a cargo de las responsabilidades de cuidado directo.

Yuna se recargó en la silla y entrelazó sus dedos, por un momento le recordó al señor Burns de los Simpsons.

—Si fuera de suma importancia ganar ese juicio, ¿qué opciones tendrían para nosotros?

El chico frunció el ceño, eso se había escuchado como un ofrecimiento para hacer las cosas por debajo del agua.

—Creo que debe de ver esto con Tsukishiro directamente —dijo con seriedad cerrando el folder.

Yuna asintió casi esperando esa respuesta.

—Tetsu me ofreció toda la ayuda posible pero tal vez sea algo que un pasante no sea capaz de hacer —comentó el hombre incorporándose y quitando una pelusa invisible de su saco negro—. No te preocupes, mantendré el caso en el bufete pero prefiero que lo lleve Tetsu —concluyó antes de darse la vuelta y salir de la sala.

Lien endureció la mandíbula y regresó la mirada al archivo en sus manos. Casi podía jurar que estuvo leyendo sobre el primo de Meiling y su sobrina.

Sacudió la cabeza y sacó su celular para enviar un mensaje a su jefe.

Si bien Yukito era el dueño del bufete, sus socios eran más interesados en el dinero y estaba seguro que tomarían el caso si se les pagaba bien.

Prefería ponerlo en alerta sobre lo que el tal Yuna parecía querer: Ganar la custodia costara lo que costara.

* * *

Muchas personas le decían que las adicciones eran malas, siempre había escuchado que el hacerse adicta a algo era lo peor que podía hacer.

Pero se preguntó si eso aplicaba con los besos de una persona.

Podía sentir la mano del castaño en su cintura mientras la otra la mantenía en la curvatura de su cuello. Por su parte, ella amaba enredar los dedos en su cabello y sentirlo estremecer de vez en cuando.

Habían estado hablando sobre utilizar la maqueta que ya tenía y solo ajustar unas partes, Syaoran sabía cómo despegar el material sin romperlo ni ensuciarlo.

Y de pronto se miraron en silencio, se besaron con ternura y de un momento a otro subieron la intensidad de las caricias.

Y siempre les pasaba lo mismo.

Empezaban de una manera completamente inocente y escalaba hasta esos besos apasionados que actualmente se estaban dando. De hecho, no recordaba cómo quedó a horcajadas sobre su regazo cuando en un principio estuvo a su lado.

No que pensara quejarse, era real eso de ser adicta a los labios del chico, le hacía sentir cosas que jamás había experimentado con otra persona. Pero, por momentos, la duda de quién era ella para él la inundaba.

Syaoran la besó una y otra vez acomodando la cabeza en ciertos ángulos, hasta que llevó ambas manos a su cintura y con mucho cuidado los giró para dejar a la chica recostada sobre el sofá.

Sakura llevó sus manos por detrás de la cabeza de él y no lo dejó alejarse mucho, sintió la mano del chico sobre su piel y sin realmente querer gimió.

Y odiaba hacerlo, porque siempre pasaba lo mismo: el chico se tensaba, se alejaba y escondía el rostro en su cuello donde retomaba el control y aliento.

No entendía esa reacción, incluso le lastimaba que lo hiciera. La hacía creer que lo despertaba de un sueño donde en verdad no la besaba a ella.

Parpadeó varias veces tratando de contener las lágrimas que se acumularon en sus ojos, y lo sintió apoyar la frente en su clavícula mientras suspiraba.

Dolía, esos pequeños gestos dolían más de lo que alguna vez admitiría.

—Perdón —susurró el chico en medio de suspiros que era su manera de retomar el aliento.

Sakura hizo la cabeza hacia un lado y solo mantuvo una mano en su cabello. El castaño puso ambas manos a cada lado de su rostro y se levantó sobre ella, luego ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Estás llorando? —cuestionó en voz muy baja.

La chica negó varias veces antes de tratar de incorporarse, algo difícil de lograr porque tenía al chico encima, sin embargo, Syaoran captó el mensaje y se alejó un poco frunciendo el ceño.

—Debo ir a casa, mañana regresa mi papá, quiero bañarme y arreglar la cocina —dijo ella en voz baja girando el cuerpo para poner los pies en la tierra... En más de un sentido.

—Sakura...

La mencionada forzó una sonrisa y se levantó, el chico seguía de rodillas sobre el sofá.

—No pasa nada, mañana vemos lo de la maqueta, ¿sí? —prosiguió sin mirarlo.

El chico bajó la mirada, el cabello ocultaba su rostro así que ella solo se encaminó a la puerta. Sentía más fuerte esas ganas de llorar, sobre todo cuando llegó a la salida y él no hizo nada por detenerla.

Abrió la puerta y el aire frío la golpeó con fuerza.

—Sakura, espera. —Escuchó.

Y ella así lo hizo, pero bajó la mirada porque ya había sentido una lágrima traicionera en su mejilla.

Syaoran la veía unos pasos atrás, no entendía muy bien lo que pasó pero cuando notó la lágrima en la mejilla de la chica trató de acercarse.

Hasta que el llanto de su hija lo detuvo de golpe.

Miró hacia el pasillo y luego a la castaña en su puerta una y otra vez, pero fue Sakura quien le sonrió.

—Ve, mañana hablamos —musitó saliendo finalmente de su departamento y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

El castaño pasó una mano por su cabello con desesperación y suspiró con fuerza.

—Rayos —espetó antes de dirigirse a la recámara de su hija.

Había olvidado lo complicado que era mantener una relación.

* * *

Tomoyo entró al restaurante con todo el glamour que la caracterizaba, le sonrió al gerente que ya la conocía y se dirigió a la mesa donde sabía que la esperaban.

Efectivamente, ahí estaba el inglés que veía su celular con una mueca de algo... ¿Hartazgo, cansancio, miedo?

Sonrío cuando fue este último sentimiento el que terminó por inundar el rostro del hombre. Sí, le tenía miedo y eso la hizo sentir poderosa.

Y a la vez, empática, el pobre había quedado traumado con su primer encuentro.

—Disculpa la tardanza, tenía que acabar unos diseños —le dijo tomando asiento sin darle oportunidad de levantarse como todo un caballero.

Eriol solo levantó la mano para llamar al mesero, lo había hecho esperar media hora.

—No importa. —Sí, claro—. Llegué hace poco rato. —Otra mentira.

Pero Tomoyo sonrió como si no notara nada.

—Bueno, hablé con el consejero de mi madre y me dio esta lista con los orfanatos más necesitados —comentó sacando lo mencionado y extendiendo el folder.

El inglés la vio contrariado pero tomó lo ofrecido, cuando llegó el mesero ella pidió un corte mientras su acompañante leía; ya había pedido, solo le comentó al mesero que se lo llevara cuando su acompañante arribara.

—Este es mixto, son más niños pero creo que sería la mejor opción —comentó él sin desviar la mirada de las hojas en sus manos.

De soslayo la vio asentir antes de beber de su copa de agua.

—Eso dijo el consejero de mi madre.

Eriol bajó el folder y lo puso a un lado, la chica le dio una sonrisa aparentemente inocente.

—¿Tanta fe le tienes a los trabajadores de tu madre?

Tomoyo puso ambos codos sobre la mesa y apoyó la barbilla sobre sus dedos entrelazados.

—Claro, nunca nos han fallado y han librado a mi madre de malos tratos.

El inglés sintió la puerta a su investigación ser abierta así que saltó a la oportunidad.

—Como ese al que no se presentaron en Hong Kong.

La chica asintió sabiendo que eso le había llamado la atención desde la primera vez que lo mencionó y la curiosidad a su interés aumentó.

—Las cláusulas eran confusas.

—En especial esa que no estaban dispuestos a cumplir.

Tomoyo ladeó la cabeza, con que por ahí iba su interés.

—Los consejeros de mi madre vieron poco profesional que un niño llevara las negociaciones, en especial, que toda comunicación se tuviera que dar conmigo.

Notó como el ceño del inglés se frunció y que su mandíbula se endureció.

—Poco profesional es poco —espetó.

La chica se encogió de hombros y descartó el comentario con un ademán.

—Algunas familia harían lo que fuera por mantener un legado, la mía no es así, estoy haciendo lo que quiero y que me hace feliz —le contó—. Y dime, Eriol...

Ojos azules se fijaron en ella y la chica sonrió.

—¿Iba a tratar contigo o con Syaoran?

Y sus orbes azules mostraron suma sorpresa, sin embargo, ella se mantuvo impasible y en la misma postura.

El inglés entonces puso su máscara de indiferencia y cruzó los brazos.

—Sacando al gato de la bolsa, ¿eh? —preguntó con ironía.

La pelinegra se encogió de hombros.

—Prefiero ir al grano, ¿tú no?

El mesero se acercó y ella bajó los brazos de la mesa, podía sentir la mirada inquisitora de su acompañante pero le sonrió al chico que puso el plato frente a ella y lo vio sonrojarse.

Le sirvió a gran velocidad a Eriol y la miró una vez más con el mismo sonrojo antes de alejarse.

—Sabes perfectamente bien lo que provocas en otros. —Escuchó.

Tomoyo entonces lo miró de una manera diferente, con suma seriedad, pero como si estuviera viendo hasta su alma. Se movió incómodo más no desvió la mirada.

—Y por eso sé que no te agrado, que desconfías de mis mejores amigos y que estás aquí para decidir si Sakura es buena para Syaoran —dijo con una seriedad que jamás le había escuchado, luego ladeó la cabeza—. Pero yo estoy aquí para decidir si tu amigo le conviene a mi mejor amiga, ella es un alma libre que adora a Sayuri, tiene una vida por delante y no me parece que renuncie a todo si no va a ser recíproco el cariño.

Ojos azules y amatistas se vieron de manera fija, la tensión a su alrededor se acrecentó hasta que finalmente Eriol asintió.

—Bueno, parece que encontramos algo en común entre nosotros, Daidouji.

Tomoyo sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

—Te aseguro que tenemos más —alegó tomando sus cubiertos—. Pero iremos a tu ritmo.

De reojo lo vio mirarla con confusión pero se limitó a cortar su carne; el hombre creía que no podía ver en sus ojos el miedo que lo carcomía, creía que su actitud hermética era buena defensa. Pero la verdad era que ella lo entendía y bastante bien, pues ese temor era el mismo que ella tuvo que superar cuando su padre las abandonó.

El miedo a quedarse solo.

* * *

Syaoran cambió a Sayuri mientras ella jugueteaba con la diadema que Sakura le regaló hace semanas.

Suspiró mientras le cerraba el mameluco y sacudió la cabeza tratando de concentrarse en el momento.

—Ba-ba —dijo su hija antes de reír y él sonrió.

—Voy a pensar que me dices papá aunque la otra opción también es aceptable —murmuró antes de pararla.

Sayuri rio y de pronto puso sus pequeñas manos en las mejillas de su papá para acercar la boca y dejarle un beso lleno de baba en la piel.

Syaoran no pudo evitar reír y sentir una inexplicable emoción, su hija volvió a sonreír antes de repetir el acto y el castaño volvió a reír mientras la alejaba un poco. Le dio un beso en la frente y la tomó en sus brazos.

—Sabes que te amo, ¿cierto? —le preguntó sin dejar de sonreír a lo que su hija se limitó a hacer una trompetilla.

El chico negó sin cambiar el gesto en su rostro, sin embargo, al llevar la mirada a la parte superior de su clóset, donde había un bulto de tela que jamás había usado, frunció el ceño.

No debió dejar ir a Sakura así, tuvo que insistir para que le dijera que estaba mal.

Aunque una voz al fondo de su cabeza le susurraba que tenía que ver con la manera en la que cortaba esos besos apasionados. Y es que, no lo admitiría en voz alta, pero cada que la chica hacía sonidos algo en él se salía de control, despertaba una profunda necesidad de sentirla más cerca, de escucharla llamar su nombre en medio de jadeos.

Sí, la deseaba, pero prefería alejarla que repetir errores.

Aunque sentía que estar con Sakura sería muy diferente a lo que vivió con su ex.

Escuchó la risa de su hija y regresó al presente. Sayuri lo veía con curiosidad.

—¿Quieres ir por ella? —le preguntó en voz baja.

Y la bebé, como entendiendo la pregunta, gritó y saltó emocionada.

* * *

Meiling parpadeaba una y otra vez sin dejar su posición en la cama. Tenía una mano sobre el pecho y no dejaba de ver el techo.

Sabía que Lien la había buscado, le informaron que le dejó un paquete en la recepción y sabía a ciencia cierta que era el celular que le prometió.

Pero no quería bajar por él, no necesitaba hacer más fuerte el lazo que la unía al chico de ojos grises. Estaban jugando con fuego y ella ya se había quemado.

Todas sus malas decisiones le daban vueltas en la cabeza, su necesidad por vivir y alejarse de Mao le iba a pasar factura tarde o temprano. Y sabía que el precio sería muy alto.

Demasiado alto.

Parpadeó de nuevo sin desviar la mirada. Debería hablar con Eriol, contarle unas cuantas verdades y esperar que su amigo la ayudara a librarse. Aunque, la verdad, Lien ya le había ofrecido una salida que probablemente no sería muy efectiva.

Demandar.

¿Cuántas veces no lo pensó?

Tenía las pruebas en su piel, algunas más permanentes que otras pero ahí estaban.

Pero el miedo a que el loco de su prometido le hiciera algo a su familia —y por familia se refería a Syaoran, Sayuri y Eriol— siempre la detenía. Total, un día la terminaría por matar, Dios sabía que había estado cerca en una o dos ocasiones que le apretó el cuello a causa de su desobediencia.

¿Alguien la culparía por buscar escapar?

Enredó un mechón de cabello en su dedo índice y continuó mirando al techo.

Tal vez debería usar esa arma que tenía escondida en casa de Mao, aunque, si el hombre ya sabía que no estaba en Francia, difícilmente llegaría a la mansión viva.

¿A dónde llegaría Lien por ella?

Mordió el interior de su mejilla y finalmente se incorporó. Aún estaba esa camisa azul en la silla a un lado de su cama como recordándole que se había entregado en cuerpo y alma a alguien que vagamente conocía.

El chico de ojos grises se había convertido en su puerto seguro, pero tenía miedo de descubrir si era algo real o si acaso era una fantasía con la que buscaba escapar de su vida.

Suspiró y se amarró el cabello en una coleta.

Tal vez debió ir con el plan original de fingir su propia muerte.

* * *

Sakura terminó de acomodar la loza que no guardó horas atrás y suspiró con fuerza.

No podía enojarse o sentirse con Syaoran, el chico le advirtió que su vida era un desastre y aún así ella insistió en quedarse. Pero nunca pensó que el fantasma de su ex pudiera meterse entre ellos.

Porque él nunca hablaba de ella, era la primera vez que siquiera la mencionaba. Aunque, eso también podía ser por lo lastimado que estaba o porque la extrañaba.

Suspiró de nuevo y se soltó el cabello.

Al final la chica era madre de Sayuri y obviamente no se embarazó por obra del espíritu Santo. ¿Así sería siempre? ¿Ella dudando de si el castaño estaba ahí con ella o recordando a la otra?

Al final su hermano tuvo tazón, el chico tenía un pasado que tarde o temprano los iba a alcanzar.

Escuchó el timbre y sintió su corazón brincar al recordar quién la había buscado antes. Casi corrió a la puerta, pero al abrirla, ojos grises detrás de unos lentes la vieron con cierta ternura.

—¡Yukito! Pasa —exclamó sonriendo.

El mencionado la abrazó antes de entrar a la casa.

—Toya me pidió que te viniera a ver, ayer pasé pero no estabas —le dijo con esa sonrisa amable que lo caracterizaba.

Sakura se sonrojó y no sé atrevió a mirar a su cuñado.

—Yo... Estaba... Sabes...

El chico negó divertido.

—¿Es el chico del hospital? El mocoso.

La castaña frunció el ceño e hizo girar los ojos.

—Touya —espetó y Yukito rio, luego ella lo miró—. Solo me quedé a dormir... No es nada... No es lo que se puede dar a entender.

Su acompañante levantó ambas manos antes de tomar asiento en la sala.

—Yo no diré nada, creo que tienes edad para tomar tus propias decisiones.

Sakura lo vio agradecida y se sentó a su lado. Su gesto se fue llenando de tristeza sin que lo notara.

—¿Pelearon? ¿Por eso estás aquí? —inquirió su cuñado.

Ella suspiró y se abrazó a sí misma.

—No... No tanto así... Es solo que siento... No sé si él piensa en su ex cuando está conmigo, ¿sabes?

Yukito la vio con empatía pero no interrumpió.

—Lo quiero mucho, más de lo que me imaginé... Pero esas acciones me lastiman... Y siento que lo merezco porque él me dijo que... Bueno, de hecho, admitió ser un mal partido.

El chico puso un dedo en su mentón.

—Es bastante sincero si te dijo eso. —Sakura asintió—. ¿No crees que esa sinceridad la usa para todo? Que si le preguntas, él te va a responder con la verdad.

Sakura bajó la mirada y se quedó pensando unos momentos.

—¿Crees que pueda admitir algo así?

Yukito asintió.

—Kaho, Lien, los que me han hablado del chico tienen una opinión en común... No parece ser alguien que guste de mentir, aún no lo conozco en persona pero siento que no te fijarías en alguien que miente.

La castaña frunció el ceño.

—No me miente, no creo que lo haga... Más bien omite información —masculló.

Yukito la abrazó por los hombros.

—Entonces, sé directa y dile lo que sus acciones te ocasionan. Crucemos los dedos porque te hable con la verdad o tendré que dejar que Touya le dé una lección.

Sakura rio y recargó la cabeza en el pecho de su cuñado.

—Eso haré.

* * *

Comieron en silencio, bueno, ella lo hizo, porque Eriol entre comidas le repetía que lo de la fundación era en serio.

Al final, cuando pidió un postre de fresas, el chico miró su celular antes de escribir a gran velocidad.

—¿No te gusta el dulce? —le preguntó después de masticar el delicioso manjar.

El inglés levantó el rostro con sorpresa.

—Ah, no... No mucho.

Tomoyo sonrió y él frunció el ceño antes de retomar la tarea de escribir. Tarea que se vio interrumpida por un plato con medio postre encima. Lo vio desconcertado antes de mirar a la de ojos amatistas que de nuevo había apoyado la barbilla en sus dedos entrelazados.

—No es dulce, tiene ese toque amargo característico de las fresas con solo una pizca de dulce de leche —le explicó.

Eriol miró el postre como si fuera algo peligroso y escuchó a la pelinegra reír.

—Pensaba ofrecerte una probada pero temo que saldrás corriendo —rio.

El inglés la vio con una ceja arqueada.

—Eso me hace ver como un cobarde —masculló con cierto enojo.

La chica ladeó la cabeza, su cabello negro era como una cortina que desde lejos dejaba entrever ver lo sedoso que era.

—No dije que lo fueras, pero te apuesto esta comida a que si hacía eso, levantarías tus defensas.

Eriol negó antes de empujar un poco el plato.

—Estoy bien así, gracias —musitó guardando su celular.

Pero escuchó como la chica tomó el cubierto y la vio cortar un trozo del postre antes de poner el tenedor de manera vertical frente a él.

—Nadie se ha muerto por una probada, señor Bond —dijo con una sonrisa irónica.

Y ya fuera porque necesitaba irse, porque no quería seguir jugando, o porque no le quería dar la razón con respecto a que era un cobarde, dirigió la mano al cubierto y al tomarlo, sin realmente planearlo, rozó la muy suave mano de la chica y experimentó una descarga eléctrica recorrer todo su brazo.

Algo que pasó totalmente desapercibido por Tomoyo, pues ella se había inclinado para sacar su celular del bolso al escucharlo tintinear.

Sin embargo, el inglés parpadeó varias veces no esperando esa reacción, incluso se quedó con el cubierto en la misma posición por unos segundos antes de sacudir un poco la cabeza para regresar. Trató de ignorar lo que acababa de sentir y metió el bocado a su boca dónde experimentó justamente lo que la pelinegra había descrito.

—¿Viste? No moriste por probar.

Eriol tomó su servilleta y se limpió la boca sin verla.

Tal vez no había muerto por comer un postre, pero vaya que se sentía contrariado por lo que el ligero toque ocasionó en su interior.

—No, no lo hice —musitó fijando la mirada en esos orbes amatistas llenos de travesura y coquetería.

* * *

Pasó media hora aprendiendo a amarrarse el enorme pedazo de tela, pasó otros veinte minutos probando con bolsas de arroz el peso y aún así tenía las manos debajo de su hija por si de pronto el fular fallaba.

Cuando Sayuri nació, Meiling le regaló el carísimo y muy largo pedazo de tela para que cargara a su hija y no creyó nunca usarlo. Pero si quería viajar en bus tenía que hacerlo, la experiencia al hospital del condado lo empujó a ello.

Y no solo era el miedo a que de pronto Sayuri se cayera; podía sentir las miradas sobre él, escuchaba las pequeñas risas y claramente vio como le tomaron una foto.

Suspiró viendo hacia arriba mientras el autobús avanzaba en dirección a casa de Sakura. No entendía qué era lo que les llamaba la atención, ¿qué los hombres no usaban eso para cargar a sus hijos?

Sayuri definitivamente iba muy feliz, se asomaba y sonreía, mordía a Wippi o solo recostaba la cabeza sobre su pecho y parecía entretenerse con el latido de su corazón. Tal vez disfrutaba de escuchar lo alterado que estaba su padre, pues su corazón por momentos latía demasiado rápido, cuando pensaba en lo que estaba haciendo.

Otras risas y cuchicheos, otro suspiro y miles de ganas de querer bajarse del autobús.

 _«Nos vendría bien caminar»_ pensó el castaño decidiendo que no estaban tan lejos de la casa de Sakura.

Se levantó de su lugar y sintió sus mejillas llenarse de color cuando las chicas de atrás le sonrieron y guiñaron un ojo.

Presionó el botón de descenso y bajó con cuidado pero a la vez a gran velocidad y una vez que se encontró en la calle suspiró aliviado. Probablemente debió optar por cargar a su hija.

Comenzó a caminar las cuadras que le faltaban y mantuvo la mirada en Sayuri y el camino, porque aún en la calle, recibía miradas curiosas y algunas soñadoras.

¿En serio era tan raro ver a un padre cargando así a su hija?

Frunció el ceño y al revisar a la bebé, notó que tenía los ojos caídos y que bostezaba un poco, al parecer el fular también la relajaba bastante. Empuñó sus pequeñas manitas a cada lado de su cabeza y dejó el rostro apoyado sobre su pecho, pareció arrullarse con el latido de su corazón.

Sonrío disfrutando de la reacción de su hija hasta que escuchó un "Kawaii" que lo hizo sonrojar y acelerar el paso.

Finalmente llegó a casa de la castaña, extendió el brazo a lo largo de la espalda de su hija y con la otra tocó el tiembre antes de pasarse la mano por el cabello con nerviosismo. Era la segunda vez que acudía a esa casa a arreglar su relación con la chica.

Abrieron la puerta y levantó el rostro con sorpresa.

Un hombre alto, de cabello aparentemente gris con ojos del mismo color y una sonrisa sumamente amable lo recibió.

—Ah... Perdón, buscaba a Sakura —murmuró volteando hacia la calle para luego mirar de nuevo al hombre.

—Oh, tú eres Syaoran —exclamó el otro con una sonrisa.

El chico se movió incómodo antes de asentir.

—Li Syaoran —masculló manteniendo las manos en la espalda de su hija.

El hombre rio.

—Yukito Tsukishiro, mucho gusto, la pequeña Sakura viene en un momento, dijo algo sobre apagar la lavadora —le dijo el hombre haciéndose a un lado para permitirle entrar.

Syaoran endureció un poco la mandíbula ante el tono de confianza y el apodo, pero mantuvo la atención en su hija quien dormía.

—Syaoran —le llamaron y volteó; arriba de las escaleras estaba la castaña, llevaba de nuevo esos pequeños shorts y la blusa de manga larga.

Desvió la mirada sintiendo el sonrojo subir a sus mejillas y de reojo la vio bajar y dirigirse al hombre que aguardaba cerca de la cocina.

—Gracias, Yukito —susurró la chica mientras ambos caminaban a la puerta.

Escuchó más murmullos y luego por el espejo que se encontraba cerca de la entrada, los vio abrazarse con mucho cariño y endureció el gesto sintiendo acidez en el estómago. Prefirió ver de nuevo a Sayuri.

—No sabía que tenías un fular. —La escuchó decir.

—Nunca preguntaste —refutó él mientras la veía, luego hizo un leve movimiento con la cabeza en dirección a la puerta—. ¿Amigo?

Sakura ladeó un poco la cabeza ante el tono que el chico estaba utilizando con ella, sonaba bastante molesto. Cruzó los brazos.

—De toda la vida —respondió de manera desafiante.

Syaoran hizo girar los ojos y negó.

—Se nota, ¿qué hacía aquí? —espetó.

—Vino a ver cómo estaba, suele procurarme cuándo puede —respondió ella empezando a entender la situación.

—Qué amable —gruñó el castaño con ironía.

La chica inclinó más la cabeza de lado. ¿Le estaba haciendo una escena de celos?

—Los cuñados son así —respondió decidiendo terminar con el mal entendido.

Syaoran frunció el ceño y analizó sus palabras con suma lentitud, fue muy lento pero cuando finalmente entendió quién era el hombre, abrió la boca con sorpresa.

—¿Es... Es tu...?

Sakura asintió varias veces.

—Novio de mi hermano, ¿qué pensabas?

El castaño se negó a mirarla y experimentó calor en sus mejillas; ahora se sentía tonto por haber hecho conjeturas.

—Que era un pretendiente —confesó en un suspiró negando.

Escuchó la risa de la chica y le sonrío ligeramente, Sakura finalmente se acercó y miró a Sayuri.

—¿Quieres recostarla?

Tenía su rostro a escasos centímetros y el olor a flores comenzó a nublar su sentido. Titubeó un poco y dio un paso atrás para despertar.

—No sé cómo sacarla de esta cosa —admitió apenado.

Sakura rio de nuevo y se acercó.

—Vamos, la pones en mi cama, está junto a una pared —le dijo guiándolo a las escaleras.

Syaoran dudó, pero al no saber si su hija estaba cómoda en medio de tanta tela, siguió a la chica hasta la recámara en el último pasillo, una vez que entró, observó el entorno.

Había demasiado rosa y muchas fotos con sus amigos y familia, había una donde salía en medio de su hermano y cuñado, los hombres que confundió con algo más.

—Te ayudo. —Escuchó y se sobresaltó cuando la chica puso las manos en sus hombros—. Pon una mano debajo de ella y la otra en su espalda —le indicó.

Él obedeció y sin querer se estremeció cuando la chica bajó la tela del fular de sus hombros, había sido una acción completamente inocente pero que su mente vio de otra manera. Prefirió observar a su hija.

—Sube la mano a su cabeza, así... Ahora voy a jalar el fular y vas a pasar la mano a su espalda cuando esté libre —le explicó y él asintió.

Hizo tal cual las indicaciones, Sayuri se movió un poco pero al final lograron sacarla del fular sin problemas y la pudo recostar en la cama de la chica. Sakura puso almohadas a su alrededor y acomodó una frazada sobre la pequeña mientras Syaoran peleaba con la exageradamente larga tela.

Al final, terminó por sacarse el fular por los pies, pero tuvo cuidado de no pisarlo.

—Estos deben de ser tres metros de tela —musitó recogiendo lo mencionado.

—De hecho, tendrían que ser cinco —alegó la castaña ayudándolo a doblar el fular con una sonrisa.

El castaño se encogió de hombros.

—Dos metros más o menos, es demasiada tela.

Sakura negó pero tomó el fular y lo dejó sobre su escritorio. Su recámara se llenó de silencio y ella pasó las manos por la tela en un vago intento por hacer algo.

—Perdón —exclamó de pronto Syaoran y ella volteó confundida, el chico había metido las manos a las bolsas de sus jeans—. Por lo de hace rato.

Sakura abrió un poco los ojos dada la sorpresa y regresó la mirada al fular. Estaba segura de que él no sabía lo que había hecho pero aún así se disculpaba.

—¿Quieres ver la maqueta? La tengo en la otra habitación.

El castaño la vio confundido pero asintió y la siguió a la recámara de enfrente. Cuando la chica prendió la luz, encontró pedazos de papel batería arrinconados a un lado y al fondo un restirador. Del lado izquierdo había un enorme librero y frente a este se encontraba la mesa donde estaba la maqueta.

—La rechazaron cuando traté de conseguir la financiación, pero puede servir de algo —le explicó la chica con cierto tono de tristeza.

El chico se acercó y notó que estaba muy bien hecha, con los cortes limpios y todo. ¿Por qué la habían rechazado?

—No entiendo, es una excelente maqueta —murmuró él agachándose para ver mejor el piso inferior.

Sakura suspiró y se sentó en la orilla del librero.

—Puede que lo sea, pero no llevo un apellido de renombre —murmuró cansada.

Syaoran estaba en cuclillas y la volteó a ver extrañado, ella se encogió de hombros.

—Le dieron la financiación al hijo del dueño de la constructora más grande de Tomoeda... Lo conoces, es Kenji.

El castaño frunció el ceño y regresó la atención a la maqueta. Había sentido eso como un golpe un tanto personal; en Hong Kong las cosas hubieran sido así con él, solo llevar el Li le abría puertas por sobre todos los demás.

—Pero no tiene un novio que le haya conseguido unos paneles a mitad de precio a cambio de su trabajo —exclamó de pronto la chica.

Syaoran se tensó y luego bajó la mirada.

—Eriol —espetó negando.

Escuchó a la chica reír y se incorporó para voltear. Había apoyado ambas manos sobre el librero y tenía una pierna sobre la otra, lo veía con una sonrisa.

—No lo puedes culpar, se preocupa por ti y Sayuri.

El castaño negó y se acercó para poner una mano a cada lado de su cadera encerrándola en sus brazos.

—Entonces tienes un novio con palancas —murmuró con media sonrisa.

Sakura hizo la cabeza hacia atrás, era tan alto que a veces debía hacer eso para verlo a la cara.

—Sí, es bastante influyente, debes de tener cuidado con él —alegó divertida.

Syaoran movió la cabeza de manera negativa sabiendo que eso fue verdad hace unos años, apoyó su frente sobre la de la chica y suspiró ligeramente mientras cerraba los ojos.

—Lamento que hayan rechazado tu proyecto por eso, las personas no deberían de usar su apellido para pasar sobre los demás —murmuró.

Sintió los labios de Sakura sobre su barbilla y experimentó un escalofrío.

—No importa, vamos a ganar ese contrato de la manera correcta —aseguró y él asintió.

Se vieron a los ojos unos momentos hasta que el chico bajó su rostro y la besó de manera lenta, ella por su parte, enroscó los brazos en su cuello y le regresó el gesto con la misma ternura.

Se besaron así por algunos minutos hasta que ella capturó su labio inferior, algo que lo hizo gruñir y tomarla de la cintura para subirla al espacio libre que tenía el librero. Los besos de nuevo subieron de intensidad, ella pasó las manos a lo largo de sus hombros y el chico experimentó esa nube de deseo comenzar a envolverlo.

Pasó una mano a lo largo de su pierna, la escuchó jadear pero siguió hasta su cintura donde colocó la mano sobre su piel y ella soltó un gemido que lo hizo volver.

Se separó pero apoyó su frente sobre la de ella, trató de retomar el control y aliento mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Estaba concentrado en ello cuando la sintió estremecer y ¿sollozar?

Subió la mirada y la encontró viendo hacia un lado mientras mordía su labio inferior. Lágrimas recorrían su rostro y él la vio pasmado.

—Sakura... ¿Qué...?

La chica casi lo aventó y se bajó del librero de un salto, parecía dolida, enojada y... Decepcionada.

—No soy ella, ¡deja de fingir que soy ella! —exclamó poniendo las manos en su rostro.

Syaoran abrió la boca con sorpresa no entendiendo.

—¿Qué? —finalmente preguntó.

—No pienso ser un reemplazo, si tanto... Si tanto la extrañas, porqué... Porqué... —Lo veía con mucho enojo y tristeza y él de verdad no comprendía lo que estaba pasando.

La voz se le quebró y regresó las manos a su rostro, sollozaba con tanta fuerza que hasta su cuerpo temblaba.

Trató de analizar sus palabras, de entenderla. Y al comprender de quién hablaba abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—No, no hago eso, ¿cómo crees que haría eso? —le preguntó acercándose para abrazarla.

Pero Sakura negó varias veces y trató de escapar de su agarre.

—Siempre te alejas, cuando escuchas que soy yo te apartas —le reclamó entre lágrimas.

Y Syaoran se sintió el más idiota por no haberse dado cuenta de cómo se veían sus acciones. La tomó por los brazos y negó varias veces.

—No, Sakura, mírame. —Ella sacudió la cabeza—. Por favor, tengo una explicación y no tiene nada que ver con ella, te lo juro.

Al escuchar la desesperación con la que le hablaba, la castaña bajó un poco las manos y lo miró a través de sus lágrimas. Syaoran intentó limpiarle el rostro con sus pulgares y suspiró, sus mejillas se llenaron de color rojo y ella ladeó un poco la cabeza confundida, aunque no dejaba de sentirse como lo hacía.

—Cada que haces eso... Que... —El chico bajó la mirada totalmente avergonzado y Sakura frunció el ceño no entendiendo, él suspiró—. Cuando gimes alteras todo mi interior —confesó sin mirarla y sus mejillas se tornaron aún más rojas si eso era posible.

Y la castaña abrió los ojos con suma sorpresa.

—Si no me detengo... Podría... No quiero que vayamos tan rápido —admitió viéndola con mucha pena.

Sakura parpadeaba y miraba detrás de él, parecía estar ida. En verdad jamás se hubiera imaginado esa explicación.

—¿Sakura? —la llamó en voz baja.

Y la chica pareció regresar en sí, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y puso las manos sobre ellas.

—Dios, soy una tonta, perdón —dijo a gran velocidad tratando de esconder que estaba realmente avergonzada por todo: su escena y la reacción del castaño.

Pero Syaoran negó varias veces antes de sonreír y besar su frente.

—No pasa nada, debí decirte y no hacerte creer... —Puso las manos sobre las de ella en sus mejillas y suspiró—. No pienso en nadie más, solo estás tú —susurró.

Y Sakura pudo ver la sinceridad en sus ojos ambarinos así que asintió.

—Lo siento —masculló escondiendo el rostro en su pecho.

Syaoran suspiró y la abrazó.

—No te preocupes, créeme que no es tan grave como pensar que tu hermano era tu esposo...

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos hasta que la sintió temblar y finalmente estallar en carcajadas que él sin realmente querer, acompañó.

* * *

Adivina adivinador: ¿Qué están planeando Yuna y Akiho?

Quiero leer sus teorías, a ver qué tanto he dejado ver.

Por fin sabemos un poco más de los demás personajes y espero les haya gustado.

La historia del fular es real, me pasó con mi marido y nuestro segundo crío, es tan raro que las mujeres de queden embobadas por ver a un hombre cargar así a su bebé

¡Nos vemos la otra semana!


	21. Chapter 21

Nunca había escrito algo con tan poco drama. Me siento fuera de mi hábitat :'(

Así que lo resolví jajajajaja

Sí, bueno... :D ¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **Ella, tú y yo.**

* * *

Syaoran mantenía un brazo detrás de la cabeza mientras que con el otro abrazaba a la castaña que se había quedado dormida mientras platicaban. No dejaba de observar el techo sobre él a la par que analizaba las últimas semanas.

Antes no soportaba la idea de que su hija estuviera sola en un lugar que no fuera su departamento, era hermético y desconfiaba de todos menos de Eriol y Meiling. Se mantenía lejos de cualquier cosa que estuviera relacionado con la arquitectura, vivía atormentado y presionado por el dinero y trabajo respectivamente.

Ahora se encontraba ahí, sobre una colchoneta en el suelo junto a una maqueta con su hija en otra habitación dormida.

Después de arreglar el malentendido, Syaoran le enseñó a Sakura a despegar el papel batería. Quitaron toda la parte frontal de la plaza y partes del techo. Y fue algo extrañamente íntimo, porque guió las manos de la chica con las propias como si le estuviera enseñando a tocar un instrumento musical.

Y sí, varias veces la sintió estremecer.

Nunca había experimentado todo lo que actualmente hacía, esas ganas de querer estar cerca de la chica, de disfrutar de besarla de mil maneras e incluso estar como ahora lo estaban, solo abrazados mientras dormían.

Si lo comparaba a su pasado, no estaba ni cerca de experimentar algo parecido.

Con Akiho todo fueron fiestas, gastos, salidas, exposiciones... Vivía presionado con su carrera porque su ex absorbía todo su tiempo en una relación que parecía más de mostrarlo como un trofeo. En cierto sentido eso era, el heredero Li y la ganadora que se llevó su corazón.

Y él se perdió en el torbellino que la rubia representaba, tanto así que apenas se estaba dando cuenta de lo superficial que había sido su relación.

Pero con Sakura...

Suspiró y bajó la mirada a la cabeza castaña que respiraba de manera acompasada, con su mano movió un poco el cabello y la sintió moverse pegando su cuerpo al de él antes de soltar un muy ligero suspiro.

Syaoran se volteó para que la espalda de ella quedará en su pecho y con ternura besó el hombro de la chica antes de esconder el rostro en su cabello.

Se sentía en paz, contento, completo y pleno; cosas que jamás creyó poder experimentar dadas sus circunstancias.

Sakura movió un poco la cabeza en su brazo y él la rodeó con el otro para llevar sus manos hasta las de la chica para entrelazar sus dedos.

Cerró los ojos, más se mantuvo despierto, su mente estaba trabajando a mil por hora y su corazón de pronto comenzó a dar volteretas en su interior al darse cuenta de algo que lo descolocó.

Se estaba enamorando perdidamente de la chica en sus brazos.

* * *

¿Cuántas personas ya lo habían visto de manera extraña en la última hora?

Perdió la cuenta; incluso los de seguridad subieron a verificar que no fuera un loco. Pero el traje y el pretexto de que su novia lo había dejado afuera por un desacuerdo, fueron suficientes para que lo dejaran después de dedicarle miradas que claramente decían "pobre idiota".

Pasó ambas manos por su cabello a la par que un bostezo escapaba de su boca. Giró la cabeza a la izquierda y finalmente la vio.

Llevaba una bata sobre su cuerpo y arqueó una ceja. Ella, al notarlo, lo vio contrariada.

—¿Cuánto llevas ahí? —le preguntó ladeando la cabeza, su cabello escurría un poco.

Se levantó del suelo y estiró la espalda sintiendo un millón de nudos en ella.

—Como una hora —respondió antes de inclinarse para levantar una caja del suelo—. Gracias por no recoger esto, fue un lindo detalle de tu parte —dijo con ironía moviendo la caja de celular.

Meiling se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a su puerta, antes de meter la tarjeta frunció el ceño y se giró. Lien la veía extrañado.

—¿No vas a preguntar? —cuestionó.

La mirada gris del chico mostró aún más confusión.

—¿Qué?

—Dónde estaba...

Entonces alzó ambas cejas con ligera sorpresa.

—No, no soy tu dueño ni carcelero. —Casi espetó entendiendo porqué ella esperaba eso—. Además vienes goteando, es obvio que estabas nadando —concluyó tomando un mechón de cabello negro entre sus dedos.

Meiling hizo girar los ojos antes de girarse y finalmente abrir la puerta de su cuarto. Una vez que entró, escuchó que Lien cerró y tomó la toalla sobre la cama para empezar a secar su cabello.

—¿Por qué no lo recogiste? —preguntó él dejando la caja sobre el buró y luego sentándose a su lado para tomar la toalla y ayudarla con su tarea.

Meiling se tensó un poco pero al sentir el cuidado con el que el chico tomaba los mechones de su cabello se relajó y le dejó hacerle.

—Lo olvidé —musitó.

Lo escuchó carraspear y suspiró, casi podía sentir el jalón de cabello que vendría después. Sin embargo, se sobresaltó cuando sintió los labios del chico en el hombro que había quedado descubierto.

—Eres terrible mintiendo ¿te lo habían dicho? —musitó Lien sobre su piel.

Meiling giró un poco la cabeza y lo vio de soslayo.

—De hecho, soy la mejor, por eso estoy aquí —le recordó.

Él suspiró y negó. Retomó la tarea de ayudarla con su cabello y notó lo tensa que estaba su espalda así que endureció la mandíbula con enojo.

—Increíble que hasta así te maltrataba —espetó—. Pero no quieres denunciar...

—Sí bueno, sería más fácil aventarme de un puente y menos doloroso —gruñó ella odiando su insistencia.

—Mei...

—No empieces, en serio, no estoy de humor —susurró ella dejando caer los hombros—. Mejor dime cómo va esa demanda.

Lien negó antes de recordar la principal razón por la que había ido.

—Probablemente me saquen del caso.

La pelinegra se giró y lo vio confundida.

—¿Por qué? Te has estado matando por...

Él asintió y la obligó a girarse para seguir con su cabello, era bastante largo.

—Sí pero llegó un nuevo cliente que según es muy influyente, a mí se me hizo un papanatas pero los socios creen que deben besarle los pies.

—¿Y de qué es su caso?

El chico dudó un poco, le hacía mucho ruido lo que leyó horas atrás pero no quería alarmar a Meiling por nada.

—Custodia. —Y sí, ahí estaba de nuevo lo tenso en la espalda—. Es un caso chico, podría ganarlo con otra firma de manera fácil. Odio esos casos.

—Deben ser pesados —masculló Meiling en un hilo de voz.

—Te dejan agotado sentimentalmente, nunca parece que quieran lo mejor para el menor.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos. Él terminó con el cabello y Meiling parecía estar encerrada en su mundo.

—Entonces es un niño —dijo aunque sonó más como pregunta.

—Sí —contestó Lien y casi la vio suspirar de alivio—. Los documentos mencionan a un menor, no a una niña.

Ella se giró y el chico notó algo en su mirada, como tristeza mezclada con miedo; puso una mano en su mejilla con ternura.

—Si no te abres conmigo, no te puedo ayudar, Nat —susurró y ella le dio una sonrisa ladeada—. Tampoco te puedo proteger si no sé a qué nos estamos enfrentando —concluyó dejando otro beso en su hombro.

Meiling suspiró y puso la mano en su barbilla para que levantara el rostro, juntó sus labios por unos momentos y lo besó con suma lentitud.

—No es mi secreto para decirlo —le dijo sobre sus labios—. Pero... Hablaré con Syaoran, creo que debemos estar listos para lo que venga.

Lien asintió y con mucho cuidado le quitó la bata antes de besar su cuello, ella rio y lo dejó avanzar. Pero en su mente no dejaba de pensar en que probablemente Akiho había dado ese paso que según ella no iba a dar... Y le dio cierto pánico que todo saliera a la luz.

Syaoran no estaba listo para enfrentar a su ex en un tribunal.

* * *

Sayuri no despertó más que para tomar leche y regresar a dormir. Algo que puso en alerta a Syaoran pero que Sakura trató de calmar explicando que al crecer, cuando empiezan a dar pasos, se cansan más y que en unos días retomaría su rutina.

No que tuviera una muy establecida.

—Debes de empezar a ponerle horarios, siestas y cosas así o nunca va a dormir una noche entera —le dijo Sakura mientras él manejaba con destino a la escuela.

Syaoran de pronto apretaba con fuerza el volante pero trataba de relajarse. No quería que la castaña notara lo tenso que estaba por llevarla a la universidad.

—Te pudiste quedar con el auto, yo me las iba a arreglar —le repitió por cuarta vez en lo que iba del trayecto.

—Ya te veo maniobrando con el papel batería y Sayuri —exclamó la chica con cierta ironía y él suspiró—. Además, me estás haciendo un favor, es difícil encontrar un lugar para estacionar.

Llegaron a la escuela y se de tuvo cerca de la puerta, por el retrovisor la vio dejar un beso sobre la frente de su hija antes de que la chica se asomara por el espacio de los asientos de adelante.

—Salgo a las cuatro, no dejes el pegamento en el auto —le dijo mientras él giraba el rostro para capturar sus labios.

Sakura sonrió de manera adorable cuando el chico además de todo dejó un beso fugaz en su nariz.

—Comes algo en el almuerzo, una taza de leche y pan de caja no es desayuno —comentó el chico frunciendo el ceño.

La chica sacó su lengua antes de hacerse hacia atrás para abrir la puerta.

—Sí, papá —rio antes de salir con su portaplanos y mochila.

Syaoran puso la mano en el asiento del copiloto y la observó sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. La vio entrar a la escuela y cuando volteó la cabeza para dirigirse a dónde comprarían el material para la maqueta, su corazón se detuvo e instintivamente inclinó el cuerpo hacia el otro asiento para esconderse.

—Rayos, rayos, rayos —repitió una y otra vez mientras su hija balbuceaba en la parte trasera del auto.

Su corazón latía exageradamente rápido y su respiración era acelerada, quiso que la tierra se abriera y tragara el auto de Sakura, que se volviera invisible o cualquier cosa igual de absurda.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó escondido, pero cuando tocaron la ventanilla de la puerta del copiloto, jadeó con fuerza y se preparó para lo peor.

Pero soltó un suspiro lleno de alivio al ver que era sólo uno de los vigilantes de la escuela. Se incorporó con lentitud y miró un segundo hacia donde la había visto antes de bajar su vidrio.

—No puedes permanecer aquí —espetó el hombre robusto.

Syaoran asintió varias veces tratando de calmar su acelerado corazón.

—Perdón, se me cayó algo pero ya me voy —explicó atropellando las palabras.

El guardia negó antes de verlo con hartazgo y el castaño finalmente pisó el acelerador para salir de ahí. Pero en su mente se preguntó una y mil veces si acaso Akiho lo había alcanzado a ver... Y lo que era peor, si vislumbró a Sakura besarlo y bajar del auto.

* * *

Estaba emocionada, se sentía feliz, como si estuviera en la cima del mundo y todo tenía que ver con cierto castaño que le robaba el aliento en más de un sentido.

Puso atención en sus clases y por primera vez se sintió emocionada por la época de exámenes. Syaoran había prometido ayudarla a estudiar cada que Sayuri se los permitiera.

Durmieron en la colchoneta, pero la llevaron a su recámara para que la bebé no estuviera sola. Una vez que despertaron, no pudo evitar pensar que anhelaba que así fueran sus días. Pero no dijo nada, seguramente el castaño saldría corriendo si llegaba a dejar entrever que sentía algo así de fuerte por ambos Li.

Suspiró a la par que empezaba a guardar sus cuadernos para su primera hora libre y se mordió el labio inferior con nervios. El chico le había asegurado que solo estaba ella, la hizo sentir querida al prometerle que no pensaba en la mamá de Sayuri.

Pero si era así... ¿Por qué aún no le hablaba más de ella? Sentía que necesitaba saber de la mujer que rechazó a tan hermosa bebé.

Se puso su mochila al hombro y el portaplanos lo cargó con la mano antes de salir del salón para dirigirse a la cafetería donde vería a Tomoyo y Lien. Una vez ahí, tras sentarse en su mesa de siempre, sacó su celular y comenzó a ver su galería con una pequeña sonrisa.

Syaoran no sabía, pero tenía muchísimas fotos de ella con Sayuri haciendo caras graciosas. La bebé amaba ser fotografiada, incluso había unas donde la pequeña había tocado la pantalla para capturar el momento.

Actualmente, se encontraba viendo una donde la pequeña tenía los ojos muy abiertos y la boca en forma de "o" mientras que Sakura sacaba la lengua y cerraba los ojos. Era del día que la pequeña descubrió las selfies.

—Que linda niña —dijeron a su lado y ella se sobresaltó.

Volteó y encontró un par de orbes azules que la veían con la cabeza ladeada.

Sakura sonrió pero apagó la pantalla de su celular y lo puso boca abajo mientras que la chica se sentaba a su lado.

—Gracias —masculló volteando con disimulo a la puerta. Lien se encontraba ahí hablando con una compañera.

Akiho se acomodó uno de sus caireles y le sonrió.

—¿Familia tuya?

Sakura titubeó un poco no sabiendo qué término darle a la bebé. No porque se avergonzara de tener un novio que era padre soltero, más bien porque no sentía esa suficiente confianza hacia la rubia de ojos azules.

—Algo así —contestó finalmente tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

—Me gustaron sus ojos, tienen un color muy lindo, si mi esposo tuviera ese tono de ojos sería más que perfecto —suspiró con mirada soñadora.

Sakura se movió un tanto incómoda ante aquella declaración. Por un momento sintió que la chica le mandó un mensaje encriptado.

—Sí, son lindos —masculló tratando de mandarle una mirada de auxilio a Lien.

—Oh, me contó Kenji que vas a presentar tu proyecto en conjunto —exclamó de pronto.

La castaña frunció el ceño y la vio con algo de seriedad.

—¿Conoces a Kenji? O sea sí, obvio lo conoces —dijo a gran velocidad negando y riendo ante su absurdo comentario—. Me refiero a que no sabía que son amigos.

Akiho hizo un ademán de desinterés con la mano.

—Su novia es compañera mía, la chica me mandó a investigar si planeaba algo para su cumpleaños pero salió tu nombre en la plática.

La chica bajó las manos a su regazo y las apretó con fuerza.

—Me imagino, piensa que soy un fracaso —espetó.

Su acompañante rio y negó.

—No, se notaba preocupado, dijo que con quien quiera que te hayas aliado era muy bueno —alegó divertida—. Fue curioso verlo así, siempre anda seguro de sí mismo.

Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar aquello.

—Me da gusto, espero que el concurso no sea algo que puede ganar solo por su nombre —musitó.

La chica ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Cómo así?

—Pertenece a una familia de renombre. —Se encogió de hombros—. Siempre saca a relucir su apellido para lograr lo que quiere.

Akiho se quedó callada unos momentos y de pronto alzó ambas cejas.

—Vaya, que bajo se puede caer para adquirir un deseo... Ahí viene tu amigo, debo ir a mi clase pero, ¿estamos en contacto? —inquirió mientras se levantaba.

Sakura la vio extrañada pero asintió y la rubia se alejó del lado contrario al que Lien se acercaba.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó el mencionado señalando con la cabeza la figura de Akiho mientras se sentaba frente a ella.

La chica se encogió de hombros y volteó su celular boca arriba. Tenía una notificación.

—Supongo que iba tarde... ¿Dónde te metes? Llevamos días sin saber de ti —le reclamó

Lien puso sobre la mesa una carpeta y la vio con algo de seriedad antes de negar.

—Hay un caso... Eso me mantenía ocupado pero parece que me van a sacar —espetó y bufó—. Malditos socios me tienen hasta...

—¡Lien! —lo interrumpió Sakura.

El chico se apoyó en el respaldo de su silla con los brazos cruzados y una mueca de hartazgo.

—Bien, no entiendo porqué Yukito no se sale, hay casos que no le gusta que tomen.

Sakura apoyo un codo sobre la mesa y puso la mejilla en la palma de su mano.

—Touya dice lo mismo pero Yukito piensa diferente —musitó—. ¿Has visto a Meiling?

Lien asintió varias veces y sacó su celular, buscó algo por algunos segundos y finalmente le mostró una foto del perfil de la chica mientras veía por la ventana con el cabello casi volando por el aire.

—Estuve con ella ayer —le contó bloqueando el aparato.

Sakura sonrió.

—Te pegó fuerte el amor —rio.

Su amigo no pudo evitar darle media sonrisa.

—Pero si tú —se burló y ella se sonrojó, entonces el gesto del chico decayó un momento—. ¿Alguna vez te ha hablado sobre la mamá de Sayuri?

La castaña lo vio con sorpresa antes de bajar la mirada a la mesa. Hizo girar su celular mientras evitaba ver al chico.

—Un poco, no tengo idea de cómo es ella físicamente pero por dentro era horrible —gruñó—. Creo que lastimó mucho a Syaoran y por eso no habla de ella —murmuró.

Lien detuvo su celular y ella lo vio exasperada.

—¿Crees?

Sakura se encogió de hombros antes de imitar la postura que su amigo había tenido minutos atrás: Espalda tensa y brazos cruzados.

—No sé, Lien, quiero pensar que la mujer ya no significa nada en la vida de Syaoran, pero tienen una hija y por algo él era tan desconfiado ¿sabes? —explotó sin querer mientras miraba la mesa con ojos entrecerrados.

Vio las manos de su amigo estirarse sobre la mesa y ella suspiró antes de poner sus manos sobre las del chico. Tenían el nivel de confianza para consolarse de tal manera. Dejó caer la cabeza en la mesa justo en medio de sus manos tomadas.

—Tengo miedo de que esto sea algo pasajero para él, temo que ella llegará un día y todo lo que pasamos será reducido a nada —confesó con la voz quebrada.

—¿Se lo dijiste? —preguntó el chico en voz baja.

Sakura rio ligeramente y giró la cabeza para observarlo.

—No tan directo, pero ayer le reclamé por una acción que me hizo creer que pensaba en ella.

Lien la vio con algo de tristeza.

—Sakura, el paquete de Syaoran es muy grande, si tener a una pareja con ex novio es difícil, con una hija... —Suspiró y soltó las manos de su amiga, apoyó también la cabeza sobre la mesa y la vio de lado—. Meiling tiene sus cargas emocionales, pero no me imagino lo que es tener una pareja con un pasado tan grande.

La castaña parpadeó varias veces para no llorar en medio de la cafetería.

—¿Crees que ella los busque?

El chico no dijo nada, solo desvió la mirada porque en un inicio quiso averiguar si esa demanda podía estar ligada a sus nuevos amigos. Sin embargo, ahora había sacado los miedos bien infundados de Sakura.

—Creo que debes hablar con Syaoran sobre esa posibilidad.

Sakura volvió a girar la cabeza para esconder su gesto del chico. De no haberlo hecho, hubiera visto las lágrimas que nublaron su mirada.

A veces quería creer que estaba construyendo un castillo con Syaoran, pero al final, la realidad era que era un castillo de arena que ante la más ligera tormenta se vendría abajo.

Necesitaba saber en dónde estaba parada con su novio.

* * *

Eriol recibió un folder con información de una nueva cuenta antes de entrar a su oficina. Leyó el nombre de la compañía y se dirigió a su escritorio donde al mover el mouse, la imagen de su ahijada lo recibió.

No tardó mucho en abrir el explorador fantasma y se dispuso a buscar el historial de la nueva empresa que los quería contratar. Siempre era meticuloso con quienes trabajaba para proteger a su gente y herencia. Nunca dejaba nada a la suerte.

Leyó la información que encontró y se dio cuenta que era una cuenta adecuada. Entonces leyó los requerimientos y comenzó a formar ideas en su cabeza.

Levantó un poco la mirada y encontró en la mesa ratona de la sala, un tazón lleno de fresas. No era algo que no viera todos los días, sin embargo, jamás le había puesto atención a la fruta que su secretaria ponía.

Frunciendo el ceño y endureciendo la mandíbula, dejó todo de lado para levantarse y caminar hasta el tazón, el cual apenas tomó, lo llevó al bote de basura.

Pero cuando se dispuso a desechar la fruta, su mano se quedó congelada, parpadeó varias veces y un escalofrío lo recorrió al evocar la sensación del día anterior.

¿Qué demonios había hecho Daidouji?

Nada, realmente no había hecho nada para provocarlo. Solo lo invitó a probar algo que no estaba dentro de su menú diario y con eso pareció hechizarlo.

Era una bruja, en el buen sentido de la palabra.

Lo peor era el sueño que lo mantuvo despierto la mitad de la noche. Ella dentro de una tina invitándolo a morder más fresas. Literal, le ofrecía fresas bañadas en chocolate.

—Carajo —espetó caminando hacia su escritorio donde casi dejó caer el tazón lleno de fresas antes de levantar el teléfono de su oficina—. Chiharu, ¿puedes conseguir chocolate? O fresas con chocolate... —masculló quitándose los lentes para negar varias veces.

Escuchó lo que su secretaria le dijo y suspiró de manera discreta.

—No, no son para mí... Solo... ¿Sabes? Olvídalo no sé qué estoy pensando —espetó antes de colgar.

Sabía que se estaba comportando como un junior, pero se sentía fuera de control, confundido y con un temor abrasador que por momentos le cortaba la respiración.

—Maldita seas, Daidouji... —murmuró cansado mientras retomaba su lugar detrás del escritorio.

Odiaba no tener el control sobre sí mismo. Detestaba pensar que la chica ya lo podía manejar. Entonces una idea fugaz vino a su mente y sonrió con sorna.

—Bien, mujer, si así quieres jugar...

Se puso sus lentes, tomó su celular y comenzó a actuar.

* * *

Syaoran había escuchado mil veces que jamás debía dejar a su hija dentro de un auto. Se preguntó si la regla aplicaba para su actual caso.

Se encontraba apoyado a un lado de la puerta del pasajero viendo hacia la universidad, llevaba una gorra que encontró en la cajuela de Sakura y veía a su hija dormir. Siesta de la tarde, anotó en su mente que la bebé dormía entre las tres y cinco de la tarde.

Sacó su celular y vio de nuevo la hora. Sakura llevaba quince minutos de retraso y él tenía ganas de llamarla para que se apurara.

Fue a comprar el material que hacía falta para la maqueta y tenía la cajuela cargada de papel batería, pegamento y otros artículos que emplearían en el cambio. Llevaba también la maqueta en el auto pues Sakura aún no le decía donde iban a trabajar.

Suspiró y guardó el aparato cuando de pronto sintió un toque en su brazo. Se giró sobresaltado y sí, ahí estaba de nuevo. Sonrisa coqueta con ojos azules; estaba casi subida en la cajuela, por eso lo tomó por sorpresa.

—¡Sabía que eras tú! —exclamó Akiho con un gesto lleno de diversión.

El chico la vio pasmado antes de mirar la puerta de la universidad con nervios.

—Se quedó con Lien —le informó la chica caminando hasta él.

Syaoran frunció el ceño y la vio con enojo.

—Entonces sí los conoces —espetó negando mientras sentía que su corazón se le iba a salir del pecho.

Su ex sonrió y se puso frente a él, ladeó la cabeza y lo miró de manera indescriptible.

—Obvio, son compañeros; Lien tiene su reputación, Tomoyo también y tu chica... Bueno...

El castaño sintió la bilis subir a su garganta.

—¿Estás jugando?

Akiho entonces lo vio con cierto dolor y él trató de no caer bajo ese hechizo.

—No, no sabía que Sakura era tu novia hasta que los vi besarse en la mañana —confesó entrelazando las manos frente a ella—. Y no tengo nada que reclamar, sabes que estoy casada, solo me sorprendió que ella no me reconociera o algo...

—¿Crees que ando presumiendo quién fue la mujer que dejó a su hija? —gruñó Syaoran mientras sacudía la cabeza en gesto de incredulidad.

La chica bajó la mirada y dejó caer lo hombros. Acto al que Syaoran quiso dar la espalda porque siempre le despertaba las ganas de abrazarla, de hecho, pasó ambas manos por su cabello para mantenerlas ocupadas.

—No, tienes razón, no es algo que me enorgullezca —musitó cansada y se asomó un poco al asiento donde Sayuri dormía ajena a todo lo que pasaba—. Bueno, el dejarla porque mírala, es perfecta, eso sí me llena de orgullo, lo que hicimos juntos.

Syaoran miró también a su hija y bajó las manos sintiéndose incomodó con el comentario. No dijo nada, solo suspiró con fuerza y llevó la mirada a la escuela deseando con toda el alma que Sakura se tardara.

Estaba tan concentrado en aquello que no notó cuando su ex se acercó y lo abrazó por el cuello. Pero sí abrió los ojos con sorpresa y sintió su estómago irse al suelo. Instintivamente puso las manos en la cintura de la chica para alejarla pero ella se impulsó hacia arriba y depositó un beso en la comisura de sus labios.

—Todas las noches sueño con ustedes —le dijo al oído y el jadeó ligeramente, la chica regresó los pies al suelo y besó su pecho—. Los extraño —susurró antes de dar un paso atrás y caminar en dirección contraria a la escuela.

Syaoran parpadeó varias veces no entendiendo qué acababa de pasar. Incluso su corazón parecía haber dejado de latir. Se giró para ver a su ex alejarse pero sus orbes se encontraron con otros que lo veían con suma seriedad y un atisbo de enojo.

La chica se dio la vuelta con una gracia digna de modelo y él casi corrió detrás de ella con una vaga y absurda explicación en la punta de su lengua.

—¡Syaoran! —Pero la voz de cierta castaña lo mantuvo en su lugar.

Cuando la chica llegó a él, se obligó a dejar de ver a la que lo acusó con la mirada y trató de mantenerse impasible frente a su novia.

—¿Qué pasó? Te ves pálido —dijo Sakura poniendo las manos en sus mejillas y girando un poco su rostro para observarlo.

Syaoran estaba experimentando una sensación de ahogo, sin embargo, se aclaró la garganta y abrazó a su novia ignorando el pequeño grito que soltó cuando casi la cargó.

—Nada, creo que es el calor —dijo en su cabello y suspiró, se incorporó y ella aprovechó para darle un beso que lo hizo sentir como el peor de los traidores.

—¿Quieres que maneje? Te ves cansado —musitó ella juntando sus frentes.

Él asintió varias veces y le entregó las llaves.

—De todos modos no sé a dónde vamos —le recordó alejándose para abrirle la puerta del piloto.

La castaña sonrió agradecida y esperó a que se subiera atrás con Sayuri para sonreír y arrancar el vehículo.

—Vamos a casa de Tomoyo, me prestó su estudio para que trabajemos —le contó emocionada y Syaoran sintió la información como una bofetada.

—Vaya, qué suerte —murmuró tratando de esconder la ironía en su comentario.

Algo que al parecer logró, porque Sakura sonrió aún más.

Syaoran dirigió la mirada hacia la ventana y trató de contener sus emociones. Ya sospechaba que no todo podía ser tan perfecto.

* * *

Cuando Eriol salió de una junta, se dirigió a su oficina para tomar su saco e ir a recoger a Meiling. Hizo lo de siempre: entrar, cerrar la sesión de su computadora, guardar cosas pendientes que vería en su hogar y tomar su saco para ponérselo. Y fue con ese acto que vio lo que lo esperaba en la mesa ratona de la sala en su oficina.

Una caja con un moño y nota. Frunciendo el ceño se acercó y alcanzó a distinguir la letra de Chiharu:

" _Jefe, vaya por ella"_

Hizo girar los ojos y negó varias veces mientras tomaba lo que ahora veía que era una caja de fresas cubiertas de chocolate. Su secretaria era medio metiche, pero era casi su mano derecha y por eso le pasaba por alto ciertas actitudes. Y al parecer, ella lo conocía bastante bien, lo suficiente para darse cuenta de lo que quería hacer.

Despegó la nota y la arrugó antes de llevarla al bote de basura. Pero una ligera sonrisa se formó en su rostro cuando cerró su oficina y se encaminó a su auto.

Ya le daría un aumento a Chiharu si su plan funcionaba.

* * *

La casa a la que llegaron era imponente. No tanto como la mansión donde creció, pero sí lo bastante para hacerlo sentir incómodo.

Sayuri había despertado en el camino, tomó su leche y ahora comía galletas mientras él trataba de sacarla del asiento de bebé.

Se puso de cuclillas para hacer aquello y vio de soslayo un auto gris detenerse a unos cuantos metros. De el bajó la mejor amiga de Sakura y él trató de concentrarse en su tarea.

—¡Tomoyo! ¿Segura que no hay problema?

Syaoran finalmente cargó a su hija y se incorporó, la pelinegra la vio unos segundos antes de sonreírle a la castaña y negar.

—Claro que no, ya tengo un cuarto para que esté la pequeña en lo que trabajan —anunció—. Lien vendrá en un rato también, dijo que pasaría al bufete.

Sakura asintió y abrió la cajuela de su auto para sacar el papel batería y las bolsas con el material que Syaoran compró.

—¿Te importa que le enseñé a Syaoran donde va a estar Sayuri?

La chica movió la mano en ademán de que estaba bien.

—Llevaré esto al estudio y ahí nos vemos —exclamó.

Su hija aplaudió mientras él le entregaba a Wipi, pero se negó rotundamente a ver a la amiga de Sakura pues sabía lo que encontraría en esos orbes amatistas.

—Es por acá —dijo con algo de sequedad la chica y él asintió.

Caminaron por algunos pasillos hasta llegar a un cuarto bastante grande en el que habían instalado una pequeña reja para que su hija no se saliera. Una mujer con uniforme les sonrió y su hija comenzó a hacerse arriba y abajo al ver la cantidad de juguetes que había en el suelo.

—Ella es mi nana, personal de mi absoluta confianza, en cada esquina puedes notarás una cámara, las podremos ver desde el estudio —le explicó Tomoyo en el mismo tono serio.

Syaoran dudó un poco pero finalmente entregó a su hija.

—Ah, no ha comido... —masculló.

La nana de Tomoyo asintió.

—No se preocupe, joven, le daré verduras con pollo, ya lo estaban haciendo en la cocina.

El castaño asintió y notó que la pelinegra comenzaba a caminar de regreso así que tras darle una última mirada a su hija la siguió.

Avanzaron a lo largo de un pasillo vacío en completo silencio, Syaoran incluso metió las manos a su jogger al percibir la tensión en el ambiente.

—Tomo...

La chica levantó una mano deteniéndose y girando para verlo con una mirada tan fría que por un momento le recordó al hermano de Sakura.

—¿Es la mamá de Sayuri?

Syaoran bajó la mirada y suspiró antes de asentir una vez.

—No sabía... Ella... —Bufó y negó—. El mundo es jodidamente pequeño.

Vio a Tomoyo cruzar los brazos y tomar una pose defensiva.

—¿Sakura sabe? —Él negó—. ¿Le piensas decir?

El chico levantó la cabeza con sorpresa más no dijo nada y la chica casi gruñó.

—Esa mujer lleva días sacándome de mis casillas, y Sakura en su eterna nobleza trata de ser amigable —espetó—. Dile o le diré yo y créeme, no va a ser lindo ni te voy a dejar bien parado —gruñó señalándolo antes de retomar su caminata.

El castaño empuñó una mano sabiendo que tenía que hacer lo correcto y contarle toda la verdad a Sakura.

* * *

Sakura sonreía mientras hacía otro corte en el papel batería y escuchaba a sus amigos hablar y contar anécdotas.

Syaoran había estado inusualmente callado y algo alejado. Sobretodo cuando Meiling y —sorpresivamente— Eriol llegaron. Este último según solo había ido para llevar a la prima de su novio, pero al final, entre plática y plática, se quedó más tiempo del que creyó.

Y eso la hizo sentir demasiado bien, creía que estaban haciéndose un grupo unido.

Syaoran puso música en su celular, le quiso mostrar la lista con la que trabajaba diciéndole que lo relajaba. Y en verdad no puso atención a ello, el solo hecho de que el chico le estuviera ayudando ya era bastante.

Quiso regresarle el gesto de alguna manera, así que aprovechando que Syaoran había salido para ver a Sayuri, prendió el Bluetooth de ambos teléfonos y los conectó antes de empezar a enviarle las fotos que tenía con su hija. Esperaba que le gustaran y que no se molestara.

Vio el porcentaje del envío y sonrió emocionada, permitió que su pantalla se apagara y se concentró en ver el avance en el celular de Syaoran.

Meiling rio por algo que Tomoyo les contó y ella solo volteó para darles una sonrisa. Aunque el gesto de su mejor amiga la descolocó un poco, pues la vio con un gesto de preocupación a lo que ella contestó con un guiño. Probablemente pensaba que estaba trabajando demasiado.

Cuando se terminaron de enviar las fotos, Sakura ingresó a la carpeta de Bluetooth de Syaoran y seleccionó todas, las cortó e ingresó a la carpeta de imágenes donde las pegó para que le fuera más fácil a Syaoran verlas.

Sonrió cuando todas las fotos se movieron y comenzó a bajar para revisar que no hubiera faltado ni una. Cuando llegó a la primera, puso el dedo sobre la flecha de retorno pero una foto de Sayuri la hizo sonreír. Era la bebé con papilla en la boca, la imagen que seguía era la de su piecito y así, sin querer, se fue recorriendo más y más fotografías.

Era increíble ver a la bebé de menor edad y se le hizo algo triste que en ninguna foto asomara Syaoran, solo eran imágenes de su hija.

Entonces su sonrisa se quedó congelada y sintió un fuerte tirón en el pecho.

Esos ojos azules, el cabello en caireles y la sonrisa de aparente inocencia.

¿Por qué Syaoran tenía una foto de ella?

Entonces la recordó hablando de Sayuri, de cuánto amaba el color de ojos de la bebé... O más bien, del papá de la bebé... Su bebé...

—¿Sakura?

Levantó la mirada, ojos ambarinos estaban clavados en la pantalla y tenía un gesto de culpa absoluta que se sintió como un golpe directo al corazón.

Y cuando finalmente la miró, se dio cuenta que él ya sabía que la conocía.

Y eso le dolió mucho más.

* * *

¿Querían drama?

Eso no es nada jajaja pero no podia dejar todo tan rosa.

¿Saben? Nadie le atinó a lo que Akiho y el marido planean, o sea, en parte sí pero no del todo ;)

En fin, Eriol está jugando con fuego, vamos a ver quién se quema primero de esos dos.

Lien y Meiling ahora parecen los más estables, eso debería alarmarlos jejejeje

¡Nos vemos la otra semana!


	22. Chapter 22

Para los que no siguen la pagina de Facebook (está en la descripción del perfil), la historia llego a las 2mil estrellitas en Wattpad!

Eso amerita capítulo especial, bueno, mide más de 8000 palabras aunque... Bueno, ya verán.

Me comentaron sobre Syaoran, que estaba fuera de personaje y que no era ni la sombra del original, que debí avisar... Bueno, desde el primer capítulo puse que sería un Syaoran adorable con una Sakura desastrosa... Aunque en clear card Syaoran se la pasó escondiendo la verdad así que nos los veo muy alejados.

En fin, respeto cada opinión pero este Syaoran está moldeado a la situación de padre soltero desheredado, no sé cómo sería un Syaoran apegado al personaje original porque sinceramente, Syaoran mago de papá de un hijo de Sakura sería como un verdadero lobo. Acá no es así porque no tiene fundamento una personalidad así.

Y bueno, necesitaba salir del modo drama de CTR por eso existe esta historia.

En la página también comenté que estuve escuchando dos canciones para sacar mi drama... No hay escenas musicales solo escuché eso de fondo mientras escribía pero por si les interesa se las dejo:

Para las escenas de Sakura escuché "Not meant to be" de Theory of a deadman.

Para las de Syaoran escuché "Without you" de Ashes Remain.

Ahora sí, los dejó leer :D

* * *

 **Ella, tú y yo.**

* * *

Ojos ambarinos y esmeralda se enfrentaron en silencio hasta que Sakura desvió la mirada y mordió su labio inferior.

Dejó el celular en la mesa donde estaba su maqueta y trató de controlar la humedad de sus ojos sin éxito.

¿Por qué no le dijo?

—Sakura, por favor —rogó el en voz baja tratando de tomar su brazo.

Sin embargo, la castaña se alejó con tanta brusquedad que incluso terminó tirando el banco en el que se encontraba sentada. El fuerte sonido los hizo sobresaltar a todos, sus amigos se quedaron callados y podía sentir las miradas sobre ellos.

Tenía el brazo en un ángulo lejos de Syaoran dejando a plena vista que se había apartado del chico adrede. Mantuvo la mirada baja y no se dio cuenta de cuando su respiración se volvió ajetreada. Le dolía el pecho, el alma, el corazón; sentía que todo se estaba desmoronando a su alrededor.

—Mi papá llega hoy, debo estar en casa para recibirlo —masculló con la voz quebrada—. Puedes irte con Eriol, ¿no? Yo tengo...

Su voz se cortó y ella señaló detrás con su pulgar aunque la salida estaba frente a ellos.

—Sakura...

—Debo irme —repitió y cuando él intentó tomar su mano, se hizo a un lado con la misma brusquedad y aprovechó el desconcierto del castaño para pasar de él y salir del estudio con pasos acelerados.

Syaoran no podía creer lo rápido que había arruinado la relación, parpadeó varias veces tratando de asimilar que en realidad eso estaba pasando. Maldijo por lo bajo y se giró para seguir a la chica que ya iba saliendo del lugar.

Pasó en medio de sus amigos y logró ver la mirada amatista que casi le estaba gritando que se lo había advertido. Negó y siguió a Sakura sabiendo que tenía razón.

Lien los vio confundido mientras que Eriol y Meiling intercambiaron una mirada consternada. Fue Tomoyo quien bufó y tomó una pose de suma molestia.

—Te lo dije, esa mosca muerta sólo trajo problemas —exclamó con enojo viendo a Lien.

—¿Quién, Akiho? —cuestionó este no entendiendo nada.

Meiling y Eriol fruncieron el ceño y miraron hacia donde el castaño había salido.

—¿Quién más? Pero no, Sakura tenía que hacer lo que siempre hace...

—¿Conocen a Shinomoto? —intervino Meiling mirando a los otros dos con desconfianza.

Ojos grises la vieron extrañado.

—¿Ustedes la conocen? —inquirió Lien.

Eriol suspiró y negó viendo hacia arriba.

—Van en la misma escuela, era obvio que esto pasaría —musitó cansado.

—No, no solo vamos en la misma escuela, el esposo de esa está por venderle un software a la empresa de mi madre —espetó Tomoyo con enojo.

Ojos azules la vieron con una ceja arqueada.

—Creí que tu madre tenía a los mejores consejeros —gruñó.

Pero Tomoyo no se inmutó, de hecho, lo vio de manera desafiante.

—Los tiene, que el idiota esté casado con una niña caprichods, no hace a su empresa peligrosa; separar lo personal de lo profesional le dicen a ese actuar.

El inglés no apartó la mirada, en todo caso, la vio con más seriedad mientras que la chica tomó una pose defensiva.

—A ver, vamos a calmarnos —dijo Lien extendiendo los brazos—. Ustedes saben quién es Akiho, nosotros también... ¿De dónde la conocen?

Eriol y Meiling se miraron antes de que esta última suspirara.

—Es la ex de Syaoran... Madre de Sayuri.

* * *

—¡Sakura! —la llamó y casi corrió para ponerse frente a ella y evitar que saliera de la casa.

Y por más que la chica se apuró, fue incapaz de ganarle, así que literalmente chocó con el cuerpo del que estaba por llamar ex novio.

—Necesito irme —le dijo con enojo.

—No, deja te explico...

—No hay nada que explicar, es tu vida personal y no es mi asunto...

—Sí lo es, debí decirte, no estuvo bien...

Entonces orbes verdes lo vieron enfurecidos.

—¿Sabías que la conocía?

Syaoran negó rápidamente.

—No, me enteré antes de venir para acá —le explicó aferrándose a la verdad.

Sakura asintió pero dio un paso atrás, algo que confundió al castaño.

—Bien no sabías eso... ¿Sabías que vivía aquí? ¿Que estudiábamos en la misma universidad?

Y ante su silencio el enojo comenzó a ganarle al dolor, negó con la cabeza e intentó pasar pero él se interpuso.

—Sakura, deja...

—¡Quítate! ¡No quiero escucharte! Sabías que ella estaba aquí y jamás me dijiste —exclamó con la voz quebrada tratando de moverlo.

Syaoran sintió una opresión en el pecho y la tomó de los hombros.

—¡Intenté hacerlo! El día que fui a buscarte a tu casa, la primera vez...

Ella lo vio con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas, tenía mucho dolor reflejado en sus facciones.

—¡¿Por eso lo querías terminar?! —Syaoran abrió los ojos con sorpresa dándose cuenta de cómo sonaba todo—. Soy una idiota, creí que era por Sayuri y en vez de eso...

El chico la soltó arrepentido de no haberle dicho la verdad desde que supo que Akiho estaba en Tomoeda. Y Sakura, al sentir sus hombros libres, pasó de él corriendo hacia su auto. Una ligera lluvia se había desatado pero ella lo ignoró.

Con manos temblorosas abrió el vehículo y se subió. Se encerró antes de poner ambas manos sobre su rostro para dejar que los espasmos azotaran su cuerpo mientras sollozos escapaban de su boca.

Quería saber dónde estaba parada con Syaoran, ahora lo sabía.

Por su parte, el chico cerró los ojos y empuñó ambas manos mientras veía hacia arriba. Lo había arruinado, todo por su cobardía de no decirle la verdad.

—Demonios —espetó y caminó con pasos pesados hacia donde estaba su hija; pero mientras más se alejaba de la puerta, peor se sentía.

Era una extraña sensación de vacío en su interior que lo hizo detenerse a medio camino y exhalar con fuerza por la boca.

Se imaginó sus días sin la castaña: sin su sonrisa, su voz, su risa y esa curiosa manera de tocarlo y llenarlo de vida.

No podía perderla, estaba estúpidamente enamorado de ella.

Se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia la puerta.

La casa de Daidouji estaba en alto, por lo que tenía que bajar escalones para llegar a la zona de estacionamiento.

La lluvia apenas comenzaba a caer pero eso no lo detuvo. Con sus años de entrenamiento de Parkour, saltó de las escaleras a la parte de los carros y vio a Sakura comenzar a echarse en reversa para luego girar.

Y sabiendo que todo eso podría terminar aún peor, corrió y se puso frente al auto justo cuando la chica estaba por meter el acelerador.

Y claro, Sakura gritó y frenó de golpe al verlo frente a ella. Su corazón latía tan fuerte y rápido que se sentía en medio de un maratón.

Se volvieron a mirar y ella finalmente endureció la mandíbula y abrió la puerta de su vehículo exageradamente enojada.

—¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Te pude matar! —le gritó.

Y sí, Syaoran sintió el ligero golpe en sus piernas pero no pensaba perder a la castaña.

Caso dudó de quitarse de ahí, temía que ella abordara el vehículo y huyera para no tener que escucharlo.

—Apaga el motor —le pidió.

Sakura lo vio incrédula y negó.

—Estás mal —musitó.

Y ya fuera por la luz de los faros, por la lluvia o por los rayos que comenzaban a caer, los ojos del chico tomaron cierto brillo.

—Sakura, no me pienso mover de aquí hasta que me escuches así que tienes dos opciones: o me atropellas y te vas, o me haces caso y apagas el motor —le dijo con tanto temple que por un momento pareció que hablaban como si no hubiera pasado nada.

La chica lo miró con ojos entrecerrados y bufó regresando a su vehículo y cerrando la puerta. Se volvieron a enfrentar con la mirada a través del parabrisas y finalmente ella suspiró y apagó el motor.

Pero ni así Syaoran se quitó de enfrente, así que bajó del auto y dejó que la lluvia la terminara de mojar. Total, ¿qué más daba?

—Me voy caminando —espetó casi azotando la puerta de su vehículo y dándole la espalda para dirigirse a la otra salida que tenía la casa de Tomoyo.

—Me llamo Li Xiao Lang y soy de Hong Kong —gritó el chico por sobre el sonido de la lluvia y ella se detuvo como si hubiera encontrado un muro frente a ella—. Soy el único heredero de la dinastía Li, el que iba a tomar control de las empresas y la familia dentro de tres años... por eso me dieron a elegir entre mi herencia y Sayuri, yo escogí a mi hija.

Sakura suspiró con fuerza y bajó la mirada, podía sentir las gotas correr por su cabello y piel.

—Akiho es mi ex y sí, sabía que estaba en Tomoeda y que iba en tu escuela, lo descubrí el día que te fui a ver, por eso te dije todo lo que te dije... —La voz del castaño se escuchaba un poco más cerca pero ni así ella volteó—. No debí ocultarlo, lo sé, pero estaba tratando de protegernos... A los tres.

Entonces la chica volteó y la vio contrariada. Syaoran la miraba con seriedad pero se encontraba a varios pasos de ella.

—Akiho llevó a Sayuri a un orfanato cuando cumplió dos semanas fuera del hospital —continuó con la voz cargada de frialdad—. Esperó a que estuviera dormido y la sacó de su cuna, necesitaba hacer desaparecer su error para que yo mantuviera una fortuna.

Sakura bajó la mirada y empuñó las manos no pudiendo creer que alguien pudiera caer así de bajo. Menos con quién era su misma sangre.

—Me fuí de Hong Kong por ella, por las razones que te dije y para volver a empezar —murmuró el castaño avanzado un poco más, tenía miedo de que cualquier movimiento en falso la instara a correr lejos de él—. Mi plan era sencillo, cuidar de Sayuri y terminar una carrera que le pertenecía a Meiling para poder trabajar de lleno con Eriol y sacar adelante a mi hija, jamás imaginé lo difícil que sería lograr siquiera dormir.

La castaña suspiró cerrando los ojos y sintió la mano de Syaoran en su brazo, no sabía qué sentir o decir.

—Y entonces llegaste tú a ese restaurante —susurró poniendo un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja y los ojos de Sakura se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas—. Me cambiaste la vida y... —Suspiró—. Eriol te investigó, no podía creer que alguien fuera así solo porque sí —confesó y ella lo miró con enojo.

—¿Me investigo? —repitió.

El castaño asintió.

—Debía saber que no estabas ligada a mi familia o la de Akiho, estabas ofreciendo mucho por nada —musitó sin atisbo de arrepentimiento—. Sayuri es mi vida entera, tenía que saber que era seguro.

La castaña asintió entendiendo pero eso no aligeró su enojo. Exhaló con fuerza y vapor se formó en medio de ellos.

—¿Han hablado? —preguntó en voz casi inaudible.

Escuchó el fuerte suspiro de Syaoran y sintió su estómago revolverse a la par que un dolor punzante nacía en su pecho.

—No por decisión propia, créeme... —contestó.

La chica sacudió la cabeza varias veces y se negó a mirar a Syaoran.

—Te pregunté...

—Lo sé —la interrumpió él con voz cansada.

No tenía justificación, solo le había quedado poner las cartas sobre la mesa y esperar a que ella decidiera.

La lluvia era lo único que se podía escuchar, Sakura trató de pensar en todo, de ver la luz en medio de la oscuridad que había caído sobre ellos.

Pero la verdad era que estaba dolida. Demasiado. Así que negó y dio un paso para atrás mientras que Syaoran la veía derrotado.

—Necesito irme... No puedo pensar contigo aquí —dijo con la voz quebrada.

Él trató de tomar de nuevo su brazo pero ella levantó ambas manos para detenerlo.

—Cuando me pediste tiempo para contarme, te lo di... Por favor... —le rogó y el chico se sintió peor cuando pudo diferenciar claramente sus lágrimas de la lluvia.

Pero tenía razón, no podía obligarla a perdonarlo así como así. Entonces se limitó solo a asentir y Sakura regresó a su auto, abrió la puerta trasera mientras Syaoran empuñaba ambas manos y veía hacia el cielo con los ojos cerrados.

La mejor relación de su vida y la arruinó con su pasado.

Escuchó la puerta ser cerrada y luego otra se abierta, volteó y abrió la boca con sorpresa cuando vio el asiento de Sayuri cubierto por la chamarra de la chica, por abajo de la prenda pudo alcanzar a vislumbrar su mochila.

Sakura se mantuvo un momento en la puerta viendo también la silla y luego lo miró a los ojos. Syaoran sintió el corazón caer a sus pies cuando el dolor y la traición se asomaron en esos orbes verdes.

Ella mordió su labio y finalmente subió a su auto para alejarse de la persona que creyó que en verdad la quería.

Y así era, pero Syaoran sabía que tenía que respetar el espacio que le había pedido. Aunque aquello le doliera.

* * *

Eriol acompañó a Tomoyo hasta la cocina, la chica prácticamente corrió a todos del lugar tomando esa actitud de niña consentida que el inglés ya sospechaba que tenía.

—No me veas así, mi amiga está sufriendo y no puedes esperar que me mantenga impasible —gruñó ella poniendo los codos sobre la isla de la cocina y el rostro en sus manos.

El inglés negó y se apoyó en el mismo lugar pero del lado contrario, le daba la espalda.

—¿Y crees que Syaoran está feliz? Jamás lo había visto tan...

Tomoyo bajó las manos y las azotó en el mármol.

—Mi mejor amiga es mi prioridad, disculpa si no reparé en los sentimientos del chico que casi se dejó besar por su ex a la vista de todos —espetó.

Eriol se giró y la miró con seriedad.

—¿Se dejó besar?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Desde lejos es lo que pareció.

El inglés bufó y le dio la espalda de nuevo antes de tomar el puente de su nariz con los dedos.

—Demonios contigo, Xiao Lang —masculló en la lengua natal del castaño.

—Demonios es poco —gruñó la chica en la misma lengua.

Entonces Eriol se quedó quieto antes de soltar una ligera carcajada.

—Obviamente, hablas más de un idioma —ironizó.

Tomoyo de pronto apareció en su rango de visión.

—No me conoces, señor Bond.

Y él recordó lo que había dejado en el clóset de visitas.

—Creo que empiezo hacerlo —dijo antes de despegarse de la isla para, acto seguido, salir de la cocina.

La chica hizo girar los ojos y de un brinco se subió al mármol. Su madre odiaba que hiciera aquello pero lo que no sabía no la dañaría.

Entonces el inglés regresó con una caja en las manos y se la entregó. Situación que descolocó a la pelinegra.

—Apuesto lo que quieras a que es tu postre favorito.

Tomoyo frunció el ceño antes de quitar la envoltura, moño y tapa de la caja. Sonrió ligeramente al ver el contenido.

—Pero, señor Bond, esto va en contra todas sus reglas de socialización —se burló.

Eriol rio en voz baja; esa grave voz erizó a la chica a su lado, pero era tan buena actriz que se limitó a sacar una fresa cubierta de chocolate para darle una mordida.

El jugo de la fruta se deslizó por la comisura de sus labios, pero antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo, sintió el pulgar del inglés sobre su piel apartando el líquido para luego recorrer sus labios con él.

Tomoyo entonces sí se quedó con la boca abierta y Eriol le dio una sonrisa llena de sorna.

—También te apuesto a que mueres por saber mi postre favorito —susurró en voz muy baja—. Pero para tu desgracia, no te lo voy a decir —concluyó antes de darle un guiño y salir de la cocina sabiendo que había ganado esa partida.

Y la pelinegra no pudo evitar relamer sus labios y sonreír.

Vaya que le había ganado... Pero estaban jugando con fuego y no pensaba quemarse primero.

* * *

Después de hablar con Sakura, esperó a que la lluvia bajara junto a Sayuri y cuando lo hizo, tomó a su hija y solo le mandó un mensaje a Eriol para que lo disculpara con los demás, le encargó la silla y regresó a su departamento.

Y la bebé durante todo ese tiempo buscó a Sakura.

En el bus, en la calle, en el súper, incluso cuando estuvieron en casa la pequeña veía a la puerta con expectativa. Y él solo enredaba una mano en su cabello sabiendo que no tenía manera de explicarle que lo había arruinado.

Le puso la bendita gallina y la rodeó de juguetes para tratar de distraerla, incluso intentó armar bloques con su hija y se obligó a sonreír como si nada hubiera pasado.

Pero cada que ella se distraía, su gesto decaía.

Quería llamarla, mandarle un mensaje; cualquier cosa para saber que estaba bien. Pero se abstuvo al grado de apagar su celular.

Actualmente se encontraba sentado en el suelo mientras su hija dormía en el sillón. Tenía una rodilla doblada, el codo apoyado en ella y la mano enredada en su cabello. Veía por la ventana, o al menos eso intentaba, porque estaba completamente oscuro.

Volteó para observar a Sayuri, la pequeña estaba acostada de lado con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás y la boquita un poco abierta.

Su hija era su vida entera... Pero Sakura ya también se le había metido bajo la piel y no se dejaba de recriminar el monstruoso error de no haberle hablado de Akiho desde que se enteró que estudiaba en el Tecnológico.

Probablemente la chica ya no querría volver a saber nada de él. Y si Tomoyo le contaba lo que había visto...

Subió la otra rodilla y apoyó de igual manera el otro brazo para pasar las manos varias veces por su rostro con frustración. Jamás se había sentido así, tan vacío.

Ni siquiera cuando se dio cuenta de la naturaleza de Akiho lo hizo.

—Así se siente el verdadero amor, ¿eh? —le dijo a la nada con ironía.

Suspiró de manera audible y negó antes de levantarse y con cuidado tomar a su hija para llevarla a la cama. Sayuri se movió incómoda y él la pegó a su pecho mientras siseaba para mantenerla dormida.

Una vez en la recámara, la acostó con cuidado, le quitó los calcetines y la cubrió con su frazada. La bebé abrió un poco los ojos y él se recostó a su lado para pasar la mano por la espalda de su hija de manera lenta.

—Tu papi es un idiota —masculló y Sayuri bostezó—. No sé cómo arreglar nada, al final parece que todo lo que toco lo termino por arruinar.

La bebé parpadeó varias veces hasta que poco a poco fue cayendo de nuevo en ese sueño que le interrumpió. Syaoran besó su frente y permaneció cerca de su hija.

Al menos esperaba que nada lo separara de ella.

Ese sería un golpe del que jamas se recuperaría.

* * *

Sakura se mantuvo en la esquina de la regadera del baño mientras el agua caía mojando su ropa. Tenía las piernas pegadas al pecho y sollozaba a la par que las manos se mantenían en sus ojos.

No podía describir el dolor que se fue incrementando conforme manejó de regreso a su casa. Pero llegó un momento en que los sollozos fueron escandalosos y casi chocó dos veces a causa de las lágrimas que no la dejaban ver bien el camino.

No era tanto el haber descubierto que aparentemente Akiho se había estado burlando en su cara al hablar de la bebé o con esos comentarios que soltaba de su novio.

Porque sí, ahora que veía todo el panorama, la chica siempre supo que estaba con Syaoran. Y en cierto modo no le sorprendía, si el esposo era así de influyente, como Tomoyo decía, bien pudieron investigar a Syaoran desde antes de llegar a Tomoeda.

No, lo que no dejaba de doler era que se lo ocultó y que cuando le preguntó, le mintió deliberadamente.

Ella no soportaba las mentiras.

Estiró sus piernas y dejó que el agua caliente cayera en ellas, suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en el muro a su espalda tratando de controlar los sollozos y espasmos que parecían no tener fin.

—¿Sakura? —le llamó su padre antes de tocar dos veces la puerta.

La mencionada suspiró y se aclaró la garganta.

—¡Ya voy! Solo termino de bañarme —exclamó forzando su voz a sonar con el ánimo de siempre.

—Traje pan y leche para cenar, Touya viene para acá.

—¡Grandioso! —dijo ella sintiendo todo menos eso. Cuando escuchó a su padre descender por las escaleras, suspiró con fuerza y comenzó a despojarse de sus muy mojadas prendas.

Ahora tendría que inventarse algo para la hinchazón de sus ojos y lo rojo alrededor de ellos.

Afortunadamente, iba en una escuela llena de gente falsa, probablemente aprovecharía eso para justificar su estado decaído.

* * *

El viernes llegó sin noticias de ella. Lo único que Meiling le pudo decir es que llegó tarde a la escuela. Aunque sentía que Lien le dijo más a su prima, pero que ella se lo estaba callando para no alterarlo.

Le dio de desayunar a su hija, la bañó, cambió y luego le puso la canción de la mariposa mientras le ponía un bote lleno de bloques al alcance de su mano.

Desde hace días Sakura había guardado el corral.

 _«Sakura»_ pensó con un gesto decaído mientras veía a Sayuri en lo que la Mac se prendía. La bebé miraba a la puerta muy seguido, y por momentos llegó a creer que sospechaba que algo estaba muy mal.

En realidad no sabía qué tan perceptivos podían ser los bebés.

Suspiró de manera audible y sacó su celular, entró a la galería y observó las fotos que la chica le había compartido. En todas su bebé tenía un gesto de felicidad pura pero había una que era su favorita, una que en realidad Sakura nunca le comentó que pasó.

Era Sayuri con las manos en las mejillas de la castaña mientras le daba un beso como el que hace días le había dado a él. Sakura tenía un hermosa sonrisa y parecía que se la habían tomado en la recámara, en una de esas tantas veces que su hija despertó junto a la chica.

Bajó más, hasta la que tenía de ellos tres en el mensuario de Sayuri, luego llegó hasta las pocas que él le llegó a tomar y finalmente encontró esa que ocasionó todo el problema.

Endureció la mandíbula mientras observaba el gesto "inocente" y aparentemente "lleno de amor" de su ex. Era buena mintiendo, eso lo tenía que aceptar, se tragó todos sus cuentos sin titubear.

Y si lo pensaba bien, ese abrazo, beso y susurro estuvo lleno de la intención de que Sakura los viera. Porque lo hizo justo cuando se encontraron frente a la escuela.

—¿A qué estás jugando, Akiho? —musitó con enojo.

—Ba-ba.

Desvió la mirada del celular y vio a su hija de pie, comenzó a dar pasos titubeantes y él estiró los brazos mientras se acercaba con todo y silla.

—Con cuidado, no corras —le dijo.

Sayuri caminó hasta él y se apoyó en su brazo antes de empezar con sus intentos de brinco. Le sonrió y notó que ya había más dientes en su boca.

Dejó un beso en la coronilla de la pequeña y suspiró, miró el celular en su mano y desbloqueó la pantalla.

—¿Sabes quién es? —le preguntó en voz baja enseñándole la imagen de su ex.

Sayuri ladeó la cabeza y luego lo miró, parpadeó varias veces más no dijo nada.

Syaoran entonces avanzó hasta las fotos de Sakura.

—¿Y ella?

Su hija vio la fotografía y gritó haciéndose arriba y abajo con emoción. El castaño experimentó algo cálido en su interior y abrazó a la bebé.

—No hay mucho que decir, ¿eh? —murmuró.

Sayuri balbuceó antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hacia el sillón con sus pasitos de robot.

Entonces Syaoran se regresó a la imagen de su ex y la observó por unos segundos con los ojos entrecerrados. Finalmente picó la imagen, seleccionó el botón de eliminar y cuando el aparato le preguntó si estaba seguro, accedió sin titubear.

Ya le había arruinado la vida una vez, no permitiría que lo hiciera de nuevo. Esperaría unos días y buscaría a Sakura cuando fuera prudente.

Y esperaba de corazón, que la chica lo perdonara.

* * *

Sakura estornudó por tercera vez en lo que iba de la clase. Su compañero de a lado murmuró—: Salud. —con cansancio mientras ella ponía un Kleenex en su nariz y trataba de controlar el lagrimeo de sus ojos.

Estar bajo la lluvia y llegar a casa para meterse con todo y ropa debajo de la regadera había sido pésima idea.

Pero afortunadamente, Touya no sospechó sobre la verdadera razón de su decaimiento. Desde que salió de bañarse comenzó con los estornudos, así que comentó que igual y le daría catarro.

Voz de profeta, le diría Lien.

El dolor de cabeza era prácticamente insoportable y el ardor en sus ojos ya no sabía si atribuírselo a las horas que pasó llorando o a la enfermedad.

Su padre le pidió que no fuera a la escuela pero con los finales a la vuelta de la esquina, no se podía dar el lujo de absentarse.

Suspiró con cierta tristeza mientras mantenía el Kleenex en su nariz. Syaoran le iba a ayudar a estudiar, ese plan hicieron para el fin de semana. Curioso como la vida cambia en cuestión de horas.

¿Cómo estaría Sayuri? ¿La extrañaría?

De cierta manera agradecía que el castaño le estuviera dando su espacio, pero no podía dejar de pensar en que si lo estaba haciendo por ella o había aprovechado la discusión para terminar con algo que no quería en un principio.

Negó tratando de disipar esa idea. No podía pensar así, Syaoran cambió mucho desde que se conocieron y dudaba que el chico hubiera estado con ella por obligación. Si era sincera, él mismo le dijo que era un desastre andante y que era el peor partido de la historia.

Pero eso no borraba que le mintiera.

Cuando la clase acabó, guardó sus cosas con suma lentitud, por momentos todo le daba vueltas.

—Te ves fatal, Kinomoto. —Escuchó a su izquierda.

La chica suspiró antes de cerrar su mochila y levantó el rostro. Kenji la veía con el ceño fruncido.

—No me digas, y yo que pensaba que me veía mejor que nunca —alegó con la voz un tanto gangosa.

—Deberías ir a casa —masculló el chico negando antes de verla con sorna—. No es como que el estar aquí te mejore las posibilidades de ganar.

Sakura bufó y se levantó mientras se colgaba la mochila al hombro.

—Viniendo del que ha pasado días espiando a los de último semestre —espetó y le dio la espalda—. Supongo que papi no pudo comprar al jurado —se burló.

Lo escuchó gruñir y se sintió victoriasa, sin embargo, al dar un paso, sus rodillas le fallaron y hubiera caído de no ser por los brazos que la sostuvieron por detrás.

—Wow, cuidado —dijo Kenji a su espalda.

Ella parpadeó varias veces sintiendo que el mundo giraba sin control. Cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza con fuerza tratando de disipar su vista, pero al levantar de nuevo los párpados, notó que todo se veía borroso.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó su compañero en voz muy baja, como si en verdad le importara.

La castaña asintió y con mucho esfuerzo se incorporó, vio de soslayo al chico que evitó su caída notando que aún tenía una mano en su cintura.

—Sí, solo debo desayunar algo, gracias —murmuró mientras con su mano apartaba al chico que tenía el ceño fruncido.

—Deberías llamar a Daidouji o Ikari, de verdad te ves muy mal —insistió Kenji.

Sakura hizo un ademán de desinterés y volvió a dar un paso antes de agradecer internamente que sus piernas no hubieran desfallecido. Se dirigió a la puerta y al voltear, encontró a su compañero con un gesto de aparente preocupación.

—No importa, gracias por... Eso —titubeó antes de salir del salón sintiendo su sien pulsar.

Llevaba años siendo compañera de Kenji y jamás la había visto con otra cosa que no fuera desprecio. Igual y le preocupó que le echarán la culpa si algo le pasaba y por eso actúo como lo hizo.

Sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió a su auto. Dormiría en lo que empezaba su próxima clase y luego le pediría una inyección a su hermano.

No se podía enfermar a tan poco del concurso, aún tenía que acabar la maqueta.

* * *

Terminó la nueva propuesta del logo de la empresa y lo subió a la nube antes de avisarle a Eriol que estaba listo y que esperaba la retroalimentación. Apagó la pantalla de la computadora y se volteó para revisar a Sayuri.

Cuando la quiso poner a dormir en su cama le hizo un berrinche tan grande que se preguntó si acaso no le dolería algo más. Pues su hija pocas veces hacia berrinche.

Pero no, en realidad Sayuri quería dormir en el sofá cama así que se lo armó pero no volteó el sillón para poder verla. Efectivamente veinte minutos viendo Enredados fueron suficientes para que su hija se quedara dormida boca abajo con un dedo en su boquita.

El problema era que el sillón acomodado de ese modo abarcaba todo el espacio de su sala y tenía que maniobrar para pasar entre el sofá y la pequeña mesa. Al mover la rodilla se pegó con una de las patas de la mesa y cayó al suelo sintiendo el punzante dolor, se sentía como un calambre.

—Rayos, rayos, rayos —espetó varias veces apoyando la espalda en la columna de la cocina mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Azotó la cabeza en el muro a su espalda y bufó con fuerza.

El dolor comenzó a disminuir y suspiró cansado. Tenía que ir por su libro de apuntes para a avanzar en sus estudios y la rodilla le punzaba.

Se levantó apoyado de la columna y casi cojeando se dirigió a su recámara dónde se dejó caer un momento en la cama con un brazo sobre su frente.

Ojalá Sakura lo estuviera pasando mejor que él.

* * *

Sintió una mano en su espalda y levantó la cabeza a la par que parpadeaba varias veces. Ojos amatista la vieron con preocupación.

—Touya dijo que estabas enferma, pero esto es otro nivel —dijo Tomoyo sentándose a su lado en el salón de proyectos.

La castaña cerró de nuevo los ojos y se mantuvo sobre el restirador con los brazos debajo de su rostro.

—Catarro, al rato iré a que me inyecte o algo —musitó con esa voz gangosa que odiaba.

—Ni siquiera puedo creer que hayas manejado así —espetó su mejor amiga.

Sakura rio con ironía.

—Si ayer manejé mientras se me rompía el corazón, ¿qué más da? —masculló cansada.

Escuchó a Tomoyo suspirar pero se negó a abrir los ojos. Le ardían como si no hubiera dormido en semanas.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó la pelinegra en voz baja.

La chica suspiró.

—Encontré una foto de la mamá de Akiho en su celular —contestó en un murmullo—. Y bueno, en sí ese no es el problema, igual se la quería enseñar cuando fuera más grande, eso lo entiendo.

Abrió los ojos y notó el gesto preocupado de su mejor amiga.

—Creo que debería dejarte eso de juzgar a las personas, es obvio que soy pésima para ello —susurró y suspiró—. Él sabía... Tiene tiempo sabiendo que la mamá de Sayuri es nuestra compañera y me lo ocultó.

Tomoyo pasó una mano por la cabeza de la chica en un gesto de empatía.

—Tal vez pensó que jamás nos cruzaríamos, que era presión innecesaria —justificó.

Sakura negó.

—Le pregunté el día que presenté nuestro proyecto, cuestioné si sabía algo de ella y lo negó —le contó con la voz quebrada y Tomoyo suspiró con fuerza—. ¿Cómo crees en alguien que te mintió a la cara? Sobretodo si somos... Éramos novios.

La pelinegra la vio con sorpresa.

—¿Lo cortaste?

Sakura desvió la mirada pero negó.

—Le pedí tiempo para asimilar todo...

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, Tomoyo pensó en si debía echarle más leña al fuego con lo que vio o si debía callar por prudencia. Su amiga se veía devastada... Enferma y devastada, mala combinación.

—Presencié algo... —Sakura la miró contrariada—. No es bueno así que te lo diré apenas estés mejor pero... Traté de ponerme en los zapatos de esa persona. ¿Qué habría hecho yo?

La castaña parpadeó más no dijo nada.

—Probablemente hubiera actuado igual, ¿sabes? —peosiguió—. Es como Eriol, me desespera lo hermético que es pero lo entiendo.

Sakura le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

—Que haya estado un rato ese día es un paso.

Tomoyo imitó su gesto.

—Oh, y cree que me puede vencer en mi propio juego —rio y le dio un guiño—. Pero a lo que iba, es que ponernos en los zapatos del otro nos da una perspectiva diferente.

La castaña frunció el ceño.

—¿O sea...?

—Supongamos que en un universo enfermo y alterno, hubieras quedado embarazada del idiota de Tai —dijo Tomoyo apoyando el brazo en el restirador—. Y que siendo el imbécil que era te hubiera dejado... ¿Irías por ahí contando?

Sakura bajo la mirada.

—No.

—Exacto.

La castaña suspiró.

—No digo que lo perdones luego, luego, Sakura —murmuró la pelinegra—. Solo quiero que veas todo el panorama y que decidas lo mejor... Ahorita no lo tengo en mi lista de favoritos, pero admito que es buen chico... Con demasiado equipaje pero...

Sakura sonrió ligeramente.

—Sayuri enamora.

Tomoyo rio y asintió.

—Pero esto es algo de ustedes dos, no tienes que estar con él si ya no quieres y podrías seguir viendo a Sayuri, no creo que te niegue eso.

La castaña suspiró y escondió el rostro entre sus brazos. El problema era que no solo adoraba a esa pequeña bebé... Sin querer y sin realmente notarlo, se terminó enamorando.

Por eso la decepción le dolió tanto.

* * *

El fin de semana fueron los días más difíciles de todos. El sábado su hija de plano resintió la ausencia de Sakura e hizo berrinche cada que podía. Terminó poniendo la gallina pintadita unas mil veces con tal de no escucharla llorar.

Ni siquiera trabajó o estudió, no pudo. Sayuri se negó a tomar siesta durante todo el sábado y se metía debajo del escritorio cada que él se levantaba.

Ojalá la Mac no sufriera daño permanente por esa única vez que la desconectó.

Jamás le había gritado a su hija, pero casi le dio un paro cardíaco cuando la encontró jalando los cables de la computadora. Esos mismos que le prometió a Sakura subir pero que no lo hizo porque siempre estaba uno de los dos atento a la bebé.

Y en sí la computadora le importaba poco. Si su hija se hubiera electrocutado o algo...

Pensó varias veces en preguntarle a Tomoyo por Sakura, pero estaba mal parado con ambas chicas... Y a la segunda aún le debía contar lo que la primera vio.

El domingo llegó y prefirió salir con su hija que permanecer otro día encerrados. La llevó al parque, le compro una nieve de limón y luego fueron a ver ropa.

Dudaba mucho que Tomoyo le hiciera más cosas y la bebé ya empezaba a quedar justa en la ropita de nueve meses.

Así que ahí estaban, viendo mamelucos y pañaleros de varios colores. Syaoran sostenía con una mano a su hija y con la otra movía un mameluco que tenía tul al medio aparentando ser un traje de bailarina.

—No sé, Sayuri, ¿no te irás a picar?

La bebé respondió con un aplauso y estirando las manos para que le diera la ropa. Suspiró y negó antes de decidir que era una batalla perdida. Su hija había decidido y nada la haría cambiar de opinión.

Se dirigieron a la caja y pagó una exorbitante cantidad que lo hizo maldecir a las compañías de ropa de bebé. ¡Ni siquiera les duraba!

Salieron de la tienda y caminaron a lo largo de la plaza. Syaoran no pudo evitar mirar todo su entorno sabiendo que era un lugar más del montón y que lo que había hecho con Sakura se saldría de la convencional.

No siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando se detuvo para mirar el techo blanco y aburrido que cubría la parte central de la plaza. Pero sí percibió cuando le tocaron el hombro y temiendo lo peor, volteó con gesto de hartazgo.

Sin embargo, ojos amatistas lo recibieron.

—Tomoyo —exclamó con sorpresa.

Su hija aplaudió más no se impulsó hacia la chica, en vez de eso, se dedicó a jugar con Wippi.

La pelinegra vio a la bebé con la cabeza ladeada. Llevaba el traje que Sakura le pidió. Syaoran al notar lo que observaba, bajó la mirada avergonzado.

—¿Cómo está? —Se animó a preguntar.

Tomoyo suspiró y lo vio con algo de resentimiento.

—Saliendo de un terrible catarro que la tuvo tirada en cama —contestó en tono poco amigable—. Creí que ya le habrías llamado para hoy, pero veo que no.

Syaoran acomodó mejor a su hija.

—Me pidió que no lo hiciera, solo estoy respetando sus deseos —contestó serio.

No le gustaba que la chica implicara que Sakura no le importaba, no podría estar más equivocada.

Tomoyo cruzó los brazos y lo miró con enojo, algo que el castaño respondió con un gesto impasible. Entonces la chica suspiró.

—Jamás había visto tan triste a Sakura, ni cuando cortó con el idiota de su ex o cuando rechazó su propuesta para volver a intentarlo —le contó frustrada.

Syaoran desvió la mirada más endureció la mandíbula. Buena manera de hacerle saber que no era el primer hombre en su vida. Aunque no le sorprendía, una chica como Sakura definitivamente llamaba la atención por todo lo que era por dentro y fuera.

—Aun así, ella quiere que mantenga mi distancia y eso haré.

La vio de soslayo hacer girar los ojos y él suspiró no teniendo la admirable paciencia de su mejor amigo para lidiar con la chica en modo junior.

—Debemos irnos —masculló disponiéndose a dar la vuelta.

—No ha avanzado en la maqueta, temo que se le venga el tiempo encima —exclamó de pronto ella.

Syaoran la miró contrariado.

—¿Ya no hizo nada?

Tomoyo negó.

—Está enferma desde el viernes y algo me dice que no tiene ganas de avanzar... También es tu proyecto no puedes solo dejar ahí...

El chico negó.

—Si no lo quiere presentar en conjunto...

—¿Y qué? A estas alturas ya no le van a permitir otro cambio de planos, podría perder la beca si reprueba la materia —gruñó la chica.

Syaoran suspiró y empuñó la mano con la que cargaba la bolsa donde iba la ropa de su hija. Tenía razón, los planos ya habían sido aprobados, presentar otros sería el peor error.

—Podría acabar la maqueta pero dudo que ella...

Tomoyo hizo un ademán descartando lo que sea que fuera a decir.

—Mi nana adoró a Sayuri y yo no tengo problema en que vayas para acabar eso... Me interesa más que mi mejor amiga logre sus metas.

El chico asintió entendiendo el mensaje.

—Mañana me apuraré para ir por la tarde.

* * *

Sakura odiaba el after de un catarro. Todo el domingo se la pasó moqueando por su casa con un pañuelo en mano y jugó de naranja con miel en la otra.

Afortunadamente, Touya le llevó caldo de pollo y le preparó leche con miel antes de dormir. El truco de su hermano siempre hacía maravillas así que para el lunes se encontró al cien en la universidad.

Bueno, un poco, a veces moqueaba sin querer; algo que Lien le hizo ver que era asqueroso.

—¡Aleja tus bacterias de mí! —le dijo empujándola mientras caminaban a lo que ella respondió dejándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla—. ¡Sakura! No me puedo enfermar en plena pasantía.

Ella rio e hizo girar los ojos.

—Pero no fuera cierta chica porque no te importaría llenarte de sus bacterias.

Su amigo le dio un guiño cuando llegaron al edificio de arquitectura.

—Es diferente, Meiling me puede llenar de lo que sea.

Sakura hizo un gesto de asco.

—¡Eew! Demasiada información —exclamó cerrando los ojos y empujando al chico.

Ambos rieron y Sakura miró la facultad, de pronto se quedó muy quieta y bajó la mirada.

—Am... ¿como está...? —titubeó mientras jugaba con sus manos.

Lien le revolvió el cabello y ella lo apartó dando manotazos, su amigo rio antes de abrazarla.

—Deberías llamarlo, pero está bien, Mei dice que los está evitando pero... —Se quedó callado un momento y la castaña lo vio confundida.

—¿Qué?

El chico suspiró y negó, le dejó un beso en la frente antes de darse la vuelta.

—¡Llámalo! —gritó caminando hacia su facultad.

Sakura cruzó los brazos y lo miró con irritación, pero cuando se giró, a lo lejos vislumbró a cierta chica de caireles. Sintió un brinco en el pecho y se apresuró escaleras arriba, en su carrera no vio que alguien iba bajando y sin querer lo golpeó en el hombro.

Kenji la vio irritado.

—Perdón —masculló ella a gran velocidad y casi corrió dentro de la facultad.

El edificio de arquitectura tenía tres pisos con cuatro salones amplios en cada nivel. Las puertas eran corredizas y a un lado de estas tenía una pequeña parte de concreto. Fue ahí donde la castaña se refugió abrazando su mochila a su pecho.

No quería ver a Akiho, no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Se asomó un poco y la encontró al final de las escaleras hablando con Kenji. Se veía molesta.

Suspiró y se dirigió a su salón con solo una frase en mente:

 _"Tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentar a la ex de su posible ex"_

* * *

Si Syaoran quería evitar a Sakura, para respetar su espacio, tendría que ir temprano al estudio de Tomoyo.

Eso lo descubrió en la madrugada que Sayuri se levantó mojada y tuvo que cambiar sábanas, cobijas para luego convencer a su hija de dormir en su cuna.

No estaba seguro de que Sakura fuera a abandonar el proyecto, la conocía lo bastante para saber que seguiría pero que si estuvo enferma estaría atrasada.

Así que tras hablar con Tomoyo, decidió mover todo su horario para hacer la maqueta en la mañana y trabajar en la tarde en su casa.

Jamás se imaginó encontrarse a Tomoyo.

Estiró la espalda después de haber estado en una posición curveada para pegar la fuente de el centro y suspiró de manera audible al bajar los brazos.

A lo lejos podía escuchar a su hija reír a carcajadas con la nana de Tomoyo.

—¿La parte de enfrente ya no será de concreto?

Se sobresaltó con la voz, Tomoyo vestía una falda a la rodilla con una camisa blanca, llevaba un plato con un sándwich en la mano.

Negó antes de asomarse por encima de la maqueta para asegurarse de que la fuente estuviera derecha.

—Cristales Sol-lite, reducen el consumo de ventiladores y aire acondicionado, disminuyendo el gasto de energía eléctrica —le dijo en voz monótona.

—Pareces vendedor —comentó la chica acercándose y mirando mejor los cambios—. Se ve bien, hacen buen equipo.

Syaoran se tensó ante sus palabras y se giró para apoyarse sobre la mesa antes de cruzar los brazos. Pasó una mano por su cabello y lo alborotó.

—Hacíamos... No sé si ella...

Tomoyo le ofreció el plato y él la vio contrariado, la chica se encogió de hombros.

—Según mi nana, no desayunaste y llevas horas aquí —le explicó.

El chico suspiró tomando lo ofrecido más no comió, solo observó.

—¿No tenías clases?

Tomoyo apoyó ambas manos en la mesa detrás de ellos y cruzo una pierna sobre la otra. Miró hacia arriba pensativa.

—Cada cierta tiempo veo a mi padre... Por lo normal es cuando debería estar en clases así nadie se entera —le contó en voz baja.

Syaoran bajó la mirada.

—¿Ni Sakura?

—Nop —canturreó ella—. Es difícil explicarle que mantengo cierto contacto con el hombre que me abandonó.

El castaño la vio confundido.

—¿Y me dices por qué...?

Tomoyo ladeó la cabeza y le dio una sonrisa algo triste.

—Porque pocos entienden lo que significa llevar un apellido de renombre en la espalda... Con mi madre siempre seré la heredera de la mujer que sacó a una hija y empresa adelante por sí misma, pero con mi padre... Solo soy la niña que abandonó.

El chico la vio contrariado.

—¿Y eso es bueno?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Me ayuda a mantener los pies en la tierra, en cierto sentido entiendo porqué no querías que supiéramos quién eras —musitó y Syaoran dejó el plato a un lado para retomar la postura de brazos cruzados—. Es difícil diferenciar amigos verdaderos de interesados —susurró

El castaño asintió y endureció la mandíbula.

—Lo aprendí a la mala —espetó.

La chica a su lado lo vio con algo de empatía.

—Por eso me agradan los Kinomoto, son reales, Touya me trataba como una chica de su edad.

Syaoran la vio con sorpresa.

—¿Tú y el hermano de Sakura...? —Tomoyo sonrió divertida—. Pero... Pero es...

La chica alzó las cejas y abrió mucho los ojos.

—¡Imagina mi sorpresa! —exclamó con ironía antes de reír y el chico la miró como si estuviera loca.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, cada uno absorto en sus pensamientos hasta que se volvió a escuchar la risa de Sayuri.

—¿Quieres oír una verdad? —preguntó ella en voz baja. Syaoran hizo una fina línea con la boca pero aceptó —. Akiho lo hizo con toda la intención de que Sakura viera.

El castaño entrecerró los ojos y endureció el gesto.

—Lo sé.

* * *

Eriol cerró su sesión y revisó su celular. Estaba por salir de la oficina, pues tenía planeado ir a Tokio a la casa de sus padres ya que el fin de semana no tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo.

Se levantó de la silla y tomó su saco para ponérselo, sin embargo, su secretaria lo llamó por el intercomunicador y él suspirando de manera audible contestó.

—¿Qué sucede, Chiharu?

—Hay alguien que viene a verlo, de la compañía... Daidouji INC. ¿Le programo una cita?

El inglés frunció el ceño confundido. ¿Tomoyo? Revisó de nuevo su celular, no tenía ninguna llamada o mensaje de la chica. Aunque, después de lo que había hecho, no debió sorprenderle que se presentara.

Puso los dedos en el puente de su nariz y bufó.

—No, déjala pasar —dijo cansado.

No pasó mucho antes de que tocaran a su puerta y su secretaria asomara la cabeza para después darle paso a la pelinegra. La chica agradeció con una sonrisa y Chiharu alzó ambas cejas en repetidas ocasiones provocando que él hiciera girar los ojos.

Su secretaria anhelaba verlo con alguien.

—¿A qué debo el gusto? —le preguntó retomando la tarea de ponerse su saco.

—¿Vas de salida? —cuestionó ella desde su lugar en la puerta.

Eriol se acomodó el cuello del saco y luego las mangas, se comenzó a abrochar sin mirar a su acompañante.

—Sí, voy a Tokio.

Tomoyo hizo un sonido con la garganta, uno que pareció de aprobación.

—Bien, esto no tardará mucho —exclamó tomando asiento—. Tengo una amiga triste y decaída y supongo que tienes un amigo en la misma situación.

El inglés terminó con su saco y arqueó una ceja.

—Creí que tu prioridad era proteger a Sakura —le recordó con ironía.

La chica asintió y cruzó las piernas, acto que Eriol vio de soslayo pero se limitó a alisar inexistentes arrugas de su ropa.

—Lo es, por eso estoy aquí.

El inglés se acomodó los lentes y la vio con seriedad, le sorprendía que dejara su ridículo juego de lado por sus amigos.

—¿Con qué fin?

Tomoyo se encogió de hombros.

—Esos dos son el uno para el otro, me dan ternura —dijo con cierta emoción—. Pero temo que el dejarlos estar juntos va a desatar la furia de cierta mujer que odio y odias.

Eriol cruzó los brazos y se apoyó en su escritorio.

—Sigo sin entender el punto.

Tomoyo le dio una sonrisa llena de maldad, una que lo hizo arquear de nuevo una ceja y que revolvió su estómago de manera violenta.

Se veía malditamente sexy de esa manera.

—Tengo la certeza de que si unimos fuerzas, podemos adelantarnos a lo que sea que planea... Al menos para proteger a Sayuri.

El inglés suspiró y bajó la mirada, casi sentía que estaba haciendo un trato con el diablo, pues unir fuerzas implicaba pasar aún más tiempo juntos.

Pero tenía razón, si se adelantaban a lo que sea que estuviera planeando Akiho, podrían proteger a su ahijada, así que se sentó de nuevo detrás de su escritorio después de abrirse el saco.

—Bien, te escucho.

* * *

La mañana lo recibió con un mensaje de Eriol cancelando todos sus planes. No que tuvieran muchos, pero se sintió extraño cuando le avisó que saldría de la ciudad.

Y media hora después, Meiling apareció en su puerta.

—¡Vengo por Sayuri! —exclamó como si fuera cosa de todos los días mientras entraba a su departamento.

Y él no pudo evitar reír con sarcasmo.

—Claro —ironizó.

Su prima se giró y lo vio con seriedad.

—¡Es en serio! Hoy me la voy a llevar todo el día, tengo muchas actividades planeadas para ella... Tómalo como un regalo.

Syaoran cruzó los brazos.

—Explícame cómo pasar este día sin mi hija es un regalo. —Luego la vio con una ceja arqueada—. Sin mencionar que no dejaré que andes por ahí con mi hija, tú sola...

—Por eso Lien me espera abajo, en la tarde veremos a Eriol para llevar a Sayuri a un museo —le explicó caminando hacia su sobrina que había estado viendo desde el suelo y la cargó—. Vamos, nena, dile a papá que quieres estar conmigo hoy.

La bebé balbuceó emocionada y se hizo arriba y abajo en los brazos de su tía. Syaoran negó.

—Sigo sin entender cómo es un regalo...

Meiling desvió la mirada hacia la ventana.

—Hace meses que no tienes un día para ti solo; ve al cine, a ver un partido... Dios ve a un bar de mínimo, hoy no serás papá por unas horas.

El castaño la vio incrédulo.

—Es la propuesta más... Espera, ¿verás a Eriol? Me dijo que estaría...

—Sí bueno, me voy, ¿aquí hay pañales y ropa cierto? —lo interrumpió Meiling tomando su mochila negra y poniéndosela al hombro—. ¡Nos vemos después!

Caminó a la puerta y el chico se quedó estático no entendiendo que estaba pasando. Luego saltó al ver la mamila sobre la barra así que la tomó y casi corrió a la puerta para alcanzar a Meiling, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarla del otro lado ya sin su hija.

—Me faltó eso, qué distraída —rio con nervios.

Detrás de ella encontró a Lien cargando a su hija, el chico lo saludó de manera efusiva.

—Mei...

Su prima se abalanzó sobre él y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Luego dejó un beso en su mejilla.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Xiao Lang.

* * *

¿Creyeron que lo iba a perdonar?

¿Recuerdan la plática del libro? Va a seguir pensando.

En fin, aquí no hubo Lien y Meiling, me quise concentrar en SS y Eriol y Tomoyo que se traen un juego de seducción muy curioso jejeje. Creo que el inglés necesita avivarse antes de siquiera besar a Tomoyo, así que 😉

En fin, lo acabé ahí porque ya iban más de 8000 palabras jajaja aunque casi no hay SS y el drama no fue taaaan grave, me estoy conteniendo 😈😈

¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo que le han dado a la historia! Nunca esperé el recibimiento que ha tenido y me emociona leer sus teorías y odio hacia Akiho jejeje. Siempre leo los reviews sonriendo.

¡Nos vemos el sábado!


	23. Chapter 23

¡Llegó el sábado!

No tengo mucho que decir, solo debo comentar que hay una escena musical en el capítulo y que la canción que van a necesitar se llama **"La persona correcta en el momento equivocado"** de **Río Roma**.

No es obligatorio que la bajen, pero le da más ambiente a la escena así que ojalá la puedan poner mientras leen.

Espero les guste el capítulo ;)

* * *

 **Ella, tú y yo.**

* * *

Sakura revisó su celular con un gesto decaído. Ya no moqueaba pero el estar sana la obligaba a concentrarse en otras cosas que no fuera su enfermedad.

Los extrañaba horrores... A los dos.

Pasó todas las fotografías de su galería hasta esa que se tomaron los tres juntos. Suspiró con pesadez y se frotó la frente. Tal vez fue muy dura pero en verdad la había lastimado.

Bloqueó el celular y puso ambas manos en su rostro.

Ni ganas tenía de hacer la maqueta y le quedaba poco menos de dos semanas para presentarla. Pero no renunciaría al proyecto, el problema con Syaoran no iba a afectar su decisión de ayudarlo a conseguir ese contrato laboral.

—Hola. —Escuchó a su espalda.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrerla de la cabeza a los pies y bajó la manos con lentitud. Casi en cámara lenta, apareció la fuente de todos sus problemas en su rango de visión.

Akiho tomó asiento justo frente a ella, la miró con seriedad y ella guardó su celular de manera recelosa.

—No te había visto desde hace días... —murmuró la chica.

Sakura la vio con ojos entrecerrados experimentando ira correr por sus venas. El cinismo, el descaro.

Sin decir una palabra se levantó y tomó su mochila del suelo antes de darse la vuelta para dar grandes zancadas fuera de la biblioteca.

Sus manos temblaban a causa del coraje, iba tan concentrada en tratar de calmar su alterado estado que se sobresaltó al sentir la mano que la tomó del brazo para detenerla y hacerla girar.

La rubia la había seguido y la veía con sorpresa.

—¿Sucede algo? Yo pensé que...

—¿Por qué fingiste no reconocer a Sayuri? —la interrumpió Sakura con un tono desafiante.

La chica se quedó con la boca abierta e incluso levantó ambas cejas. Su desconcierto parecía genuino pero la castaña ya no se tragaba la actuación.

Finalmente, Akiho bajó la mirada.

—No es fácil hablar de un pasado tan doloroso —respondió en voz baja.

Sakura carraspeó y negó.

—¿Doloroso para quién? ¿Para ti o Syaoran?

La chica suspiró antes de cruzar los brazos.

—No sé qué te habrá dicho Meiling o Eriol pero te aseguro...

—Ellos no me dijeron, escuché todo de boca de Syaoran —exclamó ella con enojo—. Cómo intentaste... Y luego... —Sakura hizo un sonido de exasperación y azotó un pie en el suelo.

La rubia la veía realmente sorprendida.

—¿Xiao Lang te dijo? ¿Todo?

La castaña entrecerró los ojos. ¿Acaso no entendía que estaba en una relación con el chico?

Entonces la otra chica tomó una postura rígida y llena de enojo.

—Mira, no quiero que piensen que estoy aquí para separarlos, él tiene derecho a rehacer su vida así como yo lo hice —anunció la chica—. Se lo dije a Xiao Lang, no tengo derecho a recriminarle nada.

Sakura frunció el ceño, le estaba haciendo saber, de manera poco sutil, que hablaba con el castaño. Negó y vio a Akiho con tanta frialdad como pudo.

—Tienes razón, no tienes derecho —dijo en voz baja—. Sobretodo cuando intentaste abortar a Sayuri y la abandonaste en un orfanato... Tú, menos que nadie, tendría derecho a opinar sobre la vida de Syaoran —espetó.

Akiho la vio con cierta sorpresa no esperando tal respuesta.

—Y te agradecería que dejes de tratarme como si fuéramos súper amigas —prosiguió la castaña—. Porque si algo me quedó claro es que no tienes la más mínima intensión de ser sincera y prefiero ahorrarme dolores de cabeza.

La chica la miró entre pasmada y enojada, bufó e hizo girar los ojos.

—No puedes esperar que vaya gritando a los cuatro vientos...

—¿Por qué no? Definitivamente me hiciste saber lo mucho que te gustaban los ojos de Syaoran, ¿qué no?

Akiho suspiró y negó.

—Bien, eso estuvo fuera de lugar, pero en serio no pienso meterme entre ustedes...

Sakura asintió varias veces.

—Claro que no lo harás, ni Syaoran ni yo te lo vamos a permitir —gruñó empuñando las manos antes de darse la vuelta para encontrar orbes amatistas llenos de orgullo.

No se detuvo a mirar de nuevo a Akiho, caminó decidida a su mejor amiga y asintió.

—Bien, tenías razón sobre ella, ¿vamos a desayunar?

Tomoyo alcanzó a ver la mirada llena de enojo de Akiho pero entrelazó su brazo con la castaña.

—Lien dijo que pasaría el día con Meiling así que no nos toca esperarlo —le contó.

La castaña asintió y poco a poco fue experimentando como la adrenalina abandonaba su cuerpo.

—Creo que ya decidí lo que haré con Syaoran, ¿eh?

Su amiga asintió.

—Si es lo que quieres, estaré apoyándote.

Llegaron a la cafetería y tomaron asiento en su lugar de siempre, Sakura puso las manos en la mesa y dejó caer su frente en ellas. Ya había aprendido a evitar golpes.

—¿Qué viste? Solo necesito saber eso.

Tomoyo exhaló aire con fuerza.

—Mejor que te diga Syaoran, que sea su prueba de que en verdad no te volverá a ocultar cosas.

La chica asintió sin levantar la cabeza.

—Me parece justo —musitó—. Dios, los extraño.

Tomoyo puso el codo sobre la mesa y apoyó la mejilla en su mano derecha.

—Pero tienes una maqueta que acabar; prioridades, amiga.

La castaña giró la cabeza e hizo una mueca de desagrado.

—Odio que seas mi voz de la razón —lloró.

Su amiga sonrió y le dio un guiño.

—Ya me lo agradecerás.

* * *

Eriol le había dado el día libre, desde hace semanas prometió que ese día no trabajaría. Pero jamás imaginó que llegaría al grado de bloquear la iMac para que en realidad no se pusiera a trabajar.

Parpadeó varias veces no creyendo el mensaje de bloqueo en la pantalla.

—¿En serio? —se dijo a sí mismo incrédulo.

Agarró su celular para pedirle el código, marcó y esperó a que el inglés contestara. Cuando no lo hizo, volvió a marcar y maldijo por lo bajo en cuanto su supuesto amigo lo mando a buzón de voz.

—¡Eriol! No me pueden obligar a salir si no quiero, mándame el código —gruñó al teléfono antes de bufar, colgar, y enredar una mano en su cabello.

Estaban locos, Meiling y Eriol habían perdido la razón.

Suspiró de manera audible antes de apoyar la cabeza en el respaldo de su silla y moverse de un lado al otro mientras veía al techo.

Buen cumpleaños, lo iba a pasar solo y aburrido viendo series de Netflix ahogado en comida rápida. Bufó y sacudió la cabeza.

Se negaba a pasar el día echado en su departamento sin hacer nada.

Suspiró de nuevo y levantó una vez más su celular. Entró al WhatsApp y abrió la última conversación que tuvo con Sakura, la castaña no se había conectado desde la noche anterior.

Escribió un _"lo siento"_ antes de negar y borrar el mensaje, aún no era tiempo, debía respetar su petición. Apagó la pantalla sin fijarse en nada más y se levantó para encaminarse al baño.

Al menos pensaba tomar una muy larga y merecida ducha. Hace meses que no tardaba más de tres minutos debajo del agua.

* * *

Tomoyo se había levantado a pedir dos clubs sandwich y aprovechó la soledad para sacar su celular, mordió su labio inferior con nervios al abrir su WhatsApp para fijarse en la foto del chat con Syaoran.

Era una de Sayuri, obviamente. Suspiró cansada y de pronto sintió un brinco en su corazón junto a una inmensa emoción... En el chat con el castaño había aparecido "Escribiendo"

Puso los pulgares sobre la pantalla y los movió de arriba a abajo esperando, pero cuando el verde mensaje desapareció y nada le llegó, su humor decayó.

¿Por qué había escogido un novio que sí respetaba sus peticiones?

Su único ex, Tai, se había aferrado a buscarla tres horas después de terminarlo. Y siguió insistiendo por meses hasta que Touya lo amenazó con una demanda de acoso.

Tenía también historia que contarle a Syaoran, pero no era tan relevante como una ex con la que se tuvo un hija que de la nada aparecía en un rincón del mundo.

Suspiró con tristeza y dejó caer la cabeza en la mesa.

—Ay —musitó con dolor más no sé incorporó.

Ese día iba de mal en peor.

* * *

—¿Sabes cambiar un pañal?

Orbes grises la vieron con pánico.

—¡No! Es tu sobrina, ¡deberías saber! —exclamó Lien mientras daba un paso atrás con ambas manos levantadas.

Sayuri se había hecho, el cuarto de hotel apestaba y Meiling estaba refugiada en el baño mientras la pequeña caminaba de un lado a otro esparciendo el olor.

—Dios, voy a vomitar —se quejó la pelinegra poniendo los dedos en su nariz para bloquear la peste—. ¿Cómo soporta esto Xiao Lang?

Lien la vio con frustración. Jamás había cambiado un pañal, de hecho, ya había dicho que eso era pésima idea, ellos dos con una bebé...

La pequeña cayó de sentón y Meiling gritó antes de encerrarse en el baño.

—¡Se embarró más! —exclamó desde el interior.

El chico caminó al baño y empezó a tocar varias veces.

—¡Mei! ¡Abre, no me dejes aquí solo con ella!

La bebé se incorporó riendo y caminó hasta un Lien atormentado, lo tomó de la pierna y lo vio con inocencia. Sin embargo, el chico se aguantó la respiración y tocó de manera desesperada la puerta.

—¡Meiling, ayuda!

Sayuri ladeó la cabeza antes de volver a sentarse en el suelo para jugar con el velcro de sus pequeños tennis.

—¡S.O.S! —gritó la chica desde el interior del baño—. ¡No me importa, debes venir!

Lien volvió a tocar la puerta sabiendo que la mujer estaba hablando con Eriol o Tomoyo y Sayuri se dejó caer en el suelo.

—Dios, creo que ya se embarró hasta la espalda —musitó tratando de contener la respiración.

¿Cómo algo tan pequeño y tierno podía apestar tanto?

* * *

Una vez bañado, Syaoran se puso a acomodar la ropa de Sayuri, clasificó sus juguetes por estilo y color y se quedó mirando a la nada cuando terminó.

En su cumpleaños del año pasado estuvo en un hospital escuchando el corazón de Sayuri a través de un monitor. Akiho había sangrado en la madrugada y tuvo amenaza de aborto. Pasaron el día en el hospital deteniendo las contracciones.

Al menos ese año estaba sin ninguna preocupación... Más que la de no saber nada de su hija y no poder hablar con Sakura. Pero ya era un avance.

Se levantó del sofá, apagó la televisión y tras tomar sus llaves salió del departamento.

Iría a comer una hamburguesa con una malteada de chocolate. Hacía meses que no tomaba la deliciosa bebida y ansiaba una.

De camino al restaurante no pudo evitar meter las manos a las bolsas de sus jeans y sentirse decaído. El día que conoció a Sakura, la chica bebió justamente aquello que ahora se le antojaba. Y era realmente ridículo que jamás la hubiera invitado a comer ahí de nuevo, pues fue donde su vida dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados.

Al llegar a la cafetería, la observó desde fuera y sonrió ligeramente al recordar cómo la castaña entró a su vida de la manera más extraña posible. Luego se giró y miró el que era el terreno de la plaza.

El destino era algo curioso, demasiado, aún no lograba entender cómo fue que un proyecto arquitectónico entrelazó su vida con la de Sakura. Cómo algo que lo apasionaba terminó dándole la mejor relación de su vida.

Suspiró con algo de tristeza y negó una vez.

Esperaba que la chica no lo terminara, de verdad que la amaba.

Sintiéndose más triste que hambriento, sacó su celular y abrió el WhatsApp, mandó un mensaje y esperó mientras observaba el edificio deteriorado qué tal vez en unos meses se convertiría en una plaza autosustentable.

Sintió el aparato vibrar y al recibir un escueto "Ok" se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta la parada del bus que lo llevaría del otro lado de la ciudad.

Al menos Eriol no le podía impedir el ir a trabajar en la maqueta.

* * *

Tres pares de ojos veían a una bebé sumamente alegre... Y olorosa.

—¿Cómo le quitas eso sin embarrarle el cabello? —inquirió la pelinegra con la nariz tapada.

Lien se encogió de hombros y se asomó por detrás antes de hacer una mueca de asco.

—Es imposible, mira nadamas hasta donde llega la mancha —dijo regresando a taparse la nariz.

Eriol se quitó los lentes y puso los dedos en el puente de su nariz. Si bien sabía cambiar a Sayuri, no tenía idea de cómo quitarle el pañalero sin crear un desastre mayor.

—¿Debemos bañarla? —cuestionó Meiling aterrada.

El inglés negó y suspiró, sacó su celular y miró la hora mientras recordaba los momentos libres que Tomoyo le había anotado.

—Espero no esté con Sakura —musitó antes de escoger el contacto y llamar.

—Señor Bond, qué sorpresa —dijo divertida la chica al otro lado de la línea.

Se escuchaba ruido y una voz anunciando un número al fondo.

—¿Está cerca? —preguntó saliendo al balcón de la habitación.

—No, está en la mesa lamentándose —rio la pelinegra.

—¿Alguna vez cambiaste un pañal?

Tomoyo se quedó en silencio antes de estallar en carcajadas que lo hicieron bufar y cerrar los ojos.

—No me digas que el gran empresario no sabe...

—No es eso, el pañalero se manchó de la espalda y no tengo idea de cómo quitarlo sin ensuciar su cabello.

Tomoyo río un poco más antes de aclararse la garganta.

—Si te das cuenta, la parte del cuello está hecha de manera diferente a todas las blusas, eso es para que lo puedas bajar —le explicó con temple aunque Eriol percibía que se estaba aguantando la risa.

El inglés regresó a la habitación donde Sayuri mordía a Wippi muy entretenida. Revisó el cuello de la ropa y encontró que efectivamente tenía una estructura distinta.

—Solo lo bajo y...

—Utilízalo para limpiar y ponla de pie para también quitar el pañal, debes de quitar todo junto —prosiguió la chica—. Supongo que sabes usar toallitas.

Eriol casi la pudo ver en su mente con esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia y bufó.

—Obvio, nos vemos al rato —gruñó y antes de colgar la escuchó reír de nueva cuenta.

Miró a sus acompañantes que lo veían con temor y él suspiró.

—Bien, vamos a hacer esto en equipo —dijo con cansancio antes de poner a Sayuri sobre el suelo para hincarse frente a ella y percibir las miradas aterradas de los que lo acompañaban.

Debía admitir que cuidar a una bebé no era tan fácil como habían pensado.

* * *

Para cuándo acabaron sus clases, Sakura se encontraba más cansada que animada. Esperó a Tomoyo junto a su auto y suspiró estirando los brazos.

—Me da gusto ver que vaya no eres una granja de gérmenes andante —le dijeron a su derecha.

Giró y encontró a Kenji con una sonrisa socarrona, tenía ladeada la cabeza.

—Por desgracia para ti, sigo en la competencia.

El chico río con sarcasmo antes de negar y acercarse, la castaña lo vio contrariada.

—¿Sabes? Nunca lo pensé, pero pudimos llegar a ser un buen equipo, tu proyecto no es tan malo —comentó apoyándose en su auto a un lado de ella.

Sakura lo vio incrédula.

—¿De pronto te diste cuenta? —cuestionó con recelo—. Mira qué casualidad —dijo con ironía.

No dejaba de recordar que su compañero se la pasaba hablando con Akiho, así que prefirió estar alerta.

—No fue de pronto, eres un desastre andante y lo sabes, pero tienes una que otra idea buena —explicó el chico con templanza.

La castaña hizo girar los ojos.

—¿Buscas ofenderme o halagarme?

Kenji miró algo detrás de ella y se puso serio. Luego la vio de manera indescriptible y Sakura se sintió incómoda.

—Ninguna, suerte en el proyecto, Kinomoto, la vas a necesitar —masculló por lo bajo antes de encaminarse hacia donde fuera que estuviera viendo.

Sakura se movió incómoda y abrió su auto para sacar cierta sudadera que había exiliado. Cuando se la puso inhaló y dejó que el aroma de Syaoran la envolviera.

—Bueno, contigo no se puede —espetó Tomoyo llegando antes de verla de arriba a abajo—. Tan bonita que te veías con tus jeans y blusa de tirantes y tienes que ponerte una fea sudadera...

—¡Oye! Es de mi novio —exclamó Sakura abrazándose y sacando la lengua—. Deja me torturo un poco —masculló metiendo medio rostro en la prenda.

La pelinegra hizo girar los ojos y de pronto se escuchó el tintineo de un celular. Ambas sacaron sus aparatos pero Sakura se entristeció cuando no encontró ninguna notificación.

—Es Eriol, ya está por aquí —musitó la pelinegra escribiendo a gran velocidad.

—¿El mismo Eriol que conozco? —preguntó incrédula.

Su amiga asintió antes de bloquear la pantalla.

—Tenemos un asunto pendiente, ¿te puedo alcanzar más tarde?

Sakura pasó su peso de un pie al otro.

—Bueno, pero lleva comida, probablemente salga tarde de tu estudio.

Tomoyo hizo un ademán de desinterés.

—Dejé el frigorífico de la casa de huéspedes con algunas cosas.

La castaña la vio confundida.

—¿Por qué?

La pelinegra se encogió de hombros.

—Mamá salió de viaje y le di el día libre al personal, pensaba que trabajaras un rato y luego nos podíamos relajar en la casa de huéspedes —contestó con desinterés.

—Tienes una recámara —alegó la chica con obviedad.

Tomoyo asintió.

—Llena de tela y patrones para mi examen final.

Sakura bajó la mirada y mordió su labio.

—Invadí tu estudio —murmuró apenada.

Su amiga le dio una enorme sonrisa.

—Ya sabes que no me importa y, —Otro tintineo—, debo atender a este desesperado, te veo al rato, ¿sí?

Sakura suspiró y asintió, abrió la puerta del conductor mientras veía a su mejor amiga caminar por el estacionamiento. Observó extrañada como se dirigió hasta el final del lugar donde reconoció el auto del inglés.

Eriol apareció tras abrir su puerta y la miró antes de ver a Tomoyo.

Se dijeron cosas, Sakura no supo qué, sin embargo, se encogió de hombros y subió a su auto para ir a casa de su mejor amiga a trabajar.

* * *

—¿Qué parte de, por abajo, no quedó claro? —cuestionó Tomoyo con hartazgo mientras veía el cabello algo húmedo de la bebé en el auto.

Eriol bufó y tras asegurarse de que la castaña se hubiera ido, abrió la puerta de atrás y sacó a una muy limpia Sayuri.

—Lo hice pero Meiling y Lien entraron en pánico; cuando le quitamos el pañal y la ropa, se llenó las piernas y pies... —le contó y negó mientras la bebé le regalaba una enorme sonrisa a la pelinegra—. Era un desastre, no nos quedó de otra que bañarla.

La chica hizo girar los ojos.

—Eso debió terminar bien —dijo divertida.

El inglés gruñó.

—Meiling y Lien serían pésimos padres, espero se estén cuidando —exclamó entregando a la pequeña.

Tomoyo la tomó gustosa y Sayuri comenzó a jugar con su cabello.

—Bien, señor Bond —comentó divertida—. ¿A dónde nos piensa llevar?

Eriol bufó antes de negar y abrirle la puerta para que se subiera al vehículo con su ahijada.

—Tenemos que matar muchas horas, ¿te apetece ir a Tokio?

La chica lo vio extrañada pero al final asintió y se subió al vehículo.

Y aunque Eriol sabía que llevarla a casa de sus padres podía implicar meterla más en su vida, no dejaba de pensar que ahí quería pasar el resto de la tarde, acompañado por las mujeres en su auto.

* * *

Lien veía a la chica a su lado dormir, tenía la espalda desnuda y él no podía dejar de mirar las marcas en su piel.

Se llenaba de rabia cada que las veía, puso ambas manos en su rostro y lo frotó varias veces antes de suspirar y recargar la espalda en la cabecera.

Después de bañar a Sayuri, la pelinegra quedó mojada y se negó a cambiarse hasta que Eriol se fue con la pequeña. Y claro, no dudó en seducirlo al grado de provocar que la terminara cargando de regreso a la regadera donde la hizo suya como esa vez primera.

Pero cuando todo el frenesí se disipó, cuando pudo pensar con coherencia, detalló en las marcas de la chica.

Tenía algunos puntos rojos sobre sus pechos y líneas en la espalda. Cicatrices de quemaduras y golpes. El maldito la marcó cómo si fuera una vaca.

Gruñó con frustración y enredó ambas manos en su cabello con cierta desesperación.

Lo peor del asunto era que Meiling se negaba a demandar, a conseguir una orden de restricción o a hacer algo para librarse del animal que tenía como prometido. Y eso lo hacía sentir impotente.

No era posible que el hombre tuviera tanto poder, que pudiera desaparecer a la gente con solo querer. Debía existir una solución para salvar a la chica.

Suspiró cansado y regresó a recostarse antes de recorrer con un dedo una de las líneas. Meiling se tensó y estremeció pero cuando le dejó en beso sobre la cicatriz la sintió relajarse y pegarse a él.

Se refugió en sus brazos y él la abrazó con fuerza tratando de transmitirle esa seguridad que tanto necesitaba. Meiling, por su lado, quitó de manera disimulada una lágrima de su rostro y solo miró la puerta del balcón.

Todo se iba a desmoronar tarde o temprano y su mundo iba a quedar reducido a cenizas.

* * *

A Syaoran lo recibió el guardia de la mansión, nunca vio a nadie más y no era como que en realidad hubiera buscado. Se dedicó a armar el techo de paneles con mucho cuidado dejándolo perfecto antes de montarlo a la maqueta.

Pasó una mano por su cuello y se estiró resintiendo la posición sentada. Se levantó y estiró ambos brazos sobre su cabeza antes de sentir su espalda tronar.

Con un profundo suspiro movió los hombros hacia atrás tratando de relajarse.

Pero estaba fallando de manera estrepitosa, así que optó por salir a caminar unos momentos antes de regresar a trabajar. Se dirigió a la puerta y frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de lo silenciosa que estaba la mansión.

La última vez que estuvo ahí se escuchaba su hija y gente en la cocina, pero en ese momento nada.

Al pensar en su niña, sacó el celular y marcó el número de su prima, se quedó un momento en la puerta y cuando escuchó la llamada entrar, salió y cerró detrás de él pero miraba la madera, ni siquiera notó que el cielo se había nublado.

La llamada se fue a buzón y él endureció la mandíbula, luego recordó que según verían a Eriol así que le mandó un mensaje y se giró para esperar la respuesta.

Y al levantar la mirada el mundo se detuvo.

Ella había estado bajando de su auto, de hecho, tenía aún un pie adentro y lo veía con la misma sorpresa que supuso encontró en sus facciones.

Ambos se quedaron inertes, mirándose como si fuera la primera vez hasta que ella desvió la mirada y la bajó. Pareció dudar, pero finalmente se bajó del vehículo y lo cerró.

Syaoran se guardó el celular olvidando que esperaba una respuesta y descendió por las escaleras con lentitud mientras que Sakura entrelazó sus manos frente a ella y caminó en su dirección.

Una vez que estuvieron frente a frente la castaña titubeó.

—¿Sabes? Me preguntaba cómo llegaste de la puerta al frente de mi vehículo tan rápido —dijo con voz vacilante viendo la entrada de la mansión.

El castaño siguió su mirada y se encogió de hombros.

—Parkour, años de entrenamiento —le explicó cómo si fuera algo de todos los días.

La chica abrió los ojos con algo parecido a la admiración.

—Artes marciales y Parkour, eras un chico ocupado —comentó con un pequeña sonrisa.

Él se sonrojó pero la observó.

—Más bien, era hiperactivo, siempre debía estar ocupado —masculló.

Sakura asintió.

—Eso explica porque Sayuri da esos brinquitos, de tal palo tal astilla —rio.

Syaoran le dio media sonrisa y fue hasta entonces que detalló en la ropa que traía.

—Linda sudadera —murmuró tomando la parte de los hombros entre sus dedos.

La chica siguió el movimiento y mordió su labio inferior con nervios.

—Sí, es de mi novio —susurró sin verlo.

Y el castaño sintió un vuelco en el corazón, todo en él se estremeció y casi quiso pedirle que repitiera el comentario. Ella, por su lado, bajó la mirada y suspiró.

—Hoy me buscó, pretendió no saber nada sobre nosotros —musitó en voz baja.

Syaoran entrecerró los ojos y cruzó los brazos. Luego pasó una mano por su cabello.

—Lo siento, no sé... En realidad sí sé qué busca, cree que no pero sí —espetó antes de sacudir la cabeza—. Ese día... Me abrazó afuera de la escuela, me besó cerca de la boca y...

Ojos verdes lo miraron con seriedad y él suspiró con pesadez.

—De lejos hubieras interpretado la situación de manera distinta, sé que eso buscaba —admitió con enojo—. La conozco, Sakura y por eso... Por eso te quise alejar en un inicio, no era justo ponerte en medio sabiendo que podrías salir herida...

Ella apretó el agarre de sus manos.

—¿La quieres? ¿Sientes algo...?

—No —la interrumpió tajante viéndola a los ojos—. Ni siquiera me interesa que se acerque a Sayuri, ella no es nada nuestro —espetó.

La castaña suspiró con cierto alivio y asintió antes de darle un pequeña sonrisa.

—No pensé verte aquí... ¿Sayuri ésta adentro?

Syaoran metió las manos a las bolsas de su jeans.

—No... Meiling y Eriol decidieron darme el día libre como regalo, no tuve mucha voz o voto en su decisión —le contó apenado.

Sakura ladeó la cabeza confundida.

—¿Regalo?

El chico se movió incómodo antes de suspirar.

—Es mi cumpleaños...

Entonces orbes verdes lo vieron con asombro.

—¿En serio? Yo... No sabía —murmuró apenada.

Syaoran le dio una diminuta sonrisa.

—Lo sé y no te preocupes no pasa na...

Sintió como el aire le fue cortado cuando la castaña se abalanzó sobre él para darle un fuerte abrazo. Su corazón se estremeció y no pudo evitar regresarle el gesto poniendo la cabeza sobre la de ella. Suspiró con cierta alegría de sentirla de nuevo entre sus brazos.

Sakura levantó la mirada y le dio esa sonrisa que le encantaba.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Syaoran —musitó.

—Gracias —susurró él escondiendo de nuevo el rostro en su cabello.

Se mantuvieron abrazados por unos segundos hasta que la castaña recordó algo, así que se alejó.

—Oh, Tomoyo me dijo que dejó comida en la casa de huéspedes, podemos ir a ver qué hay —anunció más emocionada de lo que pretendió.

El chico se sintió extraño ante aquello, pero cuando Sakura entrelazó su mano con la de él, suspiró con contentamiento y permitió que la castaña lo llevara.

Aunque se pronto él se detuvo y al recibir una mirada extrañada, atrajo a la chica y juntó sus labios en un beso que les robó a ambos el aliento. Syaoran puso las manos en su cuello y la chica empuñó su playera; se besaron por algunos momentos que parecieron eternos hasta que se separaron centímetros y se miraron con algo que iba mucho más allá del cariño.

—Te extrañé —susurró ella poniendo la cabeza en su pecho.

Él la abrazó una vez más, y suspiró de manera audible.

—Y yo a ti.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a Tokio, una ligera llovizna se había desatado. De camino compraron víveres para hacerle de cenar a Sayuri y comida rápida para ellos.

Tomoyo vio con cierta sorpresa la casa frente a ella, Eriol se había metido en un estacionamiento subterráneo.

Cuando el inglés le abrió la puerta, le entregó a Sayuri y luego salió. Había herramientas colgadas en el muro y algunas cajas arrimadas en una esquina. Era un garage bastante amplio.

El inglés abrió la cajuela mientras la puerta del garaje se cerraba, y tras regresarle a la pequeña, tomó las bolsas con comida y se dirigió a una puerta gris donde al pasar una tarjeta, esta se corrió a la derecha dejando ver unas escaleras negras.

Él no dijo nada, solo la observó y ella entendió que le estaba dando el paso, así que se encaminó con la bebé que jugueteaba a Wippi.

El eco de sus pasos al subir las escaleras era un tanto perturbador. Ni en su casa se escuchaba tanto silencioso o el ambiente era tan melancólico. Por un momento se sintió dentro de una funeraria muy lujosa.

Una vez que llegaron a lo que era la estancia, observó su entorno con ambas cejas vagamente levantadas. Era un lugar hermoso, mucho, sobretodo por esas fuentes al centro. Sin embargo, esa belleza no alejaba el aire de tristeza que prácticamente podía respirar.

—¿Tu casa?

Eriol le dio una mirada fugaz antes de dirigirse a la cocina.

—De mis padres —corrigió mientras acomodaba las bolsas en la isla.

Tomoyo notó como todas esas barreras que el inglés mantenía a su alrededor, tambaleaban en ese lugar. Mientras el hombre sacaba la comida de las bolsas, mantuvo un gesto serio aunque un tanto decaído.

Puso a Sayuri en el suelo y la bebé caminó en dirección a lo que supuso que era la sala. Era igual de amplia que todos los demás espacios; pero lo que la dejó anonadada, fue el piano de cola que se encontraba casi pegado al enorme ventanal.

La bebé caminó hasta la banca frente al instrumento y ella la siguió sintiéndose ligera y un tanto emocionada. La música era una pasión escondida que tenía.

—¿Quieres escuchar una canción? —le preguntó a la pequeña quien sonrió antes de hacerse arriba y abajo. Tomoyo rio—. Bien.

La pelinegra tomó asiento frente al imponente piano y con cuidado subió la cubierta. Comenzó a tararear algo y sus manos se movieron sobre las teclas inundando el lugar con una melodía agradable.

No cantó, solo se dedicó a tararear la canción mientras tocaba y Sayuri se movía emocionada a su lado.

—¿Qué haces? —Escuchó desde lejos pero no dejó de mover las manos sobre las teclas.

—Amo la música, se pueden expresar muchas cosas por medio de tonadas y letras —contestó sin titubear—. Es la mejor manera de llegar a las personas, sobretodo a gente como nosotros que cargamos con tanta soledad.

No volteó para ver su expresión, sin embargo, el silencio casi le gritó lo que pensó el inglés. Una sonrisa un tanto triste se formó en sus labios y suspiró dejando de tocar.

Finalmente se giró un poco, el inglés veía hacia el muro con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Sabes tocar, Eriol?

Y el escuchar su nombre de la boca de la mujer le causó un estremecimiento que lo tomó por sorpresa. La enfrentó con la mirada y casi pudo ver en sus orbes amatistas que sabía la respuesta, pero que quería escucharla de su boca.

Endureció un poco la mandíbula y se observaron en silencio lo que pareció una eternidad.

La joven mujer sentada frente a su instrumento favorito era más peligrosa e intuyente de lo que imaginó.

* * *

 _ **Aquí empieza la canción**_

Se resguardaron de la lluvia que los sorprendió en el exterior, en la casa de huéspedes. El lugar era un departamento tipo loft que contaba con una cocina, sala, recámara y baño al fondo. Tenía unos enormes ventanales que daban hacia la alberca pero no contaba con ninguna pared que separara las estancias.

Al cerrar la puerta, el único sonido era el de los lluvia cayendo en el exterior, Sakura entrelazó sus manos y lo jaló detrás de ella hasta que se detuvo y giró para observarlo. Se acercaron ignorando la ropa que goteaba en el suelo y Syaoran acomodó un mechón de cabello castaño detrás de su oreja antes de poner ambas manos sobre sus mejillas.

Se observaron en silencio y juntaron sus frentes mientras Sakura ponía las manos sobre las del chico admirando como sus orbes ambarinos eran iluminados por los rayos del exterior.

Él acarició con ternura la piel de la chica antes de bajar su rostro y pasar la nariz por su mejilla provocándole un estremecimiento que le hizo bajar la mirada. Besó su frente y ella levantó la cabeza para observarlo.

Se miraron en silencio unos segundos, la duda los invadió y el miedo a lo desconocido los obligó a no actuar o hacer algo más.

Sin embargo, cuando Sakura soltó un suspiro y entrelazó sus dedos, Syaoran inclinó la cabeza y la besó con la misma intensidad de su primera vez. La empujó de a poco hasta que la barra en la cocina se lo permitió y con sumo cuidado buscó su lengua para hacer el beso más apasionado.

Y cuando eso no fue suficiente, cuando la necesidad de saborear su piel fue incontrolable, bajó los labios para recorrer su cuello con ellos mientras Sakura enredaba las manos en su cabello.

Sintió la mano del chico subir por el interior de su blusa con un lentitud desesperante que la hizo impulsar la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Syaoran —susurró cuando besó su clavícula y puso la otra mano en su cintura antes de tomar el borde de su blusa.

Lo sintió dudar así que depositó un beso en su mejilla tratando de asegurarle que estaba bien y que quería que continuara.

La cálida respiración del castaño sobre su piel la erizaba y estaba provocando estragos en su interior. Pero cuando el chico le quitó la prenda superior y se agachó para besar su vientre con ternura, la envió a otra dimensión donde solo debía sentirlo; era una necesidad tan básica como el respirar.

Syaoran subió la mirada y se encontró con sus orbes verdes cargados de expectación y pasión. Metió los pulgares en cada costado de sus jeans y puso suma atención a sus gestos; ella jadeaba pero no parecía querer detenerse. Besó una vez más su vientre y sin apartar el rostro de su piel comenzó a bajar la tela lentamente.

La sintió estremecer y de reojo la vio poner las manos en la barra para estrujarla con fuerza. Cuando la fina tela de su ropa interior se asomó, dejó otro beso sobre esta y la escuchó jadear y gemir.

Bajó el pantalón completamente y subió los labios a su vientre para recorrer el camino hasta su cuello dejando pequeños besos en la piel expuesta. Y cuando llegó a su boca se besaron con lentitud.

Sakura metió las manos debajo de la playera del castaño y subió hasta su pecho sin apartarse del beso. Trazó con las uñas un inexistente camino y lo sintió estremecerse ante el acto.

Entonces Syaoran la tomó de la cintura y con facilidad la subió a la barra quedando en medio de sus piernas. Sakura aprovechó la altura ganada para separarse y recorrer con sus labios los hombros y cuello del castaño; cuando la playera le estorbó, bajó las manos y la empuñó para retirarla y aventarla a un lado.

El contacto de piel con piel los llenó de escalofríos y necesidad por sentirse aún más cerca. Syaoran la levantó un poco y Sakura enroscó las piernas en su cintura.

Con pasos torpes y caricias desesperadas, caminaron hasta la cama donde finalmente se dejaron caer para darle rienda suelta a esa pasión que llevaban controlando desde hace semanas.

La ropa se fue apartando del camino, los roces subieron de intensidad y sus labios recorrieron toda la piel que pudieron. Y cuando por fin se unieron en medio de jadeos, Syaoran besó a la chica de ojos verdes en la frente y nariz antes de dejar sus labios a centímetros de los de ella sin dejar de moverse como su cuerpo le pedía.

—Te amo —musitó en voz baja.

Sakura arqueó la espalda y sin querer le enterró las uñas en la espalda, no podía hablar, los sentimientos eran demasiado y tenía ganas de llorar por todo lo que estaba experimentando.

Sus ojos eran más verdes que nunca, incluso en medio de la oscuridad logró vislumbrar la manera tan potente en la que lo veía. Ella pasó una mano por el costado de su rostro y se elevó para volver a besarlo sin que ninguno dejara de moverse.

—También te amo, Syaoran —murmuró sobre sus labios.

Aquella declaración cargada de sinceridad, quedó en medio de ellos. Se besaron una y otra vez y se demostraron de manera especial lo mucho que sentían el uno por el otro.

Y cuando Syaoran se incorporó con Sakura en su regazo, se besaron de manera lenta en medio de gemidos, dejando que el éxtasis los consumiera al grado de dejarlos sin aliento y con estremecimientos recorriendo sus cuerpos.

Se miraron a los ojos tratando de recuperar la respiración y finalmente la castaña apoyó su aperlada frente en la del chico. Él besó su hombro con ternura y la abrazó no queriendo terminar aquello.

Por primera vez había comprendido el término "hacer el amor".

* * *

Se aceptan suspiros :D

No tengo nada que decir jeje

¡Nos vemos la otra semana!


	24. Chapter 24

Un día tarde :'( lo lamento.

Al final del capítulo tendré una pequeña sección de preguntas y respuestas que me han estado haciendo. Espero verlos por allá :)

Ahora sí, los dejo leer.

* * *

 **Ella, tú y yo.**

* * *

Lo primero que Syaoran vio al abrir los ojos, fue la espalda desnuda de cierta castaña. Admiró por unos momentos la piel clara y puso los labios de manera delicada sobre el lunar que la chica tenía justo por debajo de su hombro.

Suspiró con contentamiento antes de tensarse e incorporarse de un movimiento.

—Rayos, rayos, rayos —masculló desesperado girando para poner los pies sobre el suelo antes de buscar y ponerse su bóxer.

Retomó su lugar en la cama, pero puso los codos sobre sus rodillas y frotó una y otra vez su rostro con agobio.

¡No era posible que no entendiera!

Suspiró con pesadez y enredó las manos en su cabello sintiéndose un verdadero idiota. ¿Acaso no había aprendido la lección con Akiho?

Sintió un toque sobre su espalda y se sobresaltó antes de voltear. Ojos verdes lo veían consternados.

Se miraron en completo silencio, la chica se había sentado y tenía la sábana sobre su cuerpo; parecía apenada... O triste, en su estado actual no alcanzaba a comprender el gesto.

—Perdón, creo que...

El castaño sacudió la cabeza varias veces.

—No, no pienso que haya sido un error ni mucho menos... Es solo que... No... No usamos...

Entonces Sakura abrió mucho los ojos antes de desviar la mirada a la par que mordía su labio inferior en ademán de nerviosismo.

—Oh —masculló—. No te preocupes, no pasará nada —dijo en un hilo de voz.

Syaoran notó algo en su rostro, como un miedo que no logró entender del todo. La chica suspiró y pasó la mano por su cabello en un fallido intento por distraerse con algo.

—Creo que me toca hablar de mi pasado —musitó con cierto tono de derrota que puso al chico en alerta.

Sakura suspiró y lo vio con ojos cristalinos, fue cuando el castaño entendió que Sakura también cargaba con sus propios errores y secretos.

* * *

Nunca se alegró tanto de que su ahijada tuviera sueño. Jamás se había apresurado tanto en enseñar una habitación y huir.

Y tenía años sin sentarse frente al enorme piano que sus padres le regalaron a los doce años.

Casi podía sentir las teclas llamarlo, estaba experimentando ese hormigueo en lo dedos y miraba el instrumento con fijación mientras un vaso de cristal con su bebida favorita reposaba sobre el piano.

Dicen que lo que bien se aprenda jamás se olvida, él sabía que de animarse a tocar sería como si jamás hubiera dejado de hacerlo. Acordes, melodías, notas, todo estaba bien resguardado al fondo de su mente y sus dedos anhelaban posarse sobre esas teclas blancas que eran capaces de arrancarlo de su realidad.

Por eso no tocaba, olvidaba que ellos ya no estaban.

Muy al fondo de su mente podía escuchar la suave melodía ser tarareada por su madre, era como un eco que rebotaba en las paredes que a duras penas alcanzaba a percibir.

Su progenitora le enseñó a tocar sin necesidad de una partitura, solo necesitaba escucharla y podía recrear la música con el piano frente a él.

Un genio musical, ese había sido su destino original.

Pero la vida es caprichosa y jamás respeta de sueños y planes. Eso lo entendió frente a las tumbas de sus padres.

Si cerraba los ojos y se concentraba, podía evocar la sensación de vacío que le provocó ver los ataúdes ser cubiertos, el olor a tierra mojada y la lluvia recorriendo su cuerpo al negarse a refugiarse con Meiling y Syaoran debajo de una sombrilla.

—Eres un cliché.

Abrió los ojos y regresó de golpe al presente, se mantuvo impasible en el exterior y bajó la tapa del piano con el corazón resonando en sus oídos como si fuera un tambor.

—Cliché —repitió irónico.

La chica bien podría ser un elegante fantasma porque ni al caminar hacia ruido. Así que se sorprendió un poco cuando la miró de soslayo tomar asiento a su lado pero viendo en dirección contraria.

—Elegante, reservado, dueño de una empresa y con perfectos modales que en la soledad bebe alcohol —comentó Tomoyo apoyando las manos sobre la banca y cruzando la piernas—. Casi estoy esperando que me digas que tienes un cuarto rojo —masculló.

Eriol arqueó una ceja confundido.

—¿Por qué tendría un cuarto rojo?

Ojos amatistas lo observaron en silencio antes de mostrar algo como exasperación.

—Claro, no eres de literatura juvenil moderna... Debes de ser fanático de Borges, algo así —exclamó con una sonrisa.

El inglés entonces entendió a dónde iba la conversación.

—Prefiero a Poe, Shakespeare o Wilde —alegó antes de tomar el tumbler que reposaba sobre el piano—. Y esto es agua mineral con limón, odio el alcohol —concluyó en un hilo de voz.

Tomoyo ladeó la cabeza y lo observó beber entendiendo un poco esa última referencia.

—La última vez que me emborraché, le llamé a mi ex y le grité por haberse enamorado de su actual pareja mientras seguía conmigo —susurró ella antes de ver hacia arriba—. También llamé a mi padre y le recriminé el haber preferido al bastardo que tuvo con su amante que a mí.

Eriol regresó el vaso a dónde estaba y mantuvo la mano estirada sobre la parte superior del piano. No comentó nada pero ella sabía que la escuchaba.

—Aparentemente tengo esta maldición de quedar siempre en segunda instancia con los hombres de mi vida —dijo intentando sonar divertida, sin embargo, el inglés pudo captar la tristeza detrás de ese comentario.

—Los seres humanos son complejos —replicó Eriol—. Si sabes lo que provocas en otros, tienes pleno conocimiento de que llegas a intimidar.

Tomoyo soltó una muy breve carcajada y suspiró con pesadez. El hombre a su lado movía los dedos sobre la madera del piano como si estuviera agobiado, pero sabía que no era así, más bien anhelaba llevar esas manos a la teclas que había ocultado.

—¿Te intimido, Eriol? —cuestionó en voz baja.

Pero el ambiente que se había creado a su alrededor eran tan extraño, tan malditamente perfecto, que el inglés casi percibió la pregunta como si la hubiera gritado. Soltó un imperceptible suspiro antes de girar el rostro, Tomoyo lo veía con la cabeza ladeada y el rostro lleno de vulnerabilidad.

Repasó las facciones de la mujer escondida detrás de la edad, de esa chica que era mucho más madura de lo que alguien podría esperar. No llevaba maquillaje, no lo necesitaba, y casi podía apostar que no pasaba horas peinando su cabello para que se acomodara como si hubiera salido de un salón.

Era perfecta, tanto que podía intimidar al hombre más preparado.

Y aunque en un inicio sí lo intimidó; ahí, en su fortaleza, en la casa donde se ahogaba de dolor, descubrió que lo que le atemorizaba era que podía atravesar sus barreras, derrumbar sus muros y danzar sobre los escombros de la vida que se le arrebató. Y que él, con tal de verla bailar, sería capaz de proveer la música.

Desvió la mirada y se obligó a detener el movimiento de su mano.

—No, Tomoyo, no me intimidas.

De soslayo la vio asentir y cerrar los ojos antes de suspirar en aparente alivio. Jamás imaginó que un acto tan pequeño le provocara un ínfimo momento de felicidad.

* * *

La primera vez que Sakura sintió algo por el sexo opuesto tenía once años. El chico era amable en exceso, le regalaba dulces cada que la veía y la procuraba como si fuera familia. Ahí radicó la decepción, la veía como a una hermanita.

Se sintió tan frustrada y desesperada por ser tan joven, que apenas una nueva oportunidad se le apareció, no dudó en tomarla.

Tai, así se llamó su primer novio. Fueron pareja cuando ella tenía escasos quince; él era cuatro años más grande, pero aquello no le importó, se sentía una adulta a su lado.

Nunca creyó que tomar pastillas fuera razón de discusión, pero lo fue por mucho tiempo. Tai era celoso, en exceso, y solía acusarla de tomar anticonceptivos para andar de cama en cama.

Jamás entendió que se las recetaron por un problema de salud.

Llegó al grado de llevarle sus estudios para justificar la toma, pero su ex prefería llamarla golfa.

Sakura mantuvo la mirada en su regazo, sin embargo, de reojo lo vio empuñar las manos con enojo.

—Qué imbécil —espetó el castaño.

La chica se encogió de hombros.

—Desde entonces aprendí que la opinión que tengan los demás sobre mí no es de mi incumbencia; mientras yo me sienta bien conmigo misma el mundo puede irse muy lejos —masculló.

—¿Por qué querías llorar? —cuestionó Syaoran tomando su mano.

Sakura jaló un poco la playera que su novio le había prestado, la de ella estaba aventaba por la entrada así que tuvieron que ser prácticos.

—Porque eres la excepción a mi regla —admitió cansada—. Tú opinión me importa más de lo que me gustaría admitir.

El chico pasó su pulgar por el dorso de la mano de ella y miró hacia la ventana. La noche ya había caído.

—Me das demasiada importancia —musitó.

—Los novios sueles ser importantes —alegó ella.

Él le dio una sonrisa antes de acercarse y juntar sus labios en un beso cargado de sentimientos. Luego puso su frente en la de ella y entrelazó sus manos.

—Sayuri está con Eriol y Tomoyo —susurró.

Sakura ladeó la cabeza al separarse.

—¿Están juntos voluntariamente?

El castaño asintió y besó su mano.

—Creo que son los que estuvieron detrás de todo esto —comentó viendo su entorno.

La chica abrió los ojos entendiendo porqué su amiga le hizo saber que había comida en la casa de huéspedes. A gran velocidad buscó su ropa interior bajo la mirada extrañada de su novio y corrió hasta el refrigerador, el cual abrió antes de que una enorme sonrisa se formara en sus labios.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Syaoran a lo lejos.

Sakura se inclinó y sacó un pastel mediano de cumpleaños de chocolate. Encima tenía la palabra "Felicidades" con betún de fresa. Al girar con la tarta, encontró detrás de ella al chico que la observaba sorprendido.

—Definitivamente fuimos peones de nuestros amigos —dijo divertida y le dio una mirada cargada de ternura—. Feliz cumpleaños, Xiao Lang.

Él no podía describir la sensación de plenitud o la alegría que lo invadió al escuchar su nombre real de boca de la castaña. Se limitó a tomar el pastel en sus manos, dejarlo en la barra de la cocina, y atraer a la chica para darle el abrazo más fuerte que había dado en su vida.

—Gracias —murmuró con la voz ligeramente quebrada—. Por todo —continuó con el rostro refugiado en su cuello.

Ella, por su lado, dejó un beso en el costado de su cabeza y lo abrazó con la misma fuerza.

Nunca se había enamorado como actualmente lo estaba; pero vaya, Syaoran tenía su corazón y empezaba a comprender que, de igual manera, ella tenía el suyo en sus manos.

* * *

Para cuándo llegaron a casa de Eriol eran casi las diez de la noche. Sakura se sorprendió un poco al ver el auto de Lien y frunció el ceño al no encontrar el vehículo del inglés.

—Debe de haberlo metido a la cochera —explicó Syaoran notando su extrañamiento.

Bajaron del auto y el castaño entrelazó sus manos, sin embargo, antes de que ella pudiera tocar el timbre, la atrajo y puso las manos en sus mejillas para después juntar sus labios en un beso profundo que le robó el aliento. Sakura sonrió aunque se sentía algo ida y para Syaoran fue algo parecido, pues ahora no podía dejar de tocar o besar a la chica.

—Te amo —susurró sobre sus labios.

Ella sonrió aún más y se paró de puntas para darle otro beso, aunque este fue más calmado y tierno que el pasado.

—Y yo a ti.

Después de intercambiar una mirada cómplice, finalmente tocaron el timbre y esperaron.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ojos carmesí los recibieran con una sonrisa llena de malicia.

—¡Primo querido! ¿Te gustó tu regalo? —preguntó jocosa.

Sakura se sonrojó y Syaoran miró con ojos entrecerrados a su prima, quien se limitó a darles un guiño antes de abrir completamente la puerta.

Al entrar, ambos castaños trataron de contener el asombro. Había cajas de pizza sobre la mesa ratona de la sala de Eriol. Lien se encontraba en el suelo enseñándole un libro infantil a Sayuri y la voz del inglés y Tomoyo se escuchaban vagamente en la cocina.

Meiling les sonrió antes de sentarse a un lado de Lien para apoyar la cabeza en su hombro, el chico le dejó un beso fugaz en su coronilla y regresó al libro.

Sin embargo, apenas la bebé los vio, gritó y se levantó para acercarse con pasitos vacilantes.

Syaoran fue quien su puso en cuclillas para recibir a su pequeña.

—Hola, te extrañé —susurró abrazando a Sayuri.

Sakura llevó la mirada al pasillo que provenía de la cocina, Tomoyo había aparecido, e hizo girar los ojos por alguna cosa que le dijo el inglés, sin embargo, tenía una sonrisa en los labios.

Cuando su amiga la vio, levantó ambas cejas y Sakura señaló detrás de ella a lo que la pelinegra solo le guiñó un ojo y articuló—: Después.

La castaña sonrió notando la emoción de la chica.

—Sigue siendo jugo —dijo Eriol apareciendo y se detuvo de golpe al ver a los recién llegados.

—No es natural, mejor dale el colorante directo del bote —alegó la pelinegra con aparente hartazgo.

Syaoran se incorporó con su hija en brazos y vio extrañado a su mejor amigo y prima. Jamás los había visto tan... Relajados.

—Pedimos pizza apenas supimos que venían —exclamó Meiling desde la sala—. Dudo que hayan comido.

—Al menos no alimentos —rio Lien.

Las mejillas de Sakura se encendieron y su mejor amiga le dio una mirada significativa mientras que Eriol le entregaba a Syaoran un biberón con lo que parecía jugo de manzana.

—Es natural, según los de caja son veneno —ironizó.

Sayuri tomó la bebida emocionada y comenzó a tomar inmediatamente.

La pelinegra le entregó vasos a Sakura y le hizo un ademán con la cabeza en dirección a la cocina.

—¿Me acompañas por platos?

La chica asintió entendiendo que quería hablar con ella en privado. Miró a Syaoran e intercambiaron una pequeña sonrisa antes de que ella se alejara.

El inglés se dirigió a la sala.

—Eriol —lo llamó el castaño y él volteó—. Gracias.

El mencionado lo observó por unos segundos en silencio antes de asentir, luego llevó la atención a su ahijada.

—Nuna pensé que cuidar a Sayuri fuera tan complejo —musitó y recibió una mirada confundida—. Solo puedo decir que te admiro, Xiao Lang, no cualquiera hace lo que tú haz hecho —concluyó en su lengua natal antes de encaminarse a la sala.

Syaoran se quedó mudo ante la declaración y fue cuando detalló en la ropa de su hija: era la que tenía de repuesto en su mochila. Sonrió y pasó una mano por el cabello de su pequeña.

—¿Los hiciste sufrir mucho?

Ojos ambarinos, tan parecidos a los propios lo vieron mientras mantenía su mamila en la boca. Parecía estar satisfecha por sus actividades del día, el negó y río en silencio decidiendo que dejaría que sus amigos mantuvieran la dignidad.

* * *

—¿Cuándo lo planearon? —preguntó Sakura mientras veía a su mejor amiga tomar los platos que habían estado esperando en la isla de la cocina.

—Ayer en la noche —contestó la pelinegra—. No sabía que era su cumpleaños, Eriol me lo dijo.

La castaña asintió varias veces.

—No puedo creer que pasaron casi toda la tarde juntos, ¿ya tenía a Sayuri cuando fue a la escuela?

Tomoyo cabeceó y le entregó una botella de catsup.

—Lien y Meiling no pudieron con ella, tuvo que ir a rescatarlos —le contó con una sonrisa.

Sakura hizo girar los ojos.

—No me sorprende, me extrañó encontrarlo con Sayuri cuando llegamos.

Su amiga bufó.

—No tiene mucho que llegaron y Sayuri despertó también hace poco —le contó.

La castaña ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Y qué hicieron mientras?

La otra chica se encogió de hombros y por un momento dejó a la luz a esa niña que lloró por horas cuando su padre se fue.

—Hablar, sincerarnos un poco. —Sakura la vio realmente sorprendida y Tomoyo suspiró—. Esta casa es como su kriptonita, siento algo de tristeza al pensar que aquí se encierra, solo.

La castaña bajó la mirada.

—Pero las trajo.

Su mejor amiga asintió.

—Como te dije, quiero ser su amiga y a veces siento que camino sobre hielo frágil cada que estamos solos, un paso en falso...

—Y se va a cerrar —concluyó Sakura.

Tomoyo se mordió el labio, un gesto que casi no hacía pues denotaba que estaba insegura sobre algo.

—Más bien, siento que me podría hundir —admitió en voz baja—. No creo tener la fuerza para sacarlo.

La castaña dejó los vasos a un lado y abrazó por los hombros a su amiga.

—Yo sí lo creo, Tomoyo, por algo te rehuye —susurró—. Creo que teme que lo traigas a la vida, que le recuerdes que el mundo sigue girando y que debe de avanzar.

La otra chica apoyó la cabeza sobre la de su casi hermana y sonrió.

—Tiene un lado juguetón... Y sexy.

Sakura se carcajeó y retomó los vasos.

—Y te apuesto que eres la única que lo ha visto —masculló antes de salir de la cocina.

Tomoyo sonrió y miró el refrigerador frente a ella recordando algo. Su sonrisa aumentó y se dirigió a este.

—Vamos a hacer estudio de campo, señor Bond.

Iba a descubrir cuál era el postre favorito de ese inglés así tuviera que someter a los Li a una exhaustivo interrogatorio.

Aún tenía que pagar por el asunto de las fresas.

* * *

Sayuri armaba unos bloques que Eriol le prestó mientras las personas a su alrededor hablaban de todo y nada. El ambiente en la sala era uno agradable y Syaoran no pudo evitar suspirar y abrazar más a Sakura, quien le sonrió antes de regresar la atención a Lien.

Les estaba hablando sobre el caso más ridículo que tuvo que ayudar a resolver en el bufete: una demanda por la custodia de unos cannes.

—Pero hubieran visto al dueño, prefería perder una propiedad que a sus perros y la mujer por venganza no se los quería dar.

—La gente está loca —musitó Meiling viendo de reojo a su primo.

—Al final él ganó la custodia cuando se presentaron pruebas de que la mujer tenía pensado irse del país con el nuevo amante —concluyó el casi abogado encogiéndose de hombros.

Eriol miró el reloj en su muñeca.

—Ya pasan de las doce, ¿Sayuri no deberían estar dormida?

Todos miraron a la pequeña que le estaba pasando piezas a Sakura.

—La dejaron despertar muy tarde —suspiró Syaoran—. Se dormirá de regreso a Tomoeda.

—Tienes que hacerle su rutina —dijo Sakura acomodando bloques por colores—. Al rato no va a querer dormir de noche.

—Bueno, no es como que me deje muchas opciones cuando se duerme de camino a algún lugar —alegó él.

—Entonces arma tu horario alrededor de sus siestas —replicó la castaña.

—Dios, parecen marido y mujer —masculló Meiling fingiendo estremecerse.

Los castaños se sonrojaron y Syaoran tomó los bloques azules que Sakura le entregó.

—No es cierto —murmuró.

Lien abrazó a la pelinegra y rio.

—Solo les falta vivir juntos.

Los aludidos se miraron unos momentos antes de desviar la atención.

—Demasiado pronto —musitó Tomoyo y Eriol asintió desde su lugar.

—Oh, tengo una idea, salgamos el sábado —dijo Meiling aplaudiendo.

Cinco pares de ojos la vieron como si estuviera loca.

—¿Salir a... ? —cuestionó Eriol.

—Bailar, claro está —explicó la pelinegra y señaló a su primo—. Tiene meses que vives por y para Sayuri, unas horas de diversión... De otro tipo de diversión, no te harán mal —concluyó con un guiño.

Syaoran hizo girar los ojos y negó.

—¿Y con quién piensas que se va a quedar mi hija? Por si no te has dado cuenta, su niñera es mi novia.

Sakura sintió su corazón brincar ante el comentario y sonrió como boba, luego abrió mucho los ojos.

—Yo sé quién podría cuidarla —anunció y miró al castaño—. Aunque si no quieres ir...

—No, no; no le des a escoger, se va a negar y en serio, en serio necesita salir más —insistió Meiling.

—La otra semana se entrega la maqueta, van a estar presionados con eso —intervino Tomoyo agradándole la idea de ver al señor Bond con ropa normal.

Sakura y Syaoran se observaron en silencio y él suspiró con derrota.

—Umas horas, no toda la noche —dijo viendo a su prima quien gritó de emoción y abrazó al chico a su lado.

—Promesa, solo unas horas —exclamó levantando la mano derecha en ademán de juramento.

El castaño negó y entrelazó su mano con Sakura antes de observar a su hija.

La última vez que salió a bailar, terminó cayendo en la trampa de Akiho, en esa que puso de cabeza su vida. Sintió un ligero contacto en su mejilla y volteó para perderse en orbes verdes, subió sus manos entrelazadas y besó la de ella.

Esa vez sería diferente, la chica a su lado y el amor que se tenían, se asegurarían de que así fuera.

* * *

Los días que transcurrieron del martes al viernes pasaron casi en un parpadeo.

Los castaños se apresuraban en sus actividades matutinas y las tardes se dedicaban a terminar la maqueta que aún tenía detalles. Por las noches veían películas, jugaban y cantaban —o por lo menos Sakura lo hacía— con Sayuri; apenas la pequeña se dormía, aprovechaban el tiempo de manera más íntima.

Nunca parecían tener suficiente el uno del otro. Y no, no necesitaban quitarse la ropa para demostrarse lo mucho que se amaban, a veces, solo se recostaban en el sofá cama frente a frente y juntaban sus manos en medio de ellos mientras se observaban.

Era en momentos así que Syaoran podía detallar en lo incremente hermosa que era la castaña a pesar de usar su ropa y muy poco brillo labial.

—Lo estás haciendo —dijo somnolienta su novia sin abrir los ojos.

—¿Qué hago? —cuestionó él acomodando un mechón de cabello claro detrás de su oreja con suma ternura.

—Verme mientras duermo —musitó en medio de un bostezo—. Deberías estar descansando, mañana tenemos un día alocado —le recordó casi arrastrando las palabras por el sueño.

Syaoran sonrió y besó su frente.

—¿Tú padre no dijo nada porque no llegarás a dormir todo el fin de semana?

Sakura negó con un sonido y volvió a bostezar.

—Tomoyo me está cubriendo —susurró cansada—. Mañana hay que llevar a Sayuri a las siete —masculló en voz muy baja.

El chico bufó y negó, no podía creer que aceptó que el pediatra y su novio cuidarían de su hija. Aunque no había tenido muchas opciones o razones para negarse, Sakura se veía realmente emocionada por la salida.

La vio regresar a respirar de manera apacible y besó su frente.

—Te amo —le dijo sobre su piel.

La chica no contestó y no la culpó, estaba exhausta por sus finales y la maqueta. La cubrió mejor con el edredón y tras levantarse, se encaminó a su recámara para revisar a su hija.

La pequeña había tomado la costumbre de dormir como estrella de mar, así que casi dormía en medio de su cama. Revisó su pañal, mamila y acarició el cabello castaño con mucha ternura. También dejó un beso en su coronilla antes de incorporarse y salir.

Se detuvo al medio del pasillo y observó su recámara para luego mirar la sala una y otra vez. Su vida iba demasiado bien, las cosas parecían estarse acomodando de manera positiva.

Un escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza y enredó una mano en su cabello con algo de desesperación.

Todo estaba mejorando... Entonces, ¿por qué sentía que estaba al borde de un acantilado?

* * *

Eriol observó las facturas frente a él y tras aprenderse los números, los metió en su base de datos. Llevaba horas en aquella tarea y ya estaba cansado.

Tenía que hacer un recuento de todo lo gastado en material en el último mes para enviárselo a su contador. Tuvieron una falla en el sistema y este se había reiniciado.

Suspiró con agobio antes de apoyar la espalda en el respaldo de su silla.

—Jefe, me voy, ¿no necesita algo más?

El inglés miró la hora y notó que ya era tarde.

—No, Chiharu, ten buen fin de semana —dijo detrás de la pantalla de su computadora.

—Usted también —replicó la mujer antes de salir de la oficina.

Eriol volvió a suspirar, se quitó los lentes y tras dejarlos en el escritorio, masajeó su sien. Ya sentía la migraña hacer acto de presencia.

Al ponerse los lentes y subir la mirada, encontró a una persona parada en la puerta de su oficina. Llevaba una blusa morada y falda negra a la rodilla. Frunció el ceño extrañado y vio de nuevo el reloj en su muñeca.

Era demasiado tarde para que ella estuviera en su oficina.

Sin embargo, al regresar la mirada a la puerta, ahí seguía.

—Tomoyo, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó levantándose de su silla.

La chica tenía los hombros caídos pero le sonrió con aparente sinceridad.

—Estaba por el rumbo y vi la luz de tu oficina encendida, Chiharu me dijo que seguías aquí —se justificó.

El inglés arqueó una ceja incrédulo.

—Estabas a kilómetros de tu hogar, en viernes, y casi a la media noche —repitió irónico.

La pelinegra se encogió de hombros y caminó hasta la sala.

—Madre viajó a Alemania a conocer a un nuevo proveedor, nadie me espera en casa —le contó con cierto tono decaído.

Eriol miró la pantalla de su pc.

—Oh, si te interrumpí me puedo ir, supongo que por eso seguías aquí, demasiados pendientes —exclamó.

Sabía que le debió decir que sí, tenía que enviar ese archivo antes del lunes. Tenía pleno conocimiento del hecho de que no debería interrumpir su trabajo por nadie, rara vez lo hacía, solo por Syaoran y Meiling.

Pero incluso con todos esos pensamientos rondando su mente, apagó la pantalla de su computadora.

—No, estaba acabando —mintió—. ¿Sucede algo? —cuestionó retomando su lugar en la silla.

Tomoyo le dio una sonrisa que si bien no era la coqueta que le conocía, sí era parecida. Parecía tener tintes de tristeza.

Sacó de su bolso una caja cubierta por un pañuelo color azul y se acercó hasta él. Su escritorio era amplio, de la madera más fina y lo había heredado de su padre. Lo cuidaba tanto como la casa en Tokio.

Pero cuando la pelinegra se sentó sobre este y cruzó sus piernas, no tuvo el valor —o deseo— de pedirle que se bajara; solo la miró con escepticismo.

—Creo que descubrí su postre favorito, señor Bond —dijo ella divertida poniendo la caja en medio de ellos antes de retirar el pañuelo y dejar a la vista un refractario de cristal donde se encontraba un tiramisú.

El inglés arqueó una ceja realmente sorprendido y bufó.

—¿Meiling o Syaoran?

La sonrisa de Tomoyo se volvió genuina y eso le dio cierto gusto.

—Ninguno, esas galletas eran lo único fuera de lugar en la cocina de Tokio —admitió quitando la tapa del refractario.

Eriol apoyó un codo en la silla y recostó su sien en ella.

—Revisaste mi hogar —dijo menos molesto de lo que creyó.

La pelinegra le dio un guiño.

—Hice estudio de campo —corrigió—. Y se me hizo curioso que tu postre favorito fuera el que se cataloga como "el postre del amor".

El tiramisú se veía apetitoso, y casero, no supo cómo sentirse ante ambos sucesos. ¿Era parte de su juego? ¿Acaso había un juego?

Suspiró de manera audible y se miraron en completo silencio, casi parecían estarse analizando, hasta que Tomoyo ladeó la cabeza y una vez más, su cabello se comportó como una cortina.

Con suma lentitud se levantó, jamás rompieron el contacto visual.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Tomoyo? —preguntó en voz baja notando que la chica dejó de cruzar las piernas y ahora las balanceaba de adelante hacia atrás. Apoyó una mano a cada lado de su cadera—. ¿Acaso quieres que pierda el control... Contigo?

La mencionada se estremeció ante la potencia de su mirada y la voz grave que había salido de los labios del inglés. Ok, tal vez había ido demasiado lejos.

El empresario quedó en medio de sus piernas y ella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, pues incluso subida sobre el escritorio, el hombre era mucho más alto que ella.

Los nervios se acumularon en su estómago y experimentó como su corazón comenzó a acelerar los latidos. Se veían a los ojos de manera fija, ninguno queriendo dar el brazo a torcer y la pregunta quedando suspendida en el ambiente.

No podía contestar, su voz la traicionó y quedó ahogada en su interior.

Algo que el inglés pareció notar, porque le dio media sonrisa y subió la mano hasta el cuello de piel sedosa y blanca de la chica. El contacto la hizo estremecer y cerrar los ojos, la situación empeoró cuando sintió el aliento de Eriol sobre su mejilla.

—Dime, Tomoyo, ¿qué quieres? —musitó muy cerca de su oído con esa voz que le estaba causando estragos en su interior.

Él solo la tocaba con una mano, su pulgar se movía de manera lenta sobre su mejilla y paseó su aliento por el costado de su rostro hasta bajar a su cuello.

Tenía que retomar el control, o de mínimo hablar. Pero el peculiar aroma de inglés junto a sus actos la habían mandado a un estado de frenesí. Casi podía sentir lo cerca que estaban sus labios de tocar la piel de su cuello y no sabía si detenerlo o perderse en la nube de deseo.

Inhaló aire con toda la fuerza que pudo y tragó saliva con dificultad.

—Quiero que vivas —susurró ella con la voz cargada de tensión. Lo sintió detener su trayecto y con mucho esfuerzo, abrió los ojos—. Qué recuperes las ganas de vivir —admitió en voz muy baja.

Orbes azules y amatistas se miraron por lo que pareció una eternidad. Eriol subió la otra mano hasta su rostro y se acercó de manera peligrosa.

—Avívame —dijo sobre sus labios antes de recorrer el último espacio que lo separaba de la chica.

Y cuando se besaron con la misma desesperación, Tomoyo cayó en cuenta de que ambos se habían quemado en el juego.

* * *

Ya les tocaba jejejeje, vamos a ver si eso los acerca o aleja :D

Ok, preguntas y respuestas:

 **¿Cada cuándo se actualiza la historia?**

En términos generales, es cada fin de semana si la vida me lo permite, cómo saben soy madre de tres críos y a veces la vida no me da para mucho. Si para el domingo en la noche ven que no hay actualización, pueden mandar mensajes de reclamo ^^'

Las actualizaciones entre semana solo se dan en ocasiones especiales, tengo muchas actividades que me dificultan actualizar más de una vez por semana. Espero me entiendan.

 **¿Qué pasa con Casualidad o destino?**

La historia oficialmente ha entrado en Hiatus, la trama principal de esa historia gira alrededor de la comedia, un género que se me complica un poco. Por eso está detenida. Pero la retomaré una vez que acabe este fic.

 **¿Cuánto tiempo ha transcurrido dentro de la historia?**

En el primer capítulo se hace mención a que Sayuri está por cumplir nueve meses, festejaron el décimo juntos y el onceavo mes llegará el 26 de julio. Estamos a 16 de julio dentro de la historia.

 **Aunando eso, ¿Sayuri no es demasiado avanzada para ser prematura?**

Aquí me agarro de mi experiencia como madre: Sayuri está basada en mi segundo crío que nació prematuro. Si bien pueden haber afectaciones, Syaoran (y yo jaja) dejamos en claro que la bebé no las tuvo y que a los ocho meses ya estaba lista para dejar el hospital. En mi caso real, mi niño se sabía los números, colores y letras en inglés poco antes de cumplir los dos años. A veces estos niños prematuros salen más acelerados y vivos.

 **Lien y Meiling están quedando muy rezagados.**

En todas mis historias, Lien y Meiling se roban la atención, a pesar de la subtrama que llevan en esta, los estoy dejando de lado un poco para que no me abarquen todo el foco. Creo que es justo darles espacio a Eriol y Tomoyo.

 **¿Cuántos capítulos tendrá la historia?**

Estoy calculando unos 35 más o menos, puede que se alargue más, es mi primera obra larga.

 **Se me hizo corto el capítulo.**

Originalmente la historia iba a tener cada capítulo con un máximo de 4000 palabras, he subido mucho más largos así que entiendo que sientan cuando son cortos. Les repito que muchas veces la semana no me da para escribir como quiero pero prometo no escribir menos de 5000 palabras, solo tengan un poco de paciencia cuando son más cortos.

 **¿On ta el drama?**

Jajajajajaja luego no se quejen, pero citando a la famosa serie GOT: Drama is coming.

¡Nos vemos la otra semana!


	25. Chapter 25

Súper tarde, lo siento, pero el capítulo tiene más de 8600 palabras así que espero les guste.

Notas al final ;)

* * *

 **Ella, tú y yo.**

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos, sintió la casa extrañamente vacía. Al ponerse sus lentes frunció el ceño y volteó hacia abajo. Ahí, a un lado de su cama, se encontraba la maraña de cabello castaño exageradamente despeinado asomándose por el sleeping bag verde que yacía en el suelo.

See incorporó en la cama y trató de percibir el sonido de la cocina o el olor de hot cakes. Pero no lo logró. Aquello era raro pues su madre siempre despertaba antes para recibir a su mejor amigo con panqueques.

Bajó los pies al lado contrario al que Syaoran permanecía perdido en sueños y se puso sus pantuflas antes de bostezar. Había tratado de permanecer despierto hasta que sus padres regresaran, pero para las doce, el cansancio los venció.

Se incorporó y estiró los brazos para luego salir de su habitación. Una vez en el pasillo, encontró la puerta de la recámara de sus progenitores abierta. Aquello lo desconcertó un poco, y al asomarse vio la cama perfectamente tendida como si no hubieran llegado la noche anterior.

Era imposible, sus padres no los dejaban solos la noche entera, menos con Meiling durmiendo en la recámara de invitados.

Se dirigió a la planta baja de la casa pero la encontró intacta y vacía. En la sala seguían los recipientes de comida y las películas desordenadas. Su corazón empezó a acelerar los latidos cuando un presentimiento negativo se posó sobre él.

—¿Eriol? —lo llamó su mejor amigo.

Pero él no hizo caso, había vislumbrado la luz roja parpadeando en el contestador y un nudo se instaló en su garganta; sentía que el aparato era como la caja de Pandora, que al abrirla, la desgracia se desataría en su vida.

—¿No hay nadie? —la aguda voz de Meiling preguntó, supuso que estaba a un lado de su primo y que ambos se encontraban desconcertados.

Con pasos lentos se acercó hasta el contestador y antes de presionar el botón para escuchar el mensaje, notó que su dedo temblaba, así que empuñó la mano con fuerza y finalmente apretó el botón.

 _"Eriol, debes comunicarte conmigo, es urgente"_ la voz del abogado de sus padres exigió antes de cortar la llamada.

Experimentó una sensación de frío recorrer su cuerpo, era como si su sangre se hubiera congelado al escuchar la seriedad y desesperación en la voz del hombre que había conocido prácticamente toda su vida.

Algo horrible había pasado, lo sentía en sus entrañas, era un monstruo que crecía con cada inhalación y que amenazaba con arrancarle el alma.

—Seguro no es nada, puede que haya salido un imprevisto y por eso...

Dejó de escuchar la voz de Meiling tratando de calmarlo, solo miró los orbes ambarinos de Syaoran que parecían haber reconocido ese tono desesperado, pues hacía unos años, él recibió la peor noticia de una manera parecida de boca de su madre.

El castaño desvió la mirada al suelo; no le dijo nada, no hizo ningún gesto, se mantuvo impasible. Pero para ser un chico de trece años, sabía expresar bastante bien sus pensamientos sin usar palabras.

Prácticamente le había dicho _"Lo lamento"_.

* * *

—Va a tener una niña.

Eriol miró el techo de su oficina mientras la pelinegra mantenía la cabeza en su pecho. Estaban en el sofá de su oficina.

Los primeros botones de su camisa estaban abiertos, se había doblado las mangas y tenía un brazo alrededor de la heredera Daidouji.

—¿Es importante? —preguntó en voz baja.

Tomoyo se movió un poco más no lo miró.

—Dejó a mi madre porque fui niña, ahora está emocionado por la llegada de su hija —masculló cansada—. Prácticamente me hizo saber que el problema siempre fui yo, no mi sexo.

—La gente cambia con el tiempo —murmuró—. Probablemente quiere enmendar errores.

La pelinegra bufó y cruzó los brazos.

—Podría hacerlo conmigo, pero no, llevo años buscando su aprobación y... —Su voz se quebró y ella detuvo la oración antes de suspirar.

El inglés miró hacia el enorme ventanal de su oficina.

—Al menos lo tienes, ya sea para odiarlo o quererlo, pero está a una llamada —susurró.

Ella mordió su labio inferior sintiéndose culpable e infantil.

—Perdón, mis problemas son una nimiedad a comparación de lo que sufriste —musitó incorporándose y viéndolo a los ojos.

Eriol le sostuvo la mirada antes de recorrer con mucha lentitud sus labios con el pulgar. No sabía porqué, pero la chica en su oficina lo podía hipnotizar tan solo con mover la boca.

—Mi ex psicólogo decía que los problemas no tienen tamaño.

Tomoyo bajó la mirada sintiendo un hormigueo en su boca, anhelaba perderse de nuevo en los labios del inglés.

—¿Ibas con ellos? —cuestionó en voz casi inaudible.

Eriol experimentó un fuerte tirón en el corazón junto a una sensación de ahogo. No hablaba de eso, solo lo rememoraba en silencio todos los días, pero difícilmente trataba el tema. Ni siquiera con el terapeuta que alguna vez lo vio llegó a hacerlo.

—No —susurró antes de incorporarse y retirar su mano de la chica, desdobló las mangas de su camisa con suma lentitud bajo la mirada amatista y se levantó—. ¿Viniste en tu auto?

La pelinegra suspiró al darse cuenta que había pasado justo lo que le dijo a Sakura: un paso en falso y Eriol se cerró.

—Sí, no te preocupes —respondió alisando inexistentes arrugas de su falda.

Él asintió y caminó hasta la puerta que se encontraba a su izquierda que seguramente era un baño; ella acomodó su cabello de lado y comenzó a trenzarlo mientras pensaba en qué lugar estaría abierto para pasar por algo de comer de regreso a su hogar.

—Tomoyo —la llamó el inglés y ella volteó, la veía de manera inexpresiva desde la puerta. El silencio entre ellos se hizo un tanto incómodo y abrumador—. Déjale las llaves al guardia para que guarde el auto —comentó antes de adentrarse al sanitario.

La chica abrió ligeramente la boca en ademán de sorpresa hasta que una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

Iba a ser una noche interesante.

* * *

Lien bostezó mientras guardaba unos archivos, frotó su rostro una vez antes de parpadear en repetidas ocasiones para ajustar su vista y poder leer las etiquetas del archivero.

—¿Trabajando horas extras? —Escuchó a su espalda.

Volteó y encontró a su jefe en la puerta, el hombre de lentes y mirada amable rara vez se quedaba hasta tarde. Regresó su atención al archivero.

—Más bien reponiendo las de mañana —alegó guardando un archivo.

—Oh, cierto, mañana no vendrás —dijo Yukito—. Entonces necesito que vengas a mi oficina.

El chico miró extrañado a su jefe alejarse, frunció el entrecejo y guardó los demás archivos antes de seguirlo.

Al llegar al lugar, encontró al hombre sacando un folder de su maletín, le pidió con un ademán que cerrara la puerta y él se extrañó aún más. Pero obedeció sabiendo que su jefe no se lo pediría de ser sumamente necesario.

Yukito lo invitó a tomar asiento mientras abría el folder y sacaba papeles. Lien una vez más obedeció y observó contrariado a su jefe.

—Hace unos días atendiste a un cliente por un tema de custodia —dijo el de lentes.

El chico asintió.

—Sí, te mandé mensaje por...

—Lo leí, el problema es que tomaron su caso antes de que pudiera hacer algo —explicó y le extendió el folder—. Necesito que leas y me digas si se te hace conocida la historia.

Lien no tenía que hacerlo, pues desde el inicio eso le llamó la atención, el parecido que tenía con Sayuri y su padre, pero decidió volver a leer.

Y sí, ahí estaba de nuevo todo explicado cómo si alguien estuviera relatando la historia del castaño.

—Es como leer sobre...

—¿El amigo de Sakura? —lo interrumpió Yukito y el chico asintió, entonces su jefe suspiró de manera audible—. ¿Ves estos requerimientos? —cuestionó señalando una de las últimas hojas.

Lien leyó y frunció el ceño, necesitaban una orden para pedir el historial médico del menor... El historial del hospital donde Touya trabajaba.

—Demasiadas coincidencias —musitó rascando su cabeza.

Yukito asintió.

—No es una coincidencia —susurró—. La orden pide explícitamente que Touya entregue el historial de Sayuri, apenas lo leí en la tarde.

El chico abrió los ojos con suma sorpresa.

—¿Le quieren quitar a Sayuri? —cuestionó sintiendo la necesidad de alertar a Meiling.

Yukito asintió una vez y lo señaló.

—No puedes decir nada, ni una palabra, sabes cómo funciona esto —masculló.

—Pero...

Su jefe negó antes de guardar los papeles.

—La petición que están presentando es fácilmente debatible, Syaoran se ha hecho cargo de la niña y la enfermedad no es descuido —le explicó tranquilo—. Difícilmente va a llegar a tribunales, sabes que no dejaré que hagan las cosas por debajo del agua, es mejor mantener el caso en el bufete.

Lien se movió incómodo.

—Pero no estás llevando el caso —le recordó.

—No, pero te repito que al ser mi bufete debo estar enterado de todo, si se lleva el caso a otro lado no tendremos manera de saber cuál es su jugada —alegó.

El chico se deshizo de su corbata. Algo no le cuadraba en todo eso, ¿por qué Akiho permitiría que su esposo llevara el caso a dónde él trabajaba?

—Lien, ni una palabra, acuerdo de confidencialidad —insistió Yukito.

El mencionado asintió con derrota.

—¿Y si llega a tribunales?

Su jefe se recargó en el respaldo de la silla y entrelazó sus manos mientras lo observaba en silencio.

—Cruzaremos ese puente si es que llegamos a él, en este momento lo que necesitamos es mantenernos alerta a lo que pidan. —Señaló el folder—. Esto le garantiza más a Syaoran la custodia de su hija, hace unos meses hubiera sido fácil quitársela, pero ahora tiene más solvencia económica y la niña está relativamente bien bajo su cuidado.

Lien asintió sintiéndose un poco aliviado.

—Mientras nada cambie.

Yukito asintió.

—Mientras nada cambie —repitió.

* * *

Sakura despertó esperando encontrar el lugar en penumbras, sin embargo, había una luz detrás del sillón y podía escuchar el click que hacía el ratón. Se incorporó y estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza antes de levantarse y voltear.

El brillo de la computadora iluminaba el rostro de Syaoran, él parecía estar concentrado en lo que sea que estuviera haciendo, así que se sobresaltó un poco cuando ella lo abrazó por detrás mientras apoyaba el rostro en su hombro.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó en voz baja.

El castaño le dio una sonrisa antes de regresar la atención a la pantalla.

—Quiero acabar esto, es lo único que me falta para concluir el proyecto —respondió poniendo la vista previa del logo.

La chica se fijó en los detalles y sonrió orgullosa, su novio tenía mucho talento.

—Me gusta la mezcla del sol con los aerogeneradores —masculló poniendo ambas manos sobre el pecho del chico.

Él asintió y se movió un poco, las manos de Sakura lo ponían algo nervioso.

—Espero les guste, han pedido bastantes cambios y es lo último que indicaron —le contó.

—Se suponía que íbamos a dormir apenas Sayuri cayera —le recordó poniendo los labios sobre la piel de su cuello—. ¿Cuánto llevas despierto?

El castaño sintió su cuerpo estremecerse y tomó las manos de ella en las propias antes de girar la silla, la chica lo veía divertida.

—No podía dormir, mejor aproveché el tiempo —murmuró moviendo las manos a su cintura para atraerla.

Sakura rio cuando Syaoran la sentó en sus piernas y suspiró contenta cuando el chico besó su hombro.

—Tú sí deberías dormir, mañana es tu último exámen —murmuró él sin apartar los labios de su piel.

La castaña cerró los ojos cuando un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza. Había algo en la manera en la que la trataba que la hacía perder el sentido de la realidad. A veces, le asustaba lo mucho que lo amaba.

—Es el más fácil —replicó mientras sentía la mano de su novio adentrarse a su pijama. Se estremeció cuando el castaño dejó pequeños besos a lo largo de su cuello y gimió cuando succionó la piel debajo de su oreja.

El chico rio un poco, sin embargo, ella pudo sentir la tensión que emanaba de su cuerpo. Si fuera por ella le quitaría la playera para fundir el calor de sus cuerpos, pero así menos iban a descansar. Así que suspiró de nuevo y escondió el rostro en la curvatura del cuello de su novio.

Syaoran acarició su espalda mientras veía la pantalla de la computadora, el silencio que creció entre ellos era uno que podían disfrutar.

—¿Me prometes algo? —preguntó de pronto la chica en su regazo. Él hizo un sonido afirmativo sin dejar de mover la mano a lo largo de su espalda—. Pase lo que pase con el proyecto, no te vas a dar por vencido —murmuró.

Él frunció el ceño y ella se alejó para verlo a los ojos, se observaron de manera fija hasta que la castaña mordió su labio inferior.

—Te he visto disfrutar de esto, tus ojos se llenan de luz cada que le pones algo a la maqueta o que hablas de costos y posibles cambios —explicó—. Amas la arquitectura, más de lo que dejas ver.

Syaoran abrió la boca para rebatir pero Sakura puso la mano sobre sus labios.

—Si no nos dan el premio, promete que buscarás una manera de realizar tus sueños, de retomar tu carrera —le rogó en voz baja.

El chico no dijo nada, se mantuvo impasible hasta que suspiró y dejó un beso tierno en las yemas de los dedos de su novia.

—Lo prometo —musitó.

Sakura le regaló una de esas sonrisas que lo llenaban de calidez y puso ambas manos sobre sus mejillas antes de juntar sus labios en un beso cargado de emoción y alegría.

—Te amo —masculló separándose ligeramente mientras apoyaba su frente en la de él.

Syaoran acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja antes de posar sus labios sobre los de ella.

—Y yo a ti.

* * *

Tomoyo no dejaba de asombrarse con el inglés. Toda la imagen que se formó sobre él, poco a poco se fue derrumbando.

Llegaron a un conjunto de departamentos bastante simple. Lugar que no encajaba con la idea del exitoso empresario hermético que se había armado en su cabeza.

Tal vez sí debería de dejar de lado la literatura moderna.

Al llegar al departamento, su sorpresa creció incluso más, pues era un lugar bastante rústico de muros de tabique con algunos cuadros de pintores famosos. Los muebles eran de madera, sencillos, nada extravagante como la casa de sus padres.

Al entrar, encontró la cocina a su derecha, un comedor para cuatro estaba entre la cocina y la sala y había unas puertas que llevaban a un balcón al fondo de esta última estancia.

Había una pantalla montada sobre la pared derecha y un sillón color verde opaco frente a esta, encontró un enorme librero justo al fondo, pegado a la puerta de cristal. Y entre el comedor y la sala, vislumbró un pasillo que seguro llevaba a las recámaras, si es que había más de una.

Pero algo que la enterneció en sobremanera, fue la silla alta para comer que mantenía pegada al muro a un lado del comedor.

—No sé porqué creo que esperabas otra cosa —dijo Eriol cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

Tomoyo sonrió con algo de culpa.

—No se parece en nada a la casa de Tokio —se defendió.

El inglés asintió antes de adentrarse a su hogar.

—Es la casa de mis padres, no tuve nada que ver en la decoración —le contó—. Cuando Syaoran se mudó, vivimos unos meses juntos hasta que decidió que debía volar solo.

Tomoyo se quitó su abrigo y Eriol se lo pidió.

—Son muy unidos —comentó mientras mantenía la atención en el cuadro de "La Noche estrellada" de Van Gogh.

Su acompañante se acercó y tomó la prenda que la chica no le entregó.

—Lo conozco desde que éramos niños —murmuró y concentró su mirada en el cuadro que la pelinegra admiraba—. Él era demasiado hiperactivo, siempre andaba de un lado a otro en las fiestas ejecutivas, Meiling lo seguía y yo los cuidaba.

—Demasiada responsabilidad —musitó la chica.

Eriol se encogió de hombros.

—A veces nos juntábamos para hacer travesuras, pero como yo era "el tranquilo", sospechaban de todos menos de nosotros —le contó con una diminuta sonrisa.

Tomoyo chistó y ladeó la cabeza.

—No te imagino haciendo travesuras.

Él le dio la espalda antes de dirigirse al pasillo el cual finalmente notó que tenía cuatro puertas.

—Entonces necesitas expandir tu imaginación —replicó antes de abrir una puerta y desaparecer a través de ella.

La pelinegra sonrió con picardía y lo siguió. Al asomarse a la recámara, encontró una enorme cama al centro y un cubo de colores cerca de una ventana. Seguro era donde Syaoran y Sayuri se llegaron a quedar.

—Y dígame, señor Bond —exclamó apoyándose en el marco de la puerta—. ¿Por qué me trajo a su departamento?

Eriol había colgado su saco y se encontraba sacando algo del armario, notó que era una larga playera con el logo de alguna universidad y un pants blanco.

Se acercó y se lo entregó.

—Algo me dijo que no te gusta estar sola en esa mansión. —Tomoyo lo vio expectante y él se limitó a tomar un mechón de cabello entre sus dedos—. No pienses de más, no podemos correr antes de empezar a caminar.

Ella le dio una sonrisa y se levantó de puntas para dejar un beso en la comisura de sus labios, inconscientemente él cerró los ojos y suspiró de manera disimulada.

—Como tú digas, Eriol —dijo en su oído antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse a la puerta justo de enfrente. No tenía idea de que había detrás, pero prefirió refugiarse de esa mirada azulada que a veces parecía ser un abismo de tristeza.

Por su parte, el inglés se quitó los lentes y frotó el puente de su nariz.

Tomoyo lo iba a sacar de su zona de confort, estaba seguro de ello. No sabía si preocuparse o permanecer expectante. Jamás había sentido tanto deseo por una mujer, por eso prefirió frenar antes de estrellarse.

Sin embargo, al paso de unos minutos, cuando la chica reapareció en el pasillo usando la ropa con la que él usualmente dormía, un inexplicable impulso tomó control de su cuerpo y se acercó para tomar su barbilla con el dedo pulgar e indice.

Se miraron en completo silencio, ninguno hizo amago de alejarse o moverse. El inglés detalló en la incertidumbre de esa mirada amatista y finalmente recorrió, una vez más, el espacio que había entre sus labios.

Se besaron con lentitud, permitieron que sus bocas bailaran al unísono y se dejaron llevar por el sentimiento de complicidad que comenzaba a brotar.

Definitivamente había algo ahí, pero Eriol temía despertar, una vez más, para encontrar que todo se le había arrebatado en cuestión de horas.

* * *

Sakura salió de su último exámen con una sensación de plenitud y emoción. Había contestado todo con gran facilidad y estaba casi segura de que obtendría una de las más altas calificaciones.

Se dirigió a la cafetería donde sabía que sus amigos seguro la esperaban; todos tuvieron exámenes, aunque ellos debieron llegar más temprano que ella, una hora antes para ser exacta.

Aunando aquello, se sorprendió bastante al solo encontrar a su mejor amiga quien veía por la ventana con el rostro apoyado sobre la palma de su mano, parecía estar completamente embobada con su reflejo o algo del exterior.

—Pensé que Lien ya estaría aquí —anunció sentándose frente a la pelinegra.

Tomoyo sonrió más no cambió de posición, se mantuvo inerte mirando por la ventana.

Sakura ladeó la cabeza y tronó los dedos frente al rostro de su mejor amiga.

—Hey, regresa.

La chica rio antes de bajar la mano y suspirar mientras dirigía la mirada a ella.

—Aquí estoy, ¿cómo te fue en tu examen? —cuestionó.

La castaña la vio con escepticismo, había algo diferente en su mejor amiga, una emoción en sus ojos que antes no había.

—Creo que bien, Syaoran podría ser maestro, todo lo que me enseñó se me quedó grabado —le contó orgullosa.

Su acompañante dobló una servilleta, realmente parecía que su mente no estaba ahí.

—No me sorprende, si él fuera tu maestro te apuesto a que tendrías el promedio más alto —se burló—. Le pones atención a causa de un interés extra —concluyó dándole un guiño.

Sakura hizo la cabeza de lado.

—¿Qué te pasó? Tienes esta aura de extrema alegría que no...

Jamás terminó su oración porque cierto chico de ojos grises se dejó caer en la otra silla.

—¡Libertad! Dulce libertad —exclamó con falso ánimo—. ¿Por qué escogí una carrera tan difícil? —se quejó apoyando la frente en la mesa.

—Si no mal recuerdo, tenía algo que ver con representar a los indefensos —rio Sakura alborotando el cabello del chico.

—Y con atraer chicas, pero creo que eso ya es pasado —intervino Tomoyo.

Lien levantó un poco el rostro.

—Pero sirvió, Meiling ama verme de traje —les contó.

La pelinegra rio y desvío de nuevo la mirada a la ventana.

—Es como un afrodisíaco —masculló.

—Syaoran no usa trajes y aún así...

—¿Te lo quieres comer? —dijo jocoso Lien.

Sakura se sonrojó y empujó un poco a su amigo.

—¡Calla!

Los dos rieron pero vieron extrañados a su amiga que parecía estar hipnotizada por la ventana.

—¿Qué se trae? —cuestionó el chico con curiosidad.

La castaña se encogió de hombros.

—Ni idea, solo ve por ahí como si...

Un tintineo la interrumpió, los tres sacaron sus celulares y Tomoyo fue la que levantó el índice.

—Es para mí —anunció mientras leía el mensaje de Eriol:

 _"Debes recoger tus llaves en el estacionamiento"_

Sonrió con cierta ternura ignorando que era blanco de miradas escépticas.

—Voy a recoger algo —les dijo levantándose antes de caminar hacia la salida de la cafetería.

Sakura y Lien la vieron alejarse contrariados, la chica bien podría estar dando vueltas de felicidad.

—Jamás la había visto así —comentó la castaña en voz baja y se encogió de hombros—. En fin, ¿cómo te fue? —preguntó regresando la atención a su amigo.

El chico levantó ambos pulgares.

—Creo que bien, al menos lo suficiente para mantener la pasantía —le contó orgulloso—. Una razón más para celebrar en la noche.

Sakura hizo girar los ojos.

—Syaoran no se ve muy contento con la salida. —Suspiró y tomó su celular—. Menos con quiénes serán los niñeros de Sayuri —masculló mientras le escribía un mensaje al mencionado para avisarle que había salido de su examen.

Lien rio.

—Tomoyo es una diablilla, mira que hacer sentir mal a su ex para que cuide a la hija del "mocoso" —se burló haciendo las comillas con los dedos.

La castaña le enseñó la lengua por unos segundos antes de acompañarlo a reír.

* * *

Cuando Tomoyo llegó al estacionamiento, frunció el ceño al ver su auto estacionado y nadie afuera esperando, se extrañó más cuando la puerta del conductor se abrió y cierto inglés salió del interior.

Pero sonrió emocionada, aunque mantuvo su andar tranquilo, su corazón casi había saltado al verlo.

—¿Qué pasó con tu guardia?

Eriol se encogió de hombros mientras apoyaba un brazo en el techo del auto.

—Yo te hice dejarlo, es justo que yo lo traiga —alegó cerrando la puerta del vehículo.

La pelinegra sonrió coqueta antes de estirar la mano para que le entregara las llaves. Acto que el empresario hizo pero también acarició un poco su mano aprovechando la cercanía.

—¿Y cómo piensa regresar, señor Bond? —cuestionó ella a la par que el inglés se apoyaba en su vehículo con los brazos cruzados.

—Autobús —contestó con desinterés—. No está tan lejos la oficina.

Tomoyo asintió y puso las manos sobre el pecho del hombre, lo sintió tensarse y sonrió con picardía.

—¿Irás en la noche? —le preguntó en un susurro.

Eriol miró hacia la universidad y tensó la mandíbula; salir así de noche no le atraía para nada, sin embargo, al regresar la atención a esos orbes amatistas, suspiró resignado.

—Nada bueno proviene de una noche de alcohol, créeme —musitó con cierta tristeza en sus ojos azules.

La pelinegra entendió la extensión de esa frase y bajó la mirada, pero el inglés puso dos dedos debajo de su barbilla y la obligó a levantar el rostro.

—Iré, ¿está bien? Llegaré un poco tarde pero ahí te veo.

Ella asintió y el inglés entrelazó sus manos, se dieron una sonrisa cómplice antes de que ella caminara de regreso a la universidad. La vio alejarse mientras mantenía una mirada seria.

La última vez que salieron, Syaoran se dejó envolver por Akiho y cambió su vida a causa de ello.

No podía dejar de sentir que esa noche sería el preludio al desastre.

* * *

Llegaron puntuales a dejar a Sayuri, la bebé aplaudía mientras daba pequeños brincos en los brazos de su padre y Sakura no dejaba de sonreír por la tierna escena.

—No puedo creer que me dejé convencer, tu hermano me odia —masculló el castaño con el ceño fruncido.

—Pero adora a Sayuri, ¿que mejor cuidador que un pediatra?

El chico suspiró y esperaron a que la puerta frente a ellos se abriera, cuando finalmente lo hizo, ojos grises detrás de unos lentes y una sonrisa amable los recibió.

—Buenas noches, Touya aún no llega pero ya venía para acá —les comunicó haciéndose a un lado para dejarlos entrar.

Sakura abrazó al chico y Syaoran desvió la mirada sintiéndose extraño ante el cariño que emanaban. Sí, sabía que era su cuñado, pero algo lo incomodaba.

Caminó hasta la sala que se encontraba inmaculada. Puso a Sayuri en el suelo y la vio mirar a su alrededor con interés. Se mantuvo sostenida de su pierna y él se puso en cuclillas.

—¿Estarás bien? —preguntó en voz baja.

La pequeña se veía desconcertada, miraba su entorno con los ojos muy abiertos pero se mantenía sostenida a su papá.

Tal vez no le gustaba el lugar.

Sin embargo, cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo y el hermano de su novia entró, su hija soltó un grito de emoción y caminó hacia el doctor.

Él la vio con sorpresa no esperando eso, el alto hombre le sonrió con ternura a su hija antes de levantarla y la bebé inmediatamente trató de jugar con el estetoscopio alrededor del cuello del doctor.

Sakura saludó a su hermano con un beso en la mejilla, sin embargo, los ojos de Touya se mantuvieron en el castaño en la sala. Lo veía con cierta seriedad que lo obligó a meter las manos a las bolsas de sus jeans por los nervios.

—¿Todos tus pacientes te adoran? —cuestionó la chica divertida y recibió una mirada de autosuficiencia.

—Obvio, monstruo —contestó y rio ante el gesto de enojo de su hermanita—. No muy tarde, Sakura —comentó retomando la mirada seria.

La mencionada asintió varias veces antes de darle otro beso en la mejilla.

—Por supuesto, solo estaremos unas horas y venimos por ella —le recordó y miró a su novio que se veía fuera de lugar en medio de la sala blanca—. ¿Syaoran?

El mencionado levantó la mirada y asintió antes de caminar hasta su novia que ya lo esperaba en la puerta habiendo dejado las cosas de su hija en la mesa. Entrelazó sus manos y le dio una sonrisa tratando de transmitirle algo de seguridad. Estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando escuchó que lo llamaron.

Suspiró mientras Sakura lo veía con cierta culpa y asomó la cabeza por la puerta. El doctor lo miró inexpresivo.

—Te hago responsable —dijo tajante mientras su hija veía el intercambio con curiosidad.

Él asintió antes de ver a Sayuri y finalmente cerrar la puerta.

Prácticamente le había prohibido beber alcohol. Y si era sincero, no pensaba hacerlo.

La última vez cierta castaña le dijo unas cuantas verdades. La misma mujer que ahora le sonreía con cariño mientras entrelazaba sus brazos.

No, no arruinaría las cosas bajo ninguna circunstancia.

* * *

Tomoeda no tenía mucha vida nocturna. Para las diez de la noche la mayoría de los locales del centro cerraban sus puertas y las personas regresaban a sus hogares a descansar.

Así que miró escéptico el lugar a unos pasos de él, estaba lleno de jóvenes que esperaban por entrar por una enorme puerta con luces de neón alrededor. Desde donde se encontraba podía escuchar la estruendosa música y ya había asesinado con la mirada a dos o tres chicos que casi desnudaron a su novia con los ojos.

Tomoyo había armado el outfit de la castaña y no sabía si odiarla, pues este consistía de un pantalón bastante pegado con una blusa de tirantes y lentejuelas que dejaba la espalda descubierta. Se veía realmente hermosa pero no fue el único que lo notó.

—Tomoyo hizo la reservación, ya podemos entrar —exclamó la chica en su oído una vez que regresó de hablar con el guardia de la puerta.

Él asintió y la abrazó por los hombros mientras caminaban al lugar.

Cuando el hombre de la puerta les abrió, el olor a humo y cigarro inundó sus fosas nasales obligándolo a arrugar la nariz. Sakura había entrelazado sus manos y lo guiaba entre personas bailando al ritmo de una canción electrónica.

El lugar bien podría estar a oscuras de no ser por los rayos de luz que parecían moverse a la par de la música. Pasaron junto a la barra de bebidas y caminaron hasta una mesa redonda rodeada de seis bancos altos.

Fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta de que una mujer con uniforme negro los estuvo guiando.

—¿Van a pedir algo o esperan? —cuestionó la mujer de cabello rojizo.

Syaoran ayudó a Sakura a sentarse antes de hacer lo propio a un lado. La chica asintió.

—Cualquier cosa sin alcohol, ¿verdad? —dijo viéndolo.

Él entrelazó sus manos sobre la mesa notando de soslayo que la mesera lo veía con una sonrisa coqueta. Besó sus manos unidas tratando de mandar el explícito mensaje.

—Seguro —le dijo tratando de hacerse escuchar por sobre la estruendosa música.

La castaña sonrió y regresó su atención a la mesera, no pudo escuchar qué le dijo pues ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad a causa del ruido.

—Ya deberían estar aquí —exclamó de pronto Sakura cerca de su oído.

Syaoran sacó su celular y miró la hora, tenía razón, ellos llegaron media hora tarde.

—¿Quieres que llame a Meiling? —le preguntó pero ella negó sacando su propio aparato.

—No, deja le llamo a Lien y Tomoyo, me dijeron que ya estaban cerca —exclamó levantándose—. Voy al baño, aquí no puedo escuchar ni lo que pienso —rio antes de dejar un tierno beso en sus labios.

La vio alejarse en medio de cuerpos bailoteando y pasó una mano por su cabello.

—¡Shirley Temple! —exclamó la mesera habiendo regresado con dos bebidas burbujeantes de color naranja con hielos y una cereza, le dio un guiño—. Disfruta.

Él asintió sin realmente poner atención, regresó la atención a dónde Sakura se había alejado, al no verla suspiró y se levantó para quitarse la chamarra negra que llevaba sobre su camisa azul.

Hacía un endemoniado calor.

Retomó su lugar y de nuevo pasó la mano por su cabello odiando estar en un lugar que evocaba recuerdos.

—¿Dónde dejaste a nuestra hija? —Escuchó sintiendo una mano en la espalda.

Se tensó y volteó con la mandíbula endurecida para observar a su ex sentarse en el lugar que hace unos minutos Sakura ocupaba. La chica vestía un vestido bastante conocido: De tirantes, corto en exageración, de flequillos color rosa.

—¿Desde cuándo te importa? —espetó regresando la atención a dónde su novia había caminado.

—Si no me importara no te preguntaría; es obvio, ¿no? —cuestionó ella de regreso manteniendo la compostura.

Syaoran rio con sarcasmo antes de tomar de su bebida.

—¿Cómo el silencio de los últimos meses? —masculló negando.

Akiho acomodó su cabello en una coleta alta dejando expuesto su cuello. El castaño no se inmutó, se mantuvo a la expectativa del regreso de su novia.

—Estoy rememorando nuestro pasado: verte aquí bebiendo como si fueras dueño del mundo —dijo la chica apoyando un codo en la mesa—. El vestido es un plus —concluyó con una sonrisa y un guiño.

—Las casualidades de la vida —gruñó él, ¿por qué no regresaba Sakura?

Akiho suspiró de manera audible.

—Lo estoy intentando, Xiao Lang.

El chico pasó de nuevo la mano por su cabello.

—¿Qué quieres, Akiho?

—Hablar contigo, antes de ser novios fuimos amigos, ¿no? ¿Acaso es tan difícil... ?

—Sí —la interrumpió viéndola a los ojos—. Crees que no me doy cuenta de lo que intentas, pero sí lo hago...

Orbes azules lo miraron con dureza.

—¿Qué intento?

Syaoran la vio con obviedad.

—Lo que siempre hacías, manipularme para tenerme a tu merced...

Akiho hizo girar los ojos.

—Por favor, te das demasiada importancia, Xiao Lang, me acerqué para ver dónde estaba...

—No te preocupaste por ella cuando la fuiste a aventar a un orfanato —exclamó incorporándose—. Así que dime, ¿por qué de pronto te importa? —masculló airado.

Se enfrentaron con la mirada en silencio hasta que ella sonrió de esa manera que antes lo provocaba y que, sin embargo, en el presente no le causaba la más mínima reacción.

—¿Recuerdas qué pasaba cada que peleábamos? —susurró ella acercándose, Syaoran intentó dar un paso atrás pero la mesa a su espalda se lo impidió—. Me encantas enojado —concluyó antes de ponerse de puntas para juntar sus labios.

La mente del castaño se apagó por un segundo, uno en el que la familiaridad de la rubia lo envolvió. Pero cuando su cerebro captó lo que en realidad estaba pasando, tomó las manos que la chica había puesto en sus mejillas y con cierta fuerza la alejó.

—¿Qué haces? Estás casada y yo...

Akiho le dio una sonrisa ladeada, parecía divertida ante su reacción.

—Será nuestro secreto —masculló cerca de sus labios antes de darle un guiño, obligarlo a soltarla y pasar de él.

Syaoran se quedó impasible unos segundos hasta que empuñó las manos. Se dio la vuelta y siguió a su ex sin darse cuenta de la mirada verde que lo observaba desde lejos.

* * *

 **Minutos antes.**

Sakura cortó la llamada y se estremeció ante la brisa nocturna. Era increíble que sus amigos estuvieran atascados dos calles atrás.

Guardó el aparato en sus jeans y regresó al ruidoso lugar, tuvo que salir pues incluso en el baño no podía escuchar. Pasó cerca de un grupo y sintió una mano en su brazo que la hizo fruncir el ceño y voltear.

—¡Kinomoto! Nunca pensé verte en un lugar así —exclamó Kenji tratando de hacerse escuchar sobre la estruendosa música.

Sakura retiró su brazo del agarre del chico y forzó una sonrisa.

—Ya ves, no me conoces —ironizó.

Kenji rio y asintió.

—Me estoy dando cuenta de ello... ¿Con quién vienes?

La castaña llevó la mirada en dirección a dónde seguro Syaoran seguía esperando.

—Mi novio y amigos... Bueno, los segundos no han llegado, pero están cerca.

Notó algo en la mirada del chico, como una decepción; frunció el entrecejo extrañada y su compañero giró en dirección a sus acompañantes.

—Yo vengo con el equipo de natación, aunque este lugar es muy concurrido por nuestros compañeros, seguro te encuentras a más...

La castaña se movió incómoda no entendiendo porqué parecía que no quería dejarla ir.

—Bien, estaré atenta, voy con mi novio —exclamó señalando en dirección a Syaoran.

Su compañero asintió y levantó una botella en su dirección.

—Diviértete.

Ella hizo un movimiento afirmativo y se alejó lo más rápido que la gente a su alrededor se lo permitió. Ese había sido un encuentro bastante extraño.

Caminó entre personas bailando, riendo y platicando; sintió un golpe en el hombro y volteó molesta mientras frotaba el lugar violentando. No encontró a la persona que lo había hecho pero bufó molesta y giró para regresar con Syaoran.

Pero al ver lo que pasaba en la que era su mesa, sintió su estómago revolverse y como si un rayo la hubiera golpeado.

Akiho estaba con las manos en las mejillas de Syaoran y él sostenía sus brazos mientras mantenían sus labios pegados.

Ira la llenó e incluso sintió su cuerpo temblar por el enojo, pero al ver que Syaoran alejaba a su ex con algo de agresividad, se obligó a respirar por la boca para tratar de calmar su alterado humor.

Lo vio decir algo con un gesto de sorpresa y a ella responder con una sonrisa repleta de algo parecido a la ironía antes de mover la boca mientras recibía la mirada llena de enojo del castaño. Eso la calmó un poco, sin embargo, cuando la rubia se alejó y el castaño la siguió, experimentó un profundo sentimiento de desilusión.

—Hey —la llamaron mientras tocaban su hombro.

Sakura volteó y se encontró con una mirada azulada que la veía consternado. Ella negó y suspiró.

—No lo justifiques —le rogó antes de encaminarse al baño para apaciguar las lágrimas que amenazaban con arruinar su maquillaje.

Eriol la vio alejarse antes de mirar hacia donde su mejor amigo casi corrió.

—Demonios contigo, Xiao Lang —espetó cansado.

Ya le había dicho a Tomoyo que eso iba a acabar en desastre.

* * *

El castaño alcanzó a su ex en un pasillo que llevaba hacia unos cubículos privados. La tomó por el codo y la hizo voltear.

Akiho lo vio con la cabeza ladeada.

—¿A qué estás jugando? —gruñó con la mirada cargada de frialdad.

—No me digas que no sentiste nada, lo noté desde que reconociste el vestido...

Él negó varias veces.

—Eso es lo que quieres creer pero no... No me importa que uses lo que te regalé, estoy con alguien y tú...

—Quiero volver —lo interrumpió ella acercándose y poniendo las manos en su pecho—. Te extraño, a los dos.

Syaoran sintió acidez llenar su estómago, su corazón saltó ante la declaración pero al final frunció el ceño y se apartó de ella mientras movía la cabeza.

—No quieres verme con Sakura, eso te pasa, sigues siendo la misma niña caprichosa...

—Amas a esta niña caprichosa, soy la única con la que te estremeces —espetó ella empujándolo al muro detrás de él e impulsándose para volver a juntar sus labios.

Pero Syaoran movió la cabeza de lado y la tomó por los hombros para alejarla, suspiró de manera audible.

—Se acabó, Akiho, déjanos en paz —musitó sin verla antes de encaminarse de regreso a su mesa.

Orbes azules se endurecieron y Akiho levantó el rostro de manera desafiante.

—Bien, Xiao Lang, a las malas será.

* * *

Para cuándo el castaño regresó a la mesa, encontró a su prima, Lien y Tomoyo platicando con ánimos. Se extrañó al no ver a su novia y miró alrededor antes de acercarse.

—¿No ha regresado Sakura? —les preguntó.

Tomoyo negó pero parecía relajada.

—Me dijo que se había mareado un poco pero que ahorita regresaba —le contó.

Syaoran frunció el ceño y se sentó junto a su prima que bailaba en su lugar.

—Quita esa cara, Xiao Lang, parece que estás en un velorio —le dijo en su lengua natal y lo empujó un poco—. Vamos a bailar, anda ¿sí?

Él miró a su alrededor y negó.

—Lleva a tu novio —masculló cansado, necesitaba ver a Sakura.

La mesera regresó con varias bebidas y las acomodó en la mesa justo cuando Eriol apareció.

—¿Te perdiste? —le preguntó divertida Meiling.

El chico le dio una mirada indescifrable al castaño antes de sentarse junto a Tomoyo.

—Me retrasó el trabajo, da gracias que vine —contestó mientras veía las bebidas frente a ellos.

—No pedimos alcohol, no hagas esa cara —anunció la de ojos carmesí antes de levantarse y tomar el brazo de Lien—. ¡Vamos! —dijo arrastrando al pobre chico a la pista de baile.

Tomoyo rio.

—Oh, lo que daría Sakura por ver a nuestro amigo bailar —les contó divertida.

A la mención de su novia, Syaoran volvió a ver a su alrededor pero no la encontró. Sin embargo, al llevar la mirada a su mejor amigo, se encontró con esa mirada endurecida que mucha veces le llegó a dar cuando en el pasado justificaba a Akiho.

¿Acaso... ?

—¡Llegaron! —exclamó Sakura apareciendo y abrazando a Tomoyo con fuerza antes de retomar su lugar.

Syaoran pasó el brazo por su espalda y la sintió tensarse antes de darle una sonrisa.

—Lien le dio la vuelta a la cuadra, solo así libramos el tráfico —explicó la pelinegra y señaló la pista de baile—. Tal vez quieras sacar tu celular, ¡Por fin alguien lo hizo bailar!

Sakura rio y bebió un poco antes de cruzar la mirada con Eriol, fue algo tan rápido que bien pudo pasar desapercibido de no ser porque Syaoran estaba concentrado en sus acciones.

Suspiró y se acercó para decirle que tenía que hablar con ella, sin embargo una voz lo interrumpió.

—¡Daidouji! —gritó una chica de cabello rosado y rizado—. ¡Qué sorpresa! —continuó riendo y viendo a Sakura, la mirada se endureció un poco—. También Kinomoto está aquí —concluyó con un deje de ironía.

Tomoyo frunció el ceño pero se levantó de su asiento.

—Midori, ellos son Eriol y Syaoran —los presentó—. Ella es una compañera de mi carrera —les explicó.

Ambos hombres asintieron en reconocimiento y el castaño posó una mano en la espalda de su novia, en serio tenía que decirle quién estaba en el lugar.

—¡Oh! Yo también vengo con amigos —exclamó la chica viendo a su alrededor y se carcajeó—. Ahí está Akiho, mira —señaló.

Todos se tensaron, pero Sakura desvió la mirada al lado contrario y parpadeó varias veces.

—Está haciendo shots —continuó Midori divertida.

Y sí, efectivamente, la rubia se encontraba bebiendo de pequeños vasos mientras chicos aplaudían a su alrededor. Se acabó el último y levantó ambas manos sobre su cabeza en ademán de triunfo.

—¡Akiho! —la llamó la recién llegada levantando una mano y moviéndola de lado a lado para captar la atención de la mencionada.

Cuando la rubia la notó, sonrió incluso más, se acercó pero tropezó y se carcajeó.

—Dios, creo que ya me pasé de copas —anunció riendo.

Tomoyo no dejaba de ver a su mejor amiga que de pronto se mostró muy interesada en sus uñas.

—¡Qué bonita reunión, presente y pasado juntos! —gritó la rubia al notar a la otra pareja acercarse, le dio un codazo a Midori y señaló a Eriol, Syaoran y Meiling—. ¿No te dije? Ellos son parte de mi vida en Hong Kong.

La chica rio negando.

—Pero qué demonios —espetó Meiling al llegar, se puso junto a su primo y cruzó los brazos mientras él miraba con dureza a su ex.

—Pues lo son, Syaoran es mi ex —exclamó Akiho arrastrando las palabras—. Pero no cualquier ex, ¿eh? Nos íbamos a casar —contó en medio de risas.

Midori la abrazó por los hombros, ambas chicas se veían realmente tomadas.

—Akiho... —dijo Syaoran con cierto tono de advertencia.

Pero la chica sacó su lengua de manera infantil.

—¿Recuerdas, Xiao Lang? Tu familia dijo que no pero tú estabas seguro de que podíamos salir adelante, juntos —alegó.

—Dios —susurró Sakura negando.

—Midori, ¿qué hacen aquí? —cuestionó de pronto Kenji mientras veía a todos en la mesa; la chica difícilmente se mantenía de pie y se vio en la necesidad de interferir antes de que hiciera algo estúpido—. Vamos, te llevaré a casa.

La chica lo apartó con cierta brusquedad haciéndolo chocar con una Sakura que se había levantado no soportando la situación.

La castaña casi cayó pero su compañero la logró sostener.

—Perdón, ¿estás bien?

Ella asintió, vio a Syaoran incorporarse y ver con enojo a su compañero. En su estado alterado tomó una decisión vergonzosa que al momento no le importó.

—Claro, ¿bailas? Estoy harta de estar sentada —anunció ante la mirada pasmada de todos; la de su disque novio fue la peor, estaba llena de incredulidad y lo consideró algo cínico.

No miró atrás, solo se dirigió a la pista de baile sin esperar por su compañero.

—¡Vas! Es lo que has querido todo el tiempo, ¿no? Que tu compañerita te dé entrada —gritó Midori con la voz ligeramente quebrada mientras empujaba a Kenji.

El chico la vio con enfado, antes de darse la vuelta y seguir a Sakura. Realmente no sabía qué estaba pasando, pero en su estado enajenado, decidió no desaprovechar la invitación.

—¿Xiao Lang? —lo llamó Meiling en voz baja.

Él empuñó las manos y sacudió la cabeza, no entendía que estaba pasando o porqué Sakura actuaba de esa manera. Su novia no era así.

—¿Viste? Te dije que ella era la que andaba ahí —exclamó la chica de cabello rosado entre lágrimas—. ¡Por eso me dejó Kenji, por ella, para estar con ella! —continuó abrazando a Akiho.

Orbes azules se fijaron en ambarinos.

—Lo sé, nena, la gente nunca es lo que aparenta.

Syaoran se mantuvo impasible hasta que sacó el boleto del valet parking de su chamarra y lo puso sobre la mesa. Tomoyo tenía un gesto de enfado mientras veía a Sakura bailar con su compañero así que le entregó el boleto a Lien, quien se mostraba pasmado ante todo lo acontecido.

—Voy por Sayuri, ¿puedes...?

El chico asintió, él se puso su chamarra y Akiho le dio una mirada de autosuficiencia. Negó y caminó entre las personas evitando a toda costa ver a su novia bailando con alguien que siempre la llegó a tratar mal.

Una vez afuera del establecimiento, inhaló con fuerza antes de ver al cielo.

¿Qué carajos había pasado?

* * *

Se mantuvo boca abajo con las manos entrelazadas debajo de su barbilla. Se sentía estúpida, inmadura y realmente triste.

Sí, Meiling y Eriol se molestaron por su actitud, pero el segundo solo le dijo que hablara con él antes de cometer más errores.

Escuchó una puerta ser abierta y desvió la mirada hacia la ventana.

—Sakura...

—La besó y fue detrás de ella... Ni siquiera intentó decirme lo que pasó —musitó.

Escuchó a su mejor amiga suspirar y pasaron unos segundos para que sintiera el colchón ceder bajo su peso.

—¿Cuándo?

—Antes de que llegaran, Eriol también lo vio —le contó en voz baja.

Tomoyo entonces entendió las miradas que el inglés le dirigió al castaño durante toda su estancia, la razón de porqué no lo siguió cuando se retiró.

—¿Por qué no le dijiste tú?

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

—El otro día me dijiste que lo probara, que él debía contarme.

La chica negó.

—Pero fue en ese tiempo.

—¿Acaso fue algo más grande que lo de hoy? Debió decirme apenas me vio —musitó con la voz ligeramente quebrada—. ¿Y para qué la siguió?

—Tal vez para ponerle un alto.

—O para decirle que lo nuestro no es eterno y la está esperando.

Tomoyo movió la cabeza de manera negativa.

—Deja de hacerte esto, si él quisiera volver con su ex lo haría y ya —aseguró.

—Solo que está casada y conmigo tiene niñera gratis —dijo tajante Sakura antes de hundir el rostro en el colchón—. Dios, se iban a casar.

Su mejor amiga puso una mano en su espalda.

—Sakura, habla con él, no hagas esto, tomar decisiones sin saber todo.

Sintió el cuerpo de la castaña temblar y se dio cuenta que finalmente se había quebrado. La consoló lo mejor que pudo pero no le impidió que llorara.

Akiho estaba logrando su cometido.

* * *

Pasó su domingo sin contestar las llamadas de Meiling y Eriol. Se concentró en Sayuri y dedicó su tiempo únicamente a su hija.

Tal como antes lo hacía.

Se obligó a no pensar en el desastre del sábado, a pesar de que el enojo por momentos lo quería inundar, se empujó a no reaccionar.

Tampoco la iba a buscar, a pesar de que empezó a sospechar que tal vez había visto lo que pasó con Akiho, decidió darle un día para aterrizar sus ideas y que pudieran hablar sin estar exaltados.

Pero para cuando llegó el lunes, empezó a preguntarse si acaso lo que dijo Midori era cierto. Porque Sakura decía no soportar a Kenji, sin embargo, se quedó con él bailando.

Suspiró y volteó a ver a su hija, ella armaba bloques y al sentir la mirada, le dio una enorme sonrisa que dejó al descubierto su dentadura casi completa.

Los clientes le pidieron otro cambio y gustoso aceptó hacerlo, cualquier cosa que los distrajera de pensar en la que aún no sabía si seguía siendo su novia, era bienvenida.

Tocaron a su puerta y se levantó desganado; era temprano, poco antes de medio día, así que supuso que era su amigo o prima, pues ambos amenazaron con ir a buscarlo si seguía ignorando sus mensajes y llamadas.

Al abrir, se desconcertó al ver a la chica de orbes verdes que tenía enormes ojeras debajo de sus ojos. Ella lo miró de manera inexpresiva y él solo se hizo a un lado para dejarla entrar.

El silencio entre ellos se hizo abrumador aunque Sayuri había gritado de emoción y caminó hasta la castaña para sostenerse de su pierna. Sin embargo, Sakura solo le sonrío y mantuvo sus manos entrelazadas frente a ella, más no la cargó.

—No fuiste a la escuela —dijo Syaoran cerrando la puerta.

La chica negó conservando la mirada en la bebé que la veía con inocencia.

—No tenía ganas de afrontar a nadie —masculló cansada.

—No lo dudo —ironizó él y recibió una mirada llena de enojo.

—Ni siquiera trates de hacerte la víctima —espetó y Syaoran arqueó una ceja antes de suspirar y ver hacia arriba.

—Lo viste.

Sakura empuñó las manos, llevaba una playera negra de manga larga que le llegaba hasta los dedos.

—Eso pasa cuando besas a tu ex en un lugar público —gruñó—. Y jamás... —Su voz se quebró y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas—. ¡Debiste decirme!

El castaño la miró enfurecido recordando qué sí intentó hacerlo.

—¿A qué hora? ¡¿Mientras bailabas con el idiota ese?! —vociferó mientras señalaba hacia la ventana.

Los ojos de Sakura comenzaron a derramar las lágrimas contenidas.

—Porque seguramente era mejor quedarme a escuchar el pasado con tu ex prometida...

Él pasó una mano por su rostro con desesperación.

—No fue mi culpa, ella llegó y tú preferiste...

Sakura puso las manos a sus lados en un ademán de impotencia.

—¡Ni siquiera fuiste para llamarme ayer!

El chico la vio contrariado.

—¡Pides espacio! —le recordó pensando en su última pelea.

—¡Debiste llamar para explicarme! —insistió la castaña dando un paso hacia él.

—¡Me estás volviendo loco! —gritó Syaoran no sabiendo qué más hacer para hacerle ver lo que realmente había pasado.

Y entonces un sonido fuerte junto a un grito desgarrador los hizo estremecer a ambos. Voltearon hacia la fuente y corrieron al escritorio que ya no tenía la computadora sobre él.

Los gritos de Sayuri eran angustiantes, pero cuando Syaoran levantó la computadora, Sakura jadeó tan fuerte que él casi dejó caer de nuevo la pesada pantalla.

La castaña se lanzó sobre el sofá y tomó la manta de su hija a gran velocidad antes de regresar, el castaño no entendió del todo su accionar hasta que miró al suelo.

El rostro de Sayuri estaba lleno de sangre, no sabía de donde brotaba, solo podía ver a su hija ensangrentada. Ni siquiera podía escuchar a Sakura llamarlo una y otra vez mientras trataba, sin éxito, de detener el sangrado de donde sea que estuviera brotando.

Todos los sonidos en su cabeza fueron reemplazados por un fuerte pitido hasta que de un momento a otro regresaron más fuerte que nunca.

—¡Syaoran! —finalmente escuchó a Sakura y se agachó rápidamente para levantar a su hija.

Con manos temblorosas y con la castaña a su lado sosteniendo la manta ensangrentada en alguna parte de la cabeza de Sayuri, salieron corriendo del departamento con rumbo a la sala de urgencias.

* * *

*Bebiendo frappé en una sala antibalas* ¿Querían drama?

Llevo 24 capítulos conteniendo mi vena dramática así que ahora 😈😈😈

La última escena dolió, una vez mi niño de tres años se cayó y se abrió el labio, traje a colación lo que sentí en ese momento así que espero haber transmitido bien la horrible sensación.

Se viene la tormenta y créanme cuando les digo que apenas empieza.

Una disculpa por la tardanza, me bloqueé con las primeras escenas, ya tenía todo menos eso y bueno, estos personajes tienen vida propia y hacen lo que quieren. A partir de aquí espero escribir más rápido porque tengo todo el camino trazado hasta el final.

Lien y Meiling van a empezar a agarrar protagonismo, así que atentos a sus escenas ;)


	26. Chapter 26

¿Capítulo entre semana?

Llegamos a los 3k de votos en wattpad, así que está es la mejor manera en la que les puedo agradecer por tanto apoyo en las dos plataformas.

Espero les guste el capítulo, tiene escenas clave que espero descubran ;)

* * *

 **Ella, tú y yo.**

* * *

Syaoran veía el techo sobre su cabeza mientras empuñaba y estiraba sus manos una y otra vez. El corazón le latía desbocado y su estómago estaba tan revuelto que por momentos sentía ganas de vomitar.

El olor a alcohol, medicina y los llantos de niños a lo lejos lo tenían demasiado mal.

Lo peor era que por la situación, su hija estaba en una sala diferente donde no podía ver lo que pasaba con ella. Tenía ganas de llorar; honestamente estaba aguantando para no derrumbarse, pero no dejaba de evocar la imagen de su hija con la sangre ni dejaba de escuchar en su cabeza los gritos desgarradores que la bebé soltó durante todo el trayecto.

Del otro lado de la sala Sakura lo veía tratando de armarse de valor para acercarse. Se sentía una niña tonta, estúpida e inmadura.

No dejaba de recordar a Sayuri sosteniendo su pierna para que la cargase, se recriminaba el haber ignorado a la bebé por su maldita inseguridad. De vez en cuando limpiaba con rudeza una lágrima y regresaba a entrelazar las manos en su regazo.

No tenía cara para acercarse al castaño; de haber hablado como adultos nada de eso hubiera pasado, es más, de haber confrontado al chico el mismo sábado, tal vez estarían en otra situación.

Las puertas corredizas se abrieron y por ellas entraron Meiling y Lien, la primera buscó de manera desesperada a su primo y caminó hasta él una vez que lo halló.

—¿Qué sucedió? —le preguntó notando algunas marcas de sangre en sus manos—. ¿Por qué estás afuera? ¡Deberías...!

—No me dejaron, ¿crees que no quiero estar con mi hija? —la interrumpió el castaño endureciendo la mirada.

Meiling se pasó ambas manos por el cabello.

—¿Qué sucedió? —repitió con la voz semi ahogada.

El chico negó y volvió a ver el techo, Sakura notó como tragó pesado así que se levantó y se puso a un lado de un Lien que veía preocupado la puerta a la sala de emergencias.

—Fue un accidente, Sayuri... Ella jaló la computadora... —le contó ya que Syaoran no decía nada.

Ojos enfurecidos se fijaron en sus verdes y casi quiso esconderse detrás de su amigo.

—¡Eso no fue accidente, fue un descuido! —exclamó y regresó la mirada a Syaoran—. ¡¿Cómo pudiste ser tan negligente?!

Él cerró los ojos y su rostro se llenó de agobio, Sakura quiso justificarlo o algo pero Lien la miró de soslayo y negó.

Meiling estaba más allá de alterada, desde que la recogió la vio jalar su cabello, gritar con frustración y maldecir en idioma ajeno. Aunque, por su parte, lo primero que hizo al leer el mensaje de Sakura fue tirar los papeles de su escritorio.

La palabra negligencia se iba a repetir muchas veces en los próximos días y lo sabía.

Syaoran no dijo nada, sin embargo, no necesitaba hacerlo, su rostro estaba reflejando todo lo que cargaba por dentro.

Entonces entró Eriol y se acercó a ellos.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó con seriedad.

El castaño negó y miró hacia las puertas.

—No sé, no han salido a decirnos nada —contestó en voz baja y luego miró sus manos, tenía manchadas las yemas de los dedos.

—Pero estaba consciente cuando llegaron —alegó el inglés viendo a Sakura quien asintió varias veces.

—Permaneció despierta todo el camino, tal vez...

—No importa, estaba sangrando, y... No... No paraba... —Casi gimió él y regresó la mirada al techo—. Debí levantar los cables.

Meiling lo vio con enojo.

—No debiste descuidarla, no importa lo que hayan estado haciendo ustedes dos, ¡tu hija es primero!

La castaña clavó la mirada en el suelo y mordió su labio.

—Fue mi culpa, Syaoran no...

—Tú no eres su madre —espetó Meiling señalando a la chica—. Es responsabilidad de Xiao Lang.

Lien la miró con enojo.

—¡Meiling! —exclamó ante la mirada atónita de su amiga; la pelinegra bufó y lo vio furiosa antes de salir por la puerta murmurando palabras inentendibles.

—Xiao Lang... —Empezó Eriol pero el mencionado negó.

—Tiene razón —irtervino antes de despegarse del muro para caminar hacia el pasillo que llevaba a la cafetería.

Sakura lo observó y a pesar de que Lien la trató de detener, lo siguió.

—Syaoran, espera... Lo siento —dijo tomándolo del brazo para detenerlo, el chico tenía la culpa incrustada en sus facciones—. Debí actuar diferente, desde el sábado...

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—No importa —musitó tratando de retomar la caminata pero ella no lo dejó.

—No, sí importa, soy tan responsable como... Trataré... Llamaré a Touya...

—No...

—Deja veo...

—¡No, Sakura! —gritó de pronto el chico haciéndola retroceder un paso—. ¡Tiene razón, no eres su madre y Sayuri es mi responsabilidad, no necesito que me ayudes!

Ojos verdes lo vieron pasmados y lágrimas los inundaron mientras él jadeaba. Todo se estaba acumulando sobre su cabeza, había perdido el control de sus acciones, así que no detalló en lo que acababa de exclamar ni en el daño que causó.

—No te entrometas más, por favor —concluyó retomando la caminada mientras pasaba una temblorosa mano por su cabello.

Sakura lo vio alejarse sintiendo las lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas, su corazón latía dolorosamente fuerte y se limitó a empuñar las manos antes de salir por una de las puertas de la cafetería tratando de ignorar las miradas de lástima.

Todos habían escuchado.

Caminó hasta su auto obligándose a mantener la compostura, aunque las lágrimas y el estremecimiento de su cuerpo eran bastante notables. Soltó un tembloroso suspiro y abrió la puerta trasera del vehículo donde encontró la manta ensangrentada de Sayuri. Era la favorita de la bebé.

—Sakura... —Escuchó a su espalda.

—Debo ir a lavarla, tal vez llevarla a una tintorería especializada o algo —musitó ella con la voz quebrada—. No puede dormir sin su manta, también puedo ir por Wippi para que su papá se lo dé y...

Sintió unas manos en sus hombros y su cuerpo se estremeció más.

—Sakura...

La chica puso la manta de la bebé en su rostro y comenzó a sollozar.

—Fue mi culpa, ¿por qué no termino de madurar de una vez? —gimió perdiendo las fuerzas en sus piernas y dejándose caer al suelo.

Su amigo la abrazó y pasó una mano a lo largo de su espalda para consolarla mientras la acompañaba en el suelo.

—Fue un accidente —le repitió Lien varias veces.

Sin embargo, Sakura permaneció llorando de manera amarga; la culpa, el dolor y las palabras de Syaoran la habían arrancado de la realidad.

Y la mirada de Sayuri, al pedirle que la cargara, no la dejaba de atormentar.

* * *

—¿Dónde estás? —dijo Eriol al teléfono saliendo del hospital.

—Cerrando mi auto, ¿ya vieron a Touya? —preguntó Tomoyo mientras caminaba—. Lien me dijo que llevó a Sakura al centro, llevaron la manta de Sayuri a lavar.

—Ya te vi —masculló el inglés terminando la llamada, la pelinegra iba a medio estacionamiento.

Una vez que estuvieron frente a frente, él suspiró y negó.

—Syaoran y Meiling se pusieron muy mal y se desquitaron con Sakura...

Ella asintió.

—Lo sé, Lien me dijo. —Bufó y cruzó los brazos—. No justifico las acciones de Sakura, pero...

—Estaba lastimada —concluyó él quitándose los lentes y frotando el puente de su nariz—. Ese día llegué tarde porque me salí con ella, estábamos en uno de los balcones del segundo piso —le contó.

Ojos amatistas lo vieron con sorpresa y él se encogió de hombros mientras se ponía los lentes.

—Estuvo llorando, por eso no regresábamos; la mitad del tiempo no sé qué piensa Syaoran pero estoy seguro de que la ama —masculló—. En todo caso tienen un grave problema de comunicación.

Tomoyo hizo girar los ojos.

—En parte es mi culpa, quería que Syaoran fuera sincero con ella, esa mosca muerta desde cuándo estaba buscando que los viera así...

Eriol miró al hospital.

—¿Sabes que si se entera...?

—Sí, prácticamente le pusieron en bandeja de plata la custodia de Sayuri —espetó—. ¿Quién va a investigar, tú o yo?

Eriol sacó su celular.

—Yo lo hago, tú trata de hablar con el doctor de Sayuri —dijo mientras escribía un mensaje.

La pelinegra suspiró de manera audible y sacó su propio aparato. Ojalá Touya le respondiera, necesitaban que el accidente de la bebé no saliera de ese edificio, era imperativo que nadie se enterara.

* * *

Syaoran observó el nombre en su pantalla por lo que le pareció una eternidad. Cada que estaba por presionar el botón de llamar, titubeaba.

Pero no sabía a quien más acudir.

Suspirando apoyó la cabeza en el muro detrás de él, parpadeó varias veces y finalmente levantó el aparato para presionar el ícono de teléfono.

Escuchó el timbre una, dos, tres veces hasta que contestó.

—Joven Syaoran, qué sorpresa —lo saludó Wei, el que alguna vez fuera su mayordomo y más cercano consejero.

—¿Está por ahí...?

—No, joven, no se preocupe —dijo con su amable voz—. ¿Sucede algo? ¿Sayuri está bien?

Syaoran cerró de nuevo los ojos.

—Tuvo un accidente... Me descuidé y... Estamos en el hospital, había mucha sangre —musitó.

El hombre suspiró ligeramente.

—¿Qué sucedió?

Syaoran se aclaró la garganta, de solo recordar el grito desgarrador de su hija, sentía un nudo que le impedía hablar.

—Jaló la computadora de Eriol, le cayó encima y... —Su voz se quebró—. Tenían razón, no estoy hecho para esto —murmuró sintiendo su cuerpo temblar.

—Xiao Lang, los accidentes pasan, llevas meses cuidando de tu hija, una acción no puede determinar que eres mal padre —susurró el hombre.

—Si no hubiera... Estaba peleando con alguien y... La dejé de ver y ahora no sé cómo está, estaría mejor con esa familia... Ha sido muy difícil, ni siquiera puedo darle una recámara propia... me estoy ahogando. —El castaño resbaló por el muro hasta quedar en cuclillas, enredó una mano en su cabello mientras sentía la humedad mojar sus pestañas—. No dejo de sentir que estaría mejor en otro lado —admitió con la voz quebrada.

—Un niño nunca estará mejor en otro lado que con su sangre —afirmó el hombre—. Llevabas meses sin comunicarte, lo estás haciendo bien.

—Pero...

—Xiao Lang, el dinero nunca es la solución, Sayuri no va a recordar que dormían en la misma habitación, tampoco va a rememorar que no le comprabas los juguetes de moda, ¿sabes que va a recordar de grande?

Syaoran negó y suspiró.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó en voz casi inaudible.

—Que la amas más que a la vida misma.

El cuerpo de Syaoran se estremeció y comenzó a sollozar en silencioso.

—Va a estar bien, Xiao Lang —insistió Wei—. Lo estás haciendo bien.

* * *

La cobija de Sayuri daba vueltas y vueltas en una enorme lavadora, el agua ya era vagamente roja y ella sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Le dio la espalda a la máquina y observó a su amigo que escribía en su celular con un gesto rígido.

—¿Meiling? —preguntó.

Orbes grises la vieron con sorpresa antes de regresar a la pantalla y negar.

—Yukito, tenía que hacer algo y lo olvidé —dijo en un suspiro y apagó la pantalla antes de resguardar el celular—. ¿Estás mejor?

La castaña se encogió de hombros y se acercó para sentarse a su lado.

—Si hubiera pasado algo malo, Touya ya me hubiera dicho, ¿no?

Lien estiró el brazo detrás del respaldo de la silla de la chica.

—Es lo más seguro, o Tomoyo nos habría llamado. —Hizo un movimiento de cabeza en dirección a la lavadora—. ¿Segura que no era más fácil buscar otra igual?

Sakura miró la máquina frente a ellos, ya habían cambiado tres veces el agua y seguía sacando sangre.

—Probablemente la compró en Hong Kong, dudo que encontremos otra igual —musitó—. Si no sirve esto la llevamos a la tintorería.

El chico se inclinó hacia el frente poniendo los codos en sus rodillas.

—Ya veía a la policía haciendo preguntas de porqué querías que lavaran una manta ensangrentada. —Trató de bromear y Sakura le dio una diminuta sonrisa antes de suspirar con tristeza—. Sabes que no quiso decir eso, estaba alterado —masculló.

Ella miró sus manos.

—Cuando iniciamos este trato peleamos, aquella vez dijo que mi presencia era la que había alterado su vida. —Se limpió una lágrima—. Probablemente tenga razón.

Su amigo negó.

—Sakura, dudo que se la hayas alterado de manera negativa, ve todo lo que le has enseñado, lo que ha podido vivir. —Lien bufó exasperado—. En todo caso lo salvaste, lo sigues haciendo y él no lo sabe —espetó.

—¿Por usar un apellido que no me pertenece?

Orbes grises la vieron de manera fija.

—No hablo de la fundación, sabes que ellos no van a cubrir esto... Pero ahora él cuenta con los medios para cubrir el gasto, ¿cuántos proyectos no hubiera podido acabar de no ser porque le ayudas?

La chica se encogió de hombros.

—Es mutuo; la maqueta, los planos... El proyecto...

Su amigo asintió y miró la enorme lavadora.

—Ahí está, han cambiado sus vidas pero fue de manera positiva, y te aseguro que en cuanto Sayuri esté bien va a enmendar su error.

Sakura subió las piernas a la silla y apoyó la cabeza en sus rodillas.

El problema era que algunas cosas una vez que se quiebran, son imposibles de enmendar.

* * *

Mientras caminaban hacia la puerta del hospital, alcanzaron a vislumbrar a cierta chica sentada sobre el cofre del auto de Eriol; fumaba mientras jugaba con su cabello negro.

Se detuvieron y Tomoyo lo vio extrañada mientras que él negó.

—Ve, te alcanzó en unos minutos —murmuró acercándose hacia la prima de su mejor amigo.

Se paró frente a ella con los brazos cruzados y arqueó una ceja, orbes carmesí lo vieron de manera desafiante.

—¿Qué? —espetó.

—Creí que lo habías dejado —dijo el inglés con claro enojo.

Meiling se encogió de hombros.

—Mejor morir de cáncer que asesinada —gruñó negando.

—¿Qué fue eso? —cuestionó el inglés haciendo un ademán hacia el hospital.

La chica se bajó del auto y levantó una pierna para apagar el cigarro en la suela de su tennis.

—No me digas que no lo pensaste, fue descuidado...

—Hay una enorme diferencia entre descuido y accidente —intervino Eriol y ella asintió.

—¿En un juzgado? —ironizó—. Porque sé que Xiao Lang no está pensando en las consecuencias de lo que pasó...

—Akiho no metería una demanda de custodia, tiene mucho que perder —le recordó Eriol apoyándose a un lado—. Podríamos pedir...

—Viste lo que dijo esa vez: no voy a actuar porque es la mamá de Sayuri —dijo Meiling imitando la voz de su primo—. Dios, me dan ganas de... —Negó y enredó las manos en su cabello.

—Ella no sabe eso.

La chica rio con ironía antes de mascullar—: Te sorprenderías.

El inglés la vio con escepticismo y Meiling suspiró antes de empujarlo un poco.

—¿Tú y Daidouji?

Él se mantuvo impasible.

—¿Qué?

Ojos carmesí los vieron incrédulos.

—Vamos, sabes a qué me refiero.

El de lentes negó y se despegó del auto.

—Voy a buscar a Syaoran, a ver si ya le dijeron algo —anunció antes de encaminarse al hospital.

—¡Aguafiestas! —exclamó su amiga con una sonrisa, sin embargo, cuando el inglés se alejó lo suficiente, su gesto se llenó de preocupación.

Todo se iba a derrumbar mucho antes de lo que pensó.

* * *

Syaoran salió del baño, se había echado agua en el rostro varias veces para tratar de despejar su mente. No dejaba de pensar en el grito de su hija y los ojos heridos de Sakura.

—Li. —Volteó y encontró a Touya saliendo de la sala de emergencias.

Tragó pesado antes de acercarse.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó.

El hombre llevaba el historial de Sayuri en las manos.

—Le limpiamos la herida y se le hizo un TAC, no hay sangrado interno ni alguna fractura en el cráneo —reveló .

Syaoran abrió la boca con sorpresa.

—¿Está seguro? La sangre...

El doctor lo vio con algo de empatía.

—Un corte superficial en la cabeza puede sangrar mucho porque en esa parte, sobre todo en la parte del cuero cabelludo, hay muchos vasos sanguíneos cerca de la superficie de la piel —le explicó haciendo ademanes con las manos—. No te diste cuenta, pero cuando nos entregaron a Sayuri ya no estaba sangrando.

El chico sentía su estómago revuelto.

—¿Necesitó puntadas? Hay que tener algún cuidado especial cuando...

El doctor trató de contener el suspiro de exasperación, ya se lo había dicho a su hermana, estaba muy joven.

—Utilizamos vendaje mariposa, la herida no es profunda así que no hubo necesidad de sutura, le mandaré analgésico —dijo anotando en una receta—. No debes dejar que se rasque, también la zona de la herida tiene que mantenerse seca y debes estar atento a que no supure, se le va a inflamar un poco pero si ves que le da fiebre o se pone muy roja la herida, la traes a emergencias.

Syaoran asintió tratando de grabarse todas las instrucciones.

—¿Qué es TAC? —cuestionó frunciendo el ceño.

Touya firmó la receta y se la entregó.

—Tomografía; se va a quedar doce horas en observación y después la puedes llevar a casa —continuó, se escuchó un pitido y el doctor sacó su celular, arqueó una ceja y suspiró—. Una enfermera te llamará cuando puedas subir a verla —concluyó mordaz guardando su celular.

—Bien, gracias —susurró el castaño leyendo la receta, sintió la mirada del doctor y levantó el rostro.

—¿Sakura? —cuestionó Touya con seriedad.

El chico bajó la vista avergonzado.

—Yo... Ella fue...

El hombre suspiró y negó antes de darle la espalda.

—Típicos padres —espetó antes de regresar a la sala de emergencias.

El castaño se quedó pasmado con la boca abierta y un sonrojo llenó sus mejillas.

Se había esperado cualquier cosa menos ese comentario.

* * *

Sakura revisó la frazada una y otra vez, la acababan de sacar de la secadora y parecía estar como nueva.

—Qué buen jabón —dijo Lien leyendo las instrucciones de la bolsa que sostenía en sus manos—. Solo necesitamos darle siete lavadas —concluyó con sarcasmo.

—Al menos no perdió color —murmuró la castaña y se dispuso a doblar la frazada rosa de osos—. Y huele a flores.

—Ya sería mucho que no, siete lavadas —repitió el chico.

La castaña suspiró y le entregó la suave cobija.

—¿Se la puedes llevar?

Lien la miró con sorpresa.

—¿No piensas regresar? —cuestionó con asombro y ella negó.

—Touya dijo que está bien, no tengo nada que hacer allá.

Su amigo cruzó sus brazos y se negó a tomar lo ofrecido.

—Estoy seguro que Sayuri va a querer verte.

Ojos verdes lo vieron enfurecidos.

—Eso es un golpe bajo —refunfuñó.

Lien le revolvió el cabello.

—De nada —exclamó antes de abrazarla por los hombros para llevarla al auto—. Sabes que tienen que hablar, no dejes que esto crezca más, Sakura, necesitan estar fuertes.

La chica lo vio contrariada.

—¿Fuertes?

Ojos grises la vieron con algo de seriedad antes de abrirle la puerta del auto.

—Hazme caso en esto, ¿sí? Arregla las cosas con Syaoran.

La castaña lo vio con ojos entrecerrados antes de subir al vehículo. Algo había detrás de esa oración, algo que su amigo no quería decirle.

* * *

Touya llegó a la cafetería y encontró a cierta chica que lo veía con sonrisa de gato Cheshire.

—¡Hola, querido ex! —exclamó cuando estuvo junto a su mesa.

—¿Si sabes que tus cupones de manipulación sentimental se te acabaron el sábado? —cuestionó el doctor tomando asiento frente a ella.

Tomoyo ladeó la cabeza y le acercó un vaso desechable.

—Hasta te traje tu café —dijo con aparente decepción y un puchero.

Touya hizo girar los ojos.

—¿Ahora qué necesitas? No me salgas con que esta es una plática normal porque no me sacarías de mi trabajo para eso —gruñó tomando la bebida—. Y no, la fundación no va a tomar el caso de...

La chica negó varias veces.

—No es por eso, es un favor más... ¿criminal?

El doctor arqueó una ceja.

—No voy a desaparecer el accidente, eso ya es otro nivel, Tomoyo —espetó el hombre inclinándose sobre la mesa—. ¿Estás loca? Podría perder la licencia.

La chica entrelazó sus manos.

—No desaparecer, solo traspapelar lo de hoy —masculló con suma seriedad—. Al menos por unas semanas, hasta que...

—¿El mocoso obtenga la custodia? —ironizó el hombre.

—No, hasta que estemos seguros que no hay nadie más buscando su custodia —corrigió la pelinegra.

Touya la miró de manera severa.

—Sakura nunca debió enredarse en todo esto, ya tenía suficiente con la escuela y ahora. —Bufó con enojo—. La conoces, sabes hasta dónde es capaz de llegar por amor.

Ojos amatistas lo miraron con la misma seriedad.

—¿A obligarse a sonreír aunque el primer amor de su vida esté con su hermano? —masculló.

Touya bajó la mirada unos segundos antes de regresarla a la pelinegra.

—Es diferente.

—¿Cómo?

—No le entregó el corazón a dos personas, si el mocoso pierde a la niña, lo va a perder a él en el proceso... ¿Has pensado en eso? ¿En lo mucho que se puede ir para abajo Li? —gruñó en voz baja—. Y ahí ni tú, ni yo, ni el mujeriego de Lien podemos interferir.

Tomoyo puso las manos sobre la mesa.

—Subestimas a tu hermana —alegó.

—¿Lo hago? Dime algo, querida ex, ¿qué hará Sakura si tratan de quitarle a Sayuri?

La chica abrió la boca y la cerró de golpe, el doctor se levantó y asintió.

—Exacto, y no creo que estés lista para ver a tu mejor amiga renunciar a todo lo que soñó por una relación de escasos meses —espetó en voz baja, se dio la vuelta y se encaminó a la salida.

—Está enamorada, no tonta —exclamó la chica y él la vio de soslayo—. Deja de verla como una niña, Touya.

El doctor suspiró y negó.

—Una semana, Tomoyo, pero date cuenta que no se necesita un expediente médico para saber que Sayuri sufrió un accidente —dijo tajante antes de salir.

La mencionada suspiró con cansancio antes de levantarse, al llevar la mirada a la puerta, encontró los ojos azules del inglés viéndola con la misma preocupación que ella sentía.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al hospital, encontraron a Eriol, Tomoyo y Meiling en la sala de espera. Fue esta última la que se levantó apenas los vislumbró, se veía algo cansada.

—Syaoran está en la habitación trescientos cinco —le informó a Sakura algo avergonzada, la chica miró a Lien quien casi la empujó.

—Llévala tú, luego vamos a cenar —exclamó el chico.

La castaña suspiró y asintió, se metió al pasillo de la cafetería y desapareció al girar la esquina. Por su parte, él se dio la vuelta y salió del hospital sin decirle nada a nadie más.

—¡Lien! Espera... —lo siguió Meiling y la vio con enojo—. Me pasé, lo sé, pero ponte en mi lugar un momento.

Él cruzó sus brazos.

—¿En qué lugar sería ese?

Ella enredó un mechón de cabello en su dedo.

—Bien, ponte en modo abogado de mínimo, dime cómo se ve esto ante una demanda de custodia.

El estómago del chico se fue al suelo; sí sabía cómo se veía, de hecho, pasó toda la tarde intercambiando mensajes con Yukito por eso mismo. Si Yuna se enteraba iban a acelerar la demanda.

—¿Akiho va a demandar? —preguntó optando por fingir demencia ante sus valores como abogado.

Meiling suspiró y se abrazó, la noche ya había caído.

—No sabes cómo es, lo del sábado para ella no fue una cosita —musitó cansada—. Es una maldita vengativa, y sé que va a actuar, tiene todo para quitarle a Sayuri.

Lien endureció la mandíbula, el cuadro de Rubik empezó a tomar forma en su cabeza.

—¿Lo ha estado siguiendo?

La pelinegra mordió su labio inferior y miró hacia el costado.

—Es lo más seguro, ¿cómo explicas que siempre sabe dónde va a estar? —dijo en un hilo de voz.

Las piezas tomaron forma... Akiho estaba acorralando a Syaoran, dejándolo sin recursos... Ellos como abogados no lo podrían defender en caso de demanda porque ya tenían el caso de Yuna.

Y él no podía ponerlo en alerta por lo mismo, porque pondría en tela de juicio la credibilidad de la firma de su jefe.

—Si ganan el concurso, Syaoran tendría un contrato laboral —recordó.

La chica se mordió el labio con nerviosismo.

—¿Y si no?

Lien miró hacia el hospital; si Yuna aceleraba la demanda no habría manera de ganar una batalla de custodia. Syaoran necesitaba un trabajo estable a fuerza, uno que no le fuera otorgado por ninguno de sus conocidos.

* * *

Syaoran movió el cabello de su hija con sumo cuidado. La pequeña estaba dormida, respiraba con parsimonia y él solo podía observar la marca que bajaba de su cuero cabelludo a la frente.

Media a lo mucho tres centímetros, tenía cuatro moñitos pegados a lo largo de la herida, y se veía un poco inflamado alrededor.

Kaho ya había pasado, le aseguró que su hija estaba bien, incluso le enseñó las imágenes de la cabeza de su hija y le explicó pasó a paso lo que estaba viendo. Pero aún así, el miedo no se iba, había leído tantas cosas en internet que temía que su hija no despertara.

Suspiró y recostó la cabeza a un lado de la de Sayuri, trató de creer que todo estaba bien.

Entonces escuchó murmullos, una voz masculina y una femenina peleaban, o eso parecía. Frunció el ceño cuando escuchó la palabra "monstruo" y tras mirar a su hija, se levantó para abrir la puerta a su lado.

Orbes verdes y café lo miraron, la primera con sorpresa, el segundo con enfado.

—Syaoran —susurró la chica y él clavó la mirada en lo que llevaba en las manos, ella se dio cuenta y se lo extendió—. La... La llevé a lavar.

El doctor bufó exasperado.

—Iré a dar mi ronda —gruñó antes de alejarse de la pareja.

El castaño tomó la frazada de su hija, su corazón estaba latiendo dolorosamente rápido pero su voz se negaba a cooperar.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó Sakura entrelazando las manos frente a ella.

El chico llevó la mirada al interior de la habitación antes de ver de nuevo a su acompañante.

—Descansando, fue un día difícil —susurró pasando una mano por su cabello.

Ella asintió y vio hacia donde su hermano caminó.

—Solo vine a dejar la frazada, ya sabes que le gusta —musitó—. Cualquier cosa...

—Lo siento —la interrumpió Syaoran atropellando las palabras—. Lo de hoy, lo de ese día... Tenías razón, debí...

Ella negó varias veces, sus ojos se habían inundado de lágrimas.

—No, reaccioné mal, me dolió mucho verlos. —Su voz se quebró y puso las manos sobre su rostro—. Me dolió ver qué la seguiste y me bloqueé, no hay excusa.

Él la atrajo y la abrazó con fuerza mientras que ella sollozaba.

—Perdón, fue mi culpa, no la cargué —gimió Sakura en su pecho.

Syaoran puso la cabeza sobre la de ella y apretó un poco más el abrazo.

—Está bien —susurró tratando de bloquear los recuerdos de las últimas horas: el grito, la sangre, las palabras que le dijo. La alejó y besó su frente antes de obligarla a bajar las manos—. Ella está bien, ¿ok? —musitó limpiando las lágrimas de sus mejillas—. Nosotros, ¿estamos bien?

Sakura lo vio con sorpresa mientras trataba de controlar su llanto. Finalmente asintió y lo volvió a abrazar escondiéndose en su pecho.

Él suspiró y dejó un beso en su coronilla.

—Le dije que nos dejara en paz, por eso la seguí —susurró sobre su piel—. Te amo, quiero hacer las cosas bien contigo y Sayuri.

La castaña exhaló aire de manera temblorosa.

—Yo también, Syaoran —admitió separándose más no rompiendo el abrazo—. Te amo y quiero hacer las cosas bien.

El chico pasó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

—¿Te quedas conmigo?

Ella asintió varias veces antes de levantarse de puntas y sellar sus labios.

—Siempre.

* * *

 ***Tratamiento y situación médica avalada por Josh** *** 😍😍**

Les juro que a veces no entiendo si quieren drama o no jajajaja pero bueno, les dije que esta historia no tendría drama desgarrador como CTR, va a ser más leve.

Estamos en el preludio al derrumbe, estoy sentando las bases para lo que ya muchos saben que va a pasar, es inevitable.

Este capítulo me gusta porque necesito hacer madurar a los personajes y sus relaciones, las de todos, en especial la de SS porque son los protas y en quienes recae la trama, espero estar haciendo un buen trabajo.

Para los que tienen hijos, no sé si les ha pasado, pero ante un accidente los padres suelen ser algo histéricos, en mi caso mi esposo es el tranquilo y yo soy la alarmista, es curioso como tomamos las cosas.

Josh me ayudó con la situación de Sayuri porque en Wattpad me cuestionaron la sangre, es una ventaja tener un amigo pediatra jajaja.

¡Nos vemos el sábado!


	27. Chapter 27

Ya sé, súper tarde :'( tuve una semana difícil y luego me puse a releer la historia por un comentario, pero al final del capítulo les cuento y explico varias dudas que enviaron en esta semana.

Este capítulo tiene escena musical, así que van a necesitar **"La vida entera" de Camila** , hay una versión en Youtube que es nadamas de ellos y otra con Marco Antonio Solis, la que yo usé es en la que cantan ellos solos.

Espero les guste el capítulo :)

* * *

 **Ella, tú y yo.**

* * *

Dentro de la habitación del hospital, había un sofá largo pegado a una ventana que daba al jardín de juegos. Era el único lugar donde los padres podían permanecer a un lado de sus hijos y se trataba de darles ciertas comodidades.

La luz de la luna se reflejaba en el cabello castaño de la chica que se había acostado en sus piernas. Él tenía una mano apoyada en la curvatura de su cintura e intercalaba la mirada entre ella y su hija una y otra vez.

A pesar de haberse arrepentido de la pelea, una cosa era cierta: Sakura no era mamá de Sayuri.

Pero esa línea cada vez se difuminaba más entre la chica y su hija. Cualquiera podría decir que eso era asombroso y que debería estar feliz, sin embargo, no podía ser así. La chica estaba ajustando su vida, sus actividades, a ellos.

Y le daba miedo que olvidara quién era por permanecer a su lado... Que renunciara a todo por dedicarse a Sayuri cuando no era su obligación.

Sus amigos creían que no sospechaba el próximo paso de Akiho, pensaban que era algo que lo tenía sin cuidado, pero habían olvidado que la razón de tanto secretismo, de que no tuviera perfil en alguna red social o una cuenta bancaria, había sido para que nadie de su pasado los pudiera encontrar.

Y ahora tenía todo sobre la cabeza: el accidente de la niña, las intenciones de su ex y la probabilidad de que Sakura renunciara a sus sueños por ayudarlo.

Sí, lo que le dijo a Wei no había sido por el calor del momento, sentía que se estaba ahogando.

Enredó la mano libre en su cabello y suspiró.

Había estado juntando para un pequeño auto, ahora con la que seguramente tendría que pagar se le iban a ir parte sus ahorros. Y no le dolía, la verdad era que su hija y él disfrutaban de caminar por las calles de Tomoeda.

Pero un vehículo a veces era necesario, como cuando tuvieron que correr al hospital... O cuando la lluvia los agarraba afuera.

Movió la mano a la cabeza de la castaña y pasó los dedos por su cabello. Ella suspiró contenta y sintió que apretó un poco su rodilla antes de regresar a respirar con parsimonia.

Recordó cómo inició todo, como su vida dio un vuelco de ciento ochenta grados por algo tan sencillo como el mal clima. Las circunstancias que llevaron a Sakura ese día al café jamás las iba a lograr entender.

¿Era su destino permanecer con ella?

Metió la mano debajo del cabello y acaricio el cuello de la chica sintiéndola estremecer.

No se podía engañar, amaba despertar y verla a su lado, esos momentos en que la castaña se despavilaba del sueño eran de lo más tiernos.

Ni con Akiho llegó a sentirse así; si le propuso matrimonio fue porque sintió que era lo correcto dado el embarazo. Pero no era por esa necesidad de querer ser lo primero y último que viera en el día.

Se había enamorado profundamente y no podía explicar cómo sucedió.

Detuvo las caricias en el cuerpo de su novia y regresó la atención a Sayuri. La bebé dormía en una de esas cunas de hospital de las que era imposible escapar. No había despertado, ni para comer. Pero la doctora Kaho le aseguró que era porque estaba exhausta de las actividades del día.

Apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón y cerró los ojos para tratar de descansar. Sabía que no dormiría, pero los ojos ya le pesaban; estaba realmente agotado.

Cuando Sakura dejó de sentir la mano del chico, levantó los párpados y observó a la pequeña. Habían discutido por quien debía recostarse en el sofá, al final Syaoran ganó cuando ella bostezó. Los exámenes junto al estrés del día la terminaron noqueando.

De hecho, si no hubiera sido por las caricias del chico, seguiría perdida en sueños.

Parpadeó varias veces para que su vista se ajustara a la iluminación. Había unas luces en las paredes de la habitación, pero eran tan tenues que no molestaban a la hora de querer dormir.

Se incorporó con lentitud y encontró a Syaoran reposando la cabeza en el sillón.

—¿Te desperté? —susurró el chico sin abrir los ojos.

Ella pasó una mano por su cabello.

—¿Qué hora es? —masculló mirando el cielo.

—Como las tres —respondió él antes de suspirar y levantar los párpados. Sakura se estaba trenzando el cabello.

—¿No ha despertado?

El castaño negó y pasó una mano por su cabellera despeinándola aún más.

—Kaho dijo que era normal pero... —Llevó la mirada a su hija—. No puedo evitar preocuparme.

Sakura asintió, se había sentando en forma de mariposa.

—Lo sé, también le pregunté a Touya —murmuró mordiendo su labio inferior—. Google no es de mucha ayuda —concluyó negando.

—¿Mañana tienes clase? —cuestionó el chico apoyando los codos en sus rodillas.

Ella afirmó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

—No importa, me darán resultados de los exámenes y retroalimentación, puedo faltar —respondió con desinterés.

Sin embargo, él sacudió la cabeza.

—No, ve; a Sayuri la darán de alta temprano, estaremos en casa.

La chica volvió a morder su labio.

—No creo poder estar tranquila, me gustaría pasar tiempo con ella —dijo en voz casi inaudible.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo ese impulso a ajustarse a sus vidas en vez de hacer lo que debía, Syaoran endureció la mandíbula y regresó la atención a la bebé.

—Tienes clases y hay que terminar los jardines de la maqueta —le recordó con voz neutral antes de regresar a verla—. Tienes muchas cosas que hacer, no puedes detener todo por ella.

Sakura entrelazó las manos en su regazo, no podía sacarse la culpa, era algo amargo que evocaba cada que cerraba los ojos, la manera en la que Sayuri le pidió que la cargara.

Sin embargo, parecía haber algo más detrás de las palabras de Syaoran, algo que le daba miedo preguntar.

—¿Estamos bien? —preguntó aunque hace horas habían dicho que sí; los orbes ambarinos del chico se abrieron con sorpresa y luego frunció el ceño—. Estás junto a mí pero te siento del otro lado del mundo.

Él suspiró antes de acercarse y tomar sus manos entrelazadas en las propias.

—Solo no quiero que detengas tu vida por Sayuri, ella está bien y estaremos en el departamento para cuando salgas, ¿ok?

La castaña soltó el aire que no sabía que estuvo conteniendo durante su respuesta.

—Mañana se entrega —dijo con algo de temor que se obligó a ocultar con una sonrisa—. Es lo último que haré en el semestre y siento que es lo único que hice en estos seis meses —rio.

Syaoran acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

—Quedó bien; los planos, la maqueta, todo está listo, solo falta terminar los jardines —dijo sobre su piel al haber acercado las manos a sus labios—. Debes confiar más en ti.

Ella sonrió y puso su frente en la de él.

—¿Te has dicho eso en un espejo? —musitó sobre sus labios.

El castaño sonrío entendiendo la referencia y se dieron un beso tranquilo, entrelazaron sus manos antes de separarse y ella recostó la cabeza en el pecho de su novio.

Ambos posaron la mirada en la bebé y el chico apretó un poco el agarre, su corazón había dado un brinco y su estómago se revolvió.

Akiho se iba a vengar por lo del sábado.

Tenía ganas de agarrar a su hija y escapar del otro lado del mundo. Bajó la mirada a la cabeza de la chica y tragó saliva con pesadez.

Ahora no podía agarrar e irse, había hecho su vida en Tomoeda, echó raíces a pesar de jurarse no hacerlo. Tenía mucho que perder y su ex lo sabía.

Besó la cabeza de la castaña y soltó su mano para abrazarla.

Sentía que estaba a punta de caer de ese acantilado, lo percibía en cada poro de su piel, en cada respiración, en cada movimiento.

Tenía miedo, se estaba ahogando y el temor amenazaba con dejarlo mudo y observando cuando todo se derrumbara a su alrededor.

* * *

Cuando Sayuri despertó, a eso de las seis de la mañana, lo recibió con uno de sus gritos emocionados mientras daba pequeños brincos dentro de la cuna.

Syaoran no dudó en bajar el barandal para cargar a su pequeña, aunque su mirada se quedó unos momentos en la herida que se veía un tanto inflamada.

—Hola —susurró mientras acomodaba su cabello con ternura—. ¿Estás bien?

La pequeña aplaudió antes de poner las manos en sus mejillas y hacer una trompetilla, acto que hizo reír ligeramente al castaño.

Sakura se acercó titubeante, cuando Sayuri la notó inmediatamente le extendió los brazos y se impulsó hacia ella mientras se movía arriba y abajo en los brazos de su padre.

Los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas, pero tomó a la bebé y la abrazó con cuidado. Puso una mano en su espalda mientras que con la otra la sostuvo y escondió el rostro a un lado de la cabeza de la pequeña.

—Lo siento, Dios, lo siento tanto —le dijo con la voz quebrada.

Sayuri se mostró tranquila, casi como entendiendo que tenía que sacar cosas de su pecho. Syaoran miró a la puerta y tras darle un pequeño apretón a Sakura, quién se limitó a verlo unos segundos, salió de la habitación para buscar a una de las enfermeras para avisarle que su hija estaba despierta.

Tuvo que caminar hasta la estación, pero aquello le sirvió para despertarse un poco. Al encontrar a una enfermera le comentó que Sayuri estaba despierta y esta de regreso le dijo que mandaría al doctor Kinomoto o a la doctora Mizuki.

Syaoran se encaminó al baño y en el lugar se echó varias veces agua en el rostro antes de suspirar y pasar las manos por su cabello para finalmente, secar el agua sobrante.

Estaba realmente cansado, se podía quedar dormido con facilidad.

Regresó a la habitación donde escuchó murmullos, al pensar que era Sakura hablando con uno de los doctores abrió ligeramente la puerta. Pero la habitación seguía vagamente iluminada y solo estaba la chica hablando con su hija.

Empujó más la puerta para entrar.

—Te amo, ¿eh? Eres lo más bello que me ha pasado en la vida —musitó Sakura.

El chico se detuvo de golpe, con la mano aún en la puerta y los ojos abiertos de manera descomunal.

Sayuri rio claramente emocionada por las palabras de la chica, sin embargo, no fue la misma sensación para el padre de esta que sentía que el corazón se le había ido a la garganta.

No supo qué sentir o si acaso intervenir. El miedo y la incertidumbre se acrecentaron en su interior al recordar que Eriol le había advertido que la castaña era capaz de dejar todo por ellos.

Sin hacer ruido, regresó sobre sus pasos y cerró la puerta para quedarse mirando el muro frente a él.

¿Por qué no se podía emocionar por que Sakura amara a su hija tanto como él? Esa sería la reacción más acorde a su situación.

 _«No quiero que renuncie a sus sueños»_ se contestó mentalmente mientras suspiraba y pasaba una mano por su rostro con frustración.

A Sakura aún le quedaban años de carrera, tenía muchas cosas que vivir. No podía cambiar su vida por ellos, no la dejaría hacerlo.

—¿Li?

Se sobresaltó al escuchar a la doctora Kaho y se obligó a retomar la compostura.

—Despertó hace unos minutos —dijo y se aclaró la garganta—. Tiene la herida inflamada pero no noté otra cosa.

La mujer le dio una mirada indescifrable antes de asentir.

—Vamos a revisar —anunció antes de abrir la puerta y darle el paso.

Sakura y su hija los recibieron con sonrisas que él no pudo regresar del todo. Cuando la castaña puso a Sayuri sobre la cuna para que la doctora la revisara, miró extrañada al chico que mantuvo la atención en lo que la mujer hacía.

Pero al ver de soslayo que no lo dejaba de ver, volteó y le dio una diminuta sonrisa antes de entrelazar sus manos para hacerla creer que nada estaba pasando.

Y aunque la castaña apoyó la cabeza en su brazo, no le dijo nada, pues tal y como le hizo saber en la madrugada, estaba ahí junto a ella, pero su mente estaba a millones de kilómetros.

* * *

Sakura bostezó mientras sostenía a Sayuri, Syaoran estaba viendo la cuenta del hospital y ella mantuvo la mirada en las puertas que de pronto se abrieron y por ellas entró cierta pelinegra con una bolsa y un café en las manos.

Tomoyo le dio una sonrisa al acercarse.

—¿Cuántas horas llevas despierta? —le preguntó viendo a Sayuri aplaudir.

La castaña miró a Syaoran.

—No tantas como él, me dejó dormir en el sofá de la habitación, me preocupa porque Sayuri no se va a dormir en un largo tiempo.

La pelinegra negó.

—¿Por eso no ibas a ir a la escuela?

Sakura negó y acarició a la bebé.

—En parte.

Su amiga suspiró de manera audible.

—Sakura, descuidar tus actividades no va a cambiar el pasado, debes de ver las cosas como son —masculló.

—¿Cómo son?

Tomoyo se encogió de hombros.

—Un accidente que les debe ayudar a mejorar su relación —contestó con seguridad.

Sakura llevó la mirada a su novio que ya estaba en la caja.

—Siento que dimos mil pasos atrás, está distraído, ausente.

Sayuri jugaba con su trenza del cabello mientras era observada por orbes amatistas.

—No lo culpo, debe sentirse igual de mal que tú y más con todo lo que le gritó Meiling —espetó cruzando los brazos—. Si hubiera estado aquí creo que le habría dado una bofetada.

La castaña ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Cómo sabes lo que dijo?

Su amiga hizo un ademán de desinterés.

—Eriol me contó. —Bufó exasperada—. Cómo si no tuvieran suficientes cosas en qué pensar, ella solo aumentó el estrés.

Sakura parpadeó varias veces, había hablado del inglés con demasiada familiaridad, como si hablaran todos los días.

—Espera... ¿Tú y Eriol...?

—Rayos, lo olvidé —la interrumpió Syaoran al acercarse mientras no dejaba de ver el papel en sus manos—. Demonios —espetó sacando su celular bajo miradas extrañadas.

Las chicas se vieron intrigadas mientras él cerraba los ojos y negaba.

—Carajo, Eriol, siempre haces lo mismo —murmuró mirando el celular antes de regresarlo a su oído.

Al escuchar el nombre del inglés, Tomoyo frunció el ceño. Intercambió mensajes con el aludido hasta las diez de la noche. Sin embargo, cuando le mandó un saludo en la mañana no le regresó el gesto, es más, ni siquiera lo recibió pues el WhatsApp solo mostró una paloma.

—¿Qué pasa? —cuestionó la castaña cuando Syaoran bufó guardando el celular y doblando la hoja en sus manos.

—Olvidé el día, cada año tratamos de estar con él pero siempre se encierra en su mundo —les contó y tomó a Sayuri.

Sakura vio a su amiga que parecía ida antes de ver de nuevo a su novio.

—¿Día?

Orbes ambarinos la vieron con cierta tristeza.

—Es el aniversario de la muerte de sus padres —le contó en voz baja y suspiró de manera audible—. Por eso iba tanto a Tokio, siempre hace lo mismo, semanas antes del aniversario va y se tortura con esa casa.

Tomoyo miraba hacia la ventana sin ninguna expresión en el rostro. El inglés era excelente actor, se mostró más interesado en la situación de Syaoran que en lo que lo carcomía por dentro.

Vio dos dedos tronando frente a su rostro.

—¿Qué? —preguntó viendo a Sakura.

—Te fuiste, andas así desde... —La castaña frunció el ceño y negó—. No me escuchaste, ¿verdad?

Tomoyo notó que Syaoran ya estaba en la puerta y las veía confundido.

—No, me distraje —confesó manteniendo la seriedad.

Sakura suspiró y negó.

—Voy a bañarme al departamento de Syaoran, ¿te veré en la escuela? —La pelinegra no dijo nada, solo la vio inexpresiva y finalmente su amiga suspiró—. No dejes que te hunda, ¿ok? Pasaré por tus resultados —susurró antes de abrazarla.

Tomoyo asintió y vio a su mejor amiga salir con el castaño que la miró agradecido antes de dejar que las puertas se cerraran.

Sacó las llaves de su auto y las movió una y otra vez en sus manos.

¿Cómo podía sacar a Eriol de un dolor tan grande cómo lo era el duelo?

* * *

Lien revisó los archivos frente a él una y otra vez mientras su jefe marcaba cosas en los papeles.

—¿A qué hora es tu primera clase? —preguntó Yukito resaltando otra línea.

—Tengo entrega de resultados a las doce, no hay nada antes —contestó leyendo sobre las llamadas del demandante.

—¿Y por eso tu celular no deja de vibrar? —cuestionó el hombre de mirada gentil.

Lien lo vio avergonzado antes de sacar el aparato. Tenía cinco llamadas perdidas de Meiling, no habían hablado desde ese día del hospital y no tenía cabeza para hacerlo.

—Perdón, ya lo puse en silencio —masculló poniendo el celular boca abajo.

Los ojos de su jefe lo miraron con cierta preocupación.

—Lien, te necesito entero para este caso —le recordó y el chico suspiró—. Atiende eso y regresa —concluyó moviendo la cabeza en dirección al celular.

El mencionado asintió, dejó los papeles en la mesa redonda donde había estado trabajando y tras tomar su celular, se levantó y salió de la sala de juntas.

Una vez en el pasillo, suspiró con exageración y le devolvió la llamada a Meiling.

—¿Me estás ignorando deliberadamente? —preguntó ella en voz muy baja.

Lien pasó una mano por su cabello y se desabrochó los botones de su polo negra.

—Estoy en el bufete, trabajando —explicó.

La chica rio de manera irónica.

—¿A esta hora? Mejor dime...

—Tenemos un caso grande, ya te lo había dicho... En múltiples ocasiones, ¿podrías tomarte un segundo a recordar lo que te digo?

Escuchó silencio del otro lado.

—¿Sigues enojado? Ya te dije que lo siento —masculló.

—No, Mei, en serio tengo que trabajar y luego ir a la escuela —dijo él en un suspiro—. ¿Podemos hablar después?

La chica suspiró o jadeó, no entendió muy bien su reacción.

—Bien —espetó antes de colgar.

Él negó antes de apagar la pantalla, había notado lo quebrado de su voz, pero en serio no tenía cabeza para atender sus volátiles emociones.

A veces adjudicaba su bipolaridad a su prometido, al cambio de aires y a qué ellos tenían una relación sin tanta toxicidad. Pero desde que la vio explotar con Syaoran, se empezó a preguntar si acaso había algo más, algo que pasó por alto porque la chica lo tenía realmente idiotizado.

Por eso la estaba evitando, porque sentía que la pelinegra no estaba siendo del todo sincera.

Si algo odiaba, eran las mentiras, sobretodo cuando estas tenían que ver con aquellos que le importaban. Y quisiera o no, Meiling debía aceptar que Sakura se había metido muy a fondo con su primo y sobrina, así que lo que les pasara a ellos, le afectaría a su amiga y por consiguiente, a él.

Esperaba estar leyendo mal las señales, en serio esperaba que sí.

Meiling parecía estar llevando una triple vida.

* * *

Cuando Sakura salió de bañarse, encontró a Sayuri en el sillón viendo la gallina pintadita con un bowl de trozos de melon entre sus piernas.

Atrás, alcanzó a vislumbrar a Syaoran enredando cables; tenía un martillo, clavos y grapas a un lado.

—¿Te vas? —preguntó este sin voltear a mirarla.

—Sí, de la escuela pasaré a terminar la maqueta para ya subirla al auto —dijo moviendo las llaves de una mano a la otra—. No sé si esperar a Tomoyo, le hablaré en la tarde.

El chico asintió y la vio de soslayo.

—¿Me avisas?

Sakura afirmó con la cabeza y como no encontró indicios de que él se fuera a despedir como siempre o algo, suspiró, se acercó a Sayuri y tras darle un beso en la frente y acariciar su cabello con ternura, se encaminó a la puerta.

Miró de nuevo a Syaoran que ahora estaba amarrando los cables juntos, le daba la espalda.

—Nos vemos —masculló abriendo y cruzando el umbral para salir y cerrar tras de sí. Se alborotó un poco el cabello para secarlo con el aire y sacó su celular para ver la hora.

Podría pasar por algo de desayunar, tenía veinte minutos que matar antes de su clase.

Escuchó que la puerta se abrió detrás de ella y giró sorprendida, sin embargo, no pudo decir nada, pues los labios de su novio impactaron los de ella con cierta desesperación.

Syaoran puso las manos en su cuello y con sus pulgares acarició de manera tierna sus mejillas, todo sin dejar de besarla con anhelo.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, se miraron a los ojos y él puso su frente en la de ella.

—Te amo, perdón si estoy distraído —susurró sobre sus labios.

Sakura asintió y puso las manos sobre sus brazos.

—No te preocupes, entiendo —murmuró antes de darle un beso lento—. Te marco al rato.

El castaño asintió y tras compartir una sonrisa, ella finalmente se alejó por el pasillo y bajó las escaleras. La observó hasta que subió a su auto y se despidió de ella con la mano obligándose a actuar como si nada estuviera pasando.

Pero cuando la chica se incorporó a la avenida, su gesto decayó y observó a su hija quien se hacía arriba y abajo al ritmo de una canción de la gallina pintadita.

Cerró la puerta, miró por unos minutos más a la bebé, y finalmente se dirigió a la recámara dónde abrió el ropero y de hasta atrás sacó una maleta deportiva negra. La puso en la cama y regresó al clóset para tomar la mitad de su ropa y acomodarla en la valija.

Tras acabar aquello, sacó la ropa de Sayuri de los cubos de tela y tomó toda la que era de arriba de doce meses y también la guardó. Puso calcetines, zapatitos y juguetes antes de regresar al clóset para estirarse y sacar una caja metálica.

La destapó y observó los billetes esparcidos, tomó un cuarto del dinero y luego la cerró para también guardarla en la maleta y cerrar esta.

Abrió la otra puerta corrediza y tras sacar sus tennis, metió el equipaje tratando de ocultarla para después reacomodar sus zapatos del otro lado del ropero.

Al poner el último par, endureció un poco la mandíbula.

Akiho tendría que matarlo para quitarle a su hija, así tuviera que dejar toda su vida atrás y a la chica que amaba con toda el alma; nada ni nadie lo separaría de su niña.

* * *

Sakura iba leyendo sus calificaciones mientras caminaba por la universidad. Había obtenido solo un nueve en todas sus materias y tenía pendiente la del proyecto, pues hasta el jueves los calificaban. Debían presentar primero el proyecto ante sus profesores y el viernes sería ante los jueces y directivos de empresas. El jueves era como un ensayo general que derivaba en su calificación final.

Su corazón latió con fuerza y se mordió el labio. Anhelaba con todo el corazón que Syaoran presentara el proyecto con ella, pero sabía que era imposible, tenían que mantener en secreto quién era su socio hasta que obtuvieran el contrato.

Si es que ganaban.

Sacudió la cabeza y trató de alejar todos los pensamientos negativos. El proyecto era bueno, la inversión y el ahorro de los paneles junto al impacto en la zona era bastante atractivo y positivo. Tenían todo para triunfar.

—¡Kinomoto! —gritaron desde atrás.

Volteó extrañada pues había sido una voz femenina, entonces encontró a Midori caminando hacia ella con las manos empuñadas y los ojos llenos de ira.

—¡Zorra! —exclamó la chica una vez que estuvo frente a ella.

Sakura abrió los ojos con sorpresa y notó que los que habían estado a su alrededor las veían.

—¿Disculpa? —dijo sin entender qué le pasaba a la chica.

Midori la aventó hacia atrás y la castaña trastabilló.

—¡Zorra! Eres una maldita fácil que...

Sakura se desconcertó un poco por lo que la chica exclamaba con enojo, sin embargo, se enderezó en toda su estatura al entender la acusación.

—A ver; uno, no tengo idea de lo que hablas y, dos, si alguien es una zorra es esa a la que llamas amiga —exclamó Sakura señalando a una Akiho que parecía divertida ante la situación.

Los ojos de Midori bien la pudieron matar.

—Seguramente por eso bailaste con Kenji, porque eres santa y pura...

La castaña negó.

—Arregla tus problemas con tu novio y déjame afuera de sus asuntos, ni siquiera es un amigo...

—¡Me dejó por ti! —gritó encolerizada su compañera mientras la señalaba—. Porque siempre te ha deseado y...

Sakura rio con sarcasmo, Kenji la había tratado como una idiota casi toda la carrera.

—Probablemente te dejó por tus enfermizos celos, ¿lo has pensado? —La chica abrió y cerró la boca como pez mientras que la otra negó con la cabeza—. Me cuidaría más de esas que se dicen tu amiga —espetó dándose la vuelta para ir a su auto. Temblaba del coraje.

Pero Midori la tomó del brazo y la volteó con brusquedad, Sakura casi vio en cámara lenta como elevó la mano para darle una bofetada pero de pronto un cuerpo apareció frente a ella.

—¡Basta, Midori! —exclamó Kenji sosteniendo las manos de la mencionada—. Estás haciendo el ridículo frente a la escuela, ¿no te da vergüenza? —gruñó con enojo.

—Claro, tenías que venir a ser su caballero...

Sakura sintió como tomaron su mano y alguien la jaló, se habían acumulado varios compañeros que los rodeaban así que hasta que salieron de la conmoción, encontró que fue Lien quien la sacó.

—¿Puedes creerlo? —bufó ella mientras su amigo la abrazaba por los hombros y les dirigía miradas asesinas a los que se atrevían a señalar—. No sé qué demonios tiene en la cabeza, pero no es mi culpa lo que sea que pasó con su novio... O ex... ¡Como sea!

El chico negó y juntos se dirigieron al estacionamiento.

—Súmale que seguramente Akiho le ha estado alimentando el odio —escupió él.

Ella suspiró de manera audible y trató de calmar su alterado estado de ánimo.

—¡Está casada! ¿Por qué no se dedica a su esposo? ¡Ella no quiso a Sayuri! —espetó al llegar a su vehículo donde se recargó y puso las manos en su rostro—. ¿Cuál es el fin de todo esto? —gimió con desesperación.

Lien la vio preocupado, la chica subió las manos a su cabello y enredó los dedos.

—Sakura...

—¿Quiere que deje a Syaoran? ¿Es eso? Tenerlo libre para regresar con él a su antojo.

Su amigo suspiró y la abrazó, lágrimas se habían empezado a derramar de su rostro y la sentía temblar.

—No dejes que te afecte, eso está buscando —susurró sobre su cabello.

La sintió sacudir la cabeza mientras lo abrazaba.

—¿Hasta dónde va a llegar? —lloró en su pecho.

Orbes grises miraron al firmamento teniendo la respuesta pero sabiendo que no podía decir nada. Al menos no hasta que Yukito encontrara un hueco legal en la demanda de Yuna.

 _«Hasta las últimas consecuencias»_ le respondió a su amiga con agobio y en su mente.

Akiho había planeado bien sus pasos y sabía que solo estaban empezando a ver la punta del iceberg.

* * *

Cuando Tomoyo llegó a la casa en Tokio, no encontró el auto del inglés en el estacionamiento superior. Sin embargo, al saber que existía el garage, se estacionó y bajó del auto mirando la casa frente a ella sintiendo el latido de su corazón en la sien.

Durante todo el camino pensó en cómo debería presentarse, que lado de ella sería el más adecuado mostrarle. Pero ya en el lugar todos sus planes se esfumaron de su mente.

La brisa movió su cabello hacia el lado izquierdo y ella entrelazó las manos al frente con nervios. Si Eriol se mostraba molesto o esquivo, como antes lo hacía, la haría renunciar a eso pequeño que tenían.

No sabía lidiar con el duelo, no tenía experiencia, pues bien se lo dijo el inglés, ella tenía a su padre vivo para odiarlo o amarlo. Y teniendo esa frase en mente, se acercó a la puerta y tocó el timbre decidiendo que iba a improvisar y a ajustarse a lo que el empresario necesitara.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que la puerta frente a ella se abriera y un Eriol con ojeras y playera negra la recibiera. Él no dijo nada, de hecho, sus ojos estaban totalmente inexpresivos.

Pero recordó que Syaoran dijo que se encerraba, así que el hecho de que siquiera le abriera, era un enorme punto a su favor.

Se paró frente a él y ladeó la cabeza, mantuvieron la mirada conectada por lo que pareció una eternidad hasta que finalmente ella lo vio: ese destello de absoluto dolor que el inglés estaba tratando de ocultar.

No lo pensó, ni siquiera lo planeó, solo lo atrajo a su cuerpo y lo abrazó con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir sintiéndolo estremecer y regresarle el gesto con la misma intensidad.

No lloró con ella ni no le dijo nada; solo la abrazó, se refugió en sus brazos y le permitió sostener esas piezas que poco a poco se habían estado desmoronando en esa absoluta soledad que lo engullía.

—Aquí estoy —le dijo al oído y él la abrazó con un poco más de fuerza—. No estás solo, Eriol, no tienes que estarlo.

El mencionado suspiró y cerró los ojos sabiendo que la mujer en sus brazos lo podía armar sin siquiera intentarlo.

Y eso lo llenaba de pánico.

* * *

Sayuri estaba tomando su siesta de la tarde y él se encontraba acostado a un lado viajando entre el consciente e inconsciente. Ya iban varias veces que cerraba los ojos y los abría sobresaltado con el corazón en la garganta.

Sabía que debía dormir, llevaba casi veinticuatro horas sin descansar. Pero cada que cerraba los ojos regresaba a su habitación en Hong Kong donde una cuna vacía lo esperaba.

Hacía meses que esa escena no lo atormentaba, desde que empezó a caer por ciertos ojos verdes que llenaban sus sueños de imagenes de besos robados y momentos intensos.

Pero ahora que tenía el accidente de Sayuri fresco en la cabeza, la imagen del día que despertó para encontrar la cuna vacía le daba vueltas y vueltas.

La última vez que se despaviló sobresaltado, bufó con enojo y se incorporó en la cama, pasó ambas manos por su rostro y con la derecha se echó el cabello hacia atrás.

—Diablos —masculló antes de tapar bien a la pequeña para luego levantarse y rodearla de almohadas para, acto seguido, salir de la recámara.

Caminó hasta la barra de la cocina y tomó el celular que seguía sin ninguna llamada. Frunció el ceño al ver la hora y buscó el contacto de Sakura. Ya eran las cuatro de la tarde y no tenía noticias de la chica.

La llamada entró y timbró varias veces antes de irse al buzón, algo que lo descolocó, así que colgó mirando el aparato sumamente extrañado.

Pensó en si sería prudente repetir la llamada, pero de pronto la pantalla se iluminó y el nombre de Sakura apareció en esta. Presionó el botón verde y se puso el teléfono al oído.

—Perdón, estaba pegando algo —musitó la chica y se aclaró la garganta—. ¿Pasa algo?

Syaoran miró hacia la ventana frunciendo el ceño.

—Eso te iba a preguntar, no me avisaste nada —le recordó tomando asiento en el sofá.

La chica suspiró de manera audible y se volvió a aclarar la garganta.

—Perdón, pasó algo en la escuela —susurró y la voz se le quebró un poco así que repitió el acto de aclararse la garganta—. No te dije porque no quería agobiarte.

Entonces él entendió que tenía que ver con su ex.

—¿Qué hizo? —preguntó sintiendo el enojo subir.

La chica suspiró con fuerza.

—En sí nada, pero Midori. —Un bufido—. Le está metiendo ideas en la cabeza sobre Kenji y yo; y ya sé que lo del sábado...

—No, está mal, se está aprovechando de la ruptura de su amiga para manipularla —espetó él—. Eso hace, maneja a las personas a su antojo —concluyó con hartazgo.

Se quedaron en silencio y él castaño exhaló aire con fuerza.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó en voz baja.

La imaginó mordiendo su labio inferior y sintió ganas de abrazarla, pero estaba del otro lado de la ciudad.

—Sí, no te preocupes, las puse en su lugar pero... Solo me he estado preguntando hasta dónde va a llegar para separarnos, ¿sabes?

Syaoran cerró los ojos habiéndose preguntado lo mismo. Su ex era vengativa y si se enteraba del accidente de Sayuri... Llevó la mirada al muro de la cocina y recordó la maleta que había preparado por si era necesario huir con su hija.

—Estará bien, Sakura, estaremos bien.

Y a pesar de que la chica quiso creerle, unas inmensas ganas de llorar la inundaron.

—Ok —susurró tragando el nudo en su garganta.

* * *

Tomoyo pasó el día viendo películas con Eriol. No lo sabía, pero el inglés era fanático de las películas de Batman, las del director Christopher Nolan. Un gusto que los hizo hablar por horas mientras recorrían la trilogía entera.

Aunque a él se le hizo un tanto extraño que una mujer fuera fanática de los superhéroes.

—Ya te encontré la comparativa perfecta —le dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras veían "El caballero de la noche".

—¿Cuál? —inquirió su acompañante.

—Batman, eres igualito —contestó sin titubear.

Sin embargo, el inglés se quedó pensativo.

—¿Por la tragedia? —preguntó.

Y Tomoyo entendiendo la referencia, ladeó la cabeza y lo miró de manera intensa.

—Porque eres capaz de tragarte el dolor para actuar como héroe.

Después de esa conversación, se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que llegaron al "Caballero de la noche asciende", donde en medio de pláticas banales, ella le contó sobre su examen final y la línea que armó inspirada por Sayuri.

Le mostró los diseños en su celular y él asintió de vez en cuando mientras que en otro tanto daba una opinión a favor o en contra.

Pero la pelinegra olvidó una fotografía que tenía en su álbum de colecciones, una donde su ex amigo con derechos posó para ella en jeans y una camisa abierta de color azul claro que hacía resaltar sus ojos grises mientras mostraba el increíble pack en su abdomen.

—No sabía que era modelo —musitó el inglés fingiendo indiferencia.

Tomoyo pasó la imagen y le restó importancia.

—No lo es, me debía un favor y se lo cobré para una tarea —justificó.

Eriol asintió.

—Como el doctor de Sayuri —masculló.

Tomoyo mordió el interior de su mejilla con nervios, ya decía ella que el hombre llevaba más tiempo en la puerta de la cafetería.

—Es difícil superar a tu primer todo —susurró guardando su celular—. La ruptura con Touya me dejó tan mal que me refugié en una relación sin futuro con Lien —contó con cansancio.

El hombre a su lado asintió y miró la pantalla, Bane estaba dando su discurso en el estadio.

—Los primeros son difíciles de olvidar —murmuró en un hilo de voz y la pelinegra casi lo vio cerrarse frente a ella.

Así fue como se encontró sola en una habitación —que supuso era de huéspedes— dando vueltas sin poder dormir. Una vez más el inglés le prestó ropa para descansar y su aroma la mantuvo despierta.

Bufando con frustración, azotó ambas manos en el colchón y se incorporó. Maldita foto que debió mandar a la nube y olvidó.

Pasando una mano a lo largo de su cabello trenzado, se levantó y salió de la recámara para buscar algo de agua. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio un ligero brillo proveniente de la planta baja.

Con mucho sigilo se asomó y encontró a Eriol frente al piano con la tapa levantada y la mirada clavada en las teclas. Sus manos se movían sobre la parte superior del instrumento en un aparente ademán de frustración qué ella logró interpretar como ansiedad por tocar.

Bajó hasta media escalera sin hacer nada de ruido.

—Les gustaba el teatro —exclamó de pronto el inglés, la había visto bajar por el reflejo del ventanal—. Solían ir todos los viernes y yo los acompañaba, pero ese día Syaoran y Meiling llegaron de visita, no quisimos arruinarles la velada así que nos quedamos.

Tomoyo bajó hasta la planta baja y lo dejó hablar. Evitó el tema el día anterior porque notó que él lo que menos quería era recordar en voz alta.

—Ya venían de regreso, el teatro estaba en Tomoeda y ellos venían por la carretera —continuó cerrando los ojos—. Un conductor tomó de más; era padre de familia y estaba cansado porque venía de algún lugar lejano, quiso relajarse con alcohol antes de llegar a casa.

La sintió sentarse a su lado pero ni así levantó los párpados.

—Perdió el control de su camioneta; en las cámaras de la autopista solo se ve que de pronto giró de manera brusca impactando el auto de mis padres con tanta fuerza que los mandó por encima del muro de contención —prosiguió en voz baja—. Un tráiler venía en el otro sentido, no alcanzó a frenar y empujó el vehículo por varios metros, dio muchas vueltas.

Tomoyo notó como su mano sobre el piano tembló y él la estiró antes de empuñarla.

—Todo pasó en menos de seis minutos —concluyó con la voz forzada.

La chica suspiró.

—A veces, un lo siento no es suficiente —susurró.

Eriol negó antes de abrir los ojos y mirar las teclas.

—Lo he escuchado miles de veces y no creo que realmente "lo sientan" —expresó cansado—. Solo es una frase que tiran aleatoriamente.

—O tal vez no la aceptas porque ni tú has podido expresar del todo tu sentir —alegó ella tocando una melodía en el piano.

Él la vio moverse sobre las teclas e inconscientemente sus dedos se movieron por encima del piano, un acto que Tomoyo sí notó, así que se detuvo y lo observó.

—¿Has intentado tocar de nuevo? —cuestionó en un susurro.

Orbes azules la vieron con desconcierto y detuvo el movimiento de las manos al bajarlas a sus piernas mientras negaba.

—No, no es algo que...

Se detuvo de golpe cuando la chica puso una mano sobre la de él y lo vio de manera potente, sus orbes amatistas parecían decididos a algo y sintió un estremecimiento recorrerlo al entender sus intenciones.

Caso quiso levantarse y alejarla, pero esa mirada resuelta lo tenía atrapado.

 **-Aquí empieza la canción-**

Giró el rostro huyendo del hechizo al que estaba por someterlo y clavó la mirada en las teclas frente a él, no se atrevió a elevar las manos o levantarse del banco.

Sabía lo que ella quería y no podía hacerlo, cerró los ojos con fuerza y negó tratando de mandar el mensaje con firmeza. No se sentía preparado, ni siquiera era capaz de recordar la correcta posición.

Pero percibió un toque debajo de su palma y sintió como su mano derecha se elevó y fue colocada con cuidado sobre el piano antes de que el acto se repitiera con la mano izquierda.

Sus dedos sintieron lo frío y liso de las teclas y la mano de Tomoyo se acomodó sobre su rodilla, no hizo nada más, solo lo observó en silencio.

Entonces, sus dedos comenzaron a tocar con lentitud, su mente se llenó de ese conocimiento musical que mantenía bajo llave y sus manos se movieron de manera experta.

Levantó los párpados y mantuvo la mirada en lo que hacía, experimentó como si algo pesado cayera de su espalda y no pudo evitar recitar la letra que acompañaba la melodía.

La había escuchado hacía tiempo y la aprendió de oído, en su mente estaban resguardados los tonos y tiempos, así que fue bastante fácil recrear la canción en ese piano que llevaba años silenciado.

Conforme más avanzaba, más ligero se sentía, estaba expresando aquello que su alma escondió durante tanto tiempo y que no sabía que necesitaba liberar; admitía su realidad.

Y cuando llegó al coro, la mano de la mujer a su lado presionó un poco su pierna al decir, por primera vez en voz alta, lo que realmente pensaba de ella. Era una letra tan personal, tan real, que sintió un estremecimiento recorrer su cuerpo y su voz vacilar al describir a la pelinegra que se metió bajo su piel de forma poco convencional.

Entonces tocó con más seguridad y su voz se tornó firme al mencionar las frases de la segunda estrofa; no se permitió vacilar, dejó que la música expresara lo que con palabras no había podido exteriorizar, con nadie más.

La liviandad que invadió su alma lo dejó perplejo, le sorprendió descubrir la carga que el silencio de ocho años provocó. Sinceramente, nunca creyó poder admitir que el vacío se había vuelto un exceso.

O que una mujer lo estaba salvando de ese torbellino negro que muchas veces alimentó con recuerdos dolorosos.

—Me cambió la vida entera —masculló sin dejar de tocar.

Repitió la frase dos veces, hablando cada vez con más lentitud pero sin perder la firmeza ni las ganas de querer que la chica a su lado entendiera la extensión de la frase, la verdad detrás de esas cinco palabras.

Y al final, soltó un profundo suspiro que prácticamente se llevó todo lo oscuro de su alma.

Tomoyo entrelazó sus dedos y él volteó para juntar sus frentes. Su respiración se mezcló, más no pudo hablar, ya todo había quedado dicho entre ellos.

Cuando la chica besó su frente con suma ternura, no pudo evitar buscar sus labios para iniciar un intercambio necesitado y demandante. Tenía tantos sentimientos en su interior que no encontró otra manera de hacerle saber lo que había provocado.

Sakura le dijo que tal vez no había buscado bien una razón para volver a tocar; un escalofrío lo recorrió, tomó a Tomoyo por la cintura y la subió al piano sin dejar de besarla. Ella enredó las manos en su cabello y lo atrajo lo más que pudo a su cuerpo, ambos se estremecieron por la intensidad del momento.

Y al separarse, Eriol la abrazó con fuerza poniendo su cabeza sobre la de ella en un acto de anhelo y pertenencia. Suspiró de manera temblorosa mientras que la chica en sus brazos rodeó su cintura y dejó el oído en su pecho para escuchar su acelerado latido.

Fue ahí, envuelto en ese abrazo, que Eriol se dio cuenta que había encontrado una perfecta razón para dejar el estado anímico en el que había estado.

* * *

El capítulo está incompleto, son 7200 palabras que se iban a extender a unas 10k y por lo mismo lo leerían hasta el miércoles, así que prefiero dividirlo y subir la segunda parte en cuanto acabe.

Les quise dar su momento a ET porque al final son los que van a ser más fuertes ante todo lo que se viene.

Ya les di muchas más pistas sobre para donde va la trama y los personajes, espero las hayan captado ;)

Bueno, vamos con las dudas:

 **Hay incesto porque Tomoyo y Touya son primos:**

Desde el inicio de la historia hice mención a que era un universo alterno, no iba a respetar nada del canon original. De hecho, he hecho énfasis en que Tomoyo es la mejor amiga de Sakura, no su prima. Sé que la situación de la fundación Amamiya les llama la atención, pero aún no toca explicarlo dentro de la trama, pero créanme que Tomoyo no es familiar de Sakura en ningún aspecto.

 **La relación de SS es tóxica:**

Este comentario me hizo pasar el domingo releyendo. Si algo he intentado con la trama es hacer real la relación de SS, con sus cargas emocionales e inseguridades. No sé si a eso se le llama tóxico, el Syaoran de CTR sí era sumamente tóxico y estaba segura de haber alejado esa personalidad de esta trama.

Aquí lo que he intentado es demostrar que la comunicación es la base de toda relación, no, Syaoran no le debe dar santo y seña a Sakura (cosa que no ha hecho) pero sí le debe explicar su pasado y las acciones que tienen que ver con este. Por el lado de Sakura, le toca madurar y aceptar que Akiho es pasado, debe hacerse segura por sí misma si quiere una relación con Syaoran. No sé si olvidan que es un año menor y que no ha vivido ni la mitad de lo que Syaoran.

Aunando este punto, me gustaría saber qué es para ustedes una relación tóxica y si acaso lo han visto en la trama (si me pueden explicar en qué partes sería mejor) para corregir, pues si algo busco como escritora es jamás romantizar actos tóxicos, pues soy sobreviviente de una relación así.

 **Días de actualización:**

Ya había mencionado que son los fines de semana, esta vez de plano me pasé porque la vida a veces no es como uno planea, menos cuando se es madre, esposa, escritora y ayudante. Tengo demasiadas actividades entre semana y en esta de plano colapsé así que les ruego paciencia cuando ven que no hay actualización.

Creo que eso es todo, saben que amo leer sus comentarios así sean de crítica, pero por fa, denme bases para poder corregir las cosas.

Los quiero y espero subir la otra parte del capítulo pronto, no doy días porque tengo una semana caótica :(


	28. Chapter 28

Total que el capítulo terminó con el largo de más de 5000 palabras, así que considérenlo un capítulo y no un complemento.

Todo esta tomando forma jeje, a este paso la historia va a acabar con 40 capítulos por lo largo ^^'

Espero les guste.

* * *

 **Ella, tú y yo.**

* * *

Sakura pasó temprano a casa de Tomoyo para poder recoger su maqueta y llevarla a la escuela. Se le hizo raro no encontrar el auto de su amiga, pero se limitó a morder su labio con nervios mientras caminaba hasta el estudio.

La mamá de su mejor amiga estaría fuera hasta el fin de semana, así que seguramente no se enteraría que la pelinegra no llegó a casa a dormir. Porque estaba segura que la chica no lo hizo.

Se preguntaba si había pasado la noche con Eriol, si acaso había algo ahí en lo que no detalló. La llenaba de incertidumbre que así fuera, pues Tomoyo y el inglés eran como agua y aceite, totalmente contrarios.

Llegó al estudio y revisó que no faltara nada, estaba en eso cuando escuchó un profundo suspiro proveniente de la puerta.

—¿Pasaste la noche con él? —preguntó sin voltear poniéndose en cuclillas para ver mejor la maqueta.

—No como te imaginas, aunque sí dormimos en la misma cama —contestó Tomoyo con una sonrisa.

La castaña la vio de soslayo antes de levantarse.

—Fue un día difícil —suspiró negando.

Orbes amatistas la vieron con preocupación.

—Me dijo Lien, ¿por qué no llamaste?

La chica se encogió de hombros.

—Puedo con mis propias batallas, ¿pudiste con la de él?

Su mejor amiga se adentró al estudio para caminar hasta un banco alto donde tomó asiento.

—Me dejó ver un lado de él que tenía enterrado... —contó en un hilo de voz—. No sé cómo sentirme al respecto.

Sakura ladeó la cabeza, hasta ese momento entendió porqué su amiga se perdía en sus pensamientos y no pudo evitar sentirse preocupada.

—¿Te enamoraste? —cuestionó en un susurro.

Tomoyo la vio inexpresiva antes de soltarse el cabello que aún mantenía en una trenza.

—No sé, esto es diferente a lo que sentí por Touya... Quiero verlo bien así no sea conmigo. —Apoyó los codos en la mesa donde estaba la maqueta—. ¿Recuerdas que eso decías de Yukito?

La castaña asintió mientras veía la maqueta. Por su mente pasó el rostro de Syaoran.

—El verdadero amor no se trata de posesión, puedes amar a alguien y aún así dejarlo ir —masculló frunciendo el ceño.

Tomoyo puso su mano sobre la de su mejor amiga y apretó un poco.

—Syaoran te ama —aseguró.

La de ojos verdes le dio una diminuta sonrisa.

—Y yo a él, pero soy consciente de que Sayuri es primero... Y creo que eso lo asusta.

Su amiga hizo la cabeza de lado.

—¿Que pongas primero a su hija que su relación?

Sakura tragó pesado y regresó la mirada a la maqueta.

—Que ame a Sayuri tanto como a él —respondió en voz baja.

* * *

Syaoran pasó una mano por su cabello a la par que bostezaba mientras se preparaba una taza de café.

Sayuri seguía dormida, pero él tenía que enviar un archivo para aprobación. Había hecho los últimos cambios al logo y esperaba que ahora sí el cliente estuviera satisfecho.

Su celular vibró y él lo tomó de la barra mientras llevaba la taza con café a sus labios. Encontró un mensaje de Sakura, más bien, era una foto de la maqueta en su auto con un emoji de dedos cruzados.

Bajó la taza y se concentró en responder. Le deseó suerte y recibió una carita con corazones de regreso. Sonrío antes de bloquear la pantalla y dejar el celular a un lado para, acto seguido, apoyar los codos en la barra y frotar su rostro varias veces para tratar de despavilarse.

Suspiró de manera audible y se rascó la cabeza.

—Estoy seguro de que lo vas a lograr —le dijo a la nada.

Tomó de nuevo su taza de café y tras agarrar su celular, se dirigió a la computadora que prendió entre bostezos perezosos.

Puso el codo sobre el escritorio y con la mano frotó su frente antes de pasarse a su cabello. No había dormido bien, los sueños de la cuna vacía habían regresado con fuerza y a cada rato se despertaba sobresaltado y jadeando. Con el temor cerrándole la garganta y el corazón resonando tan fuerte que no lo dejaba pensar con claridad.

Pero veía a Sayuri dormida a su lado en completa paz y se obligaba a retomar la compostura.

Akiho no sabía del accidente, no tenía razones de peso para quitarle a la niña. Es más, no sabía nada de ellos, así que esperaba que aquello fuera un gran impedimento para que metiera una demanda de custodia por venganza. Aunque, incluso si lo hacía, él ya estaba listo para tomar a su hija y huir como alguna vez lo hizo.

Su celular vibró y esperando un mensaje de su novia, lo desbloqueó sin titubear; sin embargo, al ver de quién era y lo que contenía, frunció el ceño y endureció la mandíbula.

Wei jamás lo contactaba, siempre era él el de la iniciativa.

Pero aquello no era lo que alteró su estado de ánimo, fue el aviso el que lo descolocó.

 _"Joven Syaoran, estamos en Tomoeda"_

¿Estamos? ¿Qué demonios hacía su madre en un pueblo tan lejano?

Escribió rápidamente una respuesta:

 _"¿Me busca?"_

Su ex mayordomo se mantuvo en línea, así que el aviso de leído llegó luego, luego, y a los pocos segundos leyó una respuesta:

 _"No, viene en representación de la empresa a un asunto"_

Respiró con alivio, agradeció el aviso y bloqueó su celular.

Yelan no lo había desheredado directamente, pero permitió que el consejo de ancianos buscara una familia para Sayuri y no se opuso a su partida. De hecho, le exigió que dejara tarjetas de crédito, débito y chequera en la pequeña mesa a la entrada de la mansión. Esa fue su única exigencia antes de partir.

Así que para él, Yelan no era madre ni pariente, solo una decepción más en su lista de gente.

* * *

Tres pares de manos fueron necesarias para subir, bajar y llevar la maqueta hasta el salón de exposiciones. Afortunadamente nada se movió de lugar, todo estaba tal y como debía de estar.

Sin embargo, al ver los otros proyectos, Sakura se sintió pequeña; experimentó la misma sensación de fuera de lugar que la invadió en su primer día de clases. Había desde casas hasta estadios representados en maquetas, pasando por el museo de Kenji y el hotel de lujo de un chico de último semestre.

Fue con estos dos con quienes estaban reunidos la mayoría de sus compañeros de carrera. Incluso los maestros observaban y comentaban con admiración.

—¿Son paneles solares? —Escuchó a su espalda y volteó sobresaltada. Era una chica de último año que se había inclinado para observar mejor su maqueta.

—Sí, levantan el setenta por ciento de energía de la plaza.

Su compañera de ojos café observó desde todos los ángulos su proyecto, se notaba en sus facciones que estaba bastante sorprendida.

—Escuché sobre tu diseño, vaya que te luciste —masculló con cierto aire de orgullo.

Sakura se preguntó si acaso se había enterado lo que ya sabía, que su plaza era muy ambiciosa y un riesgo de inversión por los paneles.

—LS, ¿no eras Sakura Kinomoto? —cuestionó otro compañero que se acercó a ver la maqueta.

—Es mi socio, lo estoy presentando en conjunto —explicó la castaña sintiéndose extraña cuando más personas se empezaron a acercar a admirar lo que habían hecho.

Murmullos de sorpresa, señalamientos y preguntas se acumularon tras unos minutos. Incluso profesores empezaron a hablar con el que era su maestro, sobre la plaza autosustentable que aparentemente sí era posible costear.

Ella contestó las dudas con una enorme sonrisa sintiendo el orgullo expandirse en su pecho, ansiaba con toda el alma que Syaoran hubiera estado a su lado para escuchar los elogios.

Pero al ver la puerta, intercambió sonrisas con sus amigos; Lien levantó ambos pulgares y Tomoyo sonrió gozosa. Sin embargo, esta última notó el estado enajenado de Kenji, y como endureció un poco la mandíbula mientras observaba el revuelo que estaba causando su mejor amiga.

Le dio un codazo a Lien, quien la miró molesto hasta que ella hizo un movimiento de cabeza en dirección al chico. Su amigo carraspeó y negó.

—La envidia corroe —espetó.

Pero la pelinegra ladeó la cabeza al darse cuenta que no era envidia lo que el chico parecía sentir, más bien eran celos y anhelo, como si hubiera querido ser quien presentara el proyecto con la chica.

Al parecer, Midori no estaba equivocada al decir que la dejó por la despistada castaña.

* * *

Cuando Syaoran abrió la puerta de su departamento, los ojos alegres de su novia junto a un fuerte abrazo y un beso, lo dejaron con una sonrisa en la boca.

Sakura le contó emocionada lo que aconteció en la escuela, la cantidad de elogios y buenos comentarios la habían llenado de seguridad para presentar el proyecto al día siguiente.

Estaba sentada en el suelo con Sayuri mientras él se mantenía de brazos cruzados recargado en la columna que sostenía la barra de la cocina. Los orbes de la chica parecían estar brillando.

—Y los de último curso dijeron que los cortes eran perfectos y, ¿ves nuestra fuente? Entendieron que está exactamente al centro del terreno, dicen que es un detalle admirable —dijo mientras armaba bloques con su hija.

El castaño, por su lado, no pudo evitar sentirse pleno ante la felicidad que emanaba la chica, sabía lo mucho que significaba para ella tener éxito con la plaza.

Entonces Sakura ladeó la cabeza al ver lo que estaba colgado de la silla.

—¿Te ibas a bañar? —preguntó curiosa.

Él siguió su mirada y se encogió de hombros.

—Estaba dormida, pero despertó y ya sabes...

La castaña puso otro bloque e hizo un ademán con la mano.

—Ve, aquí vamos a estar ocupadas creando algo, ¿verdad, Sayuri?

La pequeña estaba de pie y recolectaba cubos antes de entregárselos a la chica, balbuceaba emocionada.

Syaoran asintió y tras tomar su toalla, se dirigió al baño.

No podía dejar de sonreír por lo que pasó en el proyecto, habían sido semanas de arduo trabajo por parte de ambos y se sentía orgulloso de lo que lograron. Esperaba que la presentación fuera igual de perfecta, la ensayaron varias veces mientras armaban la maqueta.

Sakura debía dejar en claro que el precio de los paneles era exclusivamente para ellos. Un gancho ideal para cualquier inversionista.

Al salir de la regadera, escuchó algo de música afuera. No logró identificar la melodía, pero percibía que era una tonada alegre llena de energía.

Se secó lo más que pudo su cabello castaño y, tras vestirse, abrió la puerta donde finalmente escuchó con más claridad la canción.

Aventó su toalla a la cama de su recámara y se acercó en silencio a la sala; la escena que lo recibió lo sorprendió de manera agradable y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Sakura estaba en cuclillas frente a su hija a quien había puesto sobre el sillón, la chica movía la cabeza de un lado a otro al ritmo del coro de "Can't stop de feeling" de Justin Timberlake.

Sayuri aplaudía y se movía arriba y abajo con una enorme sonrisa.

Entonces su novia se levantó y ayudó a la bebé a hacer lo mismo, pero sin bajarla del sofá, solo la sostuvo de las manos mientras las meneaba a la par que cantaba. La chica movía las caderas al ritmo del bajo y cuando cantaba "Can't stop the feeling" giraba la cabeza en círculos ocasionando que la pequeña riera.

Entonces su hija lo encontró junto a la columna de la cocina y le extendió los brazos. Sakura volteó un poco y sin dejar de cantar, cargó a su pequeña antes de que dieran una vuelta completa y caminaran en su dirección sin dejar de bailar.

Sayuri se carcajeó cuando la castaña le ofreció la mano y él la tomó para ayudarla a dar otra vuelta.

La canción emitió sus últimos acordes e intercambió una mirada llena de ternura con su novia mientras su hija se impulsó hacia él para que la sostuviera. Syaoran dejó un beso en la frente de su niña antes de juntar sus labios con los de la chica.

Fue un beso corto pero cargado de alegría y amor. El castaño rodeó a Sakura con un brazo mientras que con el otro sostuvo a la bebé.

Un sentimiento de pertenencia se abrió paso en medio de todos sus miedos y abrazó a las dos chicas que más amaba en su vida tratando de convencerse de que valía la pena luchar por ellas y no huir.

* * *

Cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza a Lien, no había poder humano que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión. Defecto que sus padres encontraron molesto cuando no lograron que cambiara las leyes por medicina.

Tocó la puerta frente a él con la mandíbula tensa antes de cruzar los brazos y esperar a que cierta mujer le abriera.

Ojos carmesí lo vieron con cansancio cuando la chica finalmente se dignó a salir.

—¿Acabaste tu caso? —le preguntó ella apoyando la cabeza en la puerta con medio cuerpo escondido detrás de esta.

Él bufó y negó.

—Necesitamos hablar —masculló tratando de contener su humor bajo control.

Algo que al parecer no logró, pues ella lo vio con seriedad antes de abrir totalmente para dejarlo pasar. Cuando lo hizo, cerró la puerta y encontró la habitación llena de platos de comida.

—¿No puedes dejar que recojan? —cuestionó señalando la montaña de porcelana sobre la mesa junto a la puerta del balcón.

La pelinegra hizo girar los ojos antes de caminar a la cama donde se sentó cruzando las piernas y se encogió de hombros.

—No me gusta que nadie entre, ¿acabaste con tu caso?

Lien puso el pulgar y meñique sobre su frente y suspiró con fuerza.

—Necesito preguntarte algo y que respondas con sinceridad —musitó antes de mirarla, la chica lo vio inexpresiva y movió de manera afirmativa la cabeza—. ¿Por qué tu novio no ha intentado buscarte?

Meiling se mantuvo inerte, su rostro no demostró ninguna emoción y él cruzó de nuevo los brazos.

—Mei...

—Ya te dije, estoy de viaje...

Orbes grises la vieron incrédulos y la señaló.

—Alguien que te marca de la manera que él lo hizo, no acepta que solo te vayas de viaje —espetó—. Así que dime cómo...

—Bien, se supone que estoy con amigos suyos, gente en la que confía plenamente, por eso no me ha buscado —lo interrumpió con enojo y lo miró de manera desafiante—. Y no tengo porqué darte más explicaciones —concluyó tajante.

Lien asintió una sola vez antes de dirigirse a la puerta y abrirla con enojo.

—No te equivoques, Meiling; si estás poniendo en peligro a la gente que amo no dudaré en delatarte —amenazó antes de azotar la puerta detrás de él.

La mencionada parpadeó varias veces y limpió con rudeza las lágrimas que se acumularon en sus ojos.

Lien no entendía, había actuado de la manera que creyó adecuada en el momento. Pensó que todo sería para bien y jamás se esperó que la vida diera tantos giros.

Lo peor era que no había vuelta atrás, solo le quedaba esperar a que todo se derrumbara y su tormento apareciera en Tomoeda.

* * *

Eriol nunca se esperó compartir su oficina con nadie. Era lo que llamaban un lobo solitario que disfrutaba de trabajar a puertas cerradas sin que lo interrumpieran.

En aquél momento, increíblemente lo estaba haciendo: había hojas de papel esparcidas por la mesa ratona en la sala de su oficina, colores en el suelo y varios patrones de tela esparcidos sobre el sofá de piel negro.

Tomoyo salió del baño con una coleta alta, iba murmurando cosas mientras caminaba de regreso a su lugar en el suelo de su oficina donde retomó una de las hojas descartadas.

—¿Segura que no quieres trabajar en la sala de juntas? La mesa es más grande —insistió el inglés cerrando el folder de archivos que debían enviar.

La chica negó antes de darle una sonrisa.

—La pregunta correcta es, ¿quieres que me vaya?

Orbes azules y amatistas se enfrentaron en silencio hasta que él desvió la mirada y se aclaró la garganta.

—No lo dije en ese sentido, no me imagino lo incómodo que es trabajar en el suelo en una mesa tan chaparra —musitó abriendo correos pendientes en su computadora—. Sobretodo porque he visto tu estudio, tienes todo bien clasificado.

La vio de soslayo levantarse y caminar hasta él, se sentó en el escritorio y apoyó un pie sobre su silla. Inmediatamente se hizo hacía atrás llegando a enderezar la espalda, ella le dio una sonrisa coqueta mientras empujaba de lado a lado su asiento, jugando.

Todo el cuerpo del inglés se erizó, sin embargo, se mantuvo impasible ante la mirada seductora.

—Es bueno de vez en cuando perder el orden, señor Bond —susurró.

El empresario soltó un sonoro suspiro.

—Tomoyo...

La chica ladeó la cabeza y relamió sus labios.

—Eriol —lo imitó.

El mencionado negó antes de apoyar la frente en las yemas de sus dedos.

—¿Me estás tratando de seducir? —le preguntó en voz baja.

La chica sonrío abiertamente y subió un poco el pie sin romper el contacto visual.

—¿Me cree capaz, señor Wayne?

Eriol entonces rio en voz baja e impulsó hacia adelante la silla quedando frente a la rodilla de la pelinegra. Mantuvo la atención en los gestos de la chica y la sintió estremecer cuando acercó los labios. Sonrió de lado y con suma lentitud, besó su pierna y la escuchó jadear.

—No juegues con fuego, Tomoyo —masculló sobre su piel antes de levantar el rostro, sus ojos se habían llenado de expectativa.

Ella mordió el interior de su mejilla y se inclinó hacia el frente hasta quedar a milímetros del inglés.

—No es un juego, Eriol —dijo en voz casi inaudible—. Eres mucho más que eso.

El corazón del mencionado dio un brinco tan brusco que por un momento le costó respirar, pero al estudiar la mirada de la chica en su escritorio, se dio cuenta de que decía la verdad. Lo que se estaba dando entre ellos había dejado de ser un juego de poder desde que se besaron por primera vez.

—¿Estás segura? No soy lo que llamarías material para una relación estable —alegó él tratando de disuadirla de lo que sea que estuviera intentando hacer con él.

Tomoyo sonrió con picardía.

—¿Quién lo es? Prefiero decir que lo intentamos a que lo dejamos pausado, ¿tú no? —interrogó tratando de ocultar la duda en su voz.

Eriol suspiró con fuerza antes de pasar un mechón de cabello negro detrás de su oreja.

—No tomamos partido, pase lo que pase entre nuestros amigos, lo nuestro es punto y aparte, ¿bien? —cuestionó él en voz baja.

Tomoyo lo vio desconcertada y se limitó a estudiar la mirada azulada que era un mar de secretos e incertidumbre. Sabía que lo que le estaba pidiendo era grande, pues siempre había puesto a sus amigos antes que ella.

Pero por esa misma razón, de siempre dejarse en segundo lugar, empujó a su ex con alguien más. Tal vez era tiempo de ser un poco egoísta.

—Bien —contestó y buscó el contacto con los labios del inglés para sellar lo que podrían llamar, el mejor trato de sus vidas.

* * *

Sakura frunció el ceño, estornudó tres veces y sacó la lengua a la par que escuchaba un gruñido seguido de un bufido.

—Lo juro, si lo vuelves a hacer te voy a pintar los labios de negro —espetó su mejor amiga.

La castaña abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada endurecida de la heredera Daidouji.

—Eso te pasa por exagerar, ya te dije que solo es el ensayo —insistió, como llevaba haciéndolo desde hacía una hora.

—Hoy te van a calificar y te ves bien, por una vez en la vida me dejas vestirte así que déjame lucirme —alegó la pelinegra retomando una brocha para pintar sus párpados.

La castaña cruzó los brazos, sentía el cabello tan tieso que estaba segura que sería capaz de romper algo con la cabeza.

—Esto era para mañana, exageraste con este traje. —Tomoyo entrecerró los ojos y la chica tragó pesado—. ¿Lien? —lo llamó tratando de buscar la defensa de su amigo.

Sin embargo, silencio la recibió y ambas chicas se miraron extrañadas antes de voltear a dónde el mencionado parecía ya no estar. Pero sí, su amigo seguía en la misma posición de hacía una hora: sentado sobre el escritorio con los brazos sobre sus rodillas mientras veía la universidad.

Habían llegado temprano para ayudar a Sakura a prepararse para la presentación frente a sus maestros. De esa exposición dependía su calificación final, por eso Tomoyo se había tomado a pecho el arreglo de la castaña.

—¡Hey! Acá estamos —exlcamó la pelinegra aventando una bolita de algodón.

El chico de ojos grises las vio fastidiado.

—¿Qué? —dijo con enojo.

Tomoyo se cruzó de brazos no sintiéndose intimidada por el mal humor de su amigo.

—¿Ahora qué traes?

Lien negó y regresó la mirada a la ventana. Estaban en uno de los salones del tercer piso de su facultad, desde ahí se podía ver el campo de fútbol.

—No dormí bien, el caso me está agotando —se excusó.

Sakura y su mejor amiga intercambiaron miradas incrédulas, pero fue la segunda quién hizo un ademán de desinterés.

—Déjalo, mejor dime a qué hora te toca.

La castaña suspiró de manera temblorosa, su estómago se revolvió a causa de los nervios y el palpitar de su corazón se volvió rápido e intenso.

—Soy la cuarta —susurró y entrelazó las manos en su regazo—. Si así estoy ahorita, imagina cómo estaré mañanas que es frente al jurado.

Tomoyo terminó de aplicarle brillo labial y sonrió con orgullo.

—Saldrá bien y te ves hermosa, muy profesional, ¿o no Lien?

El chico se había bajado del escritorio y ahora veía hacia abajo por la ventana, había gente reunida en la entrada de la facultad de Sakura, aquello lo hizo fruncir el ceño antes de sacudir la cabeza.

—Vamos, parece que ya va a empezar —les dijo a ambas chicas caminando a la puerta y abriéndola para esperarlas.

Tomoyo guardó su maquillaje mientras la castaña se veía anonadada en un pequeño espejo; el maquillaje era natural pero resaltaba sus ojos verdes.

Miró hacia abajo a su atuendo y mordió sus labios con nervios. Su amiga le había prestado un traje sastre color azul marino. La falda le llegaba a la rodilla, el saco era de manga tres cuartos y la camisa era de color blanco. Se sentía sumamente extraña.

Le entregó el espejo a la chica y tras tomar el folder con sus notas, se encaminó a la puerta. Lien le dio una sonrisa acompañada de un guiño.

—Te ves hermosa, pero no le digas que dije —susurró.

—¡Te escuché! —exclamó Tomoyo colgándose su bolsa al hombro y echando su cabello hacia atrás—. Solo estás molesto porque no te agarré de modelo para mi línea —bromeó acercándose.

El chico chistó y los tres se dirigieron al ascensor de la facultad. Subieron y Sakura entrelazó las manos al frente antes de apretarlas hasta tornarlas blancas.

—Respira, saldrá bien —insistió Tomoyo.

La castaña asintió y tras cerrar los ojos, echó sus hombros hacia atrás para tratar de aligerar el estrés que se había acumulado en su espalda.

El elevador tintineó avisando que habían llegado a la planta baja y los tres salieron de este para luego dirigirse a la puerta.

El aire del día ayudó a la chica a sentirse liviana, recordó el discurso que práctico con Syaoran el día anterior antes de irse a su casa y sonrió sintiendo calma.

Solo debía imaginar a sus maestros con el rostro de su novio y todo saldría bien.

—¿La exposición es frente a todo el alumnado? —cuestionó Lien.

Ella negó y lo miró extrañada hasta que encontró la razón de su pregunta. Había una gran cantidad de estudiantes afuera de su facultad hablando entre murmullos. Sintió un fuerte tirón en el pecho pero trató de controlarse. Seguro estaban ahí para ver las maquetas.

Cuando estuvieron en las escaleras que llevaban a la facultad, varios voltearon a verla. En su mente se repitió que todos hablaban en murmullos mientras la observaban porque jamás la habían visto tan formal, trató de convencerse de aquello como si su vida dependiera de ello, pero la verdad era que sentía que su estómago estaba dando vueltas cual rueda de la fortuna.

Lien entrecerró los ojos al notar también que su amiga era el centro de atención, instintivamente buscó la mano de Tomoyo quien lo vio con el ceño fruncido y los ojos llenos de preocupación. Algo estaba mal.

Caminaron hasta el salón donde resguardaron las maquetas, había gente de seguridad de la escuela en la puerta hablando con los profesores y Sakura sintió una horrible opresión en el pecho que no la dejaba respirar bien.

Varios de sus compañeros estaban afuera hablando entre ellos, pero fue Kenji quien más llamó su atención. Estaba apoyado sobre la pared contraria a la entrada del salón con los brazos cruzados, la mirada baja y el cuerpo tenso.

Pero cuando el maestro la encontró caminando, el gesto que se dibujó en su rostro fue suficiente para hacerla trastabillar.

Miró a su alrededor y se sintió acorralada, todos sus compañeros, incluso los de otros grados, la veían con lástima.

No titubeó, caminó con decisión a su salón a pesar de que Lien la trató de detener. Aún en medio del llamado de su mejor amiga, se dirigió hasta el salón y al entrar y buscar su maqueta, su corazón se detuvo.

No la vio donde la había dejado, estaban todas menos la de ella. Sintió su garganta secarse, todo su entorno se hizo ruido mientras caminaba hacia la mesa vacía.

Fue estando a unos cuantos pasos que su zapatilla piso algo que tronó. Al bajar la mirada encontró uno de los árboles de su maqueta. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando siguió el rastro de papel batería destrozado junto a restos de lo que había sido la vegetación de sus jardines.

Y finalmente ahí, del lado izquierdo de la mesa, encontró el techo de paneles pisoteado junto a lo que había sido el frente de la plaza.

Ahogó un sollozo cuando sintió unas manos en sus hombros, y se movió de manera brusca para escapar de quién quiera que la estuviera tratando de sostener. Las lágrimas nublaron su vista y se dedicó a aventar a la gente que no la dejaba pasar.

A lo lejos escuchaba que la llamaban, pero no se detuvo, salió corriendo de la facultad sin mirar a nadie. Luego se apresuró hasta la salida de la universidad, donde sin saber qué rumbo tomar, se quitó las zapatillas y corrió lo más rápido que pudo sintiendo su corazón latir de manera fuerte y dolorosa.

 _«¿Por qué?»_ fue lo único que su mente logró pensar.

* * *

Eriol sostenía a su ahijada mientras Syaoran le mostraba el logo final. Los clientes habían dado el visto bueno por lo que solo era cuestión de recibir el resto del pago.

El castaño no dejaba de ver el reloj de la iMac, acto que no pasó desapercibido por su acompañante.

—¿A qué hora era la presentación? —Decidió preguntar este último.

—Ya debió acabar, pero tal vez se tomaron tiempo en dar retroalimentación o algo así —respondió.

Eriol asintió y le trató de quitar sus llaves a Sayuri, a cada rato activaba la alarma.

El sonido de su celular hizo sobresaltar a Syaoran, y esperando ver el nombre de Sakura en la pantalla, frunció el entrecejo al descubrir que era la pelinegra quien llamaba.

—¿Tomoyo? —dijo captando la atención de su amigo.

—¿Estás con Sakura? —cuestionó la chica de manera seria mientras escuchaba a Lien decir algo al fondo.

El castaño miró extrañado a su mejor amigo.

—No, debió terminar la presentación y llamar pero...

—Destruyeron su maqueta —espetó la chica al borde de las lágrimas.

Syaoran se quedó con la palabra en la boca.

—¿Qué? —Debió escuchar mal o era una broma de pésimo gusto.

La pelinegra suspiró con fuerza como queriendo ajustar su respiración.

—Cancelaron los ensayos, alguien entró y destruyó la maqueta de Sakura, solo la de ella —le contó con la voz quebrada—. Salió corriendo de la escuela y apagó su celular, no sabemos dónde está.

Él negó y cerró los ojos apretando con fuerza. Dios, Sakura debía estar destrozada.

—¿Cómo pudo pasar? —masculló antes de dejar caer el puño sobre el escritorio.

—¿Tienes idea de dónde podría estar? Llamamos a su hermano y a Yukito, estamos en su casa y nadie sabe nada —continuó la chica.

Syaoran sacudió la cabeza.

—No. —Suspiró—. Si no ésta con ustedes...

La pelinegra le dijo algo a Lien quien maldijo.

—¿Si te llama...?

—Sí, claro —musitó; tras despedirse, terminó la llamada y puso los codos sobre el escritorio para sostener su rostro con las manos.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Eriol poniendo a Sayuri en el suelo y quedándose en cuclillas para tratar de quitarle sus llaves.

—Destruyeron la maqueta —respondió el chico a través de sus palmas—. Demonios, ¿qué clase de gente va en esa jodida escuela? —escupió.

Exhaló aire con fuerza y enredó los dedos en su cabello. ¿A dónde pudo haber ido?

Sintió un toque en su pierna y bajando las manos, llevó la mirada a su hija quien lo veía con grandes ojos ambarinos. Un sólo lugar llegó a su mente, ese que los unió.

—Ve —dijo Eriol extendiéndole las llaves que había recuperado de su ahijada.

Syaoran lo vio contrariado y el inglés insistió.

—Yo veo a Sayuri, ve a buscarla —reiteró.

Él lo miró inexpresivo antes de asentir, tomar su celular, las llaves ofrecidas y besar en la frente a su hija.

—La traeré —susurró sobre su piel y se levantó para correr fuera del departamento y hasta el auto lujoso de su amigo.

Su corazón latía con rapidez y prácticamente salió del estacionamiento derrapando las llantas. Algo muy dentro de él le decía que la encontraría en ese lugar.

* * *

El tráfico había estado pesado al ser hora pico, pero finalmente llegó a su destino y estacionó el vehículo en el mismo lugar donde Sakura colocó su auto hacía tantas semanas atrás.

Miró el café a su izquierda antes de llevar la atención al edificio que ya contaba con un letrero de "Se vende". Sin apartar la vista del lugar, cerró la puerta y casi corrió sintiendo incertidumbre.

Si no la encontraba ahí, no sabría dónde más buscar.

Caminó a lo largo de los deteriorados jardines, revisó los pasillos grafiteados de la parte exterior de la estructura y se sintió frustrado cuando llegó al jardín central que se encontraba rodeado de cuatro altos edificios igual de demacrados que el que se veía desde la acera donde dejó el auto.

—¡Sakura! —gritó mirando a su alrededor.

La noche no estaba lejos de caer y su desesperación por encontrarla se estaba incrementando.

Corrió hacia uno de los edificios, pero encontró la entrada sellada con cadenas y candado. El mismo patrón se repitió en los otros dos edificios, así que estaba por darse por vencido cuando pasó por la entrada de la estructura que daba al café. A pesar de que la puerta igual tenía cadena y candado, ésta tenía un espacio por el que se podía entrar si se era delgado.

Miró su entorno y al no encontrar a nadie que lo vigilara, se agachó y pasó de manera exitosa por debajo de la cadena.

Una vez dentro, alcanzó a escuchar agua goteando en algún lugar, el olor a humedad lo hizo arrugar la nariz y por unas ventanas que se hallaban en la parte superior, entraban los últimos rayos del sol.

—¡Sakura! —La volvió a llamar mientras avanzaba por el pasillo color verde militar que se estaba cayendo a pedazos.

El eco fue lo único que le respondió, se sintió desesperanzado y pasó una mano por su cabello en ademán de frustración. No sabía a dónde ir.

—El primer local del segundo piso iba a ser una guardería. —Escuchó pasos atrás, de su lado izquierdo.

Volteó sobresaltado pero no encontró a nadie detrás. Regresó sobre sus pasos hasta llegar a una escalera que quedaba oculta entre las sombras. En ella, a duras penas alcanzó a ver la silueta de su novia. Estaba hecha un ovillo en el tercer escalón, por eso no la vio.

—Sakura —dijo aliviado agachándose para estar a su nivel.

La chica levantó un poco el rostro y con la vaga luz que iluminaba el lugar, alcanzó a ver lo rojo e hinchado de sus ojos. La tristeza que emanaban le apretujó el pecho.

—Quería que hubiera una guardería para padres que trabajan, buscaría la inversión para contratar a los mejores cuidadores —continuó con la voz quebrada.

Se sentó a su lado tomando una mano en la suya y apretando para hacerle saber que la escuchaba.

—Por eso te decía que necesitábamos dos salidas de emergencia ahí —concluyó escondiendo el rostro en sus rodillas.

—Sakura... —Suspiró al no saber qué decir. No tenían tiempo para hacer otra maqueta, la presentación ante el jurado era en menos de veinticuatro horas.

—Al final creo que sí debo dedicarme a cambiar pañales —masculló la chica.

Syaoran puso una mano en su espalda y la sintió temblar a causa de las lágrimas.

Sintiéndose impotente, la atrajo a su pecho y puso la cabeza sobre la de ella. La chica sollozó unos momentos en sus rodillas hasta que, de un momento a otro, se giró y escondió el rostro en su pecho empuñando su playera.

La abrazó con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir y la terminó por subir a su regazo, dejó besos en su cabello, frente y cuello, antes de regresar a abrazarla.

No le dijo nada, pues no tenía palabras de consolación. Solo le demostró que estaba con ella y lo mucho que le afectaba su dolor.

* * *

¿Ahora qué? :'(

¿Se esperaban ese giro? La van a tener difícil. ¿Quién creen que haya sido?

Sobre el tema que pregunté en el capítulo anterior. Las opiniones fueron muy variadas, pero llegué a la conclusión de que, tal y como me pasó en CTR cuando dijeron que la trama no avanzaba, solo me queda terminar la historia para que se pueda opinar en su totalidad.

Porque sí, tengo esta forma de escribir donde parece que estoy haciendo algo que al final resulta otra cosa. Así que espero se queden conmigo durante el viaje y que juntos podamos decidir si SS eran tóxicos o si mal interpretaron las acciones.

Aún así, quiero agradecerles por sus opiniones y por esas palabras de ánimo que dejaron. No contesto de forma personal porque tardaría muchísimo, pero sepan que leo todo y todo lo tomo en cuenta.

La actualización será el fin de semana, no digo días porque estoy super atareada, así que puede ser el sábado en la mañana o el domingo antes de la media noche 😅

¡Gracias por el apoyo!


	29. AVISO

Voy a pausar la historia por tiempo indefinido. Ya sé, me odian.

Hoy hubo una situación, personal, y no tengo cabeza para seguir. De verdad no la tengo, ni inspiración ni nada. Fue algo grave que sigo asimilando y superando.

No tiene nada que ver con los comentarios que dejan, que eso quede claro.

Simple y sencillamente la vida está llena de momentos inesperados y ahorita lo que necesito es recuperar el suelo, cuidar de los míos y valorar la vida.

Espero no tardar, de verdad amo la historia pero me es imposible escribir.

Ojalá lo entiendan.

¡Los quiero! Gracias por todo el apoyo que me han dado durante estas semanas. Prometo que no es Hiatus, es solo una pausa.


	30. Chapter 30

Antes que nada les quiero agradecer por sus palabras de ánimo y las fuerzas que me enviaron. Me ayudaron mucho a retomar la historia.

En segunda instancia, les pido de favor que antes de comentar, lean la nota hasta abajo, es bastante extensa pero me gustaría que leyeran.

Sin más que decir, les dejo el capítulo de hoy :)

* * *

 **Ella, tú y yo.**

* * *

La noche cayó y con ella llegó una visita al departamento de Syaoran. Eriol la recibió con un gesto de cansancio mientras que ella le dio una diminuta sonrisa llena de empatía.

—¿Se durmió? —cuestionó Tomoyo detallando en el silencio.

El inglés suspiró y asintió, se había doblado las mangas de la camisa azul claro y se quitó los lentes para frotar el puente de su nariz.

—Syaoran la dejó comida y eso le dio demasiada energía, ya me sé varias canciones de la gallina esa.

La pelinegra rio antes de observarlo ponerse sus lentes y lo ayudó a empujarlos a lo largo del puente de su nariz con suma lentitud.

—Tardé porque estuvimos esperando un mensaje, el papá de Sakura habló con el decano y estaba decaído —le contó apoyando las manos en su pecho mientras que, por otro lado, él entrelazó sus dedos y llevó los nudillos de la chica hasta su boca.

—¿La van a descalificar? —preguntó sobre su piel.

Ella negó y suspiró.

—Dadas las circunstancias, la van a dejar presentar el proyecto sin la maqueta, el jurado hizo una excepción.

Eriol asintió, al menos aún tenían una oportunidad.

—Syaoran me pidió unas horas para calmarla, no sé cuánto van a tardar —masculló mirando a la ventana—. ¿Comiste algo?

Tomoyo negó bufando.

—Con todo lo que pasó ni hambre me dio, Touya estaba como loco —murmuró sintiéndolo tensar bajo sus manos y frunció un poco el ceño—. La escuela prometió dar con los responsables, hay cámaras en los pasillos así que es cuestión de tiempo.

El inglés dio un paso atrás dejando que las manos de la chica cayeran.

—Te puedo dar un nombre —dijo con seriedad mientras sacudía la cabeza.

Tomoyo le dio la espalda y se fue a sentar al sofá.

—También lo pensé, pero hay que esperar las pruebas.

Eriol se apoyó en la mesa y cruzó los brazos.

—No van a encontrar nada que la incrimine, Akiho no es tonta —ironizó—. Siempre se mueve tras bambalinas; cuando vivíamos en Hong Kong, Syaoran era su cortina.

Ella cruzó la piernas y un gesto serio se dibujó en su rostro.

—Como el marido ese, es su fachada —gruñó—. Está casada y cree que con eso nadie sospechará de todo lo que está haciendo.

El inglés asintió a la par que cruzaba los brazos y con una mano frotó su frente.

—Mis fuentes no descubrieron nada, ese hombre es como una sombra —masculló—. De no ser porque el trato es con la empresa de tu madre, no sabríamos que están haciendo aquí.

Tomoyo apoyó el rostro sobre su palma habiendo puesto el codo en su rodilla.

—Si Akiho tuvo que ver con lo de la maqueta, le va a caer el infierno también a la empresa de su esposo —espetó entrecerrando los ojos.

Eriol ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Serías capaz?

Los ojos amatistas de la chica brillaban con cierta malicia, más su gesto se mantuvo impasible.

—No, yo no haría nada, pero Sakura se sabe ganar tanto el afecto de las personas que te aseguro que alguien intervendrá.

El inglés la miró con seriedad sospechando que había más sobre Sakura Kinomoto de lo que llegó a investigar. Pero como ahora estaba en un tipo de relación con la mejor amiga, prefería moverse con agilidad y no investigar... De momento.

* * *

Syaoran movió el cabello de Sakura de su frente mientras sus ojos verdes lo observaban en silencio. Ambos estaban recostados frente a frente separados por el espacio en medio de los asientos del auto de Eriol.

La noche ya había caído, ligeras gotas de lluvia crepitaban en el techo del vehículo haciendo que éste fuera el único sonido a su alrededor.

Afuera, árboles los rodeaban y al frente había una laguna. Estaban completamente solos a cuarenta minutos del departamento.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó en voz baja.

La chica parpadeó varias veces antes de encogerse de hombros. Tenía ambas manos debajo de su mejilla mientras se mantenía acostada en el asiento.

—Hueca —admitió con derrota.

El castaño dejó caer los hombros.

—Sakura... —la llamó más abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando la aludida se abalanzó sobre él sellando sus labios.

Puso una mano en su rostro mientras la sentía besarlo con cierta desesperación que lo descolocó. Situación que aumentó cuando ella se acercó aún más y los giró de frente para acomodarse sobre su regazo.

El cabello castaño claro los cubrió mientras se besaban y él optó por enredar una mano en éste. La chica estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre él.

Entonces rompió el beso y trató de hacerse hacia atrás.

—Espera, Sakura... —susurró tratando de enderezarlos, ella estaba decaída y susceptible.

Sin embargo, la mencionada negó y lo volvió a besar con desesperación; necesitaba sentirlo cerca, quería refugiarse en él, alejar esa voz que le decía que era un fracaso y que debería dejar de intentarlo.

—Te necesito —musitó sobre sus labios moviéndose de tal manera que le arrancó un gemido ronco y lo llevó a cerrar sus ojos.

El chico tragó saliva con dificultad, la lluvia le impedía ver el exterior y aquello lo estaba instando a olvidar porqué la llevó al lugar.

Lo peor de la situación era que Sakura llevaba falda.

La tomó de la cintura para tratar de alejarla pero ella metió las manos debajo de su playera y le comenzó a besar el cuello nublado sus, de por sí, inestables sentidos.

—No, estás...

—Estoy contigo, es lo único que ahorita necesito —debatió ella sin dejar de besarlo y bajando las manos a su pantalón.

El castaño se estremeció y apretó el agarre en su cintura, cuando la chica se volvió a mover, jadeó dejando caer la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento y Sakura aprovechó para besarlo de nuevo.

Llegó un momento en que mandó todo pensamiento coherente fuera de su mente y se perdió en las acciones y caricias de su novia. Se movió con ella y recorrió con los labios su cuello, rostro y pecho, sintiéndola vibrar y corresponderle.

Jamás había hecho algo ni remotamente parecido, era una experiencia nueva que lo arrancó de la realidad durante el tiempo que duró.

Entre besos, caricias y ropa echada de lado, se unieron de esa manera en la que compartían más que la respiración, que el latido del corazón o el anhelo de pertenecerse.

Cuando estuvieron por llegar a la cumbre del éxtasis, Sakura se sostuvo del respaldo del asiento y puso la frente sobre la curvatura del cuello de su novio mientras que él la presionó más a su cuerpo cerrando los ojos; finalmente entre suspiros y jadeos, se dejaron ir.

—Te amo —gimió ella en su oído mientras espasmos la recorrían.

El castaño giró un poco el rostro y con los ojos entrecerrados, sintiendo los últimos estragos de la pasión desatada, buscó sus labios para besarla de manera temblorosa.

No sabía que había pasado entre ellos, realmente estaba perdido en las emociones que Sakura despertaba en su interior. Pero una cosa sí era segura, amaba a esa chica con toda el alma y quería pasar la vida ayudándole a creer en ella misma tal y como él lo hacía.

* * *

Lien no pudo evitar el gesto de sorpresa cuando llegó a su casa y encontró del otro lado de la acera a cierta pelinegra mojada de pies a cabeza.

La chica se había puesto un sweater con gorro, pero a pesar de que la lluvia no era intensa, esa prenda no fue suficiente para protegerla.

Bajó del auto y suspiró antes de negar; con el brillo del faro de la calle sobre la chica, pudo notar lo opaco que se veían sus ojos. Cruzó la calle y se detuvo frente a ella, Meiling solo levantó el rostro y parpadeó esperando que él hablara.

—¿Tocaste? —dijo el chico mirando su hogar, había luz en la sala y ambos vehículos de sus padres estaban aparcados en el garaje.

La pelinegra negó y bajó la mirada avergonzada.

—No contestas mis llamadas y no se me ocurrió otra cosa más que venir, pero jamás involucraría a tus padres —musitó y se estremeció cuando otro ataque de frío la alcanzó.

Lien pasó una mano por su cabello antes de extenderla invitando a Meiling a tomarla. Ella lo vio desconcertada.

—Vamos, no quiero que te enfermes —explicó ayudándola a levantarse cuando aceptó lo ofrecido.

Una vez de pie, se abrazó mientras que el chico se quitó su saco y lo puso sobre sus hombros.

—¿Pensabas quedarte ahí hasta que llegara? —cuestionó en voz baja abrazándola por los hombros para tratar de hacerla entrar en calor mientras caminaban hasta su hogar.

La pelinegra se encogió de hombros y estornudó.

—O hasta morir de neumonía, lo que pasara primero —replicó antes de respirar por la boca para tratar de calmar su alterado corazón. No quería conocer a la familia de Lien, no se sentía digna ni con derecho a entrometerse más en su vida.

—Eres increíble, mujer —ironizó él antes de sacar sus llaves del pantalón y Meiling trató de cerrar más el saco mientras abría la puerta. El olor a salsa de tomate los golpeó y él la invitó con un ademán a entrar, sin embargo, ojos carmesí lo vieron aterrados—. Entra, no muerden, lo prometo —rio.

Ella mordió el interior de su mejilla más obedeció. Metió sus manos a las mangas del saco y observó la casa del futuro abogado.

El interior era muy hogareño, incluso había una chimenea al fondo de la sala. Los sillones eran azul marino, de tela, y había un enorme librero repleto de grandes enciclopedias. De las paredes colgaban fotografías, algunas eran de Lien, otras con Sakura y Tomoyo, pero había una que destacaba: el chico recibiendo una medalla de alguna cosa.

—¡Ya está la cena! Lávate las manos, nada de ir a tu cuarto —exclamó una agradable voz femenina haciéndola sobresaltar.

—Pon un lugar más —pidió el chico antes de entrar por una puerta a la izquierda—. Ten, dame unos minutos y te doy ropa para que te cambies —le indicó extendiendo una toalla a la pelinegra que se sentía absurdamente fuera de lugar.

—¿Vino Tomoyo? Hace tanto que no... —La voz de la mujer se detuvo de golpe mientras orbes grises la veían exasperado.

Meiling casi se encogió, la recién llegada llevaba una toalla en las manos y vestía un mandil, pero debajo parecía llevar un pantalón blanco y tennis. Tenía el cabello lacio, largo y del mismo color que su hijo. Había un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas pero emanaba un amigable aura que la hizo sentir ajena al lugar.

Lien se puso a un lado de la chica.

—Madre ella es Meiling —explicó—. Prima del novio de Sakura.

La mujer ladeó la cabeza en clara confusión pero le extendió la mano.

—Chiasa, madre de este atolondrado que nunca avisa que traerá gente a cenar —se presentó con una sonrisa cálida adornando su rostro, luego detalló en lo empapada que parecía estar la joven—. Por Dios, hijo, ¿la trajiste caminando? —cuestionó con cierto enfado.

El aludido suspiró y negó.

—La lluvia la agarró en el camino, le prestaré ropa y bajamos, ¿bien?

Chiasa asintió y los observó alejarse a las escaleras con el ceño fruncido. Lien había puesto la mano en la espalda baja de la joven y ésta se sobresaltó casi esperando un ataque.

—¿Llegó Lien? —preguntó de pronto una voz masculina desde atrás.

—Sí, cariño, trae a una amiga —contestó dándose la vuelta para regresar a la cocina—. Hazme un favor y pon otro lugar en la mesa; y por el amor de Dios, no menciones a Tomoyo —suplicó negando.

—Oh, ya la incomodaste —se burló el hombre con una carcajada mientras recibía una mirada amenazante, levantó ambas manos en señal de rendición y se dirigió al comedor—. Ay, mujer, es la tercera vez, pobres chicas por eso no regresan.

—¡Dormirás en el sofá! —exclamó Chiasa pero aún así el esposo rio.

Por otro lado, en la parte superior, una temblorosa Meiling observaba al chico abrir cajones y sacar una larga sudadera junto a un jogger verde claro. Puso ambos sobre la repisa y fue hasta su armario de donde sacó una larga toalla azul marino.

—Ve a bañarte, te espero aquí —dijo él señalando la puerta abierta junto a la ventana que daba al jardín mientras le ponía todo en las manos.

—¿Solías traer a Tomoyo? —cuestionó ella jugando con una inexistente pelusa del saco—. Tu madre parece quererla mucho.

Lien suspiró de manera audible.

—Tomoyo se quedaba cuando su madre salía, no le gusta la soledad y este era su refugio —le explicó antes de acercarse para poner un dedo debajo de su barbilla y levantar su rostro—. No es nada.

Orbes carmesí lo observaron con cierta vergüenza, odiaba que lo mirara así: como esperando descubrir un lado de él que jamás vería. Sí, era consciente de lo que le dijo, pero jamás la lastimaría para humillarla o someterla.

—No te mentí... Omití información —susurró ella poniendo una mano sobre el corazón de él—. Quisiera... Estoy tratando de arreglarlo, lo juro —dijo con cierta desesperación.

El chico suspiró agobiado.

—Mei...

La mencionada sacudió la cabeza a gran velocidad.

—Déjame arreglarlo, puedo hacerlo —imploró empuñando su camisa—. Sólo... Dame tiempo...

No lograba entender de qué hablaba la pelinegra o porqué sonaba tan desesperada, pero algo en su interior se movió a creerle y no presionarla. Asintió y dejó un beso sobre su frente.

—Bañate, te espero aquí —musitó sobre su piel.

Ella accedió y tras morder de nuevo el interior de su mejilla y alisar la arruga que había provocado en su camisa, le dio la espalda y se encerró en el baño.

Él, por su lado, pasó ambas manos por su rostro en ademán de frustración. Se abrió los primeros botones de la camisa y tras suspirar de manera sonora, se sentó al borde de la cama y frotó su cuello sintiéndose sumamente cansado.

Entre la destrucción de la maqueta y la posible demanda, sentía que era cuestión de días para que todo explotara.

* * *

Cuando regresaron al departamento, encontraron a Eriol revisando su celular en la sala mientras en la pantalla se reproducía una película.

El inglés levantó la mirada cuando abrieron la puerta y observó a la pareja. Sakura aún se veía decaída y su mejor amigo preocupado, pero mantenían las manos entrelazadas; parecían querer demostrar que estaban más unidos que nunca.

—¿Sigue dormida? —preguntó Syaoran cerrando la puerta.

Eriol abrió la boca para contestar pero fue interrumpido por la de ojos amatistas.

—Sí. —Sakura volteó a ver a su amiga y se obligó a sonreír—. Traje ropa de tu casa para que te cambies.

La castaña la vio agradecida, odiaba las faldas.

—Yo voy por ella, solo... —comentó Syaoran.

Tomoyo le entregó las llaves antes de tomar la mano de su mejor amiga.

—Vamos, te ves terrible —observó mientras la llevaba a la recámara del chico.

Sakura le dio una sonrisa cómplice a Syaoran antes de desaparecer por la puerta y él suspiró.

—¿Te dijeron que va a poder presentar? —dijo el inglés habiendo pausado la película.

El castaño asintió.

—Pero sin la maqueta no es lo mismo, lo sabemos —masculló y negó—. Voy por sus cosas.

Salió del departamento sin ver a su mejor amigo, bajó las escaleras y se encaminó al auto de la pelinegra. Presionó el botón que abrió la cajuela y encontró una maleta pequeña junto a la mochila de su novia.

Levantó primero ésta última, pero al no darse cuenta que estaba abierta, todas las cosas cayeron al suelo.

—Demonios —bufó exasperado mientras se agachaba para recuperar las libretas, lápices y hojas sueltas.

Acomodó y metió todo, pero antes de levantarse, justo debajo de la llanta trasera del lado derecho, encontró un USB, aquél donde la chica guardaba su proyecto.

Lo tomó y metió en su bolsa antes de cerrar la mochila y levantarse para tomar la maleta. Cerró la cajuela, activó la alarma, y regresó a su departamento con los pensamientos concentrados en el USB en su bolsillo.

Antes de entrar escuchó voces susurrando, se acercó un poco más y descubrió que eran Eriol y Tomoyo. Al llegar a la puerta, alcanzó a ver cómo soltaron sus manos entrelazadas antes de que ella regresara a su recámara. Aquello lo tomó por sorpresa, sin embargo, mantuvo un gesto impasible al entrar y seguir a la pelinegra.

Escuchó el agua de la regadera y tocó con ligereza la puerta que Tomoyo acababa de cerrar. La chica abrió y él alcanzó a ver a su hija dormida con los brazos extendidos reduciendo el espacio de la cama.

Ella siguió su mirada y sonrió.

—Debe ser difícil dormir a su lado —susurró.

Syaoran asintió.

—Creo que el sofá se está volviendo mi cama permanente —replicó antes de mirar la puerta del baño—. ¿Cómo la ves?

La chica recargó la cabeza en el marco de la puerta.

—Está triste, no habló mucho pero va a presentar el proyecto sin la maqueta, por un momento temí que lo dejaría —respondió en un susurro.

El castaño suspiró aliviado.

—Pensé lo mismo, al menos no es una idea que tenga. —Orbes amatistas lo observaron en silencio y él arqueó una ceja—. ¿Qué?

Tomoyo le dio una diminuta sonrisa.

—No sé si agradecerte o interrogarte —respondió irónica.

Él la vio extrañado y se movió incómodo.

—¿Por qué?

La chica lo miró con obviedad antes de negar.

—Por nada, voy a mandarle un mensaje a Touya a ver si ya saben algo.

Syaoran asintió antes de darse la vuelta y meter la mano en su bolsillo, sacó la USB y la vio con detenimiento mientras se acercaba a la sala. Por su mente pasaba la imagen previa en 3D.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó Eriol levantándose habiendo notado su concentración.

—El ventilador —masculló el castaño en un hilo de voz.

El inglés hizo un gesto de confusión.

—¿Ventilador? —repitió en voz baja al ver a la castaña salir del baño con ropa que era dos veces más grande que ella. Le sonrió vagamente antes de entrar a la habitación de su amigo.

El chico asintió, no dejaba de ver el USB pero su mente estaba trabajando a mil por hora.

—¿Recuerdas esa convención a la que fuimos hace dos años?

Eriol cruzó los brazos y frunció el ceño.

—La de Londres —rememoró.

—Había un ventilador de HYPERVSN, el que reproducía...

—Hologramas en 3D —concluyó el inglés entendiendo qué pensaba su amigo. Ojos ambarinos lo vieron casi suplicante y él suspiró antes de sacar su celular—. Tendrás que desvelarte —musitó saliendo del departamento para hacer la llamada.

Syaoran ya había pensado en ello y no le importó en lo más mínimo; de hecho, su mente comenzó a hacer planes sobre cómo armar todo. Necesitarían probar también antes de decirle a Sakura, eso implicaba entrar a la universidad a instalar el artefacto.

Y dejar a Sayuri.

Ese pensamiento lo hizo fruncir el ceño y mirar hacia la puerta de su recámara. No quería dejar así a Sakura ni poner la carga en Tomoyo. Pero el gesto decaído de su novia junto a la palabra "hueca" lo hizo decidir.

Se encaminó a la puerta y dio dos ligeros toques, no pasó mucho antes de que la castaña se asomara.

—Salió algo del... Logo... Debo ir...

Ella ladeó la cabeza en clara confusión hasta que analizó bien sus palabras y asintió varias veces.

—Claro, no te preocupes. —Volteó a ver a su mejor amiga quien le enseñó el pulgar hacia arriba—. Tomoyo también se va a quedar, así que ve.

Syaoran suspiró aliviado y le dio un beso rápido en los labios.

—Te llamó al rato —susurró juntando sus frentes y ella le dedicó una sonrisa sincera.

Compartieron una mirada cargada de sentimientos antes de que se dirigiera a un Eriol que ya lo esperaba en la puerta.

—Está en Tokio, voy por él; tú vete a la oficina para hacer la presentación —dijo cerrando la puerta una vez que salieron.

Syaoran lo vio agradecido mientras recibía las llaves del edificio.

—Hace unos meses me hubieras dicho que era su problema —masculló notando por primera vez el cambio de su mejor amigo.

Eriol asintió sacando las llaves de su auto.

—Hace unos meses no estaba en una relación con su mejor amiga —comentó con neutralidad abriendo la puerta de su vehículo y sonriendo al notar el gesto pasmado del castaño—. Luego, corre que aún hay que instalar y no sé cómo nos vamos a meter a la universidad —concluyó subiendo al vehículo para arrancar y salir del estacionamiento.

El chico parpadeó varias veces no creyendo lo que había escuchado, pero indudablemente sonrió al darse cuenta que ese Eriol que organizaba travesuras en fiestas de etiqueta, poco a poco estaba regresando.

* * *

Las únicas veces que Meiling sintió un ambiente cálido durante una comida, fue cuando visitaba a Eriol y su familia. De ahí en fuera siempre era seriedad y conversaciones sobre las empresas Li y los planes que ella y su primo tenían a futuro.

Y con Mao, eran quejas de que la servidumbre era inepta y que ella debía aprender a cocinar para hacerle de comer.

Pero estando ahí, en medio de los padres de Lien escuchando lo que sus padres hicieron en el día, no pudo sentirse más fuera de lugar y con poco apetito. La trataban como si fuera amiga de antaño, no tenían idea de que llevaba unos meses acostándose con su hijo y que, de hecho, eso fue lo primero que los unió: el sexo casual con el que pretendía vivir antes de morir.

O fingir su muerte, en ese tiempo su plan había sido muy distinto.

—¿Tú estudias, Meiling? —preguntó de pronto Renzo, el padre de Lien.

Levantó el rostro, había estado moviendo el puré de papa a lo largo de su plato.

—Me tomé un año sabático —explicó sintiéndose apenada por mentir y decepcionada porque sabía que jamás regresaría a estudiar.

—Supongo que para viajar, tienes un acento peculiar —intervino Chiasa con una sonrisa.

La pelinegra asintió y regresó su atención al puré de papa. Los ojos del padre de Lien eran idénticos a los de su hijo, pero parecían tener la habilidad de leer entre líneas y ver más allá de las mentiras.

—Vivo en Hong Kong, vine a visitar a mi primo —musitó manteniendo la vista fija en la comida—. Pero me gusta la universidad de Lien, ojalá pueda quedarme —continuó después de unos segundos.

—Es buena escuela y sé que a él le encantaría que te quedases —replicó la madre de Lien dándole un guiño al aludido.

El chico hizo girar los ojos.

—Madre...

—¿Qué estudiabas? Sí se puede saber, claro —interrumpió el hombre.

Meiling dejó sus cubiertos y bajó las manos a su regazo para entrelazarlas y apretar con fuerza.

—Diseño gráfico; sé que es una carrera simple y aburrida pero...

—Wow, espera ahí, muchachita, aquí no demeritamos las carreras —comentó Renzo viendo extrañado a su hijo y luego a su esposa quien había fruncido el ceño.

La pelinegra se sonrojó y miró a Lien con cierta desesperación. Las palabras habían escapado de su boca sin pensar, era lo que Mao siempre le decía, sus razones para no dejarla estudiar.

El chico suspiró y puso una mano sobre las de ella, le dio un apretón lleno de empatía.

—¿Podemos excusarnos? Meiling debe ir con su primo —dijo Lien viendo a sus padres de manera significativa.

Chiasa y Renzo asintieron al unísono y la primera vio con cierta tristeza a su hijo.

—Deja te doy algo para que coman en el camino, espera —dijo la mujer levantándose y tomando los platos de los chicos para ir a la cocina.

—Si quieres ve al auto, ahí te veo —susurró Lien dándole las llaves. Meiling asintió y se levantó sintiéndose sumamente avergonzada.

—Gracias por la comida y lamento...

El padre de Lien hizo un ademán descartando la disculpa.

—No te agobies, esperamos verte más seguido —alegó dándole una sonrisa cálida.

Ella movió la cabeza de manera afirmativa antes de despedirse y casi correr hacia la puerta. Lien levantó sus vasos bajo la mirada atenta de su padre.

—¿Fue el novio? —preguntó en voz baja.

El chico negó.

—Prometido, no quiere denunciar y no sé cómo... —Cerró los ojos y empuñó las manos habiendo dejado los vasos.

Su padre suspiró de manera audible antes de ver hacia el pasillo que llevaba a la cocina.

—Tal vez si le sugieres hablar con alguien...

Lien pasó una mano por su cabello con cierta desesperación.

—¿Podrías ser su psicólogo? Si ella es mi... Mi...

—¿Pareja? —completó su padre con una sonrisa socarrona.

El chico lo vio con enfado.

—Algo así.

Su padre miró hacia el techo antes de negar y Lien dejó caer los hombros.

—Pero tengo un colega que la puede tratar, sin embargo, sabes que ella debe querer.

Él asintió y observó a su madre entrar con cinco refractarios, soltó un suspiro mientras ella los acomodaba en una canasta.

—Hice pay, le das y también agregué galletas...

—Mamá...

La aludida levantó el índice.

—Nada, te llevas todo —ordenó.

Lien miró a su padre en busca de ayuda y él se encogió de hombros manteniendo la sonrisa burlona.

—Bien —suspiró y tomó la canasta.

Su madre lo abrazó con fuerza y besó su cabeza como cuando era pequeño.

—Cuídala, hijo, esas situaciones son muy difíciles —susurró en su oído.

El chico asintió y tras besar a su madre en la mejilla y despedirse de su padre, salió de su hogar. Al cerrar la puerta se quedó mirando a la chica en su auto que había subido las piernas al asiento y lo veía con vergüenza.

Su madre era una sobreviviente: antes de su padre tuvo una relación tóxica con quién fuera su pareja. Aguantó golpes, manipulaciones, humillaciones y amenazas en nombre de un falso amor que era más codependencia que cariño.

En aquel tiempo, su padre era estudiante de psicología; por azares del destino se conocieron y tras muchos esfuerzos, su progenitora aceptó ayuda y pudo demandar al hombre que en múltiples ocasiones la ultrajó.

Por eso Lien se enfurecía cada que veía las marcas en el cuerpo de Meiling, porque sabía a ciencia cierta lo que la chica sufría a manos del animal que llamaba prometido.

Pero algo no cambiaba en todo eso, y era que la chica le estaba mintiendo con respecto a su llegada.

Subió a su vehículo y le entregó la canasta con una sonrisa.

—Madres —dijo haciendo girar los ojos y ella sonrió.

—Al menos te procura y no te vende como artefacto —musitó revisando el contenido de la canasta.

Lien pretendió debatir pero su celular lo interrumpió, al sacarlo y ver el nombre del inglés en la pantalla, levantó ambas cejas con suma sorpresa.

—¿Eriol? —contestó desconcertado y la chica a su lado frunció el ceño extrañada—. No muy altos, ¿por qué? —dijo escuchando lo que sea que el empresario decía.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y miró a la pelinegra como si jamás la hubiera visto.

—Ook... ¿eres consciente de que podemos ir a la cárcel? Sólo pregunto porque... Bueno, vamos para allá. —Terminó la llamada y arrancó su vehículo.

—¿Por qué van a ir a la cárcel? —preguntó su acompañante confundida.

Lien la vio de soslayo.

—Mejor que te explique tu primo, estoy decidiendo si vale más mi pasantía o la amistad que tengo con Sakura —masculló incorporándose a una vía rápida que los llevaría al centro empresarial de Tomoeda.

Meiling abrió el refractario de galletas y comió una sintiéndose en el cielo, eran de avena con chispas de chocolate.

—Espero tu mamá nos lleve esto a las celdas, está exquisito —anunció extasiada y cerrando los ojos.

El chico sonrió mientras pensaba en la manera más efectiva de entrar a la escuela, en medio de la noche, sin meterse en problemas.

* * *

Tomoyo terminó de escribir en su celular mientras su mejor amiga cocinaba para una Sayuri que cada vez comía más. La pequeña despertó una hora después de la partida de los hombres. Tiempo en el que hablaron sobre lo que había pasado.

La castaña parecía resignada a perder, pero no se rendiría, pensaba llevar los renders y presentarlos al jurado, esperaba que con aquello la ausencia de la maqueta se hiciera menos notoria.

Y aunque no lo decía en voz alta, sabía que la chica sospechaba de la ex de su novio.

Sayuri se paró frente a ella y parpadeó varias veces antes de entregarle a Wippi. Tomoyo la vio confundida.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó con curiosidad observando la rana de felpa.

—Ba-ba —dijo la pequeña.

La pelinegra frunció el ceño.

—¡Sakura! ¿Qué quiere decir baba? —exclamó.

—Según Syaoran, papá —contestó la aludida poniendo un plato con sopa y verduras en la mesa—. Me preocupa que no diga más palabras, ya hasta camina, pero para comunicarse...

Tomoyo sonrió con ternura cargando a la pequeña y llevándola a su silla.

—¿Recuerdas esa película de bebés genios? —cuestionó acomodando a la pequeña.

La castaña asintió poniendo otros dos platos con la misma comida para ella y su amiga.

—La niña no sentía la necesidad de hablar para darle gusto a los demás; aunque es ficción, creo que Sayuri es igual —continuó la chica.

Sakura rio y observó a la bebé que había sacado un trozo de zanahoria con la mano antes de llevarlo a su boca.

—Tienes razón, cada bebé tiene su ritmo —replicó con algo de melancolía—. Recuerdo que Antón siempre quiso ser astronauta, le encantaban los cuentos de lunas, estrellas y planetas; su primera palabra fue "luna".

Tomoyo la vio con algo de tristeza.

—Sakura, no va a perder a Sayuri —aseguró.

La mencionada trató de cambiar su gesto decaído, pero la herida en la frente de la pequeña y la mirada venenosa de Akiho, le decían otra historia. Estaba segura de que la mujer haría algo para separarlos, que su odio la iba a llevar a hacer algo más que destruir su maqueta.

Esperaba, de todo corazón, que al menos tuviera un poco de instinto materno y no metiera a su hija en medio de esa absurda guerra.

* * *

Syaoran se sorprendió bastante cuando Lien y Meiling entraron a la oficina de Eriol con refractarios llenos de comida. Llevaba tres horas jugando con el modelo 3D de la plaza y había creado un antes y después del terreno.

Honestamente estaba hambriento, pero quería acabar aquello para poder ir a instalar y probar.

—Me gusta —dijo Meiling habiéndose puesto a su lado para ofrecerle galletas—. Tiene tu estilo.

El castaño frunció el ceño.

—El proyecto lo hizo Sakura, yo solo ajusté unas cosas —rebatió girando la imagen de la plaza.

Su prima carraspeó en señal de incredulidad.

—Y aún así, tiene tu estilo por todos lados —masculló irónica.

El chico suspiró de manera audible.

—Meiling... —siseó viendo a Lien quien había ido por platos y estaba entrando.

—No diré nada, pero si ella te ama como dice hacerlo, te dará el crédito —alegó en voz baja.

—No lo necesito —espetó con enfado.

—Eso crees, Xiao Lang, pero en un currículum podría ser de vital importancia —musitó en su lengua natal.

Los primos se enfrentaron con la mirada hasta que el otro chico se aclaró la garganta sintiendo la tensión incrementar.

—Eriol nos va a ver en la escuela, tuvo que esperar el ventilador.

Syaoran rompió el contacto con Meiling y asintió.

—Ustedes coman, quiero acabar —anunció retomando la tarea de darle una mejor vista al techo de paneles, era imperativo destacar esa área.

La pelinegra regresó con el otro chico más no dijo nada, se dedicó a comer la lasagna que su madre les había dado.

—¿Qué fue eso? —cuestionó Lien en voz baja.

La chica hizo girar los ojos con enojo.

—Su aferradez —gruñó—. Algún día eso le va a pasar factura, marca mis palabras —concluyó cansada.

Lien suspiró y observó con disimulo al castaño. Ojalá Meiling no tuviera voz de profeta... O supiera algo que ellos ignoraban.

* * *

Para cuándo llegaron a la escuela, era de madrugada. Meiling se durmió en el camino y Lien bostezaba cada tanto, sin embargo, Syaoran se sentía tan ansioso que no experimentaba cansancio.

Logró terminar, pero debían probar y para eso tenían que entrar a la escuela sin ser detectados.

—¿Crees poder llegar arriba? —preguntó Lien bostezando mientras veía a la pelinegra dormida en su auto.

El castaño observó el muro y frunció el ceño, no era mucha la altura, pero temía activar alguna alarma escondida.

—Si dejo la laptop, probablemente —replicó entregando la maleta sin desviar la mirada del muro—. Me tendrían que pasar las cosas —dijo recorriendo el cemento con su mano para tratar de sentir protuberancias que le facilitarían la escalada.

—O podríamos entrar por la puerta principal como gente normal —exclamó Eriol apareciendo de entre las sombras, llevaba consigo una bolsa negra de tela que parecía ser pesada.

Lien y Syaoran lo vieron confundido.

—¿Y cómo pretendes que hagamos eso? —ironizó el primero.

El inglés hizo girar los ojos y negó.

—Tomoyo mencionó que el padre de Sakura conocía al decano —explicó sacando su celular—. Hace un rato le llamó y movieron todo, nos están esperando en la entrada.

El castaño parpadeó incrédulo mientras una indescriptible emoción se acrecentaba en su interior. Todo se estaba moviendo favorablemente para que su novia presentara el proyecto.

—¿Vamos? Necesito un café muy cargado —se quejó el chico regresando a su vehículo.

Eriol y Syaoran se observaron en silencio antes de encaminarse a la puerta de la universidad mientras Lien llevaba su auto al estacionamiento.

—Debes ponerle un alto, sabes que fue ella —masculló el inglés.

Su acompañante entrecerró los ojos.

—Cuando pase esto, la buscaré, está cruzando límites —espetó y negó—. Ella fue la que prefirió esa vida que a nosotros, es increíble.

—No te quiere ver feliz, eso tiene.

Syaoran empuñó las manos. Akiho estaba empeñada en hacerle la vida miserable, pero mientras no tocara a su hija, podía aguantar los ataques.

Aunque Sakura no se merecía pagar los platos rotos, y por ella estaba dispuesto a negociar con su ex para que los dejara en paz.

* * *

Era increíble, pero se sentía en completa paz a pesar de que estaba a casi nada de presentarse ante el jurado.

Durante la madrugada, Syaoran le mandó mensajes de que aún no acababan, le ofrecía mil disculpas y prometía reponer las horas que cuidó a su hija. Cosa que ella no creyó necesaria porque no le molestaba en lo más mínimo hacerse cargo de ella.

Tomoyo se fue temprano a recoger un traje sastre —de pantalón y chaleco— y habían optado por dejar que ella se arreglara para que estuviera cómoda.

Y ahí estaba, con el cabello en un chongo sostenido por palillos, brillo labial y vistiendo el traje que aunque era formal, estaba bastante cómodo. Se pasó la mano por tercera vez a lo largo del saco y sonrió satisfecha con el resultado de su arreglo personal.

—¿Estás lista? —preguntó Tomoyo entrando al salón con Sayuri vestida con un trajecito azul lleno de puntitos blancos.

Sakura sonrió y asintió con seguridad. De pronto sentía que todo estaría bien y hasta estaba emocionada por presentar su propuesta. Tomó los renders en sus manos y recordó que debía sacar los planos del auto de su mejor amiga.

—Voy por los planos, ¿se van a quedar aquí? —peeguntó moviendo el pie derecho para aflojar un poco el zapato bajo.

Su amiga negó.

—Eriol está en el estacionamiento, va a cuidar a Sayuri en lo que voy a ver la presentación.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

—Me preocupa que Syaoran no haya llegado a dormir, ¿habrán acabado?

La pelinegra acomodó el moño en la cabeza de la pequeña.

—Ve por eso, no se te vaya a hacer tarde —comentó cambiando el tema de manera brusca.

La chica asintió, probó de nuevo los zapatos estilo bailarina y tras dejar un beso en la frente de Sayuri, se encaminó al auto de su mejor amiga.

El estacionamiento y la facultad de derecho estaban relativamente cerca, pero eso no evitó que los alumnos la vieran con sorpresa y que ella se sintiera extraña. Llegó al vehículo, abrió la cajuela y sacó su porta planos para colgárselo al hombro.

Estaba cerrando cuando escuchó un—: ¡Hey! —que la hizo voltear sobresaltada y abrir los ojos de manera descomunal al descubrir a su novio detrás de ella.

—¡Syaoran! ¿Qué haces aquí?

El aludido sonrió antes de poner ambas manos en sus mejillas para besarla con ternura.

—Acabé —musitó sobre sus labios sacando un diminuto control de su bolsa.

La castaña lo vio extrañada y luego notó el cabello húmedo y la ropa cambiada, llevaba una polo verde con jeans, prendas que no usó el día anterior.

—¿Te acabas de bañar? —cuestionó tocando su cabello.

—En las regaderas del equipo de fútbol, Lien se debió quedar dormido —contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

La chica ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Qué hacías con Lien?

Syaoran le dio una sonrisa discreta antes de tomar su mano y depositar el pequeño control en ella.

—Creando una nueva maqueta —dijo en voz baja.

Sakura miró el artefacto sintiéndose completamente perdida y confundida, situación que su novio notó así que sacó su celular y buscó algo para después mostrarle la pantalla.

—¿Listo? —Escuchó a Lien decir en el vídeo que su novio le estaba enseñando.

—Dale —contestó el mencionado.

Se veía todo negro hasta que de pronto se vio una luz blanca que iluminó el teatro donde sería su presentación. Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando vio un holograma del terreno y como poco a poco se fue llenando de muros hasta formar la plaza. La imagen giró para dejar a la vista la zona superior, aquella donde estaba la zona de comida y el techo de paneles.

—Es... Es... —Sintió la humedad llenar sus ojos y su voz quebrarse ante la emoción que la embargó, algo cálido se derramó sobre su corazón y miró al chico que se había desvelado para darle un enorme regalo.

—Recordé que había un ventilador que mostraba hologramas en tercera dimensión —murmuró guardando el celular para tomar sus manos en las propias.

—Por eso te desvelaste —dijo ella en un hilo de voz.

El chico se encogió de hombros antes de juntar sus labios por unos segundos.

—Debía arreglarlo, mereces ese premio —masculló sonriendo—. Lien, Eriol y Meiling me ayudaron, pienso invitarlos a cenar —rio.

Sakura le dio una sonrisa llena de amor antes de abrazarlo por el cuello.

—Gracias —dijo controlando las lágrimas, no quería llegar con el rostro rojo a la presentación.

Syaoran le regresó el gesto con la misma intensidad y suspiró entre cansado y aliviado. Ahora sólo faltaba que el jurado viera lo maravillosa y talentosa que era la chica en sus brazos.

* * *

Sus compañeros de carrera se encontraban sentados a lo largo del lugar. Ya habían pasado los que estaban antes que ella y poco a poco los nervios se fueron acumulando.

Eriol le había explicado tres veces como funcionaba el ventilador: solo debía prenderlo y hablar cada que un holograma apareciera como si estuviera presentando su maqueta. Lo habían ensayado varias veces con la mencionada y aún así sentía que se le trabaría la voz al estar frente a tantas personas.

—Sakura Kinomoto, estudiante de cuarto semestre —anunció su director de carrera y ella inhaló aire con fuerza mientras veía a Lien y Tomoyo que estaban tras bambalinas haciéndole compañía. Ambos le dieron pulgares arriba y ella sonrió antes de entrar al escenario.

Desde ese lugar, la gente y el jurado eran intimidantes, movió el control en su mano antes de asentir para darle comienzo a su presentación.

Los jueces estaban sentados a un lado del escenario, uno de los becados de la carrera se acercó y expandió sus planos frente a ellos mientras que otro compañero comenzó con la presentación detrás. Todos sus planos se estaban mostrando a su espalda para que los alumnos pudieran ver con claridad.

—Buenos días, como ya se mencionó soy Sakura Kinomoto y mi proyecto consiste en una plaza autosustentable —exclamó ante el abrumador silencio.

Tomó aire y se obligó a tragarse los nervios y sonreír.

—Hoy en día el mundo está en busca de energías que sean amigables con el medio ambiente, además de ser viables. —Inhaló y se aclaró la garganta—. Presento ante ustedes la primera construcción bioclimática que, al ser autosustentable, aprovechará al máximo los recursos disponibles para disminuir la demanda energética hasta en un ochenta por ciento.

Dirigió el control al ventilador montado a su izquierda y escuchó el asombro de todos cuando el terreno apareció a su lado y comenzó la reproducción.

De soslayo notó al jurado hablar entre ellos y sonrió aún más llenándose de seguridad.

Comenzó a explicar el proyecto, a detallar en la estructura y como cada cosa que se iba mostrando a su lado beneficiaba al medio ambiente y a la sociedad. Presentó el techo de paneles que se llevó varios aplausos y culminó con el estudio socioeconómico del área así como los costos de construcción.

Para cuándo acabó con su presentación, su corazón latía rápido y ella jadeaba ligeramente. Sus compañeros incluso se habían levantado para aplaudir su proyecto y eso la llenó de orgullo y emoción.

Sin embargo, al voltear al ver al jurado que también aplaudía, se encontró con unos ojos muy parecidos a los de su novio. Fue la primera vez que detalló en la mujer sentada justo al medio de la mesa que la observaba con suma seriedad. La dama destacaba no solo por su altura, sino por su porte y presencia, parecía ser alguien realmente importante.

Cuando los aplausos disminuyeron, ella hizo una reverencia al jurado, luego a sus compañeros, y tras apagar el ventilador, salió del escenario y fue recibida por los abrazos y felicitaciones de sus amigos. Lien incluso la cargó y ella rio emocionada.

¡Lo había logrado! Tras meses de arduo trabajo, por fin lo había presentado.

* * *

Risas y anécdotas eran contadas a su alrededor mientras ella mantenía la cabeza en el pecho de Syaoran. Estaban en casa de Tomoyo celebrando con comida, botanas y una Sayuri muy animada que caminaba alrededor del grupo para luego gritar y huir de Lien quien le gruñía.

—Lien se quedó dormido, así sin más —se burló Meiling mientras el aludido hacía girar los ojos—. Pero lo peor fue que estaba recargado sobre la pared, tienes a Eriol llamándole una y otra vez y él ya en el séptimo sueño.

Sakura rio con los demás y volteó hacia arriba para observar al castaño, tenía un brillo especial en sus ojos que jamás le había visto y eso la tenía realmente ilusionada. El chico, sintiendo la mirada, volteó hacia abajo y le dio una sonrisa antes de juntar sus labios por un breve momento.

—Te amo —susurró poniendo su frente en la de ella.

—¡Ba-ba! —exclamó Sayuri llegando y parándose en medio de ellos antes de soltar una trompetilla para después sentarse en las piernas de Sakura.

Ambos rieron y la castaña le entregó una galleta.

Vieron una luz blanca y escucharon un ligero—: Kawaii —que los hizo fruncir el ceño y voltear, Tomoyo le estaba enseñando algo a Eriol y luego le pasó el aparato a Meiling quien sonrió abiertamente.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Syaoran confundido.

Su prima le pasó el aparato a Lien, quien luego de ver lo que sea que hubiera ahí, le guiñó el ojo a Tomoyo y les pasó el celular.

Syaoran y Sakura observaron con curiosidad la imagen y fue el primero quien suspiró de manera temblorosa sintiendo su corazón estremecerse.

Era una fotografía de los tres: Sayuri sentada en las piernas de Sakura mientras ellos la veían con sonrisas cargadas de amor. Se veían como una verdadera familia.

Sintió un toque en su mejilla y al levantar la mirada, la expresión alegre de su hija junto a sus ojos brillantes y llenos de felicidad lo recibieron.

No había palabras para describir el momento, solo abrazó a ambas castañas y agradeció a lo que fuera que haya llevado a Sakura a ese café hace unos meses. Pues fue esa decisión la que unió sus destinos y le enseñó el verdadero significado de la palabra "felicidad".

* * *

No están para saberlo, ni yo para contarles, pero la historia la paré por una situación médica con mi hermana. Resulta que tenemos este defecto donde nos guardamos las cosas para evitar molestias, el viernes mi hermana colapsó al grado de quedar hospitalizada.

Fue una experiencia que no le deseo ni a mi peor enemigo, pues sentí como se le iba la vida a mi hermana, es de esas cosas que te marcan de por vida enseñándote a valorar cada segundo que pasas con tus seres queridos.

Aunando esto, me veo en la penosa necesidad de ponerle un alto a lo de la inexistente toxicidad entre SS, Pues la justificación que me dieron para calificarla así se me hizo de lo más inverosímil e injusta. Desgraciadamente lo tengo que hacer por acá porque al ser un Review puesto desde "invitado", no tengo la opción para contestar por privado.

Decir que SS son tóxicos porque Syaoran se la pasa pensando en abandonar la relación me hizo ir a pasar los tiempos libres leyendo para ver de dónde habían sacado tal conclusión, también la mención de que en todo momento están buscando la aprobación del otro me hizo tratar de leer entre líneas un mensaje que haya pasado por alto.

Después de leer la historia por tercera vez (leyendo la versión original para dejar de lado mi amor por SS), no encontré el "vive pensando en dejar a Sakura". Lo piensa dos veces y está totalmente justificado.

La primera es cuando ve a Akiho por primera vez, ella lo mueve, pasaron tres años de novios, tienen una hija y es obvio que lo va a mover, el hombre no es de piedra y me gustaría ver que alguien vea a su ex, con el que tuvo un hijo y no sentir nada. Quiere terminar la relación porque para él es injusto arrastrarla a sus problemas, porque Sakura se merece mucho más, todo esto se lo dice claramente, jamás le ha mentido en que él es un desastre. Y sí, Sakura acepta quedarse porque se siente lista, porque cree que ese pasado no les va a afectar. No porque se quiera dejar pisotear, hay que aprender a diferenciar este punto.

La segunda vez es cuando siente la inminente demanda sobre la cabeza, y aquí es donde estoy suponiendo que no es mamá la persona que cree que son tóxicos. Si bien Syaoran ama a Sakura, su hija es su vida, como madre uno pone primero a los hijos incluso para comer, es un instinto de amor ágape que da todo. Durante estos momentos de duda, Syaoran se quiere convencer de que debe pelar, hace la maleta, sí, pero no ha huido, esta esperanzado en un milagro.

¿Cuándo el abandono es tóxico?

Cuando se utiliza el abandono para manipular: Si no haces lo que quiero, te dejo.

Hay un mundo de diferencia entre problemas de pareja y relaciones tóxicas y creo que antes de etiquetar algo hay que saber estas diferencias.

Syaoran y Sakura se preocupan el uno por el otro, pero Sakura no se viste para agradarle a Syaoran, Syaoran no deja de hacer cosas para que Sakura no se enoje. El ponerle un alto a la ex es una acción obvia, sobretodo si la mujer es tóxica, porque sí, Akiho es tóxica y ella sí manipula a la gente a conveniencia.

Me preocupa mucho que se esté leyendo algo que no escribí o que me quieran dirigir la trama. Escribo por amor a la literatura y los FanFics por amor a SCC, pero ahora entiendo porqué Josh se retiró no soportando la toxicidad que llegaron a demostrar ciertas personas en CTR o El Poder...

Siempre respeto opiniones ajenas siempre y cuando esten bien justificadas, el decir que una pareja es tóxica porque en dos ocasiones, durante 28 capítulos, se duda de si deben permanecer juntos por el paquete que es Syaoran, no es una buena razón. Ni siquiera es una razón.

Y no, no dije que ellos eran inmaduros, dije que Sakura era inmadura porque no ha llevado la vida de Syaoran, no ha tenido que llevar la responsabilidad de la maternidad a temprana edad, aquí sí hablo por experiencia, yo no pienso como mis sobrinas solteras de veinte años, tuve a mi primer hijo a los 21 y sé de primera mano como te cambia la perspectiva. Sakura apenas va a empezar a madurar con el accidente.

Si estas palabras llegan a molestar, de verdad lo lamento, pero creo que suficiente es suficiente y no podemos hablar de temas cuando en realidad los desconocemos.

De aquí en adelante, la historia de va a tornar dramática, estamos en la paz antes de la inminente tormenta así que espero estén listos para lo que viene.

Una vez más, les agradezco de corazón el apoyo y las palabras que dejaron en el aviso, me ayudaron mucho y no tengo como agradecer el apoyo que le han brindado a la historia.

¡Nos vemos la otra semana!


	31. Chapter 31

Actualización sorpresa por lo alcanzado en Wattpad!

Recomendación antes de leer:

Una pelotita antiestres y pañuelos :(

* * *

 **Ella, tú yo.**

* * *

Syaoran estaba en medio de una densa oscuridad. Sentía frío, incertidumbre y nerviosismo, pero incluso así, no se podía mover de su lugar, era como si sus pies estuvieran pegados al suelo o hubiera perdido la habilidad para moverse por cuenta propia.

Escuchó un llanto a lo lejos, ese que podía reconocer entre miles de voces y giró la cabeza en todas direcciones.

—¿Sayuri? —exclamó a la nada.

—¡Ba-ba! —Recibió como respuesta y sintió un escalofrío junto a una opresión en el pecho, ese clamor había sonado desesperado.

—¡Sayuri! —gritó logrando mover sus pies para correr entre la oscuridad sin saber a dónde ir—. ¡Sayuri! —repitió sintiendo el agobio ahogarlo.

Entonces, al fondo vio esa cuna color crema, estaba iluminada por una luz blanca. Avanzó a gran velocidad y puso las manos en ella, sin embargo, al asomarse, la encontró vacía como tantas veces.

Su corazón latía dolorosamente rápido y él respiraba por la boca, su garganta se cerró y su cuerpo temblaba ante la desesperación.

—¡Sayuri! —gritó girando y buscando de manera angustiante a su hija que no se veía por ningún lado.

—Ba-ba. —Escuchó a lo lejos antes de caminar sin dirección sintiendo sus manos tiritar. La tenía que encontrar, sentía ganas de gritar y llorar.

Sintió que caminó una eternidad y llegó un momento en que se detuvo mientras respiraba por la boca; puso ambas manos en su rostro tapando sus ojos y un sollozo escapó de sus labios. No estaba, su hija no estaba y sentía que jamás la volvería a ver.

—Ba-ba, ba-ba, ba-ba —se repitió a su alrededor y cerró los ojos mientras su cuerpo se estremecía una y otra vez, la voz se fue acercando cada vez más y más mientras que sus ganas de gritar también aumentaron—. ¡Papá! —exclamaron con fuerza en su oído.

Jadeó y abrió los ojos de manera brusca, sentía el latido de su corazón en la cabeza y respiraba por la boca de manera ajetreada.

Parpadeó varias veces tratando de ajustar su visión a la oscuridad de la recámara y tragó saliva con dificultad mientras pasaba una mano por su rostro y cabello.

Maldito sueño, cada vez se volvía más intenso. Puso el pulgar e índice en sus ojos y soltó aire por la boca para tratar de calmar sus nervios.

La escuchaba respirar a su lado, de hecho, sentía su pequeña mano a la altura de su hombro. Estaba ahí con él, nadie se la había llevado.

Se repitió aquello una y otra vez, pero ni así el nudo en su garganta se deshizo o el miedo se disipó. Hizo más fuerte la presión sobre sus ojos y sintió una lágrima escapar del orbe derecho. Inhaló aire y percibió el temblor al soltarlo.

Algo estaba mal, lo podía sentir en sus entrañas. Algo iba a pasar.

* * *

Sakura no dejaba de mover su pierna y ver la hora mientras escuchaba a su padre en la cocina. Hacía mucho que no desayunaba los tres juntos pero aquél día era especial.

Tras la celebración con sus amigos, regresó a su hogar y le contó con suma emoción a su padre lo que Syaoran y los demás habían hecho. El hombre ansiaba conocer al castaño, pero entre su demandante trabajo y las pocas horas libres de su novio, no quedaban de acuerdo para el encuentro.

Aunque Touya había dicho que no se perdía de nada y recibió un fuerte pisotón como recompensa.

Debía ir a la escuela, a medio día darían los resultados; estaba tan ansiosa que ni hambre tenía y la noche anterior le costó dormir. Pero pensaba obligarse a comer con su familia.

—El reloj no va a avanzar más rápido porque lo veas, monstruo —se burló su hermano detrás del periódico en sus manos.

Ella lo miró con enojo y bufó.

—Ya lo sé, solo quiero asegurarme de no llegar tarde —espetó.

—¿Cómo siempre? —rio Touya bajando el diario y arqueando una ceja.

Sakura gruñó pero antes de poder arremeter en su contra, su padre entró a la cocina con el desayuno.

—Hija, ¿te comunicaste con Masaki? —inquirió con el ceño fruncido.

La castaña abrió la boca pero no dijo nada, se limitó a negar y bajar la mirada con algo de vergüenza.

—Lo olvidé —confesó y mordió su labio inferior—. Además no he decidido.

—Seis meses no bastaron para hacerlo —suspiró su hermano apoyando el rostro en su palma para verla con incredulidad.

Orbes verdes lo miraron con enojo.

—Tú no querías que fuera, deberías estar feliz —le recordó.

Fujitaka tomó asiento tras servir la comida y vio a su hija con serenidad.

—Debes llamarlo, ya empiezan tus vacaciones y perderías una semana.

La chica suspiró y jugó con los pedazos de jamón en el plato. No había llamado a su bisabuelo porque no pudo decir con todo lo que pasó en los últimos meses.

—No sé si quiero ir; además, si ganamos el concurso debo empezar la pasantía —masculló pensativa.

—Más bien, no te quieres ir —rebatió Touya mirando al techo.

Sakura sintió la mirada de su padre sobre ella y lo enfrentó.

—Es otro país, papá, no conozco a nadie allá, tengo toda mi vida aquí —justificó su negativa.

—Es solo el verano, hija —dijo viéndola con empatía—. Te haría bien conocer otras culturas, te has ganado la beca y el intercambio, tu vida seguirá aquí —le recordó tomando su mano.

Ella suspiró y observó a su hermano de soslayo. Estaba siendo sincera, no quería ir por el miedo al cambio de país, no por querer estar siempre pegada a su novio. Aunque sentía incertidumbre al pensar que si ella se iba, Akiho aprovecharía, sabía perfectamente bien que Syaoran podría hacer lo que quisiera estando ella o no.

También, en parte sentía que la universidad en Nueva York le había ofrecido el curso por quién era su abuelo, no por sus excelentes calificaciones.

—Mañana lo iré a ver, con lo que decida hoy el jurado podré saber qué tanto me afectaría tomar esas materias en el extranjero —concluyó mirando de nuevo el reloj.

—Te irá bien, hicieron un excelente trabajo —dijo su padre dándole un apretón en la mano antes de agradecer por los alimentos y comenzar a comer.

La castaña sonrió y lo imitó tratando de ignorar esa voz que susurraba que ese "hicieron" hablaba de muchas personas cuando, en realidad, Syaoran hizo más del sesenta por ciento del proyecto.

* * *

Meiling marcó y marcó pero jamás obtuvo una respuesta. Les llamó a ambos y la segunda optó por apagar su celular.

Maldita, mil veces maldita.

Caminaba de un lado a otro como si fuera un león enjaulado mientras abrazaba con fuerza su cuerpo.

¿Cambiarían de opinión? ¿Habrá renunciado ante su negativa a ayudarla?

Negó con la cabeza y apretó más la presión sobre su estómago. Tenía ganas de vomitar y difícilmente podía respirar. Casi estaba esperando que su prometido abriera esa puerta de golpe para propiciarle el castigo que se tenía bien merecido.

Se inclinó hacia adelante como si estuviera a punto de volver la comida que ingirió el día anterior y respiró por la boca para tratar de desaparecer su ataque de ansiedad.

Gimió con dolor cuando una lágrima brotó de sus ojos y se sobresaltó en exageración cuando tocaron a su puerta.

—¡Servicio de limpieza! —exclamó la misma voz de todos los días.

—¡No, gracias! —respondió tras aclararse la garganta.

Caminó hasta su cama y levantó, de nueva cuenta, el celular que Lien le había dado. Marcó una vez más el número de él y espero hasta que la mandó a buzón.

Gritó con enojo y azotó un pie en el suelo sintiendo la impotencia consumirla.

Syaoran la iba a odiar, Dios, estaba perdida.

* * *

El jurado se fue sentando entre pláticas y algunas risas. Lien y Tomoyo estaban a su lado y ella no dejaba de mover las manos con nerviosismo en su regazo.

Contó las sillas y notó que había una de más justo a la mitad de la larga mesa. Supuso que era para el decano o alguien de la escuela.

Al final entró la mujer que llamó su atención el día anterior y junto a ella vislumbró a un hombre delgado de lentes que, a pesar de mantener un gesto impasible, se mostraba amigable con todos los demás jueces.

Cuando entró el director de la universidad, junto al decano y el director de su carrera, las voces fueron disminuyendo hasta que el lugar quedó en completo silencio.

—Buenos días —los saludó el director con una sonrisa—. Respiren, chicos, se nos van a ahogar antes de anunciar a los ganadores —bromeó disipando la tensión del ambiente.

Sus compañeros rieron y ella suspiró con fuerza no sabiendo que había estado conteniendo el aliento. Sintió la mano de Tomoyo en la suya e intercambiaron sonrisas mientras que Lien la abrazó por los hombros.

—Queremos empezar felicitando a todos los participantes; como comunidad, estamos orgullosos por el talento y la calidad que demostraron —inició y vio al jurado—. Creo que merecen darse y que les demos un aplauso.

La sala se llenó de estos junto a algunos comentarios de alivio por haber concluido el bendito concurso que los tuvo estresados por todo un semestre. Ella intercambió sonrisas y miradas con sus amigos aunque de reojo notó que Kenji la veía.

El decano tomó la palabra.

—Estamos aún más orgullosos de haber descubierto que ningún alumno de esta carrera tuvo que ver con el incidente de la maqueta, eso nos demostró que fue una competencia limpia —anunció y la castaña se encogió en su lugar cuando los que estaban a su alrededor se giraron para observarla. Vaya manera de dejarla bajo el reflector.

—Todos los proyectos tienen cosas nuevas que ofrecer a Tomoeda y a las empresas aquí representadas —continuó el director de su carrera—. Y por eso fue sumamente difícil escoger tan solo un ganador.

Sakura respiró por la boca sintiendo su estómago revolverse al grado de dolor.

—Queremos agradecer a las empresas que participaron en la decisión y a todos ustedes que se ajustaron al cambio de último momento. —Retomó el micrófono el rector del campus—. Sabemos que quieren saber qué empresas están representadas y con quienes podrán hacer pasantía los primeros tres lugares, pero primero queremos presentar a la empresa que concederá el contrato laboral.

Los murmullos no tardaron en hacerse escuchar mientras el rector tomaba un momento para decirle algo a sus acompañantes. Asintieron mirando a la mesa del jurado y Sakura casi sintió su corazón detenerse cuando la mujer y el hombre de lentes se levantaron.

—Queremos presentar a Yelan Li, CEO de empresas Li e inversionista...

La voz del rector se hizo sonido inentendible mientras sentía a sus amigos tensarse junto a ella. Incluso abrió la boca con sorpresa y soltó un ligero jadeó cuando empezó a notar con más claridad el parecido con su novio.

—Es... es la... —susurró Lien.

Ella asintió tragando saliva con dificultad, bajó la mirada a su regazo por unos segundos antes de regresarla al escenario. Aún desde la distancia, pudo darse cuenta de que la mujer la miraba con un gesto impasible.

Tomaron asiento y presentaron a los demás miembros del jurado, pero ella no puso atención, solo se inclinó hacia el frente y escondió el rostro en sus manos.

La mujer sabía que Syaoran trabajó con ella, lo podía sentir en sus entrañas. Esa mirada dura y penetrante era por las iniciales en sus planos.

—Dios, que estúpida —dijo agobiada.

Syaoran se lo había advertido y no lo escuchó, en su afán por ayudarlo terminó exponiéndolo a la peor persona; aquella que le dio la espalda a pesar de que la sangre los unía.

—Sakura, estás temblando —musitó Tomoyo con preocupación.

Y no era para menos, si lo que su novio le dijo era cierto, las personas sobre el escenario harían cualquier cosa para alejarlo de su hija para que retomara su lugar frente a esa empresa.

—Debo irme, llamar a Syaoran —murmuró en voz casi inaudible.

—Kinomoto Sakura. —Se escuchó y todo a su alrededor se detuvo.

Se incorporó con lentitud con los ojos muy abiertos, ¿se había perdido la premiación o la estaban llamado o qué... ?

Sus compañeros voltearon a verla y fue cuando detalló que Kenji estaba sobre el escenario, miró a sus amigos tratando de encontrar sentido a todo mientras se levantaba.

¿Había ganado?

Bajó los escalones del lugar entre aplausos, se sentía fuera de sí y su corazón latía rápido y con fuerza. Algo que empeoró cuando se dio cuenta de que debía agradecer a los miembros del jurado y que la mujer que la había puesto en ese estado tenía lo que parecía ser su diploma en las manos.

Se obligó a sonreír y le dio la mano a todos y cada uno; el que estaba a un lado de la mujer, que era un hombre bajito, regordete y de bigote, tomó su mano entre las dos propias y le dio una sonrisa amplia antes de felicitarla.

Pero cuando llegó frente a la mujer imponente, decidió levantar el rostro de manera desafiante. Sí sabía, que estuviera consciente de que estaba orgullosa del hijo que había desheredado.

La mujer la vio inexpresiva y le entregó el documento, incluso se limitó a asentir y desviar la mirada al otro papel esperando. Sakura respiró con alivio y le dio la mano al hombre de lentes que la veía con cierta calidez.

—Felicidades, señorita Kinomoto —dijo con un tono lleno de reconocimiento que la descolocó.

Agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza y tras tomar las manos de los últimos jueces, se puso a un lado de Kenji leyendo finalmente lo que llevaba en las manos.

 _"Se otorga el siguiente reconocimiento a Kinomoto Sakura y L.S. por el segundo lugar en el concurso..."_

Parpadeó varias veces no sabiendo como interpretar la nada que la invadió.

—Felicidades, Kinomoto, bien ganado —susurró Kenji a su lado.

Ella alcanzó a leer el tercer lugar en el diploma del chico y se obligó a sonreír.

—Igual —dijo tajante antes de regresar a su reconocimiento.

Segundo lugar, debería de estar feliz por llegar tan lejos, pero sentía ganas de llorar al pensar que el contrato que tanto necesitaba Syaoran se había... Entrecerró los ojos y llevó la mirada al jurado.

Uno de los alumnos de último grado estaba agradeciendo a los jueces, el chico había presentado un centro cultural de formas redondas y un tanto abstractas. Era el ganador que se llevaría el contrato con la empresa Li.

La madre de Syaoran la vio unos segundos y eso bastó para que la castaña entendiera. Bufó y cerró los ojos negando con incredulidad.

La empresa rechazó su proyecto deliberadamente, sabían que Syaoran estaba también detrás del diseño y le cerraron la puerta.

* * *

Sayuri estaba sentada en medio de sus piernas en el suelo. Estaban viendo la serie de la gallina pintadita y aprovechó la distracción de su hija para hacerle dos coletas. Suspiró frustrado al darse cuenta que una había quedado más adelante y definitivamente no estaban emparejadas.

—Qué desastre —masculló suspirando y negando antes de dejar caer la cabeza en el sillón a su espalda.

Ya se imaginaba a su pobre hija en la escuela toda despeinada porque tenía un padre ignorante en el tema.

Aunque Sakura podría peinarla.

Sonrió ante ese pensamiento y con mucho cuidado le quitó las ligas del cabello antes de pasar el cepillo de cerdas suaves por su cabeza. Al menos nadie había visto que no sabía peinar a su pequeña.

Tomó a Wippi y se lo entregó, la pequeña lo miró con una enorme sonrisa antes de regresar la atención a la televisión y él levantó su celular para ver la hora.

Sakura debería estar saliendo de la premiación.

Regresó la cabeza al sillón y miró el techo en silencio. Sólo se escuchaba la serie, estaba en completa paz con su hija.

—Baba —dijo Sayuri señalando la televisión y él puso atención.

Empezaba a dudar del significado de la curiosa palabra, pero la pequeña se veía tan feliz al decirla que le daba tristeza presionarla con la corrección a "papá". Tal vez ni siquiera quería decir eso.

Notó con el ceño fruncido que se le hacían caireles hasta abajo del cabello y suspiró cansado antes de regresar a la posición viendo hacia arriba. Aunque no quisiera, Akiho era su madre, era obvio que iba a sacar algo de la mujer.

Entrecerró los ojos recordando las palabras de Eriol; tenía que ponerle un alto, lo de la maqueta fue demasiado bajo, aunque digno de una mujer que abandonó a su hija en un orfanato.

Tal vez si la dejaba ver a Sayuri...

Negó varias veces, Akiho no buscaba eso, quería amargarle la vida o verlo solo, no entendía muy bien que deseaba su ex.

—¿Qué quieres, Akiho? —le preguntó a la nada.

—Baba —dijo Sayuri levantándose y caminando hacia su bote de bloques.

Él sonrió y gateó detrás de su pequeña para ayudarla a volcar las piezas, su hija gritó emocionada y se sentó para armar algo. La observó sin borrar el gesto de su rostro y se sintió un tanto orgulloso de que su hija hubiera heredado el gusto por la construcción.

Ojalá pudiera pagarle la carrera en una escuela como la de Sakura, se esforzaría para darle lo mejor.

* * *

Sakura se mordió el labio mientras veía su celular, había quedado de llamar a Syaoran al salir de la premiación pero la verdad era que no sabía qué decirle.

No tanto por el segundo lugar, sino por quién los había puesto ahí.

Exhaló con discreción y negó. Se lo diría a la cara, merecía saber lo que pasó de frente y no por llamada.

—¡Señorita Kinomoto! —exclamaron a su espalda.

Volteó con ambas cejas levantadas, impresión que aumentó al ver al juez que estuvo a un lado de la matriarca Li acercarse a ella con una sonrisa.

—La estaba buscando, me llamo Juro Himuda y vine en representación de Toichi Takenaka, presidente de...

—Takenaka —completó Sakura en un hilo de voz. La mencionada empresa era una de las constructoras más importantes de Japón, en su currículum estaba la construcción de la Torre de Tokyo y el Domo de Tokyo entre otros emblemáticos lugares.

El hombre le dio una sonrisa cálida y asintió.

—Debe saber que el presidente estuvo el jueves viendo las maquetas, alcanzó a ver la obra maestra que desgraciadamente le destruyeron y quedó bastante impresionado con la presentación que dio —le contó el hombre sacando su celular del interior de su saco.

Sakura desvió la mirada a sus amigos que observaban el intercambio desde lejos.

El señor Himuda presionó varias teclas antes de sonreír.

—Nos dio gusto que no ganara, si le soy sincero —musitó con las mejillas enrojecidas y ella no supo si sentirse ofendida—. Nos dejaron la puerta abierta para ofrecerle esto.

El hombre le enseñó su celular y ella lo tomó sintiéndose confundida. Sin embargo, al leer, abrió los ojos con sorpresa, era un contrato digitalizado para trabajar con la empresa.

—Que... Esto...

—Estamos interesados en el proyecto, muy interesados si le soy sincero —comentó el hombre, tenía un raro acento y hablaba de manera rápida—. El único "pero" es que notamos que el proyecto se presentó en conjunto y solo contamos con una plaza.

La castaña levantó la mirada sintiéndose emocionada y a la vez decepcionada.

—Solo contratarían a uno.

Él asintió viéndola con algo de lástima.

—Es una gran oportunidad, si me permite le daré mi tarjeta...

La castaña regresó la mirada al contrato, con razón estaba vacío el lugar donde iba el nombre. Recibió la tarjeta con el teléfono y nombre de la persona, y se obligó a sonreír antes de agradecer la oportunidad.

Sin embargo, cuando se fue y sus amigos se acercaron, dejó caer los hombros y los vio con tristeza.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Tomoyo tomando su mano consternada.

Sakura mordió su labio inferior con nervios. ¿Cómo le diría a Syaoran? ¿Qué debía hacer?

* * *

Syaoran colgó sintiéndose contrariado, no lo llamó y no le contestaba los mensaje ni las llamadas. ¿Había pasado algo más?

Tal vez habían perdido y no sabía cómo decirle, pero eso no le importaba, le preocupaba como se sentiría ella ante ese panorama.

Tocaron la puerta y tras revisar que Sayuri estuviera dormida y con las almohadas alrededor, fue a abrir. La castaña le dio una sonrisa que se notaba a leguas que era forzada.

—Te estaba llamando —dijo dándole el paso.

La vio morder su labio al entrar y caminó hasta el centro de la sala.

—¿Y Sayuri? —preguntó tratando de prolongar la plática del concurso.

Él suspiró notando justamente lo que quería hacer y tras cerrar la puerta y recargarse en ella, señaló su habitación.

—Dormida... Sakura...

—Quedamos en segundo lugar —lo interrumpió atropellando las palabras—. El primero se lo llevó este chico que...

Sintió los brazos de su novio e inhaló su peculiar aroma, él la besó en el cabello.

—¿Estás bien? —cuestionó en voz baja.

Sakura suspiró y tras poner la frente en su pecho y tragar saliva con dificultad, levantó la cabeza y lo vio fijamente.

—Hay algo más y necesito que me escuches antes de hablar —dijo de manera tajante, cuestión que descolocó a Syaoran al grado de alejarse un poco.

—Está... ¿bien? —dudó tomando asiento en el sillón y entrelazando las manos en medio de sus piernas.

La castaña asintió y caminó de un lado a otro confundiendo más a su novio; lo vio una, dos, hasta tres veces hasta que finalmente suspiró.

—Me abordó el representante de la empresa Takenaka, están interesados en la plaza —le contó con voz seria.

Él levantó ambas cejas en ademán de sorpresa, la constructora era muy famosa y sabía perfectamente bien lo que eso implicaba.

—Son buenas noticias, ¿no?

Ella asintió, mordió de nuevo su labio inferior y tras unos segundos de incómodo silencio, se puso en cuclillas frente al chico acomodando las manos en sus rodillas y rogando en silencio que la escuchara.

—Ofrecieron un contrato laboral. —Empezó y Syaoran frunció el ceño al notar que no se lo adjudicó—. Es un buen sueldo, seguro, crédito, bonos... Empezaría como capataz pero el contrato indica que en tres meses podría subir a encargado...

Su novio ladeó la cabeza y sonrió.

—Felicidades, te lo mereces, sé que subirás antes de lo...

—No lo voy a tomar —lo interrumpió sin vacilar. Ojos ambarinos la vieron incrédulos y ella desvió la mirada—. Una de las prestaciones es la guardería.

Entonces Syaoran entendió lo que pretendía y experimentó una mezcla de sentimientos que iban desde la sorpresa hasta el enojo.

—No —espetó a la par que movía la cabeza y se ponía de pie—. Es tu proyecto, no...

—¿Lo es? —lo desafío imitándolo, el chico le dio la espalda mientras se revolvía el cabello—. ¿Quién arregló la posición de los paneles? ¿El precio?

Él pasó la mano por su rostro mientras negaba.

—¿El sistema de agua pluvial? ¿La entrada de luz natural? —continuó parándose frente a él—. ¿El asunto de la maqueta? ¿Quién, Syaoran?

El aludido la vio con enojo.

—Es tu idea.

—Pero tú la desarrollaste —atajó con firmeza.

—Lo hice por ti, para ayudarte a ti —exclamó extendiendo los brazos.

Sakura puso las manos en sus mejillas para que la viera.

—No, amor, lo hiciste porque es lo que te apasiona, lo que te hace sentir completo —susurró—. Los que te amamos podemos ver tu sello en el diseño, plasmaste tu alma en ese proyecto.

Se enfrentaron con los ojos en silencio hasta que él negó y dio un paso atrás. Abrió la boca para alegar pero un grito seguido de—: ¡Ba-ba! —Lo detuvieron en seco.

Sakura suspiró y él la vio unos segundos.

—No me puedes obligar a aceptar —musitó antes de dirigirse a la recámara.

Sakura se quedó viendo la puerta del departamento con un gesto decidido.

—Ni tú a que me quede con algo que no me pertenece —debatió haciéndolo detenerse por un momento, sacudir la cabeza y finalmente entrar a la recámara para cerrar con un fuerte azote.

La castaña suspiró de manera temblorosa y sacó la tarjeta del señor Himuda, la leyó por quinta vez antes de dejarla sobre la mesa y tras ver los cables de la iMac, levantados, enrollados y fuera del alcance de Sayuri, se dio la vuelta y salió del departamento.

Por su lado, Syaoran se quedó apoyado en la puerta mientras veía a su hija frotarse los ojos con pereza. La pequeña parpadeó varias veces y le sonrió con ternura. Sentía su corazón latir con fuerza y un nudo en la garganta.

Sakura no podía renunciar a su proyecto, no trabajó en él para quedarse con el crédito. ¿Por qué no entendía que quería que el mundo la viera como él lo hacía?

Aunque esa molesta voz —que casualmente sonaba como Meiling— susurraba en su cabeza que la plaza tenía su estilo porque había modificado más de lo que se atrevía a admitir.

* * *

La mañana del domingo comenzó con una llamada un tanto extraña. Tomoyo bostezó antes de parpadear varias veces para asegurarse de que no estaba leyendo mal.

No, en la pantalla seguía el "Señor Wayne/Bond".

Sonrió a la par que aceptaba y estiró la espalda mientras decía—: ¿Eres mi nuevo despertador?

Lo escuchó reír en voz baja.

—Me pareció imprudente tocar antes de llamar, así que estoy llamando y ahora... —La chica abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando el timbre de su hogar resonó—. Estoy tocando.

Se lanzó cual colegiala sobre su cama para sacar el iPad que había dejado en el suelo y rápidamente abrió la aplicación de las cámaras de su hogar. Ahí, en la puerta de la entrada, estaba el inglés apoyado en su auto vestido con ropa casual. Muy casual: Jeans y una playera negra de manga corta.

—No esperarás que salga arreglada, literalmente me despertarse —exclamó levantándose y saltando en un pie para quitarse las absurdas calcetas de unicornio con las que dormía mientras buscaba algo medio decente.

El hombre volvió a reír y levantó el rostro hacia la cámara.

—Dijiste que tu madre regresa hasta el jueves, ambos tenemos el día libre así que supuse que estarías aburrida.

Tomoyo sonrío como tonta y se obligó a sonar calmada.

—Voy a abrir, te veo en la entrada —dijo presionando el ícono de apertura en el iPad mientras pasaba las manos por su cabello en un vago intento por verse medianamente decente.

Se lavó cara y dientes antes de ponerse un pants ajustado y una blusa coqueta deportiva, rápidamente se hizo una coleta alta que alborotó mientras salía de su baño privado y caminó con grandes zancadas hasta la puerta de su hogar. Puso la mano en la manija y respiró por la boca para calmar su ajetreada respiración.

Finalmente, abrió con una sonrisa coqueta y apoyó la mano izquierda y su cabeza en la puerta.

—Señor Bond —saludó con sus ojos brillando de emoción.

El aludido elevó las comisuras de sus labios y se acercó para depositar un corto beso en su boca.

—Señorita Daidouji —bromeó sin apartarse antes de detallar en lo que llevaba puesto—. ¿Duermes así?

La pelinegra le enseñó la lengua mientras lo dejaba entrar a su hogar.

—No iba a bajar en pijama —refunfuñó—. Los domingos son los días libres del servicio así que si quieres desayunar, tendremos que pedir o hacer —dijo entrelazando sus dedos mientras lo guiaba a la cocina.

—Y por tu actitud, acabas de decidir que quiero que cocinemos —alegó permitiendo que hiciera lo que quisiera con él.

La chica le guiñó un ojo sin dejar de avanzar. Estaba emocionada de tenerlo en su casa, era un sentimiento de alegría que la había puesto en modo infantil e hiperactivo. Algo que esperaba que al empresario no le molestara.

Una vez en la cocina, lo soltó antes de acercarse al refrigerador para abrirlo y observar el interior. Por lo normal desayunaba algo sencillo como cereal o fruta pero quería hacer algo especial.

Movió el pie con impaciencia tratando de decidir cuándo vio el brazo de su acompañante pasar a su lado y sacar el paquete de fresas haciéndola sonreír.

—¿Panqueques? —preguntó ella con fingida indiferencia.

Lo escuchó reír en voz baja y se estremeció al notar cierto aura juguetón a su alrededor.

Tenía el presentimiento de que estaba descubriendo un lado de Eriol que la iba a terminar enamorando.

* * *

La propiedad Amamiya se encontraba a las afueras de Tomoeda junto a un imponente lago que le robaba el aliento cada que visitaba. La vegetación alrededor de la casa, así como la magnificencia de la vista, eran suficientes para que ella se quedará anonadada por horas.

Masaki siempre tenía que salir a buscarla, ya hasta era parte de su rutina.

—Siempre he creído que parte de tu alma creció aquí —dijo el anciano a su lado haciéndola sonreír.

—Puede ser, este lugar me llena de una indescriptible paz.

Vio de soslayo al hombre sonreír y escuchó a la servidumbre preparar la mesa a unos pasos de ellos.

El silencio los rodeó y ella se abrazó sabiendo que el hombre le estaba dando tiempo para pensar su decisión. Pero no era necesario, pasó la noche en vela analizando cada paso.

—No quiero pasar por una Amamiya —musitó bajando la mirada al suelo.

—Nunca les he pedido que lo hagan, respeto que amen el apellido de su padre y lo que eso conlleva —comentó el anciano en voz afable—. La asociación existe por tu madre, para ayudar a otros como no pude hacerlo con ella —le recordó.

—La beca...

—La ganaste, estás como Sakura Kinomoto, sin embargo, la pasantía sí es en una de las empresas Amamiya.

La castaña suspiró de manera audible y cerró los ojos sintiendo la indecisión queriendo regresar. No estaban pensando ya a corto plazo, la pasantía en Nueva York era algo un poco más duradero, sino es que permanente.

Mordió su labio con nervios agradeciendo que su bisabuelo le diera esos momentos para pensar en todas sus opciones. Hace seis meses estuvo segura de querer ir, solo la detenía el miedo a no conocer otro país.

Pero ahora... Con Syaoran y Sayuri...

—Tomaré la beca —masculló y aclaró la garganta—. La pasantía... Debo pensarlo más, hay tanto que quiero hacer aquí que no creo poder irme solo así.

Masaki asintió sabiendo por boca de Touya, que la castaña tenía una pareja con una complicada situación. Ya había esperado esa respuesta, pero confiaba en que su bisnieta tomaría la mejor decisión.

—No te agobies, vamos a almorzar para que me cuentes cómo te fue ayer —dijo el hombre con una agradable sonrisa.

Ella asintió y tras mirar una última vez el hermoso panorama, acompañó a su bisabuelo a la mesa y comenzó a relatar como presentó el proyecto, dejando muy en claro quién resolvió todo a altas horas de la madrugada.

* * *

Lien bostezó mientras revisaba sus mensajes y mails. Tenía varios de ofertas de vuelos, spam y uno que otro artículo interesante sobre leyes. Parpadeó varias veces para que sus ojos dejasen de ver borroso mientras sentía a la chica a su lado moverse un poco.

Meiling despertaba sobresaltada por la madrugada, a veces incluso lo llegaba a sacar de la cama en medio de la oscuridad con un gesto de pavor en su rostro. Pero la noche anterior la chica de plano no durmió y le pidió que se acostara del lado contrario para no tener que darle la espalda a la puerta de la habitación.

Y aunque le pidió que le explicara qué estaba pasando, la chica se limitaba a refugiarse en sus brazos.

Así que no le sorprendió mucho que estuviera dormida a pesar de ser ya casi medio día. Afortunadamente, no tenían nada que hacer así que se podían quedar en cama sin problema, solo había tenido que avisarle a sus padres que no iría con ellos a la playa.

Meiling se giró y se recostó en su pecho abrazándolo por la cintura. Él suspiró e hizo lo mismo pero por los hombros dejando a un lado su celular.

—¿Quieres que pida algo de desayunar? —preguntó en voz baja.

La pelinegra se encogió de hombros, no abrió los ojos y se mantuvo en la misma posición.

—No tengo hambre —masculló.

El chico se giró para quedar frente a frente y movió un mechón de cabello de su rostro para observarla.

—Dejando de comer no se va a arreglar el mundo, Mei —musitó.

Ella frunció el ceño antes de verlo, su mirada reflejaba el temor que la estaba carcomiendo.

—Vine a Tomoeda a despedirme —susurró con la voz ligeramente quebrada—. Pensaba fingir mi muerte o...

Ojos grises la vieron con enojo y ella se obligó a sonreír.

—No eras parte del plan, de hecho, lo cambiaste todo —confesó sintiendo una lágrima rodar por su mejilla.

—Mei...

—No sé lo que es el amor, siempre pensé que era algo absurdo, un invento del hombre para ganar poder sobre el otro —continuó ella con una sonrisa—. Pero con mi primo y Sakura he visto de qué se trata, ¿sabes? Creí... pensé que solo era una atracción pero... Ellos realmente se aman...

Parpadeó varias veces para tratar de controlar sus lágrimas y él se sintió perdido.

—Syaoran y Sayuri son mi familia, la única, fui ingenua al pensar... Al creer...

Ella suspiró de manera temblorosa y cerró los ojos, Lien la veía desconcertado.

—Meiling, ¿qué hiciste? —cuestionó tratando de no sonar hosco.

La mencionada lo miró aterrada, abrió la boca y la cerró varias veces como si algo le impidiera hablar. Y justo cuando pareció decidida a confesar lo que sea que la estuviera atormentando, el timbre de su celular los sobresaltó a ambos.

Pensó en ignorarlo, pero tras ver a la temblorosa chica, volteó y tomó el aparato para descubrir el nombre de su jefe en la pantalla. Frunció el ceño extrañado, pues los domingos eran los únicos días que Yukito no le llamaba por más urgente que fuera la situación.

Miró de nuevo a Meiling, quien había levantado ambas cejas al ver el nombre y finalmente contestó.

—Yukito, ¿sucede algo?

* * *

Tomoyo estaba sentada sobre la barra mientras movía los pies y observaba a Eriol voltear panqueques. Resultaba que el hombre sabía cocinar muy bien, algo que no debió sorprenderle por lo que conocía de él.

—Dime algo que nadie sepa —le dijo antes de comer un pedazo de manzana.

El inglés arqueó una ceja al verla y regresó la atención a lo que hacía.

—¿Cómo saber que desconoce la gente? —preguntó con cierto tono irónico.

La pelinegra se recargó en la barra poniendo los brazos hacia atrás.

—Algo que sabes que nadie sabe.

—Más bien, quieres saber qué secretos guardo.

Tomoyo ladeó la cabeza y sonrió con picardía.

—Reformulando la invitación; sí, eso dije.

Eriol le dio media sonrisa antes de apagar la estufa, ya habían hecho suficientes panqueques. Sacó el último y lo acomodó en la torre a su derecha antes de caminar hasta Tomoyo que seguía comiendo manzanas.

Se apoyó en la barra junto a ella y vio al techo pensando en si sería prudente contarle la única cosa que nadie, ni siquiera Syaoran, sabía.

Suspiró y negó mientras cruzaba los brazos.

—Estuve en una relación con una mujer mayor, no duró mucho, fueron tres meses o algo así —dijo sin desviar la mirada del frente—. La conocí en una convención en Londres y la distancia fue un buen pretexto para terminarlo.

Miró de reojo a la chica y encontró que se mantuvo impasible, seguía en la misma posición: comiendo mientras movía las piernas.

—Lancé a Touya con Yukito semanas antes de terminar nuestra relación —contó ella con actitud desinteresada, Eriol la volteó a ver extrañado y ella se encogió de hombros—. Estaba cansada de pretender, cada que estábamos juntos y llegaba él, se apartaba de manera disimulada y yo fingía no notarlo.

—¿Estamos teniendo la plática de los ex? —cuestionó el inglés no sabiendo qué hacer, el doctor lo intimidaba por esa complicidad que compartía con la chica, desde el día en el hospital notó el tipo de relación que tenían.

Tomoyo le dio una sonrisa triste.

—Te estoy sacando de tu duda —corrigió y lo vio abrir los ojos con sorpresa—. Touya fue importante, tanto como lo puede ser tu primera pareja, pero también es hermano de mi mejor amiga, así que debemos llevar una relación amigable aunque muchas veces queramos matarnos.

Eriol se giró y apoyó los codos en la barra.

—Terminaron mal.

La pelinegra bufó.

—Teeminamos en medio de gritos, Sakura no lo sabe, pero le dije que me lastimaba aunque no lo hacía —masculló antes de suspirar—. Sólo lo empujé a aceptar algo que le costaba, el hombre es más terco que una mula.

Orbes azules la veían de manera seria y ella mordió el interior de su mejilla.

—No lo mantengo en mi radar esperando que lo suyo con Yukito fracase y regresé a mí —le dijo viéndolo a los ojos y encontrando cierto alivio y vergüenza—. Tenemos una relación especial, pero es más de brutal honestidad que de interés amoroso.

El inglés suspiró y negó clavando la mirada en la barra.

—Tan transparente, ¿eh?

Tomoyo rio y se hizo de lado para aparecer en su rango de visión.

—No, solo soy increíblemente observadora —alegó con un guiño.

Compartieron una sonrisa antes de que Eriol se inclinara para capturar sus labios.

—Pudiste aclararlo sin tener que preguntar por mi oscuro secreto —reclamó él apartándose un poco.

La chica sonrío con cierta malicia.

—¿Dónde está la diversión en eso, señor Bond?

Él negó y se volvieron a besar olvidando el desayuno y que el mundo seguía girando a su alrededor. Tanto así, que el celular de la pelinegra fue acumulando llamadas y mensajes de su ex novio durante al menos media hora.

* * *

Sakura tenía la manía de no dejar que la servidumbre de su bisabuelo la atendiera como si fuera una princesa. Amaba hablar con todos y cada uno, muchas veces Masaki se quedaba en la cocina apreciando la sencillez de su bisnieta.

En aquél momento se encontraba lavando trastes mientras la mucama le contaba sobre el perro callejero que llegó para quedarse hace unos días.

Sin embargo, la plática fue interrumpida por el sonido de su celular. La castaña se disculpó y tras secarse las manos, sacó el aparato de la bolsa de sus jeans sintiendo emoción al ver el nombre de su hermano en la pantalla. Probablemente sí los podría acompañar y le pensaba avisar que iba en camino.

—¡Touya! ¿Te guardo...?

—Vinieron por el expediente de Sayuri —susurró su hermano y al fondo escuchó más voces alegando—. Estuve llamando a Tomoyo pero...

Sakura levantó ambas cejas y experimentó una presión en el pecho.

—Cómo que fueron por el expediente... ¿Quién?

Su hermano se aclaró la garganta.

—Tetsu, trae una orden de un juez de lo familiar —musitó—. Acababa de agregar el accidente así que lo entregaron completo; Sakura... Van por ella

La chica jadeó y sintió como si su estómago hubiera caído al suelo.

* * *

Levantó los platos mientras Sayuri se mantenía en el suelo jugando con sus bloques. Tenía la cabeza llena de pensamientos de Sakura y lo que había pasado entre ellos.

Necesitaba aclararle que no necesitaba el trabajo, que ella merecía ese puesto.

Puso lo recogido en la tarja y tras pasar una mano por su cabello, regresó a la sala y se sentó a un lado de su hija antes de sacar su celular y dirigirse a la galería para observar la foto que Tomoyo le había enviado.

Era la de hace unos días, donde estaban los tres en casa de Tomoyo.

—Pa-pá.

El mundo se detuvo, Syaoran parpadeó varias veces dudando de haber escuchado bien y con suma lentitud, levantó el rostro y encontró a su hija observando la fotografía en su celular.

Sayuri sonrió y dio esos pequeños brincos que la caracterizaban agarrándose de su hombro.

—Qué... Dijiste...

—Pa-pá —repitió la pequeña poniendo un dedo sobre la pantalla, justo en su cara.

El corazón de Syaoran dio un vuelco y no pudo evitar la enorme sonrisa que brotó en su rostro. Dejó el celular a un lado y abrazó a su hija mientras ella reía divertida.

Entonces su celular timbró y él volteó aumentando la sonrisa al ver el nombre de Sakura en la pantalla. No tardó en contestar.

—Dijo papá —exclamó emocionado.

Escuchó un jadeo y miró de nuevo a su hija que había ladeado la cabeza.

—¿Qué? —masculló la castaña con la voz ahogada.

—Lo acaba de decir, te dije que baba significaba...

—Syaoran...

—No la pude grabar, pero estoy seguro que lo repetirá en cuanto vengas...

—Syaoran, por favor.

Aquel clamor lo hizo detenerse y fruncir el ceño, Sakura sonaba devastada.

—Hey, ¿qué sucede? ¿Es por lo de ayer? Podemos hablarlo y... —La escuchó sollozar y algo en él se alteró—. Sakura...

Todo lo que quería decirle se vio interrumpido por un toque firme en la puerta. Se levantó con un movimiento y se encaminó pensando en como podrían hacer funcionar lo del contrato.

—Espera, creo que es Meiling o Eriol, les dejo a Sayuri y te voy a ver, ¿sí?

Puso la mano en la manija mientras escuchó jadear con más fuerza a su novia.

—No, Syaoran, espera no...

Sin embargo, el castaño abrió y frunció el ceño al encontrar del otro lado a dos hombres de traje con tres policías detrás y una mujer de traje sastre.

—¿Li Xiao Lang? —preguntó uno de ellos con un papel amarillo en la mano.

El corazón de Syaoran comenzó a latir con fuerza al darse cuenta que lo habían llamado por su nombre de pila. Casi tuvo ganas de negar y cerrar la puerta, pero algo en la mirada de los policías le dijo que sólo iba a empeorar lo que sea que estuviera pasando.

—Sí —admitió con cierto tono derrotado.

El hombre le entregó el papel y lo miró con severidad.

—Venimos por la menor Sayuri Li, el juez de lo familiar...

Dejó de escuchar mientras sus temblorosas manos sostenían ese papel que se sentía como peso muerto, leyó rápidamente a grandes rasgos y encontró el nombre de Akiho junto al de un desconocido.

—No —suspiró sintiendo el alma salir de su cuerpo.

Estaba congelado, no podía dejar de leer el nombre de su ex junto a las palabras "guarda y custodia". Fue hasta que sintió como lo hicieron a un lado que reaccionó.

—Sayuri, no se la pueden llevar así —exclamó tratando de interponerse pero sintió como lo tomaron del brazo con fuerza para evitarlo.

La mujer se puso en cuclillas frente a su hija y levantó el cabello de su frente dejando a la vista la herida en su cabeza. El vio todo con impotencia y trató de soltarse.

—Fue un accidente, jamás le haría algo a mi hija —bramó desesperado.

La dama no se inmutó, cargó a la bebé que se puso a llorar al encontrarse en brazos de una desconocida y lo miró aterrada.

—¡Pa-pá! —gritó extendiendo los brazos en su dirección.

—No se la pueden llevar así, tiene miedo, no los conoce, no conoce a esa mujer —exclamó Syaoran tratando de liberarse del agarre sintiendo su voz quebrarse mientras Sayuri se impulsaba en su dirección.

—La fecha del juicio viene en el documento, buenas tardes —dijo el segundo hombre de traje mientras salían del departamento.

Trató de soltarse pero el oficial que lo sostenía se puso frente a él; a lo lejos podía escuchar el llanto y clamor de su niña y sintió como si se le estuviera yendo la vida.

—No lo empeores —susurró el oficial que lo vio con algo de lástima—. Busca un abogado, no trates de hacer nada fuera de la ley.

Syaoran lo vio pasmado y el policía le dio un leve asentimiento antes de salir del departamento. El chico respiraba por la boca sintiendo el mundo moverse en una agobiante lentitud; sin embargo, sus pies se movieron por cuenta propia y prácticamente corrió fuera del departamento hasta llegar al pasillo en donde pudo observar con claridad cómo subieron a Sayuri a un vehículo color negro. Su hija seguía gritando y llorando, pero encontró que los oficiales se habían quedado en las escaleras para evitar que bajara.

—No —gimió sintiendo una dolorosa presión en el pecho cuando el vehículo se echó en reversa y se incorporó a la avenida llevándose lo que más amaba en ese planeta.

* * *

Tres favores:

No me odien 😬😬😬

Dejemos morir el tema de la toxicidad por la paz, en todos los sentidos, nunca fue mi intención ofender o que ofendieran a la persona. Sólo defendí mi trama como cualquier persona lo haría.

Tres y último, junten helado y pañuelos, que esto va empezando 😢😢

¡Nos leemos el sábado!


	32. Chapter 32

El capítulo es corto, un favor, dejen termino la historia y luego me pueden marcar los mil errores de continuidad y realismo que encuentren.

Segundo favor, lean la primera conversación de Akiho con Sakura y la de Yuna y Lien, espero con eso resolver lo acelerado y poco realista de la demanda de custodia.

Conozco el proceso, fue lo primero que investigué antes de empezar a escribir, pero puse las bases para no seguir el protocolo común y por eso necesito que recuerden esas dos conversaciones.

En la última escena puse la canción de "It will rain" de Bruno Mars de fondo, le da un toque especial a la escena así que ojalá la puedan poner ;)

* * *

 **Ella, tú yo.**

* * *

Desayunaron y platicaron hasta que Tomoyo recordó que debía llamar a su madre. Eriol movió su café mientras leía mails pendientes y de reojo la vio entrar al comedor con el ceño fruncido.

—Tengo treinta llamadas perdidas de Touya —masculló mientras escribía un mensaje.

—Qué intenso —murmuró el inglés tratando de recordarse lo que habían hablado en la cocina; movió su cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de deshacer los nudos en su cuello y se sorprendió cuando vio el nombre de su amigo aparecer en la pantalla de su celular—. ¿Syaoran? —contestó contrariado.

Tomoyo lo vio extrañada retomando su lugar a un lado de él. Estuvo a punto de llamar a su ex pero el gesto preocupado de su acompañante la detuvo.

Eriol frunció el entrecejo antes de abrir un poco la boca como queriendo hablar, puso los dedos en el puente de su nariz y negó.

—Xiao Lang, respira, no te estoy entendiendo nada —dijo en su lengua natal.

La pelinegra vio su rostro tornarse serio y un gesto de concentración abarcar sus facciones antes de abrir los ojos con sorpresa y llevarlos a ella.

—¿Cómo que se la llevaron? ¿Qué dice...?

Entonces la chica puso la mirada a su propio aparato, Touya le acababa de contestar con un largo mensaje con lo que seguro era la historia que Eriol estaba escuchando.

—No, no se la podían llevar así como así... El proceso de una demanda... Ya sé, pero escucha... Xiao Lang, no...

Tomoyo suspiró de manera audible mientras avanzaba en su lectura, justo el día que Touya incorporó el accidente al archivo de Sayuri se desató la tragedia. Miró al inglés y lo encontró con los ojos cerrados escuchando lo que sea que estuviera diciéndole el castaño.

—¿Qué bufete? —Hubo silencio y Eriol endureció la mirada—. Tsukishiro y asociados, no... Deja investigo... Xiao Lang, no hagas una tonteri...

Tomoyo se quedó boquiabierta al leer las últimas líneas de Touya y aquello empeoró cuando Eriol mencionó el bufete donde trabajaba Lien. Lo vio negar y bajar el celular para comenzar a escribir.

—Tienen el archivo completo —le dijo ella pensando en cómo explicar la participación del bufete del novio de su ex. No tenía sentido.

Su acompañante asintió.

—Pero ya sabían que pasó, se la quitaron bajo el pretexto de que la niña corría peligro con él —espetó—. No están siguiendo el protocolo, no podían llevarse así a Sayuri.

Lo vio escribir a gran velocidad y pensó en llamar a Lien o Sakura, necesitaba saber qué estaba pasando.

—Tsukishiro, ¿por qué me suena ese apellido?

Tomoyo negó y buscó en su celular el número de su amigo. Eriol no se dio cuenta de sus acciones ya que estaba concentrado en el mensaje que le estaba redactando a su informante.

—Porque es el apellido del novio de Touya —dijo en un suspiro y lo vio levantar la cabeza de golpe y entrecerrar los ojos mientras ella escuchaba el timbre sonar en el celular de su amigo—. ¿Lien? ¿Dónde...?

Eriol dejó su teléfono en la mesa y cruzó los brazos levantando todas sus barreras mientras la veía de la peor manera.

—Ya sabemos... No... Bien —Cortó la llamada y tras dejar su celular en la mesa, llevó las manos a su cabello—. Deja de verme así, estoy segura de que hay una muy buena explicación —dijo con enojo.

El inglés miró al techo y cerró los ojos tratando de recordarse que habían quedado en no meter las situaciones de terceros a su relación, pero le estaba costando mucho.

—Me encantaría escucharla —gruñó negando.

—Ya somos dos —masculló ella retomando su celular para llamar a Sakura.

* * *

Cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron, gritos lo recibieron; situación que lo descolocó pues jamás había escuchado a Yukito tan exaltado como en aquél momento.

—¡Aquí no hacemos las cosas así, hay un proceso, un periodo, se investiga...!

—La menor estuvo hospitalizada en dos ocasiones en menos de dos meses —exclamó Tetsu azotando un folder en la mesa circular de la sala de juntas.

—Enfermedad y accidente, ¿dónde leíste violencia doméstica?

—¡¿Una computadoras en la cabeza es accidente?! No me jodas, Yukito, ¡eso es negligencia!

—No es tu obligación determinar, para eso existe un juez...

—Que dio la orden...

—¡¿Cuánto dinero ofreció?!

Ambos hombres se vieron con la mirada enfurecida mientras respiraban de manera ajetreada. Lien se detuvo a un lado de los otros abogados que observaban el intercambio. Al parecer todos habían sido llamados de manera urgente.

Yukito señaló a Tetsu.

—Regresa a la niña, hiciste algo ilegal.

El hombre levantó el rostro de manera desafiante.

—Estoy velando por la seguridad de una menor, así se tengan que acelerar los procesos, esa niña no va a regresar.

—¡¿Así tengas que sobornar a todos?! —gritó el de lentes.

Tetsu no se inmutó, su determinación era inamovible.

—Haremos lo necesario para alejar a la menor del peligro, el juez aceptó las pruebas y la fecha de juicio, si tienes un problema puedes acudir al juzgado de lo familiar —espetó el hombre antes de darse la vuelta y salir de la oficina.

Los abogados se miraron incómodos no sabiendo a quién seguir. Yukito se quitó los lentes y frotó su frente.

—Ikari, a mi oficina; los demás pueden retirarse con Tetsu o ayudar a limpiar este desastre, la sociedad se ha roto —les informó saliendo de la sala.

Lien suspiró cansado y miró a sus compañeros que lo veían contrariados; años de sociedad se habían desmoronado a causa de una demanda.

Pero Yukito tenía razón, no había manera de acelerar tanto una demanda de custodia más que pagando a diestra y siniestra. El bufete se iba a ver implicado de la peor manera.

Lo peor era que Sayuri se estaba llevando la peor parte.

* * *

Sakura lo llamó al menos treinta veces mientras manejaba a su departamento, estuvo tocando por diez minutos y pegó la oreja a la puerta para tratar de escuchar si estaba o no.

Pero nada, no obtuvo respuesta de Syaoran en ningún momento y eso la tenía preocupada.

Levantó de nuevo su celular y suspiró de manera audible cuando notó que llevaba dos horas sentada afuera del departamento del castaño. Pegó las piernas a su pecho y escondió el rostro en medio de ellas mientras entrelazaba sus manos en la nuca.

No terminaba de asimilar lo que estaba pasando, ni se podía imaginar lo que Syaoran y Sayuri estaban sintiendo. La pequeña jamás había estado lejos de su padre, ni siquiera cuando estuvo hospitalizada lo dejó de ver.

—Sakura.

Levantó el rostro con sorpresa y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver a Lien con un gesto decaído.

—¿Sabes algo? —le preguntó en voz baja.

Su amigo endureció un poco la mandíbula antes de sentarse a su lado, los vecinos de Syaoran salieron de su propio departamento y los miraron con cierto recelo, sin embargo, ellos los ignoraron.

—Yukito está viendo la manera de que Sayuri pase el proceso con Syaoran; pero es riesgoso, el juez puede decidir llevarla a una casa de acogida —masculló pasando una mano por su nuca.

—¿Cómo se la pudieron quitar así? No entiendo nada y...

Lien desvió la mirada y revolvió su cabello, parecía querer decir algo pero no tener el valor para hacerlo.

—Tetsu tenía la orden del juez, al parecer el esposo de Akiho dio una fuerte cantidad de dinero para que Sayuri fuera removida... No tenemos pruebas de eso, pero Yukito está buscando.

Sakura puso las manos en su rostro y se obligó a no llorar, necesitaba ser fuerte.

—Dime la verdad, ¿qué tan problable es que la pierda? —Su amigo suspiró con fuerza y no necesitó de mucho para entender la respuesta—. Dios, ¿ni con el contrato? Si acepta...

El chico sacudió la cabeza.

—Ni casándose tendría segura la custodia... ¿Sabías que está registrada a nombre de los dos? Akiho está alegando que él se la arrebató y sabes cómo son las leyes...

Sakura cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en el muro de atrás.

—Siempre benefician a la madre —musitó.

Lien asintió a su lado y la imitó.

—Se fue de Hong Kong sin dejar rastro, aunque no es secuestro por ser hija de ambos, el mantenerse escondido no lo dejó bien parado a la hora de presentarle la situación a un juez...

—Pero dices que dieron dinero, eso es soborno —espetó la castaña.

Su amigo miró hacia el suelo.

—Dieron dinero para saltarse los tiempos y procesos; pero aún siguiendo el proceso normal, Syaoran las tiene de perder... Saben mucho de ellos, demasiado —gruñó y se aclaró la garganta antes de mirar hacia la derecha, lejos de esos orbes verdes—. El accidente se ve mal.

Sakura volvió a cubrir sus rostro con las manos.

—Fue mi culpa, no la cargué y ahora... Dios, ni siquiera puedo ubicar a Syaoran.

Lien la abrazó por los hombros.

—Yukito va a tomar el caso, como se rompió la sociedad con Tetsu ya no hay nada que se lo impida, pero... Va a ser difícil, no les están dando tiempo de preparar una defensa decente.

Sakura tragó saliva con dificultad y asintió.

—¿Hay algo que el dinero no pueda comprar? —cuestionó con la voz quebrada.

Lien la soltó y miró de nuevo al cielo. Hubiera querido responder que el tiempo, pero Akiho y su esposo le acababan de demostrar que hasta eso era negociable.

* * *

No sabía dónde buscar, había metido el nombre de su ex de mil maneras en Google y no obtenía información. Y sabía que Eriol se negaría decirle donde estaba.

Las manos le temblaban tanto que tiró el aparato y se tuvo que inclinar para levantarlo mientras dejaba escapar aire por la boca con suma lento en un inútil intento de calmarse. Aún podía escuchar los gritos de su hija en su cabeza.

Necesitaba saber dónde estaba; su pecho se contraía y su estómago se revolvía cada que pensaba en que jamás volvería a cargar a Sayuri.

Sintió un lágrima en su mejilla y la quitó con brusquedad mientras pensaba en cómo buscar a su ex. Entonces se le ocurrió, buscó artículos sobre su boda en Hong Kong y fue como descubrió el nombre del esposo de Akiho.

—Yuna D. Kaito —susurró copiando el nombre y poniéndolo en el buscador junto a la palabra Tomoeda.

Su corazón dio un brinco cuando le salió un artículo sobre una casa que fue reconstruida por la familia del hombre hace cinco años. Seguramente estaba ahí. Buscó la dirección y tras aprenderse el camino, guardó su celular y corrió a la parada del bus más cercana.

Akiho no le iba a quitar a su hija, lo tendría que matar para llevársela.

* * *

La última vez que Eriol recibió un regaño, fue cuando sus padres se enteraron que había contratado una película porno a sus trece años. Desde ahí fue mucho más cuidadosos con sus acciones... Y era increíble que a sus veinticinco estuviera recibiendo un sermón.

Se habían reunido con ambos hombres para decidir que acción tomar, pero las cosas no estaban saliendo como creyeron que lo harían.

—¿Saben lo que hubiera pasado si ese historial no tenía el accidente? —exclamó el hombre de lentes mientras veía a sus cómplices del crimen.

El hermano de Sakura llevaba veinte minutos tratando de justificar sus actos, pero el abogado regresaba a esa pregunta sin que ninguno tuviera el valor para contestar.

—¡Pusiste en riesgo tu cédula! Años de estudio para perder todo por un...

—Yo se lo pedí, es mi culpa —intervino Tomoyo poniéndose a un lado de Touya.

Orbes grises la vieron con enojo.

—Hasta donde sé, es perfectamente capaz de negarse —espetó regresando a ver al pediatra.

—Creímos que sería lo mejor en el momento, no teníamos idea... —participó el inglés recibiendo otra mirada sumamente fría.

—Sabían todo, absolutamente todo lo que Sayuri ha vivido desde que llegó a Tomoeda —les informó Yukito.

Eso levantó sospechas en Eriol y Tomoyo pero Touya solo miró a la pared con los brazos cruzados.

—Actué mal, lo acepto, si quieres informar al director lo entenderé, es lo correcto —masculló sin vacilar.

El abogado se quitó los lentes y casi los aventó al escritorio frente a él. Negó varias veces y suspiró con fuerza.

—Entiendo porqué lo hicieron, pero hubieran empeorado todo, de por sí no tenemos una base fuerte para sostener que Syaoran puede hacerse cargo de Sayuri —dijo con cansancio—. ¿Lograste comunicarte? —preguntó viendo al inglés quien negó.

—Me desvía la llamada, temo que vaya a hacer algo —respondió poniendo su celular en el escritorio—. Está desesperado y lo creo capaz de buscar a Akiho.

Yukito suspiró con fuerza y puso ambas manos sobre su escritorio.

—El viernes es la primera sesión, se va a decidir si Sayuri puede estar con Syaoran durante el juicio; si funciona lo que Lien y yo hicimos, para el martes podríamos regresarla con su padre... Pero si se le ocurre hacer algo...

Eriol asintió y retomó su aparato.

—Seguiré intentando.

Tomoyo mordió el interior de su mejilla mientras observaba a Touya, se veía serio y un tanto decaído y no podía evitar sentirse culpable. Jamás había peleado con Yukito y le pesaba que hubiera sido por su culpa.

Sabía que la habían regado, solo ansiaba poder arreglar todo y no terminar en medio de escombros que alguna vez fueron relaciones.

* * *

Lluvia comenzó a caer y él se mantuvo escondido detrás de un árbol mientras se abrazaba y esperaba a que alguien, quién fuera, apareciera para entrar a la mansión.

Miraba a su alrededor y sentía su celular vibrar una y otra vez. Sabía que podía ser cualquiera de sus amigos, pero no tenía cabeza para hablar con nadie, necesitaba ver a su hija y saber que estaba bien.

Las luces de un vehículo lo iluminaron y él salió de detrás del árbol. No le importaba que fuera el actual de su ex, debía saber porqué.

El auto se detuvo en la reja y él observó cómo se abrió la puerta del conductor y apareció la mujer que le había arrebatado lo que más amaba. Ella cerró la puerta y ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Cómo supiste dónde encontrarme?

Syaoran temblaba por el tiempo que llevaba bajo la lluvia, pero su mirada estaba llena de determinación.

—¿Dónde está? ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto?!

Akiho negó y miró la mansión, la lluvia comenzó a deshacer sus rizos.

—También es mi hija, estoy en mi derecho...

—¡No la querías! ¡La abandonaste en un orfanato! No vengas a decirme que ella te importa porque no es cierto —bramó él con desesperación empuñando las manos.

Los orbes azules de la chica lo vieron con frialdad.

—Maduré, me di cuenta del error y quiero a mi hija conmigo —espetó acercándose y levantando el rostro para verlo mejor. Estaban a medio paso de distancia—. Te dije que quería volver, pero no, estabas muy idiotizado con esa...

—Lo estás haciendo por venganza, porque no quiero regresar contigo —la interrumpió en medio de jadeos, lo estaba haciendo enfurecer—. Viste que estaba rehaciendo mi vida y no lo soportaste, por eso te fuiste contra lo único que me importa...

—¡Es mi hija! Le daré todo lo que tú y esa no le pueden dar...

—¡Menos amor! ¡Jamás la vas a amar como nosotros! —exclamó Syaoran con enojo.

Akiho lo vio con odio.

—Ella jamás será su madre, ¡nunca la va a amar porque lleva mi sangre! —gritó empujándolo—. ¡Sayuri es mía y me la voy a llevar lejos de ti!

Syaoran trastabilló y la vio incrédulo.

—¡Ella no es un objeto que puedes tirar y recuperar cada que se te dé la gana! —le gritó mientras un trueno resonaba al fondo.

Se vieron con dureza mientras respiraban de manera ajetreada, Akiho hizo una mueca antes de cerrar los ojos, sacudir levemente la cabeza y suspirar con fuerza.

—Xiao Lang, el juez dará el fallo a mi favor, es mejor que te hagas a la idea —dijo tajante dándose la vuelta y regresando a su vehículo para, acto seguido, abrir la reja de la mansión donde varios guardaespaldas habían estado observando todo.

Syaoran sentía su corazón desbocado y un ligero ardor en la garganta; cuando las rejas se cerraron, exhaló con fuerza y empuñó con tanta fuerza las manos que incluso le temblaron.

Debió huir con su hija apenas tuvo la oportunidad.

* * *

Sakura sentía tan revuelto el estómago que se negó a comprar un café. Lien estaba a su lado y ambos veían a través del gran ventanal de la pequeña tienda de autoservicio que estaba del otro lado de donde Syaoran vivía.

La chica no se podía imaginar lo mal que debía estar su novio o lo asustada que tenía que estar Sayuri al encontrarse rodeada de extraños.

Su amigo bebía café y se le hizo algo raro que estuviera ahí con ella en vez de estar con cierta Li que probablemente estaría igual de mal que su primo.

—¿No has llamado a Meiling?

Lien bajó su vaso y continuó viendo al frente.

—No —contestó con cierto tono de enojo.

Sakura miró sus manos entrelazadas y mordió su labio.

—¿Ya sabe? O acaso...

—Estoy seguro de que sabe, no te preocupes por eso —masculló mirando su bebida—. ¿Lo vas a esperar toda la noche si no llega?

La castaña se encogió de hombros.

—No tengo idea de dónde puede estar si no se encuentra con Eriol o Meiling —respondió en un suspiro—. Estoy segura de que va a volver, debo estar con él.

Su amigo miró hacia el cielo.

—Tomoyo sigue con Touya y Yukito, están ayudando a armar la defensa —le contó en voz baja—. Eriol tiene mucha información de sus pagos, cuentas y todo eso...

La castaña apoyó la cabeza sobre sus brazos y lo vio de soslayo.

—Creí que ese era tu trabajo —musitó.

Lien miró hacia un lado.

—Yukito me pidió que saliera a despejar mi mente, no le sirvo en estos momentos —susurró con cansancio.

Sakura lo observó en silencio, estudió sus facciones y ese aire de enojo y decepción que el chico emanaba.

—Parece que estás a punto de estallar.

El chico rio en voz baja y la miró.

—Es una manera de ponerlo; no te agobies, he salido de cosas peores.

Ella llevó su mano hasta la de él y la apretó mostrándole su apoyo.

—Cuando quieras...

Su amigo asintió suspirando.

—Lo sé, ahora hay cosas más importantes así que hay que concentrarnos en Sayuri y Syaoran, ¿vale?

La castaña regresó la mirada al frente e ignoró deliberadamente que Lien evitó mencionar a Meiling.

Tenía razón, debía concentrarse en lo que actualmente era grave.

* * *

 **(Aquí va la canción)**

Sakura no pudo medir el tiempo que pasó desde que Lien regresó al bufete y el que llevaba en su auto esperando. Lo único que sabía con certeza era que la lluvia no cesaba y el celular de Syaoran estaba apagado.

Se acomodó en otro ángulo habiendo subido los pies al asiento y parpadeó en exageración para no quedarse dormida. De pronto se le cerraban los ojos y despertaba de golpe cuando su cabeza se iba de lado.

Y fue en uno de esos lapsus de cansancio, que vio una sombra subir las escaleras a paso cansado.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y bajó rápidamente los pies quitando las llaves del encendido y saliendo de su vehículo. Syaoran ya había llegado a su departamento y estaba entrando.

Corrió escaleras arriba para notar con preocupación y un poco de alivio que la puerta se había quedado entreabierta. La empujó con cuidado y descubrió que el chico no había prendido ninguna luz; de hecho, estaba junto a la mesa de pie dándole la espalda.

Observó cómo el cuerpo del castaño se hacía vagamente hacia atrás y adelante como si se estuviera balanceando; hasta que de pronto trastabilló dando un paso atrás.

—Syaoran —exclamó preocupada entrando y viendo como el chico caía al suelo junto a la barra, se lanzó a su lado y notó lo mojado que estaba.

El chico veía hacia un lado mientras Sakura tocaba su ropa empapada, ella llevó las manos hasta sus mejillas y frente antes de jadear.

—Estás ardiendo —exclamó en voz baja comenzando a quitarle la chamarra sin que él la mirara o hiciera algún amago por moverse.

Lo que la chica sí notó fue que el cuerpo de su novio se estremecía, creyó que era por el frío pero cuando se acomodó frente a él para tratar de quitarle la playera, notó las lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos y se detuvo de golpe sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

—Syaoran —susurró moviendo el cabello del aludido, su corazón experimentó un fuerte tirón cuando esos orbes ambarinos la vieron con una tristeza que le partió el corazón.

No pudo evitarlo y lo abrazó sintiéndolo hacer lo mismo mientras escondía el rostro en su pecho y los sollozos sacudían su cuerpo. Sakura puso su cabeza sobre la del chico y parpadeó en exageración para no llorar con él. El dolor de su novio era tan grande que se lo estaba compartiendo. Tragó el nudo en su garganta y lo abrazó con más fuerza.

De pronto, él levantó el rostro y ella limpió las lágrimas que aún recorrían sus mejillas mientras qsu labio inferior temblaba un poco.

—Syaoran...

—La última vez que me enamoré, me destruyó; lo sigue haciendo —susurró con la voz quebrada—. Renuncié a todo no solo por Sayuri, quería hacer las cosas bien, luchar por mi familia —prosiguió bajando la mirada sabiendo que esas palabras podían lastimar a la castaña—. Fui un idiota.

Sakura lo vio con tristeza no sintiendo celos ni enojo. Sabía que el chico necesitaba sacar todo de su sistema y que le tenía la suficiente confianza para hacerlo.

—Syaoran, no sabías.

El mencionado negó y suspiró de manera temblorosa.

—Meiling y Eriol me lo advirtieron, yo me dejé engañar. —Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla y él volvió a esconder el rostro en el pecho de la chica—. No le bastó con el desengaño, me quitó lo que más amo en la vida y...

Sakura lo abrazó y besó su cabeza mientras le permitía sacar su dolor. Contuvo sus propias lágrimas y se obligó a ser fuerte por el hombre que amaba y que la necesitaba como pilar para no terminar de derrumbarse.

—Estoy aquí, Syaoran —susurró y suspiró—. No te dejaré solo.

* * *

No tengo día para actualizar, el trabajo y los niños en casa no me están dejando tiempo para escribir :(


	33. Chapter 33

Actualizando de madrugada :( la vida me está maltratando pero bueno, espero les guste el capítulo :s y no hagan muchos corajes o se hacen viejitos ^^'

* * *

 **Ella, tú y yo.**

* * *

El agua caía por su cuerpo mientras él apoyaba manos y frente en la fría pared de la regadera. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados mientras trataba de controlar el vacío que se había extendido por todo su cuerpo amenazando con tragarlo y dejarlo en el limbo.

A pesar de que lágrimas recorrían su rostro, éstas se mantenían ocultas por el líquido que se suponía lo debería hacer entrar en calor.

Cada inhalación y exhalación provocaba que en su pecho experimentara dolorosas tirones, y la acidez en su estómago le estaba provocando un dolor incontrolable.

Pero nada se comparaba con los escalofríos que lo recorrían cada que escuchaba a su hija gritar "papá" dentro de su cabeza.

¿Acaso estaba siendo castigado por algo? ¿Como era posible que un momento tan hermoso —como la primer palabra de su hija—, hubiera sido arruinado a tal magnitud?

Empuñó la mano que tenía arriba e inclinó la cabeza más abajo tratando de no sucumbir ante los sollozos.

Pero entonces sintió la calidez del cuerpo de cierta chica detrás de él y percibió sus manos moverse hasta su pecho para luego apoyar la cabeza en su espalda.

—Te estás mojando —susurró manteniendo bajo control el nudo en su voz.

Ella apretó un poco el abrazo.

—No importa, me gusta usar tu ropa —alegó en el mismo tono de voz.

No podía voltear, no quería mostrase más susceptible.

—La vamos a recuperar —susurró sobre su piel y él llevó su mano libre hasta una de las que ella mantenía en su pecho. Entrelazó sus dedos y suspiró.

No tenía fuerzas para debatir o recordarle que tenía todo en contra. Que no debía hacerse ilusiones porque su trabajo era de freelance y era lo primero que un juez iba a investigar.

Realmente no necesitaba pensar en todos los pormenores, ya se sentía bastante mal con las palabras que Akiho le dijo.

—Syaoran —insistió y lo hizo voltear con lentitud. Su ropa se comenzaba a mojar pero ambos ignoraron ese hecho. Sakura limpió otra lágrima que vislumbró y se paró de puntas para besar su barbilla—. No te dejes caer, podemos solucionarlo.

Él desvió la mirada y suspiró antes de frotar su rostro varias veces.

—No sé qué hacer, cualquier juez con un poco de sensatez sabría que soy el peor...

Sintió manos en sus mejillas antes de que ella volteara su rostro con cierta agresividad. Sus ojos lo veían con una inamovible certeza.

—No, no te atrevas a terminar esa oración; te has desvivido por Sayuri desde el inicio —dijo tajante—. Sin ti, ella no existiría porque su madre... Ella...

El chico bajó la mirada y exhaló aire con lentitud al sentir enojo llenarlo. Akiho no tenía cara para decir que quería ver por el bien de su hija, lo sabía. Pero sus propios errores le estaban nublando el razonamiento.

Sakura lo abrazó por el torso sintiendo el agua penetrar su ropa. Su novio escondió el rostro en su cabello y cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de ignorar esa voz que susurraba una y otra vez que, de no haber entrelazado su vida con la de la castaña... Probablemente nada de eso estaría pasando.

* * *

—La custodia de emergencia es debatible cuando se demuestra que el menor no está en peligro, se hace hincapié en que...

Un suspiro interrumpió su lectura y vio a Eriol casi aventar sus lentes a la mesa frente a ellos. Llevaban horas leyendo sobre la petición que Akiho y su esposo metieron para remover a Sayuri.

Aunque no era necesario entender el proceso, ninguno era de quedarse con dudas. Ya habiendo entregando los documentos del castaño, no les quedó más que esperar a que Yukito, Lien y el equipo trabajaran para echar para atrás la custodia de emergencia.

—¿Cómo se enteró del accidente? Es lo que no logro entender —musitó el inglés con cansancio—. Fue hace una semana exactamente, no ha visto a Sayuri ni por error...

Tomoyo bajó el libro que había estado leyendo y miró a su acompañante.

—Yukito dijo que sabían todo... Supongo que lo siguieron —opinó pensando que esa era la única explicación.

Eriol miró hacia arriba y negó.

—Syaoran abandonó Hong Kong sin dejar rastro, me aseguré de eso —alegó frunciendo el ceño—. Sólo Meiling y yo sabíamos que estaba aquí —concluyó en un hilo de voz.

La pelinegra ladeó la cabeza.

—No estarás pensando...

El de lentes negó.

—Meiling lo adora, se comprometió con un maldito para no dejarlo a la deriva —le contó incorporándose y apoyando los codos sobre la mesa, entrelazó sus dedos y puso la frente en ellos—. Cuando los tuvimos que sacar de China sabíamos que sería el primero al que iban investigar, pero el dinero de Mao es imposible de rastrear, ella aprovechó eso.

Tomoyo se levantó y caminó hasta él para sentarse en la mesa, justo a un lado de donde tenía los brazos apoyados.

—No lo delataría, estoy seguro de ello —concluyó antes de suspirar y mirarla—. Tampoco estoy dudando de ustedes, no tengo derecho.

La chica agradeció el voto de confianza pero no dejó de pensar en que si solo Eriol y Meiling sabían dónde estaba Syaoran, únicamente uno de ellos pudo decirle a Akiho dónde encontrarlos.

—Syaoran debió actuar antes, pudo detener todo esto pero su absurda caballerosidad... —Bufó exasperado y cerró los ojos recargando la espalda en la silla.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Tomoyo.

Eriol levantó los párpados y miró hacia arriba.

—Los registros médicos de Akiho; tuvo múltiples intentos de aborto, pero la familia de ambos desaparecieron todo... Él pudo pedírselos a su madre pero se ha negado a mover un dedo en su contra.

La pelinegra suspiró con pesadez.

—La culpa lo debe estar matando —musitó.

El inglés revolvió su cabello.

—Y no se compara en nada a lo que va a sentir si pierde la custodia de manera definitiva —concluyó poniendo una mano en la rodilla de ella.

Tomoyo suspiró de nuevo.

—¿Sigue sin contestar?

Eriol abrió la boca, pero el tintineo proveniente del celular de ella los distrajo. La chica desbloqueó el aparato.

—Sakura está con él —masculló.

Su acompañante asintió con alivio, al menos ahora estaban seguros de que no empeoraría la situación de Sayuri.

—Vamos con Tsukishiro, tal vez ya le hayan dado un veredicto —dijo levantándose y ofreciendo su mano para que la chica lo imitara.

Ella dejó el celular de lado y aceptó la ayuda. Se incorporó y siguió al inglés fuera de la sala de juntas. Cuando llegaron a la oficina de Yukito, miró extrañada a su alrededor notando la ausencia de su amigo. Creyó que para entonces ya estaría de vuelta pues el de lentes le comentó que había salido a hacer un favor y que probablemente no tardaría.

Sin embargo, frunció el ceño al recordar que Lien se retiró del bufete con un aire de enojo y decepción a su alrededor.

Miró preocupada a Eriol, quién ahora hablaba con uno de los abogados sobre el avance de la petición de remoción, y pensó que tal vez sí había más historia detrás de Meiling de la que pensaron en un inicio.

* * *

Muchas veces se preguntó si en su vida pasada había sido una asesina o algún tipo de psicópata que terminó con cientos de vidas para tener que llevar la vida que actualmente tenía.

Karma, tenía que estar pagando algo muy caro para haber terminado envuelta en cosas que no quería.

Lien le desviaba la llamada, ellos le desviaban la llamada y ella no tenía valor para llamar a Syaoran y saber cómo estaba. En parte sabía la respuesta, debería estar destruido.

Se puso en cuclillas en medio de su habitación con el celular en una mano tratando de que el abogado, que para esos momentos ya debería saber todo, le contestara.

Sabía que seguramente estaba furioso, sobretodo porque no conocía todo el contexto y su participación se veía mal intencionada. Tenía que dejarla explicarse, contarle todo lo que aconteció desde que Xiao Lang y Sayuri huyeron de China.

Si no la dejaba decirle... Enredó una mano en su cabello y marcó de nuevo, pero ahora la llamada se fue directamente a buzón dándole a entender que finalmente había optado por apagar el celular.

Suspiró frustrada. Bien pudo mandarle cientos de mensajes tratando de explicar, pero no sabía con certeza qué estaba pasando y no sabría por donde empezar.

Bajó en sus mensajes hasta ese donde la informaban que la solución a todo lo que sin querer había ocasionado, estaba en camino; trató de aferrarse a que podría ganarse el perdón de todos con eso. Pero aún si no lo hacía, al menos se aseguraría de que Sayuri no fuera llevada lejos de Syaoran.

Leyó de nuevo el mensaje antes de llevar el celular a su pecho.

—Déjame solucionarlo —le dijo a la nada—. Al menos antes de que Mao llegue, déjame hacer algo bueno.

Sabía que su prometido estaba cerca, casi podía sentirlo.

Tal vez debería dejar de buscar a Lien, así lo mantendría lejos y a salvo de su psicópata futuro esposo. Negó con la cabeza y volvió a marcar aún sabiendo que el chico había apagado su celular.

Le explicaría, ayudaría a su sobrina y dejaría que Mao dictara su destino.

* * *

La noche se le estaba haciendo eterna. Estaba en un vaivén de cansancio y consciencia que lo estaban dejando más agotado. Suspiró y se incorporó en la cama mientras veía a Sakura. Tomó su celular y se levantó para salir de la habitación.

Escogió una de las llamadas perdidas y tras cerrar la puerta de su recámara, se dirigió a la sala y llamó a su mejor amigo.

—¿Dónde estabas? —Fue lo primero que dijo el inglés en voz baja.

Syaoran suspiró sentándose en el sofá.

—Fui a buscarla, luego regresé al departamento y Sakura estaba aquí —masculló poniendo una mano en su nuca—. Dice que le dará lo que yo no puedo.

Lo escuchó reír con sarcasmo.

—Con ese instinto maternal que se carga —espetó.

El castaño pasó la mano por su rostro antes de llevarla a su cabello.

—¿Dónde estás tú?

—En el bufete donde trabaja Lien... ¿Hablaste con Sakura de la demanda?

Syaoran miró confundido a la nada.

—No... No del todo... Pero ya sabía, ¿le dijiste tú o...?

Lo escuchó bufar.

—Voy para allá, deja le digo a Tomoyo...

El chico alejó su celular para ver la hora antes de ponerlo de nuevo en su oído.

—Son las tres de la mañana —le informó extrañado.

—Llevaré café, te marco y sales —dijo tajante el inglés antes de colgar.

Frunció el ceño a la par que alejaba el aparato y suspiró cansado dejando el mencionado a un lado antes de poner ambas manos en su cabeza.

No tenía idea de qué hacer. Se sentía un inútil, el mismo niño tonto que creyó que criar a una bebé sería pan comido.

Miró a su alrededor sintiendo la tristeza y nostalgia llenarlo al vislumbrar los juguetes de su hija regados. Puso las manos en sus ojos y apretó con fuerza para que lágrimas no salieran de ellos.

Sayuri lo necesitaba fuerte, aunque todo amenazaba con ahogarlo, su hija necesitaba que fuera ese hombre que juró hacer lo que fuera por protegerla.

* * *

Rara vez subía por las escaleras, era un perezoso de lo peor y siempre prefería utilizar el elevador. Pero tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza, tantos pensamientos de enojo, decepción y duda, que prefirió gastar tiempo antes de llegar a donde su jefe lo esperaba para preguntarle, de nuevo, si sabía lo que había estado haciendo a espaldas de todos.

Estaba entre mentir rotundamente con un "me sorprendió" y un "lo sospeché, pero estaba tan estúpidamente enamorado que lo ignoré".

Porque sí, no se necesitaba ser un genio para admitir que la pelinegra lo había envuelto en sus redes... Aunque en ese momento la imaginaba más como una serpiente que lo había enredado para asfixiarlo.

Suspiró cansado y puso una mano sobre la puerta que lo llevaba al bufete, abrió ligeramente y se detuvo cuando escuchó voces murmurar.

—Regresaré en un rato, espero quiera venir —decía Eriol.

Asomó la cabeza y abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver a su amiga de puntas para besar de manera rápida al inglés.

—No te preocupes, me quedaré hasta que vuelvas y le den el veredicto a Yukito —respondió ella antes de que el de lentes besara su frente y entrara al elevador que se negó a usar.

Cuando las puertas finalmente se cerraron, él se incorporó al pasillo.

—No sabía que eran algo —dijo llamando la atención de la pelinegra.

Tomoyo volteó sobresaltada, más se relajó al ver que era él.

—Es reciente, todo ha estado tan de locos que olvidé mencionarlo —replicó acercándose—. Te ves fatal, ¿qué tanto estuviste haciendo?

Lien se encogió de hombros.

—Manejar sin rumbo, pensar, ignorar llamadas —refunfuñó pasando una mano por su cabello—. ¿Hablaste con Sakura? Se negó a dejar el departamento de Syaoran hasta verlo.

Tomoyo lo estudió en silencio, incluso ladeó la cabeza.

—Me dijo que estaban juntos... ¿Hablaste con Meiling?

Orbes grises se endurecieron antes de darle la espalda.

—No —respondió tajante mientras caminaba hacia su oficina para ponerse al corriente.

Percibió a su amiga seguirlo y suspiró frustrado; no podía admitirlo en voz alta, eso sería aceptar la realidad y no estaba listo para ello.

Llegó hasta su escritorio, donde varios folders lo esperaban, y se puso a acomodarlos ignorando que la pelinegra entró y cerró detrás de ella.

—Entonces sí fue —exclamó cruzando los brazos y apoyándose en la puerta.

Lien no desvió la atención de lo que hacía.

—¿Sí fue, qué? —cuestionó serio.

—Meiling, ella dio la información.

El chico levantó el rostro y endureció la mandíbula.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Yukito dijo...?

Ella se acercó y sentó en la silla libre manteniendo los brazos cruzados y el gesto de enojo.

—Eriol dijo que sólo ellos dos sabían que Syaoran estaba en Tomoeda, si no fue él...

—O los dos...

Se enfrentaron con la mirada, Tomoyo lo veía con enojo e incredulidad.

—Dudo que él haga algo en contra de los únicos que considera familia —espetó.

Lien apoyó ambas manos sobre su escritorio y la observó fijamente.

—¿Sabías que iban a huir juntos? ¿Qué él estaba enamorado a ese grado de ella?

Tomoyo se mantuvo impasible, incluso movía el pie arriba y abajo con desinterés.

—¿Y? Todos tenemos un pasado, no vengas con que eso...

—A lo que voy es a lo que podría llegar a hacer por a quien amó —gruñó el chico.

Ella entornó los ojos.

—Confío en él.

—No te vaya a salir el tiro por la culata.

Tomoyo se levantó y lanzó el cabello hacia atrás tomando su postura de diva.

—No tienes derecho a poner en tela de juicio mi relación porque la tuya está en caída —ironizó y su mirada se tornó dura, como rara vez la veía—. Nadie te obligó a buscar a Meiling y la mantuviste a tu lado sabiendo que estaba comprometida...

—Porque no sabía a ciencia cierta...

—Y ese es tu error, no saber las cosas a ciencia cierta —exclamó empuñando las manos—. Si ella hizo algo, es su problema, no vengas a inculpar al único chico que me ha puesto como prioridad a pesar de tenerle pánico a las pérdidas —escupió notando la culpa inundar los ojos de su amigo.

—Tom...

—Nada, arregla tus cosas con Meiling si te vas a envolver en el caso de Sayuri o mejor hazte a un lado —dijo señalándolo—. La prioridad son Sayuri y Syaoran; cuando todo esto acabe puedes mandar a la chica a la Patagonia, si quieres.

Se vieron en silencio hasta que ella le dio la espalda y salió de la oficina azotando la puerta detrás.

Lien bufó y se dejó caer en su silla antes de mirar hacia arriba.

Tomoyo tenía razón, tenía que enfrentar a la pelinegra, de todos modos la vería en el juicio y prefería ir preparado sin carga sentimental de por medio.

* * *

Cuando Eriol llegó eran cerca de las cuatro de la mañana, salió del departamento en silencio y encontró a su amigo sentado en las escaleras que llevaban al estacionamiento. Se acercó y tomó lugar junto a él recibiendo un vaso lleno de lo que suponía era café con leche.

—Esto me trae recuerdos —masculló Syaoran dejando la bebida de lado.

Eriol miró hacia el horizonte.

—Solo que eras tú el que me sacaba de mi depresión en medio de la madrugada —le recordó antes de tomar un sorbo.

El castaño se encogió de hombros y agachó la cabeza para pasar varias veces las manos por su cabello.

—Ayer me dijo papá y cumplió once meses... —Lo escuchó suspirar con pesadez y enredó las manos en su nuca—. No dejo de escuchar su voz llamándome para salvarla, debe estar asustada, no los conoce y... —Su voz se quebró—. Me la imagino llorando y buscándome.

El inglés miró el vaso en sus manos y tensó la mandíbula.

—Debes decirles, pide el archivo...

Syaoran negó varias veces.

—No me lo darían, si se enteran que estoy en pleno juicio de custodia van a destruir las pruebas... Prefieren verme de regreso que con Sayuri.

—No estás seguro, habla con Yelan...

El castaño entrecerró los ojos.

—Suficiente dijo cuando me dio la espalda, ¿no crees?

Eriol suspiró sabiendo que tenía razón.

—¿Si hablas con el esposo? Probablemente no sepa que ella quiso abortar...

—Meiling nos dijo lo que buscaban, dudo que le importe el pasado de su mujer —gruñó y levantó el rostro—. Akiho lo está haciendo por venganza, porque estoy con Sakura.

Eriol desvió la mirada, también lo sospechaba.

—Si te propusiera echar todo para atrás, pero dejando a Sakura, ¿lo harías?

Syaoran se quedó mudo ante la pregunta e instintivamente llevó la mirada a su departamento.

—No sé... No... —Exhaló con fuerza y cerró los ojos—. Si cedo en algo como eso, tendría control de mi vida... No es así como quiero vivir —admitió cansado.

Su amigo asintió mirando el auto de la castaña.

—Entonces le vas a dar guerra.

El castaño asintió levemente.

—Aunque no tengo mucho para pagar un buen abogado, pero lo intentaré.

Eriol se quitó los lentes y frotó sus ojos.

—Descubrí quienes están en el bufete que manejó la custodia de emergencia.

Orbes ambarinos lo vieron con sorpresa.

—¿Quiénes?

El inglés suspiró cansado, su amigo iba a explotar de la peor manera, por eso le pidió verlo afuera.

—Es el bufete donde trabaja Lien... Su jefe es...

—El novio del hermano de Sakura —concluyó Syaoran en un hilo de voz, luego su mirada se endureció—. ¿Cómo pudieron? Él me odia, pero esto es otro nivel, ¿cómo...?

Eriol lo sostuvo del brazo cuando el chico se intentó levantar, tenía la mirada tan seria que dejó al castaño sin palabras.

—Tsukishiro y asociados, ¿puedes concentrarte en eso?

Syaoran lo miró con ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Eso qué?

El inglés miró al departamento, seguía todo apagado.

—El, ahora, ex socio de Yukito tomó el caso, el cuñado de Sakura rompió la sociedad por lo que hizo...

—De mucha ayuda cuando mi hija...

—Metieron la petición para que Sayuri pase el proceso contigo, no hay manera de evitar la demanda de custodia, pero al menos te da tiempo con tu hija...

—No pues gracias, ¡tiempo antes de que se la lleven para siempre de mi lado!

Eriol lo vio con cierto hartazgo.

—Tienes que hablar con Yukito sobre el expediente médico, ellos tomaron el caso y ya les entregué todo tu historial financiero. —Orbes azules y ambarinos se enfrentaron en silencio—. Si algo te puedo asegurar es que se rige por ética, ya lo comprobé —admitió recordando el enorme regaño.

Syaoran apartó su brazo con cierta brusquedad antes de poner las manos sobre su rostro y tratar de calmar su acelerado corazón junto a las ganas de querer gritar de frustración.

—¿Sakura sabe?

El inglés se quedó en silencio y el castaño maldijo en su lengua natal.

—Si no te dijo es porque estaba más concentrada en mantenerte de pie —justificó el de lentes con seguridad.

—Dime la verdad, ¿crees que si no hubiera metido a Sakura a mi vida, estaría pasando esto?

Eriol llevó la mirada al departamento de su mejor amigo por unos segundos.

—Tal vez... —Syaoran escondió la cabeza en sus brazos—. Aunque también tal vez para ahorita estarías peor, ¿por qué iniciaste ese curioso trato con ella?

El chico levantó un poco el rostro.

—Porque necesitaba la iMac.

—Y tú una niñera para avanzar en los proyectos —le recordó el inglés—. Si me preguntas, tu vida, e incluso tú, mejoraron por su llegada.

El castaño suspiró y asintió.

—Y no lo dices porque estás de novio —ironizó y Eriol rio un poco antes de negar.

—Pediste la verdad, esa es... Akiho te hubiera buscado así no estuvieras con Sakura, solo está usando esto de impulso para llegar más lejos. —Syaoran elevó la cabeza en dirección al cielo más no abrió los ojos—. Y está en ti el ponerle un alto.

* * *

Para cuando regresó al departamento, el sol estaba asomando en el horizonte. Cerró con cuidado la puerta y al girarse se detuvo con una mueca de sorpresa al encontrar a Sakura sentada, con las piernas sobre el sillón, esperando.

—Hola —le dijo en voz baja.

La chica le dio una diminuta sonrisa, tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre sus rodillas.

—¿Estás mejor? —preguntó ella observándolo acercarse y sentarse a su lado.

Syaoran pasó un mechón de cabello claro detrás de su oreja.

—Eriol vino, estuvimos hablando.

Ella asintió y mordió su labio con nervios.

—Debo decirte algo, es sobre el bufete de Yukito... Él...

Syaoran suspiró y bajó la mirada.

—Lo sé... Me dijo...

Sakura se giró acomodando la piernas en forma de mariposa.

—Suelo creer que nada pasa por casualidad... Pero esta vez, quiero pensar que fue así, que ella no sabía que ahí estaban Lien y Yukito porque... ¿Cuál sería el fin?

El chico se quedó mirando en dirección a su cocina recordando que por un momento dudó de las intenciones de todos, menos de la chica a su lado.

—Eriol me pidió que fuera al bufete para que me expliquen lo que viene —masculló sin ver a su novia—. Probablemente la regresen aquí pero... No le veo sentido si de todos modos la voy a perder.

Sakura se acercó y puso ambas manos en sus mejillas para hacerlo voltear. Alcanzó a vislumbrar el miedo y la derrota dentro del chico al que ya llamaba amor de su vida.

—No lo sabes, hay muchos factores y prefiero creer que el juez verá lo que haz hecho por Sayuri que lo que le puedes dar... El dinero no compra el amor, Syaoran —alegó en voz baja.

 _«Pero sí la estabilidad»_ pensó apartando las manos de la chica para acostarse en sus piernas.

—No, no lo hace —musitó sintiendo a Sakura acariciar su cabeza—. Estoy agotado —confesó cerrando los ojos.

Ella se inclinó y besó su frente tratando de transmitirle todo lo que sentía por él.

—Descansa, amor —susurró sobre su piel—. El mundo se verá de otro color cuando lo hagas.

Syaoran trató de relajarse con las caricias de su novia e intentó de aferrarse a sus últimas palabras. Necesitaba encontrar una solución para que nadie le quitara a Sayuri, si es que regresaba.

* * *

El lunes lo recibió con cientos de explicaciones sobre procesos jurídicos; sentía un dolor punzante en la cabeza mientras el cuñado de Sakura lo ilustraba sobre el proceso de una custodia de emergencia y como se podía echar para atrás.

En resumen, ambas partes solicitaron la opinión de expertos. En el caso de ellos fue el director del hospital donde trabajaba Touya y en el caso de la parte demandante, un doctor traído desde China.

Le pareció increíble la rapidez con la que Kaito se estaba moviendo para cumplir el deseo de su ex.

—El veredicto lo darán en la tarde, iré con Lien al juzgado a las cuatro —le informó.

Miró al mencionado que se mantuvo callado durante todo el tiempo. Incluso evitaba mirarlo y eso lo ponía nervioso. Sentimiento que aumentaba ante el silencio de su prima, quién Eriol le aseguró que ya sabía porque lo llamó en la mañana.

Era para que estuviera ahí gritándole por sus descuidos, tal como lo hizo en el hospital.

Para cuando llegó la tarde, se quedó en el bufete con Eriol, Tomoyo y Sakura esperando noticias. Estaba inmensamente agradecido con la pelinegra que no se había separado del proceso en ningún momento.

Sobretodo, él y su novia se quedaron sin palabras cuando les confesaron lo que hicieron con el archivo del accidente. Realmente no tenía manera para agradecer lo que el hermano de Sakura había hecho poniendo su carrera de por medio.

Definitivamente apenas lo viera, tomaría fuerza para decirle a la cara lo que pensaba de toda la situación.

El celular de Sakura sonó y todos la vieron expectantes, la chica se sobresaltó tanto que incluso se le cayó el aparato y ambos se agacharon para tratar de levantarlo provocando que sus frentes impactarán.

—Hoe... Perdón, perdón —dijo ella frotando el lugar mientras que con la otra mano aceptaba la llamada entrante.

—¡Lien! ¿Qué...? —La chica se quedó callada escuchando y sus ojos se fueron abriendo más y más hasta que los llevó al chico que sentía su estómago lleno de acidez—. Bien, ok.

Una vez que colgó lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos y no supo si aquello significaba algo bueno o malo. Hasta que se abalanzó sobre él y casi los tiró de la silla.

—Va a pasar el proceso contigo, el juez dio el fallo a tu favor.

Sintió alivio caer sobre él como si de agua se tratara y abrazó a la castaña con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir.

Al menos ya era un paso el tener a su hija de regreso.

* * *

Llegó el martes y pasó toda la mañana limpiando y arreglando los juguetes de su hija. Incluso reacomodó el escritorio de la iMac para dejar los cables detrás y la pantalla casi pegada a la pared.

Aunque aquello implicó dejar el cajón de juguetes a la vista y una reducción a su espacio de trabajo, no le importó; quería demostrarle a la trabajadora social que pondría a Sayuri primero que nada.

Cuando tocaron a su puerta, su corazón dio un brinco tan brusco que jadeó antes de mirar la hora en su celular. Aún no era hora de que llegaran, es más, Sakura pensaba arribar antes de ellos y para eso faltaban horas.

Se acercó y abrió para encontrar ojos carmesí del otro lado. Su prima se movió con nervios y él regresó a lo que estaba haciendo.

—Por un momento creí que habías regresado a Hong Kong —exclamó sacando bloques de debajo del sofá para llevarlos hasta la caja de juguetes.

Meiling cerró la puerta y observó su entorno. Todo estaba inmaculado.

—Tuve que resolver unos asuntos, lamento no haber estado para lo de Sayuri —dijo en voz baja sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

Syaoran hizo un ademán de desinterés caminando a la cocina.

—Va a regresar en lo que se da el juicio, Yukito dice que vamos a utilizar el argumento de que Akiho no nos buscó antes y que nuestra hija no la conoce.

La chica asintió y entrelazó sus manos al frente.

—¿Qué posibilidades hay de que ganes?

El castaño se asomó por la barra con un gesto decaído.

—No muchas, pero Lien dijo que podemos meter una contra demanda en China... —Vio un poco incómodo a su prima—. Una vez que firme con la constructora, eso me puede ayudar a ganar en nuestro país.

Meiling lo vio con sorpresa.

—¿Cuál constructora?

Syaoran abrió la boca para contestar pero otro toque lo detuvo. Suspiró y salió de la cocina, al abrir, encontró al aludido del otro lado.

—Justo de ti hablaba —dijo el chico regresando a la cocina.

Lien se quedó en la puerta viendo a Meiling quien lo observaba pasmada. Luego endureció sus facciones y la chica desvió la mirada avergonzada sabiendo que ya sabía su sucio secreto.

—Yukito necesita la cartilla de vacunación de Sayuri —dijo de manera mecánica.

El castaño golpeó su frente ignorando el ambiente tenso que se había posado en su sala.

—Cierto, olvidé mandarle la foto, deja voy por el —exclamó dando grandes zancadas hasta su habitación.

—Te espero afuera, tengo prisa —gritó antes de darse la vuelta y salir del departamento.

Trató de encaminarse a su auto sintiendo la rabia inundarlo. El cinismo de esa mujer no tenía límites.

—Lien, espera, puedo explicarlo —dijo ella casi corriendo detrás.

Pero la ignoró, sacó sus llaves y quitó la alarma de su vehículo, se encerraría de ser necesario para no tener que escucharla.

—¡Lien! —insistió Meiling.

El aludido abrió la puerta del auto y cuando estuvo por entrar, el diminuto cuerpo de la pelinegra se lo impidió.

—Por favor, déjame explicarte —le rogó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Entonces el rencor tomó control de él y la tomó de ambos brazos para quitarla de la puerta, la chica lo veía anonadada pero no le importó.

—¡No! ¡No quiero escuchar nada que salga de tu mentirosa boca! —gruñó señalándola—. ¡Es tu familia! ¿Eso no significa nada para ti?

Ella lo vio aterrada.

—¡Sí! Por eso lo hice... Creí que le estaba ayudando, ella... ¡Ella dijo que sólo quería saber de ellos, no que iba a hacer todo lo que hizo! —exclamó desesperada sintiendo el mundo derrumbarse a su alrededor.

—¡Le dijiste todo! La enfermedad, su relación con Sakura, el trato... ¡Todo! Incluso el accidente...

—¡No, eso no se lo dije yo! Me negué a seguir y por eso ella... Ella le dijo a Mao...

—¡Nos metiste! La trajiste contigo a Tomoeda y ve lo que ocasionaste —gritó Lien señalando al departamento—. ¡Entregaste a tu sobrina!

—¡Ella me engañó! —esclamó Meiling enredando las manos en su cabello.

El chico la miró enfurecido no creyendo ni una sola palabra o justificación.

—¡¿En serio?! Dime, Meiling, ¿cómo es que una persona, a la que dijiste odiar, te engañó a tal grado que terminaste dándole toda la información sobre la sobrina que dices adorar?

Se miraron por lo que pareció una eternidad, ella respiraba de manera frenética buscando las palabras adecuadas para explicarle cómo había caído tan bajo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó una tercera persona en un hilo de voz.

Meiling y Lien voltearon sobresaltados y encontraron a Syaoran en las escaleras viendo a la pelinegra como jamás lo había hecho.

Cómo si no la conociera de toda la vida.

* * *

El trabajo me está volviendo loca. Pero me tomé tiempo para escribir y sé que debo un One-shot del cumple de Syaoran. Aún no lo acabo.

No odien a Mei, si les contara como había planeado originalmente la historia, me cae que me matan :s

No hay fecha para el próximo capítulo, tengo que escribir de madrugada y eso me está pasando factura :'(

¡Gracias por el apoyo!


	34. Chapter 34

Este capítulo es exageradamente largo así que recomiendo que se pongan cómodos. Son más de 12.000 palabras.

Mencioné en la página de Facebook, que la primera escena que escribí de este fic fue una desgarradora y sumamente bella que me hace llorar cada que la leo. La escena la van a leer al final del capítulo pero necesitan conseguir una canción para experimentar todas las sensaciones que quise transmitir:

 **Mil palabritas de Álex Campos.**

Ojalá la puedan poner conseguir y acompañar la escena indicada.

* * *

 **Ella, tú y yo.**

* * *

Orbes ambarinos y carmesí se enfrentaron hasta que ella desvió la mirada y mordió el interior de su mejilla. Syaoran la veía como si fuera una total desconocida y eso le estaba doliendo en el alma.

—No es lo que parece —dijo levantando ambas manos a la altura de su pecho.

El castaño bajó el último escalón mientras procesaba lo que acababa de escuchar. Su respiración se comenzó a ver afectada y hasta sentía como si su cuerpo temblara.

—¿Le dijiste...? ¿Tú la trajiste? —cuestionó en voz casi inaudible.

Meiling negó varias veces.

—No, ¡no fue así! Ella dijo que sólo quería saber si estaban bien, prometió...

—¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? Me gritaste en la oficina de Eriol por alterarme y aquí estás... —Se acercó de manera casi amenazante a su prima.

—¡No es eso! Déjame explicarte, Xiao Lang —exclamó ella con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

—¡¿Cómo piensas explicarme qué me traicionaste?! —refutó acercándose más pero chocando con el cuerpo de Lien quien instintivamente se cruzó para proteger a la chica.

Meiling sollozaba mientras todas sus explicaciones morían ahogadas en su garganta. La furia de su primo estaba totalmente justificada, pero no entendía. Él no sabía el infierno por el que estuvo pasando cuando Akiho se presentó ante ella como un tipo de salvadora.

—Xiao Lang, dame la oportunidad de explicarte —rogó entre hipeos—. Akiho juró que no vendría por ella y estaba tan desesperada...

Sin embargo, el chico negó interrumpiendo su explicación y dio pasos hacia atrás.

—Destruiste mi vida, la de Sayuri, ¡¿cómo pudiste ser tan hipócrita para reclamarme por un descuido cuando tú nos entregaste?! —le gritó con la mirada endurecida.

Meiling enredó las manos en su cabello con desesperación.

—Prometió... Ella me dijo que no vendrían... Xiao Lang, por favor, ¡escúchame! —rogó en su lengua natal.

Pero el aludido negó sintiendo la decepción ahogarlo. No podía creerlo, sentía que todo se estaba derrumbando a su alrededor. Empuñó las manos con fuerza y miró a Lien, quien se había mantenido entre ellos aunque sin intervenir.

—Llévatela —gruñó empuñando las manos con tanta fuerza que literalmente estaba temblando—. Hazlo o no sé... —Le dio otra mirada enfurecida a la única persona que le quedaba de familia y se dio la vuelta para regresar a su departamento.

Estaba tan mal que subió de a dos escalones antes de casi correr a su hogar para cerrar la puerta de un azote y apoyarse en esta mientras miraba hacia arriba a la par que dejaba su cuerpo resbalar hasta el suelo.

No podía con todo el dolor, la decepción, la traición y la incertidumbre.

Por su mente pasaron los miles de momentos que compartió con la única chica a la que creyó poderle confiar hasta su vida. Llevó las manos a sus ojos y apretó con fuerza, pero aún así su cuerpo se estremeció por el llanto.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió realmente solo.

* * *

Cuando su primo desapareció dentro de su departamento, ella se dejó caer al suelo con total derrota. Lágrimas recorrían su rostro y su cuerpo se sacudía por los sollozos.

Se abrazó a la altura del estómago y se inclinó hacia adelante haciendo presión.

Tenía razón, lo había traicionado, en su estupidez se dejó envolver por las promesas de Akiho y le creyó todo lo que prometió.

Lien la observó en silencio sintiéndose contrariado. Si bien estaba furioso con ella por lo que había hecho, la desolación de la chica le estaba partiendo el corazón. Suspiró resignado y se arrodilló frente a ella.

—Vamos, te llevaré a tu hotel —susurró poniendo las manos en sus hombros.

Ella negó varias veces sin levantar el rostro, lágrimas caían sobre el pavimento y ella se mecía hacia adelante y atrás.

—Necesito explicarle, decirle que lo estoy resolviendo —gimió—. No quiero que esto sea lo último entre nosotros...

La vio confundido pero movió las manos hasta sus codos y la obligó a ponerse de pie.

—No te va a escuchar, deja que se calme... Necesita estar tranquilo para cuando traigan a Sayuri —le recordó.

Meiling sentía sus piernas desfallecer, su cuerpo temblaba por todo lo acontecido y Lien puso un brazo alrededor de sus hombros para guiarla hasta su vehículo. La ayudó a subir y cuando cerró la puerta, ella llevó la mirada al departamento de Syaoran.

Esperaba que Mao le diera tiempo para entregar lo que su primo necesitaba. Después de eso, de asegurarse que Sayuri permaneciera con su padre, su prometido podría hacer con ella lo que quisiera.

* * *

Días de estrés y desvelo por fin le pasaron factura. Bostezó mientras se servía café a la par que con la otra mano iba pasando mails en la pantalla de su tablet.

Tenía algunos asuntos pendientes en la empresa. Había movido todo para lo de Sayuri y ahora debía ponerse al corriente. Abrió un correo de la empresa de energía y se sintió aliviado cuando le pidieron la factura para pagar por los servicios de Syaoran.

Por un momento creyó que pedirían más cambios. Su amigo no tenía cabeza para trabajar.

Se encontraba leyendo lo que seguía con esa empresa cuando sintió una mano en su abdomen que le provocó un escalofrío.

—Me dio frío —susurró la voz de cierta pelinegra a su espalda.

Él rió y tras tomar la mano de la chica, la llevó a sus labios para depositar un beso.

—Perdón, tenía que revisar mi correo —dijo apagando la tablet y girándose para abrazar a Tomoyo por la cintura—. ¿Hablaste con tu madre?

La chica hizo una mueca de desagrado antes de encogerse de hombros.

—No le veo caso, llega el jueves y no pienso aceptar —alegó apoyando la cabeza en su pecho pero manteniendo la mirada en su rostro—. Además, estoy más preocupada por Sakura.

Eriol la vio serio y cuando arqueó una ceja ella bufó.

—Es una burla, ¿sabes? Pedirme eso después de que me abandonó...

—O es su manera de pedirte perdón —alegó el inglés con seguridad.

Tomoyo se quedó con la palabra en la boca y lo vio con un deje de sorpresa.

—¿Es broma? —cuestionó alejándose y cruzando los brazos.

El inglés no se inmutó ante su actitud. Desde que le contó la curiosa petición de su padre, fue lo único que pensó como razón.

—Ser padrino de un niño es una enorme responsabilidad, Tomoyo, no solo por si les pasa algo a los padres —explicó con temple preparando otra taza de café—. Debes estar en sus vidas de manera permanente, eres como un tipo de familiar que no lleva la misma sangre y que pudo decidir no pertenecer a su mundo.

La chica ladeó la cabeza.

—No lo había visto así... —musitó pensativa.

—Cuando Syaoran me pidió ser padrino de Sayuri, me sentí honrado; era su manera de decirme que quería que fuera parte de su familia —dijo ofreciéndole una taza blanca llena de café.

Tomoyo tomó y miró la bebida como si fuera algo sagrado.

—¿Quién es madrina de Sayuri?

Eriol le dio la espalda tomando su tablet y dirigiéndose a la sala para empezar a mandar correos y hacer llamadas.

—No tiene.

Tomoyo golpeó la taza con un dedo mientras fruncía el ceño.

—¿Por qué no le dijo a Meiling? —cuestionó saliendo de la cocina y apoyándose en el marco de la entrada.

Eriol puso su tablet en la mesa ratona de su sala y sostenía la taza con la otra mano.

—Porque decía que si llegaba a tener madrina, debería ser mi pareja, para no tener choques.

La chica bebió un poco y lo observó, estaba leyendo en su tablet mientras dejaba la bebida en la mesa pero sin soltar la taza.

—Pero pensabas huir con ella, así que sí entraba en ese papel —dijo ladeando la cabeza.

Un sonido seco se escuchó cuando el inglés volcó la bebida.

—Demonios —masculló mientras levantaba la tablet que se había mojado.

Tomoyo rió y regresó a la cocina para coger un trapo y regresar a limpiar. Se acercó al empresario y con cuidado levantó la taza mientras su acompañante quitaba el exceso de líquido de la parte trasera del aparato.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio mientras aseaban el lugar. Cuando la pelinegra regresó a la cocina, el de lentes suspiró con cierto cansancio.

—¿Ella te dijo? —cuestionó tomando asiento y evitando ver en su dirección.

Escuchó sonidos en la cocina y luego de soslayo notó que salió del lugar con dos tazas humeantes. Las puso sobre la mesa ratona y se sentó a la orilla subiendo ambos pies mientras apoyaba la cabeza sobre el posabrazos.

—No, fue Lien —le contó sin atisbo de enojo. Eriol la vio extrañado y ella hizo girar los ojos—. No sé qué pasó entre ellos, o porqué mi amigo están tan enojado, pero muy amablemente me informó sobre sus planes del pasado.

El inglés se quitó los lentes y apretó el puente de su nariz con hastío.

—Meiling es un desastre para las relaciones interpersonales —musitó—. No íbamos a huir de manera romántica, ni mucho menos.

Orbes amatistas lo vieron con curiosidad y él exhaló aire sabiendo que iba a tener que aclarar cosas que no le tocaban.

—La familia de Meiling es muy tradicionalista, tienen un muy cerrado círculo de amistades —relató mirando su pantalla apagada—. Tener una hija lo vieron como un jugoso trato de negocios, al principio pensaban mantener la sangre Li intacta, todo quedaba en familia: la fortuna y los deberes.

La chica frunció el ceño entendiendo un poco.

—¿Syaoran? —cuestionó en voz baja.

Él asintió y frotó su frente.

—Pero apareció Akiho y sus planes se vinieron abajo, sobretodo con el embarazo —continuó—. Entonces buscaron entre sus amistades quien les podría ofrecer una garantía: su hija por mantener un estilo de vida.

Tomoyo entrecerró los ojos más no dijo nada.

—Mao, así se llama el hombre al que la comprometieron cuando Syaoran se negó a abortar a Sayuri —dijo en un suspiro—. Le lleva unos veinticinco años y es un sádico... Todos en Hong Kong lo saben, pero nadie lo enfrenta —espetó cerrando los ojos.

—¿Ella no se pudo negar? —indagó Tomoyo con algo de enojo.

Eriol la vio unos segundos antes de suspirar con fuerza.

—Dio la casualidad que todas las desgracias se dieron al mismo tiempo... El anuncio de su compromiso y la desaparición de Sayuri —Bufó negando—. Sus padres hicieron una fiesta y Syaoran y yo fuimos testigos de como la maltrataba... Le propuse escapar esa misma noche y ella aceptó, pero al día siguiente la bebé ya no estaba.

La chica se cruzó de brazos y suspiró con enojo.

—Cuando la recuperó, supimos que debíamos sacarlos de China, que Akiho estaba dispuesta a todo para que Syaoran no perdiera su título... —Se revolvió el cabello y se puso de nuevo los lentes—. Pero entonces le cortaron todo el apoyo y a mí me ataron de manos amenazando con desprestigiar el legado de mis padres si lo ayudaba... El dinero de mi empresa es limpio, fácilmente hubieran rastreado los movimientos con sus contactos.

—Pero el del prometido de Meiling no —afirmó Tomoyo empezando a entender todo.

—Fue un trato al que nos opusimos: Meiling debía hacer todo lo que Mao quisiera y a cambio le daría el dinero para sacar a su familia sin ser rastreada —contó con pesadez—. No dudó, aceptó antes de que pudiéramos encontrar otra solución.

Ella lo vio con asombro antes de fruncir el ceño en gesto de confusión. Con lo que acababa de escuchar le parecía imposible que la chica traicionara a su primo. Siendo así, ¿por qué Lien se comportó como lo hizo?

* * *

Sakura se alisó el cabello por décima vez en lo que llevaba del día. Pasó la mano por inexistentes arrugas de su blusa y finalmente tocó la puerta frente a ella pasando su peso de un pie a otro.

Frunció un poco el ceño cuando nadie abrió, ladeó la cabeza con confusión y volvió a tocar.

¿Habría salido por algo?

Sacó su celular de la parte trasera de sus jeans y miró la hora. No faltaba mucho para que Sayuri llegara. Debería estar.

Levantó de nuevo la mano para tocar pero escuchó el seguro ser quitado y vio la puerta abrirse, sin embargo, su novio permaneció detrás de ella. Entró sintiéndose contrariada y una vez que cerró, encontró a Syaoran arrodillado amarrando sus agujetas.

Llevó la mirada al departamento y notó lo limpio que estaba.

—Vaya, se suponía que te ayudaría —le recordó con una pequeña sonrisa.

—No tenía nada que hacer, terminé antes —masculló él aclarándose la garganta e incorporándose mientras sacudía su pantalón de inexistente polvo.

Sakura se giró para saludarlo con un beso, sin embargo, se detuvo e hizo la cabeza de lado al notar un ligero color rojo alrededor de los orbes del chico.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó él notando su actitud.

La chica acercó la mano y pasó su pulgar debajo de los ojos del castaño.

—Parece qué lloraste —susurró preocupada.

Él se obligó a sonreír y se hizo un poco hacia atrás.

—Limpié el baño con cloro, creo que exageré —se justificó revolviendo su cabello.

Pero ella no le creyó, no del todo, la sonrisa no llegaba a iluminar su rostro como normalmente solía y esa emoción que le escuchó en la mañana, por la llegada de su hija, se percibía opacada por alguna razón.

—¿Sucedió algo? Estás...

Syaoran negó y se dirigió a la cocina para escapar del inminente interrogatorio. El problema de amar a una persona es que siempre terminan conociéndose más de la cuenta. Y así como él sabía a la perfección los gestos de su novia, ella no era diferente.

—No, Sayuri ya viene, nada está mal —dijo tanto para convencerla, como para recordarse lo que era realmente importante.

Se sirvió un vaso de agua y mientras bebía, sintió a Sakura ponerse a su espalda para abrazarlo por atrás. Dejó lo que llevaba en la mano sobre la barra de la cocina y entrelazó sus dedos con los de la chica sintiendo algo de calidez invadirlo.

—Llamaron de la escuela, el viernes debo ir para ver lo de la maqueta —masculló ella habiendo apoyado la cabeza en él—. Tengo el presentimiento de que me voy a llevar una gran sorpresa.

El castaño suspiró y negó, sospechaba quién había sido, pero la conocía tan bien, que era consciente de que había utilizado a alguien más para hacer daño.

—Perdón —susurró cerrando los ojos.

Percibió como la chica se separó y tras levantar los párpados, se volteó para verla. Ella lo miraba contrariada y él aún sentía un nudo en la garganta por todo lo acontecido.

—¿Por qué? Tú no hiciste nada —alegó Sakura poniendo las manos en su pecho.

Él se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada hacia la izquierda.

—No dejaba de pensar que desde que cruzamos nuestras vidas ha sido desastre tras desastre —confesó cansado y notó el dolor que comenzaba a crecer en Sakura, sin embargo, se inclinó y dejó un corto beso en sus labios—. Pero me di cuenta de que no es así, hay muchos factores que... —Suspiró y se aclaró la garganta, de nuevo—. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado... Después de Sayuri...

Pensó que esa última frase la heriría, pero la castaña sonrió con ternura y comprensión.

—Obviamente —rió y se levantó de puntas para besar su barbilla—. Te confieso que me siento igual, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado... Después de Sayuri.

No pudo evitar sonreír de manera sincera ante el comentario y abrazó a su novia con fuerza escondiendo el rostro en su cabello. Cerró los ojos y dejó un beso a la altura de su cuello.

Le daba pánico lo mucho que Sakura amaba a su hija, pero trataba de creer que la vida les tenía algo bueno preparado... Como familia.

* * *

Lien vio preocupado a la chica que tan solo al entrar a su habitación, se sentó en la mitad del suelo y miró a la nada.

Finalmente había dejado que el servicio entrara a hacer limpieza. Toda su ropa estaba dentro de la maleta y ya no había platos de comida por todos lados. Frunció el ceño al detallar de nuevo en la ausencia de prendas tiradas.

—¿Piensas huir? —cuestionó tomando una actitud defensiva.

La escuchó reír con sarcasmo.

—No... Al menos no por voluntad propia —contestó ella y suspiró—. Puedes irte, sé que lo que menos quieres es estar aquí.

El chico empuñó una mano sintiendo enojo ante su aparente desinterés. Y bufó antes de darse la vuelta para salir del lugar.

—Fue real. —La escuchó decir cuando hubo puesto la mano en la manija para cerrar detrás de él, volteó inexpresivo y la encontró con la cara girada un poco para verlo de soslayo—. Lo nuestro, todo lo que llegué a decirte, fue real.

Lien endureció la mandíbula y se limitó a negar y cerrar. Su corazón había dado un brinco ante las palabras de la pelinegra, pero se obligó a dejar todo sentimiento de lado.

Le había hecho daño a todos a su alrededor, no podía esperar que con solo esas palabras, regresara y actuara como si nada.

Por su lado, Meiling suspiró cansada y miró hacia arriba mientras mordía el interior de su mejilla. Sintió el celular que llevaba en su bolsa vibrar y lo sacó a gran velocidad esperando ver algún mensaje del chico que se lo regaló.

Sin embargo, sintió una horrible presión en el pecho y su estómago volcarse cuando vio un mensaje de un número desconocido. Jadeó ligeramente tratando de meter aire a sus pulmones y con dedos temblorosos presionó sobre el mensaje.

Era una imagen acompañada de un saludo. Un escalofrío que la dejó helada la recorrió al notar que era el parque Pingüino.

 _"Hola, mi querida_ _piristyi_ _kovaa_ _, ¿me_ _extrañaste_ _?"_

Sólo una persona la llamaba de tal manera para recordarle que la había quebrado en múltiple ocasiones.

Mao estaba en Tomoeda y era cuestión de días para que diera con ella.

* * *

Cuando la tarde llegó, Eriol y Tomoyo arribaron a su apartamento. Veía ansioso la hora de su celular cada minuto y se mantenía apoyado sobre la barra de la cocina mientras Sakura platicaba con su amiga.

Estaba tan ensimismado en su ansiedad, que no notó cuando su amigo se puso a su lado.

—¿Le dijiste a Meiling? Es raro que no esté aquí —cuestionó sacando su celular para intentar llamar a la mencionada.

Syaoran volteó con un gesto de seriedad.

—No, tenía algo que hacer, no te preocupes —dijo tajante antes de revolver su cabello—. Ya sabes cómo es.

El inglés lo vio escéptico antes de volcar su atención al aparato. Algo le hacía ruido de la situación, pero tal vez el castaño se portaba así porque su hija estaba retrasada.

Abrió la boca para preguntar si estaba seguro cuando el toque de la puerta lo interrumpió. El chico a su lado se tensó por unos segundos antes de caminar a grandes zancadas hasta la puerta.

Puso la mano en la manija y suspiró tratando de soltar algo de tensión antes de abrir. Encontró a Yukito junto a una mujer de traje sastre, la dama tenía la mirada seria en unos orbes azules.

Sakura se levantó y con ella Tomoyo, el inglés se puso a un lado de la pelinegra y todos guardaron silencio.

—Li, ella es Grette Vinter; la trabajadora social —explicó.

El aludido extendió su mano sintiéndose aliviado de que no fuera la mujer que se llevó a su hija.

—Li Syaoran —se presentó.

La dama asintió, tomó la mano por un segundo y luego miró al abogado expectante.

—Viene a revisar el departamento, ya sabes el procedimiento —le recordó Yukito.

El chico se sonrojó al darse cuenta que los había dejado en la puerta y se hizo a un lado para dejarlos entrar.

—Sí, perdón; adelante —dijo extendiendo su mano hacia el interior.

La mujer asintió y mientras el castaño se ponía a un lado de Sakura, quién entrelazó sus brazos para luego tomar su mano. Yukito acompañó a Grettel. Debía cerciorarse de que todo fuera seguro para la menor.

La castaña puso su barbilla sobre el hombro de Syaoran y él le dio una diminuta sonrisa cuando la trabajadora y el abogado se dirigieron a la habitación.

—Estará bien —articuló provocando que él apretara un poco el agarre de su mano.

Su mente viajaba de Meiling a su hija una y otra vez, y sabía quera cuestión de tiempo para que algo en él se quebrara de manera definitiva.

No tardaron mucho, la trabajadora revisó el baño, la cocina y su lugar de trabajo. Verificó de manera exagerada los cables de la computadora mientras que Sakura y Syaoran se movieron incómodos al saber porqué lo hacía.

—Todo está en orden, solo necesito el pasaporte y la menor podrá subir —dijo la mujer posicionándose en la puerta.

Todos vieron confundido a Yukito quien solo suspiró y asintió.

—Li —lo llamó.

El aludido vio a uno y otro contrariado hasta que finalmente asintió y fue hasta su recámara para sacar sus papeles y los de su hija. Fue de las pocas cosas que llegó a hacer con Akiho, sacar el acta de nacimiento y el pasaporte.

Abrió el clóset con el corazón resonándole en sus oídos. Sacó la caja donde guardaba el dinero y de hasta abajo tomó sus pasaportes con manos temblorosas.

¿Por qué los estaban pidiendo? Yukito no le dijo nada sobre aquello y sentía que caminaba a ciegas en el proceso.

Antes de poner la caja en su lugar, su mirada se quedó unos momentos en la maleta que había preparado con anterioridad. Negó con la cabeza mientras reacomodaba sus pertenencias y cerró el armario.

Salió de su habitación y le entregó los pasaportes a la trabajadora social.

—Gracias, voy por la menor —dijo retirándose del departamento.

—¿Yuki? —susurró Sakura poniéndose a un lado de su anonadado novio.

El abogado se quitó los lentes y negó.

—Metieron un amparo, me informaron cuando fui a recoger a Sayuri —les contó hastiado—. Están argumentando que te llevarás a la niña.

Syaoran endureció la mandíbula y empuñó las manos.

—Alegan que no tengo para mantenerla pero sí para desaparecer con ella —espetó.

—No, la justificación fue que tu madre está en Tomoeda y que vino para eso.

Cuatro pares de ojos vieron con incredulidad al abogado. Unos más que otros.

—¿Es broma? —indagó Eriol—. Akiho sabe perfectamente bien que Yelan...

—Mi familia es una mierda, no van a ayudarme a nada —escupió el castaño con voz endurecida.

Sakura lo vio contrariada ante la pequeña explosión y el inglés frunció el ceño.

Yukito se asomó un poco hacia afuera para ver a la trabajadora quitando el cinturón de Sayuri.

—Llamaron a sesión extraordinaria el jueves, el juez está reconsiderando dejar a Sayuri —explicó sumamente serio.

—¿Y para qué la traen? Le hace más daño estar de un lado a otro —preguntó Tomoyo cruzando los brazos.

El abogado vio con algo de empatía a Syaoran.

—Mi alegato fue que mínimo su padre merece pasar unos días con ella antes de... —Suspiró dejando la frase al aire.

El mencionado asintió tenso.

—Perderla —concluyó sintiendo la acidez de su estómago aumentar.

Yukito se puso de nuevo los lentes.

—Li, lo lamento; Yuna ha movido tantas cosas que la única opción que me dejaron fue esa —le contó—. Que entregaras los pasaportes y aceptáramos la sesión extraordinaria.

El castaño asintió dejando caer los hombros y rió con cierta ironía.

—Al menos me van a dejar unos días con ella, quién sabe si la vuelva a ver. —Miró a todos antes de encaminarse al baño—. Disculpen, necesito un momento.

—Syaoran... —lo llamó Sakura tratando de seguirlo, sin embargo, Tomoyo la tomó del brazo y negó.

—Ya viene Sayuri, deja que se recomponga.

La castaña mordió su labio inferior antes de ver de nuevo la puerta que su novio acababa de cerrar.

¿Por qué Akiho no los dejaba en paz?

Estaba a nada de llamar a su abuelo para usar todo el peso de su apellido. Si no lo había hecho era porque sabía que era hacer lo mismo que ellos: usar influencias para un fin; sus valores la estaban deteniendo.

Pero si no podía caer en eso para ayudar a las personas que más amaba... ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?

* * *

Syaoran tenía las manos apoyadas a cada lado del lavabo. Respiraba por la boca para tratar de calmar su alterado estado de humor, sin embargo, no estaba logrando mucho. En todo caso se sentía peor.

Inclinó el cuerpo hacia adelante y apoyó los codos en el lavabo mientras que con las manos tapó su rostro.

Era increíble que su propia familia lo estuviera destruyendo. Qué le quisieran arrebatar a la única persona por la que estaba dispuesto a dar la vida misma... ¿No veían el daño que le estaban haciendo? ¿No les importaba?

Dios, un animal velaba más por sus seres queridos que su supuesta sangre.

Exhaló con fuerza por la boca y enredó ambas manos en su cabello. Necesitaba tranquilizarse, Sayuri no podía verlo, o sentirlo, alterado.

Abrió la llave y se echó agua varias veces hasta que sintió que algo de tensión escapaba. Cerró el grifo y se limpió el rostro antes de incorporarse. Suspirando con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir, echó los hombros hacia atrás y miró hacia arriba.

—Todo estará bien, estaremos bien —masculló aún sabiendo que en aquella ocasión, no era verdad.

Salió del baño justo cuando la trabajadora social entró con su hija.

Vio casi en cámara lenta a Sayuri moverse hacia arriba y abajo reconociendo a las personas y, casi como sintiéndolo, volteó en su dirección y su rostro se iluminó al encontrarlo.

Gritó y extendió las manos en su dirección dando pequeños brincos y él no dudó en acercarse a pasos acelerados para tomar a su hija de brazos de la mujer.

Orbes ambarinos lo vieron con adoración y Sayuri puso las manos en sus mejillas antes de soltar una trompetilla que le apretujó el corazón. Por su lado, él besó su frente ignorando todo lo que se decía a su alrededor, y la abrazó con cuidado sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza y a gran velocidad.

Por fin la tenía de regreso... No la perdería nunca más.

* * *

El ambiente era algo agridulce en su departamento. Por más que intentaba disfrutar de la presencia de su hija, una voz le repetía una y otra vez que era sólo por unos días y que luego se esfumaría.

No estaba siendo fatalista, más bien era realista. Lo que le dijo a Sakura seguía siendo verdad, cualquier juez le quitaría a Sayuri por su actual situación.

—Pa-pa —dijo la pequeña sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Sonrió y le ofreció otro pedazo de manzana que ella gustosamente aceptó antes de caminar hacia Sakura, quién le había extendido colores en el suelo junto a un libro para dibujar.

Su hija tomó otro lápiz antes de sentarse y comenzar a presionar una y otra vez sobre el libro. No coloreaba, más bien estaba punteando y la castaña se había resignado de enseñarle. La pequeña quería hacer las cosas a su modo.

—Ya viene su cumpleaños —murmuró Eriol a su lado.

Syaoran bajó la mirada a los trozos de manzana.

—Lo sé —dijo reusándose a dar su sincero comentario. En realidad pensó que no lo pasaría con ella y eso despertó una presión en su pecho.

—Podríamos ir a China, que conozca su ciudad natal —continuó su amigo.

El castaño se mantuvo inerte antes de mirar a Sakura y Sayuri.

—Tal vez —musitó y se aclaró la garganta—. Ir al aviario en el parque, ¿recuerdas cuando fuimos? —dijo con una diminuta sonrisa.

Eriol rió jocoso.

—Meiling salió llorando porque un pájaro pasó encima de ella.

A la mención de su prima Syaoran regresó la mirada a la manzana y suspiró de manera audible, el inglés lo vio serio.

—¿Sabes que te conozco como a la palma de mi mano?

El chico se encogió de hombros.

—No importa, ya nada importa... La voy a perder y...

Un toque en la puerta llamó su atención. Tomoyo salió de la cocina —había estado preparando lasagna— y abrió antes de sonreír.

Lien le dio un efusivo abrazo intercambiando rápidamente una mirada con Syaoran, —quien desvió la atención a la manzana—, y entró al lugar antes de ponerse de cuclillas frente a Sayuri para, acto seguido, sacar de su espalda un oso de felpa.

—Mira lo que te traje —dijo en voz cantarina.

La bebé gritó emocionada y lanzó los colores antes de caminar hasta el chico para tomar el peluche. El castaño los observó y cuando orbes grises lo vieron, notó la culpa que los embargaba.

Alejó de nuevo la mirada de Lien y se concentró en la fruta hasta que sintió a Sakura sentarse a su lado. Ella entrelazó sus brazos y besó su hombro antes de apoyar la barbilla en él.

—Te amo —susurró.

Él le dio una sonrisa un tanto sincera y besó su frente sin responder. Sakura no lo tomó a mal, sabía que estaba pasando por mucho. Se limitó a entrelazar sus dedos y tratar de transmitirle algo de seguridad.

* * *

Se ofreció para ir por bebidas y no se sorprendió cuando Lien dijo que lo acompañaría. Ya sospechaba que el chico quería hablar con él y no estaba seguro de querer dejarlo.

Sin embargo, lo esperó en la puerta y ambos salieron del departamento y bajaron las escaleras.

Caminaron en silencio por unos minutos hasta que de reojo lo vio meter las manos a las bolsas de su chamarra.

—No la voy a justificar, si crees que es lo que pienso hacer —masculló Lien de pronto.

Syaoran se encogió de hombros.

—Si te soy sincero, me tiene sin cuidado —dijo serio—. Ya lo hizo, ya no hay más que hacer.

—Durante estos últimos días se la pasaba repitiendo que lo resolvería —le contó el chico esperando no hacerlo enojar—. Ya habíamos peleado porque noté algo raro, pero ella dijo que lo estaba resolviendo.

El castaño rió con sarcasmo deteniéndose afuera del mini super que estaba frente a su hogar.

—No hay manera de resolver lo que hizo, me entregó en bandeja de plata y a menos de que haya encontrado una máquina del tiempo, no hay como deshacer esto —espetó abriendo la puerta y entrando al lugar.

Lien se quedó afuera unos segundos pasando su peso de un pie a otro. Odiaba sentir algo por la pelinegra traicionera, pero su corazón estaba aferrado a ella.

Suspiró y negó siguiendo a Syaoran pensando en que debió darle una oportunidad a Tomoyo en vez de enredarse con una desconocida... Eriol se veía bastante feliz con su amiga.

Bufó e hizo girar los ojos.

No, jamás podría ver a la chica con los mismos ojos que el inglés la veía. Más bien, hubiera dado todo por tener una relación como la que estaban construyendo Sakura y Tomoyo, pues al final, se iba a quedar con el corazón roto y la culpa.

* * *

Todos se fueron ya entrada la noche. Incluso su novia tuvo que regresar a su hogar, pues su padre no estaba de acuerdo en que durmiera fuera de casa tan seguido.

La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana y él movía el cabello de su hija con sumo cuidado. La pequeña había caído justo después de que la castaña se fuera y, tras levantar juguetes, colores y basura, la llevó a su cama donde la bebé se acomodó de lado con las manitas debajo de su mejilla.

La cicatriz en su frente lo perseguía, pues había sido el factor principal por el que decidieron llevarse a su hija.

Pasó un dedo alrededor de la línea que ya no tenía los moñitos y cerró los ojos negando.

Ahora dos gritos lo atormentaban: el del día del accidente y de cuando se la llevaron.

Se incorporó en la cama apoyando la espalda en la cabecera y frotó su rostro varias veces con las manos. No podía dormir, tenía millones de cosas en su mente y no tenía claro qué acción tomar.

Puso la cabeza en la fría madera y miró hacia arriba parpadeando en exageración. Pero entonces, su hija se estremeció y despertó dando un sonoro grito que lo hizo estremecer.

La pequeña tenía las manos empuñadas mientras lágrimas salían de su rostro. No perdió tiempo y se acomodó de lado para tomarla en brazos.

—Hey, tranquila, shh —susurró apoyándola en su pecho mientras pasaba una mano a lo largo de su espalda.

Sayuri empuñó su playera y comenzó a hipear reconociendo la voz, olor y calor de su padre.

—Pa-pa —dijo la pequeña entre lágrimas y el chico entendió lo que pasó: su hija despertó creyendo que no estaba con él.

Cerró los ojos mientras abrazaba más a la pequeña a su cuerpo y sintió la humedad en sus ojos amenazando con salir. Su corazón se dolió en sobremanera y llevó una mano hasta la cabeza de Sayuri.

—Esta bien, nena, estamos bien —le dijo en voz inaudible para que no alcanzara a percibir lo quebrado de su voz—. Nada te alejará de mí.

La pequeña comenzó a calmar el llanto pero mantuvo su manita tomando con fuerza la playera de su padre.

Fue al escucharla suspirar de manera temblorosa que Syaoran tomó una decisión que probablemente le pasaría una enorme factura en el futuro.

Pero nadie se llevaría a su hija. Un juez no iba a decidir sobre sus vidas.

* * *

Miró el reloj de su celular y bostezó perezosa. Eran apenas las siete; con pasos torpes tomó su toalla, ropa y se puso las sandalias para encaminarse al baño.

Había decidido que ya que no podía dormir en casa de su novio, al menos llegaría temprano para pasar todo el día con ellos. Tenía ganas de llevar a Sayuri al zoológico, al acuario y a comer a un restaurante infantil.

Esperaba que Syaoran estuviera de humor y que no pensara quedarse encerrado.

Al desvestirse y meterse a la regadera, se estremeció al sentir el agua caliente sobre su cuerpo. Levantó el rostro y se obligó a sacudirse el sueño.

No había dormido mucho, se la pasaba pensando en posibles opciones. Syaoran ni siquiera había hablado con el representante de la constructora y con todo lo que estaba aconteciendo, dudaba mucho que lo hiciera.

Por su lado, su abuelo estaba esperando una respuesta de su parte para la pasantía. Sabía que no podía dejar a Syaoran en tan delicada situación y por eso había estado evitando tocar el tema con su familia.

Pero era bastante consciente de que si Sayuri era llevada lejos de su padre, el castaño no tomaría el trabajo, pues perdería las esperanzas. Necesitaba solucionar todo, acomodar las piezas de tal manera que incluso con su hija lejos, su novio se esforzara por recuperarla.

Sintió una lágrima salir de su ojo derecho y suspiró de manera temblorosa con el susurro de la solución al fondo de su mente.

Necesitaba disfrutar esos días con ellos, crear hermoso recuerdos para opacar los horribles. Sayuri solo debía vivir cosas buenas, así después la olvidara cuando no estuviera.

* * *

Una taza de té la esperaba mientras escribía en un diario que guardaba de manera recelosa desde el nacimiento de su hijo. Percibió la puerta del estudio abrirse y al levantar el rostro, encontró a su mano derecha.

—Señora Li, alguien la viene a ver.

Yelan arqueó una ceja y tras cerrar el libro que contenía sus más íntimos pensamientos, asintió y entrelazó sus manos sobre el escritorio de caoba. Wei regresó sobre sus pasos y tras unos segundos, cierto chico inglés entró por la puerta.

—Eres una mujer difícil de encontrar, Yelan —dijo Eriol observando el lugar. No sabía que los Li tenían propiedades en Tomoeda, le cayó de sorpresa al recibir el informe.

La aludida no se inmutó, ya había esperado la visita, de hecho, el chico llegó mucho más tarde de lo que en un principio creyó.

—Cuando no quiero ser encontrada, lo es —replicó con elegancia señalando la silla frente a ella.

Él la vio escéptico antes de acercarse y tomar asiento. Sabía perfectamente bien que la mujer no preguntaba, le estaba indicando que se sentara.

—No te voy a quitar mucho tiempo —expresó en la lengua de la mujer—. Necesito que me pagues el favor, a la brevedad.

Yelan se apoyó en el respaldo del sillón alto y lo miró con curiosidad.

—Siempre al grano, como tu padre. —Le hizo saber entrelazando los dedos debajo de su barbilla—. Sin embargo, olvidas que eso quedó saldado.

Eriol endureció la mirada.

—No del todo, no hablo de no hundir la empresa, hablo sobre lo otro —gruñó.

La madre de su amigo ladeó la cabeza en gesto de aparente confusión.

—¿Y eso es...?

El inglés bufó.

—Acoger a Syaoran en la empresa —le recordó con seriedad.

Yelan se mantuvo inerte, algo que lo estaba irritado más, sin embargo, lo ocultó porque le debía cierto respeto.

—Ah, fue un favor, creí que era tu manera de ayudar a tu mejor amigo.

Entonces se cansó, el inglés se impulsó hacia el escritorio y la miró con enojo.

—Debes detener lo que Shinomoto está haciendo, sabemos que con una llamada esa niña estaría de regreso en Hong Kong dejando a Xiao Lang en paz —espetó.

La mujer golpeó con un dedo su palma.

—Me estás pidiendo que interfiera en la vida de mi hijo, algo que sabes perfectamente bien que no haré.

Eriol golpeó el escritorio con su palma y Yelan permaneció impasible.

—¡Le van a quitar a Sayuri! —exclamó con enojo—. Se ha desvivido por su hija y vas a permitir...

—Sí, lo haré —interrumpió de manera tajante recibiendo una mirada enfurecida—. Eres muy joven, Eriol, para entender mis actos.

El aludido bajó la mirada y empuñó una mano.

—Esto no se trata de edad, ¡es tu hijo!

—Y por esa misma razón no voy a interferir; Xiao Lang debe arreglar su vida por sí mismo —atajó ella—. Y si quieres un consejo, ve a un juzgado de lo familiar y ve como son las batallas de custodia en el mundo real —concluyó incorporándose.

Se enfrentaron con la mirada hasta que el inglés la desvió con un suspiro cansado.

—Espero nunca te arrepientas de ver a tu hijo en esta situación —masculló cerrando los ojos.

Yelan no dijo nada, solo salió del estudio dejando la puerta abierta.

En verdad el empresario no entendía qué pasaba por la mente de la mujer. No podía creer que alguien pudiera ser tan indiferente y fría con su propia carne y sangre.

Definitivamente, Syaoran jamás le haría algo así a Sayuri.

* * *

Hizo cuentas de nuevo en su cabeza y repasó su plan a la par que revisaba que hubiera cerrado la llave del agua y gas. Verificó que las ventanas estuvieran cerradas y que todos los aparatos estuvieran apagados antes de dar una mirada más al departamento y agacharse para levantar la maleta negra del suelo.

Sayuri estaba medio acostada en el sofá, por momentos cerraba sus ojitos pero despertaba parpadeando varias veces a la par que sostenía a Wippi.

Syaoran se acomodó bien la maleta en la espalda y caminó hasta su hija para acomodarle su gorrito de lana antes de levantarla. Llevaba ya su mochila en la espalda y sentía el peso hacerlo hacia atrás. Sin embargo, se enderezó bien y sostuvo a la bebé mientras daba una última revisada al departamento.

Al darse cuenta de que todo estaba listo. Se encaminó a la puerta con Sayuri recargada en su hombro y la abrió dando un paso hacia adelante y luego hacia atrás con sorpresa. Incluso jadeó al casi impactar con la otra persona que lo observaba con el mismo gesto desconcertante que seguro tenía plasmado en su rostro.

—Sakura —dijo en un hilo de voz.

La chica parpadeó varias veces no entendiendo lo que estaba pasando. Había estado a punto de tocar cuando el castaño abrió casi tirándola.

Detalló en lo que llevaba colgado, en la bebé adormilada y abrió la boca con sorpresa.

—¿Qué... Qué haces? —cuestionó paseado la mirada entre las maletas y el chico.

Él se llenó de culpa y bajó la mirada con cierta vergüenza. Observó a su hija que parecía haberse quedado dormida y luego la regresó a la castaña.

—Yo... No entiendes —concluyó en un suspiro.

Sakura miró a ambos lados del pasillo como revisando que nadie escuchara antes de empujar a su novio hacia atrás y cerrar la puerta.

—¿No entiendo? No, de verdad se me dificulta hacerlo porque se supone que deberías de hacer lo mejor para Sayuri —espetó en voz baja.

El chico se quitó con cuidado la maleta grande y la puso a su lado.

—Ayer despertó llorando, estaba asustada —se justificó.

La castaña se cruzó de brazos.

—Sí, ya veo que huir es una buena solución para los terrores nocturnos —masculló con enojo y recibió una mirada un tanto molesta.

—Tenía miedo de no estar conmigo, no puedo dejar que me la quiten —dijo el chico en voz baja pero firme.

—¡No! Mejor vas a convertirte en un fugitivo y a ella de paso, ¡eso es una solución! —ironizó.

Los ojos de Syaoran se encendieron.

—No entiendes porque no eres su madre —gruñó sosteniendo a Sayuri por la espalda—. Debo de hacer todo para protegerla, para...

Sakura lo miró con algo de dolor pero se mantuvo en la misma posición.

—¡Arriesgar a que si te atrapan, entonces sí la pierdas! —espetó acercándose y señalándolo—. No, no soy su madre, pero la amo como si lo fuera y sé que esa no es la solución.

El chico desvió la mirada sabiendo que su comentario había estado de más. No hablaban con gritos, pero la dureza en las palabras era palpable. Suspiró y apretó un poco su agarre en la bebé.

—¿Crees que no pensé en soluciones poco lícitas? —preguntó la castaña en voz baja con humedad en sus ojos—. ¿Qué no estoy tan desesperada, como tú, buscando una manera de frenar a Akiho?

Syaoran la vio totalmente derrotado.

—No puedo perderla, es mi vida entera —susurró con la voz quebrada.

—Y por eso hay que buscar una solución... Incluso si... Si pierdes el juicio, hay manera de volver a pelear —explicó ella viendo a la bebé—. Syaoran, es preferible que la pierdas unos meses a que arriesgues no poder verla nunca más... Si pisas la cárcel, si cometes un delito como irte cuando explícitamente te dijeron que no... Se acabó, la perderás para siempre.

El chico bajó la cabeza junto a la de su hija y con suma lentitud se arrodilló en medio del departamento sabiendo que su novia tenía razón. Pero eso no aligeraba el dolor.

—No quiero que se vaya —masculló con una lágrima recorriendo su mejilla—. No quiero que sufra, ya no sé qué hacer.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior antes de ponerse frente al chico, pero manteniendo la parte superior de su cuerpo elevada para, con cuidado y sin tapar a Sayuri, abrazar la cabeza de su novio y besar su coronilla mientras trataba de contener sus propias lágrimas.

—Lo sé, amor —susurró con la voz un poco ronca por la cantidad de emociones que la estaban albergando, su corazón estaba desgarrado junto con el de Syaoran, pero se debía mantener fuerte—. Buscaremos una solución, te lo juro —concluyó poniéndose a la altura del rostro de él para poner las manos en sus mejillas y darle un muy pequeño beso en su barbilla.

El castaño suspiró de manera temblorosa; al final, el dolor de todo lo que había pasado en las últimas veinticuatro horas lo sobrepasó y terminó llorando con Sayuri en sus brazos y Sakura tratando de mantenerlo de pie.

* * *

Eriol no era de tener días libres. Rara vez se enfermaba y desde que tomó las riendas de la empresa de sus padres, no había faltado a sus obligaciones.

Sin embargo, su vida había cambiado tan drásticamente en los últimos meses, que no fue de extrañarse cuando llamó a su oficina para cancelar todo lo que había pensado el día anterior que iba a retomar.

Actualmente se encontraba acostado en el sillón de su hogar con un brazo tapando sus ojos mientras vestía una playera azul y un jogger gris. Desde que llegó de visitar a Yelan, no tuvo ganas de hacer nada al verse, por segunda vez, atado de manos para ayudar a su ahijada y mejor amigo.

Escuchó el timbre de su hogar y suspiró con cansancio. Se incorporó y tomó sus lentes de la mesa ratona antes de ponérselos y levantarse para verificar quién era. Se asomó por la mirilla y al notar que era cierta pelinegra, abrió.

Tomoyo ladeó la cabeza, tenía en sus manos una canasta tapada y lo veía con cierta preocupación.

—Fui a tu oficina y me dijeron que te reportaste enfermo —le informó.

El inglés apoyo la cabeza en la madera.

—Tuve algo que hacer temprano y no me quedaron ganas de ir a trabajar —confesó pasándose una mano por el cabello.

La pelinegra se adentró al departamento mientras el empresario cerraba detrás de ella.

—¿Has hablado con Meiling? Quise llamarla pero no soy tan cercana a ella como ustedes —dijo en voz baja dejando la canastilla en la mesa.

Lo escuchó suspirar y se giró para observarlo, el chico tenía los dedos en el puente de su nariz y negó en respuesta.

—Tiene el celular apagado, pensaba ir en la tarde a verla a su hotel, no es una persona mañanera —explicó antes de verla.

La chica llevaba una falda un tanto larga color rojo y una blusa de manga larga negra, estaba peinada con dos coletas y se le hizo curiosa la imagen que desprendía al estar a un lado de la canasta. No pudo evitar sonreír.

—Pareces caperucita roja —comentó al acercarse y tomar una coleta entre sus dedos.

La chica hizo girar los ojos.

—Me di cuenta cuando me vi reflejada en los espejos del elevador —dijo encogiéndose de hombros, luego le dio una sonrisa llena de picardía—. Me falta un lobo feroz y tenemos el cuento.

Eriol sonrió de lado antes de acercarse para tomarla por la cintura. La diferencia de estatura no era considerable, más ella gustaba de levantar la cabeza como si lo fuera. Se besaron con lentitud y delicadeza hasta que ella puso las manos en su abdomen haciéndolo estremecer. La chica sonrío en el beso.

—Sabes bien lo que provocas —musitó el inglés sobre sus labios.

Tomoyo le dio una mirada de aparente inocencia e hizo un puchero.

—Señor Bond, me tiene en muy mal concepto —ironizó metiendo las manos dentro de su playera provocando que él inglés se tensase.

—Seguramente —susurró llevando sus labios hasta su oreja para morder el lóbulo, Tomoyo hizo la cabeza hacia atrás y él percibió como su respiración se vio alterada—. Es probable que esté exagerando.

Miles de temblores recorrieron el cuerpo de la pelinegra al sentir la cálida respiración del hombre sobre su piel. Pero cuando de plano no pudo evitar soltar un gemido, fue cuando puso las manos en su cintura y besó su cuello con parsimonia.

Al fondo de su mente había una voz que le decía que había ido a otra cosa, para tratar de encontrar una solución a la situación de sus amigos. Pero la acalló cuando él metió la mano debajo de su ropa para acariciar su espalda de manera muy lenta.

—Eriol —gimió cuando todo su cuerpo se sensibilizó en extremo ante las caricias del aludido.

El inglés la fue empujando de a poco hasta llevarla al muro donde iniciaba el pasillo hacia su recámara. Paseó sus labios por la piel expuesta de la chica en sus brazos y no se contuvo cuando unas inmensas ganas de cargarla lo invadieron.

Tomoyo enredó las piernas en su cintura y buscó sus labios con desesperación para saciar la sed de besarlo de manera demandante. Recibió la misma intensidad de regreso y se perdió en la nube de pasión que los envolvió.

Se separaron en medio de jadeos más mantuvieron la posición sobre la pared. Eriol le dio un corto beso y suspiró.

—Eres una diosa —susurró sobre sus labios.

El corazón de Tomoyo latía desbocado y al escuchar esas palabras, pareció dar mil volteretas. Llevó las manos hasta el cabello de él y besó su mejilla con ternura.

—Mientras solo sea tuya —masculló en su oído provocando que el empresario volteara y la viera con intensidad.

Se miraron a los ojos en silencio hasta que él volvió a capturar sus labios en un beso exigente que los arrancó de la realidad y los llevó a empujar su relación a un nivel más, donde se entregaron en cuerpo y alma sabiendo que lo que habían construido era eterno.

* * *

Pasaron el día muy diferente a como lo planeó. Primero se acostaron con Sayuri en medio de ellos en el sofá y se miraron con cierta tristeza mientras la bebé permanecía dormida. Como a medio día, la castaña hizo panqueques y permitieron que la pequeña hiciera desastre en la mesa con su manzana y cereal.

Después Syaoran sacó la carreola que llevaba semanas guardada y caminaron sin rumbo llegando, sin realmente planearlo, al café donde se conocieron.

En medio de sonrisas llenas de melancolía, entraron y pidieron hamburguesas junto a malteadas de chocolate. Lo que Sakura comió ese primer día.

Sayuri, por su parte, se emocionó con la sopa de letras y comió con alegría puré de papa y una pieza de pollo.

No hablaron mucho, solo compartieron sonrisas y momentos con la niña que los unió en más de un sentido. En ciertos instantes, se recordaron ese primer día y Syaoran le confesó que había ido a comer al lugar porque había estado evitando ir al súper donde las niñas lo perseguían.

Lo que los llevó a recordar lo que hizo ella para alejarlas y como esa pretensión, se fue haciendo realidad sin que se dieran cuenta.

Tras pedir helado y compartirlo, se encaminaron al parque Pingüino donde se sentaron y dejaron que Sayuri persiguiera aves y patos.

Fue un día lleno de fotografías y sonrisas que estaban cargadas de tristeza. En varias momentos Sakura logró ver lo cristalino en los ojos de su novio, pero lo tomaba de la mano, le daba un apretón lleno de amor y el chico salía de su ensoñación.

Pasearon sintiéndose una verdadera familia y Sayuri se emocionó varias veces al ser retratada en medio de ellos dos.

Para cuándo la noche cayó, regresaron al departamento y se volvieron a acostar en el sofá con la bebé en medio de ellos. Syaoran entrelazó sus manos por encima de la cabeza de su hija y se mantuvo observando a su novia en silencio.

—¿Crees en el destino? —preguntó de pronto Sakura.

Él parpadeó varias veces analizando su respuesta más no dijo nada. Tenía sentimientos encontrados ante la palabra.

Ella, notando su guerra interna, le dio una sonrisa de comprensión.

—Siempre tuve la certeza de que había algo allá afuera esperando por mí, que alguien, a quien aún no conocía, me buscaba como yo.

Syaoran ladeó la cabeza en clara confusión.

—La vida es un enorme rompecabezas y el destino va juntando las piezas hasta lograr lo que está escrito en las estrellas —explicó con seguridad.

—Estábamos destinados a encontrarnos —concluyó el castaño en voz casi inaudible.

La chica sonrío obligándose a ocultar la presión en el pecho.

—Aún si no hubiera llegado a ese café, probablemente te habría conocido de otra manera... No es casualidad que llegaras a Tomoeda y la hicieras tu hogar —susurró sintiendo un nudo en la garganta—. Y sé que pase lo que pase, nuestros caminos... Los de los tres... Siempre se volverán a encontrar.

Syaoran suspiró mirando de nuevo a su hija y asintió una sola vez antes de cerrar los ojos. Se incorporó e invitó a Sakura a hacer lo mismo. Ella lo vio un poco contrariada pero al final ambos se levantaron a un lado del sofá.

El chico llevó una de sus manos hasta la cintura de ella y con la otra, guío a Sakura para tomar su hombro en una posición de baile. Comenzó a balancearse ligeramente con ella en sus brazos y la chica puso su cabeza de lado para perderse en el sonido del latido de su corazón. Se mantuvieron en ese vaivén por algún tiempo hasta que finalmente se besaron sintiendo que el tiempo apremiaba.

—Te amo, nunca lo dudes —dijo ella poniendo una mano en su mejilla.

Syaoran besó su palma y juntó sus frentes percibiendo el momento como un tipo de despedida.

—También te amo, Sakura.

* * *

Odiaba los trajes, le recordaban a fiestas de sociedad y gente que lo alagaba para conseguir algo. Su novia acomodó el moño de su corbata y le dio una sonrisa con la que quiso transmitirle seguridad.

Estaban afuera del juzgado de lo familiar. Sayuri se había quedado en una sala con la trabajadora social y ellos —Tomoyo, Eriol, Sakura y Syaoran—, estaban esperando a Yukito y Lien para poder entrar.

Cuando llegaron los abogados, intercambiaron saludos y palabras.

—Si le hubiera puesto hombreras, no tendrías cuello —rió Tomoyo quitando una pelusa del saco azul de Lien.

—Muy graciosa —dijo el chico con sarcasmo antes de suspirar. Yukito se había alejado para hablar con Touya, quién acababa de llegar, levantó la mirada y al notar quienes iban entrando, dio un ligero asentimos en la dirección para que la pelinegra y el inglés voltearan.

Era Akiho con una traje sastre blanco junto a Kaito, quién vestía un elegante smoking negro. El equipo de Tetsu los acompañaba.

Sakura y Syaoran notaron la distracción y también voltearon, la castaña inmediatamente sintió como los músculos de su novio se tensaron y puso las manos en sus mejillas para llamar su atención.

—Hey, estará bien, ¿recuerdas lo que hablamos? —le dijo en un susurro.

El chico suspiró y tras cerrar los ojos asintió una vez.

—Pase lo que pase no dejar de luchar —masculló.

La castaña asintió y se levantó de puntas para besar su frente y luego sus labios.

—Vamos, ya va a comenzar —les informó Yukito acercándose.

Intercambiaron otra mirada y Syaoran se inclinó para darle un beso corto antes de seguir a sus abogados. Sakura le dio una sonrisa cargada de ánimo y cuando las puertas detrás de él se cerraron, volteó a donde aún seguía Akiho.

La chica la estaba viendo con cara de pocos amigos y la castaña levantó un poco el rostro en ademán de desafío. Sin embargo, la ex de su novio le dio una sonrisa llena de malicia antes de dedicarle un guiño y entrar al juzgado.

—Es una perra —espetó Tomoyo parándose a un lado de su mejor amiga.

Sakura asintió y llevó la mirada a dónde su novio había entrado para enfrentarse a su pasado.

* * *

—Caso tres mil ochenta y cinco, custodia exclusiva de la menor Sayuri Li —exclamó un oficial entregando un archivo al juez de lo familiar.

Syaoran tenía las manos entrelazadas sobre el escritorio. Lien estaba a su lado y Yukito al final de la mesa. Se abstuvo de voltear a ver a su ex y se concentró en el juez que leía las hojas entregadas.

—¿La parte demandante se niega a la custodia conjunta? —preguntó viendo a Akiho y su pareja.

Tetsu se levantó.

—Así es, su señoría, mis clientes no son locales y ven innecesario, además de agotador, estar viajando cada tanto a ver a la menor —exclamó señalando a los mencionados—. Eso sin mencionar que tendrían que correr con los gastos de transportación, pues es obvio que el padre no puede con ellos —añadió de manera cruel.

El castaño empuñó las manos y sintió un golpe en la rodilla, vio de soslayo a Lien quien pretendía leer las hojas ante él.

—¿La parte demandada tiene algo que aportar? —cuestionó el juez.

Yukito se levantó.

—Mi cliente accedió a la custodia conjunta.

—¿A pesar del daño psicológico que el cambio de un país a otro pueda conllevar? —cuestionó Tetsu.

—Si hablamos de daños, el alejarla de lo que conoce, de lo que la ha rodeado durante toda su vida, puede provocar algo peor.

—Más grave que una computadora en la cabeza —ironizó.

Orbes grises lo vieron enfurecidos.

—Accidente, le pudo pasar hasta al más adinerado...

—¡Órden! —exclamó el juez golpeando varias veces el estrado.

Ambos abogados se miraron de manera desafiante mientras el juez suspiraba leyendo el historial.

—Señor Li, ¿es consciente de que lo más importante es el bienestar de Sayuri?

Syaoran levantó la mirada por primera vez desde que se sentó en ese horrible lugar.

—Lo soy, su señorita.

—¿Señora Shinomoto?

Akiho se enderezó.

—Sí, su señoría —exclamó.

—Bien —dijo el juez entrelazando los dedos sobre los papeles—. Estos casos son difíciles por dos factores: uno de los padres siempre querrá más y el menor sufre las consecuencias de los errores.

El hombre miró a ambas partes con seriedad.

—Si bien el dinero no es un factor determinante para dar la custodia —expresó viendo fijamente a Yuna y Akiho—. Es importante tener en cuenta el futuro del menor, y en el informe que me dieron. —Levantó una de las hojas—. Se está haciendo de mi conocimiento que Sayuri tiene una recámara en conjunto con su padre y que ante la enfermedad, una asociación tomó el caso...

—Su señoría, mi cliente jamás metió la petición, fue algo que el hospital... —intervino Yukito.

Sin embargo, el juez levantó una mano para detenerlo.

—Li Syaoran —lo llamó y el chico lo miró nervioso—. De no haber recibido el apoyo de la asociación, ¿hubieras podido costear los gastos?

El silencio que se posó sobre el juzgado fue como una presión que el castaño sintió sobre su cuerpo. Tenía ganas de hacerse chiquito sobre la silla porque sabía que la verdad iba a poner el último clavó en su ataúd.

Los ojos del juez lo observaban de manera fija y él suspiró antes de negar.

—No, su señoría, no habría podido —admitió sintiendo el alma caer a sus pies.

El hombre asintió mientras Yukito y Tetsu tomaban asiento.

—Tengo entendido que hay una propuesta de trabajo de por medio —continuó leyendo.

—Así es, su señoría —exclamó Yukito.

—Sin embargo, la señorita Shinomoto no tiene necesidad de dejar a la menor en una guardería, ¿cierto?

—No, su señoría; ella se haría cargo de su hija —alegó Tetsu.

Syaoran frunció el ceño y negó casi de manera imperceptible. Eso era una vil mentira, estaba más que seguro que apenas tuvieran a su hija, Akiho la aventaría con alguna nana.

La sesión transcurrió entre preguntas y respuestas a ambas partes. Pero con cada cuestionamiento, el chico caía en cuenta en lo limitado que estaba a un lado de su ex. Se habló de todo, incluso de sus hogares y los planes que tenía él para vivir en otro lado. El cual, sinceramente, era ninguno.

Para cuándo la sesión terminó, se sintió peor de cómo lo había hecho antes. Al salir el juez, Syaoran apoyó los codos sobre el escritorio y escondió su rostro en ellos. La realidad de su situación le estaba cayendo como un balde de agua fría.

—Económicamente no estamos bien parados, pero te has entregado en cuerpo y alma a la crianza de tu hija, esperemos que el juez vea eso —masculló Yukito recogiendo sus papeles.

El chico suspiró y negó, a lo lejos escuchaba hablar a Akiho y Yuna con sus abogados y llegó a captar los comentarios de que prácticamente habían ganado.

Se levantó y salió del lugar sintiendo el alma pesada. Afuera encontró a sus amigos y novia sentados en una banca y al cruzar la mirada con la chica de ojos verdes, la bajó y negó una vez antes de encaminarse con Lien para recoger a Sayuri.

Los orbes de Sakura se llenaron de lágrimas y jadeó antes de sentir el fuerte abrazo de Tomoyo.

Maldito el día en el que Akiho entró a sus vidas.

* * *

—Veinticuatro horas para decidir todo el futuro de una niña, ¿se te hace lógico? —gruñó Tomoyo mientras Eriol la ayudaba a preparar ensalada.

Estaban en casa del inglés, Sayuri se encontraba en su vieja recámara jugando con lo que había ahí mientras Sakura y Syaoran le hacían compañía.

—Es por la petición de emergencia —le recordó el empresario—. Akiho casi se mostró desesperada por perder a su hija.

—Hipócrita —escupió la pelinegra desbaratando la lechuga.

Eriol la detuvo y tras retirarle al asesinado vegetal, besó sus manos.

—De nada sirve dedicarle más sentimientos, mejor debemos concentrarnos en la posible contra demanda, Lien dijo que era la mejor oportunidad para que incluso él tenga un trabajo estable —murmuró.

Tomoyo suspiró e hizo la cabeza de un lado a otro en ademán de desesperación.

—Todo esto es tan desgastante —musitó—. Verlos me destroza el corazón.

El inglés la abrazó y besó su frente entendiendo a la perfección. Jamás había visto a su mejor amigo tan derrotado, y lo peor era que no lograba localizar a Meiling. Ni siquiera en el hotel la pudo encontrar.

* * *

Sakura se echó agua en el rostro y exhaló aire de manera audible. Por más que trataba de mantenerse fuerte para ser el pilar de Syaoran, la situación la estaba hundiendo.

Sintió su celular vibrar y tras secarse y sacar el aparato, ladeó la cabeza extrañada al leer quien llamaba.

—¿Meiling? ¿Dónde has estado?

La escuchó suspirar casi con alivio.

—Dios, no te dijo —murmuró al otro lado de la línea.

La castaña frunció el ceño.

—¿Quién? ¿De qué hablas? —indagó secándose

—No importa, necesito verte... Es algo urgente...

La chica había puesto la mano en la manija pero no abrió la puerta.

—¿No puedes venir? Estamos con Eriol... Syaoran... Él no está muy bien...

La escuchó suspirar con fuerza.

—No... Es complicado... Sólo... ¿podemos vernos sin que él sepa? Debo decirte algo importante —susurró.

Sakura miró extrañada la puerta no entendiendo tanto secretismo. Mordió su labio inferior.

—Bien, mañana no creo que sea buen día... Deciden si Sayuri... —dijo haciendo planes en su cabeza.

La pelinegra maldijo en su lengua natal.

—Lo sé, de todos modos no puedo mañana, debo ir a recoger algo... ¿El sábado en la mañana?

La chica sopesó sus opciones. No sabía qué pasaría después de la decisión del juez, pero presentía que lo de Meiling era de suma importancia.

—Bien, puedo verte cerca de la escuela... Creo que es de los lugares que mejor ubicas —comentó pensativa.

—Perfecto, te veo cerca de ahí, solo dime en dónde.

La castaña le indicó la dirección de un café cercano y tras colgar y salir del baño. Se quedó en la puerta de la recámara observando a Syaoran armar bloques con su hija. Su novio le sonreía a la menor a pesar de que sus ojos estaban cargados de dolor.

Ambos sabían lo que estaba por pasar, y lo peor era que Sakura ni siquiera podría estar a su lado. A pesar de haber tratado de cambiar su cita con el decano, le fue imposible hacerlo. Así que no podría estar acompañando a Syaoran en el momento que más la necesitaba.

Suspiró de manera imperceptible antes de entrar y sentarse a su lado. El chico le dio una diminuta sonrisa antes de seguir armando torres con su hija.

Esperaba que Meiling tuviera algo bueno que decirle, ya no soportaría más malas noticias.

* * *

Bostezó sintiéndose cansada, llevaba minutos esperando al decano y director de su carrera y cada cierto tiempo veía su celular. Syaoran estaba por entrar al juzgado.

La puerta detrás de ella se abrió y entraron los hombres junto a alguien que la hizo abrir los ojos con sorpresa.

—¿Kenji? —exclamó.

El chico se quedó apoyando en el muro de la oficina mientras que los hombres tomaban asiento frente a ella.

—Kinomoto, buenos días —dijo su director poniendo un iPad sobre el escritorio.

—Buenos días, profesores —contestó sintiéndose contrariada.

—Revisamos los vídeos del pasillo y tras verificar varias veces, dimos con la culpable —le informó el decano yendo al grano y empujando el aparato en su dirección.

Sakura los vio contrariada antes de encender el iPad, había un vídeo pausado. Sintiendo ansiedad, presionó play y observó a ciertos compañeros aparecer.

Eran Kenji y Midori, parecían estar alegando en el pasillo. Ella jalaba la mano del chico como en un ruego mientras que él trataba de liberarse.

No se escuchaba nada, pero podía ver que era una discusión bastante acalorada. Finalmente Kenji se liberó de manera un tanto brusca, a tal grado que provocó que la otra chica cayera de rodillas.

Miró de soslayo a su compañero quién se mantuvo impasible mientras veía al techo, regresó la atención al vídeo y descubrió que Midori se quedó sola. Parecía estar gritando y tras unos segundos, se levantó, sacudió su ropa y miró el salón a su lado: Era en el que guardaron las maquetas.

La vio entrar y empuñó con fuerza el iPad sabiendo perfectamente bien lo que estaba haciendo la chica al interior. Pausó el vídeo y regresó el aparato.

—¿Qué pasará con ella? —cuestionó en voz baja.

—Se le expulsará, no tiene cavidad en los valores que representamos como escuela... Ya se le citó con sus tutores.

La castaña sintió algo de lástima por la chica, pues sabía que su odio estaba mal infundado y en cierto sentido, ella la empujó a creer lo que no era al actuar como lo hizo aquél día.

—Supimos que recibiste una buena propuesta y que tienes la pasantía en puerta —dijo su director con un deje de emoción—. Tus profesores mandaron las mejores recomendaciones, al final lograste llevar a cabo el proyecto.

Sakura clavó la mirada en sus manos.

—En realidad estoy en proceso de ceder los derechos —masculló.

Sintió a los tres hombres verla con sorpresa y desconcierto, ella suspiró.

—La persona con la que presenté el proyecto, él... Bueno, en realidad desarrolló toda mi idea... Lo justo es darle el crédito.

El decano la vio con interés.

—¿L.S.?

La chica asintió enérgica.

—Es muy talentoso.

—Sí, lo es —apoyó el hombre—. Tal vez quiera venir para hablar sobre una beca; si no es estudiante de aquí, se podría arreglar algo, necesitamos ese tipo de personas representando a la escuela.

Sakura les dio una sonrisa pequeña sintiendo orgullo llenarla. Tal vez una puerta se cerraba de manera momentánea en la vida de su novio... Pero muchas ventanas se estaban abriendo para que en el futuro, pudiera pelear con todo por recuperar a Sayuri.

* * *

Syaoran movía la pierna en ademán de desesperación. El juez llevaba unos minutos de retraso y su estómago parecía estar de fiesta. Se sentía como si acabara de bajar de la montaña rusa. Los nervios lo estaban carcomiendo y escuchar la risa de su ex lo estaba alterando.

—De pie. —Finalmente dijo el oficial.

Se levantó junto a sus abogados y observó al hombre que tenía el destino de su hija en las manos. El juez era un hombre de avanzada edad que usaba lentes y que por momentos le recordaba a Wei.

Se sentó en el estrado y todos los demás lo imitaron. Se aclaró la garganta antes de abrir el folder que llevaba y ver a ambas partes.

—Estamos frente a la petición de custodia de emergencia, un proceso que se da únicamente ante situaciones extraordinarias —expresó de manera seria—. Si bien el accidente no es un factor, lo que sí lo es, es la incapacidad del padre para ver por su hija de manera permanente.

Syaoran bajó la mirada sintiendo aquello como un golpe al estómago.

—Li Syaoran —lo llamó el juez y llevó su atención a él—. Cómo bien confesaste, en estos momentos no cuentas con las armas necesarias para hacerte cargo de Sayuri. Su madre podrá hacerlo.

El castaño abrió la boca para debatir pero al final la cerró de golpe y asintió.

—Entiendo, su señoría —admitió derrotado.

El juez llevó la mirada a Akiho.

—Que quede clara una cosa, tendrán la custodia durante el proceso de juicio. Ambas partes están obligadas a permanecer en el país y no pueden negar las visitas —dijo tajante, la parte demandante asintió—. Deben cuadrar con la trabajadora social estos encuentros.

Syaoran exhaló con lentitud y cerró los ojos. Sentía el latido de su corazón en la cabeza.

El juez dio más dictámenes como la fecha inicial del juicio y le dejó claras instrucciones a Yukito. Syaoran no podía trabajar con familiares o amigos cercanos. Tenía que conseguir algo fijo y un seguro médico de cobertura amplia.

Todo, tan solo para poder presentarse al juicio de custodia.

No solo perdería a su hija una vez, podría perderla dos veces y de una manera más definitiva. Estaba cansado, agobiado y sumamente desilusionado.

* * *

Cuando Sakura salió de la oficina, sacó su celular para tratar de llamar a Tomoyo y ver cómo iban.

—Eh, Kinomoto —exclamó Kenji a su espalda.

La chica de detuvo y bufó ligeramente antes de voltear para ver a su compañero. El chico se acercó y pasó una mano por su oscuro cabello, parecía nervioso.

—Lamento lo que hizo Midori, sus celos y... Bueno, su dependencia hicieron que terminara nuestra relación... Nunca pensé que la agarraría en tu contra.

La castaña asintió haciendo un gesto de fastidio.

—Eso se lo deberías aclarar, tal vez nos habríamos ahorrado todo esto.

Su compañero metió las manos en sus bolsas y se encogió de hombros.

—Lo hice, pero estaba aferrada a que la dejé por... Bueno, por ti.

Sakura se carcajeó con ironía antes de mirar hacia arriba y negar.

—Pudiste contarle sobre todas las veces que me humillaste, le habría quedado bastante cla... —Casi saltó y dio un paso hacia atrás al notar que el chico se había acercado en demasía—. ¿Qué haces?

Kenji ladeó la cabeza.

—No estaba equivocada... Y sé que tienes una relación con ese chico, solo quería decirte la verdad —masculló echando hacia atrás un mechón de cabello claro mientras ella lo veía casi con miedo—. Eres increíble, Kinomoto; una chica sumamente talentosa que merece tener el mundo a los pies —susurró.

Sakura abrió y cerró la boca como pez.

—Lamento todo lo que te dije, pero es muy duro para un hombre aceptar que una chica tiene todo para triunfar por sí misma sin necesidad de un apellido que la respalde —confesó cansado—. Tú y tu chico llegarán lejos, marca mis palabras.

La castaña lo vio escéptica y él se limitó a apretar su hombro antes de caminar por el pasillo y salir de la facultad de arquitectura.

Sakura se estremeció, pero no de manera positiva, fue un escalofrío de esos que dan cuando vives algo realmente aterrador. Sintió su celular vibrar y al sacarlo y leer el mensaje de su mejor amiga, sintió un vacío abrirse bajo sus pies.

 _"Perdió, debe entregar a Sayuri en veinticuatro horas"_

* * *

Decidieron esperar por Sakura en casa de Tomoyo. El lugar era tan amplio que Syaoran decidió pasear a su hija a lo largo de la mansión en la carreola. Probablemente la cansaría y se dormiría.

Cada paso lo sentía pesado, le costaba sonreír mientras su hija gritaba emocionada al vislumbrar algo que llamaba su atención.

Llegaron hasta una enorme sala con grandes ventanales y encontraron al medio un enorme piano de cola blanco. Su hija se hizo arriba y abajo sosteniendo la pelota que su padrino le regaló y decidió llevarla hasta el hermoso instrumento.

Una vez frente a este, la acomodó a un lado antes de sentarse en el banco y levantar la tapa.

Hacía años que no tocaba, aprendió junto a Eriol pero dejó de hacerlo cuando Akiho entró a su vida.

Con cuidado comenzó a presionar las teclas y se alegró de recordar notas; sobre todo cuando Sayuri gritó emocionada mientras aplaudía.

Suspiró cerrando los ojos y trató de mantenerse tan impasible como lo había estado haciendo. Al levantar los párpados, se encontró con los ojos de su hija. Se miraron en silencio unos segundos hasta que ella sonrió y él llevó ambas manos al piano antes de empezar a tocar una melodía...

* * *

Cuando Sakura llegó a la mansión, encontró a Lien sentado en las escaleras de entrada mirando a la nada con las manos entrelazadas. Una vez que estuvo cerca, su amigo se negó a mirarla.

—Soy un fraude como abogado —musitó cansado.

—Era un caso difícil —justificó ella sin pizca de ironía o enojo.

Lien apretó el agarre en sus manos. Tenía un gesto de culpabilidad y ella se convenció que era por haber perdido.

—Está adentro, Tomoyo y Eriol fueron por comida.

La castaña se inclinó y lo abrazó con fuerza sintiendo al chico regresarle el gesto con la misma intensidad. Tras intercambiar sonrisas tristes, se adentró a la mansión y buscó a su novio.

A lo lejos percibió un sonido agudo y agradable, caminó por la mansión sintiéndose contrariada y se sorprendió bastante al reconocer el instrumento que sonaba

 **(Aquí inicia la canción)**

El sonido del piano se percibía a lo largo del vacío pasillo y ella no pudo evitar dejarse guiar por la hermosa melodía.

Llegando al salón, se sorprendió al encontrar a Syaoran sentado frente al enorme piano de cola con Sayuri a su lado en la carreola, observando con interés al hombre de su vida.

Entonces él empezó a cantar en voz baja a la par que seguía tocando y ella sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Interpretaba con un amor y entrega que conmovería al más insensible de los hombres.

No desviaba la mirada de las teclas, ni siquiera cuando Sayuri tiró su pelota para aplaudir emocionada. Pero sí sonrió ligeramente aunque en sus facciones se notaba la tristeza que cargaba por dentro.

Con suma pesadez y extremo dolor, se dio cuenta que se estaba despidiendo de su pequeña.

Se llevó una mano a la boca para tratar de esconder el sollozo que amenazó con salir al poner más atención a la letra, era una canción hecha especialmente para la bebé.

Nunca se imaginó que Syaoran supiera cantar o tocar, pero ahora estaba haciéndolo para deleite de su hija.

Y cuando comenzó a cantar el coro, las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

No era justo, Syaoran adoraba a su hija. ¿Cómo se la podían quitar por no ser adinerado?

El chico levantó un poco la mirada y vio a Sayuri, trató de sonreír, pero Sakura pudo ver esas lágrimas que intentaba contener; su voz se quebraba por momentos y él se esforzaba por mantenerse fuerte ante la única mujer que verdaderamente tenía su corazón.

Sintió un dolor punzante en el pecho cuando la bebé le extendió los brazos para que él la sostuviera. Sin embargo, su novio respondió con un guiño y siguió tocando mientras cantaba inyectando toda su alma en esas letras.

El ambiente que se posó sobre la sala de Tomoyo era tan puro e inocente que se sintió una extraña, una presencia sucia que no debía estar presenciando algo tan íntimo y especial entre las dos personas que robaron su corazón.

O ella se los entregó, aun no sabía.

Syaoran bajó de nuevo la mirada y Sakura notó una lágrima recorrer la mejilla del chico de ojos ambarinos, antes de experimentar un fuerte tirón en el estómago.

¿Por qué la ley no media el amor? ¿La entrega?

Recargó la cabeza en el marco de la estancia y empuñó una mano con fuerza cuando el chico cerró los ojos y siguió cantando como si tuviera un público sumamente exigente ante él.

Tal vez lo tenía.

La letra del coro era hermosa y a la vez la llenaba de temblores porque era una declaratoria muy profunda de amor entre padre e hija.

Perder a Sayuri lo iba a destruir y no habría manera de sacarlo de ese dolor.

Los meses de aprendizaje, las noches de desvelos, las lágrimas, las risas, las preocupaciones, los esfuerzos; nada de eso los podía medir el dinero.

El amor verdadero no se adquiría, y Syaoran amaba con toda el alma a su hija.

Cada frase estaba inyectada de amor y dolor, era una sensación ambivalente que le cerró la garganta y la puso a temblar a causa de las emociones que emanaba.

Anhelaba poder grabar el momento para mandárselo al juez, para demostrarle que nadie iba a amar a esa niña más que él.

Trató de limpiar las lágrimas que empaparon sus mejillas sin éxito; la escena a unos pasos de ella era demasiado hermosa pero desgarradora.

Syaoran aumentó el volumen al repetir el coro y dejó de tocar para tomar las pequeñas manos de su hija en las suyas, su voz para aquel momento ya estaba quebrada completamente y le cantó directamente al rostro.

La letra llevaba consigo un poco del alma del chico y él besaba las manos de su niña entre estrofas.

Sayuri veía con adoración a su padre, no había ninguna duda de que lo amaba más que a nadie en el mundo y que también la pequeña sufriría la ausencia de aquel que renunció a todo por ella.

Syaoran pasó una mano por el rostro de su hija y se acercó hasta juntar sus frentes. Desde la distancia lo podía ver temblar ante la dolorosa despedida y cada que exclamaba que la amaba, la voz se le quebraba un poco más.

Sakura resbaló al suelo cuando él se hincó frente a su hija mientras le cantaba las últimas estrofas con una voz cargada de un amor indescriptible que solo se podía dar entre padre e hija. Ya no se mostraba fuerte, estaba quebrado frente a la niña que le iban a arrebatar en menos de veinticuatro horas.

Y ella no pudo evitar llorar mientras la pequeña hacía trompetillas ajena a todo lo que se venía.

No era justo, nada lo era.

* * *

El proceso legal es un tanto real, un tanto irreal por lo acelerado. Por más que intentamos hacerlo creíble (Josh y su amiga me ayudaron) los tiempos se extendían bastante y bueno, de por sí vean el largo del capítulo y la historia.

¿Necesitaron Kleenex? Yo sé que lloré al editar y cuadrar :'(

No hay fecha para el próximo. Pero eso les da un respiro de mi drama ;)


	35. Chapter 35

Sé que tardé horrores en actualizar, el trabajo y muchas otras situaciones me impidieron seguir.

Una de ellas fue que me animé a subir uno de mis libros a Amazon para ponerlo a la venta, me ponía super nerviosa exponer a más gente mi trabajo, pero ya lo hice y la verdad me emocionó mucho tenerlo en mis manos.

Ahora todo está más relajado, así que espero actualizar más rápido y no dejarlos colgados por tanto tiempo.

Agradezco los mensajes y que estén al pendiente de las actualizaciones. Ojalá este capítulo les guste, está lleno de explicaciones y una que otra cosita :s

* * *

 **Ella, tú y yo.**

* * *

La primera vez que vio a Sayuri sintió algo cálido derramarse sobre todo su cuerpo. No dejaba de sonreírle al pequeño bulto rosado que una enfermera puso en sus brazos, temblaba como hoja de papel y tuvo que sentarse ante el miedo de dejar caer a su bebé.

Pero la pequeña solo tuvo que sostener su pulgar con sus diminutas manos para que supiera que ella era lo mejor que le había pasado.

Cepilló el cabello castaño claro varias veces en un inútil intento por acomodarlo. La había bañado, pero tardó en peinarla, algo que llevó a su hija a quedar con el cabello alborotado sin remedio.

Parpadeó varias veces para tratar de no caer en el recuerdo de la primera vez que descubrió que si no peinaba a su hija, terminada de bañar, el cabello quedaba en todos los ángulos posibles.

Las últimas horas había estado así: evadiendo recuerdos que le iban a dificultar la tarea de entregar a su hija.

Guardó solo sus juguetes, frazadas y almohada. La trabajadora social le dijo que su madre no había requerido la ropa.

 _«Obvio, seguro tuvieron que demostrar lo mucho que anhelaban tener a Sayuri»_ pensó endureciendo la mandíbula mientras se imaginaba la exagerada cantidad de ropa y juguetes que probablemente Akiho adquirió para aparentar un inexistente cariño.

Suspiró de manera audible y decidió ponerle un gorro a su hija. El clima estaba algo frío, así que era buen pretexto para usar aquello y que no detallaran en el desastre que era el cabello de la bebé.

Sayuri jugaba con un libro de felpa ajena a todo lo que acontecía a su alrededor. Trató por todos los medios de aparentar que nada pasaba para no alterarla, pero sabía que apenas viera a extraños, su hija iba a reaccionar.

Acomodó el pequeño gorro rosado con líneas moradas y recorrió con sus dedos el cabello que llegaba al cuello. Su hija levantó la mirada y ladeó un poco la cabeza, así que se obligó a sonreír.

—¿Sabes que te amo? —le preguntó en voz baja.

La pequeña sonrió y regresó a su libro. Para alguien ajeno aquello pudo ser un gesto cualquiera, pero para Syaoran fue una afirmación. Cerró los ojos y apoyó los brazos a un lado de su hija empuñando las manos antes de exhalar aire de manera lenta.

¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir sin ella?

—¿Syaoran? —Escuchó a su espalda.

Levantó los párpados, más no volteó.

—Lo sé, ya voy —respondió con la voz ligeramente ahogada.

Sakura mordió su labio inferior mientras observaba a las personas que más amaba en el mundo. Habían dormido juntos, los tres. Pero fueron momentos amargos porque varias veces llegó a ver las lágrimas silenciosas que recorrieron las mejillas de su novio mientras acariciaba el rostro de su hija.

Después de esos cortos instantes, le daba la espalda al voltearse, tratando de aparentar que nada pasaba. Y ella no insistía, ya era bastante difícil lo que estaba pasando y no quería presionarlo.

Apoyó la espalda en el muro a un lado de la puerta y miró hacia arriba en un ligero clamor. Necesitaba ser el sostén de Syaoran, aunque sentía que también le estaban arrancando el alma, ella debía mantenerse fuerte.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y por ella asomó su mejor amigo y el único que no se tragaba la fachada que había armado a su alrededor, volvió a morder su labio cuando Lien bajó la mirada apenado. Sabía que lo habían mandado para apurar a Syaoran.

—Eriol y Tomoyo están abajo —masculló mirando la maleta con lo que Sayuri se iba a llevar.

La castaña asintió y suspiró preparándose mentalmente para volver a asomarse a la recámara; sin embargo, no fue necesario, pues finalmente apareció su novio con la pequeña en brazos.

Lien tomó la maleta y esperó a Syaoran, el chico le dio un leve asentimiento en ademán de gracias y se dirigió a la puerta.

Sentía un fuerte dolor en el pecho junto a una presión que le dificultaba respirar. Algo que se fue incrementando con cada paso que daba y con cada escalón que bajó.

Afortunadamente las personas que esperaban a su hija no eran las mismas que se la arrebataron, incluso, uno de los abogados hablaba de manera amigable con Yukito.

Eriol lo alcanzó en la escaleras y puso una mano en su espalda antes de besar la frente de Sayuri.

—Te portas bien, pronto estarás de regreso —le susurró a su ahijada quien le sonrió antes de plantarle un beso lleno de baba que hizo humedecer los ojos azules del inglés.

Syaoran tragó el nudo en su garganta y se acercó a la mujer vestida de manera casual que estaba junto a una camioneta negra.

—¿Puedo acomodarla? Tal vez así no se ponga mal —pidió.

La mujer lo miró escéptica por unos segundos antes de asentir y hacerse a un lado dejando libre el espacio por donde pudo ver una silla de bebé.

De reojo notó a Lien entregando la maleta y él suspiró antes de sentar a su hija en su lugar. Parpadeó en exageración para controlar lo que lo estaba carcomiendo mientras su hija agarraba los tirantes de seguridad con curiosidad.

Él apretó todo y se aseguró que estuviera segura antes de sacar a Wippi de su espalda y entregárselo. Pasó de nuevo la mano por su cabeza y observó a Sayuri en silencio.

—No sé qué tanto vayas a recordar de esto en el futuro... Pero debes saber que lo intenté —musitó con la voz quebrada—. En verdad traté de luchar por ti y...

Bajó la mirada no queriendo que su hija lo viera derrumbarse. Suspiró y reunió todas las fuerzas posibles para sonreír.

—Tu madre... No es mala... Espero la ayudes a encontrar su camino y... Te veré cada que me lo permitan —continuó controlando todo su interior, Sayuri lo veía con la cabeza ladeada y sus ojos ambarinos denotaban curiosidad—. Te amo, eres mi vida entera, nunca lo olvides por favor —rogó acercándose para besar su frente, sintió una lágrima salir y la limpió a gran velocidad.

Suspiró antes de sonreír y alejarse de su niña.

—Sé buena —concluyó sabiendo que ya había alargado demasiado eso—. No le des guerra a Akiho ni a esta gente.

Revisó de nuevo que todo estuviera fijo y se incorporó sonriendo para que Sayuri no se asustara.

—Te amo —susurró antes de cerrar la puerta y meter las manos en las bolsas de su pantalón donde las empuñó con fuerza.

Sentía la mirada de la mujer que había permanecido a un lado, escuchando, pero no volteó; se limitó a dar unos pasos hacia atrás y observar el vehículo que llevaba lo que más amaba en ese mundo.

Escuchó a Yukito decirle algo a la gente, observó a la mujer subirse del otro lado del vehículo y tras instrucciones dadas y comentarios arrojados; las personas que fueron por su hija abordaron el vehículo y una vez que lo arrancaron, salieron del estacionamiento.

Se sentía ajeno a toda la escena, como si solo fuera un espectador y no el que perdió. Era un sentimiento de vacío que lo devoró dejándolo inexpresivo.

—¿Syaoran?

Volteó para encontrarse con esos ojos verdes que en ocasiones lo llenaron de esperanza y seguridad, pero que en el momento parecían estar tras una pared opaca.

—Necesito estar solo —dijo sin pensar.

Sakura levantó ambas cejas con sorpresa antes de mirar hacia un lado —supuso que a sus amigos—, morder sus labios y asentir sin regresar la vista a él.

—Entiendo —susurró.

Él empuñó más fuerte las manos antes de darle la espalda y comenzar a caminar sin un rumbo fijo en mente. Solo sentía que debía caminar y caminar hasta que el sabor amargo de todo lo que estaba pasando, desapareciera.

Por su parte, Sakura se abrazó a sí misma mientras lo observaba alejarse. Trató de mantenerse inerte pero al sentir unas manos en sus hombros, no logró contener los sollozos y volteó para abrazar con fuerza a Tomoyo.

—Dale tiempo, esto es muy difícil —susurró la chica entiendo el dolor de sus amigos.

La castaña asintió aunque eso no disminuyó lo que sentía; realmente no sabía que había esperado, la actitud de su novio era la más normal dadas las circunstancias. Pero eso no implicaba que no doliera.

Se alejó un poco y limpió sus lágrimas sintiéndose tonta e inmadura, pero en los ojos de los que la rodeaban no encontró juicio alguno, solo empatía.

—Necesito un café —masculló Lien pasando una mano por su cabello mientras miraba la tienda cruzando la avenida.

—Vamos, también necesito algo caliente —dijo Tomoyo mientras veía a su amiga.

Sakura asintió haciendo un ademán con la cabeza.

—Vayan, voy a cerrar el departamento —comentó mirando la puerta que se había quedado abierta.

Tomoyo tomó su mano y la apretó en un gesto reconfortante mientras que ella trató de sonreír, aunque sus ojos no dejaban de estar llenos de lágrimas.

Los vio caminar y fue hasta que el inglés puso el brazo alrededor de la pelinegra que una idea llegó a su cabeza.

—¡Eriol! —Los tres se detuvieron, pero fueron los hombres quienes la vieron desconcertados, su amiga parecía haber esperado la acción—. ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Él frunció el ceño y bajó la mirada un momento antes de susurrar algo en el oído de la chica. Finalmente bajó el brazo y tras una mirada extrañada de Lien, sus amigos se alejaron.

Sakura entrelazó sus manos frente a ella con nerviosismo mientras el inglés se acercaba, una vez que estuvo a unos pasos, se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Supiste lo que ofreció la constructora Takenaka? —Eriol cruzó sus brazos y asintió sospechando hacia donde iba esa conversación—. Eres su amigo, necesita esto si va a pelear...

—Syaoran no es alguien que se deje mandar, una vez que decide algo no hay poder humano...

—¡No está pensando con claridad! —exclamó desesperada—. Es su diseño, su sueño, se merece ese trabajo y...

—Todo lo hizo por ti —le recordó el inglés endureciendo la mirada—. Sé perfectamente bien que es su diseño, pero lo hizo para ti.

Ella asintió varias veces.

—Y no hay manera de agradecerle todo lo que hizo, pero sería injusto quedarme con un proyecto que no me pertenece —dijo con firmeza, cerró los ojos y suspiró—. Syaoran dijo que me habías investigado, sé que no encontraste nada fuera de lugar pero... Hay algo... Yo tenía planes antes de...

Abrió los ojos y encontró la mirada escéptica del empresario sobre ella. Se volvió a abrazar y clavó la mirada en el suelo.

—Tengo una beca en América esperándome, en Nueva York para ser más exacta... No iba a tomarla porque... Pues...

Lo escuchó suspirar.

—Los conociste —completó él con cierta pesadez provocando que la castaña llevará la mirada a sus orbes azules.

—Era un plan de respaldo, si no ganaba la pasantía aquí tenía algo más... Nunca le dije a Syaoran; lo amo, a los dos... Pensaba quedarme pero ahora...

Eriol fue armando todo en su cabeza y entendió el plan de la chica: Se iría para que su amigo tomara la pasantía.

Suspiró y negó.

—No puedes obligarlo, él no tomará ese trabajo así...

—Lo hará si le recuerdas que es la única manera en la que podrá pelear por Sayuri —musitó cansada con un nudo en la garganta—. Él te escucha, más que a nadie... Necesito... Él necesita.

El inglés miró hacia un lado notando que Tomoyo y Lien ya sé acercaban, sabía que la chica tenía razón, su amigo necesitaba ese trabajo para luchar por Sayuri. Sin embargo, el precio a pagar, el renunciar a una mujer como Sakura, tal vez sería igual de alto que perder a su hija.

—Lo vas a dejar en el peor momento —masculló sin atisbo de enojo.

Sakura apretó el agarre en sus manos sabiendo aquello, pero entendiendo que era lo mejor.

—Y jamás me lo voy a perdonar, pero espero que nuestra relación sobreviva a la distancia —alegó tratando de sonreír—. Si nos amamos como decimos hacerlo, esto será solo temporal, como lo de Sayuri.

La pelinegra se puso a un lado de Eriol y le ofreció una bebida mientras que Lien abrazó a Sakura por los hombros llevando dos botellas de cristal con café frío.

El inglés los observó a todos y tras tomar lo ofrecido, asintió.

—Temporal —repitió esperando que, en efecto, todo aquello solo fuera por un tiempo.

* * *

No podía salir, cada que abría la puerta sentía que no lograba respirar; los recuerdos la golpeaban de manera agresiva y terminaba con ataques de pánico que tardaba en controlar.

Tenía que ver a Sakura, eso era definitivo, pero el miedo a que Mao la encontrara antes de tiempo era suficiente para que ella se mantuviera encerrada.

Caminó de un lado a otro enredando una mano en su cabello tratando de pensar mientras un folder amarillo aguardaba en la cama. Tenía que hacérselo llegar a Syaoran y la castaña era su única opción.

Por momentos le costaba meter aire a sus pulmones, respiraba por la boca y su corazón latía desbocado, como si estuviera en medio de un maratón.

Tras pensar más, acudió a la cama y tomó el celular que Lien le había regalado; al pensar en el chico sintió otro doloroso tirón en el pecho y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Lo extrañaba horrores, quería explicarle todo y rogar por perdón, pero no tenía el valor, había arruinado lo pequeño que tenían y sabía que él jamás la perdonaría.

Marcó el número y espero a que contestara.

—¿Meiling? ¿Ya vas? Es que estaba esperando a...

—¿Puedes venir al hotel? Te mando la dirección, estoy algo indispuesta y... No puedo salir...

Hubo silencio del otra lado de la línea, luego un suspiro.

—Claro, te veo en un rato, te mando mensaje antes de ir.

Meiling sintió alivio llenarla y tocó el sobre en la cama.

—Gracias, prometo acabar con todo esto —susurró.

Sakura no dijo nada, solo se despidió. Tras colgar, puso el celular sobre su pecho y exhaló aire con fuerza.

Solo debía esperar el mensaje de Sakura, no le abriría a nadie más; después, si el destino era bueno con ella, saldría huyendo de Tomoeda para que Mao la dejara en paz... O aceptaría su destino sin rechistar.

* * *

Syaoran no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba sentado en esa banca donde alguna vez Sayuri estornudó. Por momentos cerraba los ojos y las risas de los niños a su alrededor lo llenaban de dolor.

Quería creer que todo iba a mejorar, pero no podía ser optimista en su actual situación. El juez había sido claro y de alguna manera le hizo ver que lo mejor para su hija no era estar con él.

Tras mucho caminar y pensar, llegó a esa conclusión: por más que se esforzaba, no terminaba la carrera, no conseguía un mejor trabajo y vivían al día. Aunque ya no como antes, pero esa era la realidad.

Enredó las manos en su cabello y suspiró de manera audible.

Tal vez Sayuri hubiera estado mejor con esa familia adoptiva, no habría sufrido todo lo que hizo con él.

¿Exageraba? Probablemente, pero si tenía que poner el bienestar de su hija primero, esa era su cruda realidad. La niña no estaba bien con él y era algo difícil de aceptar.

Y con Akiho, para bien o para mal, no sufriría decadencias, ninguna.

Su garganta se cerró y sintió un dolor punzante en el pecho al aceptar la verdad:  
Lo mejor para Sayuri era que la dejara ir, que ya no luchara más. Que permitiera que tuviera todo lo que se merecía y lo que él probablemente jamás le podría dar.

Amaba tanto a su hija que renunciaría a ella, ya no la haría sufrir. No le causaría la confusión de estar en dos casas con gente diferente, tratando de decidir un bando ni con costumbres diferentes.

No le provocaría más daño a su hija así eso implicara jamás volverla a ver.

Lágrimas llenaron sus ojos y puso las manos en su rostro al sentir que le estaban arrancando el corazón y que la mitad de su alma desaparecía.

—Perdóname, bebé, es por tú bien —le dijo a la nada con la voz quebrada esperando que el aire llevara sus plegarias.

* * *

Sakura guardó su celular bajo la mirada escéptica de Lien, pero no le dio importancia y, en cambio, volteó a ver a su amiga de cabello negro.

—Tengo que ver a Meiling, tú...

—Veré a mi madre, voy a consultar algo con ella —le contó viendo de reojo a Eriol, quien se encontraba en una llamada.

La de ojos verdes notó la dirección de su mirada y sonrió ligeramente.

—¿Te va a acompañar?

Tomoyo suspiró ligeramente y asintió.

—No sé si es buena idea... No tiene mucho que conoció a este —recordó señalando a Lien.

El aludido abrió los ojos con sorpresa y luego frunció el ceño.

—¡Oye! Tengo nombre —exclamó indignado.

La chica hizo un ademán descartando su comentario.

—Como sea; mi mamá debe pensar que soy un fracaso como novia...

—O que tienes corazón de condominio —masculló Lien cruzando los brazos.

—O que te fijas en puro idiota —finalizó Sakura entornando los ojos al pensar en su hermano.

Los tres se miraron unos segundos antes de reír; se sentía bien hacerlo en medio de una situación tan difícil. La castaña fue quien se recuperó primero y observó al Inglés, quien los veía con una ceja arqueada pero sin dejar de estar en su llamada.

—Eres feliz con él, jamás te había visto así —dijo con una diminuta sonrisa.

El otro chico abrazó a Tomoyo por los hombros y asintió.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

La pelinegra le dio un codazo y su amigo la soltó después de reír. Ojos amatistas lo vieron con cierto recelo pero aún así les dio una sonrisa a ambos.

—Lo soy, Eriol es... No hay palabras para describirlo —susurró con un ligero sonrojo—. Me hace sentir como nadie...

—¡Oye!

—Lien, ni siquiera llegaste a novio, no te queda el papel de víctima —masculló Sakura empujándolo un poco antes de mirar la puerta cerrada del departamento de Syaoran.

—Tiempo —dijo Tomoyo tomando de nuevo su mano.

La castaña bajó la mirada y mordió su labio inferior a la par que asentía.

—¿Lista? —Escuchó a su espalda.

La pelinegra miró a Eriol preocupada y Sakura se obligó a sonreír, no dejaría que su desastrosa vida amorosa interfiriera con lo que estaba construyendo con el inglés.

—Ve, te llamo más tarde —aseguró—. Además debo ir con Mei —le recordó.

De reojo notó que Lien endureció la mandíbula y frunció un poco el ceño.

—Bueno, cualquier cosa...

Asintió y su amiga la abrazó antes de entrelazar su brazo con Eriol.

—Si Syaoran llama, te aviso —le dijo este último pensando en la conversación que habían tenido.

—Gracias —murmuró Sakura.

Tras intercambiar una despedida con Lien, los observaron alejarse y la castaña de pronto volteó y se cruzó de brazos viendo de manera desafiante a su amigo.

—¿Qué pasó?

Orbes grises la vieron confundido.

—¿De qué o qué?

Ella bufó y lo miró con algo de enojo.

—Con Meiling, hasta ahorita detallé en tu actitud, su ausencia y la respuesta de Syaoran sobre su familia así que... ¿Qué pasó?

Él negó y pasó una mano por su cabello con pesadez.

—Te cuento en el auto —espetó dirigiéndose a su vehículo.

La chica lo siguió sintiendo que recibiría un golpe más, pero percibiendo que no todo era lo que parecía y que debía mantener la mente muy abierta antes de hacer juicios.

Tras abordar el vehículo del chico y ponerse en movimiento, cruzó los brazos con enojo al notar que Lien estaba alargando la plática.

—Meiling le dijo a Akiho donde encontrar a Syaoran —gruñó de pronto empuñando con fuerza el volante mientras Sakura sentía algo frío recorrer su cuerpo, incluso abrió la boca ligeramente ante la sorpresa—. Lo descubrí cuando Yukito me enseñó parte de los papeles de la demanda, ella era testigo del caso... Debió presentarse el día de la sesión pero. —Se encogió de hombros—. Syaoran descubrió todo, supongo que se acobardó.

Se detuvieron en un semáforo y ella repasó las palabras de su amigo una y otra vez.

—Pero la odia —recordó.

—Aprendí que todo lo que sale de su boca es una mentira...

Ella negó varias veces no pudiendo creer aquello, había visto su actitud hacia la chica, la manera en la que se preocupaba por Syaoran... No lo traicionaría de esa manera. No podía ser cierto.

—Es... —Volteó y abrió los ojos con sorpresa antes de quitar el seguro de la puerta para abrirla y salir corriendo por ella.

—¡Sakura! —gritó Lien antes de maldecir y quitarse el cinturón para inclinarse sobre el otro asiento, cerrar y poner su direccional para que los vehículos alrededor, —cuyos dueños lo veían como si estuviera loco— lo dejaran pasar para orillarse.

Por su lado, Sakura corrió hasta la entrada de un edificio donde vislumbró a un hombre de lentes hablando con cierta mujer que no podía pasar desapercibida. Ambos estaban por entrar al lugar así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en el momento.

—¡Señora Li! —gritó en medio de su carrera.

La mencionada volteó junto con el hombre de lentes, sin embargo, varios personajes de traje se pusieron frente a ella. Incluso así, la castaña no dejó de lado su avance llegando hasta estamparse con uno de los hombres que la detuvo por los hombros.

—Debo hablar con usted, es importante.

Orbes ambarinos, llenos de cierta frialdad, la observaron por un momento.

—Si esto es por el concurso, señorita Kinomoto, debe saber que la decisión es inape...

—¡Es sobre Syaoran! —gritó desesperada.

Todo se quedó en silencio, el hombre de lentes la vio con cierta empatía mientras que la mirada de la madre de su novio, se endurecía.

La chica jadeaba un poco, pero no se intimidó ni titubeó. Y tal vez fue por esa razón, por ver la firmeza en Sakura, que Yelan solo dio un ligero asentimiento antes de caminar hacia el interior del edificio.

—Señorita —dijo Wei extendiendo su mano para que el guardaespaldas la soltara.

Sakura tragó pesado pero asintió. Volteó hacia atrás, donde encontró la mirada preocupada de Lien, y finalmente siguió a la que bien podría llamar suegra... si no fuera porque parecía odiar a su propio hijo.

* * *

Syaoran regresó a su departamento sintiéndose vacío y sin ganas de nada. Al entrar, se quedó parado en la puerta percibiendo el silencio y la quietud como un final tajante.

Al cerrar, se dirigió hasta su sillón donde se sentó y puso los codos en sus rodillas antes de pasar las manos por su rostro una y otra vez. Cada que pensaba en Sayuri su estómago se revolvía al nivel de causarle dolor y experimentaba una sensación de ahogo.

El silencio era abrumador y hasta podía decir que perturbador. No sabía lo mucho que extrañaría la voz de su hija hasta que dejó de escuchar los sonidos del exterior.

—Demonios —gruñó cansado.

Necesitaba olvidar, adormecer el dolor aunque fuera por un momento. Quería dejar de sentir que estaba hueco por dentro.

Se levantó de golpe y con pasos llenos de enojo se dirigió a la puerta pensando en la única manera que el ser humano podía olvidar y dejar de sentir o pensar.

Aunque la voz de Sakura diciéndole que su hija debía ser prioridad, lo hizo vacilar, al final salió del departamento y se encaminó al súper para comprar eso que lo ayudaría a adormecer el dolor.

 _«Ya no tengo a Sayuri bajó mi cuidado»_ pensó con enojo y decepción llegando a creer que todo el esfuerzo siempre sería opacado ante gente con influencia y dinero. Y para su suerte, él renunció a todo eso creyendo que de esa manera podría tener a su hija a su lado.

Irónico como la vida le demostró todo lo contrario.

* * *

Té era servido frente a ella mientras mantenía sus manos unidas y las apretaba de vez en vez. Podía percibir la mirada de la mujer sobre ella: era pesada, analítica y sumamente prejuiciosa.

—Conoces a Xiao Lang —dijo ella de pronto.

No era pregunta, fue una dura afirmación que la hizo levantar la mirada.

—Soy la niñera de Sayuri —corrigió Sakura.

—Cuidabas a la niña a cambio de un proyecto —atajó la mujer.

Entonces la castaña se llenó de enojo al captar la indirecta, la mujer creía que había caído así de bajo.

—No, la cuidaba para ayudar a Syaoran y él me prestaba la computadora de Eriol —espetó decidiendo que no le temería a la dama.

Yelan Li era la formalidad encarnada, toda su postura te gritaba que era una mujer de alcurnia y que no debías meterte con ella. Pero aquello no le importó cuando se atrevió a opinar sobre su relación.

—¿Y cómo terminó Xiao Lang haciendo tu plaza?

Sakura suspiró y cerró los ojos.

—Como su madre debería saber lo mucho que ama la arquitectura, no estaba en nuestros planes presentar el proyecto en conjunto, pero las cosas nunca se dan como uno las planea.

Al levantar los párpados se encontró con la mirada sería de la mujer.

—Como una relación —dijo tajante y la castaña de sonrojó—. Sí, sé qué tan... Involucrada estás con él.

Sakura se mordió el interior de su mejilla.

—No vengo a hablar de mi relación... —aclaró—. No sé si sabe que... Que perdió a Sayuri, Akiho metió una demanda alegando descuido y...

Vio con ambas cejas levantadas la mano alzada de Yelan, le estaba pidiendo que se detuviera y no sabía si gritar de frustración u ofender a la mujer que se negaba a saber algo de su propio hijo.

—No me estás diciendo nada que no sepa, Ying Fa.

Entonces la castaña permaneció con la boca abierta ante la sorpresa y luego frunció el ceño uniendo dos y dos.

—Lo tenía vigilado —concluyó en un hilo de voz.

Yelan Li puso las manos sobre su regazo y mantuvo su postura inerte ante la acusación.

—Sigue siendo el heredero de la dinastía Li, obviamente estaba vigilado.

La castaña empuñó sus manos.

—Lo desheredó por quedarse con su hija, le quitó todo y lo dejó morir solo; ahora perdió lo que más ama en este mundo y solo se ha dedicado a observar —acusó indignada.

Sin embargo, Yelan se mantuvo en la misma posición, solo la observó como analizando su alma.

—¿Que buscas, niña? —inquirió de pronto.

Sakura levantó el rostro y le sostuvo la mirada.

—Syaoran es el mejor padre que conozco, se desvive por Sayuri; ni siquiera se podía bañar con tranquilidad por estar al pendiente de ella... ¿Sabía que estuvo internada? Que Syaoran no durmió en cuarenta y ocho horas por estar en el hospital... ¿Sabía que antes de que yo llegara dormía tres horas a diario? Que todo el dinero se le iba en cosas para su hija y nada para él, que...

—Te repito que no me estás diciendo nada que no sepa...

—¿Y por qué no hizo algo? ¿Acaso su maldita reputación es más importante que su propia carne?

Se enfrentaron en silencio por lo que pareció una eternidad hasta que Sakura notó algo en los ojos de la mujer frente a ella, como una máscara que poco a poco se iba resquebrajando.

Yelan fue quien desvió la mirada y vio hacia la ventana, fue hasta entonces que algo cambió drásticamente en el ambiente.

—Xiao Lang creció en cuna de oro, jamás tuvo decadencias. Él no estaba destinado a trabajar como empleado, era el heredero de la dinastía Li, tenía la vida trazada... —contó en un hilo de voz.

La chica suspiró y negó cerrando los ojos.

—Y llegó Sayuri —concluyó.

—¿Qué responsabilidad hubiera tenido Xiao Lang con dinero a su alcance? —preguntó Yelan regresando la mirada a Sakura, quien no se la pudo sostener empezando a entender.

—No... No sé...

—Pagar niñera de veinticuatro horas, ropa sin esfuerzo; todo lo que la bebé quisiera tendría con solo tronar los dedos —continuó la mujer.

—Syaoran no hubiera tenido que esforzarse por nada... —concluyó la chica apretando sus manos.

Yelan asintió y puso la mirada sobre su regazo antes de soltar un ligero bufido.

—Siempre sospeché que Akiho buscaba amarrar a mi hijo, lo reiteré cuando me llamaron del orfanato para avisar que dejó mi nieta. —Sakura levantó el rostro con sorpresa al escuchar el cuidado y, ¿cariño?, con el que la mujer dijo esa última palabra—. La niña Shinomoto haría lo que fuera por tener un estatus.

Y el rompecabezas que era Yelan Li se terminó de armar en su cabeza.

—Por eso desheredó a Syaoran —masculló asombrada.

Yelan asintió con pesadez.

—Mi hijo necesitaba sentir el peso de sus decisiones; de todas y cada una...

Pero eso no era suficiente para la castaña: el solo cuidar desde lejos y verlo luchar, perder y derrumbarse, no se le hacía justo ni siquiera para la enseñanza que la mujer buscó darle a su novio.

—¡¿Y por qué no intervino en esto?! ¡Le quitaron a Sayuri!

Orbes ambarinos, tan parecidos a esos que amaba, la vieron con pesadez; la chica pudo detallar en la guerra interior que la mujer tenía en su interior.

—Regresarle todo a Xiao Lang para recuperar a su hija, es hacer justo lo que no hice cuando mi nieta nació: abrir puertas que él debe abrir por sí mismo.

Sakura negó no logrando entender cómo quería que lucharan contra personas como Akiho y su esposo. Contra leyes que dictaminaban a favor del dinero y sustento.

—El juez dio su fallo por el peso del esposo de Akiho, por aquello que ellos le pueden dar; ¿cómo va a pelear contra...?

—Syaoran pasó años a lado de Akiho, sabe lo que debe de hacer para recuperar a su hija —interrumpió tajante antes de tomar su taza de té—. Él debe dar el paso, Ying Fa; yo no puedo arreglar el mundo por más que me duela y quiera hacerlo.

Y entonces la castaña entendió que la mujer frente a ella estaba sufriendo al igual que su hijo, pero que ella se lo tragaba porque debía permanecer como espectadora.

Tenía razón, Syaoran debía recuperar a su hija por sus medios o caerían en el mismo juego. Y, ¿qué clase de enseñanza le podrían dar a Sayuri, en el futuro, si resolvían todo con dinero?

* * *

Lien no sabía si llamar a Eriol y Tomoyo para contarles lo que había pasado. Movía su pierna con cierta desesperación mientras su codo se mantenía en el apoya brazos de la puerta de su auto. Sus dedos se encontraban sobre su sien y suspiraba cada tanto y tanto no sabiendo qué hacer.

Sakura llevaba mínimo cuarenta minutos en el interior del edificio. No creyó que lograría algo hablando con la mujer que desheredó a su hijo; pero Sakura era alguien que no se dejaba vencer, menos cuando de los que amaba se trataba.

Por momentos se sentía culpable por no haberlos prevenido. Desde que conoció a Yuna supo que algo no estaba bien. El resumen de la demanda siempre le hizo ruido, pero no habló por lo mucho que le debía a Yukito.

Y lo estaba pagando, caro.

Suspiró y se reacomodó en su asiento para mirar hacia arriba. Sakura iba a ver a Meiling, no quería que la mentirosa pelinegra la envolviera en sus mentiras, era por eso que estaba con su amiga.

O eso quería creer.

La verdad era que la extrañaba y algo en su interior, una muy pequeña esperanza, le susurraba que la chica tuvo razones fuertes para haber hecho lo que hizo... O que al menos debía escuchar toda la historia.

Bajó la mirada y encontró a Sakura saliendo del edificio con el celular en su mano. La chica se veía concentrada así que abrió la puerta de su vehículo y salió.

—¡Eh! ¡Sakura! —gritó.

La mencionada giró el rostro en su dirección antes de regresar la mirada a su celular, pero comenzó a caminar hacia él.

—Le dije a Meiling que voy para allá, ¿me puedes llevar? —cuestionó sin desviar la atención de su aparato.

Lien endureció sus facciones y se quedó callado, hasta que su amiga lo volteó a ver con una ceja arqueada.

—No sé qué esperas escuchar, ella no puede resolver esto —espetó dejando que el rencor le ganara a eso que quería darle una oportunidad a la chica.

Sakura apagó la pantalla de su celular antes de guardarlo. Sus orbes verdes lo vieron con dureza.

—Acabo de aprender que no todo es lo que parece —gruñó abriendo la puerta del copiloto para subirse y cerrarla con fuerza.

Lien negó y vio al cielo pidiendo intervención divina antes de imitarla y abordar el vehículo.

—O tal vez lo es, pero estamos demasiado cegados por lo que sentimos, para creer —musitó arrancando e incorporándose a la avenida.

La castaña subió los pies al asiento y apoyó la barbilla en sus rodillas. Avanzaron unos metros y se detuvieron cuando encontraron un embotellamiento y algunas ambulancias adelante.

Suspiró cansada dándose cuenta que no llegaría en quince minutos, tal como le dijo a Meiling.

Ansiedad llenó su estómago y sacó su celular para observar su fondo de pantalla. Era la fotografía que Tomoyo les tomó hace unos días, donde Syaoran, Sayuri y ella parecían una familia.

Tenía ganas de llamar a su novio, pero decidió darle el espacio que ella muchas veces pidió y que él respetó.

Esperaba no estar cometiendo otro error.

* * *

Meiling veía el techo de su habitación tratando de calmar el revoltijo en su estómago. Ya pronto todo acabaría, solo debía entregarle eso a Sakura y pagaría su enorme deuda con su primo.

Anhelaba poder hablar con él cara a cara, pero sabía que no sería posible dadas las circunstancias.

Movía el celular en su pecho y lo giraba. Le daba cierta sensación de seguridad, pues se lo había dado el único hombre que se había ganado su confianza.

Dentro del sobre había incluido una carta para él donde le explicaba sus razones para haber caído en las artimañas de Akiho. Le pedía perdón y le prometía jamás buscarlo. Incluso le agradecía por haberla hecho feliz en el poco tiempo que estuvieron juntos.

Porque Lien le había enseñado lo que era el cariño.

Miró de nuevo la hora en el aparato y suspiró al darse cuenta que Sakura tenía diez minutos de retraso. Abrió la aplicación de mensajería y se dispuso a escribir un mensaje cuando un toque en la puerta hizo saltar su corazón.

Se incorporó experimentando cierto alivio y casi corrió para abrir.

No estaba muy presentable, solo vestía una playera holgada y el short con el que dormía. Pero nada de eso importaba, solo quería entregarle las pruebas a la castaña y darle una vaga explicación de cómo habían llegado a esa situación.

No se fijó en la mirilla, solo abrió la puerta de golpe estando segura de quién estaría afuera.

Sin embargo, dio un paso atrás de la sorpresa y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza cuando se encontró con la mirada fría y oscura de su prometido.

El hombre iba vestido de negro, como siempre, y la vio de una manera que provocó cientos de escalofríos recorrerla. Incluso su garganta se cerró.

Mao era muy alto y tenía un cuerpo bastante fornido. Su cabellera negra estaba peinada hacia atrás y tenía la barba bien delineada. Imponía, no solo por su aspecto físico, sino por la manera en la que se movía.

Y fue por eso que cuando el hombre caminó hacia ella, Meiling dio varios pasos hacia atrás tratando de poner distancia, aunque sabía que de nada serviría.

Él cerró la puerta sin desviar la mirada de ella. Estaba inexpresivo, solo la observaba y eso la llenó de terror. Mao solo actuaba así cuando pensaba castigarla.

—¿Te divertiste lo suficiente,  
 _piristyi_ kovaa? —dijo con voz seria.

El nudo en su garganta le imposibilitó responder; de hecho, los primeros días siempre alegaba... Hasta que Mao la quebró de la peor manera. Se abrazó y negó varias veces bajando la mirada.

—Vine a ver a Xiao Lang —se justificó atropellando las palabras—. Y a Sayuri, los extrañaba, lamento... Yo siento...

Soltó un ligero grito cuando el hombre la tomó por el cuello y la obligó a verlo.

—Y en el camino te acostaste con un desconocido —gruñó en voz baja apretando el agarre mientras que Meiling ponía las manos en las de él tratando de que la soltara.

Intentó jadear varias veces sintiendo el latido de su corazón en la cabeza y el aire escasear.

—Per... dón —gimió con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

Sin embargo, Mao apretó un poco más antes de lanzarla de lado, hacia el tocador junto a la puerta del baño.

Meiling resintió el golpe del mueble en su costado antes de caer de lado. Entonces su cuerpo empezó a temblar y se cubrió el rostro sabiendo lo que venía.

—Por favor —rogó en vano.

Gimió de dolor cuando su prometido la levantó por el cabello para que lo viera a la cara.

—Te voy a sacar su toque de encima así te tenga que arrancar la piel —escupió antes de soltarla de manera violenta e incorporarse para quitarse el cinturón—. Eres mía, te lo voy a recordar.

La chica lo vio horrorizada notando el arma que cargaba. Sabía de lo que era capaz y entendió que si pedía auxilio, o Sakura llegaba, las cosas solo iban a empeorar.

* * *

Tomoyo y Eriol entraron a la mansión de la primera. Había una camioneta blanca a un lado del vehículo de la chica y la cantidad de guardaespaldas se había incrementado considerablemente.

Fue el inglés quien entrelazó sus manos y le dio un apretón reconfortante mientras que ella le sonreía.

Se escuchaban voces a lo lejos y la pelinegra supo que su madre estaba en la sala empezando a darle instrucciones a su gente.

—Creí que mi hija estaría aquí —exclamó Sonomi dándole la espalda a la entrada de la estancia.

Tomoyo se aclaró la garganta una vez que llegaron a la sala y la mujer volteó sobresaltada, entonces fue que Eriol supo de quién había heredado el curioso color de ojos y las facciones delicadas.

—Madre, qué gusto tenerte de vuelta —dijo la chica antes de entrar y caminar hasta la mujer quien veía con curiosidad al inglés.

—Te extrañé, hija mía, pero firmamos el contrato y ya no tendré que viajar en unas semanas —le contó dándole un abrazo maternal.

La pelinegra sonrió antes de voltear hacia Eriol, él se acercó y se detuvo a un lado.

—Madre, el es Eriol... Es... Mmm... —No supo cómo presentarlo y se sintió algo avergonzada, pues las últimas veces que presentó a dos chicos como novios potenciales, todo se derrumbó en cuestión de semanas.

Sin embargo, el inglés tomó la mano de su madre e hizo una leve reverencia con ese porte que encantaba.

—Eriol Hiragizawa, novio de su hija... Con todo respeto —se presentó dejando mudas a ambas mujeres.

Sonomi detalló en el hombre frente a ella, era obvio que le llevaba unos años a su hija —aunque no tantos como Touya—, pero lo que más le agradó fue cómo hizo sonreír a su niña al ser él quien anunciara una relación que la tomó por sorpresa.

—Con razón no contestas tus mails, Tomoyo; pediré que traigan el almuerzo, tenemos mucho de qué hablar —comentó la mujer antes de dirigirse hacia las personas de la servidumbre que habían observado todo el intercambio en silencio.

La madre de Tomoyo salió con la que era la ama de llaves y Eriol tomó la mano de la chica antes de depositar un beso en sus nudillos que la hizo sonreír de manera pícara.

—Galante, como siempre.

El empresario le dio un guiño antes de besar de manera rápida sus labios.

—Hay que ganarse el favor de la suegra, ¿no crees?

El corazón de Tomoyo pareció salir de su pecho y no pudo evitar sonreír sumamente emocionada. Puso los brazos alrededor del cuello del inglés y se paró de puntas para alcanzar sus labios.

—Es increíble, señor Bond —musitó sobre su boca.

Él la besó antes de suspirar.

—No más que usted, señorita Daidouji.

* * *

Lien la veía con cierto recelo mientras subían por el elevador del hotel. Tuvo que usar la carta de: te ayudé a que Tomoyo no te matara; para que la acompañara a hablar con Meiling.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, el chico bufó y negó mientras ella salió y se encaminó a la habitación. La siguió, aunque en realidad quería darse la vuelta y regresar a su auto.

Una vez frente a la puerta, Sakura tocó tres veces y esperó mientras que su amigo se apoyó en el muro de enfrente cruzando los brazos y mirando al techo.

Pasados unos minutos, la castaña frunció el ceño extrañada, volvió a golpear la puerta y se puso de puntas para intentar ver por la mirilla o escuchar algo.

—Te dije que eran puras mentiras —espetó el chico negando antes de pasar una mano por su cabello.

Sin embargo, ella no alegó sintiendo que algo estaba mal. Sacó su celular y marcó el número de la pelinegra.

—¿Para que llamarme si no va a estar? Es ilógico, Lien —musitó pegando un oído a la puerta mientras que con el otro esperaba que contestara.

—Sí bueno, yo le creí...

Ambos se sobresaltaron al escuchar un golpe seco seguido de un muy ligero gemido... Proveniente de la habitación.

Orbes grises y verdes se miraron por unos segundos, el chico frunció el ceño despegándose del muro mientras que la castaña guardó su celular y miró extrañada la puerta al no escuchar otra cosa.

No supieron cuánto tiempo pasó, pero el silencio del pasillo se vio interrumpido por otro golpe y un vago grito femenino. Entonces ambos abrieron los ojos con sorpresa y Lien golpeó la puerta con fuerza.

—¿Meiling? —gritó tocando una y otra vez.

El sonido de un vidrio rompiéndose fue lo siguiente que percibieron, para entonces el chico sentía que su corazón se le iba a salir por la garganta y comenzó a tratar de empujar la puerta con su cuerpo.

—¡Mei! —exclamó desesperado.

Una mucama salió de la habitación a un lado y los vio recelosa, Sakura también se había unido a golpear la puerta, pero al notar a la trabajadora corrió a ella.

—¡Llamé a seguridad! —exclamó señalando la puerta—. ¡Algo le está pasando a mi amiga!

La mujer levantó ambas cejas antes de sacar un walkie talkie de su costado. No perdió tiempo en pedir ayuda, pero Sakura sintió que el tiempo apremiaba, así que al ver la tarjeta con la que abrían todas las habitaciones, la tomó sin titubear y corrió de regreso con Lien quien trataba de patear la puerta.

—Aquí —dijo la chica intentando meter la llave electrónica, sin embargo, su mano temblaba tanto que le costó hacerlo.

Cuando finalmente logró insertar la tarjeta a la ranura, Lien no perdió tiempo en bajar la manija y empujar la puerta.

La escena que los recibió les detuvo a ambos el corazón:

Meiling se encontraba en el suelo, de lado, su cabello estaba en todos los ángulos posibles y se podía ver sangre en su rostro y brazos mientras vidrios —del espejo del tocador—, la rodeaban. De igual manera, tenía marcas rojas en sus piernas, como si la hubieran azotado. Y a unos escasos pasos de ella, un hombre de estatura, con un cinturón en mano, los veía de la peor manera.

—Meiling —susurró la castaña con la voz quebrada.

Pero fue Lien quien reaccionó y se abalanzó sobre el hombre tirándolo al suelo a un costado de la cama.

Sakura se apresuró hacia la pelinegra, se arrodilló a su lado y movió el cabello de su rostro. Este se encontraba húmedo y no sabía si era sudor, lágrimas o sangre, aquello último la hizo estremecer.

—Meiling, vamos —suplicó no pudiendo creer lo que estaba presenciando.

La chica abrió vagamente sus ojos, aunque uno lo tenía bastante hinchado.

—Sa... Tiene... Arma —susurró con voz ronca.

—¿Qué? —dijo con temor la castaña volteando a ver a los hombres que peleaban a unos pasos de ellas.

Lien se había impuesto y golpeaba a Mao, pero este subió la rodilla golpeando el estómago del chico y logrando quitárselo de encima. Fue cuando llevó la mano al artefacto negro en su cintura y la castaña no dudó.

—¡No! —gritó lanzándose sobre el hombre antes de que pudiera hacer algo.

Meiling vio con ojos entrecerrados a la novia de su primo ser lanzada de lado y chocar con el borde de la cama. Luego observó a Lien pelear con Mao por el arma que este segundo llevaba en sus manos.

De alguna manera, que no alcanzó a ver bien dado su estado, el chico logró quitarle el arma; pero su prometido le dio un golpe en el costado provocando que soltara lo quitado y ésta cayera cerca de ella.

Veía borrosas las figuras de Lien y Mao, Sakura parecía no moverse y todo su cuerpo le dolía al más mínimo movimiento. Trató de incorporarse pero un horrible dolor a la altura de sus costillas la hizo gemir.

Podía escuchar palabras, pasos y golpes. Soltó una fuerte exhalación y se obligó a ver lo que pasaba.

Lien estaba debajo de Mao, este apretaba ambas manos sobre el cuello del chico mientras que él trataba de quitárselo de encima. Sakura se levantó un poco con un gemido de dolor y llamó a su amigo mientras que el arma se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de ella.

No podía mover sus piernas por los azotes, así que incorporó medio cuerpo y prácticamente se arrastró hasta el negro artefacto. Lo tomó en sus manos notando lo pesada que era, pero se esforzó para levantarla y apuntar hacia el hombre que la había destrozado en todos los sentidos.

Lágrimas caían por su rostro, escuchaba voces gritar a su espalda pero solo pensó en que con un disparo sería liberada.

Todo pasó en un santiamén: su visión se comenzó a nublar mientras que los ojos oscuros y llenos de burla de su prometido se clavaron en ella, fue eso último lo que la empujó a no dudar en jalar el gatillo.

Con lo que no contó fue con que Sakura se abalanzara sobre Mao al mismo tiempo que Lien logró incorporarse para empujar al hombre que se había distraído al ver a su víctima.

El disparo resonó en la habitación, fue fuerte, certero y hueco.

Y después, el silencio reinó.

* * *

Ya sé, me quieren matar :s

El otro capítulo está a medias, así que espero no tardar en subirlo :s


	36. Perdón

Ok, no lo iba a hacer, pero cierto Review en me obliga a hacerlo.

Oficialmente entro en hiatus.

No he estado bien, no me "invento una historia súper trágica" como dijo cierta persona. Los que me conocen, mis amigos, y los que están en mi Facebook saben bien que he estado viviendo un verdadero infierno que me ha llevado a múltiples ataques de depresión.

No, Josh no está escribiendo esta historia conmigo, es toda mía y por eso no puede ayudar.

Se me hace bastante mala onda que una persona se ponga a exigir actualizaciones como si yo no tuviera derecho a levantarme de mi situación y deba dedicarme exclusivamente a hacer felices a los que me leen.

Los amo, de verdad amo a los lectores, pero ni todo el apoyo del mundo sirve para arreglar el desastre que es mi vida actualmente. El decir que dejé la historia deliberadamente, como un ataque, diciendo que siempre es lo mismo, se me hace una bofetada. Esto que hago es por puro gusto y para alegrarles el día aunque mi vida sea un asco tras bambalinas.

Si quieren pensar que dejé la historia en lo mejor a propósito, pueden hacerlo, Dios sabe que no fue así y que ciertas situaciones me quitaron toda inspiración y ganas de seguir y ese comentario fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Gracias a los que han estado aquí a pesar de todo, por sus mensajes de apoyo aunque no sepan bien que está pasando. De verdad espero regresar algún día para poder terminar la historia, ahorita no tengo cabeza/ganas para hacerlo y espero lo entiendan.

De verdad, gracias por todo y lamento dejarlos así.


	37. Chapter 37

**No sé si este capítulo se lee diferente a los demás. No lo sé porque estoy tratando de recuperar mi voz narrativa y este es mi primer intento.**

 **Me tardé horrores, lo lamento, pero de verdad mi vida se vino abajo y apenas la estoy reconstruyendo.**

 **No, no paré la historia por el comentario recibido, creo que no entendieron del todo bien, dije que ese comentario fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Mi vida ya estaba bastante mal para leer acusaciones que nada que ver.**

 **Nadie los obliga a leer, agradezco que lo hagan, de verdad; pero así como no estoy obligada a escribir cuando estoy ahogándome en el dolor, tampoco obligo a nadie a leer o seguir la historia.**

 **El decir que me gusta llamar la atención por poner mi historia en pausa, para recuperar el suelo, son de ese tipo de cosas que la verdad dan coraje, porque ni siquiera fueron para leer bien lo que estaba pidiendo.**

 **Tengo derecho a decir basta, eso aprendí en estos meses de ausencia.**

 **Y así como paré todo lo que me estaba matando (literalmente), me toca también detener las acusaciones sin fundamentos.**

 **De verdad, si no quieren seguir la historia, no lo hagan.**

 **No sé cuándo volveré a actualizar, como dije, me estoy reponiendo del infierno que fueron octubre y noviembre. Así que si se quedan, espero me tengan mucha paciencia en lo que armo de nuevo lo que antes era.**

 **Gracias a todos aquellos que me mandaron mensajes de ánimo, los estuve leyendo cientos de veces para no terminar de hundirme, para convencerme de que valía la pena seguir adelante.**

 **Aquí sigo, medio rota, muy cambiada, superando el dolor, pero aquí sigo al final y agradezco de corazón que se hayan quedado.**

 **Van a necesitar una canción para una escena, es la de Francisco Céspedes con Mirar "Déjame ir" ;)**

* * *

 **Meses atrás.**

Gente caminaba de un lado a otro mientras ella se mantenía en las sombras tratando de pasar desapercibida.

La fiesta estaba en todo su esplendor, y aunque tenía ganas de beber hasta no saber su nombre, dónde estaba o lo que tenía que sufrir cada dos noches, se detenía ante el miedo de que su intento de prometido arremetiera en su contra... Una vez más.

La burbujeante bebida en su mano permanecía intacta mientras ella echaba los hombros hacia atrás tratando de aligerar el ardor que provocaba la tela al rozar con una de sus recientes heridas.

Suspiró cansada y puso la copa en la charola de un mesero que pasó frente a ella antes de regresar a su escondite en las sombras. Ojalá el maldito se aburriera rápido y se pudieran ir, detestaba salir con él; sin embargo, dejando eso de lado, se sentía una traidora al estar en la boda de la mujer que había arruinado la vida de la única persona que consideraba familia.

—Estúpido Mao —susurró en su lengua natal al querer apoyarse en el muro pero sintiendo al instante dolor. Soltó un leve gemido de dolor antes de reincorporarse y bufar.

Se hizo a un lado el tirante del vestido largo, color rojo de lentejuelas —que odiaba pero no pensaba provocar más a Mao— y revisó su piel que estaba marcada con una nueva cicatriz.

—Eso se ve mal —susurró cierta voz femenina que siempre le sacaba un gesto de disgusto.

Se acomodó de nuevo el vestido como si nada hubiera pasado, aunque su corazón latía a mil por hora por estar frente a la mujer que detestaba y por lo que pudo ver.

—Un aparato del gimnasio —masculló haciendo hacia atrás sus hombros—. ¿No deberías estar pavoneándote con tu querido?

Ojos azules aparecieron en su rango de visión. La chica era mucho más baja que ella; llevaba el cabello rubio recogido en una coleta adornada de flores color plateado. Era hermosa, eso nadie lo podía negar, pero la belleza del exterior era el empaque perfecto para ocultar la negrura de su alma o lo vil que podía ser. Aunque en aquél momento, tenía el ceño fruncido con un aparente gesto de consternación.

—Vamos, Ling, tengo algo que ayudará —dijo en esa voz que solía hipnotizar a su primo mientras tomaba su mano para dirigirla a alguna parte de la enorme mansión.

Meiling frunció más el ceño detestando el apodo, incluso se tensó e intentó liberarse del agarre, pero la chica la tomó con más fuerza y prácticamente la arrastró hasta la segunda planta en dónde atravesaron el largo pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta al fondo del lugar.

Era imponente, debía admitirlo, con detalles tallados en oro, de madera blanca y muy alta, cómo esas puertas que se solían ver en las películas de castillos.

La familia de Xiao Lang odiaba las cosas ostentosas.

—Shinomoto, ya te dije...

La mencionada puso un dedo en sus labios para silenciarla, y tras mirar detrás de ellas, abrió la puerta jalándola antes de cerrar con seguro y caminar hasta un enorme tocador lleno de fragancias, maquillaje y peinetas con diamantes... Incluso había una tiara.

—Creo que te casaste con el hombre perfecto para ti —espetó la pelinegra observando todo.

Su acompañante la ignoró y se dirigió al clóset a un lado del enorme ventanal, lo abrió y sacó un frasco con una aparente crema rosada antes de regresar frente a ella y abrir el envase.

—Esto calma el ardor, se fusiona con la piel y no manchara el vestido —le informó como si no hubiera mencionado nada sobre su ahora esposo.

Meiling arrugó la nariz, la crema desprendía un olor neutro que le despertaba una sensación de asco. Lllevó la mirada a la ex de su primo.

—¿Crees que soy tonta?

La rubia se volteó no sin antes dejar la crema en sus manos, y regresó al armario de dónde sacó un pantalón blanco junto a una blusa negra de vestir.

—Creo que eres igual de inteligente que Xiao, por eso aguantas la brutalidad de Mao; es injusto, si me preguntas, no debió ser así —dijo con aparente remordimiento.

—¿Y según tú, cómo debió ser? —espetó la de ojos carmesí.

Akiho, o Shinomoto, como ella le llamaba, la vio con algo parecido a la tristeza, puso la ropa que había sacado del clóset sobre su pecho y cerró los ojos.

—Solo quiero saber si están bien, no necesito más.

Meiling la vio desconcertada, se repitió la frase unas cuatro veces antes de sentarse sobre la enorme cama al centro de la recámara.

—Lo están —mintió recordando que Eriol le contó que su primo estaba sufriendo por adaptarse a las exigencias de su sobrina.

Los orbes azules de Akiho la vieron con incredulidad, la chica caminó hasta ella y se sentó a su lado pero desviando la mirada al frente.

—Mao considera a Yuna un consejero fiel y leal, te puedo ayudar —masculló manteniendo la vista al frente.

Ella rio con ironía y no se arrepintió ni cuando su acompañante la vio con cierta molestia.

—¿Ayudar? Dudo que quieras ayudar a un Li, después de lo que...

—Sé porqué estás con Mao, estás sacrificando mucho por mi hija, lo menos que puedo hacer es ayudarte —interrumpió Akiho de manera tajante, luego se aclaró la garganta y regresó la mirada al frente—. Solo tengo una condición.

Meiling carraspeó e hizo girar los ojos.

—No te esfuerces, no me interesa...

—Tu libertad por saber cómo están.

Orbes carmesí y azules se encontraron en un silencioso duelo, la espalda de la primera pareció resentir las palabras de la rubia y echó de nuevo los hombros hacia atrás.

Akiho ladeó la cabeza y muy lentamente la tomó de los hombros, Meiling se estremeció y luego frunció el ceño cuando la chica la volteó y con suma delicadeza bajó el cierre del vestido. Al escuchar el jadeo, suspiró y cerró los ojos.

—Dios, Ling... —murmuró la chica con aparente preocupación.

La pelinegra sostuvo con fuerza el frasco de pomada y tras unos minutos de incómodo silencio, vio la mano de la chica a su lado; con resignación, le entregó el frasco.

No tardó en sentir la pegajosa pomada en su espalda que al instante le causó dolor, tanto que la hizo gemir, pero después empezó a experimentar una sensación de alivio en cada lugar que Akiho llenó de la curiosa crema.

—Diré que nos iremos juntas de vacaciones, tú puedes ir a verlo y decirme cómo están; te librarás de Mao por unas semanas —susurró la chica al terminar de untar la pomada en su espalda y subiéndole el cierre.

Meiling frunció el ceño no confiando.

Ambas mujeres se levantaron, pero Akiho se dirigió al baño a cambiar el vestido por aquella ropa que había sacado del armario. Una vez que terminó, salieron para regresar a la fiesta que seguía en su esplendor.

—¿Dónde demonios estabas? —gritó cierto hombre antes de que la pelinegra sintiera un doloroso agarre en su brazo.

Volteó con los ojos muy abiertos para encontrarse con la enfurecida mirada de su prometido, abrió la boca para defenderse pero una cálida risa la interrumpió.

—Mao, querido, Ling me acompañó a cambiar —intervino Akiho.

La mirada del mencionado cambió al instante por una llena de calma y ternura, Meiling se sorprendió ante tal acto y luego volteó a ver a la chica; su esposo ya estaba a su lado.

—Oh, se me desapareció y temí por ella —se justificó el hombre que la maltrataba cada que podía.

Akiho entrelazó su brazo con Yuna y apoyó la cabeza en su brazo.

—No hay nada de qué preocuparse; de hecho, estábamos hablando sobre ir de viaje, juntas, ¿cierto, Ling?

Meiling mordió su labio mientras decidía, el fuerte agarre de Mao la hizo recordar lo que casi diario sufría: el maltrato, abuso, las palabras hirientes y aquellas marcas que no eran visibles pero con las que cargaría de por vida.

Solo quería saber que su primo y sobrina estaban bien...

Soltó un imperceptible suspiro y muy lentamente asintió.

—Sí, me encantaría viajar con mi querida amiga.

* * *

 **Presente** **.**

Se estremeció mientras recibía una mirada reprobatoria y el olor a alcohol mezclado con algún tipo de antiséptico invadía su nariz obligándola a arrugar el entrecejo. Cerró los ojos y mordió el interior de su mejilla para sostener el gemido de dolor que anhelaba salir de su boca a causa del ardor que estaba experimentando.

No escuchó sermones ni regaños, de hecho, desde que su hermano salió de la habitación, se había mantenido serio con una mirada sumamente endurecida.

Podía escuchar voces hablando a unos metros de ella y soltó un suspiro al recordar lo que había hecho ante la desesperación.

—¿Cómo están las costillas? —preguntó Touya en un susurro.

—Sobreviviré —contestó ella forzando una sonrisa que no fue bien recibida. Así que volvió a suspirar y negó—. ¿Qué tan malo es?

El doctor bufó antes de tirar el algodón que había pasado por el labio de su hermana menor.

—Vivirá, está detenido pero ya llamó a sus abogados —espetó en voz baja. Orbes verdes y café se vieron en silencio, la mirada de ella se fue llenando de determinación mientras que su hermano se mantenía impasible—. No hacemos eso —le recordó casi leyendo su mente.

Sakura quiso morder su labio pero le fue imposible por el golpe que recibió hace unas horas.

—Dame otra solución, una que no implique dejar libre al maldito —gruñó.

Touya negó antes de bajar la mirada a los instrumentos de curación que tenía a un lado.

—Usar el apellido para un beneficio es algo que dijimos que nunca haríamos —insistió guardando sus cosas.

La castaña empuñó las manos, acto que su hermano observó sin cambiar el gesto de su rostro.

—No es un beneficio, es justicia —dijo con la voz un tanto quebrada—. Tú viste lo que hizo, cómo la dejó.

El doctor suspiró cansado y tomó el puente de su nariz entre sus dedos. Abrió la boca como para decir algo pero en última instancia negó y sacó su celular.

—Bien, llama al abuelo —murmuró y desvió la mirada.

Ella asintió y buscó rápidamente el número antes de marcar y esperar a que la línea fuera contestada, una vez que lo hizo, suspiró, tragó el nudo en su garganta y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—¿Abuelo? Habla Sakura... Necesito ayuda... —musitó con una lágrima saliendo de su mejilla.

Sintió cómo su hermano apretó su rodilla en un gesto reconfortante y supo que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

* * *

Lata tras lata fue vaciando conforme las abría para desecharlas en el lavabo.

En un principio sí pensó ponerse tan ebrio que no sabría dónde estaba, pero solo necesitó ver la fotografía donde asomaban las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida para optar por tirar el líquido amarillento sin tomar un sorbo.

Arrugó la nariz a causa del olor ácido que desplegaban las cervezas y una vez que acabó, lavó la tarja y juntó las latas en una bolsa negra para dejarlas a un lado de la basura antes de ir al baño donde se lavó el rostro y las manos.

Sentía una permanente opresión en el pecho que aumentaba cada que recordaba que Sayuri no estaba dormida en su recámara y que probablemente jamás la volvería a ver. Por momentos dudaba de su decisión de alejarse, pero sólo tenía que rememorar las palabras del juez para aferrarse a la lejanía.

Esperaba que el instinto materno naciera en Akiho al ver a su hermosa hija, no podía permanecer impasible toda la vida, ¿cierto?

Suspiró frustrado y se limpió los restos de agua del rostro para, acto seguido, pasar las manos por su cabello castaño alborotándolo.

Sabía que debía llamar a Sakura, que el alejarla en un momento así no fue la mejor de sus decisiones. Pero si era honesto, sintió el mundo tan asfixiante, que prefirió estar solo antes que jalar a la castaña al vacío que lo ahogó.

Cuando salió del baño, tomó su celular de la barra y buscó el número de la castaña, lo marcó y puso el altavoz antes de agacharse a tomar la bolsa negra llena de latas.

—El número que usted marcó, no está disponible o se encuentra...

Frunció el ceño mientras se levantaba del suelo y terminó la llamada, observó el aparato unos segundos y repitió la acción obteniendo el mismo resultado.

Su corazón brincó dentro de su pecho y la presión empeoró.

¿Por qué su novia apagaría el celular?

* * *

Sakura se observó en el espejo y suspiró antes de tomar una toalla de papel, humedecerla y pasarla por su nuca intentando reducir el estrés.

Se veía como si un huracán le hubiera pasado encima, tenía el cabello en todas direcciones fuera de la coleta con la que se peinó aquella mañana, y una promitente mancha verdosa comenzaba a notarse en su mejilla. Eso sin mencionar lo mucho que le dolía el costado, información que se negó a compartir con su hermano.

Se deshizo la coleta, se alborotó el cabello y trató de peinarse de tal manera que el golpe en su rostro quedara oculto.

Mientras se arreglaba, se miró al espejo y parpadeó varias veces para que sus ojos no derramaran más lágrimas. Estaba cansada, en todos los sentidos.

Jamás había usado el peso del apellido Amamiya... Hasta el momento en el que vio que la justicia, la verdadera justicia, se les iba de las manos. Y no se arrepentía, se aseguraría de que nadie jamás volviera a sufrir como su nueva amiga lo había hecho.

Un par de llamadas fueron suficientes para que Mao quedara encerrado en una de las prisiones de máxima seguridad de Tomoeda a espera de un juicio donde pensaban descargar todo el peso de la ley. Yukito ya estaba armando el caso, Touya había buscado a su jefe para verificar las heridas de Meiling y su abuelo llamó al gobernador para recordarle los cientos de favores que le debía y que pensaba cobrarle en una sola acción:

Mantener a Mao encerrado y aislado en espera de un juicio.

Suspiró de nuevo y tras cerrar los ojos y mover la cabeza de manera circular, se preparó para encarar al mundo sabiendo que no sería fácil.

Salió del baño del hospital más grande de la ciudad; era de la misma rama del infantil donde Sayuri fue atendida y tenía los mejores doctores.

Caminó por los pasillos e ignoró todo su entorno hasta llegar a ese último corredor de color crema donde encontró un cuerpo apoyado en el muro viendo hacia arriba mientras mantenía las manos empuñadas con fuerza.

Su amigo parecía estar temblando, aunque no lograba ver si era por enojo, tristeza o si acaso seguía en shock por todo lo que pasaron. Su labio estaba hinchado y la sangre comenzaba a secarse, los moretones en sus brazos se denotaban gracias a lo blanca que era su piel y la venda en su bícep tenía una mancha roja.

—Deberías estar en tu habitación —dijo ella con cansancio una vez que estuvo a unos pasos.

Ojos grises la vieron por un momento antes de regresar a admirar el techo.

—Nadie muere de un rasguño... Ni siquiera de una bala en el hombro, para nuestra desgracia —espetó.

Ella suspiró y se apoyó a su lado.

—Al menos no quedará impune —masculló viendo la puerta a unos pasos de ellos.

Lo escuchó exhalar con fuerza y ella entrelazó sus manos no sabiendo si preguntar o dejar que él le informara lo que había acontecido con la pelinegra.

—Mi madre se quedó con ella... Mi padre... Fue a redactar su testimonio, habló conmigo y... —La voz del chico se quebró totalmente y la castaña lo miró con pesadez, pudo ver su manzana de Adán moverse como si le estuviera costando pasar saliva y se abrazó presintiendo que lo que iba a escuchar sería peor de lo que se imaginó—. Abusó de ella —concluyó en voz casi inaudible.

Sakura mordió su mejilla y una vez más trató de controlar las lágrimas. Ese hombre era un monstruo.

—No sé qué decir, nada... —Ella se aclaró la garganta y prefirió callar.

—La rompió de la peor manera y no sé cómo... ¿Qué se supone que deba decirle? —susurró el chico a la par que una lágrima recorría su mejilla—. Un "lo lamento" no es suficiente.

La chica continuó mordiendo el interior de su mejilla y frunció el ceño al recordar que Syaoran alguna vez comentó que su prima había arruinado todo porque debía llegar virgen al matrimonio. ¿De qué otra manera pudo abusar de ella si era virgen?

Vio confundida a Lien pero no dijo nada, la situación ya era demasiado dura para pedir explicaciones. Incluso así, el chico sintió y notó la mirada contrariada, y suponiendo la pregunta tragó pesado y cerró los ojos.

—La violó... Por at... Él... —No pudo continuar y su cuerpo tembló de solo recordar a su padre explicando el infierno por el que Meiling pasó antes de llegar a Tomoeda.

Pero Sakura entendió y no pudo evitar jadear antes de poner ambas manos en su boca para ahogar el sollozo que estuvo a punto de escapar.

Lien colocó las palmas de sus manos sobre sus ojos y apretó con fuerza. Cada reacción de Meiling ante su toque tomó más y más sentido. Incluso empezaba a entender porque aceptó lo que fuera que ofreció Akiho a cambio de información sobre Syaoran. Todo estaba tomando forma y sentía que se ahogaba.

Su espalda resbaló por el muro hasta llegar al suelo, su cuerpo no soportó más y los sollozos provocaron que se estremeciera una y otra vez. Sakura se puso en cuclillas a su lado y tragando el nudo en su voz, puso la mano en su espalda de manera reconfortante.

—No la dejes —susurró quebrantada—. Te necesita más que nunca.

El chico puso los brazos sobre sus rodillas y escondió el rostro. Debió insistir en que le dijera todo, la hubiera entendido y defendido... Pudo hacer mucho más.

—No sé qué decirle —murmuró.

Sakura notó a la madre de Lien salir de la habitación de la pelinegra. Los vio con suma tristeza pero intentó darle una sonrisa de ánimo.

—No le digas nada, solo hazle saber que estás ahí y que no te vas a ir —alegó la castaña y recibió una mirada llena de dolor—. Ella solo te necesita a su lado.

El chico suspiró de manera temblorosa y enredó las manos en su cabello con desesperación.

No era que no quisiera estar con Meiling, era que no se sentía digno de estar a su lado después de haberla desechado sin escuchar sus razones. Se sentía una basura y no creía tener algo que ofrecerle a la chica que lo tenía enamorado.

* * *

La conversación en la mesa era agradable, podía notar como su madre estaba encantada con el inglés que de vez en cuando tomaba su mano para depositar un beso cargado de un sentimiento que le daba miedo explorar.

No era cariño, de eso estaba segura, se sentía como algo más.

Su madre se disculpó y levantó para tomar una llamada, al quedarse solos, el inglés volteó y depositó un beso sobre sus labios. Fue corto, pero dulce y lleno de ese mismo sentimiento que se negaba a nombrar.

—¿Cómo vamos? —preguntó juguetón.

Tomoyo rio antes de poner una mano en su mejilla para volver a juntar sus labios.

—Mejor de lo que creí —respondió en voz baja.

Eriol le dio esa sonrisa llena de misterios que amaba y se volvió a acercar, sin embargo, el timbre del celular de ella los interrumpió. Lo vio apenada y él negó diciéndole, sin palabras, que nada pasaba.

Situación que no duró mucho cuando alcanzó a ver el nombre de quién llamaba.

Lo escuchó bufar de manera disimulada y sintió frío cuando se alejó. Casi quiso desviar la llamada, pero sabía que eso podría hacerla ver culpable de algo que no.

Prácticamente jamás hablaba con su ex.

Se aclaró la garganta y al deslizar su dedo sobre la pantalla, se sobresaltó ligeramente cuando el inglés entrelazó sus manos sobre la mesa.

—Touya, ¿qué sucede?

Escuchó con atención y su entrecejo se fue frunciendo conforme el relato del hermano de su mejor amiga avanzaba, al final, su boca se mantuvo en una firme línea.

—¿Y dónde está? Puedo...

Eriol la vio expectante, y cuando la chica alzó ambas cejas con suma sorpresa, supo que lo que sea que estuvieran hablando era algo que nunca se esperó.

—Sí, vamos para allá... Está bien.

El inglés la vio dejar el teléfono sobre la mesa, retirar la servilleta de su regazo y levantarse, todo con movimientos tensos.

—El prometido de Meiling la encontró.

Eriol sintió algo frío caerle sobre todo el cuerpo, incluso parpadeó varias veces no creyendo lo que había escuchado. Tomoyo, por su lado, levantó su celular y lo metió en la bolsa de mano.

—Están en el hospital.

Su acompañante endureció las facciones antes de imitarla, solo que él sacó su celular para llamar a su mejor amigo.

—Syaoran no sabe, Touya dijo que Sakura se negó a llamarlo, su celular quedó inservible y no quiso usar el de él para informarle lo que estaba pasando.

Eriol la vio extrañado y apagó su aparato. Se quedó pensativo mientras repasaba las actitudes de sus dos amigos... La lejanía de Meiling, la renuencia de Syaoran de hablarle...

—Voy a hablar con mi madre —le informó la pelinegra saliendo del salón.

El inglés suspiró, puso los dedos en el puente de su nariz y negó varias veces.

Mao no había dado con Meiling por casualidad, apenas estaba viendo la punta del iceberg.

* * *

Los medicamentos no eran suficientes para que dejara de doler. No había nada que la hiciera dormir y sus ojos estaban hinchados por el tiempo que pasó llorando con los papás de Lien.

Jamás creyó poder contar su historia, pero después de recibir el abrazo de la señora Ikari, se soltó a llorar. Y cuando ella le aseguró que no había sido su culpa, que nada de lo que pasó lo fue, quiso hacerle entender que lo había sido contando su historia.

Y jamás recibió una mirada de juicio.

De hecho, lo único de lo que fue receptora fue de palabras de ánimo, abrazos y promesas.

El padre de Lien la vería un tiempo antes de pasarla con otro psicólogo.

 **(Aquí va la canción)**

Lien...

Otra lágrima se derramó por su mejilla al recordar el momento:

Después del disparo solo vio a Mao y Lien caer, soltó el arma a la par que su boca se abría para soltar un grito que quedó ahogado en su garganta por el horror de lo que había hecho.

Y la sangre...

Trató de arrastrarse pero la seguridad del hotel ya había entrado a la habitación; hubo gritos, muchos y ella llamaba a Lien con desesperación rogando que le respondiera. La culpa, jamás había sentido tantas ganas de morir.

Lo pudo haber matado, eso lo tenía más que claro, no pensó en las consecuencias, solo quería librarse del maldito que la había quebrado.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse, sin embargo, como le daba la espalda, no vio quien entró. Pero no tenía que hacerlo, su presencia siempre invadía sus sentidos, era como estar conectada a él para saber cuándo estaba cerca o lejos.

No se dijeron nada y ella se negó a voltear. Incluso empuñó la almohada del hospital con tanta fuerza que sus manos se tornaron blancas.

Seguro ya sabía, el padre de Lien le preguntó si quería que le informara y ella aceptó. Lo hizo más que nada para que el chico supiera que no valía nada, que ya estaba marcada y que estar con ella iba a ser siempre una tormenta.

—Mei...

Cerró los ojos al escuchar su voz y su cuerpo comenzó a estremecerse por las lágrimas y sollozos.

No lo merecía.

—Vete —masculló en medio del llanto.

—No...

Su corazón dio un brincó y sintió el alma caer al suelo cuando notó lo quebrado de su voz. Cerró más los ojos y apretó el agarre en la almohada.

—No debí meterte a mi vida, no debí...

—Meiling, por favor... —sollozó Lien acercándose.

Ella negó varias veces sin voltear.

—Mira lo que soy, una traidora, una... ¡No tengo nada!

—Me tienes a mí —intervino y sintió su corazón rasgarse cuando ella sacudió la cabeza.

—¡No! Date cuenta que te hago mal, ¡todo lo hago mal! —gritó incorporándose pero manteniendo la espalda volteada.

No lo escuchó, así que se sobresaltó cuando esos ojos grises aparecieron en su rango de visión. Incluso jadeó y se hizo un poco hacia atrás.

—No me alejes, no ahora —le rogó él tratando de tomar su mano, sin embargo, ella se hizo más hacia atrás y lo evitó.

Su corazón latía dolorosamente rápido y con fuerza, la mirada desesperada del chico la estaba desarmando, pero no quería que se quedara en su desastrosa vida. No sabía que pasaría de ahí en adelante y no quería hundirlo con ella.

—Lien...

—Te amo —la interrumpió.

Meiling se quedó con la palabra en la boca, sintió que sus latidos se detuvieron y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Negó y se hizo un poco hacia atrás.

—No.

—Meiling, te amo —repitió con más fuerza.

Ella sacudió la cabeza una y otra vez, su cuerpo temblaba por el llanto y las palabras; no podía hacerlo, no era cierto.

—No, no puedes.

Puso las manos sobre su rostro y se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante mientras se mantenía negando.

—Te amo —repitió Lien tomándola de los hombros—. Lo hago desde hace mucho, amo todo lo que eres.

Ella se mantuvo en la misma posición pero trató de liberarse del agarre del chico. Incluso así, él no la soltó y la atrajo para abrazarla, a pesar de la renuencia y de que intentó liberarse, se mantuvo firme y la terminó sosteniendo por la espalda poniendo su cabeza junto a la de ella mientras ambos lloraban.

—Te amo —susurró a lo que ella negó.

—No, por favor, no; te mereces más, una mujer completa que...

Él la abrazó con más fuerza obligándola a no terminar esa frase, la sentía removerse para escapar pero se aferró a repetirle una y otra vez las palabras que parecían dolerle en vez de alegrarle. Y lo entendía, Mao la hizo creer que no valía nada y que no era merecedora de felicidad.

—Te amo, Mei.

De pronto, ella bajó las manos y las pasó alrededor de su espalda para refugiarse en él; lloró a gritos y gimió de dolor mientras que el chico le siguió susurrando una y otra vez que la amaba.

Besó el costado de su rostro, sus mejillas empapadas, todo su rostro y las manos que tomó en las propias para entrelazarlas.

—Se acabó, amor —dijo besando sus labios antes de juntar sus frentes.

No podía borrar su pasado, no podía quitar las marcas de su piel ni de su alma... pero por Dios iba a ayudarla a levantarse para que viera que era una gran mujer que merecía ser cuidada y amada. Merecía el mundo entero y estaba dispuesto a dárselo.

Merecía el perdón de las personas que amaba, y se encargaría de que lo obtuviera.

* * *

Sakura observó el sobre en sus manos por lo que pareció una eternidad. Levantó la mirada, como ya lo había hecho cientos de veces, y la fijó en el hogar de su novio.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba estacionada. Solo era conciente de que ya tenía varios minutos tratando de armarse de valor para bajar y hacer lo que tenía que.

No leyó los documentos, pues no eran de su incumbencia, solo sabía que era lo que Syaoran necesitaba para ganar la custodia de su hija.

Y se los tenía que hacer llegar, Meiling pagó un precio muy alto por conseguirlos. Sin embargo, tenía el presentimiento de que las cosas podrían salir mal; eso sin contar el golpe en su mejilla y el labio ligeramente partido.

Meiling le rogó a Lien que no le dijeran nada a su primo, que ella quería dar la cara por todo lo sucedido. Pero sí tenía que hacerle llegar esos papeles... Bien podría inventar que la asaltaron, la ausencia de su auto y la presencia del de su amigo eran un indicio.

Suspiró y dejó caer la cabeza en el volante.

—Au —gimió ante el golpe.

Volvió a resoplar y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Finalmente levantó la cabeza y apretó el sobre antes de tomar la manija de la puerta y abrir.

Salió del vehículo sin desviar la mirada del último departamento donde no sabía si su novio estaría. Igual solo debía pasar los documentos debajo de la puerta... Rayos.

Debió esperar a Eriol.

Sacudió la cabeza y tras poner la alarma, caminó hasta ese departamento que se sentía como su hogar.

Tocó dos veces, cerró de nuevo los ojos, echó los hombros hacia atrás y suspiró con fuerza tratando de sacar algo de tensión.

Pero cuando escuchó los seguros ser quitados, su corazón se aceleró de manera descomunal provocando que incluso el respirar costara trabajo.

—¿Sakura? —Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la consternada mirada ambarina que repasaba su cara—. ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó el chico acercándose para poner un dedo a un lado de la herida en su boca.

La castaña quiso morder su labio por el nerviosismo, pero se controló y obligó a darle media sonrisa.

—Me peleé con una puerta y perdí —respondió entrando al departamento dejando a su novio completamente confundido.

Syaoran parpadeó varias veces contrariado hasta que finalmente se giró para ver a la chica que tenía cierto aspecto y aire de dolor.

—¿Una puerta? Sakura, ¡esos son golpes! ¿Qué...?

—Necesito darte esto, que lo leas y tomes acción —lo interrumpió la de ojos verdes desviando la conversación.

El chico frunció el ceño observando lo que su novia le había extendido. Era un sobre color marrón que parecía contener algo grueso.

—No entiendo —dijo cerrando la puerta que había quedado abierta.

Sakura suspiró con pesadez y se volteó para dejar el sobre en la mesa.

—Son los papeles con lo que podrías ganar la custodia de Sayuri —explicó vagamente.

Syaoran abrió los ojos con sorpresa y caminó a grandes zancadas hasta la mesa para tomar lo depositado en ella.

Sacó las hojas y comenzó a leer, su gesto se fue llenando de confusión, incredulidad y concluyó con molestia sospechando de dónde habían salido.

—¿Quién te los dio? —preguntó con dureza no pudiendo controlar su humor.

La chica suspiró de manera audible y se preparó para la inminente explosión.

—Meiling.

La mirada enfurecida de su novio la encontró. Lo vio meter los papeles con manos temblorosas de regreso al sobre y extender la mano para regresarlos.

—No —gruñó tajante.

—Syaoran...

—No quiero nada que venga de ella, ¿sabes lo que hizo? ¿Tienes idea? —espetó acercándose.

—Sí —dijo ella de manera titubeante—. Y créeme cuando te digo que debes hablar con ella, dejar...

—¡No, Sakura! ¡Me traicionó! Todo esto es su culpa y...

—¡No lo es! Si dejaras que las personas te explicaran sus razones sabrías que estás equivocado en todo lo que piensas —exclamó ella con la voz quebrada.

Él, por su parte, negó una y otra vez dejando el sobre en la mesa.

—No lo necesito, ya tomé mi decisión —masculló caminando hacia el pasillo que llevaba a su habitación.

Sakura se quedó quieta repasando esas palabras, y cuando por fin las entendió, lo siguió.

—¿Eso qué quiere decir? —cuestionó quedándose en la entrada.

Syaoran le daba la espalda, se notaba tenso pero jamás volteó.

—La dejaré ir —susurró.

Y la castaña creyó escuchar mal, tenía que estarlo haciendo. Se acercó y puso frente a él con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—¿Qué? —preguntó en voz casi inaudible.

Él suspiró y mantuvo la vista baja, no se atrevía a verla a la cara.

—El juez tiene razón, no tengo nada que ofrecerle, solo va a sufrir...

—¿Te estás escuchando? —lo interrumpió—. ¿En serio lo estás haciendo? ¿Crees que a Sayuri le importa el dinero?

Syaoran finalmente la enfrentó.

—Yo sé que no, pero no es justo hacerla pasar por carencias, por todo lo que ya hizo... ¡Al final estoy solo, Sakura! —gritó.

—¿Y entonces qué demonios soy yo? —exclamó ella de regreso con la voz entrecortada.

El silencio los rodeó a ambos, se vieron como jamás lo habían hecho, descubriendo errores, miedos y secretos.

El chico bajó la mirada sabiendo que no estaba siendo justo con ella.

—Estás dispuesta a dejar todo por nosotros, no te dejaré hacerlo, no más —murmuró.

Sakura mordió su labio y brincó al sentir el ardor. Syaoran lo notó y trató de acercarse, sin embargo, ella negó y dio un paso atrás.

—Crees saber lo que quiero, lo que pienso... No tienes idea —dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

—Sakura...

Levantó ambas manos para detenerlo.

—No quieres luchar por tu familia, por nosotras. —Lo vio abrir la boca y volvió a negar no queriendo escuchar excusas—. No me quedaré a ver cómo dejas ir todo, ya no puedo hacerlo.

Syaoran abrió los ojos con sorpresa entendiendo hacia donde iba esa conversación.

La chica suspiró y cerró los ojos, dejó caer los hombros y sacudió la cabeza.

—Terminamos —dijo en voz tan baja que bien pudo no haberlo hecho.

El castaño se quedó pasmado, incluso cuando ella pasó a su lado para salir del departamento, permaneció en la misma posición. Y cuando ella salió, solo fue hasta que la puerta se cerró que reaccionó.

Volteó y dio un paso en dirección a la puerta antes de frenarse.

Ya lo había dicho, no le permitiría renunciar a todo por ellos... Por eso renunciaría a las dos mujeres de su vida, porque no tenía nada que ofrecerles.

Ambas tenían un brillante futuro por delante y él no era quién para interponerse en el camino.

Tenía que dejarlas ir.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al hospital se encontraron con la sala de espera completamente vacía. Por un momento Tomoyo creyó que entraría a una zona de guerra, pero el lugar estaba inusualmente silencioso.

No había nadie conocido a su alrededor, miró confundida a su acompañante quien estudiaba también el lugar con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Vamos, en recepción nos deben decir —dijo ella tomando su mano.

Eriol asintió y ambos caminaron al mencionado lugar. Sin embargo, no necesitaron preguntar, pues cierta mujer salió de uno de los pasillos con el celular al oído. Al ver a la pelinegra, terminó su llamada y se acercó.

—¡Tomoyo! —exclamó al abrazarla de menta fraternal.

La chica se incomodó un poco, acción que aumentó al decir—: Señora Ikari.

Pero la mujer no se inmutó, tomó ambas manos de la chica y sonrió con ternura.

—Sakura se fue hace unos minutos, pero avisó que venían para acá —comentó poniendo la atención en el chico de lentes.

—Oh, él es Eriol.

La mujer sonrió aún más, si era posible.

—El novio. —Ambos chicos la miraron extrañados y ella rio antes de mover la mano para descartar lo que sea que estuvieran pensando—. Lien es demasiado comunicativo, y dramático; nos dijo hace semanas que tenías una nueva fuente de inspiración.

Las mejillas de Tomoyo se llenaron de color, pero al sentir la mano de Eriol en la suya, no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Se podría decir que sí —confesó.

La madre de Lien la volvió a abrazar antes de darle un beso en su mejilla y los vio a ambos con sumo cariño y empatía.

—Los va a necesitar, a todos... El camino será rocoso pero... Sé que estarán bien.

La vieron contrariados y ella apretó la mano de la pelinegra antes de soltarla.

—Está en la habitación cuatrocientos diez.

Tomoyo asintió y la vieron alejarse por los pasillos.

—¿Hablaba de Meiling? —cuestionó el inglés.

La chica se encogió de hombros, aunque supuso que sí lo hizo.

—¿Hablaste con Sakura? —preguntó Eriol en voz baja cuando subieron al elevador.

La chica suspiró y sacó su celular, su amiga solo le había dicho que vería a Syaoran y que hablarían más tarde.

—No, no sé qué sucedió, solo lo que dijo Touya, que el hombre los había atacado y estaban en el hospital —respondió cansada.

Eriol soltó su mano y la movió a su hombro, puso la cabeza sobre la de ella y suspiró.

—¿Recuerdas lo que dijimos? ¿La promesa?

La chica sintió su corazón brincar y su estómago revolverse. Pero asintió.

—Pase lo que pase, no tomamos partido.

Su acompañante apretó de nuevo su hombro cuando el elevador tintineó avisando que habían llegado a su destino. Ambos caminaron hacia la habitación y al llegar y abrir con sumo cuidado, se encontraron con sus amigos dormidos y abrazados sobre la cama del hospital.

Tomoyo sintió al inglés tensarse y ella no pudo evitar jadear al denotar el rostro de la pelinegra. Estaba lleno de golpes, lo poco que podían ver de sus brazos se veían morados, pero lo peor de todo es que se notaba que sus amigos habían llorado.

—Maldito, hijo de perra —espetó el inglés en su lengua natal.

La chica no pudo estar más de acuerdo. Por primera vez en su vida sintió un profundo odio y ganas de querer desaparecer a alguien.

* * *

Syaoran estaba recostado sobre el sofá que podía contar miles de historias sobre las mujeres que más amaba. Tenía el brazo sobre su frente y llevaba horas viendo el techo sin hacer ninguna otra cosa más que parpadear.

Se sentía vacío. Total y completamente vacío.

Eriol lo había llamado, varias veces. Pero ninguna contestó. No estaba de humor.

Probablemente ya sabía lo de Meiling y pensaba abogar por ella.

Escuchó un toque en la puerta y cerró los ojos no teniendo ganas de abrir. No pensaba moverse de ese sofá así el lugar estuviera en llamas.

De nuevo tocaron la puerta y el bufó, tomó uno de los cojines y lo puso sobre su rostro para tratar de acallar el sonido.

Esperaba que quien estuviera afuera, se hartara y fuera.

Pero no pasó, la persona del otro lado de la puerta insistió hasta que él terminó por aventar el cojín antes de incorporarse con un gesto de suma molestia.

—¡Bien!, Ya voy, Eriol, es increíble que no entiendas que... —Se levantó para abrir mientras hablaba, y grande fue su sorpresa al abrir y encontrarse con su propia mirada reflejada—. Yelan —susurró parpadeando en múltiples ocasiones para asegurarse de que su mente no le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

La mujer arqueó una ceja, más no lo corrigió por llamarla por su nombre de pila.

—¿Piensas dejarme aquí afuera toda la noche, Xiao Lang?

Y aunque tuvo el impulso de decir que sí mientras le cerraba la puerta en la cara, se limitó a hacerse a un lado y observarla entrar con el gesto tan neutral como pudo controlar.

La mujer era la gracia encarnada, se movió a través de su pequeña sala observando todo y deteniendo la mirada por unos instantes en el cubo de juguetes que ahora yacía debajo del escritorio de la Mac.

Finalmente, tomó asiento en el sofá y puso las manos sobre su regazo.

Él, por su lado, se apoyó de lado sobre la puerta y cruzó los brazos poniéndose a la defensiva.

—Te hacía en China —espetó.

La mujer fijó la mirada en el chico de manera impasible.

—Lo dudo, sabías que estuve en el concurso, Ying Fa no te lo ocultó.

Syaoran arqueó una ceja ante el nombre de Sakura.

—¿Tienes micrófonos en mi casa? ¿O como porqué...?

—La chica te ama, es obvio que no te oculta nada... Al menos no este tipo de cosas —alegó ella viendo hacia la ventana, frunció un poco el ceño y regresó la mirada a su hijo—. No es como la imaginé.

El castaño se mantuvo inerte, no dijo nada, solo escuchó y deseó que se fuera.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte, también se acabó —dijo despegándose de la puerta y caminando hacia su cocina—. Al parecer tenías razón, no estoy hecho para formar una familia.

El silencio se estableció en el lugar, él trató de no tomarle importancia y, en cambio, se dispuso a servirse un vaso de agua. Al beberlo, le dio la espalda a la que alguna vez llamó "madre".

—No debías formar una familia con Shinomoto, eso fue lo que dije, Xiao Lang.

El mencionado siguió sin voltear, terminó su bebida y puso el vaso en la tarja antes de acomodar las manos a cada costado de ésta.

—Ella, Sakura, ¿cuál es la diferencia? —cuestionó en un susurro cerrando los ojos y suspirando.

—Es un mundo de diferencia, por eso mi opinión no era la misma con Ying Fa.

El castaño frunció el ceño y tras abrir los ojos, volteó un poco, solo para verla de reojo.

—¿Ying Fa?

Su madre no se movió del lugar, lo veía de manera intensa, como si quisiera descubrir algo que solo ella podía.

—La chica me confrontó, jamás había visto tanta tenacidad en una persona hasta que me exigió hablar.

Syaoran no pudo evitar sonreír; sí, así era su flor. Regresó la vista al frente.

—Sakura —suspiró cansado mientras recordaba su rostro al salir del departamento, después de terminar lo de ellos.

—Xiao Lang, no me arrepiento —dijo la mujer.

El mencionado rio de manera irónica.

—No esperaba que lo hicieras —masculló encogiéndose de hombros.

Volteó y ladeó la cabeza cuando la encontró viendo fijamente la caja de juguetes de su hija.

—Algún día Sayuri crecerá y te darás cuenta que no puedes decidir por ella, que te va a poner en el lugar de espectador y deberás decidir si la dejas aprender o interfieres y bloqueas su aprendizaje —susurró en un hilo de voz.

El castaño abrió la boca para decir algo, pero cuando los ojos color ámbar de su madre se fijaron en él, la garganta se le cerró al vislumbrar las lágrimas contenidas.

—Y si decides ser espectador, tendrás que compartir su dolor en silencio; incluso cuando la escuches desmoronarse al teléfono con un buen amigo, te limitarás a observar de lejos... Lo harás porque sabes que es capaz de hacer las cosas sin tu ayuda o la del dinero.

Se miraron en silencio con la barra de la cocina en medio de ellos. Syaoran bajó la vista y trató de tragar el nudo en su garganta.

—No seré nada porque ella... Ella se ha ido y no puedo... —Su voz se quebró y empuñó con fuerza la barra de la cocina—. No puedo arruinarle más la vida —concluyó agachándose pero manteniendo las manos sobre la barra.

Su pecho se agitó con lágrimas silenciosas y negó con la cabeza.

—Lo hice mal, no debí arrebatarle...

En su dolor, no escuchó cuando la mujer se movió de su lugar, pero definitivamente sintió cuando lo rodeó con sus brazos y atrajo su cabeza a su pecho.

El latido del corazón de su madre inundó sus sentidos. De pronto se sintió como ese niño que solía buscarla tras una caída en la bicicleta, tras una mala calificación o tras una pelea con sus compañeros.

Puso los brazos también alrededor de ella y se dejó cobijar por ese amor que solo una madre podía dar. Lloró con toda el alma, dejando que su corazón se terminara de quebrar.

—Mi niño, aquí estoy —susurró ella en su oído apretando el abrazo.

Y aunque su corazón estaba hecho trizas, pudo sentir como Yelan estaba sosteniendo sus piezas rotas. Pudo percibir a su madre ahí con él asegurándole que aunque el panorama se veía oscuro... Estarían bien.

* * *

Estoy cerca del final, a unos capítulos, como tres o cuatro. Ya sé que el panorama de ve mal pero tengo un plan ;)

Gracias por estar aquí!


	38. Chapter 38

¡Regresé!

Se suponía que este capítulo tendría solo 5000 palabras pero se me disparó a 8000. Cómo son los finales estoy atando cabos.

Algunas personas me reclamaron el drama de la historia, lo lamento, sé que han sufrido mucho pero todo tiene razón de ser y espero que con este capítulo vayan viendo hacia donde quería ir.

Aún estoy retomando mi voz narrativa así que espero que el capítulo haya quedado bien.

Sin más, los dejo leer :)

* * *

 **Ella, tú y yo.**

* * *

Había perdido la noción del tiempo y de paso se aprendió uno que otro patrón en el techo de su vehículo.

Parpadeaba y suspiraba de vez en vez. Los ruidos del exterior eran lo único que se escuchaba y no se había movido de posición desde que regresó al hospital. Probablemente su cuello resintiría la posición, pero no le importaba, en realidad no podía dejar de ver el gris sobre su cabeza pensando en que así se percibía su vida desde que terminó con el hombre que amaba.

Se sentía vacía, ya ni lágrimas podía derramar porque todas se le acabaron en el trayecto de regreso.

Pero no se arrepentía, si bien amaba a Syaoran con todo lo que era, no podía seguir permitiendo que jugara así con su relación. Porque cada que podía le recordaba que ella no era familia y eso le dolía. Sabía que no lo hacía a propósito, que la situación estaba nublando su buen juicio, pero eso no justificaba su actitud.

Suspiró sabiendo que debía regresar al hospital para ver cómo estaban Meiling y Lien; ahora sus amigos eran prioridad, no podía hacer más por Syaoran y Sayuri; su ex novio ya tenía todo para luchar por la bebé y solo él podía actuar.

Su ex...

Sintió un punzante dolor en el pecho a la par que jadeaba, ahí iba de nuevo a llorar.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y puso las manos sobre su rostro. Estaba agotada en todos los sentidos, sentía que se iba a desmoronar en cualquier momento y que nadie podría sostener su caída.

Inhaló varias veces y trató de callar los gemidos de tristeza. Necesitaba ser fuerte, tenía que ver a sus amigos, hablar con su hermano, ver cómo iba la situación con Mao, hablar con Eriol para que fuera a buscar a Syaoran; tenía mucho qué hacer, no podía llorar más tiempo.

Con ese pensamiento en mente exhaló aire con suma lentitud antes de frotarse los ojos. Luego movió el retrovisor de su vehículo y revisó su rostro. Aún estaba roja, sus ojos se veían hinchados pero bien podría adjudicar su imagen a todo a lo que vivió hacía unas pocas horas.

Regresó el espejo a su postura original y tras soltar un fuerte y muy sonoro suspiro, abrió la puerta de su auto y salió de este para encaminarse al hospital.

Mantuvo la cabeza en alto e intentó no recordar lo que terminó. Practicó en su cabeza la plática que sostendría con Eriol y fue tanta su enajenación que levantó las cejas con sorpresa cuando se encontró frente a las puertas automáticas del lugar. Ni siquiera percibió lo que caminó para llegar.

Observó su reflejo en los vidrios y mordió su labio antes de brincar sintiendo un pulsante dolor. Por un momento olvidó lo demacrada que estaba su boca.

Las puertas se abrieron frente a ella y no pudo evitar voltear a ver a quien fuera que estuviera saliendo. Cierto inglés llevaba su celular al oído mientras daba instrucciones sobre pagos y contratos.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, ella se mantuvo impasible creyendo que se veía normal, incluso se obligó a sonreír, más no se dio cuenta que en realidad tenía un gesto lleno de tristeza que provoco que Eriol frunciera el ceño.

La castaña regresó la mirada a la puerta que se había cerrado detrás del empresario y permaneció en la misma posición sin hacer ningún intento por entrar al hospital.

—¿Sakura? —la llamó el inglés al acercarse sintiéndose contrariado por su actitud.

—¿Sabes cómo están Lien y Mei? Me tuve que ir y no supe si ya hablaron; el idiota de mi amigo puede ser un cabeza dura cuando quiere, tal vez debí llevarlo de la mano como niño chiquito... —Estaba balbuceando y lo sabía, pero se sentía ajena a su entorno, como un globo que estaba a punto de explotar bajo tanta presión.

Sintió una mano en su brazo y detuvo de golpe su absurdo monólogo. Orbes azules la veían con suma preocupación.

—¿Estás bien? —cuestionó el de lentes viéndola de manera fija.

Y fue como si esa pregunta abriera la caja de Pandora: los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de lágrimas, sus labios temblaron y comenzó a negar una y otra vez con la cabeza.

—No —gimió en voz casi inaudible sintiendo su cuerpo estremecerse ante el llanto que estaba a nada de desbordarse.

Eriol suspiró y miró unos momentos al suelo antes de decidir qué acción tomar, finalmente se acercó a la castaña para abrazarla con fuerza; fue hasta sentir que alguien la sostenía que la chica dejó salir todo: su miedo, desesperación, incertidumbre, dolor... Todo aquello que llevaba horas callando lo dejó salir en un mar de lágrimas; incluso llevó las manos a la espalda del inglés y empuñó con fuerza su camisa.

—No puedo más, ya no puedo —exclamó en el pecho del empresario.

Eriol levantó la cabeza y se encontró orbes amatistas. Tomoyo lo miraba con pesadez, pero sabía que era por ver a su amiga en tan mal estado y no por encontrarlo abrazando a la castaña. La chica le dio una muy pequeña sonrisa junto a un leve asentamiento antes de articular "gracias" y regresar al interior del hospital.

El inglés volvió a suspirar y dejó que la castaña se desahogara; los sollozos estremecían su cuerpo y podía sentir su camisa mojarse mientras ella balbuceaba palabras inentendibles en su pecho. Pasados unos minutos, cuando el llanto comenzó a menguar, la alejó un poco mientras ella hipeaba.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó en voz baja manteniendo las manos en sus hombros.

Sakura intentó limpiar las lágrimas que seguían recorriendo sus mejillas y le dio un vago asentimiento.

—Perdón, no sé...

Eriol negó y finalmente bajó los brazos.

—Estas cargando con mucho, creo que no te has dado cuenta que no estás sola —le dijo en voz baja.

Ella siguió limpiando lágrimas que no dejaban de brotar cada que parpadeaba.

—Es irónico que lo digas —masculló antes de hipear—. Tomando en cuenta cómo eras hace unos meses.

El inglés le dio media sonrisa antes de llevar la mirada detrás de ella, al interior del hospital dónde cierta chica hablaba por teléfono mientras enredaba su cabello negro en un dedo.

—La vida te puede cambiar en poco tiempo —refutó antes de volver su atención a ella—. No te voy a decir que todo eso quedó atrás; a veces me asusta Tomoyo, es muy...

—¿Aventada? —cuestionó Sakura arqueando una ceja mientras volvía a pasar su manga por los ojos.

El empresario rio ligeramente y negó.

—Entregada; todo lo que hace, lo hace con pasión y eso por momento me supera —confesó en un suspiro—. Pero es justo lo que necesitaba para empezar a cerrar ciclos.

Sakura lo vio contrariada y el inglés sacó un pañuelo de su pantalón antes de entregárselo.

—Hay personas que nos cambian la vida y nos enseñan que el pasado debe quedarse ahí, en el pasado; Syaoran... él es complicado; jamás terminó lo suyo con Akiho, solo huyó...

La castaña bajó la mirada y limpió las lágrimas que ahora parecían salir más rápido.

—Bueno, al menos algo hice bien —murmuró derrotada.

Eriol abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—¿Terminaron?

La chica se tapó el rostro con el pañuelo y asintió varias veces.

—¡No quiere luchar! Piensa dejar a Sayuri con esa... ¿por qué no ve que estamos aquí... que estoy aquí?

El inglés bufó y negó llevando la mirada al cielo.

—Porque piensa que al final es él contra el mundo...

Sakura sintió una profunda decepción al pensar que tal vez todos esos meses habían sido una falacia de la que apenas estaba desperando.

* * *

Nadie sabía lo que Syaoran había hecho la noche en que su padre murió. Nadie excepto la persona que estuvo con él.

Era uno de esos recuerdos que bloqueó cuando salió de China. En su mente, la actitud de la mujer que llamaba madre era un acto meramente bipolar, pues años después, cuando más la necesitó no estuvo. Sin embargo, bien se dice que "cuando tengas tus propios hijos entenderás", ya que el castaño empezó a asimilar lo que la matriarca Li le quiso enseñar al pasar al papel de espectadora.

No supo cómo ni cuándo, solo se perdió en esa familiar caricia sobre su cabello y en el olor de la mujer que una noche, hacía ya muchos años, le cantó mil veces para aligerar el dolor del duelo.

Tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba de manera apasible, no estaba dormido, pero se sentía ligeramente relajado; como si estuviera sobre una nube esponjosa observando su vida que por unos momentos se había quedado en pausa.

Su madre tenía ese don: Pausar la vida con solo una caricia.

Supuso que era tarde, pues ya no asomaba nada de luz a través de sus párpados y a lo lejos podía escuchar el cantar de un grillo. Casi no se percibían autos en la calle y los vecinos finalmente habían dejado de alegar sobre quién sacó al gato. Así de silencioso estaba su hogar.

Suspiró y finalmente abrió los ojos, oscuridad lo recibió.

—¿Siempre supiste dónde estaba? —Se aventuró a preguntar.

La caricia sobre su cabello no se detuvo, ni siquiera cuando Yelan decidió contestar.

—Desde que diste un paso fuera de la casa.

—¿Eriol sabía? —susurró.

—No; obviamente le pedí que te mantuviera cerca, pero jamás supo que te estaba cuidando desde China —respondió de manera sincera.

El castaño suspiró y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Tragó pesado y pensó antes de volver a hablar.

—¿Crees que deba dejarla con Akiho? —cuestionó en voz casi inaudible sintiendo el latido de su corazón acelerarse y retumbar hasta su cabeza.

Silencio lo recibió y levantó los párpados pensando que su madre le estaba diciendo, sin palabras, la respuesta; sin embargo, la mujer se movió un poco antes de contestar.

—Eso sólo tú lo puedes decidir, Xiao Lang —masculló—. Pero no quiero que lo hagas con los miedos entorpeciendo tu razomaniento.

Syaoran frunció el ceño y se incorporó para ver a su madre a la cara. Ella, por su lado, movió con ternura el cabello color chcolate que había caído sobre su frente.

—Estabas muy chico para recordarlo, pero cuando eras pequeño la empresa tuvo una caída; la mesa directiva habló sobre vender todo en partes y tu padre lo consideró creyendo que no la podría levantar desde cero.

El castaño se incorporó completamente y se acomodó junto a su madre poniendo toda su atención en el relato.

—Tus tíos, los padres de Meiling, vendieron sus acciones antes de que se decidiera algo. Entraron en pánico; es por eso que no tienen participación en la empresa —continuó con un gesto de molestia—. Tu padre supo desde ese momento que estaría solo... o eso creyó; olvidó que tenía una familia dispuesta a luchar con él.

Syaoran bajó la mirada con vergüenza, el rostro de Sakura apareció por su mente y comenzó a experimentar culpa al pensar en cómo terminó todo entre ellos y la razón por la que lo hizo.

—Cuando vino a mí con la propuesta de la venta, le pedí el divorcio.

El chico levantó la cabeza tan rápido que se mareó un poco, incluso abrió la boca ante la sorpresa que esa oración provocó.

—¿Qué? —preguntó en un susurro.

Yelan le dio una sonrisa llena de orgullo y eso lo descolocó.

—Le dije que si iba a renunciar a algo que amaba, por miedo, no quería estar para verlo... Y peor, que si estaba tomando decisiones sin preguntarme qué quería, no tenía sentido seguir juntos.

Toda esa conversación se estaba tornando muy personal para Syaoran. Entrelazó las manos en su regazo y apretó con fuerza.

—Nunca me enteré de eso —musitó suspirando.

Yelan puso su mano en la rodilla del chico llamando su atención, orbes ambarinos se vieron con fijación.

—Porque al final decidimos luchar contra todo, incluso contra la lógica... Fue difícil, tuvimos meses donde no alcanzaba ni para comida y los Hiragizawa nos ayudaban —contó la mujer sacando otros secreto que su hijo desconocía—. Pero solo fue en esos momentos, nos negamos a recibir inversión de ellos.

El castaño cerró los ojos sintiendo que le debía mucho más a Eriol de lo que pensó.

—Al final logramos levantar la empresa; y créeme que para mí no hubiera sido problema que heredaras junto a Shinomoto si ella hubiera estado contigo por las razones correctas...

Syaoran cubrió su rostro con las manos y gruñó.

—Nunca los engañó; ni a ti o Eriol o Me... —Cerró la boca de golpe y frunció el ceño sintiendo acidez inundar su estómago. No estaba listo para hablar de la mujer, tal vez jamás la volvería a mencionar.

Sentía la mirada de su madre sobre él y se movió incómodo. Sabía que tarde o temprano le tendría que contar quien inició todo el desastre. Bufó y abrió la boca para comenzar a confesar cuando el celular de su madre timbró. La mujer lo sacó de la pequeña bolsa que cargaba con ella y frunció el ceño al ver quién llamaba.

—Está afuera, qué sentido tiene llamar... —se dijo a sí misma antes de correr el dedo por la pantalla del aparato y ponérselo al oído—. Wei, sube, no hay nece...

El castaño observó a su madre y notó el gesto de sorpresa que se fue tornando poco a poco en uno de furia que pocas veces le había visto, incluso tenía la mandíbula tensa como si se estuviera conteniendo con todas sus fuerzas.

—¿Dónde? —la mujer preguntó con seriedad antes de asentir varias veces—. Bien, llama y vamos —espetó antes de colgar.

El chico sintió su corazón comenzar a latir rápido y no entendió muy bien la razón.

—¿Has hablado con Meiling? —cuestionó su madre guardando el télefono.

Syaoran esperó sentir la misma acidez de hace unos momentos, pero en vez de eso, un nudo se instaló en su garganta.

—No, tuvimos un problema y... —Sentía la absurda necesidad de justificar sus acciones, algo en la pregunta y la postura de su madre lo estaban llenando de una inentendible culpa—. Ella trajo a Akiho y me enteré, no hemos hablado desde entonces.

Yelan asintió y se levantó, cerró su bolsa y se encaminó a la puerta.

—Te espero abajo, no tardes —dijo sin más antes de abrir y salir, nunca cerró la puerta y el chico se quedó con la boca ligeramente abierta.

Parpadeó varias veces antes de pasar una mano por su cabello y negar, pasados unos segundos se dejó caer en el sofa y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos.

Sentía que ese día iba a ser eterno.

* * *

Humo salía de la taza frente a ella, tenía la cabeza recostada sobre una de las mesas de la cafetería y aunque los ojos le pesaban, no se atrevía a cerrarlos. El mundo estaba dando vueltas tan rápido que sentía que de descansar, aunque fuera unos minutos, se perdería de algo grande.

—¿Segura que no quieres que te vean las costillas? Cada que te mueves haces un gesto de dolor —dijo Tomoyo viendo a la castaña con consternación.

Sakura negó por lo que que sintió que fue una milésima vez.

—Estoy esperando una llamada; me siento bien, solo cansada —murmuró antes de bostezar.

Orbes azules y amatistas se miraron unos segundos antes de regresar la atención a la castaña.

—Puedes ir a dormir en mi auto, es más grande y cómodo, te buscamos si pasa algo —ofreció Eriol sintiendo la mano de Tomoyo apretar la suya en un gesto de agradecimiento.

Sin embargo, la chica volvió a negar.

—Mi abuelo va a llamar, no necesito... —Se detuvo de golpe y abrió los ojos con sorpresa al vislumbrar a su hermano en la entrada de la cafetería, pero eso no fue lo que provocó el gesto, fue que la persona de la que hablaba estaba a un lado—. Abuelo —masculló levantando la cabeza.

Sus acompañantes voltearon en dirección a dónde ella observaba, el inglés frunció el entrecejo al reconocer al anciano. Era imposible vivir en Tomoeda y no saber quién era.

Sakura se levantó y casi corrió hacia los dos hombres. Se abalanzó sobre el de más edad y lo abrazó con fuerza mientras le agradecía una y otra vez en voz baja.

Eriol se incorporó y al percibir a la pelinegra a su lado, masculló—: ¿Sakura es una Amamiya?

Al no recibir respuesta volteó y se encontró con la mirada un poco endurecida, pero a la vez, divertida de su novia.

—¿Qué pasa, señor Bond, eso no salió en su investigación? —preguntó con un tono lleno de ironía; el aludido levantó las cejas con sorpresa antes de mirarla con seriedad; sin embargo, Tomoyo se mantuvo sonriente—. Supongo que alguien le bloqueó ese pequeño detalle —concluyó antes de encojerse de hombros y dirigirse también hacia los hombres y Sakura.

El empresario cruzó los brazos y se tensó al observar a Tomoyo saludar con suma familiaridad a Masaki. Al parecer no sabía todo sobre las personas que dejaron entrar a sus vidas.

* * *

La primera vez que Syaoran la defendió fue en segundo grado de secundaria: Unos compañeros la estaban molestando porque no le gustaba vestir de manera femenina. Y no es que se le pudiera culpar, pues sus únicos amigos eran su primo y Eriol; así que usaba mas pantalones que faldas. Y si le sumaba que entrenaba parkour con el castaño... Pues, en definitiva sus prendas carecían de ese feminidad que al parecer la sociedad exigía.

Pero ella era feliz así, de alguna manera se sentía protegida por ambos chicos. Sin embargo, cuando la dura realidad golpeó a Eriol, aprendió que también debía ser pilar de los que amaba para que no se derrumbaran.

Así fue como terminó enredándose en una relación de abusos y violencia, todo por ayudar a ese chico que amaba con toda el alma y que bien podía ser su hermano.

Nunca se arrepintió, incluso esa primera vez que Mao la quebró, se sostuvo a su cordura pensando en que Syaoran y Sayuri lo valían. El amor fraternal era lo único que la mantenía anclada a esa tierra. En múltiples ocasiones pensó en acabar con su vida para ponerle punto final a la mísera existencia a la que su prometido la redujo. Pero el maldito la amenazó con sus seres queridos y no le quedó de otra más que soportar y callar.

Y creyó que su vida terminaría así, a manos de Mao. Nunca esperó nada bueno de la vida, incluso ya se había hecho a la idea de que sufriría hasta que al hombre se le pasara la mano. Pensó que sus únicos momentos de felicidad serian esas pocas semanas en Tomoeda junto a su sobrina y primo.

Pero todo se salió de control, incluso sus planes se fueron por la borda al enamorarse de un abogado.

Llevaba despierta al menos uno hora, Lien permaneció a su lado y le habló sobre cómo inició su pasantía con Yukito. Podía notar que el chico evitaba verla a toda costa y eso le dolía un poco, pero se mantenía callada y escuchando anécdota tras anécdota.

No tenía idea de qué iba a pasar, temía un poco por las consecuencias de sus actos. Sobretodo cada que veía la venda en el hombro de Lien. Lo pudo matar, eso no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza. Al parecer destruía todo lo que tocaba, por eso quería alejar al abogado que seguía sin moverse de la cama.

Ambos se sobresaltaron al escuchar un golpe en la puerta. Meiling se tensó y Lien endureció la mandíbula. El chico besó su frente antes de incorporarse y dirigirse a abrir. Una vez que lo hizo, la pelinegra escuchó murmullos, lo vio girar la cabeza en su dirección por un momento antes de mirar hacia arriba y asentir con tanta pesadez que la llenó de nerviosismo.

Trató de concentrar su atención en las manos que puso en su regazo y que apretaba una y otra vez.

—Hey, voy a ver a Yukito y regreso, ¿ok? —Escuchó de pronto.

Levantó la cabeza con un gesto lleno de terror. No quería quedarse sola, sabía el poder que Mao tenía y le daba pavor que mandara gente a terminarla.

Lien, percibiendo su miedo, la tomó de las manos y las acarició.

—No te preocupes, mi madre se queda contigo, ella trabaja aquí; creo que olvidé contarte que es enfermera —admitió un poco avergonzado.

Meiling lo miró contrariada antes de asentir.

—Sí, lo olvidaste... —Ella apretó el agarre del chico y tragó pesado—. ¿Crees... crees que lo dejen libre? Él tiene muchos contactos, puede que...

Su acompañante llevó las manos entrelazadas a sus labios y las besó.

—No te preocupes, te aseguro que no sale de esta —dijo sabiendo que la familia de Sakura estaba moviendo todo para que el desgraciado no saliera de prisión en mucho tiempo—. Pero debo ir a rectificar los testimonios; no tardaré, lo prometo.

La pelinegra suspiró de manera temblorosa antes de obligarse a sonreír, asintió varias veces y permitió que el futuro abogado uniera sus labios por unos momentos antes de recibir otro beso en la frente.

Meiling lo vio levantarse, decirle algo que no entendió —pues de pronto se sintió ajena a su entorno— y alejarse a la puerta dónde su madre observaba todo con un gesto de preocupación.

Una vez que se quedaron solas, la mujer se acercó a la cama y revisó sus signos vitales. Luego, levantó la cobija de la parte de abajo, dejando descubiertas sus piernas y la vio endurecer el gesto antes de pasar una pluma por la planta de su pie.

—¿Sientes eso? —la cuestionó.

Meiling asintió, aunque sabía que debió experimentar cosquillas y no solo el toque.

La madre de Lien suspiró con fuerza y regresó las cobijas a su estado original antes de ver el suero a su lado y revisar más cosas.

—Lo lamento —susurró de pronto la pelinegra cerrando los ojos con fuerza. No quería ver la molestía en los orbes grises de la dama, se sentía culpable por la herida de Lien, pues de no haber sido por ella, jamás se hubiera topado con su prometido.

—¿Qué lamentas, pequeña? —Escuchar el tono de desconcierto y la última palabra la descolocaron, así que levantó los párpados y miró a la mujer sintiendo lágrimas recorrer su rostro.

—Haber lastimado a Lien, de no ser por mí... por mi desesperación, nada de esto hubiera pasado —exclamó Meiling con la voz rota—. No quería involucrarlo; intenté... yo traté...

Su garganta se cerró y la voz ya le salía muy aguda así que se limitó a cerrar los ojos y llorar en silencio.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que percibiera como su cama se hundió bajo el peso de la mujer que había tomado asiento. Se estremeció al sentir el ligero y cuidadoso toque en su barbilla y jadeó a la par que abría los ojos para ver a la mujer que la observaba con orbes llenos de lágrimas.

—Pequeña, nada es tu culpa; tú no eres responsable del maltrato, ni de la violencia de ese inhumano... eres una víctima —aseguró en voz baja. Meiling abrió y cerró la boca varias veces no sabiendo cómo responder, la madre de Lien le dio una sonrisa—. También tardé en entenderlo, no te preocupes.

La pelinegra la vio con sorpresa.

—¿Usted... A usted...?

Chiasa le dio otra sonrisa, ésta con un deje de tristeza y asintió con suma lentitud.

—Por muchos años... Creí que así debía ser mi relación, que yo soportaba porque él iba a cambiar; tuvo que llegar alguien más a demostrarme que estaba lejos de entender el amor —confesó poniendo una mano sobre las de la chica.

—¿El papá de Lien? —cuestionó la joven.

Su acompañante asintió y ella mordió el interior de su mejilla; no se sentía identificada ni por error, la mujer frente a ella se veía fuerte, como si hubiera llevado una vida sencilla.

Tragó con dificultad y llevó las manos a su rostro no pudiendo creer que Chiasa hubiera vivido el infierno por el que Mao la hizo pasar.

—Estoy rota, jamás seré una mujer completa —gimió.

Sintió a su acompañante acercarse y bajar sus manos. La veía de una manera muy dulce, era algo que jamás había experimentado pues sus padres siempre la vieron como un trato de negocios. Jamás recibió ese tipo de cariño y eso la descolocaba, su mente no lograba asimilar que Lien y sus padres le tuvieran tanto cariño.

—Pequeña, no es así... No te das cuenta que con cada ataque te hiciste más fuerte —dijo con firmeza—. Las agresiones no definen lo que eres, está en ti ser fuerte para levantarte y salir a comerte el mundo.

Meiling dejó salir aire por la boca y sintió su labio inferior temblar.

—No sé como... No creo ser fuerte ni...

La madre de Lien miró algo detrás de ella antes de volver a verla.

—Primero debes afrontar tus tropiezos y luego... Al monstruo, pero estaremos contigo cada paso que des —susurró volviendo a apretar sus manos.

La chica la observó contrariada antes de notar que una vez más la mujer veía algo detrás de ella. Giró la cabeza siguiendo su mirada y sintió frío al encontrarse con ciertos orbes ambarinos que hacía pocos días, la habían visto como si fuera su peor enemiga.

* * *

 **Minutos antes.**

Syaoran bajó del vehículo sintiéndose confundido. Veía el hospital frente a él con el ceño fruncido y se mantuvo detrás de la puerta del auto no entendiendo nada de lo que estaba pasando.

—Wei, ¿te dijeron la habitación? —preguntó su madre cerrando la otra puerta.

El mencionado asintió antes de responder y encaminarse junto a la mujer al edificio blanco.

Pero el castaño permaneció inerte en la puerta del auto.

—¿Xiao Lang? —lo llamaron al notar que no los seguía.

El chico odiaba los hospitales, solo lo habían llevado de desgracia en desgracia.

—Los espero aquí —dijo mirando al interior del vehículo—. Ni siquiera sé porqué me trajeron —masculló después de unos momentos.

De reojo notó las zapatillas de su madre detenerse a su lado.

—¿Sabes qué hacía Meiling en Tomoeda? —preguntó en su lengua natal.

El castaño endureció la mandíbula.

—Arruinarme la vida —espetó manteniendo la conversación en la lengua extranjera.

Sintió la mano de su madre debajo de su barbilla antes de que ella levantara su rostro obligándolo a verla a los ojos.

—Huía de la triste vida a la que tus tíos la sometieron —refutó la mujer.

Syaoran hizo la cabeza hacia atrás escapando de su agarre.

—Eso nos hizo creer pero la verdad es que me entregó a Akiho, ella le dijo todo...

Yelan negó varias veces antes de tomar a su hijo del brazo y casi arrastrarlo con ella. El chico apenas pudo cerrar la puerta, se sentía como un crío al que iban a castigar por hacer travesuras.

—Xiao Lang, nunca te obligo a hacer nada, pero vas a hablar con tu prima en este mismo instante y vas a escuchar todo lo que tenga que decir. ¿Entendido?

Al alulido no le quedó más remedio que cerrar la boca y dejarse guíar. Bien podría escuchar a Meiling, pero estaba seguro de que no había nada que lo hiciera perdonar a la que alguna vez consideró su hermana.

—Mao llegó a Tomoeda desde hace una semana... ¿Te imaginas a qué vino? —cuestionó Yelan en voz baja a unos pasos de la puerta de entrada.

El castaño experimentó un fuerte retortijón en el estómago y el miedo comenzó a abrirse paso al levantar la mirada para observar el imponente y blanco lugar.

Pero nada lo preparó para ver a su prima como estaba a punto de verla.

* * *

Ahí estaban, frente a frente con unos tres metros de distancia entre ellos. Chiasa observó al chico por unos momentos antes de darle otro apretón a Meiling.

—Estará afuera —murmuró.

La pelinegra no dijo nada, solo llevó la mirada a su regazo y trató de controlar el rápido latido de su corazón.

Syaoran, por su lado, no supo qué hacer. Observó a la enfermera salir y una vez que cerró la puerta, él permaneció en el mismo lugar. Estaba experimentando una horrible revoltura de sentimientos que iban desde el coraje —que irónicamente ya no iba dirigido a la chica— hasta una profunda culpa.

Y no era para menos, su prima estaba llena de moretones en cada pedazo de piel que alcanzó a ver.

—Sé que no quieres estar aquí, no es necesario... —musitó Meiling sin levantar la mirada, suspiró y cerró los ojos—. Lo hice mal, lo acepto.

Silencio la recibió y por un momento incluso pensó que el chico había tomado su ofrecimiento y optó por retirarse. Aquello le dolió, pero pensó que lo tenía merecido.

—Sí, lo hiciste. —Escuchó y levantó el rostro no pudiendo creer que siguiera ahí. Syaora la veía de manera indescifrable. Tenía la mandíbula tensa y parecía estar luchando por tragar—. Pudimos evitar esto... pudimos hacer tanto...

La chica asintió y volvió a esconder la mirada.

—Lo sé, jamás me perdonaré que hayas perdido a Sayuri; me odio, fui tan estúpida al creer que no me iba a seguir, que me ayudaría...

Se sobresaltó y miró al chico que se había acercado hasta estar a un lado de la cama, él puso una mano en su brazo mientras la veía con los ojos llenos de dureza.

—No, no hablo de eso... Sayuri es importante y lo resolveré pero... —Pasó saliva con dificultad y clavó la mirada en los golpes de sus brazos—. Tú también lo eres y... ¿Fue... Acaso Mao...? —Meiling bajó la mirada mientras que él quitó la mano y las empuñó con fuerza—. Jodido bastardo —espetó.

La pelinegra lo vio incrédula.

—Xiao Lang...

El mencionado le dio la espalda y miró hacia arriba, estaba haciendo tanta fuerza con las manos que incluso temblaba.

—No puedo verte sin querer salir de aquí y matarlo con mis propias manos; ¡maldito enfermo! Merece sufrir todo lo que se pueda, debería morir de la peor manera... —Se quedó callado unos instantes antes de dejar salir en un suspiro—: Dios, esto es mi culpa.

La chica se inclinó un poco hacia su izquierda y con dificultad tomó la mano empuñada de su primo.

—No, yo decidí quedarme con él, recuerda que yo...

Syaoran volteó de golpe.

—¡¿Por quién lo hiciste?! Fue por nosotros y cuando... cuando más me necesitaste no estuve ahí, dejé que afrontaras esto sola; no te pude defender ni...

Meiling lo jaló hacia ella y con ambas manos rodeó la que el seguía manteniendo cerrada. Negó una y otra vez.

—No fue tu culpa, ni siquiera... —La voz se le quebró empezando a entender lo que Chiasa le quiso decir—. Ni siquiera fue mía; él tenía la opción de ser un buen hombre y prefirió ser... hacerme...

El castaño se dejó caer de rodillas junto a la cama de su prima.

—¡Perdón! Debí escucharte, dejar que me explicaras, así él no te habría hecho esto —lloró tomando las sábanas blancas en sus manos—. Perdí el sentido de la realidad y me concentré solo en mi desgracia, no...

La chica sintió su corazón desgarrarse al ver así a su primo, y cuando él escondió el rostro en la cama para sollozar, no pudo evitar abrazarlo e imitarlo.

—No, Xiao Lang, perdóname tú —dijo entre lágrimas—. Debí decirte lo que había hecho; pérdoname, por favor.

El aludido buscó las manos de su prima y las tomó en las suyas, ambos lloraron por unos minutos entendiendo el peso de sus errores. Finalmente, el castaño se levantó y abrazó a la chica con sumo cuidado, tratando de no tocar algún lugar golpeado. Se mantuvo de pie mientras que su prima lloró en silencio en su pecho; sin embargo, cuando la sábana del hospital se fue de lado, dejando ver las piernas casi verdes y llenas de marcas, sintió como si hielo le cayera encima. Suspiró de manera trémula y cerró los ojos tratando de controlar la furia que lo inundaba.

—Pagará, Mei, te juro por mi vida que va a pagar —susurró decidiendo que no necesitaba escuchar porqué Meiling se asoció con Akiho. De tan solo ver el estado en el que Mao la dejó, entendió que lo había hecho para escapar del monstruo que la violentó en muchas más formas de las que alguna vez se imaginó.

* * *

Sakura no podía dejar de ver a su abuelo mientras este hablaba con el grupo de abogados. Entre ellos obviamente estaban Lien y Yukito.

Mao no tenía oportunidad, aunque mandó a llamar al grupo de abogados que siempre lo sacaba de apuros, no contaban con que su abuelo ya hubiera pedido las copias de los vídeos de seguridad del hotel y el testimonio de la mucama que la vio con Lien.

Y solo estaba empezando.

Las heridas de Meiling hablaban por sí solas y el cinturón encontrado en el suelo no ayudaba a Mao en su defensa.

No harían nada ilegal, solo aceleraron la recolección de pruebas para no dejar que los abogados del hombre las desaparecieran.

—Vamos por algo de comer, Sakura, te ves pálida —dijo Tomoyo tomándola de la mano.

Orbes verdes la vieron con cansancio y suma tristeza.

—No tengo hambre, quiero saber qué va a pasar.

La pelinegra la tomó con ambas manos.

—Lien nos dirá, ya sabes cómo es —alegó con una sonrisa—. Vamos sirve que tomas algo de aire.

La chica suspiró y asintió levemente mientras que su mejor amiga la llevaba por la sala de espera hasta la salida del hospital. Una vez afuera, caminaron hacia la plaza de comida que estaba a unos cuantos metros.

—¿Ya entraste a verla? Yo no he tenido el coraje —musitó de pronto Sakura.

Escuchó a Tomoyo suspirar más no dejó de caminar.

—La vi de lejos, estaba con Lien y no quisimos interrumpir —explicó.

—Quisimos —repitió la castaña en un hilo de voz.

Su amiga abrió la puerta de un pequeño restaurante de comida típica y recargó la cabeza en ésta.

—Supongo que las cosas salieron mal con Syaoran.

Orbes verdes la miraron con tristeza y asintió.

—Lo terminé... —La mirada de su amiga se mantuvo inerte y supuso que ya lo había previsto—. No quiere escuchar razones y no puedo quedarme a ver cómo deja ir lo que más ama en la vida.

Permanecieron en la puerta hasta que Tomoyo hizo un pequeño movimiento con la cabeza.

—¿Te despedirás?

Sakura suspiró y su labio inferior tembló, su amiga la conocía tan bien que ya sabía que pensaba hacer.

—No sé, no quiero hacernos más daño...

La pelinegra asintió y la instó a entrar al restaurante.

—Vamos a comer, pensarás mejor con algo en el estómago.

La chica le dio una pequeña sonrisa y juntas se adentraron al lugar.

* * *

Eriol nunca había sido de espíar. Sí, investigaba a las personas cuando era necesario, pero no consideraba que espíar e investigar fueran lo mismo. Actualmente estaba espíando a cierto abogado.

Lien caminaba de un lado a otro por el hospital, por momentos se detenía, se apoyaba en el muro a su lado y empuñaba las manos antes de bufar exasperado. Algo le decía al empresario que no había escuchado buenas noticias en la reunión que tuvieron con Masaki.

Una vez más el chico comenzó a caminar entre pasillos, enfermeras y doctores. Aunque el inglés sí notó un cambio, parecía que avanzaba decidido a hacer algo. Él lo observó y finalmente lo siguió hasta una puerta en dónde Lien miró a ambos lados antes de entrar y cerrar.

Eriol frunció el ceño extrañado y se acercó, una vez frente a la puerta notó que tenía un letero de "solo personal". El abogado estaba lejos de pertenecer a los trabajadores del hospital. Pensó unos momentos antes de negar con la cabeza y recargarse en el muro de la izquierda con los brazos cruzados.

Pasados unos diez minutos, la puerta se abrió y por ella salió un aparente enfermero que tenía la mitad del rostro cubierto por un cubrebocas.

—¿En esta ciudad uno se gradua de medicina en cinco minutos? —cuestionó el de lentes manteniendo la mirada en el suelo.

El abogado se sobresaltó y giró para mirarlo con ambas cejas levantadas. Fue cuando Eriol alzó el rostro para observarlo.

—Es para... pasar más tiempo con Mei, no quiero que me saquen pasadas las horas de visita —se justificó Lien de manera titubeante.

El empresario negó y elevó la mirada al techo.

—Estoy seguro de que no te sacarían si Sakura interviene —masculló antes de mirar de nuevo los orbes grises del chico—. Sea lo que sea que estás planeando, vas a tirar tu vida por el drenaje y dejarás sola a Meiling —susurró.

El futuro abogado bajó la mirada y empuñó las manos.

—No entiendes, ese desgraciado no puede salir del país; en cualquiero otro lado podría pagar su libertad y regresar a terminar con ella —espetó.

Eriol endureció la mandíbula.

—Pidió extradición —gruñó antes de quitarse los lentes—. Es inteligente el bastardo.

Lien asintió y se quitó gorro y cubrebocas antes de apoyarse a un lado del inglés.

—Dime que no has pensado en que estaría mejor muerto, nadie lo extrañaría —musitó cerrando los ojos sintiéndose cansado—. Si no es Meiling, podría ser otra chica; es un depredador.

Su acompañante asintió y miró a su derecha para encontrar a cierto castaño caminando en su dirección.

—Tal vez sea hora de unir fuerzas —susurró pensando en lo que Tomoyo alguna vez mencionó sobre sus apellidos—. Creo que hay manera de hacer que permanezca en Tomoeda.

Lien lo vio confundido antes de seguir su mirada y comenzar a atar cabos.

Si Mao pensaba usar su nombre para escapar, tendrían que combatir de la misma manera.

* * *

Sakura movía el popote de su malteada de lado a lado. Era lo único que se le había antojado, el plato de hoy cakes estaba intacto frente a ella y su estómago no parecía interesado en el alimento.

Tomoyo recibió una llamada y salió del restaurante al escuchar lo que sea que Eriol le estuviera diciendo. De hecho, su amiga la vio unos momentos antes de asentir y decir que no tardaba al levantarse y dejarla.

Todo era un desastre, entre lo de Sayuri y Meiling no sabía para dónde hacerse. Esperaba que mínimo Syaoran hubiera revisado los papeles que le dio o que hablara con su prima.

Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos, que solo percibió la silla frente a ella moverse. No levantó la mirada ni nada, se mantuvo observando la bebida mientras hablaba.

—¿Todo bien con Eriol? No me dijiste... —Se detuvo abruptamente cuando de reojo notó caireles dorados.

Frunció el ceño y alzó la cabeza para encontrarse con ojos azules llenos de frialdad.

—Nos seguimos encontrando, esto parece cosa del destino —se burló Akiho poniendo las manos sobre la mesa—. Venía a ver a un amigo, pero te encontré aquí sentada ahogándote en la miseria, tenía que pasar a saludar.

Sakura recargó la espalda sobre su silla y cruzó sus brazos.

—No te cansas —espetó negando con la cabeza.

La chica se encogió de hombros entrelazando sus manos antes de ponerlas debajo de su barbilla.

—¿Cómo está Xiao Lang?

Furia inundó a Sakura así que se limitó a bajar las manos para empuñarlas sin que la otra viera lo que estaba provocando.

—Tu nivel de cinismo me debería sorprender, pero no lo hace —gruñó la castaña antes de suspirar—. ¿Qué quieres, Akiho? ¿No hiciste ya suficiente?

Orbes verdes y azules se enfrentaron en silencio hasta que la rubia sonrió.

—Vengo a proponerte algo.

Sakura arqueó una ceja.

—¿Cómo le hiciste a Meiling?

La chica no se mostró arrepentida ni nada, de hecho, se mantuvo impasible aún sabiendo lo que había provocado al llamarle a Mao. Tenía cosas más importantes que arreglar.

—Vete, desaparece de la vida de Xiao Lang y dejaré que sea parte de la vida de Sayuri —dijo con temple.

La castaña la vio con un deje de sorpresa.

—¿Todo esto para que lo deje? —cuestionó incrédula y recibió por respuesta otro encogimiento de hombros. Sakura entrecerró los ojos—. Eres una egoísta, viste que estaba rehaciendo su vida, amando de...

—Jamás te va a amar como a mí, soy la madre de su hija y el amor de su vida —la interrumpió tajante Akiho.

La castaña la miró incrédula.

—Si eso es cierto, ¿por qué hacer esto? ¿Por qué vienes a pedirme que me aleje si estás tan segura de lo que eres para él?

La chica echó su cabello hacia atrás.

—Llevaba meses solo, es obvio que se confundió y conformó con lo primero que se le ofreció —ironizó viéndola de arriba a abajo.

Fue entonces que Sakura le dio una sonrisa llena de lástima.

—Él me besó —susurró con tristeza—. No buscaba nada con él, solo apoyarlo con Sayuri.

Akiho cruzó sus brazos y trató de mantener una máscara de neutralidad.

—Desaparece de nuestras vidas, si no te vas te juro que jamás volverá a ver a Sayuri.

La castaña negó varias veces.

—Eres tan egoísta que serías capaz de provocarle infelicidad a tu propia hija con tal de vengarte... Ni siquiera la quieres, te aseguro que no sabes cómo tratarla y solo la aventaste con una niñera.

—Lo que yo haga con mi hija no es tu asunto, si quiero mandarla a un internado...

Sakura azotó ambas manos sobre la mesa provocando que todos los comensales voltearan a verlas.

—No te puedes decir su madre cuando todo lo que te mueve es rencor; no la quieres, solo es tu instrumento para dañar a Syaoran...

—¡La prefirió! ¡Pudimos ser felices y él la eligió sobre mí! —exclamó Akiho con los ojos desorbitados—. Perderme era más aceptable que dejar que la niña fuera criada por otra familia...

Sakura se levantó y apoyó las manos sobre la mesa viendo a la chica con dureza.

—¡Eso es amor! Algo que tú jamás serás capaz de entender porque estás ensimismada —espetó—. Tú eres la que no los merece, ni hoy ni mañana ni nunca; podrás separarlos e impedir que sean felices pero el día de mañana, cuando tu propia sangre descubra lo que hiciste y te desprecie te vas a arrepentir... ¡Eres capaz de ver a tu hija sufrir por tu maldito ego!

El restaurante quedó en silencio, Akiho se dio cuenta que eran el centro de atención y bajó las manos para alisar inexistentes arrugas de su falda.

—Pagan justos por pecadores —masculló sin un deje de preocupación.

Sakura sintió como si fuego recorriera sus venas, un inmenso odio y coraje tomaron posesión de ella. Se inclinó a la altura de su acompañante y la vio directamente a los ojos.

—Si le haces algo a Sayuri, si te atreves a amargar su vida vas a saber quién soy, Akiho... esa niña es mi vida entera y así no esté en carne y hueso con ella, te aseguro que estaré al pendiente.

La mencionada la vio con sorpresa antes de fruncir el ceño.

La castaña se enderezó y tras sacar unos billetes de su pantalón, los dejó en la mesa.

—Aún no sabes lo que soy capaz de hacer por aquellos a los que amo; pero ve y pregúntale a Mao quién le está frustrando sus planes —masculló antes de darse la vuelta para salir del lugar.

Akiho sintió un escalofrío recorrerla de pies a cabeza.

Si Sakura tenía conocimiento de que estaba asociada con Mao... ¿Quién más lo sabría?

* * *

Sentía un dolor punzante en su sien. Las personas a su alrededor hablaban sobre demandar de manera conjunta y que él tomara su posición como un Li para ejercer incluso más presión. Tenía una mano sobre la frente mientras Tomoyo explicaba cómo sería el actuar de las cuatro familias.

Cuatro, eso le hizo ruido pero siguió escuchando sin realmente poner mucha atención. El dolor de cabeza lo estaba matando.

—Las denuncias que mas pesarían son las de Meiling y Sakura; Touya dijo que las lesiones de su hermana no son graves pero que de igual manera la atacó y eso tiene enfurecido a Masaki —comentó Lien.

Aquel comentario fue suficiente para que el castaño levantara la cabeza y se concentrara en la plática.

—¡¿Qué?!

Sus amigos lo voltearon a ver.

—Creí que te había ido a ver... —masculló Tomoyo cruzando los brazos.

Syaoran asintió.

—Pero no me dijo, me cambió el tema tan abruptamente a lo de Sayuri que no... —Se quedó callado al comenzar a atar cabos. Los golpes de la castaña... el vendaje de Lien—. Estaban con Meiling —concluyó en un hilo de voz.

Lien miró hacia arriba recordando que no había querido ir. Si no hubiera sido por su insistente amiga, tal vez estarían contando otra historia... enterrando dos cuerpos. Se estremeció ante este último pensamiento.

—Masaki Amamiya no dejará que Mao salga del país tan fácilmente, estamos hablando de que agredió a su nieta —comentó Eriol regresando a la plática inical—. Pero tú y yo no tenemos nada con qué retenerlo —continuó viendo a Tomoyo.

Todo era un caos en la cabeza de Syaoran, estaba escuchando pero se sentía ajeno, solo recordaba los golpes de Sakura y pensaba en lo que su amigo estaba diciendo, frunció el entrecejo y miró a Lien.

—Amamiya... ¿la familia de Sakura no es Kinomoto?

—Por parte de mi padre soy Kinomoto, pero la familia de mi madre son los Amamiya —intervino la aludida apareciendo junto a su mejor amiga. Orbes ambarinos y esmeralda se miraron en silencio antes de que Lien se aclarara la garganta.

—Supongo que con las denuncias de Mei y Sakura bastará para que no haya extradición —murmuró en un suspiro—. Iré a hablar con Yukito.

Se dio la vuelta y tras ver de manera significativa a Tomoyo, comenzó a alejarse. La chica tomó la mano de Eriol y lo jaló con ella.

—Te esperamos en la cafetería —dijo viendo a su amiga.

Sakura le dio una diminuta sonrisa y una vez que se quedó sola con Syaoran, suspiró.

—¿Estás bien? —cuestionó el mencionado observando a la chica y centrando su atención en el moretón de su boca. Tenía ganas de tocarla pero se mantuvo alejado pues ya no eran nada.

Ella asintió y señaló hacia atrás con su pulgar.

—Supongo que ya hablaste con Meiling.

El castaño pasó una mano por su cabello y movió la cabeza de manera afirmativa.

—Tenías razón, debí escuchar —susurró arrepentido notando que tambien había un moretón en su brazo derecho. Endureció la mandíbula antes de negar—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que sucedió?

Ella se abrazó y brincó un poco al posar los brazos debajo de sus costillas, un acto que no pasó desapercibido por su acompañante.

—Tenías que ver esos papeles, mientras más rápido metas una contrademanda, menos posibilidades tiene Akiho de llevarse a Sayuri —explicó cansada y cerró los ojos—. Aquí ya estaba la situación bajo control, no permitiré que se haga otra injusticia —murmuró.

Syaoran entendió la extensión de sus palabras.

—Sakura yo... no sé...

—Me voy a América —interrumpió tajante ella mientras apretaba un poco el abrazo sobre su cuerpo.

El chico la vio incrédulo mientras ella evitaba su mirada a toda costa.

—¿Qué? —preguntó en un susurro.

La castaña mordió su labio y brincó al sentir ardor. Tragó pesado y fijó la vista en el suelo.

—Tengo una pasantía y beca esperándome allá, no lo había mencionado porque... honestamente no pensaba irme pero creo que es lo mejor —dijo tratando de contener el temblor de su voz—. Tenía miedo de no ser suficiente, ¿sabes?

El castaño se quedó sin palabras, aunque su corazón latía dolorosamente fuerte y a gran velocidad al entender que la chica que amaba con el alma se iría del otro lado del mundo.

—Lo eres —alegó él en voz baja.

Sakura sonrió un poco y lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Me hiciste ver eso, que puedo lograr las cosas; aunque el proyecto... pues en sí tú lo desarrollaste, pero como dijiste, era mi idea.

Syaoran metió las manos a las bolsas de su pantalón.

—¿Cuándo te vas? —preguntó en voz baja.

La chica miró hacia arriba.

—Apenas se resuelva todo esto... cuando las cosas se encaminen a lo que deben de ser.

Él entendió que eso también incluía su situación con Sayuri. Asintió y la vio obligándose a sonreír.

—Te irá mejor que aquí, te lo puedo asegurar.

La castaña le regresó el gesto y lo vio llevar la mirada a algo detrás de ella. Notó en sus facciones algún tipo de decisión y suspiró en silencio.

—Ve —masculló, Syaoran la miró extrañado y ella hizo un moviemiento con la cabeza—. Iré a ver a Meiling, haz lo que tengas que hacer.

Se observaron por unos segundos antes de que él se acercara y, sintiendo su corazón romperse, depositara un beso en su frente.

—Gracias —susurró sobre su piel antes de casi correr hacia el abogado que acababa de ver saliendo de uno de los pasillos.

Sakura se quedó en el mismo lugar tratando de grabarse la sensación de los labios de Syaoran para la eternidad.

—Gracias a ti, mi amor —musitó con la voz quebrada.

* * *

Lo encontró justo con la última persona con la que quería lidiar, pero se tragó su vergüenza y se acercó al abogado de lentes que hablaba con cierto doctor que ya lo veía con cara de pocos amigos.

—Li, no sabía que estabas aquí —exclamó Yukito al notarlo.

Syaoran se aclaró la garganta y trató de no mirar a Touya quien hasta había cruzado los brazos.

—Sí... vine a ver a mi prima y... ¿estamos a tiempo de meter una contrademanda?

El doctor y el abogado se voltearon a ver antes de mirar de nuevo al chico que parecía querer que la tierra se lo tragara.

—Te escucho —dijo Yukito.

El castaño asintió y comenzó a relatar lo que suponía que ya estaba evidenciado en los papeles que Sakura le dio.

Por amor uno a veces deja ir... como lo haría con Sakura, la dejaría volar para que la chica llegara tan alto como se merecía.

Pero también por amor se lucha, y pensaba usar todas sus cartas y llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias para recuperar a su hija.

* * *

El próximo capítulo está casi escrito, solo debo cuadrar cosas, espero no tardar.

También quiero sacar el nuevo de "Escúchame" así que sabrán de mí pronto ;)

Espero les haya gustado, casi no hubo SS pero tenía que ir cerrando cosas.

¡Nos vemos!


	39. Chapter 39

Se supone que este era el penúltimo capítulo, pero estos personajes hacen lo que quieren y la historia se alargó... Bastante.

En fin, sigo cerrando asuntos, espero les guste lo que estoy haciendo, ya estamos super cerca de final ;)

* * *

 **Ella, tú y yo.**

* * *

 **26 de Agosto 2018**

No era posible que el cuerpo le pudiera doler como actualmente lo hacía. Las piernas le temblaban y sentía que los pechos le iban a estallar al estar llenos de esa leche que estaba cansada de sacarse con la mano.

¿Por qué no escuchó a su madre?

Eso sin mencionar lo mucho que le ardía ahí abajo cada que iba a orinar. Lllevaba casi una hora levantándose una y otra vez para acudir al baño. Odiaba ver la sangre roja y sentir tanto dolor.

¿Dónde demonios estaba Xiao Lang?

Debería estar ahí a su lado dándole palabras de ánimo o ya de mínimo agradeciéndole por llevar el embarazo a término... por así decirlo.

Gimió de dolor y se acostó de lado no soportando la posición. Jamás volvería a pasar por eso, no pensaba tener un solo hijo más. Por nadie.

Escuchó la puerta a su espalda ser abierta y con mucha dificultad se giró. Ahí estaba, la fuente de todas sus desgracias... O más bien el objeto de su obsesión.

El chico vio hacía todos lados con nerviosismo antes de llevar su atención a ella. Tenía medio cuerpo asomado por la entrada y con una mano sostenía la puerta.

—La van a traer en un momento, dijeron que pueden dejar aquí la incubadora para que la veas —masculló bajando la mirada.

Ella frunció el ceño y se sintió decepcionada al no escuchar un "¿cómo te sientes?" salir de su boca.

—Casi muero, ¿sabías, Xiao Lang? —espetó molesta.

El mencionado la miró contrariado antes de ver hacia el pasillo de afuera.

—No fue así, tuviste un parto difícil porque se adelantó, pero no estuviste a punto de morir, Akiho —alegó endureciendo la mirada.

La chica abrió ligeramente la boca.

—¿Quién estuvo ahí? ¿Tú o yo? Sentí como si la vida se me fuera...

Orbes ambarinos parecieron destellar con enojo.

—Eso pasa cuando tomas unas jodidas pastillas para... —Tensó la mandíbula y ella percibió que su enojo iba en aumento—. ¡¿Tanto te costaba esperar dos meses?!

Akiho se incorporó con dificultad en la cama, empuñó las manos y lo miró enfurecida.

—Lo quise terminar desde antes, pero no, tú y tu maldita necesidad de tener una familia...

—¡Solo lo hiciste porque es una niña! —exclamó el castaño entrando a la habitación y señalándola de manera acusatoria—. Si hubiera sido niño no habrías atentado contra su vida tantas veces... ¡Es tu sangre! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?!

Ambos respiraban con fuerza, el chico parecía incluso hacerlo de manera ajetreada. Ella desvió la mirada sintiendo una punzada de dolor junto a ese molesto ardor en su zona baja.

—Estoy muy joven para ser madre —susurró.

Él abrió la boca para refutar pero un toque en la puerta interrumpió la discusión. Ambos voltearon y observaron a la pediatra asomarse con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

—Les tengo un regalo —les dijo antes de desaparecer y abrir más la puerta para pasar por ella lo que parecía ser una cápsula transparente en donde un diminuto cuerpo conectado a varios cables respiraba de manera rápida.

Un enfermero junto a otras dos mujeres entraron y acomodaron la incubadora junto a la cama de Akiho. La pediatra les siguió, llevaba en las manos lo que era el historial de la pequeña bebé de siete meses.

La chica miró con detenimiento el pequeño ser que yacía a su lado. Sintió algo en su corazón y llevó la atención al chico de cabello castaño. Sin embargo, al notar la mirada perdida y fascinada del que se suponía era su novio, enojo la invadió.

—¿Está bien? —cuestionó en voz baja Syaoran.

La pediatra asintió y comenzó a dar explicaciones que ella bloqueó. Empuñó las manos en su regazo y cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de contener lágrimas de frustración.

Ya no era el centro de atención, ni siquiera recibió algún gesto de cariño de su susodicha pareja, todo el interés se lo había robado esa niña que la había dejado adolorida y con un cuerpo flácido.

Suspiró de manera silenciosa y se juró a sí misma que nadie la dejaría en segundo plano... Así tuviera que deshacerse de la niña, Syaoran la volvería a ver como si fuera lo más importante de su vida.

* * *

—¿Lo amas?

Orbes verdes parpadearon en exageración antes de cruzarse con unos carmesí que la veían de manera fija a pesar de estar llena de golpes.

La pregunta quedó suspendida en el aire, solo se escuchaba el bip del monitor a un lado.

—¿Importa? —cuestionó de regreso en un suspiro, pasados unos segundos.

Meiling ladeó la cabeza y pareció estudiarla en silencio.

Había entrado hace poco más de diez minutos, después de las preguntas de rutina como: ¿estás bien?, ¿necesitas algo?, etc. Un silencio incómodo se posó en el lugar hasta que la pelinegra hizo aquella pregunta que no necesitaba ser contestada porque las acciones hablaban más que mil palabras.

—Creo que jamás lo había cuestionado... pero mi duda es si lo amas a él o a Sayuri... son cosas diferentes —alegó la chica entrelazando las manos en su regazo.

Sakura se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla y miró hacia la ventana.

—Sayuri se robó mi corazón desde el primer instante, pero él... ni siquiera me di cuenta... es raro no saber cuándo me enamoré tan perdidamente de tu primo al grado de querer verlo feliz aunque no sea conmigo.

—O sea que incluso recuperando a Sayuri, tus planes seguirían siendo los mismos —concluyó Meiling.

La castaña asintió con lentitud antes de suspirar.

—Es lo justo, ¿no crees? Que cada uno persiga sus sueños... estando yo aqui, creo que sentiría que ese trabajo no le pertenece.

Su acompañante bufó e hizo girar los ojos.

—En eso tienes razón... pero aún así no apoyo que te vayas, creo que le harás mucha falta.

Sakura le dio una diminuta sonrisa.

—Todos hacemos lo que debemos para que nuestros seres amados sean felices.

La pelinegra bajó la mirada a sus manos y observó algunos de los rasguños de sus brazos. Pareció pensar mucho lo que quería expresar en voz alta.

—Lien me dijo que me ama —murmuró de pronto cerrando los ojos antes de soltar un tembloso suspiro.

La castaña levantó las cejas con sorpresa sintiendo un inexplicable entusiasmo al escuchar aquella confesión; no pudo evitar sonreír como boba.

—¿En serio? —cuestionó sin borrar el gesto de su rostro.

Meiling asintió una vez antes de negar y morder el interior de su mejilla.

—Creo que fue la emoción del momento, no sé como podría amarme tan rápido... —Se detuvo de golpe y miró extrañada a la chica que había tomado sus manos en las propias.

Sakura la veía con suma gentileza.

—Conozco a la prefección a ese hombre, lo último que él buscaba era un compromiso; antes de que aparecieras me dijo que no estaba hecho para eso, que era feliz sin una pareja fija... creéme cuando te digo que si te lo dijo es porque lo siente.

Los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas, su corazón daba vueltas dentro de su pecho pero el miedo la tenía casi paralizada.

—No sé amar, no me creo capaz de poder corresponderle —masculló con la voz quebrada—. Ve todo lo que pasó por dejarlo entrar —alegó cerrando los ojos y estremeciéndose al escuchar en su mente el disparo que pudo ser terminal.

La castaña le dio una sonrisa cargada de tristeza.

—Sabes hacerlo, mira hasta donde llegaste por tu familia... aunque con Lien no es el mismo tipo de amor, sé que podrás encontrar la felicidad si te das la oportunidad, todos merecemos ser felices... Bueno, no todos, pero tú en definitiva lo mereces —dijo pensando en que Mao no merecía ni un gramo de paz en su vida por todo lo que le hizo a la chica frente a ella.

Cabello negro cubrió el rostro de la que escuchaba palabras que le costaba asimilar. Se imaginó los días venideros y un estremecimiento la recorrió al recordar que probablemente tendría que enfrentar a Mao cara a cara.

Pero el recordar que probablemente todo valdría la pena por ver a su primo feliz, le dio un poco de fuerza.

—¿Me prometes algo? —preguntó en voz baja. Sakura asintió apretando un poco sus manos y Meiling la vio directamene a los ojos—. Volverás, no importa cuánto tiempo pase, pero algún día volverás a nosotros... tu familia.

Sakura abrió la boca ligeramente y sintió un nudo en la garganta junto a su corazón brincar. No supo cuántos segundos pasaron pero cuando quiso responder, su voz no cooperó; finalmente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y no pudo evitar mover la cabeza de manera afirmativa varias veces antes de recibir un abrazo que jamás se esperó de la pelinegra.

Se mantuvieron así, abrazadas, sin darse cuenta de que orbes ambarinos habían visto ese último intercambio desde la puerta.

* * *

Miró la hora en su reloj de muñeca mientras esperaba a cierta mujer de ojos amatistas en la cafetería del hospital. Se suponía que tenía que ver a su padre en una hora para cenar y no pensaba dejarla sola. Aunque ella le decía que estaba bien, podía ver su renuencia a hablar con el hombre sobre cierto título que la pelinegra aún no sabía si tomar o rechazar.

Tomó un sorbo del té frente a él antes de levantar la mirada y arquear una ceja ante la presencia de cierta mujer que hacía pocos días le había dado a entender que no quería involucrarse en la vida de su hijo.

La dama se acercó hasta su mesa y se sentó con toda la gracia que la caracterizaba, lo miraba con seriedad y él no pudo evitar regresarle el gesto.

—¿Viniste a ver a Meiling? —preguntó no teniendo otra explicación para su presencia.

La dama subió las manos a la mesa y puso una sobre la otra.

—En parte —contestó de manera cortante.

Eriol asintió y llevó la mirada a la entrada de la cafetería donde Wei hablaba con un médico.

—Pudiste evitar esa relación —acusó sabiendo que había callado su opinión demasiado tiempo y que el hacerlo llevó a Meiling a vivir un infierno.

—Aunque no lo creas, Eriol, una de mis prioridades fue entretener a Mao el suficiente tiempo para que mi sobrina escapara —refutó la mujer recibiendo una mirada extrañada—. No tenía voz ni voto en lo que mis cuñados hicieron, eso deberías saberlo... cuando vendieron sus acciones de la empresa se desvincularon de todo lo que éramos, por eso prácticamente vendieron a su hija.

El inglés endureció la mandíbula antes de terminar de analizar lo que le estaba diciendo, cuando finalmente digirió las palabras, abrió un poco los ojos con sorpresa.

—Mao no siguió a Meiling a Francia a petición tuya —concluyó.

Yelan asintió una sola vez.

—Estábamos en medio del proyecto para la nueva presa en el río Mekong, estuvimos en Tailandia planeando y manteniendo tan ocupado al hombre para que no tuviera tiempo de pensar en lo que hacía mi sobrina —explicó.

El empresario arrugó el entrecejo confundido.

—¿Entonces cómo llegó aquí?

El gesto de la mujer se endureció y casi obscureció.

—Shinomoto —espetó habiendo sido informada de lo que la mencionada había hecho hace unos pocos días.

Ira llenó a Eriol y bajó la mirada a sus manos empuñadas.

—No tiene límites —gruñó en su lengua natal.

La dama movió la cabeza de manera negativa antes de alcanzar a ver por la ventana de la cafetereía, esa que daba al estacionamiento, a su hijo caminar con pasos decisivos a lo que suponía era el vehículo que habían rentado Wei y ella.

—Pero está a punto de recibirlos —masculló con orgullo.

Su acompañante la vio contrariado antes de seguir su mirada para encontrar a su mejor amigo subiendo a un vehículo negro y salir a gran velocidad del lugar.

* * *

Llegó a su departamento antes de lo previsto, bajó del auto y subió de a dos escalones, prácticamente corrió hasta su hogar. Las palabras de Yukito le hacían eco en la cabeza sin parar.

 _Podía recuperar a su hija exponiendo a Akiho._

Meiling se lo dijo una vez, pero en aquél momento creyó que debía respetar a la mujer que alguna vez amó y que había engendrado a Sayuri. Sin embargo, la historia era diferente en el presente.

No era que quisiera vengarse de la chica, era proteger a su niña de vivir una vida vacía. Porque la realidad era que Akiho jamás iba a querer a su hija porque era muy egoísta. Sus actos durante el embarazo se lo dejaron muy claro y ahora, al querer dejarlo sin ninguna de las mujeres que amaba, se dio cuenta de que no cambió, más bien se hizo peor.

Tomó el sobre que Sakura dejó sobre la mesa y lo abrió sintiendo el latido de su corazón en la cabeza. Ahí estaban los registros médicos de su ex, todas las veces que estuvo internada porque tomó pastillas para adelantar el parto —o abortar—... Esa nota del psicólogo donde le hacían saber que la chica no tenía ningún tipo de depresión, que sus actos eran meramente narcisistas.

¿Cómo obtuvo Meiling la información?

Ya le preguntaría cuando regresara al hospital, lo que debía hacer era llevarle eso a Yukito para que metieran una contrademanda alegando inestabilidad en Akiho.

Sacó su celular y pretendió llamar a su mejor amigo cuando un toque en la puerta lo detuvo. Dejó el sobre en la mesa y se dirigió a abrir. Jamás esperó lo que encontró del otro lado, incluso una vez que vislumbró a la persona endureció el gesto y sintió acidez llenar su estómago.

—Tienes agallas —espetó sin moverse de la puerta.

La fría y azulada mirada de la otra persona se mantuvo en él, luego la chica levantó la cabeza en ademán de desafío.

—¿Me vas a dejar entrar o quieres armar una escena pública? —cuestionó ella con irónia.

Syaoran estuvo a punto de dar un paso atrás para dejarla pasar, pero algo dentro de él le dijo que no lo hiciera, que a ojos ajenos la situación se podría ver como otra cosa y que la rubia buscaba justamente eso.

—Elijo la escena —gruñó llevando las cosas más lejos y saliendo del departamento para cerrar la puerta detrás de él—. ¿Qué quieres? —cuestionó cruzando los brazos.

Akiho lo vio contrariada no esperando la acción, pero retomó el control.

—Quiero que alejes a esa de mi hija, si ella se va la niña regresa —dijo yendo al grano.

La mirada del castaño se endureció incluso más.

—Todo esto porque rehíce mi vida con alguien más —masculló lleno de enojo—. ¿En serio crees que así la dejaré de amar? ¿Que vas a borrar todo lo que vivimos? ¿Que regresaré a ti como un cachorro arrepentido?

La chica empuñó las manos enterrando las uñas en sus palmas.

—No la amas, estabas despechado y me buscaste un reemplazo —alegó con prepotencia echando su cabello hacia atrás.

Él la miró atónito.

—¿Te estás escuchando? Akiho, ¡ya no te amo, nuestra relación fue un fracaso! —exclamó señalándose y a ella.

La chica negó varias no queriendo aceptar que las palabras de su ex eran ciertas; no podían serlo, tenían demasiada historia.

—Solo estás confundido, y en parte es mi culpa, lo acepto; pero podemos ser esa familia que tanto deseabas, si me divorcio de Yuna me daría la mitad de lo que tiene y podríamos regresar a Hong Kong a retomar nuestras vidas, tu lugar en la...

Syaoran negó varias veces no pudiendo creer que la chica frente a él estuviera tan cegada a la realidad.

—No, Akiho, no pienso regresar, no me interesa nada que tenga que ver contigo —intervino de manera tajante.

La rubia se tensó y lo miró con ojos entrecerrados antes de poner las manos sobre su pecho.

—Me amas, sé que lo haces; yo tardé en madurar pero ya veo la luz... Sayuri estará con nosotros, la podemos mandar a un internado y nosotros retomar nuestra relación...

El chico tomó sus manos y las alejó de él.

—Siempre poniendo en última estancia a tu hija... —gruñó antes de bufar y cerrar los ojos—. Amo a Sakura, en verdad lo hago, no podría retomar nada contigo porque mi corazón ya está en otro lado —concluyó levantando los párpados.

Se miraron a los ojos y él fue testigo del cambio en su ex, como sus facciones se llenaron de ira y la manera en la que empuñó las manos con fuerza. Sabía que le había dicho una dolorosa verdad que encendería la rabia en la rubia, pero era necesario que le quedara perfectamente claro que no había forma alguna de regresar a lo que alguna vez fueron.

—Nunca, nunca vas a ser feliz con ella, Xiao Lang; marca mis palabras, primero muerta que ver a nuestra hija en sus brazos —susurró de manera amenazante antes de aventarlo un poco.

El chico dio un paso hacía atrás antes de mirarla con cierta lástima.

—Por eso te dejé de amar, porque te ensimismaste tanto que no te diste cuenta que nuestra hija era un regalo, una oportunidad para crear algo eterno —musitó pasando una mano por su cabello—. Eres capaz de atentar contra la vida de Sayuri incluso sabiendo lo maravillosa que es y lo feliz que te puede hacer, la has tenido contigo estos días y ni así has sido capaz de ver lo que realmente vale la pena.

Akiho se quedó callada, bajó la mirada un momento y luego la regresó a él.

—Ganaré su custodia, nunca tendrás esa familia que sueñas.

El castaño no hizo ningún movimiento, solo la miró por unos momentos.

—Ya la tengo, Akiho, te juro que recuperaré lo que es importante para mí y eso jamás incluirá el título de heredero Li —concluyó con seguridad antes de darse la vuelta, abrir y regresar a su departamento donde marcó el numero de su amigo abogado.

—Lien, necesito que remuevan a Sayuri del cuidado de Akiho... prácticamente me amenazó, tengo aquí los papeles que necesitan pero me tomará tiempo volver al hospital —dijo acercándose a la mesa y retomando el sobre.

La otra línea se quedó en completo silencio antes de que escuchara a una Meiling enfurecida maldiciendo a su ex. El abogado pareció alegar con su prima antes de que le contestara.

—Manda todo por foto, voy a buscar a Yukito —respondió el chico con una seriedad que lo sorprendió.

—Bien —susurró antes de colgar y sacar los papeles del sobre para extenderlos a lo largo de la mesa donde les tomó foto y se los envió a su amigo.

Akiho estaba jugando con fuego, de ser necesario usaría el peso de su apellido para poner a salvo a su hija. Negó una vez antes de seguir tomando las fotos.

¿Por qué creyó que la chica podía cambiar y dejar de ser tan egoísta?

* * *

Tomoyo observó el aparato en sus manos por lo que pareció una eternidad, podía usar su estadía en el hospital para postergar el encuentro con su padre, aunque eso sería en extremo cobarde y solo estaría alargando lo inevitable.

—Aún no existe la tecnología para marcar un teléfono con la mente —bromeó cierto inglés llegando a la sala de espera donde la chica se había detenido a tomar una decisión.

—¿Te imaginas la cantidad de llamadas que tendrían los exs? —alegó ella con una diminuta sonrisa pero sin apartar la vista del celular.

El hombre de lentes se sentó a su lado y miró también el teléfono.

—No tienes que verlo si no quieres —le recordó en voz baja—. No le debes nada.

Orbes amatistas lo miraron con tristeza.

—Eso dices, pero seguramente piensas que si fueran tus padres, no dejarías pasar la oportunidad de verlos —refutó con pesadez—. Tal vez sigo sin valorar las cosas como deben ser.

Eriol tomó su mano y la llevó a sus labios donde dejó un beso lleno de ternura y calidez.

—No es la misma situación, jamás lo será y por esa razón no puedo o debo juzgar —dijo sobre su piel—. A veces lo que vemos no es lo que en realidad es —continuó recordando su plática con Yelan; la había juzgado duramente sin entender que la mujer hizo demasiado desde dónde nadie podía ver.

Tomoyo volteó el celular antes de llevar su atención al inglés.

—¿En serio crees que lo hizo para pedirme perdón? —cuestionó en voz baja.

El empresario la vio a los ojos antes de mover con su mano un mechón de cabello negro para llevarlo detrás de su oreja.

—¿Por qué no eres esa mujer directa que adoro y se lo preguntas?

La chica no pudo evitar sonreír con picardía.

—¿Qué adoras? —preguntó con una sonrisa seductora.

Eriol puso un dedo en su barbilla y levantó un poco el rostro de la chica; admiró la belleza de la mujer frente a él y sintió la necesidad de cambiar la palabra "adorar" por esa que nunca creyó poder decirle a alguién más. Pero ya lo había dicho, no iban a correr antes de caminar.

—Con toda el alma —respondió en voz baja antes de unir sus labios a esos que lo atraían como ningunos otros lo habían hecho.

Se besaron con cierta intensidad que no era la adecuada para el lugar, pero aquello lo dejaron pasar sintiendo que era su momento en medio de tanta locura. Tomoyo llevó una de sus manos a la mejilla del inglés y se perdió en la pasión que el hombre desbordaba cuando estaban juntos.

Eso hasta que escucharon algo caer y un "hoe" ser susurrado.

Ambos giraron el rostro para mirar a la fuente de la conmoción.

—Perdón, perdón, ya me iba —dijo cierta castaña levantando su celular del suelo.

La de ojos amatistas sonrió con tranquilidad antes de ponerse de pie, su pareja la imitó.

—Pensé que te quedarías mas tiempo con Meiling —comentó la pelinegra ayudando a su amiga a levantarse.

Sakura hizo un gesto de dolor sintiendo una punzada en las costillas. Eriol lo notó y la miró con algo de preocupación, sin embargo, la castaña mantuvo la mirada fija en su celular mientras lo revisaba de cada ángulo para encontrar algún golpe o raspón.

—Llegó Lien y me pidió que buscara a Yukito para escribir mi testimonio... —explicó suspirando—. Touya casi me corrió cuando terminé, dice que debo ir a dormir algo así —continuó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Tiene razón, estás pálida —alegó Tomoyo mirando a Eriol quién asintió apoyando aquello—. Nosotros iremos a un lugar y no creo que tardemos; ve a descansar, Lien se quedará con Meiling.

La castaña movió la cabeza de manera afirmativa y pasó una mano por su hombro izquierdo.

—Igual me voy con mi hermano cuando termine con los peritos, no tengo ganas de manejar —masculló cansada.

—O te podemos llevar de camino, no tengo problema con eso —intervino el inglés.

Tomoyo le dio una sonrisa llena de agradecimiento pero Sakura negó y se tapó la boca para bostezar.

—No, vayan a donde tienen que ir, mañana hablamos —expresó sonriendo y haciendo un ademán de descarte. Sus amigos la vieron preocupados, sobretodo porque la castaña puso una mano debajo de las costillas del lado derecho; sin embargo, antes de que pudieran alegar la decisión de la chica, ella se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia uno de los pasillos del hospital—. Nos vemos mañana —exclamó antes de desaparecer dando la vuelta en la esquina.

Tomoyo y Eriol no pudieron hacer más, pero la chica desbloqueó su celular y le mandó un mensaje a su ex para pedirle que revisara a su hermana y se asegurara de que fuera a descansar.

Por su lado, Sakura hizo un gesto de dolor mientras caminaba. Estaba segura de que el golpe había sido más profundo de lo que se imaginó, incluso así, sentía que debía terminar de atar cabos antes de poder descansar.

No obstante, al final del pasillo en el que actualmente se encontraba, vislumbró a cierto hombre de lentes y expresión gentil que la veía con una sonrisa.

—Señorita Kinomoto, me pidieron que viniera por usted —dijo el hombre al tenerla a unos pasos.

La castaña frunció el ceño extrañada.

—¿Le pidieron? —cuestionó contrariada.

—Así es, yo pedí verte —interrumpió la madre de Syaoran saliendo de la puerta a un lado de Wei.

Sakura abrió la boca con sorpresa antes de soltar un silencioso suspiro lleno de agobio a la par que asentía y seguía a la mujer que se notaba que no estaba acostumbrada a recibir un "no" por respuesta.

* * *

Syaoran revisó que todos los archivos estuvieran fotografiados, acomodó los papeles por fechas y comparó una y otra vez foto vs documento. No podía faltar nada.

Dejó el celular a un lado y se dispuso a juntar de nuevo todos los papeles para meterlos al sobre cuando un toque interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Frunció el ceño extrañado, miró de nuevo los archivos y casi caminó de lado manteniendo la mirada en los papeles mientras en su mente contaba, de nuevo, a la par que se acercaba a la puerta.

Puso la mano en la manija sin retirar la vista de la mesa, pero antes de abrir, endureció la mandíbula y se asomó por la mirilla. No pensaba alegar más con su ex.

Sin embargo, la persona del otro lado era un completo desconocido que lo hizo arrugar más el entrecejo.

Dejó de ver por la mirilla y bajó la mirada antes de rascar su cabeza y decidirse a abrir.

Un hombre más o menos de su estatura, mucho más delgado con ojos de color violeta y cabello negro, lo miró de la misma manera que supuso él hizo.

Con total extrañeza aunque de arriba a abajo.

—¿Li Xiao Lang? —cuestionó este en un hilo de voz.

El castaño frunció el ceño sabiendo que no muchos en Tomoeda sabían su nombre de pila.

—Sí —contestó manteniéndose en la puerta y a la defensiva.

El hombre sacó su mano de la espalda y se la ofreció en un saludo que parecía inglés.

—Yuna D. Kaito —se presentó con aparente amabilidad.

El chico endureció la mandíbula recordando inmediatamente que ese era el nombre del esposo de Akiho. No era posible que no lo dejaran en paz.

Al no recibir más que silencio, el caballero retiró su saludo y suspiró.

—Supongo que sabes quién soy —dijo empuñando la mano y manteniéndola frente a él.

Syaoran asintió y trató de mirar detrás del hombre, al estacionamiento donde estaba casi seguro que encontraría a su ex observando.

—¿Akiho te mandó? —preguntó con enojo.

Kaito ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad antes de negar.

—Akiho está camino a casa, no sabe que la seguí —explicó el hombre antes de mover la cabeza en dirección al interior departamento—. Agradecería que tuviéramos ésta conversación en privado; a diferencia de mi esposa, no me gusta hacer escenas innecesarias.

Orbes ambarinos lo observaron a través de párpados medio cerrados. Syaoran no tenía ganas de lidiar más con los que le habían arrebatado a su hija.

Sin embargo, notó que el hombre frente a él parecía en extremo agobiado y un tanto cansado.

—Bien —masculló antes de hacerse a un lado para dejar entrar al hombre que había dejado que su esposa hiciera lo que quisiera en Tomoeda.

* * *

Sakura estaba completamente sonrojada mientras un doctor revisaba sus costillas. Por momentos brincaba de dolor, pero el calor de su rostro aumentaba al ver de reojo a la mujer que seguía sentada en una silla a un lado de la camilla y que la veía con seriedad.

—De verdad no era necesario, ya me revisaron —insistió y brincó cuando el médico presionó debajo de su costilla derecha.

El hombre frunció el ceño y levantó un poco su playera donde encontró una mancha verde oscuro. La castaña se sonrojó incluso más y Yelan se levantó para observar.

—¿Hay algo roto? —preguntó está última, consternada.

El doctor negó sintiendo a lo largo de la mancha.

—Parece que solo es el golpe, pero lo mejor será verla con rayos x, voy a hacer la solicitud —contestó levantándose y caminando hacia el escritorio en la esquina izquierda del consultorio.

La chica miró su abdomen y mordió el interior de su mejilla.

—¿No te habías visto? —preguntó la madre de su ex.

Ella suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

—Con todo lo que ha pasado... lo dejé pasar, había mucho que hacer —justificó en un murmullo y luego miró a la dama—. ¿Cómo supo?

Yelan frunció el ceño y le bajó la playera como su madre Nadeshiko solía hacerlo en su niñez. Fue un acto lleno de cuidado y... ¿cariño?

—Cuando hablabas con Meiling te encogías con un gesto de dolor —dijo terminando y viéndola a los ojos—. No debes descuidarte así, también es importante que tú estés bien.

Sakura volvió a sentir sus mejillas llenarse de calor.

—¿Me vio con Mei?

La mujer asintió antes de soltar un silencioso suspiro.

—Quería hablar con ella sobre su situación y qué hará, apoyarla en lo que necesitara —confesó antes de verla a los ojos—. Ahora sé que ya todo está casi resuelto y fue gracias a ti.

La chica se volvió a sonrojar ante la mirada agradecida de la madre de su ex, incluso desvió sus ojos para no tener que verla más, le recordaba demasiado a Syaoran y eso le dolía.

—Era lo correcto —justificó en un susurro—. No soy de ver injusticias y dejarlas pasar, por eso le regresé el proyecto a Syaoran, porque es... es su trabajo.

Si la castaña hubiera elevado la vista, habría notado un gesto de asombro en la mujer, uno que se fue llenando de un cariño muy especial que ya le había agarrado a la chica desde que la confrontó en plena avenida sobre su hijo que ahora sí podía decir con seguridad que amaba.

Pero antes de poder hacer un comentario, el doctor regresó con la solicitud.

—Señorita Kinomoto, si me permite —dijo abriendo la puerta para que la mencionada la siguiera.

Sakura se incorporó e hizo una reverencia ante Yelan.

—Gracias.

La mujer asintió y la chica se encaminó hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo en ella y volteó a ver a la mujer.

—Me iré a América y... yo sé que Syaoran recuperará a Sayuri... y no... él puede hacerlo solo pero... creo —titubeó mientras agarraba con fuerza el muro a su lado.

Pero no tenía que decir mucho, Yelan entendió perfectamente la preocupación de la chica y lo que estaba tratando de pedirle.

—No te preocupes, Ying Fa, no pienso moverme de Tomoeda por un largo tiempo.

La castaña mordió el interior de su mejilla y asintió una vez antes de seguir al médico que la esperaba en el pasillo.

Sabía que Syaoran era perfectamente capaz de cuidar de su hija y trabajar, eso sin mencionar que una de las prestaciones que tendría era la guardería de la empresa. Pero al final, el chico lo que iba a necesitar era una figura materna que lo ayudara a entender a Sayuri y lo apoyara cuando no tuviera idea de cómo lidiar con su hija.

Sintió una lágrima traicionera recorrer su mejilla y la limpió con rapidez.

Dios, los iba a extrañar horrores, ya lo hacía y ni siquiera estaba tan lejos de ellos como próximamente lo estaría.

Por su lado, Yelan miró hacia arriba y negó varias veces.

—Cuídate, hija —susurró a la nada sintiendo a la castaña como parte de su familia.

* * *

El restaurante estaba lleno de esos murmullos que solían darse entre comensales. Tomoyo movía sus manos una y otra vez sobre su regazo mientras trataba de evitar mirar la entrada del lugar.

—Aún podemos irnos. —Escuchó y no pudo evitar sonreír aunque sentía ganas de vomitar.

—No, quiero lidiar con esto para concentrarme en nuestros amigos, nos necesitan —refutó suspirando y comenzando a trenzar su cabello—. No puede ser peor que cuando me contó emocionado que tendría una hija.

Eriol le dio una sonrisa triste antes de que el timbre de su celular interrumpiera el momento. La miró apenado mientras sacaba el ruidoso aparato, sin embargo, al leer el nombre en la pantalla endureció el gesto.

—¿Sucede algo? —cuestionó la chica notando el cambio de humor en el inglés.

Él bufó antes de negar.

—Debo contestar, ¿te importa que...?

Tomoyo negó con un gesto de preocupación mientras el empresario se levantaba y apretaba el botón verde que aceptaba la llamada. El hombre no le dio otra mirada mientras se encaminaba a una terraza al fondo del restaurante y ella lo observó contrariada.

Pero cuando llevó su atención a la puerta, su ánimo decayó completamente al encontrar a su padre en la puerta... Acompañado de la mujer que llevaba a su hermanastra en las entrañas.

* * *

Eriol cruzó las puertas que separaban la terraza del restaurante y tras mirar a lo lejos a Tomoyo, llevó el celular a su oreja.

—¿Qué quieres? —espetó olvidando toda cordialidad con la que había sido educado.

—Eriol, quedamos en algo y es tiempo de que cumplas —dijo cierta mujer mientras se escuchaba el sonido de la calle al fondo—. Quiero llevarme a Sayuri lo más lejos posible...

—Espera, Shinomoto, estás mal si crees que mi promesa incluía dañar a mi mejor amigo —gruñó el inglés.

Escuchó una risa irónica al otro lado de la línea.

—Era sacarme de esta farsa, no importan los detalles, me vas a sacar —refutó Akiho con certeza.

El inglés negó con la cabeza antes de acercarse al barandal de la terraza.

—Deja te recuerdo cómo era el trato —espetó—. Ayudabas a Meiling y yo era tu boleto de salida...

—Y eso hice, así que me debes...

—Trajiste a Mao a Tomoeda —intervino con un tono lleno de seriedad—. Casi la mata.

Silencio abarcó el otro lado de la línea. Eriol empuñó el celular con fuerza mientras escuchaba la respiración de la rubia que seguro estaba buscando una manera de que cumpliera.

—No es mi culpa lo que él hizo, yo no le dije que la dañara ni mucho menos...

—Lo conoces, sabes de qué es capaz y sabías como reaccionaría, no me vengas con patrañas —estalló el inglés antes de cerrar los ojos y suspirar para retomar el control—. No te debo nada, Shinomoto.

—Entonces me obligarás a decirle a Tomoyo porqué me lo pediste y ella no...

Eriol entornó los ojos con hartazgo.

—Akiho... Deja de vivir del pasado, lo que todos vivimos en Hong Kong se quedó allá... Acepta tu realidad y pide a Dios que Yuna jamás se entere de lo que pretendías con Xiao Lang, porque te quedarás sin nada —concluyó en la lengua natal de la chica antes de colgar.

Y justamente del otro lado de la ciudad, dos hombres se encontraban hablando sobre la mujer que unió sus vidas.

* * *

Sigo cerrando, originalmente este era de los capítulos finales pero escena tras escena se fue alargando hasta llegar a casi 6000 palabras. La bueno es que tengo casi todo el final escrito.

Con esto del covid, quiero poner mi granito de arena así que espero terminar la historia en esta semana (no prometo nada) para que la puedan leer si están en cuarentena.

Acá en México aún no nos mandan al total encierro así que tengo actividades con los críos, pero una vez que inicien su mes en casa, tendré dificultades para escribir, así que espero terminar antes del viernes. Deséenme suerte.

Cuando acabe la historia haré un apartado de ideas que se me ocurrieron para la historia pero que descarté, ya sabrán porqué je.

Bien, espero les esté gustando, ya faltaba ver un poco desde la perspectiva de Akiho, creo que lo haré más para estos últimos capítulos ;)

¿Se esperaban lo de Eriol? Si supieran cuál era la conversación original me matan jajajaja, ya lo sabrán.

¡Cuídense!


	40. Chapter 40

¡Lo prometido es deuda!

Para este capítulo necesitan dos canciones: Big girls don't cry y Si la ves. Aviso donde va cada una, ¿vale?

El capítulo es larguísimo, más de 10,000 palabras, espero les guste :D

* * *

 **Ella, tú y yo.**

* * *

Sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar, incluso tenía las manos en sus oídos para tratar de silenciar el llanto que llevaba días... literalmente desde que llegó era una lloradera por más juguetes y dulces que le ofrecieran.

Dos veces lloró con ella: una por frustración y otra porque su esposo le preguntó si acaso no sabía como cargar a su hija.

Ni con la niñera dejaba de llorar y ella estaba que se jalaba el cabello ante la desesperación.

Presionó el celular en su mano derecha y mantuvo los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Silencio, quería silencio para pensar en su siguiente movida. Demonios, ¿por qué no se callaba esa niña?

Por más que lo había intentado, no la podía ver como a su hija, de hecho, cada que la veía sentía que estaba viendo a la hija de esa con Xiao Lang... Sayuri no tenía rastro de ella, solo los caireles que se le hacían en las puntas del cabello.

Y el maldito de Hiragizawa ya le había bloqueado las llamadas. Maldito, mil veces maldito, se suponía que la sacaría de esa vida si era necesario.

Tenía las manos atadas, no tenía ni un peso ahorrado y estaba segura de que Yuna ya había cumplido con la amenaza de cancelar todas sus tarjetas si no se hacía cargo de esa niña.

¿Qué diablos estaba pensando al quitársela a Xiao Lang? Cierto, quería verlo retorcerse de dolor, pero en vez de eso parece que creó un monstruo dispuesto a todo por recuperar lo que le arrebató.

Gritó de frustración y lanzó su celular al suelo antes de incorporarse y caminar a gran velocidad a la recámara de Sayuri.

—¿Es que no puedes callarla? —gritó entrando y mirando a la niñera que caminaba de un lado a otro con la bebé en brazos.

La joven la miró avergonzada, tenía una mano detrás de la cabeza de la pequeña y la movía arriba y abajo tratando de silenciarla.

—Lo siento, señora; está inquieta, ni sacándola al jardín se calma —explicó con voz aguda.

Akiho miró a su hija con ojos entrecerrados, la pequeña seguía llorando a gritos mientras empuñaba con fuerza la camisa de la trabajadora.

—Te vas a callar —espetó en voz baja acercándose a ellas y tomando a la bebé de manera un tanto agresiva.

Sayuri gritó más y se empezó a mover tratando de regresar con la niñera, sin embargo, Akiho la tomó con fuerza y caminó fuera de la recámara con la joven trabajadora detrás de ella.

—Espere, señora, yo la tranquilizo, no haga algo de lo que se va a arrepentir —suplicó la chica tratando de recuperar a la bebé que ya estaba roja del llanto.

—¡Es mi hija y hago lo que quiero con ella! —bramó la rubia yendo escalera abajo.

—Señora, por favor.

Sayuri le extendía las manos a la niñera mientras su madre le apretaba el pecho al cargarla, le enseñaría a no sacarla de quicio.

Una vez que llegaron al salón que daba con la puerta de la entrada, Akiho tomó a la bebé por las axilas y la puso frente a ella.

—¡Cállate! ¡Ya cállate! —gritó sacudiendo a la bebé—. ¡Que te calles!

—Señora...

—Akiho, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo? —exclamó Yuna con la mano en la manija de la puerta que acababa de cruzar.

Los ojos azules de la mencionada lo vieron con sorpresa mientras que la niñera aprovechó la distracción para recuperar a la bebé. Sayuri se había quedado un tanto pasmada por la acción de su madre, pero al sentirse de nuevo en los brazos de la otra chica, comenzó a hipear ocultado su rostro lleno de lágrimas en el hombro de esta.

—Naoko, llévate a Sayuri al jardín —ordenó Yuna cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

La mencionada asintió varias veces y casi corrió fuera de la casa con la pequeña mientras le susurraba palabras llenas de cariño.

Una vez que estuvieron solos, Akiho se cruzó de brazos y miró de manera desafiante a su esposo.

—Está mal educada, es una berrinchuda y tú no quieres mandarla a un internado.

Yuna dejó las llaves de su auto en la mesa de la entrada y luego sacó del interior de su saco un sobre amarillo que aventó a los pies de Akiho. Ella lo miró extrañada antes de llevar su atención a lo que yacía en el suelo.

—Tú y yo vamos a tener una larga plática sobre lo que estuviste haciendo en Tomoeda —espetó el hombre antes de abrir su saco y encaminarse hacía la oficina—. ¡Ahora! —gritó cuando la rubia no lo siguió.

Akiho miró el sobre sintiendo su corazón acelerarse. Algo le decía que ese sobre iba a a marcar el final de sus planes...

* * *

 **Horas antes.**

El hombre al medio de su diminuta sala veía el entorno con las manos en la espalda, no aparentaba estar buscando nada, más bien parecía sentirse tan incómodo como él.

—¿Esos son los juguetes de Sayuri? —preguntó de pronto.

Syaoran titubeó un poco antes de contestar.

—Sí, dijeron que no pidieron nada —recordó en un tono borde caminando hacia su mesa—. ¿De qué quieres hablar? —cuestionó yendo al grano.

Yuna asintió antes de voltear para fijar su vista en él.

—Debes saber que tengo contactos en todos lados, incluso en el juzgado de lo familiar —comenzó el hombre manteniendo el tono de aparente amabilidad.

La sangre del castaño pareció hervir ante tal declaratoria, casi le estaba diciendo que obtendría la custodia de su hija hiciera lo que hiciera y eso lo llenó de ira.

—Si vienes a reiterarme lo que tu esposa... —El castaño endureció la mirada al ver la mano levantada de Yuna, un ademán con el que le pedía que no siguiera con la acusación; esa gente no tenía límites.

—No; vengo a decirte que sé la clase de padre que eres... una de mis contactos vino a recoger a Sayuri el día que fue retirada de tu custodia —explicó.

El chico se quedó con las palabras en la boca mientras su mente rápidamente viajó al peor día de su vida para rememorar con facilidad a la mujer que lo miró subir a su hija al vehículo, ya decía que lo veía demasiado.

Cruzó los brazos y tomó una postura a la defensiva.

—¿Eso qué? —preguntó de manera brusca.

A pesar ello, Yuna no se inmutó o cambió su actitud, regresó las manos a su espalda y giró para observar el cajón de juguetes de la bebé.

—Sayuri estaría mejor aquí, contigo, que con mi esposa —expresó con una naturalidad que descolocó a Syaoran.

El castaño incluso abrió la boca con sorpresa no creyendo que había escuchado lo que el hombre le estaba diciendo. Hasta sacudió la cabeza y puso dos dedos sobre sus ojos.

—¿Qué... es enserio? —Se atrevió a preguntar con escepticismo.

El hombre movió la cabeza de manera afirmativa.

—Akiho no tiene ni un gramo de paciencia o madurez, he estado lidiando con ella desde que nos casamos creyendo que el tenerle paciencia y darle lo que pidiera sería suficiente... —explicó el hombre hastiado—. Pero nada la hace crecer, es una vergüenza para mi linaje; creí que la niña la empujaría a actuar como debe... pero parece más encaprichada que nunca a huir contigo.

El chico experimentó un sensación de acidez en el estómago.

—No estoy interesado, si vienes por eso te aseguro que...

—Te regresaré a Sayuri —interrumpió Yuna volteando, Syaoran una vez más se quedó con la palabra en la boca y ahora parecía pez al abrir y cerrar.

Sacudió con fuerza la cabeza a la par que cerraba los ojos para intentar despavilarse. Cuando regresó su atención al esposo de su ex, lo encontró con la misma mirada decidida con la que le dijo esas palabras que detuvieron su mundo.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó incrédulo.

Yuna sacó un sobre de su chaqueta.

—Creo que esto explica mejor mis razones para devolverte a la niña —dijo extendiéndolo en dirección a Syaoran.

Él lo tomó frunciendo el ceño, lo abrió y encontró un puñado de fotos, las sacó y al observarlas sintió vergüenza y algo de pena por el hombre en su sala. Eran imágenes de Akiho: cuando lo vio en el parque, el beso en el club, cuando lo acorraló en el mismo lugar...

Al llegar a las últimas las empuñó con fuerza y sintió la bilis subir por su garganta. Era su ex con la chica que destruyó la maqueta, estaban hablando a las afueras de la facultad de arquitectura e imágenes más adelante se veía a a rubia observando a la otra chica entrar al edificio... seguro la había convencido de destruir el proyecto de Sakura.

—Carajo —espetó sabiendo que sus sospechas y las de todos eran ciertas. Akiho tuvo que ver en ese acto pero usó a un tercero para que no la culparan.

—Las recibí esta mañana, por eso seguí a Akiho y los escuché alegar —confesó el hombre antes de suspirar y negar—. Este tipo de acciones me dejan mal parado ante mis socios.

El chico arqueó una ceja y puso las imágenes de regreso en el sobre.

—¿Todo esto por tu reputación? —preguntó con ironía, no por él, más bien porque Akiho iba a perder todo lo que según había soñado por aquello que siempre buscó: un estatus.

Yuna se encogió de hombros.

—Siendo heredero de lo que eres, entiendes que es mejor retener la reputación que a una persona, ¿no?

Syaoran le regresó el sobre y negó.

—Justamente por una persona perdí todo lo que me iba a ser delegado... y no me arrepiento de ello.

El hombre asintió guardando el sobre en su saco.

—Me parece justo, Xiao Lang —dijo en su lengua natal y se encaminó a la puerta—. Pero algunos preferimos el prestigio a algo pasajero —prosiguió antes de salir del pequeño departamento—. Sayuri estará de vuelta en una semana, te recomiendo que arregles tu situación laboral — concluyó cerrando la puerta.

El corazón del castaño brincó y a la vez se sintió algo preocupado. Si bien Akiho le había destrozado la vida, no le deseaba mal.

Pero parecía que la chica estaba por recibir un castigo justo por todo el daño que le había hecho a las personas que la rodeaban.

* * *

Tomoyo observó a la pareja frente a ella tratando de mantener la calma. Aunque honestamente tenía ganas de levantarse y retirarse.

La mujer estaba delgada, aunque tenía una prominente panza, también se veía pálida y cansada; y su padre, bueno, cada vez que se encontraban parecía hacerse más viejo.

—Tomoyo, te ves más linda que nunca —comentó la dama una vez que el mesero se retiró tras dejar unas copas de agua.

La chica puso las manos sobre su regazo y las entrelazó apretando para no responder como su mente le decía: Con veneno.

—Gracias... Tú te ves delgada —respondió anhelando con toda el alma que Eriol volviera para darle fuerzas.

Su padre y la mujer se miraron antes de poner de nueva la atención en ella, fue un intercambio lleno de angustia que la hizo ladear la cabeza.

—Tomoyo, no creas que vino para hacerte sentir mal, tengo algo grande que confesar y ella quería estar presente —explicó su padre en voz baja—. No quiero empeorar nuestra relación, no ahora.

La chica suspiró de manera audible.

—No parece que busques eso, sabes lo que siento por ella y aún así...

—Querida, no creas que traté de desplazarte o a tu madre, a veces el amor se da cuando menos lo esperas —intervino la mujer tomando la mano de su progenitor.

La pelinegra entornó los ojos.

—Sí bueno, no me interesa conocer su historia romántica —dijo de manera tajante.

Su padre levantó una mano pidiéndole a su esposa que no dijera más. Sabía perfectamente bien que la chica estaba dolida y no la culpaba.

—Tomoyo, solo escucha, ¿ok? No te pido más, si una vez que termine de decir lo que vine a confesar, te quieres ir, lo puedes hacer —pidió en un tono que parecía desesperado.

Y aunque todo en ella le decía que no tenía porqué escuchar al hombre que se decía su padre, una voz que sonaba como cierto inglés, susurraba que debía escuchar antes de decidir cualquier cosa. Así que con mucho pesar asintió una vez.

—Bien, te escucho —dijo mirando a su padre.

La mujer tomó con ambas manos la derecha de su progenitor y el hombre se aclaró la garganta.

—Hay dos cosas que no te dije en nuestras reuniones, una porque no quería destruir la pequeña relación que se estaba dando y la otra porque no quería que te sintieras obligada a darme una oportunidad de resarcir las cosas... o que me tuvieras lástima —explicó él manteniedo la vista en los orbes amatistas de su hija.

Tomoyo frunció el ceño extrañada.

—¿Por qué habría de tenerte lástima? —cuestionó contrariada.

Su padre miró a la mujer a su lado unos segundos y esta asintió tratando de animarlo. La pelinegra vio como su padre literalmente comenzó a temblar y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Finalmente regresó la atención a ella.

—Tomy, tenemos SIDA —confesó el hombre en voz muy baja.

El mundo pareció detenerse, los ruidos de comensales y platos chocando se desvanecieron y la chica no dejó de escuchar esa frase ser repetida en su cabeza una y otra vez sin parar.

Observó a su padre con la boca ligeramente abierta y luego a la dama que lo acompañaba, su mente comenzó a asimilar la confesión con el estado físico de ambos.

Era una broma, tenía que ser una maldita broma.

Quiso hacer aquella acusación en voz alta, pero por primera vez en su vida, su voz la traicionó dejándola a la deriva. Negó una vez y bajó la mirada a la mesa, inhaló aire con fuerza y lo soltó con suma lentitud.

No sabía qué decir.

Entonces de soslayo vio la silla a su lado moverse y sintió la mano de cierto empresario entrelazarse con la suya y apretar. Eriol había escuchado.

Su padre lo miró confundido más no dijo nada al notar como Tomoyo parecía regresar en sí.

—¿Estás bien? —indagó el inglés en voz baja.

La chica negó una vez, sentía sus ojos húmedos pero inhaló, una vez más, y regresó a su padre.

—¿Estás completamente seguro? —preguntó un tanto desesperada.

La pareja frente a ella se miró y el hombre asintió. Tomoyo se le quedó viendo a la dama y luego bajo la vista a la panza que se asomaba un poco.

—¿La bebé?

Aquello pareció desatar las lágrimas contenidas de la mujer, su padre tomó la mano de la mujer y la besó antes de responder.

—No saben, pueden pasar muchas cosas, como desde que nazca bien y sana, hasta que... —Tragó pesado—. Hasta que nazca muerta.

El agarre en la mano de Eriol se volvió casi doloroso, pero se mantuvo ahí sosteniendo a la mujer a su lado.

Tomoyo sacudió la cabeza tratando de despejarla. Su padre había dicho que le ocultó dos cosas.

—¿Cuál es... qué otra cosa me ibas a decir?

El hombre buscó en su chaqueta y sacó su celular, presionó por unos segundos la pantalla hasta encontrar lo que quería.

—Hace tres años no teníamos contacto, por eso no te dije y porque, sé lo que piensas, que me fui porque eras niña... —murmuró el hombre—.No fue por eso, Tomoyo; tu madre y yo dejamos de querernos, fue algo mutuo que ninguno quiso resolver. —Le extendió el aparato y ella lo tomó confundida.

Al mirar la pantalla se encontró con orbes turquesa y cabello negro en el rostro de un pequeño de no más de dos años. El niño sonreía mientras abrazaba un cachorro color miel.

—Se llama Tai, es tu hermano —dijo el hombre con una diminuta sonrisa.

Tomoyo esperó sentir rencor, odio o resentimiento ante aquella confesión, pero solo estaba experimentando una pesadez en el corazón al entender porqué su papá había insistido tanto en que fuera madrina de su hermanastra...

—Es de él de quién quieres que me haga cargo —musitó sintiendo el latido de su corazón en la sien.

No desvió la vista del aparato, pero de reojo notó que su padre asintió.

—No sé... No sabemos qué nos depara el futuro o cuánto vamos a vivir... Y sé que es mucha responsabilidad, tú tienes una carrera y un futuro... —alegó el hombre con tono cansado—. Pero nos gustaría que lo hicieras porque eres el mejor ejemplo para Tai.

La chica no dijo nada, se limitó a observar esa mirada llena de inocencia que por momentos le recordaba a cierta bebé que había cambiado la vida de su mejor amiga.

Ante el silencio de la pelinegra, la dama sintió que debía ampliar el panorama.

—Ambos tenemos seguros de vida, todos los gastos de Tai hasta los veinte años estarán cubiertos; no pienses que es algo que te pedimos por interés... —dijo atropellando las palabras—. Yo no podría estar más de acuerdo con tu padre y sé que mi... Que mi niño. —La voz se le quebró a la mujer y Tomoyo no pudo evitar mirarla, la dama limpió sus lágrimas con la servilleta de tela en su regazo—. Sé que mi niño estaría en las mejores manos.

Era mucho, lo que le estaban pidiendo a Tomoyo era demasiado. Lo sabía.

Pero finalmente entendido porqué ese día de lluvia Sakura no dejó a Syaoran y su hija a la deriva.

Sin dejar de ver la fotografía de su hermano pequeño, asintió aceptando la petición.

* * *

Akiho no dejaba de mirar las fotografías y los papeles que la esperaban en el escritorio de caoba de su aún esposo.

—No —exclamó por lo que pareció millonésima vez.

Pero Yuna no se inmutó, es más, cruzó los brazos y la miró con cara de "no me provoques".

Y no era para menos, frente a ella estaba el acuerdo de divorcio, con el prenupcial y la renuncia de la patria potestad de Sayuri.

—No te pregunté, querida, los vas a firmar —reiteró el hombre.

La rubia sacudió la cabeza varias veces de manera negativa.

—¡No! Xiao Lang me estuvo siguiendo; ¡tienes que creerme! —alegó ella señalando las fotografías; afortunadamente no se veía quién hizo el primer movimiento.

Yuna llevó una de sus manos hasta su frente, le comenzaba a dar jaqueca.

—¿Por quién me tomas? ¡¿Acaso tengo cara de estúpido?! —vociferó y aquello estremeció a su casi ex.

—Claro que no, amo...

—¡Te seguí! ¡Escuché lo que le dijiste hace unas horas! —gritó él perdiendo la paciencia—. ¿Quieres que te lo repita?

Akiho llevó las manos a su boca con sorpresa, sentía todos sus planes desvanecerse cuál humo.

—Yuna, ¡perdón! Es que Sayuri... Creí que necesitaba a su padre y...

Las excusas de la mujer lo estaban desesperando, así que se acercó a ella y la levantó de la silla con brusquedad mientras la miraba fijamente con dureza.

—Tienes dos opciones, querida —masculló con sarcasmo—. O firmas esos papeles, incluido el que me libera de futuras responsabilidades. —Akiho intentó intervenir pero el hombre apretó un poco su brazo y ella gimió sintiendo dolor—. Y te vas de aquí con tu ropa, joyas y hasta el maldito carro, o hacemos esto de manera legal y utilizo el acuerdo prenupcial para que te quedes sin nada —concluyó de manera amenazante.

Se vieron a los ojos por varios segundos, Akiho sopesó todas sus opciones y se dio cuenta que ya no había vuelta atrás.

Yuna jamás le perdonaría todo lo que hizo a su espalda.

—¿Por qué la custodia de Sayuri? Eso no es asunto tuyo —preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

Yuna la soltó casi como si le diera asco, tras verla con desagrado, se arremangó la camisa y regresó a su lugar en la oficina.

—Porque a diferencia de ti, pasé tiempo con la niña —espetó tomando una pluma y poniéndola sobre los papeles que esperaban su firma—. Y no pienso dejarla con alguien que ve a las personas como herramientas para su propio beneficio, que es incapaz de amar o dejarse amar.

Aquello se sintió como una bofetada para la chica. Incluso sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de rabia e impotencia.

Miró de nuevo los papeles y tras empuñar las manos, tomó la pluma y plasmó su firma en ellos.

Mejor irse con algo que con las manos vacías.

* * *

El auto de su padre se alejó calle abajo mientras ella se abrazaba. Tenía una maraña de sentimientos y pensamientos que la estaban dejando agotada.  
Pero no dejó de mirar en esa dirección, era como si estuviera inerte en medio de la nada.

Sintió las manos de Eriol en sus hombros y no logró controlar más las lágrimas que llevaba toda la cena guardando. Su cuerpo se sacudió y solo percibió cómo el inglés la giró para envolverla en sus brazos.

Cuando la calidez de ese hombre la embargó, lloró por su hermanita no nacida, por el hermano que se quedaría huérfano y por los padres que no tendrían la oportunidad de vivir la vida con su familia.

—Aquí estoy, amor, no estarás sola —susurró Eriol a su oído apretándola más a su cuerpo—. Lo haré contigo.

Tomoyo se alejó un poco, sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus ojos vagamente hinchados, incluso así, para Eriol no había imagen más hermosa.

—¿Te quedarás? —preguntó ella sintiendo que todos los hombres de su vida estaban destinados a dejarla.

El inglés puso los dedos debajo de su barbilla y con suma gentileza levantó su rostro.

—Si me lo permites, quiero estar contigo para toda la vida.

La pelinegra mordió su labio inferior antes de asentir varias veces y volver a refugiar el rostro en el pecho del hombre que jamás imaginó encontrar.

Eriol la abrazó con fuerza y suspiró en su cabello. Había mucho que confesarle, muchas historias que compartir. Pero primero hablaría con la mujer que por muchos años tuvo su corazón y luego cerraría su pasado para construir un futuro con la bella chica que lo había enamorado.

* * *

El sol ya había salido por el horizonte, incluso así, la habitación se encontraba en silencio y no podía estar más aburrida.

Lien salió temprano a hacer unas diligencias y ella estaba cansada de contar cuantos bips daba la máquina a su izquierda en un minuto.

Afortunadamente podía chatear con el abogado que le había comprado otro celular para que estuvieran comunicados, de otra manera ya estaría buscando la manera de pararse de la cama.

Escuchó un toque en la puerta, su corazón brincó y jadeó un poco ante el temor que la seguía inundando de solo pensar que Mao iría por ella; sin embargo, trató de calmarse al recordar que el hombre estaba encerrado en algún lugar de Tomoeda.

—Adelante —exclamó con voz rasposa.

Una cabeza con lentes se asomó y ella no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su amigo inglés.

—¡Eriol! —dijo haciéndose a la derecha y palmeando el lugar a su lado—. Creí que no vendrías, llevo horas aburrida —expresó sacando la lengua.

El empresario le dio una sonrisa y caminó hasta la cama, pero en vez de sentarse en ella, acercó una silla y tomó asiento.

—Aguafiestas —masculló Meiling retomando su lugar en la cama mientras su amigo reía.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó él poniendo atención a los múltiples moretones en la piel blanca de la pelinegra.

—Como balón pateado después de un partido —ironizó ella tratando de acostarse de lado—. Supongo que no podré usar bikini en mucho tiempo —masculló con un fingido suspiro.

Eriol negó e hizo girar los ojos.

—Prioridades —murmuró moviendo la cabeza y recibió otra sacada de lengua como respuesta, ambos rieron hasta que de pronto se quedaron en silencio con el bip como único sonido en la sala.

Los ojos de Meiling se fueron llenando poco a poco de lágrimas y mordió el interior de su mejilla.

—Lo quería muerto —confesó en voz casi inaudible—. No dejaba de pensar en todo lo que me hizo y solo desee... —Su voz se quebró y Eriol tomó su mano con fuerza—. Soy una mala persona, no me arrepiento de haberle disparado, me frustra haber fallado —prosiguió apretando el agarre.

El inglés la observó y movió un mechón de cabello hacia atrás

—No eres mala, eres la mujer más valiente que he conocido en mi vida —refutó en voz baja mientras que con su mano acariciaba el rostro de la chica—. Por eso me tenías tan estúpidamente enamorado.

La pelinegra sonrió levemente antes de verlo a los ojos.

—Finalmente es "tenías", ¿eh? —preguntó divertida.

Eriol asintió una vez y suspiró mientras con un dedo tocaba la punta de su nariz de manera juguetona.

—No finjas sorpresa, lo supiste antes que yo —susurró cansado.

Meiling entonces sonrió abiertamente.

—¿Lo tuyo con Tomoyo? —ironizó y rio—. Claro que lo supe antes que tú, te conozco tan bien como a Xiao Lang.

El inglés sonrió antes de que su gesto fuera decayendo hasta que terminó por desviar la mirada y la pelinegra ladeó la cabeza un tanto confundida.

—Yo creí conocerte así de bien y jamás me di cuenta de lo que cargabas —murmuró agobiado antes de soltar un sonoro suspiro—. Te amaba más que a nada en el mundo y te fallé.

La chica estiró sus manos y las acomodó de tal manera que terminó palma con palma con el inglés, los dedos de su amigo eran mucho más grandes que los de ella, ya lo sabía; solía jugar así con el empresario sabiendo lo nervioso que lo ponía el juguetón contacto. Pero al sentirlo en total calma, alegría la inundó.

—No me fallaste, me fallé a mí misma al no decirles nada, creí que podía cargar con todo y solucionarlo...

—Te fallé porque le pedí a Shinomoto que te sacara —interrumpió el inglés apartando su mano y quitándose los lentes al sentirse derrotado—. Estaba desesperado por ayudarlos, por traerte a Tomoeda sin repercusiones; no sé porqué creí que ella era la mejor opción.

Y el misterio que era la oferta de Akiho finalmente tomó forma. Meiling abrió mucho los ojos ante la confesión y no pudo evitar incorporarse en la cama.

—Tú se lo pediste —susurró y Eriol asintió sin verla, la chica frunció el ceño y su gesto se endureció—. ¿A cambio de qué?

El inglés bufó y miró hacia arriba.

—Una puerta de salida si no funcionaba con Yuna... algunas acciones de mi empresa están a su nombre.

Silencio inundó el lugar hasta que Eriol sintió un golpe en la cabeza seguido de un grito de frustración.

—¡Serás idiota! —exclamó la chica enfurecida antes de intentar pegarle a su amigo en el pecho, pero el chico ya tenía sus manos agarradas—. Sabes que es una arpía y le fuiste...

—Tú también confiaste en ella...

—Y por eso somos unos idiotas, el mayor es Xiao Lang, pero tú no te quedas atrás —exclamó ella forcejeando para tratar de pegarle mientras el hombre se hacía de lado evitando los intentos.

—Estaba desesperado —se justificó él moviéndose hacia atrás.

—¡Todos lo estábamos, pero no me vez ofreciéndole dinero a la zorra esa!

Se miraron a los ojos, la chica dejó de forcejear e hizo un puchero a lo que el inglés sonrió.

—Como en los viejos tiempos —dijo divertido el hombre mientras la soltaba.

Meiling le enseño la lengua y cruzó los brazos.

—Daría lo que fuera por volver a ser niña —comentó cansada.

Eriol asintió y finalmente se levantó para sentarse junto a la pelinegra y abrazarla manteniendo el mismo cuidado con el que había tomado sus manos: evitando tocar algún lugar golpeado.

—¿Incluso a Lien? —preguntó en voz baja.

La chica se quedó pensando unos segundos antes de negar.

—Bueno, casi cualquier cosa —corrigió apoyando la cabeza en el pecho del inglés.

—¿Me harán decirle a Lien y Tomoyo que finalmente sí decidieron huir juntos? —preguntó una tercera voz desde la puerta.

Ambos voltearon y encontraron orbes ambarinos observando con el ceño fruncido. Eriol entornó los ojos mientras que Meiling sonrió.

—Claro, serás el portavoz de nuestra escapada, Xiao Lang —bromeó ella en su lengua natal mientras miraba al inglés sobre su cabeza.

El empresario negó levantándose de la cama.

—Dudo mucho que alguno de nosotros quiera renunciar a lo que tiene en Tomoeda —dijo retomando su lugar en la silla.

Syaoran entró a la habitación y cerró detrás de él. Se acercó a sus amigos y se sentó en la cama evitando los pies de su prima.

—No, ninguno lo haría —susurró en un hilo de voz con el gesto decaído.

Eriol y Meiling lo miraron con algo de lástima.

—¿Sakura te dijo que se va? —cuestionó la chica mirando al de lentes antes de ver de nuevo a su primo.

El castaño asintió mirando hacia la ventana.

—¿No harás nada? —preguntó el inglés.

Syaoran se quedó quieto un momento antes de tomar el dedo gordo del pie de su prima que se había asomado por la sábana del hospital.

—¿Creen que es justo? ¿Pedirle que deje sus sueños después de todo lo que hizo por mí... Por nosotros?

Eriol y Meiling sabían la respuesta así que se limitaron a callar. La verdad era que pedirle a Sakura que no se fuera sería un acto lleno de egoísmo.

La chica quería volar, la dejaría hacerlo y de ser necesario, sería sus alas.

—¿Y qué pasará con Sayuri? —cuestionó Meiling preocupada.

Syaoran suspiró y miró hacia arriba.

—Puede que regrese, no canto victoria pero... Tal vez pueda resolver esto sin una guerra en el tribunal.

Meiling y Eriol lo vieron confundidos, pero antes de pedirle que ahondara en el tema, la puerta se abrió y un enorme oso de felpa se asomó.

—¿Compartes la cama? —preguntó Lien apareciendo detrás del oso.

La pelinegra se sonrojó de manera exagerada y cubrió su rostro con las manos mientras sus amigos se reían.

—Dios, me vas a matar de ternura —musitó ella pero sin dejar de sonreír.

Lien ignoró el comentario y arrastró el oso que parecía pesar más que él.

—Imagina como me vi llevando esto por tres pasillos —contó entre jadeos.

Eriol le hizo un ademán con la cabeza al castaño, el chico sonrió y tras darle una palmada en el pie a su prima, siguió a su mejor amigo fuera de la habitación.

—En mejores manos no puede estar —comentó el inglés una vez que Syaoran cerró la puerta de la habitación.

El castaño asintió y metió las manos a las bolsas de su pantalón mientras caminaban por el pasillo del hospital.

—Creo que encontró a su alma gemela, mira que arrastrar esa cosa con el hombro herido...

—Por amor hacemos estupideces —comentó Eriol deteniéndose en el elevador y presionando el botón de bajar.

Syaoran suspiró y miró al suelo.

—Como hacer una maqueta virtual a altas horas de la madrugada —dijo con una sonrisa llena de melancolía.

Cuando llegó el elevador ambos subieron, el empresario presionó el botón del lobby y tras cerrarse las puertas, comenzaron a bajar.

—O renunciar a un proyecto que sabes que no te pertenece —alegó el inglés con aparente desdén. El castaño lo miró con ojos entrecerrados y el hombre levantó una mano—. Sabes que es verdad, sabes que ella renunciará a ese proyecto porque es demasiado honesta para quedarse con un trabajo que siente que no se ganó.

Syaoran negó y bufó, prefirió ver las metálicas puertas que a su amigo que tenía la boca llena de razón.

—Mi pregunta, Xiao Lang, es si dejarás que todo su esfuerzo se vaya a la basura al dejar ir una excelente oportunidad de trabajo que te asegura, incluso, la custodia de tu hija —concluyó de manera tajante el inglés, en su lengua natal.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron, Eriol salió sin mirar atrás dejando a su mejor amigo con miles de excusas que se iban evaporando una a una.

* * *

Sakura hizo un gesto de dolor mientras su hermano la veía con dureza. Le estaba revisando las costillas, de nuevo, y medía en silencio si la hinchazón había aumentado o reducido.

—Con el medicamento el dolor comenzará a bajar; no puedo creer que mintieras, monstruo —espetó bajándole la playera.

—Sí, sí, ya me lo dijiste muchas veces de ayer a hoy —dijo ella frustrada—. No tenías que llamar a papá, solo lo preocupaste.

Touya la vio molesto.

—Debería, aceptaste una beca y te vas en menos de un mes al otro lado del planeta, después de una paliza que recibiste por la prima de tu ahora ex —bramó el doctor negando—. Te dije que era grande el paquete.

La castaña entornó los ojos.

—¿Vamos a hablar de esto a diario?

—Me escucharás reclamarte hasta que te subas a ese avión...

—Mejor grábate y me lo mandas por whats...

—Si crees que no te estaré visitando de improvisto...

—Bla bla bla...

Una risa interrumpió la pelea y ambos voltearon para encontrar a Yukito en la puerta de la recámara de invitados observando el intercambio con una sonrisa.

—Por favor, no se detengan por mí —rio el abogado haciendo un ademán.

Touya bufó y se incorporó. Negó una vez antes de encaminarse fuera de la habitación.

—Monstruo necio —gruñó.

—¡Oye! ¡Te escuché! —exclamó la castaña sintiéndose ofendida.

Yukito rio y entró a la habitación, tomó asiento donde su novio estuvo hace unos momentos y vio a Sakura con ternura.

—¿Ya compraste el boleto?

Ella asintió bajando la mirada.

—Así no cambio de planes a medio camino —bromeó sabiendo que había algo de verdad en sus palabras.

Su cuñado asintió y palmó su rodilla antes de mirarla fijamente.

—Shinomoto renunció a la custodia —contó en voz baja.

Los orbes verdes de la chica se abrieron con suma sorpresa, acto que aumentó cuando Yukito le enseñó la fotografía que hacía escasos diez minutos recibió.

Sakura tomó el aparato y agrandó la imagen para leer lo que decía el archivo, estuvo en silencio cinco minutos haciendo aquello y luego volvió a mirar a Yukito.

—¿Esto quiere decir que Syaoran... que Sayuri volverá?

El abogado asintió y recuperó su celular.

—En unos días, Syaoran solo debe tener un trabajo fijo y tendrá la custodia definitiva.

Y Sakura esperó con toda el alma que Eriol lograra lo que le pidió y que el amor de su vida aceptara ese trabajo que se merecía.

* * *

Syaoran llegó a su departamento sintiéndose contrariado. No sabía qué camino tomar, estaba confundido y por más que lo pensaba, sentía que tomar la oferta de trabajo era una traición a Sakura.

Negó y se encaminó a la barra donde aún yacía la tarjeta que la castaña le dio. ¿Por qué no pudieron darles el trabajo a los dos?

Demasiados porqué y él debía tomar una decisión definitiva si quería de regreso a su hija.

Tomó el pequeño cartón y lo observó por lo que pareció una eternidad, sabía que esperaban la llamada, que incluso ya tenían el contrato listo para ser firmado.

Y algo, muy dentro de él, le dijo que no solo era una oportunidad de trabajo, que era ver realizado el sueño de ambos: la plaza construida. Si dejaba pasar esa oportunidad, el proyecto jamás vería la luz.

Lo que lo unió a Sakura desaparecería como si jamás hubiera pasado.

Sintió un tirón en el pecho y su estómago revolverse de manera agresiva. Suspiró con fuerza y sacó su celular para marcar el número de la tarjeta.

—Buenos días, habla Li Syaoran de parte de Sakura Kinomoto —masculló cuando le contestaron, se aclaró la garganta y continuó—. Sí, gracias por la espera y la oferta... estaré honrado de trabajar con ustedes.

Cerró los ojos mientras escuchaba los pasos a seguir y lo que le deparaba el futuro sintiendo su corazón latir dolorosamente rápido y fuerte.

Había perdido a la chica, pero no perdería lo que la unió a ella. Se esforzaría por levantar esa plaza y sería un monumento al amor de su vida.

* * *

 **Una semanas después.**

Cajas por armar se apilaban en la esquina donde la computadora de Eriol ya no estaba. El lugar olía a limpio aunque cierta pelinegra decía que había exagerado.

Meiling caminaba por su departamento con las muletas que Lien le compró. Tenía una de sus piernas enyesada pero no dejaba de sonreír mientras lo veía sacar ropa color rosa de una bolsa.

—¿En serio la vas a cambiar apenas llegue? —cuestionó divertida.

Syaoran frunció el ceño.

—No quiero nada de ella aquí, menos en el cuerpo de Sayuri —masculló con enojo.

Su prima suspiró y se apoyó en el muro a un lado de la barra.

—Tienes razón, ¿Eriol no iba a venir?

El castaño negó quitándole las etiquetas a la ropa que tenía en las manos.

—Iban a dejar a la mamá de Tomoyo al aeropuerto —le recordó.

La chica bufó odiando las muletas, saltó en un pie hasta la sala de su primo mientras recibía una mirada desaprobatoria.

—¿Qué? Te reto a usar esas cosas por un día, ya verás lo que es bueno.

Syaoran entornó los ojos y negó, pretendió alegar pero el sorpresivo toque en la puerta le aceleró el corazón, casi fue corriendo para abrir pero se detuvo antes de hacerlo. Exhaló con fuerza y se preparó mentalmente.

Cuando abrió la puerta, el grito más hermoso del planeta lo recibió. Sayuri extendió las manos en dirección a su padre y casi se aventó fuera de los brazos de Lien.

—¡Pa - pa! —exclamó la pequeña brincando una y otra vez en los brazos del abogado.

El chico no perdió más tiempo, tomó a su hija y la abrazó con toda la fuerza que el pequeño cuerpo le permitía usar. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y los cerró mientras ponía la mano izquierda en la parte trasera de la cabeza de su pequeña.

—Volviste —musitó con la voz quebrada, Sayuri acomodó la cabeza en el hombro de su papá y suspiró con contentamiento—. Te extrañé tanto.

Lien besó a una Meiling sonriente y se sentó a su lado entrelazando sus manos. Ella, por su lado, posó la cabeza en su hombro y no dejó de ver a su primo.

Syaoran apartó un poco a la bebé y movió su cabello castaño de lado, sonrió y dejó un beso en su frente.

Sayuri sonrió abiertamente y puso las manos en las mejillas de su papá antes de hacer una trompetilla que lo hizo reír.

—Vamos a estar bien —susurró el castaño.

Y aunque sentía una inmensa felicidad por tener a su hija de vuelta, el vacío en su interior no desapareció del todo porque sabía que una persona más debió estar ahí recibiendo a su niña.

Suspiró en silencio y volvió a abrazar a Sayuri pensando en que Sakura les iba a hacer muchísima falta.

Y del otro lado de Tomoeda, cierta castaña de ojos verdes rio mientras limpiaba una lágrima al ver la foto que le envió Meiling.

Acercó el celular a su pecho y soltó una pequeña oración al cielo pidiendo que nada les volviera a pasar a las dos personas que más amaba en el mundo.

—Pase lo que pase, todo estará bien —dijo con una sonrisa genuina sintiendo paz al saber que finalmente estaban juntos padre e hija.

* * *

 **Un mes después.**

El primer pago que recibió fue por los derechos del proyecto de la plaza. Fue grande, bastante, lo suficiente para que pagara una pequeña casa en el barrio en el que Lien vivía.

Y era de suponerse que escogieron el lugar porque su prima se quedaría con ellos un tiempo y quería estar cerca del abogado.

No le importó cerca de quién vivirían, él se fijó más en la calma del lugar y el tiempo de recorrido entre trabajo, escuela y hogar.

La casa era de una planta con tres recámaras, tenía un jardín pequeño en la parte trasera y la sala era lo suficientemente amplia para que su prima instalara su lugar de estudio.

Finalmente acabaría la carrera de diseñadora y estaba emocionada.

Llevaban tres días viviendo en la casa, aún había cajas en algunos rincones y Syaoran seguía sin aprenderse que luz se prendía con los diferentes apagadores.

Pero es no evitó que Meiling organizara una comida de bienvenida y festejo por su nuevo trabajo.

Observó a Sayuri dormir y movió su cabello con cuidado. No tenía ganas de estar afuera con los invitados, le hacía falta una persona y sabía que no iría bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Llevaban un mes entero evitándose de manera descarada.

No era ego ni orgullo, si por él fuera acamparía afuera del departamento del doctor que lo odiaba con tal de verla. Porque sí, su amada Sakura se había mudado con su hermano en lo que se daba el viaje a América; sin embargo, no la buscaba porque respetaba el espacio que ella había puesto entre los dos.

Exhaló aire con fuerza y pasó ambas manos por su cabello mientras veía la recámara de su niña.

Tarde o temprano tendría que salir, no faltaba mucho para que su madre entrara por él y lo sacara a la fuerza a convivir.

Negó y tras acomodar la cobija sobre el cuerpo de su hija, se incorporó y salió de la habitación para fingir sonrisas.

* * *

—¿Estás segura? —cuestionó Tomoyo mirando la casa color café.

Orbes verdes la imitaron, mordió su labio inferior y asintió varias veces.

—Sí, no quiero hacerlo más difícil —alegó en voz baja—. Eriol dijo que está dormida y él afuera, ¿cierto?

La pelinegra bufó pero afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza.

—¿Te vemos en el aeropuerto?

Sakura empuñó con fuerza el volante mientras asentía.

—Sí, hago rápido eso y me voy a terminar de empacar. —Su mejor amiga le dio una mirada indescifrable y ella suspiró—. Tomoyo, por favor...

La mencionada bufó e hizo un ademán descartando lo que sea que la castaña fuera a decir.

—Sigo diciendo que es de cobardes, pero sabes lo que haces —alegó abriendo la puerta del vehículo y saliendo sin decir más.

El corazón de Sakura dio otro doloroso brinco y soltó aire por la boca con suma lentitud; tras ver a Tomoyo entrar y dejar la puerta entreabierta, se armó de valor y bajó de su vehículo para encaminarse a la pequeña casa de su ex.

Entró con cuidado y recordó en su mente las instrucciones de Tomoyo; la habitación de Sayuri estaba al fondo, así que sin fijarse en más, para no perder tiempo, casi corrió hasta la puerta de la bebé sin olvidar cerrar la de la entrada.

Una vez ahí, se adentró a la habitación vagamente iluminada por una luz rosada que salía de la lámpara a un lado de la cama-cuna. Se acercó y sintió su estómago caer al suelo al ver a Sayuri dormida como estrella de mar.

 **(Big girls don't cry)**

Verla dormir era algo que siempre amó hacer. Jamás se lo había dicho a Syaoran, pero aquel día que le pasó las fotos, dejó varias exclusivamente para sus ojos. Esas donde Sayuri estaba completamente dormida.

Y es que la bebé por momentos sonreía en sus sueños y ella no podía evitar preguntarse si acaso soñaba con cosas hermosas que la hacían feliz.

Se inclinó sobre la cama-cuna y pasó la mano con sumo cuidado por la cabeza de la bebé mientras sonreía con los ojos llenos de humedad.

Dios, la iba a extrañar horrores... A los dos.

Pero tenía que hacerlo, irse a cumplir sus sueños y dejar que el hombre que amaba descubriera que se merecía el trabajo por todo lo que se esforzó, era algo a lo que no renunciaría así su corazón se rompiera en el camino.

—Te amo, Sayuri —susurró con la voz quebrada esperando que la pequeña escuchara en su inconsciente.

Se incorporó y miró a su alrededor, Syaoran ya había llevado todas las cosas al lugar, había unas cuantas cajas de ropa que faltaba acomodar pero en sí estaba todo.

Regresó la mirada a la cama-cuna y suspiró de manera temblorosa.

—Van a estar bien —masculló con seguridad formando una sonrisa genuina en sus labios.

El cambio de hogar solo era el inicio de todo lo bueno que el chico iba a lograr.

Sintiendo su corazón decaer, se dio la vuelta y se encaminó para salir de la habitación color morado sin hacer ruido.

—¿Ma - ma?

Se detuvo de golpe con una jadeo escapando de sus labios. Su corazón se contrajo y casi sintió como si su estómago hubiera dado una pirueta olímpica.

Parpadeó varias veces no pudiendo creer lo que había escuchado; sin embargo, muy lentamente se giró para encontrar orbes ambarinos viéndola con curiosidad.

Sayuri estaba de pie sostenía de los barrotes de madera que rodeaban la cama, tenía rastros de sueño en su rostro y el cabello alborotado. Incluso la pequeña pasó una mano por su ojito izquierdo antes de regresar a observar a la castaña.

—No... Yo no... —Se quedó sin habla y percibió como un nudo se acrecentaba en su garganta.

Los orbes llenos de inocencia de la bebé la miraron de manera fija y derrumbaron todas sus barreras.

No le podía estar pasando, la vida no podía ser tan cruel con ella.

Tragó pesado y desvió su atención a uno de los muros donde se obligó a retomar el control y no derrumbarse frente a Sayuri. Una vez que se sintió lista, se obligó a sonreír y regresó hasta la cuna.

—Hola —susurró poniéndose en cuclillas. La bebé se sentó en su camita y ladeó la cabeza. Sakura se aclaró la garganta—. ¿Sabes? Vine a despedirme, tengo que ir a un lugar lejano para hacer lo que siempre quise...

Sayuri mantuvo la atención en la castaña, la veía con tanta inocencia que aquello estaba matando a la chica. Bajó la mirada y suspiró.

—Dios... —murmuró y se volvió a aclarar la garganta antes de regresar la mirada a la pequeña—. No... No soy mamá... Yo no sé cómo...

La pequeña tomó uno de los barrotes con su manita y dio esos brinquitos que habían enamorado a Sakura. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír y llevar su mano hasta la de la bebé.

—Te amo, nena, siempre lo haré —confesó con una lágrima recorriendo su mejilla—. Y prometo regresar, tu tía Meiling me matará si no lo hago —bromeó.

Sayuri parpadeó con inocencia y sonrió, aquello fue demasiado para la castaña así que con piernas temblorosas se incorporó antes de inclinarse sobre la cuna para dejar un beso en la coronilla de la bebé.

—Adiós, Sayuri —dijo sobre su cabello y se obligó a salir de la habitación sin mirar atrás.

Mientras caminaba, llevó una mano a su corazón y empuñó con fuerza a la par que mordía su labio inferior. Saldría de la casa, iría por su maleta y tomaría ese vuelo que salía en menos de cinco horas.

Todos sus amigos estaban en el jardín platicando, Tomoyo le había asegurado que podría despedirse sin ser vista.

—¿Sakura?

Pero el destino siempre tenía otras ideas.

Había puesto la mano en la manija de la puerta de la entrada; cinco segundos más habrían sido suficientes para pasar desapercibida. ¿Por qué se lo estaban complicando todo?

Su corazón latía dolorosamente rápido y fuerte, de hecho, empezó a respirar por la boca. Pero al voltearse, sintió un jalón tan fuerte que tuvo que tragar pesado.

De nuevos orbes ambarinos, pero estos mucho más expresivos que los que la habían matado hace unos minutos.

Syaoran no sabía que ella estaría, había entrado para revisar a su hija y se encontró con la mujer que tenía su corazón en las manos.

—Hola, perdón, solo quería... Despedirme —explicó Sakura susurrando la última palabra.

El chico experimentó un fuerte dolor a la altura del estómago, sin embargo, se limitó a meter las manos a las bolsas de su pantalón y asentir.

—No hay problema, ¿ya la viste? —cuestionó empuñando las manos.

La castaña movió la cabeza de manera afirmativa y mordió su labio inferior cuando esa tierna voz la volvió a llamar "mamá" en su cabeza.

Trató de alejar sus pensamientos de ese momento viendo su entorno.

—Te quedó bien —susurró esperando con toda el alma que Sayuri hubiera regresado a dormir.

Syaoran siguió su mirada y se encogió de hombros.

—Meiling ayudó, le ayuda a distraerse —contó.

La chica le sonrío.

—Me da gusto que lo resolvieran, son familia —dijo.

El castaño asintió y bajó la mirada. Frunció el ceño y decidió que si se iba a ir, al menos debía hacerlo estando segura de que la había amado y que probablemente siempre lo haría.

—Sakura...

Sin embargo, nunca terminó de hablar porque el llamado de su hija lo dejó perplejo.

—¡Ma - ma!

Ojos ambarinos y verdes se miraron en silencio por lo que pareció una eternidad, fue ella quien rompió el contacto antes de suspirar de manera temblorosa.

—Perdón, traté de explicarle que no lo soy, pero es tan pequeña que... No sé... Ese no es mi lugar y no supe cómo hacérselo ver —balbuceó con la voz quebrada.

Syaoran se quedó sin habla; su hija le estaba gritando en la cara quién era realmente la castaña, le estaba haciendo ver qué fue un idiota al hacerla sentir una y otra vez que no eran familia.

La sangre no tenía nada que ver, esa mujer era la madre de su hija.

—Perdón —repitió la castaña antes de abrir la puerta y salir corriendo de la pequeña casa hasta su auto.

El chico se quedó con la boca abierta antes de negar una vez y seguir a la chica, otro grito de su hija llamando a Sakura lo hizo titubear en la puerta pero finalmente salió y observó con el corazón pesado a la chica echarse en reversa e incorporarse a la calle para irse a gran velocidad.

—Sakura —musitó viendo el auto hacerse cada vez más pequeño hasta finalmente perderse en el horizonte.

La podía llamar, intentar hacerle ver que hablando lo podían solucionar. Pero la chica al final había decidido tomar la beca, y por más que él y Sayuri la amaran, no le iban a quitar la oportunidad de crecer.

Si su amor era real, no importaría la distancia ni el tiempo, algún día volverían a estar juntos los tres.

* * *

El bullicio del aeropuerto era abrumador, por momentos le daban ganas de dar vuelta atrás y regresar a lo que ya conocía, pero empuñaba las manos y se recordaba que su abuelo la estaba esperando.

—¿Llevas todo, monstruo? —cuestionó Touya poniendo su equipaje de mano en el suelo.

Sakura revisó su pasaporte, visa y boleto antes de asentir, a veces le costaba respirar ante las mpultiples emociones que la estaban embargando.

—Recuerda que tu abuelo te verá en Los Ángeles, debes mandarle un mensaje al aterrizar —comentó Fujitaka entregando una pequeña maleta con aperitivos.

La castaña afirmó con la cabeza mientras su corazón le resonaba en los oídos.

—Diez horas encerrada en un avión, no sé qué haré —musitó.

—Hay internet a bordo, puedes mandarme mensajes —intervino Tomoyo sonriendo.

La chica trató de regresarle el gesto pero no pudo, sentía mucha ansiedad y tristeza mezclada con la emoción de salir del país.

Escucharon en los altavoces que anunciaron su abordaje y un escalofrío la recorrió.

—Supongo que es hora —titubeó Sakura acercándose a su padre.

El hombre le dio esa sonrisa gentil que conocía a la perfección antes de abrazarla con fuerza.

—Si no estás cómoda, no dudes en volver, no pasa nada —susurró en su oído.

Ella asintió limpiando las lágrimas que empezaron a brotar ante la despedida.

—Nada de salir de noche, monstruo, esa ciudad es de locos —espetó Touya dándole otro abrazo y revolviendo su cabello.

La chica le sacó la lengua más no refutó, su voz no quería funcionar.

—Cuídate, pequeña Sakura —dijo Yukito dándole un abrazo seguido de un dulce que ella tomó con una diminuta sonrisa.

Miró a su mejor amiga quien tenía las manos entrelazadas a la altura de su pecho.

—Dios, me harás falta —exclamó la pelinegra abrazándola con fuerza—. Me llamas, no importa la hora —masculló con la voz quebrada—. Te veré en la semana de la moda —rio cuando se apartó.

Sakura asintió antes de mirar al hombre de lentes que había visto todo en silencio, se acercó a él y aclaró su garganta.

—¿Estará bien? —preguntó ella en voz muy baja.

Eriol afirmó con la cabeza.

—No te preocupes, disfruta la pasantía —contestó.

La castaña movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa antes de ver a Tomoyo, quien se había puesto a pelear con Touya.

—Cuando esté por nacer...

—Te llamo apenas empiecen las contracciones, necesitará que estés aquí —susurró el inglés pensando en lo duro que sería el parto de la madrastra de su novia.

—Gracias —musitó Sakura antes de tomarlo por sorpresa con un abrazo—. Cuídate también.

El empresario suspiró y le regresó el gesto. Jamás tendría suficientes palabras de agradecimiento, la chica les había cambiado la vida a todos sin siquiera proponérselo y le debía demasiado.

—Gracias a ti, Sakura.

* * *

Juntó platos y vasos mientras Meiling hablaba de algo con su madre al interior de su casa. Ambas mujeres se ofrecieron a ayudar pero él se negó, necesitaba mantener la cabeza ocupada para no pensar en que cierta castaña para esa hora estaba camino al otro lado del mundo.

Suspiró con pesadez sintiendo su corazón dar dolorosos tirones.

—¿Lien salió corriendo? —Escuchó a su espalda.

Syaoran volteó sobresaltado, Tomoyo estaba recargada en la puerta que daba al jardín, llevaba un papel en la mano y lo veía con diversión.

—Algo así, Meiling lo mandó por frituras —explicó regresando a su tarea.

Percibió a la chica suspirar mas no se giró. Sabía que ella y Eriol acudieron a despedir a Sakura y por más curiosidad que tenía, no preguntaría.

—La pasantía es de dieciocho meses, después de eso, ella tiene la opción de volver o quedarse allá —dijo de la nada.

El chico escuchó con atención sin dejar de levantar restos de comida y platos.

—Tiempo suficiente para que Meiling se mude de aquí —continuó. Syaoran frunció el ceño y entonces sí la miró, la chica le extendió el papel que llevaba en la mano—. La conozco mejor que nadie; dense su espacio, crezcan de manera individual y cuando sea el momento, hazle ver que sí era familia y que solo fuiste un idiota inseguro que no quería encariñarse de más.

El castaño abrió la boca con sorpresa tomando el papel, Tomoyo le dio un guiño y regresó al interior de la casa donde Eriol la esperaba.

Cuando estuvo completamente solo, parpadeó varias veces asimilando las palabras de Tomoyo, luego llevó la mirada al papel en su mano y con el estómago revuelto y su corazón latiendo tan rápido como si estuviera corriendo, lo extendió y encontró la hermosa caligrafía de la mujer de su vida:

 _Syaoran, ¿qué es el amor?_

 _Es un conjunto de miles de emociones que se resumen en cinco letras que realmente jamás llegan a ser entendidas en su totalidad. Un sentimiento que nos empuja a volar, arriesgar todo y saltar con la esperanza de que el viento evite la caída libre; nos lleva a cometer errores, a luchar y cometer sacrificios._

 _Este es el sacrificio más grande que haré por amor:_

 _Te dejo ir, no quiero que esperes mi regreso pues no sé si volveré. Sí, te amo más que a nada en el mundo, igual que a Sayuri, pero no podemos detener nuestras vidas esperando algo que no sabemos si va a pasar._

 _Gracias, me ayudaste a creer en mí, me hiciste ver de lo que era capaz y me diste las alas necesarias para volar. Antes de ti dije no a la pasantía, no quería alejarme de lo que ya conocía, pero me ampliaste el panorama y no hay palabras suficientes para agradecerte lo mucho que me cambiaste la vida._

 _Eres y siempre serás el amor de mi vida._

 _Sakura._

Syaoran bajó la carta y empuñó con fuerza las manos, miró al cielo y soltó un suspiro lleno de agobio.

Lo había dejado ir... pero él jamás lo haría porque lleno de luz y esperanza su vida.

* * *

 **(Si la ves)**

Las semanas pasaron, ninguno hizo el intento por contactar al otro y se trataron de acomodar en sus nuevas vidas tratando de olvidar todo lo que pasaron juntos.

Syaoran partía sus días entre la constructora y su hija, por las mañanas la pequeña iba a la guardería mientras el supervisaba la construcción de la plaza. Algunas veces la llevaba para que viera lo que estaban haciendo y Sayuri se emocionaba con la maquinaria. Todos los trabajadores la adoraban y la consentían de la peor manera.

Por la tarde salían de paseo, a comer o esporádicamente visitaban a Eriol y Tomoyo. Esta última aprovechaba cada visita para medirle alguna creación nueva y la pequeña lo disfrutaba en gran manera. Lien y Meiling pasaban demasiado tiempo en casa de él, entre las idas al psicólogo y el tiempo con sus padres, su prima terminó por encontrar un refugio y figuras paternas en casa del futuro abogado.

Su hija era un sol radiante que atraía miradas y sonrisas, su madre era la principal víctima. Yelan no podía permanecer sería cuando su nieta se encontraba cerca y si había alguien que la malcriaba, era la matriarca Li.

Sayuri empezó a hablar cada vez más, de hecho, solía platicar con Eriol y Lien sobre princesas y sus libros favoritos, se daba a entender bastante bien.

Él le leía todas las noches, fue una rutina que adquirió para cubrir la falta que cierta mujer le hacía. Siempre se acostaba con su pequeña y esperaba a que se durmiera con el tono de su voz. Era curioso y hermoso ver a su hija caer rendida.

Por su parte, Sakura empezó a trabajar en la empresa de su abuelo haciendo planos y maquetas de proyectos que le entregaban. Al principio le costó acostumbrarse al ritmo y horario de América, pero estaba segura de lograr acoplarse a ello.

Le rogó al hombre que mantuviera su relación en secreto, pues no quería ganarse un puesto por herencia, pensaba esforzarse para ser una gran arquitecta.

Pasaba los días estudiando y trabajando respectivamente, sus notas eran igual de buenas que en Tomoeda e iba en una universidad donde afortunadamente encontró más compañeras dentro de su carrera.

Encontrar un horario para hablar con Tomoyo era complicado, sin embargo, el WhatsApp les ayudaba mucho. A veces la pelinegra le llamaba estando con Eriol, y aunque el chico no decía mucho, podía notar que la estudiaba para saber que estaba bien.

Lien era con el que más hablaba, su amigo la tenía al tanto de la demanda de Meiling y muchas veces le pedía consejos para ayudar a la chica que por las noches despertaba alterada y atemorizada.

Lo bueno de estar en un país desconocido con gente nueva, es que tenía muchas actividades que la mantenían ocupada y le evitaban recordar.

Pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos, los castaños no podían evitar pensar en lo que alguna vez llegaron a ser.

Las noches se convirtieron en torturas, pues era cuando en medio del silencio, los recuerdos los golpeaban más fuerte que nunca.

Syaoran pasaba horas en el suelo de la recámara de su hija con la cabeza recostada en la cama mientras veía al techo con las piernas dobladas y las manos entrelazadas. Durante esas madrugadas no podía dejar de pensar en Sakura, no dejaba de cuestionarse si estaría bien y si acaso ya los había olvidado.

Y Sakura no podía evitar salir al balcón de su departamento donde usualmente sollozaba en silencio cuestionándose si había sido la mejor decisión. La última imagen de Sayuri llamándola mamá aún la perseguía incluso en sueños.

Se extrañaban más de lo que aparentaban, eran perfectos actores frente a sus amigos, pero en las noches dejaban salir el dolor que la distancia estaba causando.

Sakura caminó por la playa de Coney Island con sus sandalias en la mano, dejó que la arena se metiera entre sus dedos y finalmente se sentó frente al mar sintiendo lágrimas en su mejilla. La brisa movió su cabello echándoselo en la cara y ella solo cerró los ojos tratando de mantener el dolor a raya.

Syaoran, por su lado, se paró en medio de la vacía fuente y miró hacia arriba admirando el trabajo realizado. La plaza era tal como lo planearon y le dolía que la castaña no estuviera a su lado para ver el sueño realizado.

Al final, sus caminos se separaron, pero probablemente jamás volverían a amar como aquella vez lo hicieron.

 **Fin.**

 **A/N: Quiero agradecer a todos... ¡Ah! ¡No me lancen tomates!**

 **Jaja, es broma, faltan dos capítulos por publicar. 😅**


	41. Chapter 41

Se supone que iba a actualizar ayer, perdón, esto de ser madre, maestra, esposa, niñera, cocinera, lavandera, etc etc me pasó factura y no me dio tiempo de nada.

Pero bueno, finalmente acabé de editar y en unas horas acabaré el epílogo para subirlo por la tarde/noche.

Para este capítulo van a necesitar la canción "Hoy es un buen día" de Río Roma, aviso en la parte que va.

Espero les guste el capítulo, llevo meses guardándolo :D

* * *

 **Ella, tú yo.**

* * *

Su corazón dio un brinco tan brusco que jadeó en alto provocando que el chófer la mirara extrañado.

Y no era para menos, una estructura color blanco con enormes ventanales se asomaba por detrás de los edificios que iban pasando.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y literalmente pegó el rostro a la ventana del taxi; solo podía apreciar la parte alta, pero ya le estaba causando estragos en todo su cuerpo.

Y cuando giraron en la esquina de la calle donde estaba, puso las manos sobre su boca ante el huracán de emociones que movió todo su interior.

El chófer bufó exasperado, había algo de tráfico y gente reunida estorbaba el paso. Estaban a quinientos metros del lugar, por lo que ella optó por pagar y bajarse, el caminar le ayudaría a calmar su corazón o al menos a retomar el aliento.

Una vez hecho aquello, se acercó a la estructura que se levantaba de manera majestuosa entre jardines y personas.

La gente a su alrededor miraba asombrada el exterior blanco de cierta plaza que solo llegó a ver en maquetas y planos. Muchos señalaban y cuchicheaban, algunos hablaban sobre los detalles y jardines. Otros tomaban fotos o hacían lives en sus redes sociales y ella solo podía caminar asombrada entre la multitud tratando de permanecer en las sombras.

Había globos adornando ciertas partes, Tomoyo le contó que consiguieron unos especiales biodegradables que no afectarían al ambiente. El estacionamiento era gratuito, pero en ese momento estaba lleno de gente que esperaba ansiosa la apertura.

La plaza tenía una forma abstracta y se encontraba elevada, había que usar escaleras o elevadores para entrar, en la parte baja había jardínes y pequeños locales. El mercado comunal.

Tenía una zona de juegos a la izquierda donde pequeños ya jugaban y otra zona de canchas de básquet y fútbol donde más personas estaban vendiendo postres, libros y demás.

Y justo en medio, dónde se veían las escaleras principales que no eran eléctricas, había un pódium adornado con globos blancos y letreros de la constructora con una cinta roja que seguro era la que se iba a cortar.

Dios, era más perfecta de lo que llegó a soñar.

Sus amigos le mandaron múltiples fotografías del interior y exterior de la plaza, pero sentía que se había perdido demasiado y que se iba a sorprender mucho más al entrar.

Eso sí encontraba las agallas para hacerlo y no terminaba huyendo de manera descarada.

Música ambientaba el lugar y observó a varias personas de traje hablando entre ellas. Había personas sobre el pódium probando los micrófono pero no encontró ningún rostro familiar.

Aunque eso la llenaba de paz, probablemente podría pasar desapercibida.

—¡¿Sakura?!

O tal vez no.

Volteó fingiendo una sonrisa, ojos grises la miraron extrañados antes de que el chico se acercara para abrazarla y casi cargarla.

—Dijiste que no —reclamó Lien al ponerla de nuevo en el suelo.

La castaña se sonrojó y miró de nuevo el pódium.

—Tomé un vuelo antes, yo solo... No sabía...

Su amigo descartó la excusa con un ademán.

—No importa, estás aquí —alegó dándole otro abrazo—. ¿Vienes del aeropuerto? ¿Tus maletas?

La chica se encogió de hombros.

—Viaje expréss, salgo en unas horas de regreso.

Recibió una mirada exasperada junto a un gesto de fastidio.

—Solo tú haces esto, debes dejar de evitarlo, ¿sabes? Tarde o temprano van a encontrarse.

—Prefiero que sea tarde —masculló ella mientras se llevaba las manos al cabello para hacerse una coleta.

—¿En serio piensas irte sin saludar? —preguntó una tercera voz.

Sakura volteó sobresaltada pero sonrió al ver el rostro sano de cierta pelinegra.

—De hecho, pensaba pasar por su departamento antes de abordar, me ahorraron un Uber —bromeó la chica abrazando a Meiling.

—Qué bueno, ayer Sayuri estuvo en casa y dejó la sala hecha un desastre, Lien apagó la alarma y no nos dio tiempo de nada —comentó suspirando.

Y Sakura entendió la razón del suspiro. Su amigo le contó que la alarma ponía mal a la chica, que aún se estaba ajustando a vivir con él y que a veces despertaba con ataques de pánico. Les estaba costando el enorme paso, pero ya era tiempo de darlo, según ellos.

Lien abrazó a la pelinegra y depositó un beso en su frente.

—¿Te quedarás a la inauguración? —indagó.

Sakura mordió su labio inferior antes de llevar la mirada al podiúm.

—Tomoyo me dijo del desfile de modas, supongo que solo hago eso, y me regreso al aeropuerto.

Meiling negó más no dijo nada y la castaña lo agradeció.

Entonces su celular comenzó a sonar, sus amigos la vieron extrañados y ella se sonrojó en gran manera. Meiling inclusó llevó una mano a su boca tratando de silenciar una carcajada.

Y no era para menos, su tono de llamada era la canción de Mariposita de La Gallina Pintadita.

—Hoe —masculló la chica sacando a gran velocidad el aparato de su pantalón. Al ver el nombre de su hermano en la pantalla desvió la llamada sabiendo que estaba efúrico por su nueva escapada.

—Ay... en serio... no me la creo —rio Meiling agarrando su estómago a causa de la risa que no la dejaba respirar.

Y Lien le estaba haciendo segunda, pero el chico había abrazado a su novia por el pecho y trataba de ocultar las carcajadas en su cabello.

Sakura finalmente entornó los ojos y les dio la espalda a ambos fijando su atención en el pódium que ya se empezaba a llenar de gente. Sintió su corazón acelerarse esperando la presencia de cierto hombre que invadía todos sus sueños.

Pero a quien vio subir primero para probar el micrófono, la hizo fruncir el ceño.

—¿No es Kenji? —susurró entrecerrando los ojos.

El mencionado había comenzado a llamar la atención agradeciendo la presencia de personas, medios y demás.

—Oh, sí —titubeó Lien—. Hace unos meses entró a Takenaka como pasante, no supe cómo quedó en el equipo de Syaoran.

La pareja a su lado seguía abrazada y eso la hacía sentir mal tercio.

—Xiao Lang dice que elevar la plaza fue su idea, quiso dejar más espacio libre para los jardines botánicos y el mercado comunal —completó con una diminuta sonrisa la pelinegra.

Incluso con las explicaciones, Sakura no dejó de fruncir el ceño, no se imaginaba a esos dos hombres trabajando mano a mano sin matarse en el camino.

Y entonces el mundo pareció detenerse cuando Kenji extendió el brazo a su derecha invitando al arquitecto dueño del proyecto a subir al escenario. Incluso pareció ver en cámara lenta a cierto castaño aparecer por las escaleras.

Soltó un silencioso suspiro, Syaoran vestía unos jeans junto a un saco azul rey y una camisa negra. Seguía teniendo ese cabello alborotado y el gesto serio que cambió por un instante al darle la mano a Kenji agradeciendo la introducción.

—Buenas tardes —dijo el chico al micrófono y ella experimentó un escalofrío recorrerla. Había extrañado horrores esa voz que aún le causaba estragos—. Estoy muy emocionado y agradecido de estar aquí... este trabajo es un sueño que hace un año se veía casi imposible; el verlo completo me provoca una sensación imposible de describir.

Sakura no podía apartar la vista, incluso a lo lejos podía notar el brillo que esos ojos ambarinos desplegaban ante la emoción que el estar ahí le causaba a su ex.

Syaoran habló sobre el trabajo de todos, el compromiso que adquirieron con el ambiente y muchas cosas más, durante su discurso miró a las personas y agradeció que no la pudiera reconocer entre la multitud. Le haría su regreso mucho más fácil.

—Con ustedes, la Plaza Ying Fa —concluyó el castaño y ella sintió un brusco jalón en su pecho.

La gente aplaudió a su alrededor y ella no podía cerrar la boca de la sorpresa.

—Lo hizo, increíble —murmuró Meiling acompañando los aplausos.

Sakura no desvió la mirada del hombre que estaba recibiendo unas tijeras doradas.

—¿Sabían? ¿Les dijo cómo la nombraría? —cuestionó.

Lien negó rascando su cabeza.

—Era un nombre tentativo, el otro era Sayuri Plaza, mmm ¿cuál dijo Eriol?

—Paseo de los cerezos —contestó Meiling.

Las mejillas de la castaña se encendieron y llevó las manos a su rostro ocultándolo.

—Dios, le hubiera puesto Sayuri —murmuró en voz baja mientras negaba una y otra vez.

—Sí, eso le dije, que era masoquista —suspiró Meiling haciendo girar los ojos.

Aplausos y gritos se escucharon, Sakura bajó las manos y alcanzó a ver a su ex cortando el listón; con lo que no contó fue con que orbes ambarinos se clavaran en los suyos de manera fija.

Notó como el rostro de Syaoran se llenó de sorpresa y otra emoción a la que no pudo ponerle nombre, se miraron por lo que pareció una eternidad hasta que alguien tocó el hombro del chico y él volteó sobresaltado. Una joven de cabello corto color café oscuro, con lentes y una sonrisa gentil, se había acercado con Sayuri en brazos.

La chica bajó la mirada sintiendo decepción llenarla, mordió con fuerza su labio inferior y parpadeó varias veces tratando de controlar las lágrimas.

Algo que al parecer sus amigos no notaron pues ya estaban alegando por quién manejaría de regreso al departamento.

—Y casi chocas, eres un peligro al volante —alegó Lien exasperado.

—Como si tú pasándote el alto...

—Fue una vez...

—Tres desde la semana pasada, nunca te fijas; amarillo es frena no acelera más...

—Te gusta salir tarde, siempre vamos con el tiempo...

—¿Saben? Iré a ver a Touya y Yukito antes del vuelo, buscaré un Uber —interrumpió Sakura sacando su celular.

Recibió miradas atónitas.

—¿No vas a ver el desfile? —preguntó Lien.

La castaña negó varias veces.

—No, llamaré a Tomoyo...

Pero Meiling estaba viendo a su primo casi escapar de las múltiples personas que se acercaban a felicitarlo, parecía estar apurado por bajar del escenario al grado de dejar a Sayuri con Naoko. Y algo le decía que era porque había encontrado a cierta castaña entre la gente.

Situación de la que también se percató la aludida, así que se apresuró a darse la vuelta para perderse entre las personas que avanzaban en dirección a la plaza.

—¡Sakura! —exclamó la pelinegra más la aludida ya se había encaminado a la salida.

Era como ir contra corriente, pues todos iban hacia un lado y ella quería llegar a la avenida para tomar un taxi. Sí, estaba siendo cobarde, pero no quería hablar con su ex, no después de escuchar como había llamado a la plaza y verlo con otra mujer.

Un año sin contacto de ningún tipo y aún la movía con solo una mirada furtiva.

Se estrelló con un cuerpo, al levantar la mirada encontró un rostro que solía ver mucho en videollamadas junto a cierto inglés.

—Sakura, ¿a dónde vas? —cuestionó Eriol frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Saku! —exclamó emocionado el pequeño que el inglés cargaba mientras se movía para que lo bajara.

La mencionada se obligó a sonreír aunque quería gritar de frustración; necesitaba irse del lugar, no quería hablar con Syaoran ante la sospecha de que ya había hecho su vida con alguien más.

—Tai, Eriol; pensé que estarían con Tomoyo —dijo ella poniéndose en cuclillas para abrazar al pequeño.

—Está en modo jefa, mejor fuimos a dar una vuelta —explicó el inglés.

—Tomy grita mucho —susurró Tai haciendo una mueca.

Sakura sonrió amando al pequeño que llevaba viviendo con su mejor amiga tres meses. Revolvió el cabello negro del niño y se incorporó con un gesto preocupado.

—¿Cómo va? Con los exámenes y esto no hemos podido hablar mucho.

El inglés encontró a Lien y Meiling a unos pasos, el pequeño jaló su pantalón varias veces pidiendo permiso para ir con ellos a lo cual asintió, Tai corrió a los brazos del chico de ojos grises y gritó emocionado cuando éste lo puso sobre sus hombros.

—Se mantiene distraída con el desfile o confeccionando ropa para Tai y Sayuri, pero sé que está triste; a veces solo pide que la abrace —explicó.

La castaña suspiró y cerró los ojos.

—Debí volar, podía hacer el examen en extraordinario —masculló.

Eriol negó.

—No hubieras podido hacer más que yo, al menos esa vez se pudo despedir, ya ves que con su madrastra y...

Sakura asintió sintiendo el corazón pesado. Su mejor amiga había enterrado a tres personas en ese año: Su madrastra murió en el parto de su hermanita y con ella se llevó a la bebé, su padre había fallecido hacía tres meses, por eso Tai ya vivía con ella y su madre.

—Ojalá vayan a Nueva York, sé que le gustará —dijo tratando de sonreír.

—Está en planes —refutó él mirando algo detrás de la castaña.

Sakura no tuvo que voltear para saber qué, o mas bien, a quién veía, pues sintió un escalofrió recorrerla completamente. Empuñó las manos con fuerza y dejó salir aire por la boca.

—¿Sakura? —la llamó en voz muy baja.

Sin embargo, para ella pareció que lo había gritado, así que con el corazón latiendo a una velocidad descomunal y con su estómago revuelto, volteó para encontrarse con esos ojos color ámbar que la seguían teniendo enamorada.

—Hola, Syaoran.

* * *

Era curioso que dos pisos estuvieran repletos de personas, voces y mucho ruido pero que conforme más subía en las escaleras eléctricas, menos se percibía.

Tenía las manos entrelazadas y de reojo podía notar a su acompañante viendo hacia arriba. Bien podían subir caminando, pero sintió que eso sería incluso más incómodo que la petición de que lo acompañara a la zona de comida que mantuvo cerrada a pesar de haber inaugurado la plaza.

Cuando percibió que el viaje estaba por terminar, llevó la mirada hacia arriba para encontrar ese techo de paneles solares que inició su aventura.

—Cuidado —susurró Syaoran al notarla enajenada. Ya habían llegado al final de las escaleras.

Y cuando Sakura puso los pies sobre lo que era el área de comida, no pudo evitar jadear ante la sorpresa.

El castaño había construido los locales de comida en medio de árboles de fruta, pequeños riachuelos con peces y un suelo de piedra de río. Era como entrar en un bosque que incluso tenía aves cantando.

Giró sobre su eje no creyendo estar despierta, su mirada estaba perdida en lo hermoso del lugar. Los locales eran de madera, estaban cerrados pero ya contaban con los nombres grabados sobre lo que parecía ser caoba.

—Sé que durante el otoño será un reto mantener limpio el lugar, pero Tai ideó un plan para aprovechar las hojas secas —explicó Syaoran.

Comenzaron a caminar por el lugar y con cada paso Sakura sentía su respiración vacilar aún más.

—Es hermoso —dijo en un hilo de voz amando como el techo de paneles dejaba entrar luz natural.

—Lo es —masculló el castaño metiendo las manos a las bolsas de su saco.

Sakura bajó la mirada un momento antes de darle una sonrisa juguetona.

—Así que Tai trabaja contigo —comentó deteniéndose frente a uno de los locales.

Syaoran suspiró y vio hacia un lado.

—Más bien para mí —corrigió con las mejillas un poco coloradas—. Esos aumentos llegaron más rápido de lo que dijiste, necesitaba una mano derecha que me ayudara con algunos proyectos y cuando decidió volar lejos de su familia...

—Llegó a la constructora —completó ella.

El chico asintió.

—El proyecto de su hotel está en pláticas para que se construya en Tokio, tenemos que hacer unos ajustes pero es bastante bueno.

La castaña sonrió notando como su ex hablaba de su trabajo con esa emoción que siempre lo llenó al moverle algo a la plaza.

—Me alegra, creo que todos tenemos derecho a realizar nuestros sueños.

Syaoran asintió llevando la mirada hacia un lado, comenzó a caminar de nuevo y Sakura suspiró en silencio. El ambiente entre ellos estaba cargado de tensión e incomodidad, era como cuando iniciaron su amistad.

—Aquí es —anunció él de pronto.

La castaña había estado tan enajenada en sus pensamientos que no notó a dónde la había llevado, pero al levantar la mirada su boca formó una perfecta "o".

Ahí, frente a ella, había un árbol de cerezo en una isla que se levantaba justo en medio del riachuelo que parecía extenderse a lo largo de la zona.

Se acercó mientras escuchaba el latido de su corazón en los oídos y sus ojos llenarse de humedad.

—Siempre dije que la plaza iba a ser un monumento a ti —musitó el castaño a su espalda—. Creo que una estatua tuya iba a ser demasiado, así que opté por algo que solo reconoceríamos los que... los que estuvimos envueltos en el proceso.

Una lágrima se derramó de su ojo izquierdo y no se preocupó por limpiarla, se sentía abrumada.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó con la voz quebrada.

Escuchó un suspiro y volteó, Syaoran había estado viendo al suelo y finalmente la miró a los ojos.

—Porque nos... me cambiaste la vida.

Sakura puso las manos a la altura de su pecho y las entrelazó con fuerza, el chico pareció dudar antes de acercarse para mirarla como tratando de encontrar algo en sus facciones. Llevó una mano a su rostro y con sumo cuidado pasó un mechón de cabello castaño detrás de su oreja. Ella cerró los ojos ante el familiar gesto y sintió un nudo en la garganta.

Syaoran dejó la mano en su oreja y con lentitud la pasó hasta su mejilla. Se le hacía irreal el tenerla ahí, tantas veces soñó con el momento donde la podría volver a tocar y por fin lo estaba haciendo. Tenía miedo de despertar para encontrara que todo había sido un sueño.

—Te extraño —susurró acariciando su mejilla.

El corazón de Sakura latía tan rápido y fuerte que se preguntó si acaso él no lo escucharía, abrió los ojos y se perdió en ese mar de emociones que desfilaban en los ojos del amor de su vida.

—Yo... yo...

—¡Papá!

Ambos se sobresaltaron y ella dio un paso atrás de la sorpresa. Se volteó y talló varias veces sus ojos para borrar todo rastro de lágrimas.

Por su lado, Syaoran se giró hacia atrás para ver a su pequeña de casi dos años caminando hacia ellos con una paleta en la mano.

—Noko dio leta —dijo la pequeña llegando hasta su padre.

—Ay, lo siento, te estaba buscando y ya sabes como se pone cuando se aferra a algo —intervino Naoko con las mejillas sumamente rojas mientras veía al castaño.

Él negó descartando la disculpa y agachándose para levantar a Sayuri.

—No pasa nada.

Sakura observó el intercambio sintiéndose una intrusa, Syaoran y la chica que había subido al pódium se trataban con extrema familiaridad. Eso le dolió, pues sabía perfectamente bien que el castaño era un tanto huraño.

La escuchó hablar sobre la madre de Syaoran y el desfile, aparentemente lo estaban esperando para iniciar. Miró detrás de ella y encontró otras escaleras, aunque éstas no eran eléctricas. Volvió a ver a la pareja y tragando pesado, se dio la vuelta y se alejó en silencio.

Mientras tanto, Sayuri comía paleta con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su padre, parpadeó varias veces observando a la mujer que se escabullía y tras ladear su cabecita susurró—: ¿Mamá?

Syaoran enderezó completamente la espalda y se giró de golpe. Sakura ya iba escalera abajo, corriendo, tropezando en el último escalón y corriendo de nuevo.

—Naoko...

La mencionada no necesitaba ser llamada dos veces, tomó a Sayuri en sus brazos y miró al chico correr tras la castaña. Vio a la bebé y bufó.

—Tenías que interrumpir, ¿eh? Esto me va a costar —gimió mirando hacia arriba esperando que cierta pelinegra de ojos amatistas que la envió a espiar, no la matara.

* * *

Corrió entre personas, evadió saludos e ignoró a su jefe. Todo para llegar a la calle y no encontrarla por ningún lado.

Respiraba por medio de jadeos, pues entre su corazón alterado y la carrera no podía respirar del todo bien. Llevó las manos a su cabello y suspiró con fuerza mientras negaba y sacudía la cabeza.

Tenía tanto que decirle, que contarle, que declararle... No podía dejarla ir así.

Pensó en sus opciones, ni siquiera sabía que había regresado a Tomoeda y de seguro sus amigos sí. Frunció el ceño sabiendo bien quién conocería su itinerario y donde la podría encontrar, bufó percibiendo la furia.

Tomoyo ya estaba estresada por el desfile, seguro lo mandaría al diablo si le rogaba por información que obviamente le había ocultado.

Pero dejar ir así a Sakura...

Endureció la mandíbula y se armó de valor mientras se daba la vuelta para ir donde el desfile estaba a punto de empezar.

Tomoyo era más bajita que él, no le podría hacer mucho daño...

O eso quería creer.

* * *

—Tú y tus vuelos de mil horas para quedarte dos y volver a viajar mil horas de regreso —espetó Touya mientras empuñaba con fuerza una bolsa café que contenía comida y agua.

Sakura le enseñó la lengua.

—No me juzgues, hubo uno que era a fuerza —musitó tomando la bolsa y revisando su contenido. Estaría dos horas en el aeropuerto a lo mucho y moría de hambre.

Touya vio hacia arriba y bufó.

—Bien, ese es justificable —refutó sin borrar el gesto de molestia de su rostro—. Pero este no era necesario.

La chica se encogió de hombros.

—Si crees que era innecesario venir a ver un proyecto al que le puse alma y cuerpo...

—Y al que renunciaste por un mocoso...

—Porque prácticamente lo hizo todo...

—Sin mencionar que por su culpa saliste corriendo del otro lado del mundo...

Una risa interrumpió la discusión y los hermanos voltearon a ver al abogado que miraba hacia el frente.

—Sigan, por favor —exclamó Yukito divertido haciendo un movimiento con la mano.

Touya negó y se incorporó de la silla.

—Voy por café, me vas a matar, monstruo —gruñó encaminándose hacia la cafetería del aeropuerto.

Sakura cruzó los brazos y suspiró exasperada.

—No entiendo porqué siempre se queda si tanto le molesta que viaje —comentó confundida.

—Porque eres su hermanita, su deber es apoyarte aunque le molesten tus decisiones —explicó el de lentes sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Sakura bajó la mirada y mordió su labio inferior.

—El amor nos lleva a hacer sacrificios.

Su cuñado asintió varias veces antes de inclinar el cuerpo hacia adelante.

—Como renunciar a tu primer amor por tu hermano mayor.

La castaña levantó el rostro con sorpresa y lo miró con la boca abierta. Sin embargo, Yukito solo le dio un guiño.

—Y con esto estamos a mano —masculló antes de palmear su rodilla y levantarse.

Ella lo vio extrañada no entendiendo, pero cuando siguió la mirada del abogado, su corazón se detuvo por un instante.

Parpadeó varias veces tratando de que la forma de su ex novio desapareciera de en medio de la sala de espera, porque él no podía estar ahí, debía estar atendiendo a gente en la plaza.

Pero por más que abría y cerraba los ojos, Syaoran permanecía en el mismo lugar.

—Suerte, pequeña Sakura —susurró Yukito antes de alcanzar a un Touya que se había quejado del plan durante toda la mañana.

La gente caminaba de un lado a otro desapareciendo por segundos al castaño que no dejaba de mirarla. Ella, por su lado, mordía el interior de su mejilla no sabiendo qué hacer. Finalmente se levantó y entrelazó las manos frente a ella olvidando la bolsa de comida.

Cuando comenzó a caminar, Syaoran la imitó y una vez que estuvieron frente a frente ambos desviaron la mirada.

—¿Cómo supiste? —preguntó ella apretando sus manos.

El chico se movió un tanto incómodo.

—Tomoyo me mandó con tu hermano y... Bueno, Yukito me dijo dónde estarías porque Touya me colgó el teléfono.

Ella asintió entendiendo lo que el abogado le había querido decir. Apretó de nuevo sus manos antes de animarse a hablar más.

—Deberías estar en la plaza —susurró antes de suspirar y negar—. Con Sayuri y... Amm...

Syaoran la miró arqueando una ceja.

—¿Naoko?

La castaña se aclaró la garganta y asintió sintiendo como si su estómago hubiera caído al suelo. El chico ladeó la cabeza confundido.

—Estoy seguro de que ella está bien acompañada —refutó encogiéndose de hombros—. Mientras no descuide su trabajo, no tengo problema con que esté con Kenji.

Entonces Sakura lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Con Kenji?

Syaoran asintió con lentitud tratando de controlar su sonrisa.

—Su novio.

La chica se quedó con la boca abierta, sintió calor llenar su rostro y lo tapó con ambas manos.

—Dios, pensé... Creí...

Escuchó a su ex reír y percibió un escalofrío recorrerla cuando Syaoran tomó sus manos para que las bajara.

—No hay nadie más... —musitó con media sonrisa—. Solo... Solo estás tú.

Se miraron a los ojos, el corazón de ella daba vueltas y vueltas mientras que su estómago se llenaba de mariposas, la mirada del castaño era igual de intensa que esa primera vez que se besaron. Le seguía robando el aliento.

Y para él era exactamente igual aunque se controlaba más; entrelazó sus manos y las llevó hasta sus labios donde no las besó, solo las dejó a unos milímetros creando expectativa en ella.

—Solo quiero que estés tú —continuó erizando la piel de la chica al sentir su aliento tan cerca.

—Syaoran...

Él la miró en silencio, fueron unos segundos que parecieron eternos. Finalmente Sakura soltó un chillido y se impulsó a los labios del castaño.

Se besaron con desesperación, tratando de borrar la ausencia de ese año, como si con cada contacto entre sus labios pudieran desaparecer el desastre que los llevó a la separación.

Lágrimas recorrieron el rostro de Sakura mientras que Syaoran ponía las manos en sus mejillas. El mundo desapareció a su alrededor, solo eran ellos dos haciendo lo que sus corazones les rogaba.

Cuando finalmente se detuvieron para retomar el aliento, sonrieron con complicidad y contentamiento.

Sakura rio un poco, Syaoran juntó sus frentes y suspiró. Ambos cerraron los ojos por unos momentos y luego se miraron con absoluto amor.

—Los extrañé —susurró ella pasando una mano por el costado del rostro del castaño.

Él le dio otro pequeño beso.

—Nosotros también.

Un avión despegó haciéndolos voltear, Sakura mordió su labio inferior y bajó la mirada.

—Hey —masculló Syaoran levantando su rostro con gentileza—. Podemos hacerlo.

La chica lo vio con lágrimas.

—¿Me esperarás? —cuestionó con la voz quebrada.

Él se inclinó de nuevo para besarla.

—Siempre —respondió sobre sus labios.

La castaña sonrió emocionada y se paró de puntas para pasar los brazos alrededor del cuello del chico.

—Te amo, Sakura.

Se abrazaron con fuerza, la aludida sonrió en el pecho del joven arquitecto y dejó un beso sobre el saco.

—Y yo a ti, Syaoran.

Aquél día cuando Sakura subió al avión, lo hizo con una sonrisa en su boca sabiendo que una relación a distancia sería pan comido después de haber estado un año sin el amor de su vida.

Y cuando los seis meses restantes pasaron, volvió a su amada Tomoeda donde fue recibida por un hermoso grito que la hizo llorar al llamarla, de nuevo, mamá.

* * *

—Y desde entonces hemos sido nosotros tres —concluyó Syaoran tomando la mano de Sayuri.

Ojos color ámbar se quedaron clavados en las manos entrelazadas, su cuerpo a veces se estremecía a causa del llanto que logró apaciguar gracias a la historia.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella en voz baja.

Syaoran suspiró; esa era una pregunta muy difícil de contestar. Sobre todo cuando se hija tenía escasos catorce años.

—No lo sé, a veces cometemos errores que muy tarde logramos entender... —trató de justificar a su lejana ex.

Sin embargo, Sayuri sacudió varias veces la cabeza.

—No, no hablo de ella... ¿Por qué me quiere? No llevo su sangre, no soy nada... —La voz se le quebró una vez más y Syaoran abrió los ojos con sorpresa al entender de quién hablaba.

—Sayuri. —La tomó de las manos y se hincó frente a ella, su niña lo veía derrotada—, no necesitas llevar su sangre para ser su hija, te amó desde el primer momento en que te vio.

La adolescente lloró antes de abalanzarse sobre él para abrazarlo con fuerza, su cuerpo se estremeció a causa del llanto y eso le estaba rompiendo el corazón.

Habían planeado contarle su historia cuando tuviera quince años, pero mientras buscaba fotos antiguas, Sayuri encontró los papeles dónde Sakura firmó su adopción.

Les reclamó creyendo que no era hija de ninguno, llevaba horas encerrada y su pobre esposa había llorado desde entonces sentada frente a la puerta de su hija esperando que le diera una oportunidad para explicar lo que en realidad sucedió.

Y Syaoran, amando tanto a ambas mujeres como lo hacía, hizo lo más loco que había hecho hasta la fecha: Escalar por el costado de su casa para entrar por la ventana de Sayuri.

Solo así le pudo contar la historia.

No supo cuántos minutos pasaron, pero finalmente su hija comenzó a calmar el llanto. Se limpió las lágrimas y lo miró un tanto avergonzada.

—Soy una pésima hija —murmuró—. Estuvo toda la noche ayudando con mi maqueta y no se ha movido de ahí.

Syaoran suspiró y le dio un beso en la cabeza antes de levantarse para luego extenderle las manos y ayudarla a imitarlo.

—Como dije, te ama —dijo en voz baja.

Sayuri se limpió más el rostro con la manga de su sweater morado.

—Y yo la amo —musitó con la voz quebrada.

El hombre asintió y caminó a la puerta donde puso una mano en la manija, su hija mordió su labio inferior —manía que le aprendió a su esposa— y movió la cabeza de manera afirmativa.

Cuando finalmente abrió, orbes verdes, rodeados de rojo e hinchados, los vieron a ambos desde el suelo.

—¡Mami, perdón! —exclamó Sayuri aventándose para caer en el regazo de una Sakura que sollozó con fuerza.

—No, mi niña, te debimos decir antes, perdón nena, perdón —gimió la castaña abrazando a su hija con fuerza.

Syaoran se puso en cuclillas a un lado de las mujeres y mientras pasaba una mano a lo largo de la espalda de su hija, dejó en beso en el costado del rostro de Sakura y suspiró con contentamiento al saber que ya no había nada oculto entre ellos.

El camino había sido largo y lleno de obstáculos, pero finalmente consiguió la familia que tanto había anhelado.

* * *

Entró a su hogar y dejó las llaves en la mesa de la entrada junto a su cartera. Se pasó una mano por el cabello y negó varias veces sabiendo que estaba perdiendo una batalla que Eriol ya le había advertido que perdería.

Se encaminó a la sala de su casa y al estar en el arco que marcaba el inicio de la estancia, se apoyó en la trabe y observó a cierta castaña que movía cosas en su iPad totalmente enajenada a su entorno.

 **(Hoy es un buen día)**

Sonrió amando el gesto de concentración que adquiría su esposa al trabajar y la miró en silencio hasta que sacó su celular y activó el Bluetooth para emparejarlo con el estéreo.

Buscó la canción que había escuchado hacía unos días y presionó play.

El sonido del piano tomó por sorpresa a Sakura quién levantó el rostro confundida y observó su entorno hasta toparse con los ojos ambarinos de su esposo quien la miraba con un gesto divertido.

—No te escuché llegar —dijo sonriendo.

Syaoran se encogió de hombros y tras aventar su celular al sillón, se acercó para ofrecerle una mano a su esposa. Ella ladeó la cabeza confundida pero tomó lo ofrecido y permitió que la levantara dejando su trabajo de lado.

La tomó por la cintura y comenzaron a moverse en un ligero vaivén que hizo sonreír a Sakura.

—¿Sayuri?

El castaño bufó y entornó los ojos.

—En el cine con Tai —espetó negando.

Su esposa rio divertida y puso la cabeza en su pecho amando como podía escuchar el latido de su corazón.

—Estamos solos —masculló.

Syaoran la abrazó y besó su frente.

—Por ahora, pienso regresar a espiarlos en una hora —refutó.

—Yo llevo las gorras.

El rio más no dejó de moverse. La canción resonaba en la sala y no podía dejar de pensar que era la letra perfecta para decirle a la mujer en sus brazos lo que significaba para él.

Sakura suspiró empezando a ponerle atención a lo cantado, su corazón se estremeció y se llenó de un sentimiento cálido que la llenaba de emoción, felicidad y amor.

El vaivén comenzó a ser más marcado conforme el coro avanzaba, Syaoran entrelazó una de sus manos con la de ella mientras que la otra la dejó en su cintura.

—¿Sabes que te amo? —preguntó en un susurro.

Sakura le dio esa sonrisa que adoraba y llevó ambas manos detrás de su cuello antes de darle un beso corto.

—Lo sé —respondió en voz casi inaudible.

Se miraron a los ojos mientras bailaban al compás de la lenta tonada dejando que el mundo se detuviera como tantas veces lo había hecho cuando estaban juntos; de pronto Syaoran llevó sus manos a la espalda de ella y con facilidad la levantó del suelo comenzando a dar vueltas con el sonido de su risa sonando en sus oídos llenándolo de alegría y paz.

Cuando se detuvo, le cantó al oído la letra del coro provocando que los ojos de Sakura se llenaran de lágrimas y que su corazón se derritiera ante el cariño que su esposo expresaba.

Con lentitud recorrió su espalda sin dejar de cantar, su aliento le causaba cosquillas y le erizaba la piel. Tantos años juntos y aún la descolocaba con ciertos actos que de pronto tenía.

Y de la nada, su esposo llevó un brazo hasta sus piernas y la cargó como lo hizo en su luna de miel arrancándole varias carcajadas a Sakura cuando los volvió a hacer girar en medio de la sala mientras ella se aferraba a su cuello.

Casi se vio con su vestido blanco y revivió una de las noches más maravillosas de su vida dónde ella y Syaoran sellaron un pacto, una promesa de por vida.

La castaña echó la cabeza hacia atrás y disfrutó de la brisa que creaban al dar vueltas.

Al detenerse, observó a su esposo quien tenía esa mirada intensa que le robaba el aliento, llevó su mano a la mejilla de él y se acercó a sus labios para besarlo con la misma pasión que su yo de veinte años solía hacerlo.

Un escalofrío la recorrió cuando él le devolvió el gesto con la misma intensidad. Por sus mentes pasaron todas las aventuras que vivieron, esas noches llenas de amor, las lágrimas derramadas, las risas compartidas, la complicidad que poco a poco despertó gracias a un mutuo favor y el inmenso amor que se creó gracias a una pequeña que le robó el corazón.

Cuando se separaron, él la bajó con cuidado mientras se veían con adoración, la castaña sonrió levantando el dedo meñique en medio de ellos.

—¿Para siempre?

Su esposo le regresó el gesto; tras dejar un beso en el diminuto dedo y entrelazar el propio con el de ella, asintió.

—Para siempre.

* * *

Este capítulo lo escribí hace seis meses, es el tiempo que llevaba en mis borradores y finalmente publicarlo.

¿Recuerdan que la narración empezó siendo solamente de Sakura y Syaoran? Era por eso, porque la historia se la cuenta Syaoran a su hija. Ya luego los personajes secundarios hicieron lo que quisieron jajaja.

En unas horas subiré el Epílogo, saben que fanfiction es caprichoso y luego no avisa si se suben dos el mismo día así que les pido de favor que regresen en la noche a leer ;)

¡Nos vemos en unas horas!


	42. Epílogo

**¡Alto!**

Antes de leer esta parte asegúrate de haber leído la actualización de la mañana, hoy subí dos capítulos y este es el segundo.

* * *

 **Ella, tú y yo.**

* * *

El clima era cálido, las aves cantaban como acompañando la emoción del día y una ligera brisa se adentraba por la ventana a su izquierda moviendo la delgada y casi translúcida tela blanca.

Tenía la cabeza llena de esas frases cliché que se podían decir en un día como ese.

Aquellas que iban desde: "Te ves hermosa", "tu rostro está iluminado"; hasta la más conocida de todas: Nunca ha existido novia más hermosa.

El vestido blanco se ajustaba a su cuerpo de manera perfecta, de arriba un corsé lleno de detalles bordados y de la cintura para abajo, una falda ampona que terminaba en una larga cola con flores bordadas.

Y el velo, en la parte de hasta abajo, tenía cosidos pequeños pétalos dándole un toque hermoso y único.

Tomoyo se había lucido y con justa razón.

Pero ella seguía observando el reflejo en el espejo sin poder decir nada a causa de la emoción.

—Me tiemblan las piernas. —Escuchó y no pudo evitar sonreír recordando que también le pasó el día que dijo "acepto".

—Respira por la boca, eso ayuda —dijo acomodando el peinado y poniendo las manos en los hombros de la hermosa joven que parecía un sol radiante.

Ella lo hizo, aunque se notaba que le temblaban los labios, apretó un poco los hombros y puso su rostro a un lado del de ella y observó el reflejo del espejo.

—¿Mejor?

La chica sonrió y ella asintió volteando para observar el ramo de lilys color morado que esperaba por ser tomado.

—Ayer la vi —dijo de pronto su acompañante.

Volteó confundida, la joven la veía a través del espejo mientras mordía su labio inferior con nerviosismo.

—¿A quién? —preguntó agachándose para estirar un poco el vestido.

—A mi... A Akiho —respondió en voz casi inaudible.

Sintió algo frío recorrerla de pies a cabeza, se incorporó fingiendo tranquilidad y tomó los guantes blancos del mueble a su lado.

—Vaya, ¿cómo está? —preguntó controlando el temblor de su voz.

Orbes ambarinos se fijaron en ella, la chica la tomó por las manos y volvió a morder su labio, a ese paso arruinaría su maquillaje y cierta tía pegaría el grito en el cielo.

—Hablamos, ella me explicó sus razones... Necesitaba saber, entender porqué no me quería —explicó la joven con los ojos cristalinos.

—Oh, Sayuri —musitó Sakura negando, su niña tenía tristeza en el rostro, algo que no iba con la ocasión ni el día.

—Le pregunté si acaso... Si alguna vez me llegó a querer —continuó la joven que ahora temblaba.

Sakura suspiró y entrelazó sus manos con las de su hija.

—Sayuri, no debiste —musitó sintiendo el dolor del corazón de la que aún veía como su niña.

La aludida le dio una sonrisa ladeada, bajó un momento la mirada y parpadeó en exageración.

—Entendí muchas cosas, me contó lo que hizo desde que se divorció de Yuna; viajó a muchos lugares, tuvo parejas... Se casó con un hombre mayor y ahora regresó a Tomoeda para... —Se encogió de hombros—. Quiere tener una relación conmigo, resarcir los años de abandono.

El pecho de Sakura se fue contrayendo con cada palabra que salió de boca de Sayuri. Pero no podía reclamar nada, su hija estaba en derecho de conocer a su madre biológica.

—Me da gusto, nena. —Se obligó a decir con una sonrisa forzada.

La chica imitó el gesto y apretó un poco las manos de la castaña.

—¿Crees que papá... Que le importe entregarme acompañado?

Y el mundo de Sakura se vino abajo, abrió la boca con sorpresa sintiendo un dolor punzante en el corazón. Sayuri casi le había clavado una estaca.

Se aclaró la garganta y desvió la mirada, tenía que controlar las lágrimas, era el día de Sayuri y debía apoyarla, ponerla en primera instancia como siempre lo hizo.

—Por ti lo hará, solo deja lo apaciguo para que lo tome con calma —contestó manteniendo esa sonrisa fingida.

Sayuri ladeó la cabeza al notar las lágrimas contenidas en los orbes verdes.

—Ma... Quiero que tú me entregues con papá —susurró.

Entonces todo se detuvo: el tiempo, el día, hasta los pájaros parecieron dejar de cantar. Sakura parpadeó varias veces no terminando de asimilar lo que su hija quería.

—¿Quieres que yo...? —Sacudió la cabeza para despejar la nube de confusión—. Pero creí que Akiho...

Sayuri movió la cabeza de manera negativa.

—Tú eres mi madre —susurró con la voz quebrada—. No me llevaste en tus entrañas pero me llevas en un lugar más especial —continuó poniendo una mano sobre el corazón de Sakura.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse, Meiling le iba a matar pero no le importó, sentía el corazón alterado.

—Sayuri...

—Amo escuchar la historia de sus vidas porque... Papá siempre me hace ver qué me amaste a mí primero —explicó la chica que ya tenía las lágrimas al borde de las pestañas—. Fue por mí por quién te acercaste, no fue papá; nunca tuviste el deber de amarme y así lo hiciste.

Sakura no pudo más, atrajo a la joven novia y la abrazó con fuerza mientras ambas derramaban lágrimas.

—Claro que te amé, eres mi niña, mi vida... Eres mi hija —exclamó apretando más el abrazo.

Sayuri lloró con el alma, jamás sintió la ausencia de Akiho porque nunca le hizo falta, Sakura era su madre y ningún lazo de sangre podía cambiar eso.

A pesar de que la rubia quiso entrar a su vida, al escucharla hablar sobre viajes que harían, lugares y compras que tenía en mente, se dio cuenta que nada de eso implicaba una relación de madre e hija.

Pero las noches cantando con Sakura, los bailes locos, los juegos, las noches de estudio y desvelo... Incluso los abrazos para calmar su dolido corazón cuando Tai se fue a Inglaterra; eso era una relación de madre e hija.

No había nadie más, ahora entendía lo que su papá sentía por Sakura.

La castaña calmó su llanto y alejó a Sayuri para limpiar un poco el rastro de lágrimas, sonrió.

—Tu tía nos va a matar —dijo sin borrar la felicidad de su rostro.

Sayuri soltó una ligera carcajada y asintió.

—¿Cómo me veo, má? —preguntó ignorando el espejo y solo viéndose en el reflejo de los ojos de su madre.

La castaña acomodó el velo sobre la cabeza de su hija.

—Eres la novia más hermosa del planeta —admitió finalmente en voz alta.

* * *

La fiesta estaba en todo su esplendor, sentía cansados los pies y se detuvo en una columna del enorme salón para quitarse los zapatos por un momento.

—¡Sakura! El suelo está sucio —exclamó una voz conocida a su espalda.

Hizo girar los ojos y negó, incluso así se quitó ambos zapatos y gimió de placer cuando sus pies disfrutaron del frío piso.

—Eso de la paternidad te hizo aburrido —alegó volteando a ver a su mejor amigo.

Lien arqueó una ceja y sacudió la cabeza varias veces.

—Creí que eso era lo que necesitaba, madurar —gruñó apoyándose a un lado de la castaña.

Sakura rio divertida.

—¿Tus hijas? —preguntó buscando con la mirada a su esposo.

El abogado se encogió de hombros y vio hacia arriba.

—Por ahí volviendo loco al hijo de Eriol y Tomoyo —masculló cansado—. Le dije a Mei que un día de estos lo van a sacar de sus casillas, pero ya sabes cómo son esas tres mujeres.

La castaña sonrió. Lien y Meiling tenían unas gemelas increíblemente hiperactivas, nada que ver con el hijo serio y recatado de su mejor amiga.

Eran como dos pequeñas Meilings que habían heredado los ojos traviesos de su padre, mientras que el hijo de Tomoyo tenía los ojos color amatista con el cabello y humor del inglés.

Agua y aceite, aunque ya tenían 13 y 15 años respectivamente siendo el joven inglés (porque nació en Inglaterra, tal como su padre) el mayor de ellos.

—¿Sabes qué es lo peor? Que Tai las alienta —masculló el abogado.

—Ay sí, como si tus hijas necesitarán ser alentadas —intervino una tercera voz—. Sakura, hice ese vestido exclusivamente para que lo uses con tacones, ni se te ocurra ponerte tennis, ya vi a Syaoran con ellos —comentó la diseñadora señalanado a la mencionada.

Sakura hizo girar los ojos, le dijo a Syaoran que los escondiera de Tomoyo y parecía que le había pedido que los mostrara a todos los invitados.

El DJ bajó la música y anunció el primer baile de los novios, Tomoyo se puso a un lado de la castaña y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de esta mientras Lien se paraba al otro lado de la chica.

—Míralos, son perfectos —susurró la pelinegra mientras Sayuri y Tai caminaban al centro de la pista.

Sakura puso su mano sobre la de su mejor amiga mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de Lien.

—Lo sé.

Los tres amigos miraron a la pareja que bailaba al son de "Thank you for loving me" de Bon Jovi. Las luces de la pista iluminaban sus rostros y era fácil deducir que estaban perdidamente enamorados.

Entonces, ciertas gemelas pasaron corriendo detrás de la pareja seguidas de otro adolescente mojado de pies a cabeza.

—¡Vuelvan acá, me las van a pagar! —exclamó Ansel.

Sayuri y Tai rieron más no dejaron de bailar.

Tomoyo vio enfurecida a Lien mientras que él se encogió de hombros.

—Ni me mires, que te apuesto lo que sea que en unos años vamos a emparentar —bufó mirando hacia arriba y negando.

Sakura no pudo evitar reír antes de sentir un toque es su hombro. Volteó para encontrarse con orbes ambarinos.

—¿Me daría el honor de bailar conmigo, señora Li?

La castaña suspiró amando como su esposo le recordaba una y otra vez que eran matrimonio.

—Claro que sí, señor Li —respondió dándole sus zapatos a Lien—. Tíralos a la fuente, me voy volando en los brazos de mi amado.

Lien rio mientras que Tomoyo gruñó, pero nada de eso le importó cuando Syaoran la tomó entre sus brazos y comenzaron ese vaivén al son de la canción que bailaba su hija.

—¿Estás feliz? —le preguntó Sakura a su esposo.

Él la besó como respuesta, se mantuvieron con los labios unidos hasta que el gruñido del estómago de Sakura lo hizo reír y a ella sonrojar.

—¡Hoe! No me ha dado tiempo de comer —justificó escondiendo el rostro en el pecho de Syaoran.

Siguieron bailando por unos segundos, la risa del castaño fue menguando hasta que quedó en silencio.

—¿Nunca te preguntaste porqué me aferré a este salón? —preguntó en voz baja. Recibió una mirada contrariada junto a un encogimiento de hombros, él besó su nariz antes de sonreír con complicidad—. Porque aquí a la vuelta está nuestra cafetería.

Sakura sonrió de vuelta y sus ojos se iluminaron aún en medio de la oscuridad.

—Y yo pensé que era por lo cerca que estaba la plaza.

Syaoran suspiró y juntó sus frentes.

—Nuestra historia empezó un día lluvioso en una cafetería inusualmente concurrida... Tú llegaste de sorpresa y literalmente te metiste en mi mesa —recordó.

Sakura sonrió ante el recuerdo.

—¿Hamburguesa y malteada? —preguntó en voz baja sintiéndose de nuevo esa joven de veinte años que solo buscaba qué comer en medio de la lluvia.

El asintió y la besó.

—Hambueguesa y malteada —replicó.

Sabían que debían estar en la boda, pero a lo lejos, Sayuri los vislumbró y les dio un guiño dándoles permiso para desaparecer por un rato.

Y así, tomados de la mano, salieron de la fiesta para regresar al lugar donde todo había comenzado.

* * *

Jamás había escrito algo tan largo por mi cuenta y debo decir que amo como quedó la historia, juro que lloré al escribir el epílogo y no hay cosa que cambiaría.

Gracias a todos por leer, por disfrutar, por esperarme y por llenarme de ánimos cuando mi vida se vino abajo, jamás tendré suficientes palabras para decirles lo mucho que me ayudaron a salvarme de mí misma.

Al fandom de SCC, es por ustedes que estas obras existen, gracias por el apoyo que me dan historia tras historia.

Sé que muchos esperaban un hijo de SS, pero esa nunca fue mi idea; de hecho, por eso puse la situación de Sakura sobre la mesa, porque embarazarla no era algo que yo quisiera. El fin de la historia siempre fue mostrar una familia que no tenía lazos de sangre, la relación de Sakura y Sayuri es especial por eso, porque sin ser madre e hija biológicamente se amaban como si lo fueran así que meter a otro hijo nunca estuvo en mis planes, lamento si se decepcionan.

Para mí, el tener hijos propios no los hacía más o menos familia, amo como se ven solo los tres.

Muchas ideas las dejé en borrador porque algunas eran crueles jaja, les dije que las iba a compartir para que se dieran una idea:

Originalmente la traidora era Sakura, Akiho habría ofrecido pagar su carrera a cambio de meterse a la vida de Syaoran, se me hizo muy cruel y algo que sería difícil de perdonar.

Eriol habría tenido una aventura con Akiho, ya eran muchas traiciones, no quise hacer más drama.

Tai originalmente iba a ser un niño de la calle, pero me metí tanto en la relación de Tomoyo y su padre que al final opté por ese giro.

Espero de corazón que hayan disfrutado la historia, yo amé escribirla y hacerlos llorar de vez en cuando jajaja.

De aquí no sé qué sigue, tengo pendiente Escúchame y Casualidad, ya decidiré cuál escribo durante la cuarentena.

Por las risas, las lágrimas, las palabras de aliento, los reclamos y la espera...

¡Muchas gracias!


End file.
